Nummer Sieben
by ThreeJane
Summary: House erforscht dunklere Seite seiner Sexualität. Was tut man nicht alles, um dem Schmerz zu entrinnen... BDSM, angedeuteter Missbrauch, Angst, Drama, OFC. Nix für schwache Nerven. FB zu geben ist keine Schande und freut ungemein :
1. Expedition

Diese Story ist ein Ausflug auf die 'dunkle Seite'. sD, SM, BDSM ganz allg., angedeuteter Missbrauch, ausgesprochen explizite Situationen. DRAMA

Diese Story is eine Koproduktion von Dr.MPS und 3Jane. Zugegeben, es hat uns grossen Spaß bereitet, dies zu schreiben! Wir sind beide der Meinung, dass diese Spielart von ... ähm... Lifestyle... ihren Platz hat, solage alles SSC ist (safe, sane and consensual). Das ist hier (fast immer) der Fall. Da aber House ein zentraler Charakter ist, schlägt er natürlich über die Stränge. So ist er nun einmal.

Ich persönlich finde es nicht wirklich krank - erlaubt ist, was gefällt. Dennoch ist es vielleicht traurig, wenn Menschen sich lieber weh tun lassen, als gar keine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Aber das ist nicht immer der Grund für derartige Spiele. Hier schon.

Dr.MPS möchte sagen, sie habe nichts hierzu beigetragen. DAS STIMMT NICHT! Ohne DrMPS gäbe es diese Story nicht, wäre Nummer Sieben nie über eine vage Idee hinausgekommen. DrMPS hat mir die Idee in mein Köpfchen gepflanzt. Ich verbeuge micht tief, berühre mit der Stirn den Boden!

Definitv ist diese Story zuerst einmal für uns geschrieben worden, dann für die geneigte Leserschaft. Über Feedback würden wir uns freuen wie kleine Kinder!

Die FSK ist eher wegen der Dinge, die hier nicht zu lesen sein werden. dafür müsst ihr anderswo nachsehen.

Viel Spaß!

3Jane & DrMPS

Expedition oder: House lernt, 'bitte' zu sagen

Zum hundertsten Mal starrt House auf die Visitenkarte, die er von einem Fall von Latex-Allergie im Spätstadium behalten hatte. In den letzten Wochen hatte House sich immer wieder gefragt, ob ein Besuch bei diesen Leuten ihm in irgendeiner Weise etwas brächte.

Er wusste es immer noch nicht, war aber zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass er das nur herausfinden konnte, wenn er es ausprobierte. Empirische Wertermittlung war manchmal nicht zu schlagen.

House packt seine Sachen zusammen und schwingt sich auf sein Motorrad.

Wilson massiert seine Schläfen. Endlich fertig für heute! Wäre doch eine nette Gelegenheit, mit House noch ein Bierchen zu trinken, denkt der Onkologe. In der letzten Zeit war das deutlich zu kurz gekommen.

Zu seiner Überraschung ist House schon nicht mehr im Büro. Da Wilson weiß, dass Anrufen kaum Zweck hat, beschließt er, bei House unangemeldet vorbeizukommen.

Aber auch dort ist niemand und so verkrümelt Wilson sich enttäuscht alleine in sein erbärmliches Hotelzimmer.

Nach einer halben Stunde Fahrt steht House vor dem Laden. Das Haus war nicht allzu spektakulär, aber groß. Er macht noch eine Runde zu Fuß, holt einen Joint aus dem Rucksack, den er Wilson irgendwann aus dessen Patienten-Reservoir geklaut hatte, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen.

Als er die Bar betritt, fragt House sich, ob er nicht besser sofort wieder abzischen sollte. Er greift in die Jacke, öffnet die Pillendose und wirft noch zwei Vicodin ein – die letzte war ja schon drei Stunden her. House fühlt, wie sein Mund trocken wird und sein Herz schneller klopft.

Er sieht sich in der schlecht ausgeleuchteten Bar um - es scheint alles völlig normal, fast enttäuschend normal. Irgendwie hat er… irgendetwas anderes erwartet. Verruchter vielleicht, oder einschüchternder. Die Tussi, die an der Bar bediente, hatte ihre besten Tage auch schon hinter sich, denkt der Diagnostiker. House beschließt, sich nicht noch einen Drink zu holen. Er will schon mitbekommen, was mit ihm passiert, also geht er zu der Sitzecke mit dem Katalog, blättert ihn durch.

Nach welchen Kriterien wählt man bitte schön eine Domina aus? Oberweite war wohl kaum DAS Kriterium. Der ‚böse Blick'? House seufzt. Bisschen mehr Vorbereitung wäre möglicherweise hilfreich gewesen. Aber dann sieht er das Bild einer jungen Frau mit mahagonifarbenen Haaren und schrägen grünen Augen. House schluckt, weil sie ihn direkt anzusehen scheint. Aber sie gefällt ihm sehr gut und so bestellt er sie – nennt ihre Nummer, die Sieben, als würde er ein Fertiggericht ordern.

Da er jemand ist, der ständig seine Umwelt genau beobachtet, sieht House dann den Kondomautomaten an der Wand. Mist, an Gummis hat er nicht gedacht. War das nicht Bestandteil des Service hier? Gummis für lau am Bett? Naja, das war ja vielleicht ein progressiver Laden, der Wert legte auf Emanzipation. Man konnte nie wissen. Es wäre zu schade, wenn er wegen eines nicht vorhandenen Gummis nachher nicht zum Schuss käme, also steht er nochmal auf und hinkt zu dem Automaten. Zieht ein Kondom. Bei der Menge an Drogen, die er intus hatte, würde es vermutlich gar nichts geben, wenn doch, hey, er war alt! Mehr als einmal innerhalb einer bezahlbaren Zeitspanne war nicht drin.

Wieder am Tisch wartet House, lässt seinen Stock immer wieder auf dem Boden aufknallen. Er ist wie immer ungeduldig. Wo blieb die Frau denn? Der Arzt erkennt, dass sein hopsender Stock allen verrät, wie nervös er wirklich ist und hört sofort damit auf. Er war nicht nervös! War er nie! Statt dessen scannt er die Typen an der Bar und fragt sich für einen kurzen Moment, ob das alles Loser waren oder wie er einen triftigen Grund hatten, hier zu sein? Die Zeit vergeht und House ärgert sich, dass er keinen Drink mitgenommen hatte. Aber es würde wirklich das Image völlig ruinieren, wenn er jetzt nochmal durch den Raum liefe! Er stößt die Luft laut durch die Nase aus und wartet…

Vielleicht hatte die Tussi sich in ihrem eigenen Haus verlaufen? So'n Mist, all die schönen Drogen und dann passiert nix. Nach fünfzehn Minuten hat er endgültig die Nase voll. SO nötig hatte er es nicht. Der Servicegedanke war hier deutlich unterentwickelt! House erhebt sich und hinkt in Richtung Tür. An der Bar vorbei, als eine Gestalt an ihm vorbeihuscht und sich ihm plötzlich in den Weg stellt, als er fast an der Tür war. Er stößt beinahe mit der Frau zusammen, deren Gesicht er als das aus dem Katalog erkennt.

„Hier entlang." Sagt sie einfach.

„Sind sie neu hier?" House kann sich die Stichelei nicht verkneifen.

„Anscheinend bist du neu hier, sonst würdest du mich kennen." Sie geht durch die Bar, er folgt humpelnd. Er betrachtet sie im schummerigen Licht von hinten: sie trägt ein schwarzes Halbbrustkorsett, einen Minirock und Strapse. Die Strümpfe – wenn man das so nennen konnte – schienen aus dunklem Latex zu sein. Darüber trägt sie schwarze, lederne Overknees mit unfassbaren Absätzen.

"In der Zeit laufe sogar ich drei Mal um die Hütte..." beklagt House sich. Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, wedelt er kurz mit seinem Stock. "Also, können wir dann vielleicht anfangen?"

„Letzter Raum im Gang, beeil dich." Sie marschiert mit normaler Geschwindigkeit den besagten Gang entlang.

//Beeil dich. Hat die ne Meise?// House folgt ihr betont langsamer - er war schließlich ein Krüppel, den hetzt man nicht herum!

„Hopp hopp, für die nächsten Tage wirst du gar nicht mehr laufen können."

House lacht kurz, „Das sagt mein Bein jeden Tag, Lady!"

„Ah, heute gibts Urlaub für dein Bein. Aber nicht für dich. Dein erstes Mal?"

Sie betreten einen relativ kleinen Raum am Ende des Ganges. Mit einer anderen Einrichtung und der 'Dekoration' könnte er auch glatt als Wohnraum durchgehen. Beim Eintreten sieht House rechts einen Stuhl und einen massiven, dunklen Holzschrank, an den Wänden hängen einige dunkle Bilder, dessen Motive er in dem schlechten Licht nicht richtig erkennen kann. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes steht ein riesengrosser, massiver Holztisch, von einem Haken an der Decke darüber baumelt ein Seil herab und in der Ecke ein recht kleiner Käfig, ein erwachsener Mann mit ungesundem Bein würde nur schwer reinkommen, da er auf alle viere müsste.

House überlegt kurz, was er am besten antwortet, denkt dann aber, dass er es nicht übertreiben sollte. "Ja." Urlaub vom Bein klang jedenfalls gut, sagt er sich.

„Du setzt die Grenzen. Was darf's denn sein?" Ihre Fragen sind knapp und effizient, passend zu der kühlen Stimme.

House lehnt sich lässig an die Wand. "Kein Scat, klar? Auf Kotzerei danach steh ich nicht."

„Okay. Sicher? Etwas Zeit hast du noch."

„Die Augen bleiben frei", sagt er sehr bestimmt. „Und ich will Urlaub von meinem Bein."

„Kriegst du, 2 Tage lang, mindestens."

Das klang zu gut, um wahr zu sein, denkt House und fragt sich ernsthaft, wie sie das wohl hinkriegen wollte. Er denkt daran, wie er sich die Hand gebrochen hatte, um von seinem Bein abzulenken. Vielleicht sollte er doch gehen? Nein. Jetzt wollte House es wissen!

„Vaginalverkehr erwünscht?"

House greift in die Tasche, wollte lässig das Kondom präsentieren, aber dann zögerte er... "Ähm.. also... " ach , was soll's? "Wenn's funktioniert. Ich nehme starke Schmerzmittel, die haben so ihre Nebenwirkungen", erklärt er sachlich.

„OK, kriegen wir schon hin. Sonderwünsche?"

"Also, das ist ja das erste Mal... Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was das Standardprogramm so beinhaltet. was wären denn 'Sonderwünsche'?" Scheisse, er war unsicher. Das ruinierte die schöne Fassade!

Sie zählte auf: „Scat. Weiberklamotten, Windeln, Knebel, Masken. Habe auch welche, die die Augen nicht verdecken. E-Schocks."

„Keine Masken." Darüber musste er nicht nachdenken. Aber dann fiel ihm noch was ein! "Gürtel. Haben Sie'n Ledergürtel?" So einen, wie sein Vater ihn hatte...

„Ich habe Peitschen da. Und Katzen. Aber wenn du einen Gürtel willst…" Sie sieht auf den in seiner Jeans. Houses Blick folgt ihrem. Das war nicht dasselbe, aber, ja, der könnte es tun. Er sieht sie an und nickt kurz.

„OK. Noch was?"

„Finger weg von meinem Bein. Sie werden's verstehen, wenn Sie's sehen, klar?" Wenn er irgendwas nicht brauchte, dann das! „Und keine Spuren, wo man keine Klamotten trägt - ist ja wohl logisch."

„OK. Das Safeword lautet Birke, für Neulinge können wir auch ein Gentleword benutzen."

"Oh, keine Sorge, ich bin was gewohnt." prahlt House. Immerhin hatte er seinen Alten überstanden //Birke. was ist das für ein scheiss Wort?// Wie sollte er sich DAS merken? Birke. Birke... Schlanker weißer Baum... Nein. „Ich will ein anderes Wort."

„Es erfüllt seinen Zweck."

"Es erfüllt seinen Zweck, wenn ICH es mir merken kann." schnauzt er sie an.

„Such dir was aus."

"Wilson"

„Wilson? Okay.. einverstanden. Zieh dich aus:"

House macht drei Schritte zu einem Stuhl, dreht ihr den Rücken zu und zieht das Hemd aus - samt T-Shirt. Er kickt die Schuhe von den Füßen und setzt sich, um aus der Hose zu kommen. Das kostet ihn einiges an Überwindung, das Drecks-Bein ist sein wunder Punkt und den zeigt er nicht gerne herum. "Alles?" fragt er, als er nur noch die Unterhose an hat.

„Alles. Und gib mir den Gürtel."

House nickt kurz und entledigt sich der Shorts, zieht den Gürtel aus der Jeans und steht auf. Nackt bis auf den Stock in der Rechten und den Gürtel in der ausgestreckten Linken kommt er sich etwas lächerlich vor. Aber auch aufgeregt. Angenehm aufgeregt.

„Leg dich auf den Tisch."

Liegen ist gut, denkt er. Entspannt das Bein. Also humpelt House zum Tisch, lehnt seinen Stock sorgfältig an, damit er nicht umkippt und legt sich dann auf den Rücken. Zuerst ist der schwere Tisch kalt an seiner Haut, aber das Holz erwärmt sich schnell. Hart und damit nicht allzu bequem bleibt er aber. House verschränkt die Arme hinter dem Kopf und fragt sich, was nun kommt.

Außerhalb seines Sichtfeldes macht die Frau irgendwas. House verrenkt sich den Hals, um zu sehen, was hinter seinem Rücken passiert. Er findet das nur halb so witzig, wenn er die heiße Braut nicht sehen kann. Wofür so'n Fummel, wenn er sie nicht sieht? Außerdem möchte er gerne wissen, was auf ihn zukommt.

Dann tritt sie wieder an den Tisch. House sieht die ledernen Fesseln. Die großen Schnallen, alles sieht verdammt massiv und haltbar aus. House schluckt hart beim Anblick der Dinger und holt tief Luft, um sich mit dem, was nun kommt, abzufinden: Kontrollverlust. Die Nummer am Schluß schminkt er sich in Gedanken ab.

„Spreiz deine Beine."

Er gehorcht, fast ohne zu zögern. Noch hat alles den Charakter vorheriger Nuttenbesuche. aber er weiß, dass sich das jeden Moment ändern wird. Das Gefühl, entblößt zu sein, kriecht langsam in seine Magengrube. Sie fixiert sein rechtes Bein, zieht recht fest an und House stöhnt leise, als sein rechtes Bein protestiert.

„Noch habe ich doch nichts gemacht."

"Das Bein sieht das anders. Es ist sehr eigen in seinen Ansichten", murrt House.

Sie lockert um ein Loch, doch das andere Bein wird stramm fixiert und damit völlig immobilisiert. House fühlt, wie seine Nebennieren Adrenalin ausschütten. Er versucht, sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen

Die Frau verschwindet wieder aus seinem Gesichtsfeld, aber nur für kurze Zeit, dann ist sie zurück, mit einem Paar Handschellen. //Jetzt wird's ernst//.

„Entspann dich."

Das war leichter gesagt als getan! House holt noch ein- zweimal tief Luft...

„Ganz ruhig. Das gehört zum Spiel. Denk an dein Safeword."

House nickt. Denkt an Wilson. Das klappt. House entspannt sich tatsächlich etwas.

House testet die Fesseln. da war keine Luft. er kann den Kopf noch etwas drehen, aber mit den fixierten Händen ist auch die Beweglichkeit seines Nackens beschränkt. ihm ist klar, dass sie ihn jetzt einfach kalt machen könnte... Noch nie hatte er sich FREIWILLIG derart ausgeliefert. Gut, er konnte noch sehen, reden, hören, atmen - aber was hilft das, wenn der Ripper mit einem Messer kommt//Bleib locker!// Statt dessen schließt er die Augen und erforscht dieses Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit.

House beobachtet, wie die Frau ihre Latexhandschuhe anzieht und dann etwas Gleitgel daraufdrückt. Sie reibt seinen Schritt recht unvorsichtig ein.

Das Gel ist kalt und House versucht, sich der Berührung zu entziehen, er ist es nicht gewohnt DA so grob behandelt zu werden. "Wir wollen nichts kaputt manchen, oder?"

„Nein. Wir wollen nur etwas spielen."

„Aber nicht die Eier abreißen. Da hört der Spaß auf."

„Sei still."

House Augen sehen sie groß an, er ist überrascht von dem Kommandoton. "Ich hänge an den Dingern!" erklärt er.

Sie reibt mit einem Finger so weit es geht am Skrotum herunter und gleitet zwischen die zusammengepressten Pobacken. „So lange du noch hängst, tu ich alles, um dich aufzuwecken."

In der Ritze mag er den Finger und ihr Kommentar lässt ihn leise lachen. House entspannt sich, versucht sogar, die Beine etwas weiter zu spreizen. Die dünne schicht Latex zwischen ihr und ihm verleiht der Situation eine merkwürdige Distanziertheit, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich nur der Hygiene dienen mag, denkt House. Die Berührung hat etwas Unwirkliches, weil die Finger so glatt sind unter dem Latex.

Mit der anderen Hand reibt sie an seinem Schaft. „Wirst du auch mal hart? Du bekommst nämlich noch ´nen Einlauf."

"Ich werd' hart, wenns mir passt", schnauzt er. Das war ja wohl... War er hier Kunde oder was? Das Wort 'Einlauf' verhieß nichts Gutes. Vielleicht war der Finger am Hintern gar keine so nette Sache, wie er sich erhofft hatte?

Sie greift mit ihrer Hand, weil sie so glitschig ist, ungeschickt, jedoch fest an sein Kinn. „Wenn du noch ein Ton von dir gibst, ohne dass ich dich frage, knebel ich dich und wärme deinen Hintern mit Paddeln!"

House starrt sie an. Niederstarren ist seine Spezialität. Damit hat er noch alle gekriegt. Die hier wird da keine Ausnahme sein! "Pfft." Seinen Hintern erreicht sie ja gar nicht, so wie sie ihn drapiert hat.

„Du wirst mich nur noch mit 'Herrin' ansprechen. Und das nur, wenn ich es dir erlaube. Verstanden?"

"Klar Schätzchen", mokiert er sich. Er wird sich nicht ins Bockshorn jagen lassen!

Als Antwort verpasst sie ihm eine Ohrfeige und kneift ihm in den Sack. "Hast du mich verstanden?"

Der Schlag ins Gesicht schockiert ihn - mit sowas hat er nicht gerechnet. seine Beine zucken, aber er kann seien Genitalien nicht retten. "AU!" scheiße, das tat verdammt nochmal weh!

„Ob du mich verstanden hast?"

House versucht, seine Atmung ruhig zu halten. er ist sich nicht sicher, ob das hier die Richtung nimmt, die er auch wollte. "Ich.." er schluckt hart.

„Beginne mit 'Meine Herrin' und sprich." Sie umfasst derweil seinen Schaft und reibt langsam.

Oh, das fühlte sich gut an! Das war's vielleicht wert, sie so zu nennen? Er spürt, wie sich was regt. "Meine Herrin, ich hab's verstanden." Gut, das klang vielleicht nicht so devot, wie sie's gerne hätte, aber davon war nicht die Rede, oder?

Leider ist die Hand an seinem Schwanz so schnell wieder weg, wie sie erschienen war. Aber House macht ein wenig Beckenboden-Gymnastik und genießt das Gefühl, wie das Blut einschießt. Gut... richtig gut, denkt er. Er kann sich selbst nicht richtig sehen wegen der scheiß Handschellen, aber hmmm... mindestens Halbmast, schätzt er. Gar nicht so schlecht, denkt House mit etwas Stolz - bei der Menge an THC und Vicodin, die er intus hat! Er kann sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Bis seine Augen auf die Sachen fallen, die da aufgereiht wurden, wie beim Zahnarzt. Oder im OP. ´ Fuck: Stäbchen aus Metall, werden der Reihe nach immer etwas dicker, Desinfektionsmittel, eine kleine Dose, etwas Op-Draht, ganz dünn. House schluckt wieder, während sie weitersucht. House muss an Abtreibungen denken, als er die Utensilien betrachtet. Metallstäbe wie die, mit denen man den Gebärmutterhals dehnte lagen da. Nur... Er hatte definitiv keine Gebärmutter!

Klistiere folgen auf das Tablett: zwei kleine und ein großes Klistier aus Gummi, am Hals aus Plastik.

Die machte ernst! Die würde ihm wirklich einen Einlauf verpassen. Und ... was sonst noch? Sein bester Freund verabschiedete sich gerade wieder und der Anblick des Desinfektionsmittels war nur wenig beruhigend.

Sie griff nach oben und House sah zum ersten Mal bewusst den Haken an der Decke über dem Tisch. Ein starkes Seil hing daran und an dessen Ende ein Metallhaken. Mit routinierten Handgriffen befreit sie seine Füße, aber nur um sie dann an dem Haken festzumachen und in die Höhe zu ziehen. Es zog im Kreuz und an den Beinen, aber diese Art der Belastung verursachte wenigstens keine zusätzlichen Schmerzen im Bein. Dennoch, es war ausgesprochen unangenehm! "Das ist nicht witzig." Oh, Mist, er hatte es vergessen. "Meine Herrin", fügt er noch hinzu

„Dein Satz soll mit 'Meine Herrin' beginnen."

"Meine Herrin, das ist immer noch nicht witzig. was zur Hölle soll das?" Dem Klang nach hätte er auch 'alte Schlampe' sagen können und er wollte auch, dass das so klang!

Das war ihr nicht entgangen und so schlug sie ihn erneut. Ins Gesicht.

So langsam wurde House wütend. Frau oder nicht, er hätte jetzt wirklich gerne zurückgeschlagen! "Nicht ins Gesicht, verdammt! Ich muss morgen arbeiten und das tu' ich nicht im dunklen Keller! Herrin oder nicht."

Wieder klatscht ihre Hand in sein Gesicht. „Rede mich richtig an und bitte mich darum, dir zu verzeihen!"

House kocht vor Wut. Er würde morgen sehr unangenehme Fragen beantworten müssen. Und ER sollte sich jetzt entschuldigen? Funken stoben aus seinen Augen "Oh, meine Herrin, woher glaubst du, kommt das Geld für das hier? He? Vom Beantworten blöder Fragen nach Hämatomen im Gesicht?"

„Nochmal in diesem Ton und ich schütte noch Alkohol über deinen brennenden Arsch, nachdem ich ihn blaugeschlagen habe!"

Die Vorstellung, von einer Frau vermöbelt zu werden war einfach zu lächerlich und trotz seiner offensichtlichen Hilflosigkeit musste House lachen.

Aus dem Nichts taucht ein Paddel in ihrer Hand auf und sie holt weit aus, trifft seinen bloßen Hintern. Es macht ein sehr lautes klatschendes Geräusch. Und es schmerzt!

House ist augenblicklich still. Der Schlag war lauter als schmerzhaft, aber verdammt, er war SEHR laut! Irgendwie hatte er die Regeln, die hier galten noch nicht ganz durchschaut. er will ihre Hand wieder an seinem Schwanz fühlen! Also startet er einen Versuchsballon, holt tief Luft und sagt zwischen zusammengebissenen zähnen hindurch "Meine Herrin, es tut mir leid." Was sollte ihm eigentlich leid tun? Er hatte es vergessen... War nicht so wichtig. Er wollte eine Belohnung haben!

Seine Augen verfolgen aufmerksam jede ihrer Bewegungen. Das kleine Klistier, nach dem sie jetzt greift, kann einem Finger nicht Konkurrenz machen. DEN Einlauf könnte er wegstecken. So ein bisschen anale Spielerei mochte er. House hoffte, das Wasser würde vernünftig gewärmt werden. Er spürt, wie sein After in freudiger Erwartung zuckt, bei der Vorstellung. So schlimm ist es also gar nicht, denkt er. Sein Schwanz zeigte auch wieder Interesse, wuchs und regte sich. Das war gut. Sein Zorn verebbte.

Sie ballt ihre linke Faust um das kleine Teil, um es zu wärmen. Mit der rechten Hand streicht sie an seinem After entlang und etwas zwischen die Beine, um an seinen Schwanz zu kommen. Knetet etwas an seinem Sack, bis sie ihn wieder alleine lässt.

House schließt die Augen und entspannt sich. Fast hätte er geschnurrt. Aber dann war sie schon wieder weg! Konnte das nicht ein wenig länger dauern?

Zum Glück ist sie fast sofort zurück, mit einem Handtuch, das sie unter seinen Hintern legt. Sie hebt ihn noch etwas höher, um es weiter unter seinen Körper zu schieben. Dann öffnet sie das kleine Klistier und drückt leicht, um den Hals etwas gleitfreudiger zu machen.

Das wurde jetzt doch deutlich unbequem. Sein Rücken würde ihm das heimzahlen. Vielleicht... Da er die Regeln hier nur mittels Versuch und Fehler lernen konnte, probierte er es noch einmal "Meine Herrin" er biss sich auf die Lippe, das war schon absurd-komisch! "Meine Herrin, das ist unbequem."

„Bald vorbei." Sie führt den Hals in seinen Anus und drückt den gesamten Inhalt mit einem Mal aus.

Die Penetration fühlt sich erwartungsgemäß gut an, aber das Wasser war nicht sonderlich warm; sein Rektum reagiert empfindlich und seine Muskeln spannen sich, um das Zeug loszuwerden.

Sie führt einen Finger hinein und penetriert vorsichtig, damit von dem Inhalt nicht viel herausläuft. Mit der anderen Hand fasst sie, zwischen seine Beine hindurch, seinen Schaft. House stöhnt mit offenem Mund. Geil. Das war... Ja, aber er wagt es nicht, sich zu entspannen. Die Vorstellung, unter sich zu machen, ist geradezu beängstigend und das nimmt der Sache etwas den Reiz. Er kneift so gut er kann um den Finger herum. Bloss nicht nachlassen! Sein Schwanz ist glücklich, weil er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit einer erfahrenen Hand hat. Er ist schlagartig hart und bereit für alles.

„Ah, das ist es also. Von etwas Reiben und einem Finger im Hintern wirst du hart? Ich habe noch viel bessere Dinge als meinen Finger." Sie reibt weiter an seinem Schaft und penetriert nun schneller, damit er sich entspannt und es rausläuft.

Sein Mund formt ein stummes 'Oh' als er fühlt, wie zu dem unfassbar guten Gefühl des Fingers in seinem Hintern das warme Tröpfeln von Flüssigkeit dazu kommt. House spürt, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schießt. So sehr er sich bemüht, er kommt nicht dagegen an. die Bewegungen des Fingers arbeiten gegen ihn "M- meine Herrin.. ich... bitte nicht..." Oh Gott im Himmel, er fühlte sich wie ein zurückgebliebenes Kind, das nicht einhalten konnte. Ungute Erinnerungen werden wach.

Sie penetriert schneller und tiefer und zieht ihren Finger plötzlich wieder raus.

Der Rückzug kommt völlig überraschend und unerwartet. House schließt die Augen. Er fühlt sich unfassbar erniedrigt. Die warmen Tropfen laufen an seinem Hintern hinunter und er war sich sicher, dass er es RIECHEN konnte. Sein Schwanz schien unbeeindruckt, das dumme Teil! House öffnet seine Augen zögerlich, und blickte an seinen eigenen Beinen vorbei nach der Domina "'tschuldigung...", murmelte er, zutiefst beschämt über seinen Mangel an Kontrolle über so grundlegende Körperfunktionen.

An Stelle von Spott oder Strafe streichelt ihre latexüberzogene Hand flüchtig seinen linken Oberschenkel. Dann füllt sie das große Klistier. House wird starr, aber sie verwendet es nur zum Ausspülen und dann wischt sie die Reste, die noch an seiner Haut sind, mit dem Handtuch ab.

Schlimmer konnte es nicht werden. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihn nun auch noch säuberte, war fast schlimmer, als das Malheur selbst, da änderte auch die flüchtige Zärtlichkeit nichts, die House sehr bewusst wahrgenommen hatte. Zärtlichkeit war in seinem Leben Mangelware, immer gewesen.

Sie legt das Handtuch weg und wechselt die Handschuhe. Dann holt sie eine Tube Gleitgel und einen Plug.

Für einen Moment hatte House befürchtet, das Riesen-Klistier würde seinem kleinen Bruder nachfolgen. Als sie es weglegte, stösst er erleichtert die Luft aus.

Sie nimmt den Plug und stellt sich so, dass er gut sehen kann. Dann beginnt sie, am Plug zu lecken und legt es an seine Lippen.

Heilige Scheiße! Denkt House. Da könnte man ja vom Zusehen kommen! Als das Teil gegen seinen Mund lehnt, ist er nicht sicher, was von ihm erwartet wird. Zögerlich öffnete er seinen Mund… Es schmeckte nach Kunststoff und ein klein wenig auch nach der Frau. House streckt seine Zunge heraus, gibt sich der Erotik dieses Moments hin, während seine Scham verebbt. Er denkt an Wilson und wird rot, aber damit entwickelte er Elan.

Die Frau nimmt ihm den Plug wieder weg und greift zur Tube Gleitmittel, gibt eine großzügige Menge auf die Spitze und dann ein wenig auf den Ringmuskel.

House war sich nicht sicher, ob er das packte. Er wollte es, ja, verdammt! Der Finger war schon so geil gewesen - das da... Liebe Güte, aber er war groß. Das waren sicher drei Zentimeter im Durchmesser und so, wie er hier von einer Frustration zur Nächsten taumelte, wollte er sicher nicht eine Fissur riskieren, nur um zu kriegen , was er sich ersehnte//Denke an die Regeln!// ermahnte er sich. "Meine Herrin, der Arsch ist noch Jungfrau."

„Das Teil ist nicht gross."

House zog die Stirn in Falten: musste er jeden Satz mit 'Meine Herrin' anfangen? da würde eine Diskussion ja endlos dauern. "Meine Herrin..." Nicht lachen, House! "Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, dass alles heil bleibt, weil mir die Übung fehlt."

Sie antwortet nicht. Statt dessen schiebt sie langsam den Plug hinein.

House holt tief Luft und stöhnt laut, als er spürt, wie der Muskel gedehnt wird. Göttlich! Es fühlte sich riesig an! "Oh Gott..." Er konnte kaum aufhören, zu stöhnen.

Sie penetriert langsam, aber nur bis kurz vor dem Ende des Plugs.

Sein Körper greift nach dem Eindringling, will mehr, tiefer; seine Muskeln ziehen sich rhythmisch zusammen. So viele Nervenenden - Unfassbar! Wieso hatte er das noch nie vorher ausprobiert? House fühlte sich unsäglich ... voll... ausgefüllt... rattenscharf!

Ihre andere Hand umfasst nun seinen Schaft und reibt mit quälender Langsamkeit. „Sag mir, wie sich das anfühlt!"

House stöhnte laut. Das hatte noch nie jemand wissen wollen! "Ich... glaube, ich komme gleich..." Er war atemlos vor Lust.

Als Antwort reibt seinen Schaft grob und schnell.

House schreit fast, sein Körper bäumte sich in den Fesseln auf, seine Stimme überschlägt sich, als er ein lang gezogenes 'Jaaa' ausstößt. Gleich. Gleich war es soweit! Er spürt, wie sich sein Körper wie eine Sprungfeder zusammenzieht, sich bereit macht. House versuchte ernsthaft, irgendwie aktiv zu werden, aber die Fesseln erlaubten das nicht.

Nummer Sieben zieht den Plug langsam wieder aus dem Anus und hält nur noch seinen Schaft ohne Bewegung in der Hand.

Houses Augen flogen auf. Was...? Wieso machte sie nicht weiter? "Was..." keuchte er, verwirrt, frustriert, er fühlte sich zurückgewiesen. Sein Schwanz pochte, er ist so hart, dass es fast weh tut und sein After pulsiert aber er fühlte sich ... leer, verzweifelt und absolut notgeil. Und er konnte NICHTS tun!

Sie grinst ihn an „Wo ist deine Schlagfertigkeit geblieben?"

"Die spritzt dir gleich auf die Hand, Meine Herrin." keuchte er. Scheiße, wenn er nicht gleich zu Schuss kam... Er versucht, sich gegen ihre stille Hand zu bewegen, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Stimulation.

Die Frau lässt von ihm ab und schmeißt die Handschuhe zum Handtuch. Nimmt sich ein neues Paar und zieht sie an, streicht wieder ganz sanft an seinem Penis entlang und greift wieder zum Plug und führt nur die Spitze ein. „Zeig mir, dass du ein guter Junge bist."

House winselte leise. Gott, er brauchte es jetzt. Sofort! Er fühlte sich, als ob sein ganzer Körper eine einzige erogene Zone war oder er nur noch aus seinem Schwanz und Anus bestand - so oder so, er nahm nichts anderes mehr wahr, als seine Lust. Was wollte sie? Er nickte; House hätte ihr jetzt alles gegeben. Geld, seine Pillen, egal, nur: kommen wollte er! Sein Körper zitterte unter der Anstrengung, die die ungewohnte Stellung verursachte und dann war es egal. Er war sich nicht zu schade, zu betteln dafür war das hier einfach bei weitem zu grandios. "Meine Herrin... BITTE!" Sogar seine Augen flehten. Die logen nie, aber das konnte sie nicht wissen.

Ja! Sie drückt den Plug ganz langsam etwas tiefer rein - und stoppt dann wieder.

Das lustvolle Stöhnen ging in ein frustriertes Knurren über. Was denn jetzt? Er würde um jeden Millimeter betteln müssen, erkannte House. "Oh, Meine Herrin, bitte... Gott, fick mich!" Er würde definitiv den Verstand verlieren, wenn nicht was passierte!

Wieder drückt sie ein weiteres Mal ganz langsam ein Stück hinein, ganz wenig.

Zu wenig! "Was willst du von mir?" House war verzweifelt. Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass er mal so tief sinken würde und es war ihm egal, er sehnte sich danach, dass sie ihm ERLAUBTE, endlich seinen Orgasmus zu haben!

„Ich will sehen, wie lange du mich anbetteln kannst."

Ach du liebe Güte! Ewig, schätze House. Das war grausam! "Meine Herrin..." keuchte House, "bitte, fick mich!"

Sie grinst ihn nur an.

House schwitzt, "M...meine Herrin..." Er muss sich zusammennehmen! "Bitte!"

Aber sie zieht den Plug etwas raus und schaut ihn fordernd an.

Was war denn jetzt schon wieder falsch? Er war kaum noch in der Lage, Worte zu bilden, und sollte hier elaborierte Konversation machen? "Meine Herrin, bitte, fick mich." Seine Stimme zitterte wie sein Körper, Tränen der Frustration standen in seinen Augen "BITTE!"

Gab es Studien, die belegten, wie lange ein Mann in diesem Zustand verbleiben konnte?, fragte sich der diagnostische Teil seines Hirns gerade.

Sie rührt sich nicht, nur das Grinsen wird breiter und sie zieht den Plug noch ein Stück heraus.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! "Ich bettel doch die ganze Zeit! Lass mich BITTE endlich kommen... Oh Gott, bitte, meine Herrin, bitte, lass mich kommen, Meine Herrin, fick mich, bitte, meine Herrin, bitte fick mich..." Er weinte. Frust, Gier, Wut - alles brach sich seinen Weg. House wusste: er könnte es abbrechen - aber dann würde er AUF KEINE FALL KOMMEN! Also KONNTE er es nicht abbrechen. House musste es zu Ende bringen, koste es, was es wolle.

Mit einem einzigen Stoß ist der Plug zurück in seinem After und sie langt sofort mit der rechten Hand zur Eichel.

House schrie auf. Sein überreizter Körper wollte explodieren, aber irgendwas klemmte jetzt. Scheiße, sie hatten es übertrieben. House war völlig verzweifelt. "Bitte, Meine Herrin, bitte, tu was... mehr... bitte... oh Gott, bitte lass mich kommen!" Das war kein Spiel mehr. Das war dringende Notwendigkeit für House. Und ihm war im Moment jedes Mittel recht!

Die Hand wichst ihn jetzt und massiert sanft seine Eier, schaut ihm dabei ins Gesicht.

House hielt sich an ihren Augen fest. Das tat gut. Ja... Er stöhnte wieder laut "Meine Herrin," flüsterte er atemlos, "fester, bitte."

Sie umfasst ihn fester und masturbiert ihn schneller, grinst ihn dabei an. Die eine Hand wandert vom Skrotum zur Eichel und verweilt dort so nah wie möglich.

"Ja..", flüsterte er, "ja..." und dann kam er - der ganze Körper wurde durchgeschüttelt, er schrie und schlug mit dem Kopf gegen den Tisch als sein Schwanz feuerte und feuerte. House wusste, dass man nicht das Bewusstsein verlor, aber es fühlte sich verdammt genauso an. Er fiel in einen warmen Abgrund.

Die Frau hält die Hand über seine Eichel und lässt ihn sich auf dem Handschuh ergießen.

House schnappte nach Luft und rang um seine Fassung. Er weinte immer noch leise.

Sie schüttelt mit einer Handbewegung das Ejakulat in sein Gesicht.

Der Mann blinzelt die Frau an. Er war zu erschöpft, um noch irgendeine große Gefühlsregung zu haben.

Dann ist die Hand an seinem Mund. House sieht sie an, immer noch bemüht, sich in den Griff zu bekommen. Er wünscht sich eine Decke und ein paar tröstende Arme, statt dessen sollte er... Schlucken! Gehorsam öffnet er seinen Mund.

House fühlt sich noch verwundbarer als zu Beginn. Sie hatte sein Innerstes nach außen gekehrt und im Moment fühlte er sich, als ob hier Nerven bloß lagen, die nicht dafür gemacht waren.

„Ich hoffe, du kommst nicht auf die Idee, jetzt noch etwas zu wollen."

Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Was er wollte, würde er von IHR nicht bekommen, das war ihm klar.

„OK. 5 Minuten, ich mach dir ´ne Schale Wasser fertig." Sie kramt in einem anderen Schrank herum und holt eine Plastikschale in Folie verpackt und einen kleinen Kanister Wasser und ein paar Papiertücher.

//back to business// dachte House zynisch. Auf einmal will er nur noch Heim. Das 'Spiel' war vorbei, was blieb war eine tiefe Erschöpfung und ein Zustand, so emotional, wie er ihn schon lange nicht mehr erfahren hatte. "Mach mich los, bitte." Er zerrte an den Fesseln.

„Ja, sofort." Sie stellt die Schale ab, zieht den Plug heraus und legt es in ein Tuch, dann lässt sie die Beine herunter und befreit zuletzt die Hände.

House setzt sich auf und belastet versuchsweise das linke Bein. Er greift seinen Stock und macht noch einen Schritt. Noch einen und noch einen, dann starrt er die Frau an "Wahnsinn! Kann ich das auf Rezept kriegen?"

„Hm, wird nicht billig auf Dauer, es sei denn du bist Arzt oder sowas."

House grinst sie an. "Das Problem ist, dass wir uns nicht selbst die Rezepte ausstellen dürfen" Er zieht sich an, duschen kann er zu Hause und das Bedürfnis nach seiner sicheren Höhle ist überwältigend. "Kann ich ein Taxi kriegen?" Jetzt Motorrad zu fahren, wäre Selbstmord!

„Klar, geh zu Maria, das ist die Dame an der Bar."

Er nickte. "Wo zahle ich?"

„Bei mir."

„OK. Cash oder Karte?" House war sich nicht sicher, ob er genug Bares dabei hatte. Sie würde ihn eventuell hauen, wenn er nicht genug hätte - nein, das würde die eben NICHT tun. Er grinste bei dem Gedanken.

„Was gibt's zu Grinsen? Cash natürlich. Was sollen wir der Bank denn als Artikel für die Rechnung schicken? Rechnung des Love Doktors? 2 Stunden, machen 400 Mücken."

House zahlte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. "Dann... Bis später mal."

„Äh.. Gehts dir gut?", fragt sie.

"Ich bin OK." Die Standard-Antwort kam ohne nachzudenken. Er nickte der Frau noch einmal kurz zu, dann hinkte er zurück in die Bar, wo er ein Taxi bestellte.

Zu Hause angekommen verkroch er sich sofort im Bett, wo er erschöpft einschlief.

Als der Wecker klingelte, wollte House in üblicher Manier draufschlagen, um das Ding zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Ah!" Seine Schulter schmerzte – Folge der Fesselung vom Vorabend, schätzte House. Immerhin, ohne das hätte er den letzten Abend eventuell ins Reich der Träume verbannt!

Als er versucht, sich aufzusetzen, stellt House fest, dass sein Rücken schrecklich weh tut. Er stöhnt und verzieht sein Gesicht. Quält sich hoch und geht ins Bad. Duschen erweist sich als fast unmöglich. Er ist so steif, dass er kaum alle Stellen seines Körpers erreichen kann. Jeder Bewegung, die die Oberarme mit einschließt, jedes Bücken und Drehen zur Seite ist verbunden mit reißenden Schmerzen und laut protestierenden Muskeln.

Erst bei seiner Ankunft im Krankenhaus erkennt House, dass er etwas vermisst: Den Schmerz im Bein! Sein Körper ist mit so vielen anderen Dingen beschäftigt, dass für den alten Bekannten ‚Chronischer Nervenschmerz Quadriceps Rechts' keine Zeit ist.

„Hey, was ist Dir denn passiert?" Wilson holt ihn mit einem Kaffee ein. Houses steifer Gang ist mehr als offensichtlich.

„Der Rücken. Ich hab total verdreht auf dem Sofa geschlafen."

„Ja, es ist ja auch so furchtbar weit bis zum Bett.", nickt Wilson, Verständnis heuchelnd. „Hast Du Dich wieder bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit betrunken?"

„Nein!"

„Warum schläfst Du dann auf dem Sofa? Das ist für Dich viel zu kurz."

Mann! Wilson war schlimmer als die Spanische Inquisition! „Das Fernsehprogramm war Scheiße, da bin ich eingepennt, MAMA." Er bedenkt Wilson mit einem Blick, der klar sagt, dass er das nicht weiter Diskutieren will und sein Freund ließ es auch dabei.

Seine Welpen bemerken seine Steifheit fast sofort. House hat Probleme, die Hand bis zur oberen Kante des Whiteboard zu heben und greift sich mehrfach ans Rückgrat. Schließlich wirft er Foreman den Stift zu und setzt sich – vorsichtig. „Aber krakeln Sie ordentlich! Am Ende kann das sonst noch jemand lesen!"

Als Chase eine besonders lächerliche Theorie zum aktuellen Fall aufstellt, schießt House nach vorne. Zumindest war das seine Absicht. Er friert in der Bewegung ein und holt ganz langsam Luft.

„Ist Ihnen nicht gut?" Cameron ist besorgt.

„Ich bin OK." House zwingt sich, gerade zu sitzen und spürt, wie zwei Wirbel kackend in ihre ursprüngliche Lage rutschen. „Fuck…" Herr im Himmel! Wie sollte er das bis Fünf Uhr abends aushalten?

Er konnte nicht lange sitzen oder Stehen und wenn er auf und ab hinkte, bewegte er sich steif wie eine Marionette.

Foreman hätte allerdings wetten mögen, dass der Alte weniger stark hinkte! (Houses OP hatte einen Teil des oberen Quadriceps gefordert. Da dieser Muskel für das Strecken des Unterschenkels verantwortlich ist, kann das Bein nicht mehr voll kontrolliert gebeugt werden – ein Einknicken des Beines führt daher oft zum Hinfallen. Auch ohne Schmerz war House daher auf die Unterstützung einer Gehhilfe angewiesen, wenn er auch das Bein längst nicht so schonen muss.)

Und House war gut gelaunt! Natürlich war er ruppig und arrogant wie immer, aber seine Sprüche waren eine Spur milder als sonst.

Wäre er ein gläubiger Mensch, dachte House, dann würde er ‚Nummer Sieben', wie er sie bei sich nannte, heilig sprechen! Er erlitt fast mit Freuden die Qualen eines total überanstrengten Rückens und überdehnter Schultermuskeln, wenn er sein Bein dafür mal vergessen konnte!

Die Mittagspause verbrachte er mit einem Spaziergang im Park. Die Bewegung verbesserte seinen Zustand leicht, bis er über eine hochstehende Platte auf dem Gehweg stolperte. Wieder schoss heißer Schmerz seinen Rücken entlang und er blieb eine Minute stehen, bis das Schlimmste vorbei war.

Selbst am nächsten Tag war der Schmerz in seinem Bein nur unterschwellig und erträglich, sein Rückenschmerz war etwas abgeklungen. House konnte nicht sagen, ob dieser oder der vergangene Tag besser war. Beide waren gut. Er konnte spazieren gehen und es einfach genießen!

Wilson holte ihn ein „Hey. Kann es sein, dass du besser gehst?" Der Onkologe deutete auf Houses Bein.

„Über-Nacht-Muskel-Regeneration?", fragte House ätzend.

„Eher nicht. Aber Rücken-schlimmer-als-Bein Filter?"

„Möglich. Ich sollte mir einen Bandscheibenvorfall zulegen ist es das, was Du meinst?"

„Blendende Idee, House. Nein, besser: Querschnitt, dann hast Du gar keine Sorgen mehr. Darf ich derjenige sein, der Dir ins Kreuz tritt?"

House bedachte Wilson mit einem merkwürdigen Blick. „Komische Vorstellung von Freundschaft, die du da hast."

„Das ist der schlechte Umgang. Deine Ansichten färben ab." Um das zu belegen, stiehlt Wilson Houses Chips und springt außer Reichweite.

„Krüppel-Schinder!"

„Lahme Ente!"

House schlug Wilson mit seinem Stock ins Kreuz. Ein Fehler, denn die unbedachte Bewegung verursachte neuerliche Schmerzen in seinem Rücken und nun stehen beide Männer da und jammern. „Ich glaube, ich werde alt." stöhnt House leise.

„Alt, aber nicht erwachsen."

Danach kehrt der leidige Normalzustand zurück. House überlegt ernsthaft, ob er das ganze nicht billiger und schneller haben könnte, aber eine auf dem Unterarm ausgedrückte Zigarette lehrt ihn eines Besseren: es war nicht das Gleiche! Nummer Sieben hatte etwas mit ihm angestellt, was über das simple Zufügen von physischem Schmerz hinausging.


	2. Machtkampf

Machtkampf - eine Grenze und ein Geheimnis werden entdeckt

Tagelang hadert er mit sich und seine Laune sinkt mit jedem Tag, so wie der Schmerz in seinem Bein wieder zunimmt. House muss zugeben, dass er eine Wiederholung will. Der Schmerz, die Aufgabe von Kontrolle, nicht zu vergessen der Sex! Eine gefährliche Mischung und er wollte all das wieder! Der Urlaub vom Bein war das Sahnehäubchen!

Und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, dann war da noch etwas mit ihm passiert. Ganz am Ende der Session, als er nur noch ein erbärmlich bettelndes Etwas gewesen war, geweint und gefleht hat, da… war irgendwo in seinem Innern ein Knoten aufgegangen. Es war der Verschluss der geheimen Kammer der Emotionen gewesen. House, der sich normalerweise immer völlig unter Kontrolle hatte, niemanden an sich heran liess, so sehr, dass er teilweise von sich selbst entfremdet war, war selbst kaum noch in der Lage, diesen Knoten zu öffnen. An diesem Ort, in der Hand einer Fremden, war diese Tür aufgegangen und hatte ihn überschwemmt.

Zehn Tage nach seinem ersten Besuch ist er soweit: er schwingt sich in seine alte Karre und fährt wieder hin. Er schlendert lässig in die Bar und bestellt ohne nachzudenken Nummer Sieben.

Und wieder heisst es warten. Er denkt sich, dass das wohl ihre Masche ist, die Leute warten zu lassen, bis die fast aufgeben. Er hätte jetzt zwei Optionen: mega-ungeduldig und sofort wieder gehen oder aber den Coolen mimen und einfach ... w a r t e n. Er entscheidet sich dafür, es auszusitzen - der Abend ist noch jung und er hat sonst nichts vor.

Nummer Sieben kommt diesmal zu ihm; steht vor ihm und fragt ohne Umschweife „Wie letztes mal?"

Hose blinzelt sie an, zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Der Keller ist frei und ein Klinikraum."

"Ich soll arbeiten?", fragt er entsetzt, „es ist nach fünf!"

Sie grinst und scheint zu kapieren, dass er wirklich Arzt ist.

„Was ist im Keller?", fragt er neugierig.

„Im Keller gibts Käfige und ein grösseres Peitschenrepertoire."

"Ich denke, Käfige sind nicht mein Ding", sagt er langsam. Fesseln war eine Sache, kleine Räume oder Finsternis eine ganz andere! Davon hat es in der Vergangenheit genug gegeben.

„Okay. Mit etwas Geduld können wir auch in den Raum vom letzten Mal. Oder in den Klinikraum"

"Ich mag Fliesen. Gehen wir?" House steht auf. Die Idee des Klinikraums gefällt ihm.

„Da lang." Sie deutet auf die Treppe, die nach oben führt.

House sieht sie an, zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und wedelt mit seinem Stock. "Ist vielleicht in Vergessenheit geraten: Krüppel. Treppen böse."

„Setz dich, bin gleich wieder da." Nummer Sieben geht in den Gang, in dem der Raum vom letzten Mal ist, fragt jemanden etwas.

House beschliesst, stehen zu bleiben, weil das letzendlich weniger mühselig ist. Nach kurzer Zeit kommt sie wieder und führt ihn in den Gang vom letzten Mal. „Hier lang."

House folgt ihr, bewundert ihren Hintern und fragt sich, wie man in solchen Schuhen laufen kann..

Die Frau öffnet die Tür und wartet, bis House drin ist. „Bin gleich wieder da." Sie verschwindet wieder.

House sieht sich derweil um. Sieht richtig echt aus, wie in der Klinik, in der er seine Assistenzzeit verbracht hatte. Bisschen altbacken, aber authentisch. House amüsiert sich. Als die Tür sich öffnet, kommt Nummer Sieben herein, umgezogen: weisse Lederpumps mit roten Seidenstrümpfen und einem weissen Lackkleid mit Reissverschluss vorn und einer kleinen Haube auf. "Wenn alle Schwestern so angezogen wären..." murmelt er anerkennend. Dann wäre auch er nett zu denen, ganz sicher!

„Das nächste Mal reserviere bei uns. Ruf Maria an, lass dir später ihre Nummer geben, eine Stunde vorher reicht. Oben gibt's Gynäkologenstühle, hier nicht. Was darfs sein?"

"Ähm... ja." Himmel, sie weist ihn zurecht, als sei er ein Schuljunge! "Sie machen doch sowieso, was sie wollen, oder?", fragt House vorsichtig. Er hat keine Lust auf Ohrfeigen!

„Hat's dir das letzte mal nicht geffallen? Sag mir, wo das Problem lag."

Jetzt ist er in der Zwickmühle. Seine Augen suchen den Raum ab, weil er sie nicht ansehen mag. "Es war... erniedrigend. Ich denke, wenn hier nur läuft, was ICH will, dann wird das nix." Ja. Er nickt. "Sie wissen, was ich NICHT will, der Rest - Sie sind hier der Profi, richtig?"

„Was schlägst du vor? Sag es ruhig."

"Ich will..." Es fällt ihm schwer, das zu sagen aber sie wartet geduldig. "Schlagen Sie mich. Mit dem Gürtel!"

„Hier? Das können wir auch unten machen, wenn du das möchtest. Dort habe ich auch einige Gürtel."

"Treppe", erinnert er sie. "Nein, das hier... mit einem Stethoskop kann man verrückte Sachen machen."

„Na gut, aber du wirst später die Treppen leicht steigen können. Oder ist runter auch so schlimm?"

Das klingt verlockend! House zuckt die Schultern. "Wenn ich zum Gürtel muss, dann muss ich das." Er würde sich fügen.

Sie nickt nur, öffnet die Tür und geht vor. Ein ziemlich breiter Mann steht im Gang und schliesst die Tür und stellt sich wieder an die erste Tür. Sieben läuft zu den Treppen und dreht sich um, um nach House zu sehen. Der beisst die Zähne zusammen und beginnt mit dem Abstieg. Er hasst die Langsamkeit, mit der es geht, den Schmerz. Er greift in die Jacke und macht die Pillendose auf.

Sie hört das Klappern hinter sich, dreht sich kurz um und schaut auf die Dose, sagt aber nichts.. Darin hat er Übung, das geht mit einer Hand ohne Probleme. Er wirft zwei ein. Die wirken natürlich nicht so schnell, aber das Bewusstsein, sie intus zu haben, reicht schon fast. Unten angekommen grinst er. "Man könnte sie verklagen."

„Aber du wolltest doch-"

"ICH will ja nicht klagen." Er zeigt mit dem Daumen auf die Treppe - "Dafür müssen Sie's heute aber extra-gut machen."

Sie deutet ein Lächeln an. „Hier." Sie geht zum vorletzten Raum des Ganges und öffnet die Tür. „Bin gleich wieder da" - damit geht sie wieder die Treppe hoch.

Der Kellerraum fühlt sich nicht gut an. Sein Puls geht hoch. House sieht sich in dem Raum um und denkt an früher, hat Angst, dass das Licht ausgehen könnte und er im Dunkeln hockt; sagt sich gleichzeitig, dass das totaler Blödsinn ist, dass das hier eine sichere Umgebung ist. Als die Stehlampe flackert, schafft House es kaum seinen Fluchtreflex zu beherrschen. Er geht auf und ab, um die Spannung abzubauen. Wo blieb sie? Er fühlte sich sicherer, wenn sie da war. Als er das harte Klappern von Absätzen im Gang hört, holt er Luft. Ja, sie kam zurück. Bei ihrem Anblick atmet er laut aus.

Sie steht in der Tür, ein Kondom in der Hand. „Ich wusste nicht, ob du diesmal Vaginalverkehr willst. Und da du schon unten bist.."

Die Hand zittert ein winziges Bisschen, aber das könnte auch von seinem rasenden Herzschlag kommen, als er ihr seinen mitgebrachten Gummi zeigt.

Sie hatte sich umgezogen, trug eine Corsage aus Leder, mit Cups und Trägern in schwarz. Dazu wieder einen Minirock, diesmal ohne Strümpfe, nur mit Overknees. Sieben sieht auf seine Hand, sagt aber nichts.

Auf die Frage nach Verkehr antwortet House: "Ich bin ein Mann. Männer wollen das doch immer. Letztes Mal war aber auch verdammt geil." Er sieht sie an. "Lass mich betteln!"

„Gut. Vaginalverkehr macht 50 Mücken Aufschlag, oral 100. Bedarf?"

Liebe Güte! Er stand vor der freien Auswahl und konnte sich nicht konzentrieren! Endlich schüttelt er den Kopf. Das bekam er überall. "Ist nicht so wichtig. Ich will... ich will..." Wie sollte er das erklären?

„Den Gürtel. Such dir einen aus." Sieben holt einen aus einer Kiste im Schrank in der Ecke und zeigt ihm einen braunen Gürtel ohne Schnalle und einen schwarzen mit einer grossen, silbernen Schnalle.

Er sieht sie sich an und nimmt den Schwarzen.

"Ich habe chornische Schmerzen. Ich will Schmerz mal als etwas... Gutes erfahren." Machte es überhaupt Sinn? Kapierte sie das? "Wenn ich komme: tu mir weh."

„OK. Diesmal mehr Urlaub für dein Bein?"

House beißt sich auf die Lippe "Ja. Auch. Und Urlaub von mir."

Sieben schaut ihn kurz an. „Wie möchtest du es? Wünsche?"

"Ein oder zwei Schläge mit der Schnalle, den Rest mit dem Leder." Er deutet auf den Gürtel.

„OK. Und sonst? Fesseln mit einem Seil OK?"

„Ja."

„Zieh dich aus."

Er nickt und obwohl sie ihn ja schon nackt gesehen hat, zieht er es vor, sich in der Ecke - weit weg von den Käfigen - mit dem Rücken zu ihr auszuziehen. Als er fertig ist, dreht er sich um und hinkt zu ihr herüber. Fast sofort hat er wieder dieses Gefühl, ihr ausgeliefert zu sein.

„Leg dich auf den Tisch." Sie deutet auf ein Konstrukt, das eher einer Streckbank, denn einem Tisch gleicht. House schaut das Ding misstrauisch an und gehorcht dann. Sieben geht zum Schrank und holt Handschellen raus.

"Ähm, wirklich, bitte: ich habe letztes Mal ziemlich viele doofe Fragen beantworten müssen. Nicht ins Gesicht und nicht auf die Hände, OK?"

Sie geht ohne etwas zu sagen noch einmal zum Schrank und holt einen einzigen Latexhandschuh, den sie rechts anzieht. „Ok. Hände."

House zögert. Beim letzten Mal hatte man die Male sehen können. (DAS ist auch erniedrigend!) Mit einem Seufzer hält er ihr die Hände hin.

„Denke an dein Safeword. Wilson, richtig? Du musst das nicht tun, es geht auch ohne Fesseln. Aber glaub mir, es ist einfacher."

"Ich will es.", sagt er fest. Sollen sie im PPTH doch tratschen! Über ihn zerrissen sie sich ja eh ständig das Maul!

Wilson würde ihn wahrscheinlich zwangseinweisen lassen, wenn der hiervon wüsste, dachte House. Kam jetzt der Gürtel? House beobachtete sie genau.

Sieben nimmt seine Hände und läuft zum Ende des Tisches, an dem sein Kopf liegt. Sie schließt die Handschellen erst um das rechte Handgelenk, befestigt sie dann an dem Tisch und dann das linke Handgelenk

House spürt, wie die Position seine Atmung einschränkt. Es zieht in seinen Schultern.. Gleich würde es soweit sein. Er erwartet den Moment der völligen Hilflosigkeit, mit der letzten Schnalle, die sie schloss, würde er von all der Last befreit - wenn auch nur für eine Weile. Jemand anders würde sich um alles kümmern.

Die Domina geht zum anderen Ende des Tisches und legt dort den Gürtel hin. Sie nimmt zwei Seile aus dem Schrank und kommt zurück, legt ihre rechte Hand auf seinen rechten Oberschenkel und spürt die Narbe unter der Hand. Sieben streicht einmal drüber und legt die Seile am Fußende auf den Boden.

House zuckt unter der Berührung zusammen. Er ist es nicht gewöhnt, da angefasst zu werden. Ausserdem besteht immer die Gefahr, dass es schmerzhaft sein könnte, wenn irgend ein Idiot da hinlangte. Warum machte sie nicht weiter? Er starrt auf die Seile, dann auf sie.

Sie wendet sich ab, geht zur Wand und sucht eine Gerte, die dort an Haken hängt, genau in seinem Blickfeld.

"Ich dachte, wir hätten uns auf den Gürtel geeinigt?", brummelt House. Wie war das mit 'er macht die Regeln'?

„Du sollst deinen Satz mit 'Meine Herrin' beginnen."

Oh, diesmal auch? "Meine Herrin, die Gerte war nicht... gewünscht."

Sieben nimmt die Gerte in die rechte Hand und steigt auf den Tisch. Sie steht über seinem Gesicht und hält sich mit einer Hand an einem Seil von der Decke fest. Dann hebt sie ihren Fuß und legt ihn mit der Spitze des Schuhs auf seinem Mund ab. „Das interessiert mich gerade nicht. Mach deinen Mund auf."

House dreht seinen Kopf weg.

„Mach deinen Mund auf!", sagt sie etwas energischer.

Er war doch nicht bescheuert! Wer konnte sagen, wo der Schuh schon gewesen war? "Nein", knirscht er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Sie schlägt mit der Gerte zwischen seine Oberschenkel und drückt den Schuh nun an seinen Mund.

Das war unhygienisch! Der Arzt in ihm rebelliert. Alles was er tat , war die Zähne fester zusammenzubeissen.

Sieben holt mit der Gerte etwas aus und schlägt ihm in den Schritt, drückt mit dem Schuh fester auf seinen Mund.

House baut darauf, dass sie ihm keinen Zahn ausbrechen würde, aber er spürt, wie seine Lippe sich gegen die Zähne presst und sein Skrotum hat Tendenzen, in die Bauchhöle zu verschwinden. Trotzdem: so leicht würde er nicht nachgeben!

„Ich will deine Zunge sehen!"

Er zeigt ihr den Mittelfinger.

Die Domina schmeisst die Gerte auf den Boden und zieht den Rock hoch, setzt sich auf sein Gesicht und lässt ihn für einige Sekunden nicht mehr atmen.

House windet sich. Ihr Duft schießt in seine Lenden, aber die Panik, keine Luft zu bekommen, dominiert eindeutig. Er stellt sein linkes Bein angewinkelt auf den Boden und versucht, sich vom Tisch zu rollen. Seine interne Diagnostische Abt. registriert den ansteigenden Puls und die fallende O2-Sättigung. Notfallmaßnahmen werden eingeleitet. Adrenalin in rauen Mengen ausgeschüttet. In seiner Verzweiflung macht er den Mund auf und beißt zu.

Sieben schreit kurz und steht reflexartig auf während House nach Luft schnappt. Sie geht vom Tisch runter und holt den Gürtel. „Du Stück Scheisse wagst es, mich zu beissen?"

"Ich lass mir nicht die Luft abdrehen", antwortet er wütend.

Mit dem Gürtel in der Hand setzt sie sich auf seine Schienbeine. Sie holt so weit wie möglich aus und trifft ihn im Schritt. Bei der geringen Distanz ist das nichts, was schadet.

Sein Körper bockt und er verbeisst sich den Schrei. Heute will er es wissen!

Sieben holt noch einmal aus, diesmal fester und House stöhnt mit geschlossenem Mund, atmet heftig durch den Schmerz; ein Teil von ihm heißt ihn willkommen. Seine Augen brennen sich in ihr Gesicht. Purer Trotz!

Die Frau lehnt sich jetzt über ihn und ist nah an seinem Gesicht „Bitte um Vergebung."

House fragt sich, ob er sie verletzt hatte? Nein, dann wäre er nicht mehr hier. Er starrt sie böse an, schüttelt den Kopf. Nicht so billig!

Er beobachtet, wie Sieben die bekannte Tube Gleitgel holt und etwas auf ihrer Handfläche verteilt. House lässt sie nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Er glaubt nicht an seinen Sieg! Die Domina setzt sich grinsend auf seinen linken Oberschenkel und beginnt, seinen Penis einzureiben und gleitet dann hinunter zu seinem Anus. House hat keine Ahnung, was sie vor hat, aber es kann nichts Gutes sein, vermutet er. Nicht bei dem Grinsen. Er spannt sein linkes Bein an... Ihr Grinsen wird breiter.

Aber es fühlt sich GUT an und das durchbricht seine Verteidigung.

Mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger der rechten Hand penetriert sie ihn grob, mit der Linken umfasst sie seinen Schaft und drückt fest zu.

House japst. Die Grobheit war unerwartet. Es schmerzt und er versucht, sich zu entspannen. Aber sein Schwanz - Hölle, will sie ihn abreißen? Zu zwei Fingern kommt der Dritte dazu und sie dehnt ihn etwas, massiert nun hart seinen Sack. House stöhnt laut. Es fühlt sich so geil an, so gedehnt zu werden. Er lässt das rechte Bein vom Tisch gleiten, um der Hand besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Nur um seine Hoden hat er etwas Angst. Sie ging hart ran! Aber das wollte er ja schließlich. Hatte er gewonnen?

„Oh, gar nicht mehr widerspenstig.. Willst du mehr?"

House nickt. Er will nichts sagen. Will sie nicht so anreden. Dann hätte sie gewonnen!

„Dann sag es!"

Scheiße, denkt House. Perfektes Dilemma! Aber er war heute einfach zu stolz. Da könnte auch die Aussicht auf mehr Stimulation nicht so einfach was ändern. Heute würde er sehen, wer hier wen schaffte. Er hatte es nicht so geplant, aber... niemand schaffte ihn. Schon lange nicht mehr.

„Na los, sag es!" Sieben nimmt einen Finger heraus und massiert sein Skrotum noch härter. Es ist guter Schmerz. Noch hatte er seine Kastrationsängste im Griff. Da ging noch mehr, oder? Er hat so viel ertragen - das hier war, was er suchte. House starrte sie beinahe hasserfüllt an.

Jetzt lacht sie und zieht alle Finger aus ihm heraus, auch das ist sehr unangenehm. Sieben kneift grob seinen Sack und umfasst seinen Penis, drückt sehr fest.

Er kann den schmerzhaften Ausruf nicht unterdrücken. Seine Augen tränen vor Schmerz, aber er sagt nichts. "Ist das alles?", keucht er. Er muss es auf die Spitze treiben, er kann nicht anders: Er ist House.

Sieben wendet sich ab und nimmt den Gürtel in die Hand. Sie stellt sich ans Tischende, streichelt House sanft über das Bein und hält dann beide Füsse mit etwas Druck fest. Sie holt weit aus. Die volle Wucht direkt in den Schritt.

House schreit auf. Er zerrt an den Handschellen, versucht, seine Beine hochzureißen. Flecken tanzten vor seinen Augen. Gott... JA! Er sollte sich entschuldigen. Der Schmerz ist ungeheuerlich.

//Wach bleiben. Wach bleiben!// Er schnappt nach Luft, will etwas sagen, aber er ist zu sehr mit dem Schmerz beschäftigt. Weißes Feuer und es verzehrte ihn, verschlang alles andere. Nichts war mehr von Belang, ausser dieser unfassbare Schmerz.

Nun geht Sieben wieder zu seinem Kopf, streicht ihm mit den Handschuhen durch die Haare und wartet geduldig. Sie streicht ihm über seine Wange.

House schließt die Augen, saugt die Zärtlichkeit genauso auf, wie vorher den Schmerz. Er schluckt hart. Schlimmer ging es nicht mehr, oder? Als er seine Augen wieder öffnet, stiehlt sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er sieht sie an, diese Frau, die keinen Namen für ihn hat, die nur eine Nummer ist. Sein Mund öffnet sich. "Fick dich", flüstert er ihr entgegen. Er lächelt mit der Gewissheit, dass sie jetzt aufgeben würde. Es ist ein böses Lächeln. Er bedauert, dass es zu Ende ist, aber er wusste, dass er es schaffen würde.

Zu seinem völligen Erstaunen geht sie wieder zum Tischende und nimmt den Gürtel, legt die linke Hand auf seine Füsse und spürt seinen Widerstand. Er gibt sich Mühe, sich gegen ihre Hände zu wehren - sie lacht laut auf; drückt nun plötzlich fest gegen die Füsse und holt noch einmal kräftig aus. Der Schlag schreit, sein Schritt färbt sich sofort dunkelrot.

Er kann nicht aufhören zu Schreien. Schmerz und Überraschung zusammen überwältigen ihn und er spürt, wie in seinem Inneren etwas nachgibt. "Hör auf! Oh Gott... Hör auf..." //Steig aus! Steig aus, solange hier niemand ernsthaft Schaden nimmt!// "Ich... es tut mir leid", winselt er. House hätte nie geglaubt, dass sie das tun würde. Er ist nur halb bei Bewusstsein, aber diese Hälfte ist absolut fassungslos. Er nimmt sich zusammen, denn sie hat es verdient. "Meine Herrin,…. bitte, ….vergib mir."

Die Frau streichelt ihn über die Wange. „Guter Junge." Ihre Hand streicht flüchtig über seine Lippen. Es scheint ewig zu dauern, bis House sich beruhigt, aber sie wartet geduldig. Er kann den Blick nicht von ihr nehmen. Diese Frau hat ihn geschafft! Wieder streicht sie ihm beruhigend über seinen Oberkörper und lässt ihn noch etwas entspannen. Sie schaut ihn an und sieht dunkle Augen. Houses Augen fallen zu, ihre Hand fühlt sich gut an "Das ist schön..", murmelt er. Fast könnte er vergessen, wo er war, dass er hierfür zahlte.

Sieben befreit seine Hände und fasst flüchtig über die Gelenke und die geröteten Stellen. Dann steht sie vor dem Tisch. „Steh auf." Sie macht einen Schritt zurück.

Schon das Hinsetzen ist eine Qual: es lässt ihn fast das Bewusstsein verlieren. House sieht an sich herab und erschrickt. Er greift nach seinem Stock und steht stöhnend auf. Die Knie zittern. Seine Augen starren auf den Boden.

Wieder geht die Frau zum anderen Ende des Raumes in die Ecke, um aus dem Schrank ein dunkles Stück Etwas zu holen. Es ist ein grosses Kissen. House beobachtet sie kurz, dann sieht er sich den Schaden genauer an. Er würde zu einem Arzt gehen müssen! Scheisse! Das Pinkeln würde in den nächsten Tagen keine Freude sein, soviel stand fest. Er war ein Idiot, hatte es überrissen. Er sollte jetzt aufhören, sagt der Rest Vernunft, der noch am Leben ist. Aber etwas hält ihn davon ab.

Sieben kommt wieder zurück und registriert seine zitternden Beine. Wortlos nimmt sie ihm seinen Stock weg, legt das grosse Kissen hinter ihn. „Dreh dich um."

Er gehorcht sofort. Der Schmerz im Bein war lange vergessen, nur die allgemeine Schwäche des rechten Beines behindert ihn nun noch. Die Frau geht wieder zum Tischende und beugt sich mit dem Oberkörper hinunter, um ihm einen schönen Ausblick zu gewähren und nimmt die Seile auf.

So langsam erholte er sich, denn er konnte geniessen, wie sie sich präsentierte.

„Auf die Knie."

House sackt auf die Knie. Ein kontrolliertes Beugen ist rechts nicht mehr möglich.

„Lege deine Stirn auf die Kante."

Auch das tut er ohne zu murren. Für den Moment ist jeder Widerstand gebrochen; er hat seine Meisterin gefunden.

„Spreize deine Beine etwas."

Das war nicht ganz so schnell erledigt, aber mit etwas Herumgerutsche ging auch das. Was hatte sie vor?

Sie betrachtet seine Position und seine Haltung, dann geht sie nocheinmal zum Schrank und holt ein zweites Kissen. „Rutsch etwas zurück."

Langsam wurde es unbequem. House überlegt, zu protestieren, aber er hatte erlebt, wohin ihn das brachte, also hält er ausnahmsweise mal die Klappe.

Seine Herrin legt das Kissen etwas weiter vor ihn auf den Boden und drückt seinen Kopf hinunter.

Dann nimmt sie ein Seil und bindet sein linkes Handgelenk am linken Fuß fest. Das war entschieden ungemütlich! Dennoch: im Vergleich zu den Schmerzen, die in seinen Genitalien wüteten war das ein Witz!

Bevor sie sich der rechten Seite widmet, streicht sie ihm einmal über den Anus und bindet nun das rechte Handgelenk an seinen rechten Fuß. House registriert erfreut die kurze, intime Berührung und findet, dafür könne man ruhig mal den Rücken krumm machen. Ein Teil von ihm versteht, dass er sich in einem schmerz-induzierten Trance-Zustand befindet. Es ist ihm recht. Er ist high wie von Drogen – Sieben ist jeden Cent wert!

Den Gürtel in der Hand, beugt Sieben sich zu ihm hinunter, um ihn wieder am Haarschopf zu packen und ihn so demonstrativ den Gürtel vor seinen Augen von ihrer Hand baumeln zu lassen. House erschauert. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er noch mehr ertragen kann oder will, aber der Gürtel…. Die Symbolik ist zu stark, um sich ihr zu entziehen. Er schluckt hart: er wird es ertragen, hat es schon so oft vorher ertragen müssen. Es jetzt aus freiem Willen zu tun, hatte etwas von einer Katharsis. Sein Kopf wird wieder ins Kissen gedrückt, während seine Herrin noch eine Flasche aus dem Schrank holt, sie öffnet und auf den Boden stellt. Die Flasche ist unverfänglich. Nichts an ihr lässt auf den Inhalt schließen. Aber House ist auf der Hut: hier – so hatte er gelernt - geschieht nichts ohne Grund.

Sie hat auch einen Plug mitgebracht, etwas größer als der vom letzten Mal und House freut sich, weil offensichtlich ein Arschfick winkt. Sein Anus zuckt ein-zwei Mal.

„Du bist ja schon ein grosser Junge." Mit diesen Worten schmiert sie den Plug mit Gleitgel ein, verteilt etwas an seinem Anus und tippt ihn dann leicht mit der Spitze an.

House stöhnt und wippt auf den Knien nach hinten. Das nächste Stöhnen ist schmerzerfüllt, denn er bekommt eine Erektion und das ist im aktuellen Zustand mehr als schmerzhaft und alles andere als angenehm!

Sieben penetriert langsam weiter und fasst mit der freien Hand flüchtig durch die Beine über seine Erektion. House war geil und er war voller Schmerz! Dann schiebt sie das Teil ganz hinein und lässt es drin, fasst noch einmal über seinen Hintern und erhebt sich, greift nach dem Gürtel.

House schwebt auf einer rosa-schwarzen Wolke, sein Rektum arbeitet um den Plug herum, während Wellen des Schmerzes durch ihn schossen.

Die Domina zieht ihre Handschuhe aus und schmeisst sie neben sein Gesicht auf den Boden, damit er sich vorstellen kann, wo sie gerade steht. Er versucht, sich auf den Schlag vorzubereiten, holt tief Luft … Dann holt sie weit aus, der Schlag war laut auf seinem Rücken.

Er stöhnt.

Noch einmal holt sie aus, der Schlag trifft ihn genau auf der selben Stelle und auf der mittlerweile hellen Haut bildet sich ein knallroter Streifen. Es brannte wie Feuer! House entfuhr ein Schmerzenslaut. Kopfüber war seine Erektion ein grotesker Anblick, verschwollen und verfärbt und brüllend vor Schmerz. Es WAR Schmerz. Und Lust. Gute Mischung, etwas zu schmerzlastig, aber immer noch gut.

Aber dann fielen die Schläge fast wie Regen vom Himmel, alle schnell und hart, bis sein Rücken aussah wie Papier mit roten Kreuzmustern. Es ist mehr, als er ertragen kann, er weint haltlos, der Schmerz blendet alles andere aus. So viel Schmerz…

Es folgt eine kurze Pause, in der Sieben mit dem Fuß an seiner Erektion entlang streicht. House erschauert. Er weiß nicht mehr, was mehr weh tut, ist sich sicher, dass er jeden Moment das Bewusstsein verlieren wird. Und obwohl er dieser Frau vertraut - warum kann er nicht erklären - hat er Angst. Angst, dass er zu weit gegangen ist. Er zittert unkontrollierbar und sein Herz rast wie wild. Sein Körper hisst die weisse Flagge und sein benebelter Geist registriert die Warnung schwach.

Eine kalte, nackte Hand streicht ihn über den Rücken. Sieben wartet einen Augenblick auf seine Reaktion, steht mit verschränkten Armen neben ihm. Er stöhnt. Jeder Kontakt mit seinem geschundenen Körper ist qual. Er will etwas sagen, aber er kann sich nicht erinnern! "Bitte..."

Ihre Stimme ist ruhig und bestimmt. „Bitte was?"

"Bitte, m-meine Herrein, nicht mehr." Wie war das Wort? Houses Hirn sucht nach dem Not-Ausgang, aber der ist verschollen! Er hat sich verirrt in diesem Labyrinth aus Schmerz und Erniedrigung. Panik durchflutet ihn.

Sie sagt nichts, schaut sich stattdessen seinen Rücken an. //Der hat genug für heute..// Der Einzige in der Dunkelheit noch nicht in rot gefärbte Körperteil war sein Hintern.

Ihr Zögern verstärkt seine Angst, die langsam die Qualität von Panik bekommt: er würde das hier nicht abbrechen können! Er wimmert leise.

Sieben schweigt und überlegt. Dann geht sie zu ihm, beugt sich hinunter und hebt seinen Kopf so weit wie möglich an, um sein Gesicht zu sehen, sie sieht die Panik und überlegt kurz//Er hat wohl genug//, denkt sie sich. //Doch sein safeword hat er noch nicht gesagt.// Sie wartet…

Da nichts passiert, greift die Frau nach der Flasche und dreht den Verschluss ab, schüttet etwas auf seinen Rücken und verreibt es sanft, doch sanft wird es für ihn nicht sein, es ist Alkohol und macht aus dem Feuer auf seinem Rücken einen Höllenbrand.

Wäre House nicht in seinem Leben mehrfach durch eine umenschlich harte Schule des Schmerzes gegangen, er wäre jetzt nicht in der Lage, dies auszuhalten, ohne das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. So ist das Leben auch weiterhin ungnädig und es gibt für ihn keinen Ausweg. Kaltes Feuer versengt ihn. Er schreit, fleht und bäumt sich auf; fällt auf die Seite, gefesselt, hilflos, wehrlos. "Warum?", weint er. "Bitte... nicht mehr... nicht... bitte..." Er stammelt nur noch. Er kann nicht mehr. "Ich... du bist meine Herrin!... Du... bitte... Du darfst nicht..." Er vertraute ihr! Wie konnte sie das tun?

//Hm//, denkt sie sich//ich kenne schon einige Männer, die nicht satt werden, aber hier war etwas anders. Die anderen kamen meist, während ich sie schlug. Doch er kam bisher noch nicht. Ob das an seinen Pillen lag?// Die Domina beginnt etwas zu zweifeln und überlegt weiter.

Er sieht sie an, er hat Angst aber noch vertraut er ihr völlig. Noch ist er sich sicher, dass sie seine Notlage verstehen und erkennen kann, dass sie genug Erbarmen hat, um aufzuhören. Sie betrachtet ihn ausdruckslos, während sie nachdenkt, um die Situation richtig zu deuten.

"Das Wort...", flüstert er heiser. Seine Nerven sind zum zerreißen gespannt, während er da liegt und sie stumm anfleht. Er findet keine Worte mehr, ist am Ende. "Herrin..." Es klingt beinahe andächtig, wie er das flüstert.

Sie schaut ihn an. //Er hat sein Safeword vergessen, hoffentlich war es nicht so viel, dass er nicht mehr zahlen will..// Sie entfesselt sein rechtes Handgelenk vom Fuß und streicht einmal über seine Hand. Dann befreit sie die andere Seite. „Das reicht für heute."

House nickt, unendlich erleichtert, dass sie ihn verstanden hat. Er flüstert heiser seinen Dank, seine befreite Hand berührt schüchtern die ihre.

Sieben schaut ihm in die roten Augen, die auch in der Dunkelheit gut zu erkennen waren. //Komischer Typ//, denkt sie sich//hoffentlich übertreibt er es das nächste Mal nicht so!// Sie lässt ihn verkrümmt am Boden liegen und holt eine längliche Verpackung und einen Beutel heraus. „Ich leg dir einen Katheter, du wirst in den nächsten Tagen nicht mehr pissen können. Wenn du ihn später legst, wirds schmerzen."

"Nein..." Gott, warum hörte sie nicht auf?

//Der ist doch wirklich bekloppt!//

"Tu mir nicht mehr weh... Kann nicht mehr..."

„Das Spiel ist vorbei, ich tue dir nicht mehr weh. Der Katheter ist vorbeugend." Sie redet mit ihm, wie mit einem Kind.

Das macht irgendwie Sinn, es dringt zu ihm durch und er nickt. "OK."

„OK, das dauert jetzt etwas. Setz dich auf den Stuhl." Sie deutet auf einen alten, breiten Stuhl in der Ecke neben dem Schrank.

"Meinen Stock. Bitte..." Für House hört das Spiel nicht per Knopfdruck auf. Er taucht nur langsam aus der Situation auf.

Sie reicht ihm wortlos seinen Stock und geht zur Tür. „Bin gleich wieder da."

House kriecht mehr, als er geht, zu dem Stuhl. Er kann kaum sitzen, sich anlehnen kann er auch nicht und wieder ist er alleine in diesem Raum, konnte sie nicht bitten zu bleiben.

Eine grosse Schüssel mit Wasser tragend kehrt sie fast sofort zurück und stellt die Schüssel auf dem Boden ab. Sieben kniet sich hin, greift zur Tür des kleinen Schrankes und nimmt eine Tube Gleitgel heraus. Dann greift sie nach einem Desinfektionsspray und desinfiziert ihre Hände. Die Frau dreht die Tube auf, packt den Katheter aus und schmiert ihn grosszügig ein. Sieben wendet sich ihm zu und schmiert seinen Schritt ein, falls man das noch so nennen kann, dann führt sie den Katheter zügig ein.

House beisst die Zähne zusammen und stöhnt mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht – alles ist Qual, jede Berührung. Immerhin, sie machte es besser als manche Schwester! "Ich muss wissen, ob es blutig ist... ", meint er halbwegs sachlich. Langsam kommt er zurück in die Wirklichkeit "Muss 'ne Lavage machen...", murmelt er. House ist wirklich erschrocken über das, was er hier provoziert hat.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Aber wenn du öfter dein Safeword vergisst, brauchst du dir darüber keine Sorgen zu machen, dann ist das Teil ganz hin." Sie schaut ihn strirnrunzelnd an.

Er beisst sich auf die Lippe. Schämt sich. "Tut mir leid."

Sieben schaut wieder zu ihm hoch. //Der Kerl ist krank.// „Schon OK." Sie nimmt den Lappen aus der Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser, wringt ihn etwas aus und wickelt seinen Schaft ein, versucht, möglichst viel zu verdecken. „Ist ja nichts passiert."

House lacht freudlos. Sieben steht auf, ist fertig. „Du kannst dich mit dem Wasser waschen. Beug dich nach vorn."

"Darf ich... darf ich was sagen?", fragt der Arzt beinahe schüchtern.

Die Frau sieht ihm in die Augen „Das Spiel ist vorbei." //Ach du scheisse, hoffentlich kommt der nicht wieder//, denkt sie sich. „Sag ruhig."

"Das vorhin war dumm. Ich... möchte mich entschuldigen. Ich... Manchmal habe ich Schwierigkeiten, zu erkennen, wo das Stop-Schild ist. Ich habe heute etwas sehr wichtiges gelernt. Danke. Ich mein das ernst."

//Oh Mann.//, denkt sie mit mitleidig. //Armer Trottel.// Sie nickt stumm.

"Wie weit wärst du gegangen?" Er wusste nicht, warum er das fragte. Aber es interessierte ihn.

„Vielleicht noch mal auf den Hintern, ohne Schnalle. Gut, dass du angedeutet hast, das Wort vergessen zu haben. Du wurdest panisch."

Er nickt. Das wusste er. Aber er hatte heute gelernt, dass seine Selbstverachtung nicht grenzenlos war. Dass seine selbstzerstörerischen Momente offensichtlich nicht final waren. House beruhigte das! Bis heute war er der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass sein Wille jeden anderen dominieren würde. Es war irgendwie tröstlich zu wissen, dass er damit falsch lag. "Du hast mir eine Grenze aufgezeigt. Das hat noch niemand geschafft."

„Umso besser für dich." Sie versteht nicht, was er damit meint. „Beug dich nach vorne."

House tut, was sie sagt, auch wenn die Haut auf seinem Rücken spannt.

Sie betrachtet seinen Rücken, an manchen Stellen war er etwas blutig. „Ich desinfiziere das mal…"

House nickt. Als das Spray seine Haut trifft, flucht er. "Es gibt Mittel, die NICHT brennen" mault er, "seit etlichen Jahren."

„Wir sind keine Apotheke." //Oh Mann. Vorhin geheult, nun maulig//

House starrt seine Handgelenke an: sie sind wundgescheuert. "Fuck." Er würde sich eine Menge einfallen lassen müssen!

Bevor er weitermaulen kann, sagt sie zu ihm „Wie wär's mit Longsleeves?", schaut dabei zu seinem T-Shirt, das auf der Stuhlkante liegt.

"Ach, ich werd 'n Suizid vortäuschen."

Sie sieht ihn überrascht an.

"Naja, Verband drum und ich sage, ich hätte mich geschnitten. Die glauben eh alle, ich hab ne Meise", erklärt er lapidar.

Sie lächelt. „Verständlich." //Oh, das wollte ich nicht laut sagen!//

"DANKE!"

Die Frau blinzet ihn an und wendet sich ab. „Alles OK?"

"Ja, super! Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie ich mein Ding in die Jeans kriege, und wie ich das morgen erkläre, aber ja." Er macht eine Pause. "Ich bin OK, denke ich", sagt er ernsthaft.

„Gut." Sie sieht ihm dabei zu, wie er sich anzieht.

House steigt im Sitzen in die Hose und verstaut dann sehr vorsichtig und langsam seine Genitalien. Er stöhnt und flucht leise vor sich hin. //Selbst Schuld, du Idiot!// Das hier würde er auf keinen Fall nochmal machen!

Sieben beugt sich hinunter und richtet seine Jeans am Fuß. Es ist nichts, was sie normalerweise bei einem Kunden tut und sie kann es selbst nicht erklären. Vielleicht tut sie es, weil ihr klar ist, wie schmerzhaft es für den Mann sein würde, sich in dem Zustand zu bücken.

House runzelt die Stirn, fragt sich, was das soll. So wie er seinen Mauern wieder hochzieht, kann er auch weniger mit solchen Gesten anfangen.

Als sie sein Stirnrunzeln sieht, wendet sie sich zügig von ihm ab.

Das T-Shirt kratzt auf dem Rücken, aber das ging nicht anders. Hemd drüber, Jacke an und er ist fertig. Zückt sein Portemonnaie, während die Domina die Verpackungen zur Seite räumt. Dann steht sie wieder vor ihm.

"Wieviel?"

„Zweieinhalb Stunden, 400 sind OK."

Er gibt ihr die 500, die die Zeit wert ist. Er will keine Vergünstigung. "Ich hole das mit einer Wette wieder rein. Wilson ist ein Trottel."

Sie nimmt die Scheine und faltet sie zusammen „Wilson ist deine Rettung."

House sieht sie lange an. "Ja, ich weiß", sagt er leise. Er dreht sich um und schleicht zur Tür, dort dreht er sich nochmal um. "Darf ich wiederkommen?" Er könnte es verstehen, wenn sie nein sagte. Nach der Nummer von heute hätte er sich rausgeworfen.

Sie schweigt, überlegt ob sie so etwas wie 'das ist ein freies Land' sagen soll, aber er ist dankbar, denkt sie sich. „Ja", sagt sie endlich.

Die Andeutung eines Lächelns huscht über sein Gesicht und damit verschwindet er.

Sieben nimmt die Schüssel und die Verpackungen und geht ebenfalls raus, sie holt ihn natürlich schnell ein. Sie läuft an ihm vorbei in einen anderen Raum und blickt zurück „Danke."

House sieht sie ehrlich irritiert an.

„Der.. der Lohn."

"Eine Stunde Zweihundert. So viel Mathe kann ich noch." Er grinst und tippt sich an den Kopf. "Quid pro quo." Er dreht sich wieder um, um hinauszugehen.

Aber sie ruft ihm noch etwas hinterher. „Ja, aber.. ich hab dich nur versorgt. Danke!"

House stoppt wieder, dreht sich um und geht auf sie zu "Ja." Er greift in die Tasche und legt noch zwei Zwanziger drauf. "Gibt nicht viele, die das tun würden." Er steckt es ihr in den Ausschnitt, bedacht darauf, sie nicht zu berühren und geht dann endgültig.

Sieben starrt ihm noch hinterher und dann in ihren Ausschnitt.

Nummer Sieben steht umgezogen bei Maria und verabschiedet sich von ihr. Sie geht raus, in die Kälte, steckt ihre Hände in die Jackentaschen, beobachtet ihre Umgebung aufmerksam und zerrt etwas an ihrer Tasche, die über ihrer Schulter hängt. Sie rechnet ihre Tageseinnahmen durch. Zwei Mal 300, einmal 200 und einmal.. 540. Sie runzelt die Stirn und denkt nach. Wieviel braucht sie noch? 30.000 oder so. Vielleicht auch 25.000. Den Blick starr gerade aus, läuft sie nachdenklich weiter.

//Viel Geld oder nicht, keinen Bock ne Anzeige wegen Körperverletzung zu bekommen, weil ein armer, kranker Trottel nicht in der Lage ist, ein Wort zu sagen!//

Die hübschesten Männer sind die beschissensten, denkt sie sich. Aber der Typ davor war gut. Erektionsstörungen, wollte die ganze Zeit nur Zehen lutschen. So ist es angenehm: zurücklehnen und Geld dafür verdienen.

Wenn da nicht nur die richtig Kranken wären, die nicht genug bekommen! Sie läuft über die Strasse und schaut in die Schaufenster eines Bücherladens, bleibt stehen, läuft dann weiter zu einer Fressbude, überlegt es sich doch anders und schlendert weiter gerade aus.

Ein Mann, der seine Grenzen nicht gekannt hat. War sein Dank ernst gemeint? Sie stolpert über eine Erhebung. Nein. //Solche Typen sind doch nicht ernst zu nehmen.//

Eine halbe Stunde später steht sie an einer Tür und schliesst sie auf, schmeisst die Tasche auf den Boden und macht die Tür zu und schliesst sie ab. 540 Dollar. Ohne sie berühren zu wollen.

„Du solltest weniger Vicodin nehmen, wenn du nicht pinkeln kannst." Wilson hat House beim Diebstahl eines Kathethers erwischt. Eigentlich hatte er nur mit ihm zu Mittag essen wollen.

„Das ist es nicht." Es nervt House, dass natürlich sofort wieder seine Medikation thematisiert wird. Er kann es bald nicht mehr hören!

„Ach so? Lass mal sehen: du nimmst nur dieses eine Medikament und an der Prostata hast Du's nicht. Wieso kannst Du also nicht urinieren?" Wilson stemmt seine Hände in die Hüften.

„Lass gut sein."

„Wieviel nimmst Du im Moment so? Siebzig? Achtzig Milligramm?" Wilson weiß, wie oft House ein neues Rezept braucht.

„Fünfzig", murmelt House, der Desinfektionsmittel aus einer Schublade holt. Jetzt fehlen nur noch Handschuhe. Er hinkt sehr langsam zum Spender an der Wand, beisst die Zähne zusammen und erinnert sich daran, dass er immerhin schon den dritten Tag sein Bein nicht spürt. Klar schluckt er weiter seine Drogen, aber es reicht weniger, weil nichts davon an die Schmerzbekämpfung vergeudet wird.

„So weit ist es schon? Du lügst mich an?" Wilson schüttelt den Kopf. Bisher war er sich wenigstens sicher gewesen, dass House zumindest ihm gegenüber ehrlich war und er so wusste, wie viel Milligramm House so täglich einwarf.

„Tu' ich nicht!" House hält ihm die Pillendose hin, die eigentlich viel leerer sein müsste.

„Das sagt nur, dass Du eine alternative Quelle aufgetan hast." Wilson sorgt sich, aber das kann er House nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Leck mich." House wies auf die Tür des Untersuchungsraums. „Raus jetzt. Privatsphäre."

„Ich bin Dein Arzt." Wilson verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Er würde nicht gehen, bevor er nicht die Wahrheit aus House herausgepresst hatte!

„Nicht mein Urologe. Raus." Houses Zeigefinger deutet auf die Tür.

„Nein. Entweder Du sagst, was hier vorgeht oder ich erzähle Cuddy, dass Du klaust!" Wilson verbreitert seinen Stand um seinen Worten mehr Gewicht zu geben.

House fummelt mit der Verpackung des Kathethers herum. Wilson würde das niemals verstehen. Aber Wilson würde auch petzen gehen. Und DANN…. Nach drei Tagen sah es auch nicht mehr ganz so schlimm aus. Er greift nach der Gürtelschnalle. „Schließ ab!"

Die Jeans rutscht bis zu den Knien herab, dann hakt der Diagnostiker die Daumen unter den Gummibund und zog die Boxers herunter.

„Mein Gott!" Wilson starrte fassungslos auf den verfärbten Schritt. Die Blutergüsse sind nicht mehr ganz so scharf abgegrenzt wie zu Beginn „Bist Du verprügelt worden?"

„Ähm… irgendwie… ja." House zieht mit einer Grimasse den alten Kathether heraus und wirft ihn in den Mülleimer. Dann hockt er sich auf die Liege und will die Handschuhe anziehen.

„Warte, ich mach das. Du triffst sonst den Winkel nicht richtig." So schockiert Wilson auch ist, er kann nicht tatenlos daneben stehen.

„Du willst mich nur abfummeln."

„Ja klar." Wilson desinfiziert Houses Penis und verzieht mitfühlend das Gesicht. „Also, was ist passiert? Hast Du die Typen angezeigt? Wieso hast Du nichts gesagt?"

„Ich hab ´ne Grenze gesucht und sie hat sie mir gezeigt", erklärt House zögerlich.

„Sie? Eine Frau hat das getan?" Wilson klingt völlig ungläubig.

„Ja." House beisst die Zähne zusammen, während Wilson routiniert arbeitet.

„Wolltest Du sie vergewaltigen?" Der Onkologe kann sich auf die Sache keinen Reim machen. House lügt ihn an, da ist er sich fast sicher.

„Nein!" So nötig hatte er es ja auch wieder nicht!

„Also… ich versteh das nicht…" Wilson macht die letzten Handgriffe und tritt dann zurück, zieht die Latexhandschuhe aus und wirft sie weg.

„Ich war bei einer Domina." Herrgott, Wilson war aber auch langsam von Begriff!

Wilson starrt House sprachlos mit großen Augen an. Er braucht eine Weile, bis er einen Ton herausbekommt „Du… hast bezahlt…. Dafür?"

„Auch." House verstaut sich wieder vorsichtig in der Hose.

„House?" Wilson wusste nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte! „Du gehst da aber nicht mehr hin."

„Aber klar doch!"

„Du spinnst! Sieh Dich an! Ich dachte, Du stehst nicht auf Amputation?"

„Ich wusste, dass Du das nicht verstehen würdest." Irgendwie hatte House ja gehofft, Wilson würde es wenigstens versuchen, zu verstehen. Aber Jimmy Wonder-Boy Wilson war einfach zu spießig!

„Verstehen? Herr im Himmel, Du könntest ernsthaft verletzt werden!"

„Die Frau ist ein Profi."

„Dann geh ich mit. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Du heil bleibst."

„Sowas passiert nicht nochmal, nicht in diesem Ausmaß."

„Du wirst mich mitnehmen oder ich petze."

„Erstick doch!", giftete House „Oder macht's Dich an, zuzusehen?" House dreht den Spieß um.

„Ich mache mir SORGEN um Dich!"

„Ich hab Recht, nicht wahr?" House sah Wilson fast bösartig an. Man konnte spüren, wie die Stimmung umschlug. Jetzt WILL House, dass Wilson mitkam!

„Ich bin doch nicht krank!"

„Aber ich." House nickt. „Komm mit und schlag mich, Wilson!" Houses Blick hat etwas diabloisches.

„Oh nein." Er wollte House manchmal schlagen, wenn er ihn wieder zur Verzweiflung trieb, wenn House mal wieder auf ihm herumtrampelte, ja. Aber… so? Nein!

„Ich zahle gut, Wilson."

„Auf keinen Fall!" Er wehrte sich, aber nur noch schwach. House würde ihn mitnehmen. Er würde Acht geben können, dass dem Mann nichts zustieß, was nicht zu heilen wäre und das war alles, was ihn interessierte.

„Du kommst mit."

Ich weiß nicht…" Wilson zierte sich, wie House es von ihm erwartete. Innerlich triumphierte der Onkologe, denn er hatte House da, wo er ihn haben wollte: House würde ihm mitnehmen und er könnte aufpassen, dass nichts schlimmes passierte!

Nacht, ein paar Tage später. House hat keine Ahnung, wie spät es wirklich ist, es ist auch egal. Er sitzt auf seinem Stuhl im Büro und schiebt mit dem Stock kleine Pappkarten auf den Boden herum. Irgendwann war er es leid geworden, die Symptome immer wieder am Whiteboard auszuwischen und neu zu arrangieren, darauf hin hatte er sich farbige Pappkarten besorgt und die Symptome seiner kleinen Patientin auf Karten der gleichen Farbe geschrieben. Mit einer anderen Farbe tat er das Gleiche für die Symptome, die die Zwillingsschwester fünf Jahre früher gezeigt hatte, bevor sie gestorben war.

Das Krankheitsbild damals war unklar gewesen und der behandelnde Pediater war nicht mehr im Haus, so muss er sich ganz auf die Akte verlassen. Er hatte mögliche Krankheitsverläufe entwickelt und die Symptome, die das Kind vielleicht heute zeigen würde, auf einen dritten Satz Karten geschrieben.

Er ist sich sicher, dass das Rätsel etwas mit dem Tod der Zwillingsschwester vor fünf Jahren zu tun hat. Aber was genau? Wieder und wieder schiebt er die Karten in anderen Konstellationen über den Boden. Wieso sieht er es nicht? Es war da, versteckt zwischen all den Karten, da ist House sich sicher!

Irgendwer bringt ihm Kaffee – er sieht nichteinmal auf, sagt weder Dank noch fragt er nach dem Zustand der Kleinen. Eine Veränderung würden sie ihm umgehend mitteilen, da ist er sich sicher.

„Wir haben nochmal zwei Konserven angehängt." Es war die Stimme vom Wombat. House nickte. „Für den Moment ist sie stabil, aber wenn uns nicht bald was einfällt wird ihr Körper aufgeben."

„Ich weiß!", schnappte House.

Chase starrt auf die Karten, reibt sich die Augen – sie waren alle übernächtigt. „Vielleicht… in seltenen Fällen könnte sowas passieren…" Chase verschiebt ein paar Karten zu einer völlig neuen Konstellation. House starrt die Karten an. Dann Chase. Wieder die Karten. „Verdammt, ja! Das erklärt alles!"


	3. Faux Pas

_**Faux Pas **_**oder: was ist an einem Kuss schon schlimm?**

House hatte dieses Mal reserviert, so wie sie es ihm gesagt hatte. Er hatte die letzte Nacht durchgearbeitet und war müde. Er wollte sich nur ein weing belohnen, und das schnell! Ein möglichst früher Termin war ihm wichtig gewesen und er hatte ihn bekommen. House war der Presse entgangen, die von den mehr als dankbaren Eltern seiner kleinen Patientin alarmiert worden waren. Solchen Rummel hasste er! Ihm reichte es, zu wissen, dass das Kind mit den richtigen Medikamenten ein normales Leben würde führen können. Er war außerordentlich zufrieden mit sich.

Der Diagnostiker hatte den Raum reserviert, in dem er das erste Mal gewesen war. Der massive Holztisch hatte es ihm angetan und vom Keller hatte er zunächst mal die Nase voll! Natürlich hat er nach Nummer Sieben gefragt – nach dem Machtkampf vom letzten Mal kam keine andere in Frage!

Der Frau an der Bar gibt er Bescheid, er sei nun da und warte hinten in der Sitzecke. Die Wartezeit nutzt House zum Dösen. In seinem Job wurde man Meister darin, jederzeit, überall und in jeder Position zu schlafen. Wie die meisten Ärzte im Krankenhaus war auch er ein Meister im Minutenschlaf.

Sieben kommt aus einem Gang im Erdgeschoss zur Bar und wechselt einige Worte mit Maria, der Bardame. Diese deutet zur Sitzecke und sie wendet sich dorthin. Auf halber Strecke bleibt sie stehen – sie kann schon von hinten erkennen, wer da sitzt. Sie nimmt sich die Zeit, ihn einen Moment zu beobachten. Sein Stock springt wieder und wieder vom Boden auf – er ist ungeduldig oder nervös. Wie alle anderen hat auch er für sie keinen Namen, ist einfach ‚er', vielleicht der ‚kranke Trottel', um ihn von anderen zu unterscheiden.

Sieben geht zur Sitzecke und bleibt vor ihm stehen, wartet darauf, dass er sie ansieht.

House hört die Schritte, aber erst nach zwei Sekunden ist er sicher, dass sie ihm gelten. Er öffnet seine Augen und sieht zu ihr auf. Er findet das sehr angemessen in diesem Umfeld. „Hallo." Sagt er sanft.

„Hallo." Sieben huscht ein kleines Lächeln über das Gesicht aber sie verdrängt es sofort, denn das war nicht ihre Absicht gewesen.

Der Arzt steht auf. Jetzt muss er wieder auf sie hinabsehen und das stört ihn, denn es verzerrt seine innere Perspektive. Er sollte zu ihr aufsehen können – sie hatte ihn gemeistert!

„Und, weisst du schon wohin?"

"Ja." er nickt, "das Zimmer vom ersten Mal. Ich hab vorher angerufen, so wie sie's gesagt haben."

„Ja, das ist gut. Welches Zimmer war das noch gleich?"

"Das mit dem Holztisch hier im Erdgeschoss. am Ende vom Gang" er deutet mit dem Stock in die Richtung.

„Achso, gut. Sie weist ihn mit der Hand in die Richtung.

"Nach ihnen." er ist ausgesucht höflich. Heute ist ein guter Tag für ihn und er hofft auf einen krönenden Abschluß.

Leicht überrascht läuft sie einige Schritte und dreht sich nach ihm um, um zu sehen, ob er Schritt halten kann; sie sieht ein kurzes Schimmern in seinen Augen und richtet schnell und unauffällig den Blick wieder nach vorn. Sieben öffnt die Tür und wartet, bis er drin ist, schließt sie dann.

Er folgt ihr in den Raum und streckt sich; der Nacken knackt.

„Und?"

"Zuerst mal:" seine stimme schlägt um, ist fast hitzig, "wenn Du mir nochmal versuchst die Luft abzudrehen, passiert was, klar?" Er würde sich nicht sein Hirn versauen lassen- er lebte davon!

Sieben nickt, widerspricht nicht, schliesslich kriegt sie ihr Geld.

House nickt kurz. "Ich werd Deine Stiefel lecken."

Die Domina versucht, ihren überraschten Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen, nickt wieder.

"Wenn du willst kannst du mir die Augen verbinden. Ich will es mal versuchen. Wenn's nicht klappt – wenn ich das nicht ertrage..." er starrt nervös auf den Boden. Schwäche einzugestehen fällt ihm nie leicht.

„Nunja, was hättest du denn noch gern?"

"Letztes Mal... also, wie Du mich da am Boden gefesselt hattest, das fand ich ..." er sieht kurz zu ihr, dann wieder auf den Boden, spürt, wie er schon jetzt in seine unerwürfige Rolle fällt. "DAs war irre. Nur... nicht so feste, heute. Geht das? Ich meine, wir wissen jetzt beide wo wir stehen, oder?"

„Ja. deswegen wären Augenbinden heute auch nicht so gut. Du bist übermüdet, ob es dann gut wäre, dir einen Sinn zu stehlen…"

House lacht leise "ich schlaf schon nicht ein, keine sorge. Ich bin's gewöhnt, lange wach zu sein. Ich will Dir meine Reverenz erweisen, Meine Herrin."

„Zieh dich aus!"

Er hinkt zum Stuhl, ohne den das bei ihm eben nicht geht und entledigt sich seiner Klamotten. Er steht vor ihr und schafft es, obwohl größer als sie, Sieben von unten anzusehen.

„Dreh dich mal etwas ins Licht."verlangt sie.

Der Befehl irritiert ihn aber er befolgt ihre Worte.

Er steht vor ihr, schaut nach unten und sie betrachtet seinen Schritt und vor allem seine Narbe, die jetzt im direkten Licht gut zu erkennen ist. „Sieht nicht gut aus."

House schließt die Augen und beisst die Zähne zusammen. Konnte sie nicht etwas anderes sagen? Konnte sie es nicht einfach IGNORIEREN?

„Es ist besser, heute nichts zu machen, es ist alles noch grün und blau. Und, es tut dir immernoch weh?"

Er starrt sie an. sie redete gar nicht vom Bein! "Etwas... ja."

Sie grinst „Etwas? Wenn du morgens aufwachst, tut es nur etwas weh?"

"Wenn ich mit 'ner Latte aufwache, ist es furchtbar." gibt er zu.

Sieben schaut wieder auf das grünblaue etwas zwischen seinen Beinen.

„Wenn wir heute etwas tun, dann wird ein Arzt nicht mehr helfen."

"Ja. ich will auch heute urlaub für mein armes Ding, ehrlich!" er war ja nicht vollends dämlich! "Aber ich bin ja groß. gibt genug andere Teile an mir, die noch was vertragen"

Sie schaut wieder auf das undefinierbare grünblaue Etwas, schaut ihn skeptisch an. „Was denn zum beispiel?"

"der ganze Rest?"

„Hätte besser fragen sollen, WIE zum beispiel. Heute was bestimmtes?"

"Oh..." er nickt "Ja also, fesseln ist gut. Dann wehre ich mich ncht aus versehen noch. Wachs?" er sieht sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Dreh dich um."

Er gehorcht.

„Hintern scheint ok zu sein."

House fühlt sich erbärmlich und klein unter ihrem prüfenden Blick. Wie sie ihn taxiert - wie ein Stück Vieh!

„Dein Rücken sieht nicht gut aus."

"Es heilt."

„ja." //sowas wie dich gibts nicht oft, denkt sie sich. „Safeword?"

"Wilson. und für die Augenbinde brauch ich ein Gentleword..." er überlegt, "... Sieben."

„Sieben, gut. Heute höchstens eine Stunde, am besten weniger."

"Wenn Du das sagst..." wenn sie wüsste, was er früher erduldet hatte, würde sie nicht so zimperlich sein, denkt er sich. Aber sie war ein Profi, und legte es nicht auf Beschädigung an.

„Diesmal gib dir Mühe, ein Wort zu behalten. Du bist schwer einzuschätzen."

"Ja." er nickt heftig. "Keine Sorge."

„Gut. ich komme gleich wieder

Seine Nervosität wächst, weil er so gar nicht weiß, was als nächstes kommt. Sie war bisher immer für eine Überraschung gut! Und sie würde Wege finden, mal wieder seine Vorgaben zu umgehen, da war er sich auch sicher.

Sieben kommt mit einer kiste wieder herein, packt viele Kerzen aus, zündet sie aber noch nicht an, stellt sie um den Tisch herum auf den Boden.

House fühlt, wie sein Puls sich beschleunigt. Das war eine art von Schmerz, die er noch nicht kannte. Das würde tatsächlich etwas Neues sein.

Die Frau geht zum Schrank und holt zwei Kissen und Fesseln hervor.

House hört Wilsons Stimme in seinem Kopf 'du bist krank, House. Geh zum Hirnklempner.' es war ihm egal, aus irgendeinem Grund brauchte er das hier. Und es war ihm egal, ob das irgenddwer verstand oder nicht! SIE verstand es offensichtlich - das war ihm genug.

Sie wirft die Fesseln auf den Boden und befiehlt: „auf die knie!"

House lässt sich auf das Kissen sinken, erlaubt, dass sie seinen Rücken mit sanftem Druck nach unten drückt und das zweite Kissen auf den Boden, wo ungefähr später sein Kopf sein wird. Sie fühlt seinen warmen Rücken unter ihrer Hand. Er folgt nicht völlig freiwillig, aber er ist so willig, wie House es sein kann. Gänsehaut überzieht seinen Rücken, als er ihre Hand spürt. Diese kurzen Berührungen stellen merkwürdige Dinge mit ihm an, das ist ihm bewusst. Er kann es nicht richtig in Worte fassen, aber es ist gut. Irgendwie…

Die Domina beugt sich zu ihm hinunter, drückt seinen Kopf etwas ins Kissen, das nun dort liegt; fasst ihm dabei durch die Haare und kratzt leicht mit den Fingernägeln. House holt laut Luft und erschauert. Sie ist zu sanft heute.Er kommt hier nicht her für sowas. Diese Art von Berührung hat er sich abgeschminkt. Er schüttelt den Kopf um das Selbstmitleid zu vertreiben

Sieben zieht seinen Kopf am Haarschopf wieder nach oben und verbindet ihm die Augen mit einem dunklen Seidentuch.

Er spannt sich. alles in ihm verfällt in erhöhte Alarmbereitschaft. Er kann das, sagt er sich. er ist hier sicher. Hier passierte nichts, was wirklich und ernsthaft schlimm wäre.

Danach drückt sie seinen Kopf wieder in das Kissen und streicht mit der Hand den ganzen rücken hinunter

"Nicht..."

//hm?// so sehr dürfte sein Rücken doch gar nicht mehr schmerzen, denkt sie sich. Sie streckt seine Arme durch die Beine.

House macht den Rücken so krumm, wie es geht und befolgt die wortlos erteilte Anweisung.

Dann legt sie die Fessel erst um sein Handgelenk und zieht es nicht allzu fest, befestigt das andere Ende dann an seinen rechten Fuß. Danach verfährt sie mit der anderen Seite genau so. Sieben dimmt das Licht aus der Ecke und zündet alle Kerzen, die auf dem Boden stehen an. Zwei etwas dickere Kerzen stehen neben ihm und bleiben aus. Die fehlende Sicht macht ihn unfassbar nervös und unsicher! House lauscht auf jedes noch so leise geräusch - alle Müdigkeit ist von ihm abgefallen.

Die Frau geht zur Wand und nimmt sich ein Holzpaddel, beugt sich etwas herunter und holt weit aus, kratzt ihn sanft am Rücken entlang.

House seufzt. Er weiß nicht, was genau passieren wird, aber irgendetwas hartes hat sie in der Hand. Er veruscht, sich auf Schmerz vorzubereiten.

Der Klatsch hallt durch den kleinen Raum, sie holr sofort wieder aus und der nächste Schlag erfolgt auf die andere Seite.

Er keucht. Der stechende akute Schmerz weicht langsam einem brennenden Prickeln.

Sieben fasst über seinen Hintern, holt noch einmal aus und gibt ihm mehrere Schläge, macht dann eine Pause und lauscht, wie er reagiert.

Wie immer versucht House, sein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. sein Puls ist schnell und seine Ohren spielen ihm Streiche.

//zu sanft//, denkt die Frau; geht wieder zur Wand und nimmt den dort angelehnten schweren und dicken Rohrstock. Damit kehrt sie zurück und stellt sich nun etwas weiter von ihm weg und holt aus. Der Rohrstock verursacht nur ein leises Wispern.

House kennt dieses leise Flüstern. Seine Nackenhaare sträuben sich. Wind im Röhricht. Rohr im Wind. Er spannt sich, bereitet sich vor...

Wieder regnen die Schläge grob herunter, manchmal an der selben Stelle, wie vorher.

Es tut weh! Er stöhnt und jammert, machmal schreit er auf. Jemand lacht ihn aus. Die Stimme kennt er. "Nein... nicht..." wie kommt sein Alter hier her? Lieber Gott, wenn der ihn SO sieht...

Sieben schlägt noch einige Male im bereich der Pofalte, dann abschliessend noch auf die Stellen am Hintern, an die sie sich nicht erinnern kann, sie getroffen zu haben.

Das war Unsinn, sagt House sich. der alte Sack war doch nicht hier, oder? "Sind wir alleine?" besser nachfragen!

Ohne zu antworten legt sie den Stock auf den Boden und greift zum Teppichklopfer, kommt zurück und entfernt sich wieder etwas von seinem Hintern. „Du hast mich anders anzusprechen!" Sie holt aus und trifft wunderbar in der Mitte des Hinterns, grossflächig.

House zuckt zusammen, die Fesseln spannen sich. Er winselt. Nach der kurzen Pause ist sein Hintern nur um so empfindlicher, pocht und brennt! "Meine Herrin, sind ... sind wir alleine?"

Sie antwortet immer noch nicht, legt nach kurzer Zeit den Tteppichklopfer aus der Hand und nimmt den Gürtel aus der Kiste mit den Kerzen.

Warum sagte sie nichts? War noch jemand im Raum?

Sieben hält den Gürtel in beiden Händen, zum treffen mit der Schnalle. „Reicht dir das etwa nicht?" Sie holt aus und ein groteskes Geräusch ist zu hören.

Er schreit laut auf. Gott, das tat weh! Sein Körper zuckt wiederholt zusammen, er kämpft gegen die Fesseln. Wofür bestrafte sie ihn? was hatte er getan? "Herrin?"

Wieder schweigt sie nur und hört aufmerksam zu, lauscht auf seine Stimme.

Warum antwortete sie ihm nicht? In seinem verqueren Verstand gab es nur eine Möglichkeit: sie sagte nichts, um ihn nicht anzulügen. "Meine Herrin, sind wir alleine? Wer ist noch hier?" Er war doch nicht verrückt! Er hatte noch nie halluziniert, warum also jetzt?

„Ja, natürlich. Wir sind allein."

Aber er hatte jemanden lachen gehört, bestimmt!

//spinner, wird auch noch paranoid//, denkt sie sich; legt den Gürtel auf den Boden.

Sein Herz wollte sich nicht beruhigen, trotz ihrer Worte. Er merkte, dass seine Angst wuchs, anstatt sich zu legen. Er MUSSTE sehen, es ging einfach nicht! "Meine Herrin... bitte... Das Tuch... sieben!" Ganz plötzlich war es sehr sehr dringend, dass er wieder sehen konnte, es überwältigte ihn!

Die Domina beugt sich zu ihm hinunter und macht schnell den Knoten auf. Was hat er denn, fragt sie sich.

House schaut sich um, so gut das in seiner verkrümmten Haltung möglich ist, muss sich vergewissern dass wirklich niemand sons im raum ist! Dann bemerkt er die Kerzen. Das warme, flackernde Licht ringsum ist... schön. Ihm fällt kein anderes Wort dafür ein, er staunt ein bisschen.

Sieben bleibt in der Hocke, drückt seinen Kopf wieder herunter und greift nach den zwei Kerzen unweit von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden und holt sich das Feuer von den anderen.

Die Angst fällt von House ab, er entspannt sich. er ist wieder sicher. hier passiert nichts Unkontrolliertes. Hier ist er sicher.

Sie hält eine Kerze über die andere und wartt, bis sie bereits etwas tropft; dreht mich wieder zu ihn und streicht mit der rechten Hand über seinen Hintern, spürt das Brennen seiner Haut schon fast. Die grosse und dicke Kerze in der Rechten positioniert Sieben sie über ihm, mit der linken streicht sie ihm durchs Haar und küsst ihn sanft auf seinen Nacken.

House ist irritiert. Was tut sie da mit ihm? Die Stelle auf seinem Nacken brennt mehr als sein Hintern!

Die Frau gießt etwas Wachs auf seinen Hintern, wohl darauf bedacht, dass nichts irgendwo hinfliesst, wo es nicht hin soll und dass die Flamme nicht erstickt.

House holt tief luft. es brennt, es ist anders als alles, was er je vorher erfahren hat. "mehr... " flüstert er. Scheiße, er hat's schon wieder vergessen! "Bitte, meine Herrin, mehr."

Die Kerzen werden gewechselt, Sieben stellt die, welche sie hält zur Seite, nimmt die nächste und kippe wieder etwas auf seinen Hintern und streicht ihm dabei über den Rücken.

"Ah!" er beisst sich auf die Lippe. Es tut unglaublich gut. So gut hatte er es sich nicht vorgestellt. Nur die Hand, die Stört. "Meine Herrin, nicht so anfassen. Bitte nicht."

Wie so oft ignoriert sie seine Bitte und wechselt statt dessen wieder die Kerze und erhebt mich. Sieben setzt sich auf seinen unteren Rücken und kratze mit einer Hand an seinem Nacken herunter. Kratzt über die gerade heilenden Stellen auf seinem Rücken und es brennt, schmerzt. das Hemd würde wieder daran festkleben. Ihr Gewicht ist lächerlich aber die wärme ihres Körpers fühlt sich erregend an.

Sie kratzt weiter, aber nun etwas sanfter, kippt etwas Kerzenwachs so gut wie möglich wieder auf seinen Hintern – aus der aktuellen Position ist das nicht ganz einfach.

Verdammt, er will das nicht! Wenn sie ihn SO anfasst, weckt das eine tief begrabene Sehnsucht in ihm. Das will er nicht! "Nicht so anfassen!" schnappt er.

Überrascht stoppt sie das Kratzen, stellt die Kerze weg; streicht stattdessen kurz über seinen Rücken und beugt sich dann zu seinem Nacken, um ihn dort wieder zu küssen. //hör auf damit!//, denkt sie sich, kann aber nicht, weiss nicht ob es neugier oder etwas anderes ist.

"Nein..." flüstert er. Er klingt erbärmlich, aber sie tut ihm weh auf eine Weise, die er nicht mehr erleben will "Hör auf, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!"

Die Frau zuckt etwas zusammen, schreckt zurück und sitzt still da. Sie starrt seinen Nacken an, da dieser aus der jetzigen Position am besten zu erkennen ist. Sieben steht auf, beugt sich herunter, befreit ihn von seinen Fesseln und versucht, möglichst nicht seine Hände oder Füße zu berühren. //das war ein Fehler!//, denkt Sieben; //das war unprofessionell!// oder vielleicht einfach nur schade, abgelehnt zu werden. „steh auf!"

Das braucht sie ihm nicht zwei Mal zu sagen. House ist wütend. Wut ist sein Pflaster über einer frisch aufgerissenen Wunde, die er seit langem nicht mehr betrachtet hatte. Er geht wortlos zu seinen Klamotten. Sie hat ihn verletzt. Und sie hat sein Vertrauen missbraucht.

Sieben steht stumm dort und wartet ab, ob er etwas sagt. Sie ist selbst überrascht und weiss im Moment nicht genau, was sie tun soll.

House schmeißt zweihundert Dollar in den Raum und knallt die Tür hinter sich zu. Er kann nicht schnell genug wegkommen//Bloss weg!// denkt er. Weg von dieser Frau, die ihm so gefärhlich nahe gekommen ist!

Endlich kommt Leben in Sieben und sie läuft hinterher, fängt ihn noch im Gang ab und stellt sich vor ihn hin."warte!"

"Hau ab!"

„es tut mir leid!"

"Na und mir erst!" House schiebt sie mit dem Stock beiseite. Nicht brutal aber sehr bestimmt. Seine Augen sprühen Funken.

Wieder stellt sie sich in den Weg. „es tut mir leid! Das ist mein Ernst.Es tut mir leid, dass das eben so unprofessionell abgelaufen ist."

"Ja, das sage ich auch immer, wenn mir einer abnippelt!" giftet er sie an, „Das nächste mal schlägst du einen tot. Verpiss dich!" er schubst sie aus dem Weg, sie ist für ihn kein ernstzunehmender Gegner. House humpelt weiter. Scheiße nochmal, er muss hier weg!

//Scheisse//, denkt sie sich, bleibt wieder mitten im Weg stehen. //sowas darf nicht nochmla passieren//

House ist es jetzt endgültig zu viel. Er stößt sie gegen die Wand und versucht zu gehen, fast schon zu fliehen.

Sieben bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen und sieht ihm hinterher. //wie krieg ich das jetzt wieder hin?//

Die Frau ist ratlos und macht sich Vorwürfe: sie hat's mal wieder vermasselt! Und dieses Mal gab es wohl kaum eine Chance, es wieder gut zu machen, denn der würde nie mehr wiederkommen. So ein Mist! Sie hätte ja auch versuchen können, einfach mit ihm zu reden. Vorher. Anstatt diese völlig dämliche Nummer abzuziehen.

Auch am nächsten Morgen, als sie beim Frühstück sitzt und lustlos durch die Tageszeitung blättert, schwankt sie zwischen Ratlosigkeit und Verzweiflung. Aber dann, bei den Lokalnachrichten, starrt er sie aus der Zeitung an. Sie stutzt, sieht nochmal hin – das Bild ist einige Jahre alt, der Mann auf dem Foto rasiert, aber – ohne Zweifel, es ist der arme Trottel, den sie gestern verjagt hatte! Sie liest:

_**Pincetons Genie rettet Mädchen durch 5 Jahre tote Schwester**_

_(AP)_

_Es klingt wie eine Story aus Twilight Zone, aber es ist nur ein weiterer Fall in der langen Liste geretteter Leben von Princetons brilliantem Diagnostiker Dr. Gregory House._

_Catherine T, 6 Jahre alt wurde mit rätselhaften Symptomen im Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital aufgenommen und von Dr. House und seinem Team untersucht und behandelt. Die Eltern hatten schon alle Hoffnung aufgegeben, das Kind musste mehrfach wiederbelebt werden._

_Aber nicht Dr. House. "Er kämpft mit allem, was er aufbieten kann, um seine Patienten." erklärt Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dekanin der Medizinischen Fakultät. "Dr. House ruht nicht, bevor er nicht eine erfolgreiche Behandlung gefunden hat." Nur sehr selten verliert der begnadete Arzt einen Patienten, die er oft auch mit strittigen Methoden in letzter Minute dem Tod entreisst._

_So auch dieses Mal, als letztendlich der Tod der Zwillingsschwester vor über fünf Jahren schließlich das Rätsel um Cahterines Krankheit zu lösen half._

_Catherine wird bald wieder mit ihren überglücklichen Eltern nach Hause gehen können. Dank scheint der Arzt nicht zu erwarten. Die Eltern haben ihn seit der Stellung der Diagnose nicht mehr gesehen. "Er lebt sehr zurückgezogen. Rummel um seine Person mag er nicht. Alles, was er will, ist arbeiten." erklärt seine Mitarbeiterin Dr. Alison Cameron, "Für ihn ist es genug, die Gewissheit zu haben, dass Cath wieder gesund wird." _

_Dr. Gregory House ist Facharzt für Diagnostik, Nephrologie und Infektionskrankheiten. Für einen Kommentar stand der Arzt, der von manchen als das brillianteste Hirn der Medizin beschrieben wird, leider nicht zur Verfügung. [Foto: Personalkartei PPTH_

Auf einmal hat ER einen Namen für sie. Gregory House. Er ist tätsächlich Arzt, und wenn man der Zeitung glauben darf, ein hervorragender und sehr engagierter Arzt. Sie weiß, wie er heißt und wo er arbeitet. Sie kann es richten! Er war zu ihr gekommen, nachdem er den Fall gelöst hatte – deswegen war er so müde gewesen. Hatter er keinen anderen Weg, zu feiern? Egal, Greg House war auf einmal wieder in Reichweite gerückt.

Jetzt musste sie nur noch ihren Mut zusammenkratzen, und ihn besuchen, damit sie sich… erklären und entschuldigen konnte! Es war ja nicht weit – in Meilen. In Mut-Einheiten war es mindestens in einer anderen Galaxie!

+++

„Was ist los mit Dir? Letzte Woche spazierst Du trällernd durch den Park, heute bringst Du fast die Leute um." Wilson hatte beschlossen, dass es mit der Laune seines Freundes so nicht weiter gehen konnte. Entweder er fing ihn wieder ein, oder House – völlig ausser Kontrolle – würde noch ernsthaften Schaden anrichten.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!" schnappte House. Wilson war jetzt genau das, was er NICHT brauchte! Was gestern Abend passiert war, hätte nicht geschehen dürfen. Er fühlte sich mehr als nur betrogen. Sie hatte ihn beraubt! Diese verdammte Kuh hatte ihm ein Ventil genommen, dass er gerade erst entdeckt hatte. Irgendwie half es ihm – wie genau, konnte er selbst nicht sagen.

"Nein. Sonst kommt hier noch jemand zu Schaden. Sprich mit mir!" Wilson zog die Jalousien zu, er hatte keine Ahnung, was hier zur Sprache kommen würde, aber er fand es besser, wenn nicht alles sofort herumgetratscht wurde.

Lange schwiegen sie, Wilson gab es schon fast auf, aber dann sagte House „Sie hat mich geküsst."

Das brachte Wilson völlig aus dem Konzept! Das war das Letzte, womit er gerechnet hatte! Seit wann war das denn etewas, dass House schlechte Laune verursachte? „Was? Wer?"

„Meine Domina."

„Du bist auf dem Kriegspfad, weil eine Nutte Dich geküsst hat?"

„Sie ist keine Nutte!" erwiederte House aufgebracht.

„Du bezahlst Sie für sexuelle Gefälligkeiten. Das ist die Definition von Nutte." was war bloss los mit House? Der machte sich doch sonst auch keine Gedanken darüber, wenn er seine Nutten so nannte.

„Sex ist nicht der primäre Inhalt des Vertrages."

„Ach? Sondern?" Wilson verstand immer weniger.

„Schmerz und Unterwerfung."

Wilson runzelte die Stirn – das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, oder? „Geh zum Arzt, House!"

„Ha. Ha."

„Du bezahlst jemanden, der dich grün und blau schlägt damit Du Dich UNTERWERFEN kannst?" Wilson rieb seinen Nacken und ging im Büro des Chefs der Diagnostik auf und ab.

„Ja."

„Das macht doch keinen Sinn! Du… du bist der stolzeste Mensch, den ich kenne!" Wilson starrte House an. Das entbehrte jeglicher Logik!

„Eben darum."

Wilson sah seinen Freund und Kollegen lange an, dann flackerte so etwas wie Verstehen in seinen Augen auf. „Oooookaaaay…"

„Ich wollte es wissen." Erklärte House, „Ich zwinge alle in die Knie. Keiner gibt mir Kontra bis zum Ende -"

„Bis zum Ende?" die Formulierung machte Wilson nervös.

„Wo das auch immer sein mochte. Ich kannte es ja selbst nicht. Ich… wollte wissen, ob es eine Grenze gibt. Und sie… sie hat mir meine Grenze gezeigt. Das hat noch niemand geschafft."

„Also, sie darf Dich verprügeln, sie zwingt Dich in die Knie und das ist alles OK, aber sie darf Dich nicht küssen? Ich glaube. Deine Perspektive ist verrutscht."

„Du hast keine Ahnung! Es ist nicht ihr Job, dabei Spaß zu haben! Ihr Job ist es, mit Distanz zu tun, was eben getan werden muss.. Wenn es ihr Spaß macht, jemanden zu verdreschen – oder was sonst auch immer – das ist gefährlich."

„Gefährlich?" Wilson deutete auf Houses Unterleib „Wie nennst Du das da?"

„Wenn du gefesselt bist und jemand anders die Macht über Dich hat, dann darf dieser Jemand nicht die Kontrolle verlieren. Ich kann ihr nicht mehr vertrauen. Ich kann nicht mehr dahin gehen."

„Dan geh zu einer anderen!" wo war denn das Problem?

„Wilson, SIE hat meinen Respekt – eine andere müsste sich den wieder verdienen. Und IHR habe ich vertraut. Total."

„Das ist verletzend, House." Seit so vielen Jahren waren sie Freunde, dachte Wilson, aber House traute ihm noch nichteinmal so weit, dass er ihm freiwillig von der Sache erzählt hätte! Eine Nutte, die ihn vier Stunden verprügelt und erniedrigt hatte, DER vertraute House!

Der rollte die Augen. Klar, dass Wilson daraus wieder etwas machen würde, was ihn verletzen konnte. Typisch Wilson!

„ich hatte es beim zewiten Mal total überrisscen. Ich war echt am Ende, hatte mein Safeword vergessen. Ich konnte kaum noch reden aber… sie hat's kapiert. Sie hat aufgehört."

„Und deswegen vertraust Du ihr." Wilson nickte.

„Ja."

„Du hast ein ernsthaftes Problem, House!"

„Erzähl mir mal was Neues!"

„Rede mit ihr."

„Das bringt nichts."

„Vielleicht hat sie es nicht getan, weil ihr gefiel, was sie tat, sondern weil sie Dich mag?"

„Klar. Guter Witz."

„Wieso nicht? Du bist nicht Quasimodo."

„Sie ist JUNG. Ich bin ein alter Sack." Und er war weder schön noch sonst wie attraktiv.

„Wie jung?"

„Mitte, Ende Zwanzig? Das ist im schlechten Licht mit dem Makeup nicht so einfach zu sagen."

„House, egal, was Du tust, so kann es nicht weiter gehen! Du hast schon zwei Pfleger vergrault. Krieg Dich wieder ein, House!"

+++ 

Am nächsten Tag hat sie sich endlich ein Herz genommen und macht sich am Vormittag auf zum Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Vor dem Eingang zögert sie allerdings wieder – ihr Mut lässt sie im Stich.

Unbeachtet von allen lauert House auf seinem Balkon. er hat eine Wasserbombe aus Papier gebastelt und wirft sie nach Wilson, der mit zwei Kaffee über den Rasen kommt. Im lezten Moment ruft House von oben "Wilson!"

Lauren hört die vertraute Stimme, kann sie jedoch nicht orten. Allerdings sieht sie einen Arzt auf dem Rasen auf die Seite springen. Wilson schafft es gerade noch, auszuweichen. Er schaut hoch, hebt den einen Pappbecher demonstrativ in die Höhe und lässt ihn auf den Boden fallen, wo er aufplatzt und den Inhalt auf den Rasen gießt. Er grinst dabei und sieht nach oben.

Lauren sieht gerade noch, wie House sich nach drinnen verzieht.

Als House sich verzogen hat, hebt Wilson den Müll auf und trägt ihn zum nächsten Mülleimer. Er grinst immer noch.

Die junge Frau muss bei dem Bild unfreiwillig lächeln, verkneift sich aber das Kichern, obwohl sie noch recht weit weg steht. Mit frischem Mut läuft sie sofort los, nachdem House nicht mehr zu sehen ist. //ob der typ mir Auskunft gibt? Er will bestimmt wissen wer ich bin//, denkt sie sich. //ich bin.. seine Schwester? nein, ich bin eine besorgte Mutter, dessen Kind er gerade behandelt. Und was, wenn er grad gar kein Kind in Behandlung hat?// sie ist nun direkt vor dem Eingang und versucht sich durch die Ausschilderung zu orientieren, geht nach rechts und bleibt wieder bei der Ausschilderung stehen. Sieben denkt wieder an die Situation von eben, muss wieder unfreiwillig lächeln, doch kurz danach schleicht sich der Wermutstropfen in die Kehle und ihre Kehle schnürt sich unanagenehm zu.

Lauren steht unbeholfen inmitten des Getümmels von Krankenschwestern und irgendwelchen Leuten, die an ihr vorbeihuschen und versucht, den Mann von eben zu entdecken, der House zu kennen scheint. Es ist unmöglich, ihn in der Menge auszumachen.

"Dr. Wilson!" Cuddy kommt aus ihrem Büro und winkt den Onkologen zu sich. Noch bevor der bei ihr ist, sagt sie "Wo ist House?"

"Oben?" Wilson zuckt mit den Schultern, während er auf Cuddy zugeht.

"Er soll seine Anrufe beantworten. Sagen Sie ihm das!" Cuddy macht auf dem Absatz kehrt

"Bin ich sein lakai?" murmelt Wilson vor sich hin

Lauren erfasst ihn wieder//hoffentlich hat er dennoch Zeit//, sie versucht sich durch die Menge zu dem Arzt hindurchzuschummeln. „entschuldigen sie?"

Wilson, der gerade auf die aufzüge zugeht, hält an und dreht sich um. Er sieht die attraktive junge Frau fragend an "kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Ich hoffe es. Können sie mir sagen, wo ich Dr. House finde?"

"Also, da müssen Sie eine Nummer ziehen und mindestens zwei Tage warten." erklärt Wilson todernst. Dann lächelt er "in der vierten Etage. Diagnostik. Kommen sie mit." der Aufzug ist da und Wilson tritt ein.

„okay, dankesehr. ist hier immer so viel los?"

"oh, das ist ein ruhiger Tag heute." Wilson gestikuliert mit seinem Kaffee.

„Oh.."

"Wollen sie sich um die Schwesternstelle bewerben?" fragt Wilson. Wäre gut, wenn möglichst bald Ersatz käme! Und sie sah auch noch gut aus!

Lauren lacht kurz auf.

"Dann lassen sie sich nicht von ihm erschrecken, ja?" Wilson weiß, dass House das Personal in kürzester Zeit verheizt, kaum jemand bleibt lange in seiner Abteilung. "Geben sie ihm Kontra, dann kriegen sie die Stelle." die Aufzugtür geht auf.

„Ich möchte mich nicht bewerben, nein, ich wurde an ihn weitererempfohlen"

"Oh." Wilson reibt sich den Nacken "Naja, er ist nicht so schlimm, wie es klingt."

Lauren lacht nocheinmal auf. „Eben klang das aber anders!"

"Mit personal ist das immer so eine Sache..:"

Auf dem Gang hört man House herumzicken "Das ist mir scheißegal, was Sie heute abend vorhatten. Der Typ wird sofort obduziert, und das dauert so lange, wie es eben dauert. Kapiert?" der Blonde neben ihm duckt und schwirrt ab.

Wilson bleibt stehen "Hören sie?"

„oh, ja, ich verstehe! Ist er zu seinen Patienten auch so?"

"Oh, nein!" Wilson wehrt ab, "Er... also, er... lässt sich lieber von den Fakten leiten. Sein Team kümmert sich um die Patienten." Plötzlich kommt wilson ein schlimmer Verdacht. "Sie sind nicht von der Presse, oder?"

„Ich? Nein, wie kommen Sie darauf? Mir wurde er wegen eines Problems weiterempfohlen."

"Wer hat sie denn überweisen?"

//oh scheisse// .".Doktor.. Doktor.. „ //scheisse..// „Ein Arzt aus Kanada." //scheisse..//

"Oh." na, dann..." sie sind vor der gläsernen Bürotür angekommen und Wilson verkrümelt sich.

Drinnen steht House und und starrt frustriert einen Schirm voller Angiogramme an. Der Stock rotiert in einer Hand. Was erlaubte sich der Typ, einfach abzunippeln?

Lauren überlegt//soll ich ihm noch danken, oder ist ihm das eh egal? klopft man eine glastür an? Er ist gerade beschäftigt, ich sollte verschwinden!// Sie steht vor der Tür und schwankt zwischen der Klopffrage und der Frage, wo hier der kürzeste Weg zum Ausgang ist.

House ist völlig in Gedanken, hinkt rüber zur Kaffemaschine, schenkt sich ein und humpelt zurück. Starrt aus dem Fenster. So eine Scheiße. krepiert nach zwei Tagen einfach ohne klare Symptome, ohne auf irgendwas anzusprechen, ohne ihnen auch nur die Spur einer Chance zu geben! Sein Stock gleitet an den Lamellen hin und her – der etrieb auf dem Gang ist ihm egal - mit Glaswänden lernt man, das dahinter auszublenden.

Die junge Frau auf dem Gang atmet einmal durch, klopft einmal leise an und tritt ein. „Dr. House?"

Er rollt die Augen. Was war denn jetztz schon wieder? Bestimmt irgend eine dämliche Schwester! Er dreht sich um und sein Unterkiefer klappt herunter.

„Ich.. hallo." sagt sie zögerlich.

House schluckt. Sieht sich wortlos um, als suche er nach einem Fluchtweg. Er hätte sie fast nicht erkannt, aber dann…. Was zur Hölle wollte sie hier? Sein Herz klopft hart und schnell sein Mund ist trocken und er muss sich die Lippen lecken, um etwas sagen zu können "Hallo".

„Ich.. ich.. da stand ein Bericht in der Zeitung.. Deswegen weiss ich, wo ich Dich finden konnte."

"hm"

Sieben schluckt und wird auf einmal schrecklich müde; versucht es so kurz wie möglich zu machen, denn sie sieht, wie unangenehm ihm das ist. Er kann sehen, dass sie Stress hat und fast tut sie ihm leid.

„Hast du kurz Zeit?" //blöde frage, nein, hat er nicht//

"Nicht hier." hier hatten die Wände Ohren! Er geht zur Tür, ohne zu warten, ob sie mitkommt. Er hinkt zurück zu den Aufzügen. Die Pfleger gehen ihm aus dem Weg. seine mörderische Laune in dieser Woche war legendär gewesen. Sieben folgt ihm, beobachtt die Leute, die ihn heimlich anstarren. House fährt mit ihr in den Keller, wo die Rampe für die Leichenwagen nach oben führt. Es ist ein klasse Schleichweg, um Cuddy zu entgehen. Erst als sie sicher ausser Hörweite des PPTH sind, sagt er wieder etwas "also?"

„Ich.. ich wollte mich aufrichtig entschuldigen. Ich meine das ernst."

"Was soll ich dazu sagen?" House kratzt mit seinem Stock im Gras herum. "Ich werde nicht mehr kommen können." sie hatte es voll versaut! "Du... du weißt nicht, wie das ist…"

„Doch, ich kanns verstehen. Ich wollte es Dir nur nochmal sagen, denn ich meine es auch so. Tut mir leid, dass es so gekommen ist."

"Nein, nein." wehrt er ab. Sie versteht ihn nicht! Aber wer tat das schon?

Sieben weiss nicht so recht etwas mit der Antwort anzufangen, schaut ihn fragend an. //scheisse. er reagiert nicht weiter//

„Niemand wagt es, sich mir wirklich in den Weg zu stellen. Ich krieg sie alle! Nur Du, du ..." er druckst rum, weil es so ungewohnt ist, über sowas zu reden "Du hast dich nicht einschüchtern lassen." und dann hat sie's so total vermasselt. Unfassbar!

Ihr Mund ist leicht geöffnet, sie versteht nicht so recht //mann drückt der sich kryptisch aus! ich kann froh sein, dass er überhaupt noch mit mir spricht!//

"Du hast mich mit Links in die Knie gezwungen!" er sagt das mit Bewunderung in der Stimme. er kann es immer noch kaum glauben! Er würde ihr gerne noch mehr sagen, aber damit würde er sich zu sehr exponieren, würde sich in einer Art und Weise verletzbar machen, wie er es nicht will. Sie ist eine Fremde!

„Ich.. das ist eine erlernte Technik. Normalerweise etwas Monotones für mich. Aber es war bei Dir eben anders. Und unprofessionell. Tut mir leid, dass es Dir so unangenehm war."

House schnaubt. "was ist denn so anders an mir?"

„wie soll man das sachlich erklären…?"


	4. Dating I

„Es ist die Art und Weise, Gefühle auszudrücken. Die Leidenschaft…" //Na wunderbar sachlich erklärt.. Dummes Kind!//

"Werd erwachsen", schnaubt House. "Diese ganze romantische Scheiße ist nichts als Selbstbetrug." House hinkt weiter in Richtung Teich, er ist zu angespannt, um still zu stehen.

„Ich kenne mich mit Selbstbetrug gut aus, habe beruflich damit zu tun. Deswegen hebst Du Dich auch so ab. Oder denkst Du, ich würde mir bei jemand Anderem die Mühe machen und mich bei ihm so oft und so eindringlich entschuldigen? Ich habe Dir das gesagt, was ich Dir sagen wollte. Mehr kann ich meinerseits nicht tun." Sie macht Anstalten, zu gehen.

Houses Gedanken rasen. Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die ihn durchschauten. Wilson war einer davon. Sie... "Was willst du von mir?" Wenn sie sich diese Mühe machte, dann aus einem Grund. Und er ging immer allen Dingen auf den Grund. Er konnte gar nicht anders.

Sieben dreht sich um. "Ich will nichts. Ich wollte nur, dass Du weißt, dass es mir sehr leid tut."

House schüttelt den kopf. "Warum tut es dir leid?"

„Willst du die Wahrheit oder die Lüge hören?"

"Oh Mann! Wie bist Du drauf? Ich steh nackt und bloß vor Dir und du willst mich anlügen? Was soll das? Zeitverschwendung." Oh, was hatte er da gesagt? Nicht gut... "Ich will die Wahrheit. Ich habe ein Recht darauf!"

„Ich fragte als Realistin. Menschen idealisieren Dinge, wie es ihnen in den Kram passt. Optimist oder Pessimist, alles wird verfälscht, wie es in ihr eigenes Gedankenkino passt. Ich frage, um herauszufinden, ob du ein Realist bist oder nicht DU lieber erwachsen werden solltest." //Warum muss das jetzt so tief gehen.. Der denkt, ich bin bekloppt!// denkt sie sich. //Er ist viel schlimmer als ich!//

"Ich bin so erwachsen wie es nötig ist. Und so realistisch, wie möglich."

„Du weißt, dass das nicht genug ist. Du bist so realistisch, wie Du es für nötig hältst. Und dann idealisierst Du Dinge nach Deinen Ideen, damit es so ist, wie Du es willst, wie Dir es in deine Rolle passt, um Dein Inneres aufrecht zu erhalten und nicht verloren zu gehen. Ich kenne das."

"Und wenn schon?" House zuckt mit den Schultern. „Irgendwie muss man ja überleben, oder? Und erzähl mir nicht, dass Du besser bist." Wie ist er hier in die Defensive geraten? SIE sollte sich hier verteidigen müssen, nicht er. ER ist verwundet worden!

„Einsicht ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung. Allein kann man es nicht. Ich bin nicht besser als Du, das merke ich, wenn ich etwas Vergleichbares wie mich finde, nämlich Dich." Sieben schluckt. //Zu viel des Guten, warum muss ich ihm erklären, wie er ist, er ist nicht dumm.. Es wird gefährlich//

"Du... bist nicht wie ich..." Er will das nicht wahr haben!

„Nein, nicht ganz. Denn dann hätten wir uns nicht erkannt. Wenn ich genau so wie Du wäre, dann hätte ich mir meine Freunde ausgemalt auf Papier, was es nicht gibt."

House starrt auf den Boden. Das hier ist eine Situation, die er nicht gesucht hat. Mit Wahrheiten, die er vergessen wollte. "Hör auf", flüstert er.

Sieben versucht, so freundlich wie möglich zu klingen, um ihm die Situation etwas angenehmer zu gestalten, aus der sie jetzt eh nicht mehr herauskönnen. „Man darf die Wahrheit nicht ausspucken. Einmal heruntergeschluckt, auch wenn sie bitter ist, schon ist sie weg. Denk darüber nach, es wird Dir gut tun. Lass dir beim kauen helfen, von jemanden, der Dich versteht." //Das war's. Er wird gleich ausrasten.// Sie bleibt noch einen Augenblick stehen. Eigentlich will sie sich rühren und gehen, aber seine Reaktion interessiert sie zu sehr.

House starrt lange Zeit den Boden an. Dann hebt er seinen Blick. Seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen und er schüttelt langsam seinen Kopf. "Ich kann das nicht schlucken. Ich ersticke daran."

„Lass dir helfen beim kauen. Du musst vertrauen; nicht jeder Vertrauensbruch beruht auf Boshaftigkeit, sondern öffnet nur unsanft die Augen, wenn es höchste Zeit wird, die Wahrheit zu erkennen."

House macht einen Schritt auf sie zu "Du hast mir weh getan...", flüstert er. Dann, lauter: "Und Du weichst mir noch immer aus. Warum willst du das tun?"

„Ich weiche Dir aus? Wie meinst Du das?"

"Kein Mensch ist selbstlos. Was ist drin für Dich? He?"

„Komm mir etwas entgegen. Es tut gut, einen anderen Menschen glücklich zu machen. Und es ist die Hoffnung, das zurück zu bekommen. Es beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Ich habe den ersten Schritt gemacht. Mach Du Deinen ersten Schritt."

"Ich bin nicht gut darin, Leute glücklich zu machen. Ich bin ein grober Klotz." //Und du bist zu jung für mich//, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Oh nein, Du bist kein grober Klotz, Du bist einfühlsam, aufmerksam und sehr leidenschaftlich. Du würdest mich glücklich machen, indem Du glücklich wirst."

Ein weiblicher Wilson! "Ich werde Dich aussaugen. Und am Ende wirst Du mich hassen."

„Ich werde Dich nicht hassen. Dafür bist Du mir viel zu ähnlich, ich lebe ja noch." Sie versucht, etwas zu lächeln, doch der Ansatz war wohl nicht erkennbar.

"Wie stellst Du Dir das vor?" Moment mal! Lenkte er gerade ein? War er total übergeschnappt? Oder war er es einfach nur leid, alleine zu sein? Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sie ihn mit unglaublicher Leichtigkeit durchschaut hatte, dass sie – irgendwie – WUSSTE, was mit ihm los war. Würde er wirklich auf Verständnis stoßen, ohne Wort machen zu müssen? Das hatte er nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt. Die Idee war…. verführerisch. Besonders, da diese junge Frau auch noch schön und knackig war. Wann lief ihm schon mal wer nach?

„Ich weiß nicht, mit dem Willen dazu passiert es von ganz allein."

House fuhr sich mit der Linken durch die Haare. Er würde das bereuen! "Musst Du heute arbeiten?"

„Was hast Du vor?"

"Sex?" Er war brutal direkt. "Und ich will wissen, wie Du heißt!"

„Lauren. Du kannst im Moment noch nichteinmal pissen."

„Wie ist mir egal." Er geht weiter auf sie zu, bis er direkt vor ihr steht.

„Hältst Du Sex auf dieser Ebene unserer Bekanntschaft für angemessen? Ich nicht. So jedenfalls nicht."

House stöhnt laut auf. "Ihr seid immer sooooo kompliziert! Auf einer anderen 'Ebene unserer Bekanntschaft' hast Du mir den Arsch gefickt!" Er schaut sich um, will sehen, ob wer in Hörweite ist.

„Soll ich?" Sie wühlt in der Jackentasche nach einem Zettel und einem Stift, schreibt etwas unleserlich eine Nummer auf und drückt ihm den Zettel in die Hand. Dann dreht sie sich um und geht wortlos einige Meter. Sie lächelt leicht.

House starrt sie an. Total verdattert steht er da wie ein Kind, dem man das Kuscheltier weggenommen hat. "Warte." Er hinkt hinter ihr her.

Lauren bleibt stehen und dreht sich um.

"Wo... wo gehst Du hin?"

Sie sagt in einem sehr lauten ton, sodass es auch der letzte im Umkreis von zehn Metern es hören konnte: „Wohin wohl? Ärsche ficken."

House klappt der Kiefer herunter. Oh, fuck! Frauen waren... unfassbar! Er hatte sich genug verbogen, fand er. "Sei um Acht hier. Ich fass Dich auch nicht an… Bitte." Gott, er erniedrigte sich hier vor allen Leuten!

Lauren nickt stumm und grinst vor sich hin, dreht sich wieder um und geht. Ohne sich umzudrehen ruft sie: „Reicht Dein Stock nicht mehr?"

Dann ist sie weg. House humpelt zurück ins Hospital, wo er sich den Rest des Tages mit Klinikdienst quält. Die ganze Zeit überlegt er, was er überhaupt jetzt am Abend machen soll, wo das hinführt und überhaupt.

House verspätet sich natürlich - der letzte Patient ist schnell mit einem aufgegangenen Magengeschwür umgekippt.

Lauren läuft den Gang auf und ab und lugt jedes Mal in sein Büro hinein, sieht zwar seinen Rucksack, aber von House keine Spur. //Gut, dann warte ich wenigstens ein paar Stunden am richtigen Ort//, denkt sie sich. Die junge Frau schaut sich um und sucht nach ihm, hält auch Ausschau nach dem Arzt von vorhin. Schaut noch einmal gelangweilt auf die Uhr und geht dann einfach in sein Büro und setzt sich dort hin. //Hm, da muss er ja erstmal rein//, hofft sie.

House kommt um die Ecke gehumpelt. Er trägt verwaschene, blassrosafarbene OP-Kleidung, denn seine Kleidung, inklusive des Wechselsatzes, der er in einer Sporttasche lagert, ist blutig oder vollgekotzt. Ist ein toller Tag gewesen! Die Sachen sind etwas zu kurz für seine Länge. Er sieht sie auf seinem Stuhl sitzen und stutzt, schaut auf seine Uhr. Schon so spät?! "Oh. Sorry. Ich pack schnell zusammen, ja?"

Lauren nickt wortlos.

House schließt alles ab, zieht sich die Jacke über die lächerlichen Klamotten und sieht sie an. "Hast Du'n Führerschein?"

„Ja. Willst du etwa so gehen?"

"Soll ich nackt gehen? Ich bin zweimal vollgekotzt worden und gerade eben musste noch einer einen Liter Blut über mich spucken." Er rollt die Augen. "Ich hab mir die Farbe nicht ausgesucht." Er greift sich einen Müllbeutel, in dem alle seine dreckigen Klamotten stecken.

„Nein, ich dachte, du hättest noch Wechselkleidung da.. Egal. Und jetzt?

"Ich HATTE Wechselkleidung." Er hebt den Beutel demonstrativ hoch. "Hast Du Hunger?" Sie gehen aus dem Büro und House schließt hinter ihr ab.

„Ja, sehr. Kenne einen netten Laden, wollen wir hin? Wohnst du weit weg?"

"Machen die was zum mitnehmen?" In dem Aufzug würde er nicht in ein Restaurant gehen! Nicht einmal ER würde sowas bringen.

„Ich dachte, wir gehen erst zu dir und du ziehst dich um, aber wir können's auch mitnehmen."

"Meinetwegen." Er zuckt die Schultern; wahrscheinlich traute sie ihm nicht. Und er traute der Sache auch nicht, vielleicht war es besser, neutralen Boden zu wählen. Er dirigiert sie zu seiner Karre und steigt auf der Beifahrerseite ein. Reibt sein Bein gedankenverloren. Das viele Stehen heute hatte ihm nicht gut getan.

Lauren fährt los, schweigt und schaut manchmal zu ihm rüber. Sie lächelt etwas schüchtern. //Wär wohl besser, wenn ich mal etwas sage..//

House dirigiert sie durch die Straßen zu seiner Wohnung.

Sie fährt einfach weiter und ist still. Sie weiß so gar nicht, was sie sagen soll; ihr Magen knurrt laut.

House hat keine Ahnung, worüber er mit ihr reden soll. Smalltalk ist nicht seine Sache. "Kommst du mit rein oder willst du im Wagen warten?" Er sieht sie kurz an, als sie auf dem Behindertenparkplatz vor seinem Haus anhalten. Die alte Karre wollte sie wohl kaum klauen!

„Ich komm mit rein, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

"Klar." Er schließt auf, macht das Licht an. "Hey, Steve! Aufwachen!"

Lauren steht etwas unbeholfen im Wohnzimmer rum. //Er ist bi?//, fragt sie sich. War vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee. Sie konnte wohl kaum wirklich erwarten, dass ein Mann in seinem Alter noch Single war, oder?

Das Apartment ist im üblichen chaotischen Zustand: überall Bücher, Zeitschriften, einige aufgeschlagen, mit Notizen auf post-its. "Setz Dich. Steve reißt mir den Arsch auf, wenn er nichts zu essen kriegt." House wühlt in der Küche herum und kommt dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer, die Ratte auf dem Arm. "Steve besteht darauf, neue Leute kennen zu lernen." Er krault das Tierchen hinter den Ohren und grinst schief.

//Ah ok, Menschenhasser aber tierlieb.// Sie streckt beide Hände aus. Die Ratte schnuppert interessiert und setzt eine Pfote auf Laurens Hand. Das ist ein neuer Mensch und das kluge Tier ist instinktiv vorsichtig. Steve schaut sie aus kleinen, klugen Augen an. Sie weiß nicht so recht, ob ich es gleich kraulen soll, deshalb streichle ich es nur und schaue wieder auf. „Schon gefüttert?"

"Nö. Er ist zu neugierig. Nimm mal, er ist wirklich total lieb. Ich zieh mich um." Er verschwindet im Gang. "Brauch ich 'nen Anzug?" //Bloß nicht!//

„Was? Nein, zieh das Gemütlichste an was du hast, schau mich an, Jeans und T-Shirt… Naja, vielleicht ein Shirt, was du nicht so magst, kann sein, dass wir kleckern."

Seine Jeans waren bei seinem Zustand zu unbequem. Er war schon die ganze Woche in möglichst losen Chinos unterwegs. Er stand vor seinem Schrank und überlegte, welches Hemd... Er nahm das himmelblaue, weil Cuddy es mochte. Machte sich die Mühe, einen anderen Stock aus dem Schrank zu holen. Den mit Klavierlack. Deutlich overdressed, dachte er. "Ich hab nix bequemeres", entschuldigte er sich. Geduscht hatte er bereits dreimal in der Klinik. Scheißag.

„Das Hemd ist hübsch, zieh was anderes an, wenn da was draufkommt, kriegst du es vielleicht nicht mehr raus."

"Haben die keine Servietten?" Er ging zu ihr und nahm Steve vorsichtig aus ihren Händen. "Sorry, Kumpel, kein Freigang heute Abend."

Mit einem kurzen Lachen hält sie ihre Hand hin, weil sie nicht weiß, wie man Steve richtig anfasst. „Da gibt's nur Fingerfood. Aber gut, ich hab dich gewarnt."

"Oh, mit den Fingern bin ich gut." House grinst im weggehen. Steve quietscht enttäuscht, weil sein Ausflug heute viel zu kurz war.

Sie lächelt und nickt, schaut sich noch einmal um und kann nichts im Chaos fixieren, sieht dann ein Regal und schaut sich dort die Bücher an, bis er wieder aus der Küche kommt. House zieht seine Jacke an, wirft noch eine Pille ein, überlegt es sich und schiebt eine Zweite hinterher. Er sieht die junge Frau erwartungsvoll an. Verdammt, sie sah in den simplen Klamotten zum anbeißen aus! "Hungerrrrrrrrr. Wenn du mich nicht gleich fütterst, fress ich dich. Soll mir recht sein."

Mit einem Grinsen geht Lauren zur Tür. "Hab nicht viel sehen können, was liest du?"

"'Nephrologie gestern, heute, morgen', ‚Geschichte der Forensik', ‚Ägyptisches Totenbuch'… Hasst Du gewusst, dass der ägyptische Gott Thot, der Gott der Zahlen, klaut?"

„Nein, was soll der geklaut haben? Solange es nicht meins ist..."

„Zahlen! Die Ägypter verwenden Teile der Hieroglyphen für das Auge als Brüche. Zusammen geben sie aber nicht 1! Cool, was?"

„Oh, ja, das wusste ich nicht... Ich finde Mathematik langweilig. Wobei das ja mehr zu Geschichte gehört?"

„Ja." Er schaltete das Autoradio ein. Sein Jazzkanal war eingestellt.

Das freute Lauren, denn jetzt hatte sie wenigstens etwas zu reden. „Ich mag Jazz sehr gern. Swing am meisten. Free Jazz ist auch toll."

House wirft ihr einen kurzen, erstaunten Blick zu. "Ja." sie mochte Jazz? Sie wollte ihn verarschen, sicher.

„Ich habe seit drei Jahren Saxophon, kann aber noch nicht richtig spielen. Etwas Piano kann ich noch, mache das länger. Wie lange spielst du schon Piano und Gitarre?"

"Ewig. Mein Alter wollte nicht, dass ich spiele, damit hat er's natürlich nur noch forciert. Gitarre - na, so seit sieben, acht Jahren. Piano ist aber geiler, find ich."

„Und was spielst du hauptsächlich?"

"Wonach mir grad so ist", antwortet er maulfaul. Er hat keine Lust auf diese Ausfragerei. -

//Hab ich mal ein Thema, will er nicht reden, wunderbar!// „Der Laden ist am Ende der Strasse."

- ER hat allerdings eine Menge Fragen! Die sind jedoch kaum für ein Restaurant geeignet. Ja, das war unverfänglich genug, dachte er.

„25."

//Bingo. Da könnt ich glatt ihr Papa sein. Fühl mich gleich viel jünger!// "Hmm. Das ist super. Ich bin 48."

„dein alter interessiert mich nicht." Sie lächelt ihn etwas schüchtern an, hält dann Ausschau nach einem Parkplatz.

"Ja, klar." Er steigt aus. "Mal ehrlich, selbst wenn ich aussähe wie Richard Gere - der ist mittlerweile auch ein alter Sack. Ich kapier's nicht."

"Brauchst du auch nicht, oder fickst du dich selbst?

Die antwort gefällt ihm und er lacht. "Ja, doch, meistens." Und er macht mit der Hand eine eindeutige Bewegung.

Lauren grinst ihn an. „Naja, anders, würdest du dich selbst gern ficken?"

„Nö."

//Gut, dass er's nicht geschnallt hat..//

"Ich steh nicht so auf Kerle." House findet den Laden erträglich, bestellt Nachos mit Käse, ein Corona und ein paar Wings. Lauren bestellt ein Guinness und 12 BBQ Chicken Wings. „Keinen Hunger?"

„Ich klaue."

„Von mir kriegst du nichts!"

House streckt seine Beine aus, kollidiert mit ihren und braucht einen Moment, bis alles bequem ist. "Pfft. Ich erzähl einfach vom OP." Die ganzen Weiber waren immer so zimperlich!

„Mach das. Und sag mir, was genau du überhaupt machst!" Außer, dass er eben Arzt war, wusste sie ja fast nichts. Unter ‚Diagnostik' konnte sie sich nicht wirklich was vorstellen.

"Ich schikanier meine Leute. Zumindest sehen die das so."

„Kann ich absolut nicht verstehen!" Sie nippt am Bier.

"Cheers." Er lässt seine Flasche an ihr Glas klingen. "Ich mache ihnen das Leben schon schwer!"

„Ach das glaube ich nicht! Du bist doch so gut zugänglich."

House lacht. Die junge Frau lächelt ihn an und sucht nach der Bedienung.

"Wenn du das im PPTH sagst, sperren sie dich in die Klapse!"

„Nein, DIE verstehen Ironie!" Dann fügt sie etwas leiser hinzu: „Wobei, die Leute haben dich auch sicher nicht so gesehen, wie ich dich gesehen habe."

"Dann müsste ich sie alle umbringen", antwortet er, um zu überdecken, dass sie in verlegen macht.

„Hast du das heute nicht schon getan? Zumindest mit einem? So einen Blondie, im Krankenhaus. Ich habe dich gesehen, ein Arzt hat mir den Weg zu dir gezeigt."

"Heute? Heute war ich doch nett." Er war sich wirklich keiner Schuld bewusst!

„Wenn du noch nett zu mir wärst und mich später von deinen Nachos probieren lässt… Hab hier noch nie Nachos gegessen." Lauren grinst House an. //Der wird mir nichts abgeben!// Da ist sie fast sicher//dann muss ich's mir eben holen…//

"Ich teile nicht. Nichts und mit niemandem."

Daraufhin sieht sie ihn ernst an und schweigt einen Moment. //Was war das noch mal mit dem entgegenkommen?//

House rollt die Augen. Was war denn jetzt wieder falsch? "Wie stellst du dir dieses Arrangement vor?" House findet, es war genug Smalltalk. "Jeder sagt, was er will und was nicht und dann?"

„Was? wie meinst du das?"

"Regeln." House mochte Regeln, "damit wir wissen, was geht? Weil ich immer noch versuche, herauszufinden, worauf das hier hinausläuft." Eine platonische Gesprächstherapie war nicht sein Ziel!

„Worauf es hinausläuft, weiß ich nicht, das liegt an dir. Worauf es hinauslaufen soll, solltest du wissen. Regeln? Keine Regeln, setze dir lieber ein paar Ziele! Wenn es Regeln gäbe, würdest du dich eh nicht dran halten."

"Hey..."

Lauren schaut ihn fragend an. Sie wartet geduldig.

"Das ist schon praktisch, denn wenn's nicht so läuft, wie du es dir vorstellst, ist es ja meine Schuld, nicht wahr?" Er wusste auch, wie man auf Nummer sicher spielte! "Es gehören aber immer zwei dazu."

„Genau, es gehören immer zwei dazu. Hier trägt keiner von uns Beiden die Schuld für das, was wir sind, nicht wahr? Bei uns, bei dir, ist jemand anderes schuld."

Der Zug um Houses Mund wird hart. "Davon rede ich nicht."

„Oh. sondern?" //Oh, gleich wird er wütend. Nein, er ist schon wütend, aber gleich kriege ich etwas ab!//

Gut, wenn sie das wollte - er konnte auch hässlich sein! „Eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, was wir hier für Erwartungen haben. Aber wenn du es wissen willst: ich war ein ätzender Balg und mein Alter ein Sadist. Was war's denn bei dir?"

„Ebenso." Lauren zuckte mit keiner Wimper. „Keine Erwartungen. Das alles hier soll eine gegenseitige Hilfe sein, indem man füreinander da ist." //Und ich fühle mich zu dir hingezogen...//

"Füreinander da sein", doziert House, "formuliert eine Erwartung."

„Es ist keine Erwartung. Es ist mein Wunsch." Lauren beobachtet seine Reaktion.

//Willkommen in der Welt der Haarspalterei!// "Ok. Fein."

„Hast du keine Wünsche? Hast du nichts dazu zu sagen?"

"Sicher!"

Die Frau, die einmal nur eine Nummer gewesen war, schaut ihn fragend an, wartet jetzt etwas ungeduldiger auf seine Antwort. Sie ist angespannt.

"Ich hab ein paar Wunden mehr zu lecken als du. Ich vertraue niemandem. Ich komm klar und es muss schon einen verdammt guten Grund geben, damit ich das ändere. Wovon einer ja bereits abgeschmettert wurde."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Wir kennen uns noch nicht sehr gut."

House schürzt seine Lippen. "Rein statistisch schon wegen meines Altersvorsprungs. Und dann kann ich immer noch die Krüppel-Karte ziehen."

„Statistiken sind Lügen. Das alter spielt keine Rolle und du kannst die Krüppelkarte nicht ziehen."

"Ich hab das schriftlich!"

„Oh Greg, lass dich doch einfach darauf ein. Wir haben so viel Zeit, Vertrauen baut man auf. Gib mir eine Chance!" Sie sieht House mit ihren grünen Augen eindringlich an.

House starrt zurück - seit Stacy hatte niemand mehr ihn so genannt! Dann blickt er in sein Glas. Er war es leid, alleine zu sein, ja! Aber das zuzugeben, das machte ihn verwundbar! Oder nur menschlich? Wieder fragte er sich, wie es wäre, einfach verstanden zu werden. Akzeptiert zu werden, wie er eben war, ohne dass er dauernd Rechtfertigungen abgeben müsste.

„Bitte, gib mir eine Chance. Bitte."


	5. Dating II

"Ich kann Dir nichts versprechen." er sieht sie an und in seinen Augen steht die Angst, die er vor dem hat, was sie ihm antun könnte.

„Es gehören immer zwei dazu. Ich gebe Dir auch eine Chance. Ich mag Dich, weil wir uns so ähnlich sind."

"Ich will nicht gemocht werden, weil ich ne miese Kindheit hatte" schnaubt House. Er hat keinen Bock auf diese erbärmliche Mitleidstour. Er war nicht das zu reparierende Objekt für Cameron, er wollte es auch nicht – wenn auch aus weniger offensichtlichen Gründen – für Lauren sein! Für niemanden!

„Ich hatte bis eben nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was Du für eine Kindheit hattest. Du bist leidenschaftlich, ich mag das."

//fuck// er musste sich beherrschen, damit seine Augen nicht aus dem Kopf fielen. Die machte ihm allen Ernstes Komplimente! Wiederholt. Sie hatte ihn am Haken. Er wollte nach ihrer Hand greifen, aber da kam das Essen und der Moment war vorbei. House er warf der Bedienung einen bösen Blick zu.

„Lass uns mit dem Kennen lernen anfangen. Ich bin auf die Bradley Elementary School gegangen…" wieder grinst sie ihn an und nimmt sich ein Hähnchenteil

"Das willst Du nicht hören." er schüttelt den Kopf, "Wir sind pausenlos umgezogen. Viele beschissene Schulen rund um den Globus. Klingt toll, ist es aber nicht."

„Oh.. warum seid ihr so oft umgezogen?" Lauren nimmt mir ein paar Nachos von ihm, beschützt jedoch ihren eigenen Teller wie ein Kind.

"ER ist ein Marine-Pilot gewesen." House versucht, ihre Hand wegzuschlagen. Aber trotzdem schnappt sie sich ein paar und steckt sie so schnell wie möglich in den Mund.

"Hey, Lady! Ich muss Morgen wieder Leben retten! Da muss ich bei Kräften sein!"

„Du bist doch eh nie da. Bei Dir muss man ´ne Nummer ziehen und zwei Tage warten!" aus Fairness legt sie ein Teilchen von sich auf seinen Teller.

"ich bringe ihn um!" knirschte House.

„Tu es nicht, mir zuliebe. Er war nett und hat mich zu Dir geführt. Hey, die Dinger sind lecker!" sie nimmt sich wieder ein paar Nachos.

"Er ist nur neidisch, weil seine Patienten dauernd abnippeln." House fängt ihre Hand ein. "Ich teile wirklich nicht..." knurrt er und lässt es offen, was genau er meint. Sie anzufassen war keine gute Idee. House mag sie nicht loslassen. Sein Daumen reibt sanft über die zarte Unterseite ihres Handgelenks.

Lauren schaut ihn an, befreit sich aus seiner Hand und führt die Nachos an seinen Mund.

Da gehorcht er gerne! Er öffnet seine Lippen. Lauren nimmt die Hand schnell wieder zurück und ist dann wieder steif mit ihrem eigenen Essen beschäftigt. //so nahe wollte ich ihn nicht kommen//

House macht sich jetzt mit Eifer über sein Essen her. Er fühlt sich ein wenig wie angefixt und kalt gestellt.

„Schmeckt's?"

House nickt

„Wollen wir noch mal her kommen?" sie hofft, damit nicht zu direkt und penetrant.

"Nur, wenn ich die rosa OP-Klamotten anziehen darf. Oder welche mit viel Blut dran!" er grinst

„Dann denken die, Du kommst aus der Küche. Und wenn die erfahren, dass Du Arzt bist, werden die alle an einer Erkältung sterben, weil die keinem Arzt mehr trauen." Lauren grinst ihn frech an

Dann wird House ernst "Spiel nicht mit mir, ok? Mach mich nicht an, wenn's Dir nicht ernst ist."

„Du denkst wohl, ich habe zu viel Zeit, was?"

"Stirbst du Morgen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht werd ich morgen überfahren. Davon mache ich meine Taten nicht abhängig. Wobei, wenn ich angefahren werden sollte, will ich zu Dir."

"Das wäre langweilig."

Lauren schaut ihn verständnislos an, bedient sich an ihrem Hühnchen und schaut nach draußen. War das eine Abfuhr?

"Es sei denn, der Beinbruch verursacht epileptische Anfälle. Das wäre cool."

Ein weiterer verständnisloser Blick trifft ihn, bevor Lauren am Bier nippt.

„Ein Autounfall ist fade! Reizlos. Schema F! Zum einschlafen."

Sie kaut wortlos am Hühnchen rum, knabbert am Knochen//bevor ich verletzt werde, muss ich also erst einmal ein Krimibuch verschluckt haben?//

Houses Teller ist leer, er leckt sich die Finger "lecker."

„Mhm. Ich hab noch Hunger." Sie schiebt den Teller zur Seite und nimmt sich eine Serviette.

House bestellt noch eine doppelte Portion Nachos mit Käse und Chilies.

„Ist das nicht zu viel für Dich?" Lauren sieht ihn herausfordernd an.

"Hmmm. ich werde Hilfe brauchen. Rufe ich Wilson an oder... Könntest Du vielleicht?"

„Hm, das muss ich mir noch überlegen, ob ich Dir helfe, oder den ganzen Teller nehme. Vielleicht rufe ICH diesen ominösen Wilson an?" wieder grinst sie frech , „Wer ist Wilson eigentlich?"

"Es ist MEIN Wilson! Such Dir einen Eigenen!" nörgelt er wie ein kleines Kind. "Wilson ist der Chef der Onkologie und er nagelt alles, was nicht bei Drei auf dem Baum ist. Nimm dich also in Acht!"

„Sieht er gut aus?" die junge Frau grinst ihn wieder herausfordernd an.

"Soweit ich das beurteilen kann... er ist hässlich wie die Nacht! ….Er sieht gut aus. Leider färbt es nicht ab. Er kriegt immer all die Weiber..."

„jemand, der viele Weiber hat, hat keine guten, oder was sind das für Frauen?" sie schaut ungeduldig nach dem Essen

"Es spart eine Menge Geld." gibt House zu bedenken. "Er ist seriell Monogam. Findet einfach nicht, was er sucht. Ich denke, er ist latent schwul. Oder Bi. Egal." Es interessierte ihn nicht sonderlich.

„Du kennst ihn ziemlich gut. Dein Freund?" es ist eine klare Anspielung auf Houses Bemerkung, Wilson sei sein ‚Freund'.

„Er ist mein Freund, aber nicht SO ein Freund. "

Lauren trinkt ihr Bier aus, schaut sich weiter nach der Bedienung um.. //hungeeeer// „Vielleicht ist das der Typ, den ich heute getroffen habe, der mich zu Dir gebracht hat?"

"Grüne Krawatte, braune Augen und Haare? Und erzählt, man müsse Nummern ziehen? Das ist Wilson." House nickt.

„Ich mag ihn."

„Alle mögen Wilson"

„ich mag ihn, weil er mir gezeigt hat, wie ich zu Dir komme." endlich kommt das Essen. Lauren krallt sich sofort den Teller und beginnt, zu essen.

House zieht den Teller zurück in die Mitte. "Was ist mit dir? Was bringt jemanden wie Dich dazu, Leuten wir mir den Hintern zu versohlen?"

Lauren nimmt sich ein paar Nachos und schiebt den Teller ganz zu ihm. „Schulden"

House schaufelt das Essen mit unanständig großen Bissen hinein. "Ist ja recht einträglich." er nickt.

„Einträglich vielleicht, erträglich jedoch nicht mehr so sehr, wie am Anfang."

"Langweilig? Ich denke, ein gewisses Mind-Set muss man schon haben." überlegt er laut "Schulden wofür?"

„Studium. Zahlung wurde nicht bewilligt, ich hatte aber bereits angefangen. Es ist monoton, anstrengend und es macht einsam."

"Hmm... die ersten beiden treffen für viele Jobs zu. Einsam - wegen der Arbeitszeiten?"

„Nein, wegen der Leute mit Vorurteilen im restlichen Alltag."

"Nun, Du könntest ja sagen dass Du im Pflegedienst in sozialen Brennpunkten arbeitest. Oder in psychologischen Brennpunkten. das trifft es noch besser." Er grinst sie an. Es gefällt ihm, dass er sie nicht verschrecken kann und sie seinen schrägen Humor mag.

„Ich bin doch keine Psychotante. Wenn die Schulden abbezahlt sind, werde ich mein Examen machen."

House arrangiert einen Stuhl um und legt sein Bein hoch, spült eine Vicodin mit dem Bier hinunter. "Klar bist du ´ne Psychotante. Darum geht's da doch. Egal. Man muss nicht immer allen die Wahrheit sagen. Die Leute lügen doch ständig. Lüg zurück! Wie viel steht denn noch aus?"

„25.000"

"naja..."

„Zusätzlich brauche ich noch etwas, um meine Wohnung für die nächsten Monate danach abzusichern. Heißt ja nicht, direkt nach meinem Abschluss einen Job zu bekommen." erklärt sie ihm. Für ihn waren Fünfundzwanzig Riesen wahrscheinlich halb so wild.

„Dafür müsste ich noch ziemlich oft vorbeikommen." grinst er

Lauren lacht kurz auf

"Schläfst du mit vielen von denen?" es ist reine Neugier, aber in dem Moment. da es raus ist, bereut er die Frage auch schon. "Das.. geht mich nichts an. Entschuldige."

„Ist schon ok. Nein, denen reicht das übliche Programm."

Es beruhigt ihn. Er würde es nicht gut ertragen, wenn es anders wäre. Lächerlich, das weiß er, aber er ist nun einmal sehr besitzergreifend!

Lauren kaut gemütlich auf einer weiteren handvoll Nachos herum. „Was machst Du morgen?"

"Ich habe keinen Fall, also werde ich in der Ambulanz Rotznasen verarzten und so'n Zeugs. dafür hab' ich um Fünf Schluss." er könnte mal wieder ausschlafen.

„Was wollen wir Morgen machen?" sie nimmt sich wieder ein paar Nachos.

Die hatte es ja eilig! "Weiß nicht" er zuckt mit den Schultern, "die Füße hochlegen, bisschen Fernsehen?"

„Meine Couch ist unbequem und mein Fernseher klein"

"Mein TV ist riesig und die Couch bequem. Wenn dir neutraler Boden lieber ist, sag's. Ich kann nicht versprechen, artig zu sein, aber ein Nein verstehe ich."

Lauren überlegt kurz „Lass es Langsam angehen. Was den Boden angeht, meine Füße liegen ja oben." wieder grinst sie ihn an und nimmt sich Nachos von dem Bisschen, das noch übrig ist.

House stöhnt "sag sowas nicht!"

„Warum?"

"Du machst Witze!"

„Was? Nein, was ist denn?" sie lenkt ihn von den Nachos ab und nimmt sich die letzten.

"Mein Gott, ich habe dauerhaften sexuellen Notstand. Da kannst du mir nicht solche Zweideutigkeiten an den Kopf werfen und dabei so gut aussehen!" hopsa, das war jetzt ein bisschen mehr als gewollt, aber es war wahr.

Die letzten Nachos in Laurens Hand vorm mund wandern zu seinem. Du hast wirklich einen Notstand, daran dachte ich gerade gar nicht.

House schluckt "Tu das nicht. Spiel nicht so mit mir..." er schüttelt den kopf. sie quält ihn! Warum?

„Ich spiele nicht." Sie legt die Nachos auf dem Teller ab.

Er nimmt sich die letzten Reste und isst sie langsam.

„So, jetzt bin ich etwas gesättigt. Und Du?"

"Ja, besser." Er unterdrückt ein Rülpsen.

„Ok. Wollen wir? Ich geh gern an die Luft, wenn ich gegessen habe. Wir können uns ja irgendwo hinsetzen?"

"Ok." er winkt nach der Bedienung und verlangt die Rechnung, zahlt und steht auf.

„Danke fürs Essen. Die nächste Portion Nachos zahle ich."

"Ach Quatsch"

„Doch. Aber ich glaube, die esse ich auch allein." Lauren lacht und zieht die Jacke an.

"Um die Ecke ist ein Park." House zeigt in die Richtung

„Ich weiß. Der ist unheimlich."

"Der Park? Wieso?"

„Weil dort immer noch alles blüht."

House lacht leise. "Das ist nicht unheimlich. Die Monster in den Schränken, DIE sind unheimlich!"

Ungefragt hakt Lauren sich an seiner Seite ein, lacht kurz auf.

House seufzt. Es fühlt sich gut an! Er ist nuneinmal auch nur ein Mensch und sehnt sich danach, nicht einsam zu sein. Aber die vergangenen Verletzungen waren fast unerträglich – er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er das noch einmal ertragen kann oder will. House bleibt stehen und sieht sie ernst an, ein Finger hebt ihr Kinn an "ich... bin sehr zerbrechlich... tu mir nicht weh, OK?"

Lauren nickt stumm

Er möchte sie küssen, traut sich aber nicht, also küsst er sie nur auf die Wange. Immerhin kann er sie riechen und fühlen und das ist schön.

Die junge Frau schaut ihn verlegen an und dann wieder weg, zieht etwas an seinem Arm. „Na komm, ich möchte sitzen!" sie finden eine Bank und setzen sich. Lauren schweigt etwas verlegen. House hat den Faden verloren. Er ist vollauf damit beschäftigt, ihre unverhoffte Nähe zu spüren. Er legt seinen Arm versuchsweise um ihre Schultern. Es ist eine harmlose Geste, findet er.

„Nicht so schnell bitte." Sie achtet darauf, dass er trotz seines Arms nicht näher rückt.

"'tschuldige..." House zieht den Arm weg.

Lauren dreht sich nun zu ihm und legt ein Bein unter das andere, „Wollen wir nicht lieber eine DVD gucken morgen?" es ist ein verzweifelter Versuch, die Stille zu unterbrechen.

"Klar" er könnte sich in den Hintern beißen! "Hör mal..." House greift nach ihrer Hand, wartet ihre Reaktion ab.

Lauren schaut herunter auf die Hände, dann wieder zu ihm hoch. „hm?"

"Wenn Dich einer... angefasst hat, also... ich würde das verstehen... Wenn du willst, halte ich einfach still und Du bestimmst, ok?"

Sie schaut ihn fragend an. //was meint er jetzt? muss der Mann immer so kryptisch sprechen…//

"Ich will Dir keine Angst machen"

„Was meinst Du? Du machst mir keine Angst!"

"OK. Ich hab bisschen Mühe mit den gemischten Signalen hier. Schätze, ich bin eingerostet" Herrgott, was war das mühselig! Vielleicht war das doch keine so tolle Idee? Er hatte ganz vergessen wie umständlich all dieser Dating Mist so war!

„Oh.. ich.. ähm… Lass uns doch miteinander reden."

House ist begeistert. Sie gehen im Park spazieren, sitzen in der Dunkelheit auf einer Bank und REDEN. Ohne Anfassen. Sein Frustrationslevel steigt unaufhaltsam.

Lauren auf der anderen Seite möchte sich am liebsten in den Hintern beißen, dass sie ihm so eine grobe Abfuhr erteilt hat.

Er nickt. House fühlt sich müde. "Wir reden doch." Langsam lässt er ihre Hand los, zieht sich weiter zurück. Was hatte er erwartet? Sie hatte klar gemacht, dass hier nichts laufen würde! Dennoch… früher ist man in den Park gegangen, um es romantisch zu haben – weil Frauen auf sowas standen und dann eben … zugänglicher waren.

„Ich.. ich kann nicht so schnell. Ich kann das einfach nicht. Sei nicht enttäuscht, es liegt an mir. Ich kann nur nicht so schnell."

"Ich versuche ja nur, es zu verstehen." beschwichtigt er. Irgendetwas ist im Busch.

„Ist ok….Du hast mich noch gar nicht gefragt, was ich studiert habe." sagt sie, verzweifelt versucht, abzulenken. Die Erbärmlichkeit dieses Versuches ist beiden bewusst.

Na, das würde ja heiter werden! "Stimmt. Das ist bei der Verteidigung des Essens untergegangen. Bitte nicht Medizin!"

„Englisch und Physik. Brauche das Examen, um ins Lehramt gehen zu können… Ich komme mir reduziert vor."

"Reduziert?" wurde er alt oder wieso verlor er hier so oft den Faden, fragt sich House.

„Ja. Du hast so oft meine Arbeit angesprochen."

"Ähm..." klasse! Jetzt kam direkt die Reklamation des Dates! Super Sache. Er war schon lange nicht mehr so lange so umgänglich und nett gewesen!

„Ich habe heute gemerkt, wie unangenehm mir das eigentlich ist. Es ist komisch, mit jemanden wie Dir darüber zu sprechen. Das ist ironisch. Ich hätte Dich sonst ja nicht kennen gelernt."

House gähnt demonstrativ, "Ich glaube, ich muss langsam mal schlafen. War ne harte Woche. Bleibt es denn bei Morgen?"

Lauren wendet den betrübten Blick ab und merkt, was sie da eigentlich für Scheiße redet. Sie antwortet ohne aufzusehen „Ja."

"Ich hab die letzten zwei Nächte nicht geschlafen. Ich stehe ziemlich neben mir." er weiß, wie das jetzt aussieht, aber er kann das jetzt auch nicht mehr retten.

„OK" Lauren steht auf und wartet.

"Soll ich Dich irgendwohin fahren?"

„Du willst so übermüdet fahren? Ich fahr Dich, laufe dann nach Hause."

"Du nimmst Dir ein Taxi oder ich fahr dich." beharrt House. Vielleicht kann er ja mit ein wenig zur Schau gestellter Fürsorge noch etwas reißen?

„Fahr mich bitte."

"Na also. Braves Mädchen." immerhin! Sie fand ihn nicht so ätzend, dass sie nicht sagen möchte, wo sie wohnt.

Lauren läuft wortlos mit einem kleinen Lächeln neben ihm her

House lässt sich den Weg erklären. Der Wagen stoppt vor ihrer Haustür. House dreht sich zu Lauren, "Gute Nacht. Und danke für den Abend" er macht keinerlei Anstalten, sie zu berühren. Eine Abfuhr am Abend reicht.

Aber Lauren beugt sich herüber, küsst ihn auf die Wange, sehr nah am Mund, streicht ihm mit der rechten Hand über die Wange und durchs Haar. „Ich danke Dir für alles. Ruf mich an und sag mir, um wie viel Uhr ich kommen soll."

House nickt stumm. Sein Körper ist mit Gänsehaut überzogen – ihre Hand in seinem Haar… eine lächerlich kleine Geste aber es tat gut! Sie machte ihm ungewollt aber auf brutale Weise klar, wie depriviert er war...


	6. Akzeptanz

Am nächsten Tag geht alles Schief. Eine Massenkarambolage überschwemmt das Krankenhaus mit Verletzten und jeder anwesende Arzt muss anpacken. Für private Telefonate ist keine Zeit. Nachts um halb eins ist House noch im PPTH, in einer Verschnaufpause fällt ihm ein, dass er ja hätte telefonieren müssen.

„Was ist?" Wilson kommt mit zwei Kaffe vom Automaten zurück, als er seinen Freund gequält stöhnen hört.

„Ich hätte heute Nachmittag ein wichtiges Telefonat führen müssen. Scheiße…" Dieser Job war definitiv ein Beziehungskiller!

„Worum ging es denn?"

„Ich hab' ne scharfe Braut versetzt."

„House!" Wilson grinst von einem Ohr zum anderen. Es war gut, dass House sich mal für eine Frau interessiert! „Kenne ich sie?"

„Sie war letztens hier. Du hast ihr gesagt, dass man bei mir Nummern ziehen muss", beklagt sich der Diangnostiker.

„Nein! Die… die war blutjung und.. wow. Ruf sie an!"

„Jetzt? Sie wird mich hassen. Schau mal auf die Uhr!"

„Unsinn. Ruf sie an und erkläre es. Frauen stehen auf engagierte Ärzte, glaub mir!" Wenn irgendwer Ahnung vom dem hat, womit man Frauen rumbekam, dann ja wohl er!

„Ja. Für ungefähr drei Jahre – so im Durchschnitt", ist die beißende Antwort.

„Du bist ein Arschloch, House." Wilson schaut verletzt. „Immerhin VERSUCHE ich, ein Privatleben zu haben. Du dagegen verzichtest darauf, damit es nur nicht aus Versehen mal weh tut. Ruf sie an!"

Also wählt House die Nummer auf dem Zettel, den sie ihm gegeben hat und wartet. Es klingelt ziemlich oft und er will schon auflegen, weil sie entweder tief schläft oder aber gar nicht da ist – warum sollte sie ausgerechnet auf ihn warten?

„Ja." Lauren dreht sch im Bett hin und her, um eine bequemere Lage zu finden. "Lauren? Hier ist House..."

„Oh hallo, alles ok?" Sie wuschelt weiter rum – keine Position ist bequem.

Die Geräusche verraten ihm, dass sie im Bett liegt. Was auch sonst zu dieser Zeit? Trotz Müdigkeit erwachen alle möglichen Bilder in seinem Kopf zum Leben. "Es tut mir leid. Wir hatten hier einen Notfall."

„Oh achso.. ist gut." Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er noch anrufen würde. Hatte angenommen, er habe sie versetzt, nach dem, wie der letzte Abend verlaufen war, wäre das nicht verwunderlich gewesen.

"Ich hatte wirklich keine Zeit, anzurufen... " Wird sie ihm das glauben? Andererseits, so war das mit Ärzten eben, es gab kein geregeltes Sozialleben. "Ähm... Hast du die Tage nochmal Zeit?"

„Ist schon gut. Mach einen Vorschlag, ich richte mich danach."

"Hmmm mal sehen... heute ist Wilson dran… klappt das diese Woche bei Dir irgendwann?"

„Sieht nicht gut aus."

"Hmmm..." Er will seine Enttäuschung nicht zugeben. "Am Wochenende kann ich nicht. Nächste Woche?"

„Ich weiss nicht, gib mir doch deine Nummer, ich sag Dir bescheid."

House sieht seinen Felle wegschwimmen. Scheiße. "Ja, gut." Er diktiert ihr seine Handy-Nummer. Ein Pfleger stürzt in sein Brüro. "Ich muss Schluß machen. Da nippelt einer ab. Gute Nacht." Die letzten beiden Worte sagt er mit ungewöhnlicher Sanftheit.

„Gute Nacht." Lauren legt sich auf den Bauch, die Arme unter dem Kissen, sie ist jetzt wieder hellwach. Alle paar Sekunden wälzt sie sich hin und her, ihr Verstand arbeitet trotz der Uhrzeit ungetrübt. Im Geiste spürt sie seine Wange an ihren Lippen, wie bei der Verabschiedung am Vorabend. Sie verkrampft sich im nächsten Moment mit den Gedanken an die morgige to-do-Liste: das Wohnzimmer umstellen.. Sie sieht House vor sich auf dem Boden liegen.. Die Couch vor das Fenster.. Seinen glänzenden Körper.. Lauren schluckt... Neuen Tisch kaufen.. Hört ihn stöhnen…

Lauren spreizt die Beine etwas, ihre Hand wandert abwärts, sie denkt an das, was er im Park sagte: 'Ich bin sehr zerbrechlich'; ihre Kehle schnürt sich zu. Lauren seufzt leise, hört auf und denkt über diesen Scheißjob nach. Sie kommt sich schäbig vor; immer wieder denkt Lauren an House und wie er geweint hat.

Wieder wandert ihre Hand herunter, reibt über dem Höschen entlang. In Gedanken hört sie ihn betteln, ihn zu ficken. Sie träumt weiter, stellt sich vor, auf seinem Gesicht zu sitzen und dass er sie leckt, die Frau stöhnt ganz leise auf und streicht mit einem Finger an den nassen Lippen entlang.

Lauren sehnt sich danach, seine grossen Hände auf ihren Schenkeln zu haben, seinen Bart an ihrer Haut kratzen zu spüren, aber stattdessen fühlt sie nur die Decke, die plötzlich keine Wärme mehr spendet. Die junge Frau konzentriert sich, führt einen Finger ein, stöhnt kurz, reibt mit der anderen Hand die Klitoris… //Na los.. // Sie stellt sich Houses Zunge in sich vor, doch es ist nicht so, wie sie es will. Lauren macht noch einen kurzen Augenblick frustriert weiter, bis die Gedanken an dem Tag, an dem alles schief lief, hängen bleiben.

Frustriert gibt Lauren auf und denkt an House, daran wie sie ihn verletzt hatte. Wieder kommen eigentlich schon längst verdauten Schuldgefühle hoch und sie wird plötzlich sehr müde. Mit Bauchschmerzen und Tränen in den Augen schläft sie schließlich ein. Im Halbschlaf wälzt sie sich unruhig im Bett herum, zu erregt, um still zu träumen. Ihre Gedanken rasen: sie nackt, er bekleidet, bei ihr, im Wohnzimmer. Sie liegt auf der Couch - Beine gespreitzt, seine Hände auf ihr, in ihr, er fingert härter, lächelt dabei. Sie stöhnt, wimmert und kommt, weshalb andere gehen würden. Sie wechselt am nächsten Tag das vom Urin genässte Laken, legt es in den Wäschekorb, starrt es an, nimmt es nochmal in die Hand, riecht daran und lächelt.

Wie ausgemacht verbringen House und Wilson den Ábend im Apartment des Diagnostikers. Sie schauen eine Aufzeichnung eines Monster-Truck Derbys vom Vorabend an. Steve hat Freigang, weil er die letzten beiden Abende nicht herausgelassen wurde. Ratten sind intelligent und benötigen Abwechslung. Und Futter.

Wilson beklagt sich wie so oft über die Anwesenheit der Tieres. "Musst du immer die Ratte über den Tisch laufen lassen?" Steve tut sich an den Resten des Essens gütlich.

"Hey, ER wohnt hier. Du bist Gast, also benimm Dich entsprechend."

"Das ist unhygienisch, House!"

"Steve lebt unter Quasi-Laborbedingungen. Er ist steril."

"Nein, er ist kastriert, House. Das ist etwas anderes." Beide lachen.

Zur gleichen Zeit sitzt Lauren im Wohnzimmer. Sie wählt Houses Nummer und legt den Zettel in ein Heftchen auf dem Tisch und schaut träumend aus dem Fenster; freut sich darauf, gleich seine Stimme zu hören.

Houses Handy klingelt. Er stöhnt aber macht keine Anstalten, dran zu gehen.

"Willst du nicht antworten?" Wilson nervt diese Angewohnheit enorm!

"Die krepieren doch auch ohne mich."

"Hättest du ein normales Sozialleben, könnte das auch ein privater Anruf sein."

"Ist ja gut, MAMA." House wuchtet sich hoch und hinkt zum Handy. Er sieht den Namen im Display und sein Herz macht einen Salto. "Ja?"

„Hey" //JA, ich störe//, denkt sie sich.

"Hey, wie gehts?"

Lauren denkt an vergangene Nacht und schluckt "Gut.. und Dir?"

"Ganz gut. Unausgeschlafen, aber ganz OK. Ich kann endlich wieder alleine pissen." Im Hintergrund reißt Wilson die Augen auf - das ist mehr Information, als ihm lieb ist.

Lauren denkt an den Traum… //Reiss dich zusammen!// „Das ist.. schön." //tolle Wortwahl..//

"Ja. Immerhin gehört Urinieren zu den selbstbelohnenden Tätigkeiten." House grinst.

Lauren lacht kurz, schweigt dann wieder. //Du rufst ihn an, sagst aber nichts. Wie immer hochintelligent!//

"House!" Wilson steht auf und verschwindet im Bad - um sich selbst zu belohnen und dem Gespräch zu entgehen. House lacht. "Bist du ok?", fragt House in den stummen Hörer.

„Ja, alles ok. Und bei Dir auch?" //Oh Mann. hat er doch eben beantwortet.// Die junge Frau beschliesst, baldmöglichst aufzulegen, bevor das Gespräch absolut peinlich wird.

"Ja. Ich glaub, ich werd Wilson abfüllen. Der ist immer so lustig, wenn er blau ist." House grinst. Er hat sehr wohl registriert, dass Lauren nicht wirklich was zu sagen hat. Er senkt seine Stimme verschwörerisch "Ich würde lieber Dir Streiche spielen." WAS? Hölle, er war wohl schon bisschen benebelt? Wie konnte er sowas sagen?

Lauren lacht leise, entspannt sich etwas und setzt sich bequemer hin. „Sei lieb zu ihm, immerhin hält er Dich aus."

Dann ist es wieder still in der Leitung, House kann ihren Atem hören. Und die Klospülung. "Ich muss was abgründiges sagen - mein Besuch kommt zurück."

Wilson ist absolut erstaunt, dass House immer noch telefoniert. Er reibt sich demonstrativ die Augen um sicherzustellen, dass es keine Illusion ist.

Sie grinst gespannt und versucht zu hören, ob Wilson was sagt.

"Mein Gott, House! Hast du einen Anfall von sozialer Kompetenz oder fakst du das Telefonat, um mich zu veräppeln?"

"Schhhht! Ich hab Telefonsex. Willste mal hören?" House grinst Wilson lüstern an.

Wilson hegt jetzt deutliche Fluchtgedanken. Heute Abend wollte er einfach nur… Fernsehen!

"Darf Wilson mithören? Oh BITTE!" Er bettelt, kann sich dabei aber kaum das Grinsen verkneifen.

Wieder lacht Lauren auf „Drück ihm mal das Handy in die Hand."

"Oh, Baby..." House hinkt zum Sofa und zwingt Wilson das Telefon ans Ohr. Der macht die Augen zu, als könne er damit den Ton oder am Besten die ganze Situation ausblenden.

Lauren stöhnt dramatisch auf.

Wilson reisst die Augen auf und wird knallrot. Er gestikuliert zum Telefon, dann zu House und kann es nicht fassen. House hatte in der Tat Telefonsex, während er hier zu Besuch war? Wie schräg war das denn?

„Bitte.. Die ganze Hand.. Jaaaa" Lauren stöhnt noch mal auf, muss sich dann das Lachen verkneifen.

Wilson schlägt das Telefon weg. House schüttet sich aus vor Lachen. "Jetzt kann Wilson nicht mehr schlafen, du Böse!"

Lauren lacht lauthals.

"Willst du seine Handynummer?"

"House!" Wilson klingt empörter als er ist. Trotz seiner teilweise echten Entrüstung findet er das ganze auch komisch.

"Im OP hat er eine Freisprecheinrichtung installiert!"

Lauren lacht immer noch.

"‚Totgespritzt' ist sicher noch nie auf einem Totenschein aufgetaucht", überlegt House laut.

Lauren kann sich kaum noch halten. „Ich hoffe, er ist mir nicht böse!"

"Hm enttäuscht, würde ich sagen."

Als das Lachen verebbt, wird es wieder still in der Leitung. Wieder weiss Lauren nicht mehr so recht, was sie sagen soll. „Na gut. Ich wollte nur wissen, wie es Dir geht." House nickt, erkennt dann, dass sie das nicht sehen kann "Das ist... lieb von Dir."

Lauren räuspert sich kurz, „Dann viel Spass euch beiden"

"Danke, werde ich haben." Wilson weniger. House würde ihn piesaken! "Gute Nacht. Träum was Schönes."

„Gute Nacht." Sie legt das Handy weg und schaut aus dem Fenster auf die leeren Straßen.

"Wer war das?" Wilson beobachtet House misstrauisch. Das war eben ein ausserordentlich merkwürdiges Telefonat gewesen. Vor allem das Ende war … nicht House-mäßig gewesen!

"Was hat sie Dir gesagt?", will House wissen.

"Ich hab zuerst gefragt!", beharrt Wilson.

"Das war SIE", erläutert House mit bedeutungsschwangerer Stimme.

"Sie. Wer ist SIE?" Wilson hat den Faden verloren.

"Der Grund für den Kathether in meinem armen Ding", erklärt House. „Die scharfe Braut, die ich gestern versetzt habe."

"Die ruft Dich an, um … Smalltalk zu machen? Oder kontrolliert sie, ob Du... ein braver Junge bist?"

"Wir waren essen. Sie ist ... ganz nett." House zuckt mit den Schultern.

"House, mit so jemandem geht man doch nicht essen!" Hat der Diagnostiker seinen Verstand verloren?

"Wieso nicht? Ich... finde sie nett."

"Gott, House!" Wilson schwant etwas.

House sieht Wilson an und zuckt verschämt mit den Schultern. "Tja…"

"House, du könntest ihr Vater sein!"

"DU auch, und trotzdem hast Du eben… also, was hat sie Dir gesagt?"

"Vergiss es!"

"Sags mir oder ich gebe ihr Deine Handynummer!"

Wilson überlegt kurz. Er weiß, dass House das tun würde. "Sie..." Er schluckt hart, "Sie wollte... die ganze Hand.. Gott, ich weiß nichtmal wo!"

House lacht laut.

"Live muss die der Hammer sein." Wilson wischt sich über's Gesicht.

"Rede nicht so von ihr! Sie ist MEIN Hammer, nicht Deiner."

Freitags hält House es nicht mehr aus. Er will sie sehen und er braucht einfach... irgendwas. Mehr als einfach nur Reden oder mal drei Minuten Schweigen am Telefon. Also bucht er und fährt hin. Wartet brav auf der Sitzecke wie immer. Routine ist gut. Dennoch ist er nervöser als sonst!

Sieben wechselt ein Wort mit Maria an der Bar, die zeigt mit dem Finger in die Richtung, und sie geht hin. „Hey", sagt sie leise und überrascht. Sie schluckt einmal. //Wunderbar! Das hat mir noch gefehlt//

"Hi." Er sieht sie an, denkt wie unfassbar heiß sie in diesen Klamotten aussieht.

„Komm erstmal mit."

House dackelt brav hinterher. Er bewundert ihren knackigen Hintern.

Sie gehen in den bekannten Klinikraum. Sieben schliesst die Tür. „Was machst du hier?"

"W-wie meinst Du das?" Er schaut sie erstaunt an "Darf ich jetzt nicht mehr herkommen?" Er ist hier ein anderer Mensch. Verletzlicher, offener. So, wie er draussen nie sein würde.

„Du.. du hast doch mal gesagt, dass du nicht mehr kommen kannst?"

"Ja, aber dann haben wir geredet." Seine Augen huschen unsicher im Raum herum. Er war nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie ihn wegschicken könnte! "Und... ich... wo soll ich denn hingehen? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass ich so ne Nummer kaum nochmal abziehen kann. Aber ohne diese Machtprobe werde ich niemanden als Domina respektieren."

Sieben überlegt. Das ist keine gute Idee, findet sie. Das wäre nicht so gut, wenn sie das jetzt tun würden.. „Wie sollten wir uns danach dann noch verhalten?"

"Was ändert das? Ich bin, wer ich bin und wahrscheinlich weiss niemand das so gut wie Du. Bitte, schick mich nicht weg." Er sieht sie flehentlich an. Das hier, es hatte ihm ein Ventil geschaffen, einen Ausweg, Bypass – was auch immer, aber für ihn war es weit mehr als sich für Geld quälen zu lassen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte, wenn sie ihn tatsächlich verstossen würde. Es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass der Begin ihrer ‚alltäglichen' Beziehung das Ende von dem hier bedeuten könnte.

Sieben schaut ihn ausdruckslos an, denkt nach.

Ihr Zögern macht ihm Angst. Ihr kaltes Gesicht lässt sich nicht lesen, selbst für ihn nicht. Er sinkt umständlich auf die Knie. Er ist ratlos, alles, was er hier anbieten kann, ist er selbst, seine Unterwerfung. Und er ist fast sicher, dass das nicht genug sein wird! "Bitte schick mich nicht weg." Er sieht zu ihr auf.

Sieben rattert alle Möglichkeiten runter, was danach passieren kann. Wenn er sich wieder vergisst, tut sie ihm vielleicht weh und er ist weg. Wenn sie dabei Spaß haben würde, was der Fall sein wird, dann wird er abhängig! Sie empfindet Mitleid, weil sie ihm seinen Wunsch abschlagen muss, sucht nach den passenden Worten, um es am Sanftesten zu erklären. Sie findet ihre Stimme nicht, atmet ein und weiss nicht mehr, was sie sagen wollte.

House berührt leicht ihre Waden und küsst einen Stiefel. "Bitte, Meine Herrin. Akzeptier' mich..." Seine Stirn liegt auf dem Boden, er wartet, hofft… Sie muss ihn doch verstehen! Sie hatte das für sich beansprucht. Ausgerechnet sie, muss doch verstehen, was sie hier für ihn tut, dass er sie braucht!

Sieben schaut ihn nachdenklich an und schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Wie er da liegt, kapputt und verloren, ihre Kehle schnürt sich zu, es tut ihr im Herzen weh. Aber sie will, sie möchte ihm etwas Gutes tun! „Steh auf."

"Bitte..." Sie schickte ihn weg! Er rührt sich nicht. Will nicht weg!


	7. Bonding

: Sieben geht einen Schritt zurück. „Steh auf!"

Die Stimme ist wieder da! Ein Zittern läuft durch seinen Körper und er gehorcht. Wagt nicht, aufzusehen.

„Was, wenn du dich vergisst? Was, wenn ich dich verletze?"

"Du wirst mich nicht vergessen." Er sieht sie an, ist völlig davon überzeugt, dass sie ihn verstehen wird, dass sie auf ihn Acht geben wird. "Was willst du bei mir noch kaputt machen?"

Sieben streicht ihm über die Wange. //Armer Mann, es tut weh, ihn so zu sehen!//

Diesmal verweigert er ihr diese Geste nicht, sondern erlaubt sich und ihr diesen Moment. Dinge haben sich geändert zwischen ihnen, aber einiges auch nicht.

//Das ganze ist nicht für ihn und mich, sondern nur für ihn! Behandle ihn wie sonst auch.// „Und.. Was willst du?"

Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich über Houses Gesicht. "Schmerz." Gott, er war erbärmlich! Aber es tat gut, was sollte er machen? Er wollte sich auch mal gut fühlen! "Fessel mich. Wachs. Schläge. Sei... sei gemein zu mir. Kein Verkehr." Er sieht sich um. "Nicht hier. Nicht so." Er wollte sie, ja, aber in seinem Bett. Das hier, das war... anders.

Sieben schluckt, lässt sich die Situation in der Grauzone durch den Kopf gehen. „Wohin?"

"Hier?" Er sieht sich um "Oder der Holztisch. Ich kann auch hochgehen - das Bein ist heute nicht so schlimm."

„Willst du Katheter oder ne Harnröhrendehnung oder sowas?"

House schluckt. "Ja." Seine Stimme ist heiser.

„Dann bleiben wir am besten hier."

"Meine Herrin?" Seine stimme ist klein. Er wagt kaum, zu bitten, weil er nicht weiß, ob es ok ist. "Fickst du mich?" Er hat es so nötig! Er ist rot im Gesicht.

Sieben schaut ihn eindringlich an und überlegt. „Lass uns nach unten gehen."

"Nein!" Vor dem Raum hat er Angst! "Bitte, Meine Herrin, nicht der Keller. Das ist... nicht gut."

„Aber der Klinikraum dort hat einen Gynäkologenstuhl."

„Ah," Klinik, nicht Keller.

„Ja. Komm mit."

House holt Luft und folgt ihr ergeben. Vielleicht würde es nicht so schlimm werden?

„Geh rein, ich komme gleich wieder."

House ist unendlich erleichtert, dass sie nicht in den Kellerraum gegangen sind und wartet.

Die Domina geht raus, um sich umzuziehen und kommt mit einer Kiste wieder. Sie trägt ein weißes Lackkleid mit Reißverschluss vorn und Overknees in weißem Leder. „Zieh dich aus!"

House reißt seine Augen von ihr los und humpelt in die Ecke, in der ein Hocker steht. Er zieht sich aus und stellt sich wieder hin, Augen auf ihre Stiefel gerichtet.

„Setz dich dort hin." Die Frau steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm und sucht in der Kiste. Sie dreht sich nicht um, sie erwartet, dass ihren Anweisungen ohne Zögern Folge geleistet wird.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl klettert House auf den Gynäkologischen Stuhl. Er hatte diese Dinger immer verabscheut, während er seine Zeit in der Gynäkologie und Geburtshilfe abgerissen hatte. Er fand sie ausgesprochen martialisch und erniedrigend.

Sie sucht ziemlich lange in der Kiste herum, dann endlich wendet sie sich wieder zu ihm mit zwei Fesseln. Der Anblick lässt seinen Puls ansteigen. Während sie das rechte Handgelenk an einer Eisenstange unter der Rückenlehne befestigt fragt sie: „Safeword?"

"Wilson."

„Merk dir dieses mal dein Safeword."

"Ja, Meine Herrin." Die Fessel zerrt an seiner Schulter. Er wird sich morgen wieder nur schlecht bewegen können, das ahnt er schon.

Wieder geht sie zu dieser ominösen Kiste, packt den Inhalt auf einen Tisch und schiebt einen kleinen Rolltisch neben ihn, legt Katheter, Einläufe, Dilatatoren und einen Katheterbeutel zurecht und sagt: „Wenn du wieder dein Safeword vergisst, dann wirst du nie wieder pissen können!"

"Herrgott, ich bin kein seniler Greis! Ist ja gut!", schnauzt House sie an.

Sie sagt nichts, grinst ihn nur an.

Es war verrückt, dachte House. Er kam hierhin, um sich quälen zu lassen, aber immer wenn er dann die Geräte sah, beschlich ihn ein merkwürdiges Unwohlsein gemischt mit Vorfreude. Scheiße, er war krank. Aber zumindest schadete er niemandem damit. Er funktionierte gut.

Sieben geht zum Schrank und holt zwei Handtücher, Desinfektionsspray, Gleitgel und ein paar Latexhandschuhe aus einer Packung, holt dann noch aus der Kiste einen großen Plug, einen Strap-on, zwei Seile und ein Spekulum. Der Aufwand, den sie um die Vorbereitungen macht, ist durchaus gewollt, soll die Phantasie ihres "Kunden" anregen und ihm etwas Zeit geben, richtig in Stimmung zu kommen.

House schluckt. Er hat genug Phantasie, um sich auszumalen, was hier passieren wird. Himmel, der Strap-on sieht riesig aus - sein Anus zuckt erfreut.

Dann ist sie wieder bei ihm, ein Handtuch in der Hand legt sie eine Hand auf seine Hüfte und will, dass er seinen Hintern anhebt.

House schaut kläglich. Der Einlauf war mit Abstand das erniedrigendste Erlebnis seit langem! Aber er gehorcht ihr. Mit schnellen Bewegungen wird das Handtuch untergelegt und die Frau drückt seine Lenden wieder nach unten. Mit einem Seil steht sie bei seinen Beinen und schaut ihn fragend an.

House schaut fragend zurück.

„Beine anbinden?"

Er nickt. "Wenn das Rechte auch in den Steigbügel soll, musst Du helfen, meine Herrin."

Sieben fixiert das linke Fußgelenk an einer Stange unter dem Bügel. Dann geht sie zur anderen Seite und hebt sein rechtes Bein hoch, um auch das festzubinden.

House testet die Fesseln und stellt befriedigt fest, dass sie halten. Jetzt ist er völlig ausgeliefert. Er holt tief Luft, atmet langsam aus. Eine Last, die sonst immer auf ihm liegt, verlässt ihn.

Sieben geht um den Stuhl herum zum kleinen Tisch. Im Vorbeigehen streicht sie mit der Hand über sein rechtes Bein. Sie macht das sehr oft, stellt House fest. Er fragt sich, ob sie auf Verstümmelung steht. Aber sie hat nie etwas Abwertendes gesagt oder getan. Es schien eher so, als wüsste sie irgendwoher, dass das der am Meisten vernachlässigte Körperteil war.

Sie zieht sich Handschuhe an, nimmt den Plug und schmiert ihn mit Gel ein.

House kann seine Augen nicht von ihren Händen nehmen. Mit Spannung verfolgt er jede ihrer Bewegungen, versucht zu ermitteln, was sie als nächstes tun wird.

Sieben steht zwischen seinen Beinen und schaut ihn von oben bis unten an. Ihre Hand fasst einmal kurz zwischen seine Beine, es ist elektrisierend, aber ihre Bemerkung hat den Effekt von kaltem Wasser: „Na, denkst du schon an Wilson?"

House sieht sie geschockt an. "Ich... nein..." Er kann sie nicht lange ansehen. Sie steht da und hat alle Macht in ihren Händen. Sie taxiert ihn wie ein Stück Vieh, kann alles sehen, alle seine Fehlerchen.: er fühlt sich mehr als einfach nur nackt.

Mit einem kurzen Lachen beginnt sie, mit der Spitze des Plugs an seinem Anus zu reiben. Mit der anderen Hand massiert sie seinen Schaft. House stöhnt. Das fing ja gut an, heute!

„Ist Wilson auch so ein Hänger?", fragt sie. Er hat offensichtlich Probleme, in Fahrt zu kommen.

"Blöde Kuh! Was hat Wilson damit zu tun?"

An Stelle einer Antwort schiebt sie den Plug grob mit einem Schub hinein. House bekommt kaum Luft. Darauf war er nicht gefasst!

„Er ist dein Retter in der Not, wenn du brav an ihn denkst."

House kämpft um Entspannung und fühlt, wie sich sein Schwanz regt. Langsam schwindet der Schmerz der groben Penetration und sein Rektum begrüßt den Eindringling. So voll. Er war so ausgefüllt..

„Oh, du denkst ja gerade an Wilson." Sieben streicht über seinen Penis, der jetzt immerhin auf Halbmast ist.

Konnte sie nicht damit aufhören? House sieht sie böse an.

Mit einem Grinsen nimmt Sieben das Desinfektionsspray und sprüht es großzügig auf seine Eichel, bevor sie die Handschuhe wechselt.

Das Zeug war eiskalt. House zieht die Luft laut durch die Zähne. Da geht sie hin, die Erektion!

„Wie viel Charierre?"

"14." Besser, nicht zu groß, denkt House. Eine Harnröhre war ein empfindliches Ding! Die 14 hatte er auch immer genommen - oder besser, Wilson hatte, nachdem der sein Geheimnis entdeckt und bei der Versorgung geholfen hatte. Und da war wieder der Gedanke an Wilson - zusammen mit dem großen Eindringling in seinem Hintern kam sein Schwanz wieder auf gute Gedanken. House macht ein bisschen Gymnastik mit seinem Beckenboden und stöhnt leise.

„Hat dir Wilson immer die Katheter gelegt, als dein Schwanz ganz blau war?"

"Ja, meine Herrin."

Sieben gibt etwas Gel auf seine Eichel und verreibt es leicht. House erschauert unter der Kälte.

„Ooh, ist das Gel so kalt?"

"Nein, meine Herrin."

Mit dem Finger und dem Rest des Gels reibt sie dann über seine Brustwarzen. House war nicht darauf gefasst, es ist ein phantastischer Kontrast zu dem, was er erwartet und so kann er einen wohligen Ausruf nicht unterdrücken. "Oh Gott..." Es war heute anders, das merkte er. Aber das machte es nur noch besser. Er konnte heute diese kleinen Zärtlichkeiten genießen und diese Wechselbäder machten das Erlebnis nur noch intensiver, erfüllen ihn mit einem Gefühl, dass er nur als Anbetung definieren kann.

Als nächstes nimmt die Domina ein Tütchen, reißt es auf und entnimmt den Katheter. Auch der wird eingegelt bevor sie den Auslass blockiert. Als die Herrin über Houses Lust und Schmerz wieder zwischen seinen Beinen steht, streckt sie seinen Penis mit einer Hand und spreizt die Harnröhrenöffnung. Bei seinem aktuellen Erregungszustand ist das nicht ganz einfach, aber sie hat große Routine darin. Nummer Sieben führt die Spitze langsam ein und beobachtet ihn, schaut ihn fordernd an.

House er beißt die Zähne zusammen. versucht, die Augen offen zu halten, damit er genau sieht, was sie tut. Es ist fies, ist es immer. Dazu kommt, dass die uralte Kastrationsangst aufwacht. Er atmet schwerer.

Sieben beugt sich herunter, küsst ihn auf der Innenseite des rechten Oberschenkels. Gleichzeitig drückt ihre Hand den Katheter bis zum Widerstand rein, drückt dann den Penis wieder nach unten und drückt das Röhrchen weiter.

"Fuck..." Er stöhnt, es ist SEHR unangenehm.

Urin füllt das Röhrchen. Die Frau öffnet eine weitere Tüte und verbindet den Katheter mit dem Beutel, entfernt dann die Blockierung.

Toll, da konnte er ja nachher noch mal im Labor vorbeischauen. Aber er war sich sicher, seinen Nieren ging es gut. Hydration war nicht sein Problem. Er musste grinsen.

Sein Grinsen bleibt nicht unbemerkt; Sieben legt den Beutel unbekümmert auf seinen Bauch und massiert sein Skrotum, um seine mangelnde Unterwürfigkeit zu bestrafen.

House winselt leise. Schmerzen in den Genitalien waren für ihn - und wohl jeden Mann - eine Sache für sich. Er wusste, dass nichts kaputt ging, aber dennoch... Trotz allem wird er härter.

Sie wechselt den Beutel und zieht kurz am Plug. Beobachtet seine Reaktion genau.

Houses Mund formt ein perfektes 'O' - das fühlt sich geil an.

Sieben fummelt lange herum, bevor sie den Plug etwas herauszieht und dann sanft penetriert.

House macht die Augen zu und genießt es. Seufzt leise.

Sie stößt etwas härter, massiert seinen Sack dabei.

"Ah!" Ihm entweicht ein scherzhafter Aufschrei, aber gleichzeitig strömen Wellen der Lust durch ihn. „Oh Gott... das..." Die Mischung ist beinahe optimal. Er beginnt, zu schwitzen. House hätte nie geglaubt, dass sein Anus, sein Rektum derart erogene Zonen waren! Oder dass Schmerz so geil sein konnte! "Meine Herrin... fester, bitte." Er flüstert erregt.

Sieben lässt den Plug los, der dadurch wieder vollständig eindringt. Sie massiert nur noch sein Skrotum, dafür aber fester und somit schmerzhafter.

Verdammt, sie frustrierte ihn ja wieder einmal mit allen Tricks! "Bitte, meine Herrin." Er ist jetzt so hart, wie er nur sein konnte. Fragt sich, ob Betteln ihm hier jemals wirklich weitergebracht hatte. Nicht oft, jedenfalls..

„Aber ich mach's doch schon fester", sagt sie ganz unschuldig. „Oder was GENAU meinst du?"

Nicht zu fassen! Und das, wo er mit Worten nicht der Held war! "Bitte, meine Herrin, den Plug weiter rein und raus bewegen. Und fester. Und..." Er stöhnt vor Schmerz, "Und das... Skrotum genau so wie jetzt massieren. Nicht fester, nicht weniger." Himmel, was tut er hier? Er stellt sich vor, jemand der ihn kannte, würde ihn so sehen - er verging vor Scham alleine bei dem Gedanken!

Sie bewegt den Plug weiter und härter, während sie genauso weiter knetet. „Jetzt verstehe ich dich, Gregory."

"Ja…" Oh, er könnte jetzt einfach so kommen, es war göttlich! Würde er es schaffen, den Schmerz in seinem Bein zu transzendieren, er würde mit einer Dauererektion herumlaufen. Vielleicht wäre das ein Versuch wert?

Wieder lässt sie den Plug in ihm ruhen, massiert weiter und wartet auf seine Reaktion. Er ist leicht zu frustrieren, fast zu leicht!

Verdammt! "Was... ist denn, meine Herrin?" Er ist frustriert, er hat doch nichts falsch gemacht, oder?

„Ein Plug ist doch gar nicht zum ficken da.." Ihre Stimme ist völlig unschuldig. „Nimmt man da nicht etwas besseres?"

House verschluckt sich fast! Er denkt an den Typ auf dem Gang - nein. Nein, das würde sicher nicht passieren. Das würde er nicht wollen! Absolut nicht. Er sieht sich in dem Raum um und sieht diesen Dildo da auf dem Tischchen liegen… Dieses Monster, das aussieht, als hätte man von irgendeinem Pornostar einen Abguss genommen. House stöhnt laut. Unvorstellbar! Galt das als 'Verkehr'? Er überlegte. Nicht nach Clinton.

„Hast du eine Idee, was besser geeignet wäre?" Während sie auf seine Antwort wartet, zieht sie den Katheter wieder heraus.

"Oh Gott! Ich…" Was tat sie mit ihm? Er konnte kaum noch klar denken!

Seine Herrin legt den Katheter auf den Boden vor dem Tisch, zieht auffordernd am Plug. „Ja?"

"Der... der Dildo", keucht House.

„Welchen meinst du?" Sie schaut ihn unschuldig an und greift nach einem Dilatator.

House verrenkt sich den Hals. War da mehr als einer? Er konnte nur den einen sehen. House zerrt an den Fesseln. "Ich sehe nur einen, meine Herrin, auf dem Tisch."

Sieben streckt seinen Penis wie beim Katheterisieren und führt das eingegelte Stäbchen ein. „Ach den meinst du. Ich habe da aber etwas Besseres!" Sie penetriert sanft.

House jammert. "Oh... Man fickt doch keinen Schwanz... meine Herrin." Dennoch, das war abgefahren!

„Ich mache das aber. Und gleich ficke ich dich." Sie arbeitet etwas härter, aber nicht zu sehr.

"Fuck... " Gleich war er im Himmel. "Ja... bitte..." Er war sich sicher, dass seine Prostata seine Harnröhre verengte, geil wie er war. Und dieses Ding in der Hand seiner Herrin tat Unaussprechliches mit ihm.

Während sie den Dilatator in seiner Harnröhre auf und ab gleiten lässt, massiert sie mit der anderen Hand sein Skrotum. Sein Penis schmerzt, seine Hoden würden schnurren, wenn sie es könnten. Die Mischung ist mal wieder optimal – Frust, Schmerz, Lust. "Ja... " Er stammelt immer wieder, fühlt, wie er sich diesem Punkt näherte, an dem er endlich kommen würde. Er hat Tränen des Schmerzes in den Augen. Es passiert nichts. Scheiße! "Bitte..." Da war er wieder, ein erbärmliches Nichts, dass nicht einmal den eigenen Höhepunkt kontrollieren konnte.

Die Frau schaut ihn unschuldig an. „Was ist denn?" Der Schmerz und seine Geilheit rauben House fast den Verstand "Ich... kann so nicht..."

„Was denn, Gregory?" Sie stößt jetzt wieder etwas härter.

House jammert und winselt, der Schmerz überwiegt jetzt deutlich alles andere, er kann kaum reden. "Ich... meine He-Herrin..." Er stöhnt vor Schmerz, tanzt auf dem schmalen Grat hinter dem nur noch Wilson helfen könnte, "Ich ... kann so ..." Er schluchzt vor Frust und Schmerz. "..Kann so nicht kommen."

Sie kennt kein Erbarmen, weiß, dass er noch nicht da ist, wo er hin muss. Sie macht unbeeindruckt weiter, arbeitet höchstens noch härter.

Der Schmerz ist überwältigend und hüllt House ein. "Ich... bitte!" Er weint, ist wieder völlig aufgelöst, ausgeliefert, fleht sie an. "Bitte, meine Herrin!" Er betet sie an für diese Macht, die sie über ihn hat.

Sieben stoppt sofort, zieht vorsichtig das Stäbchen raus und lässt ihn etwas Zeit zum entspannen.

House kann sich kaum beruhigen, der Knoten seiner Gefühle ist (mal wieder) geplatzt und nun überschwemmen sie ihn.

Die Domina wartet geduldig. Sie legt das Stäbchen auf den Tisch, geht um den Stuhl herum und küsst ihn auf die Stirn, streicht ihn durchs Haar. Ganz, ganz langsam kommt House etwas herunter, gleitet auf die sichere Seite. Sieben streichelt seine Wange, schaut in seine strahlend blauen, müden Augen. "Meine Herrin..." In diesem Moment liebt er sie für das, was sie ist und für ihn tut. Auch wenn er das nie sagen wird.

Sie legt einen Finger auf seinen Mund. „Ich verbiete dir, jetzt zu sprechen."

House blinzelt, nickt.

In seinem aktuellen Zustand würde er jeden ihrer Befehle gerne befolgen, und wenn es nur war, um ihr Wohlwollen zu erlangen. Im Gegensatz zu House ist die Domina sich sehr bewusst, dass sie in den letzten Minuten vielleicht den Grundstein für eine starke Abhängigkeit, wenn nicht sogar Sucht gelegt hat. So oder so wird das Band, welches die zwei verbindet mit jeder Sekunde stärker.

House beobachtet, wie Sieben zum Tisch geht, sich herunterbeugt und den Strap-on in die Hand nimmt. Wieder zurück neben dem Stuhl, zieht sie das kurze Kleid hoch und gewährt ihn einen Blick auf ein weißes, leicht transparentes Höschen.

House leckt sich die Lippen. Er kann sie nicht anfassen! Der Mann zerrt an seinen Fesseln. Hätten sie's nicht so überzogen, er würde vom Anblick kommen. SIE stand da und ... präsentierte sich ihm! So nah und völlig außer Reichweite...

Sieben schlüpft mit einem Bein hinein, zieht es bis zum Knie hoch und schlüpft dann mit dem anderen Bein hinein, spreizt dabei die Beine unauffällig. Sie prüft am Ende den Sitz des Teils, hebt ein Bein und setzt es auf der Stuhlkante ab, zieht den Steg zur Seite und zupft ausgiebig alles zurecht.

House kann es nicht glauben. Er ist sich sicher, dass ihr Höschen feucht war! Er WAR definitiv im Himmel angekommen! Er kann seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Er... er bereitete ihr LUST! Er sieht in ihre Augen. Hätte er das auch nur geahnt!

Er hätte niemals

- auf keinen Fall -

den Geschlechtsverkehr abgelehnt! Oh, er war so ein Trottel!

House stöhnt über seine eigene Blödheit.

Seine Herrin grinst ihn an, stellt sich wieder zwischen seine Beine und greift nach dem Gleitgel. Sie reibt den Dildo und seinen Anus ein und führt ihn dann langsam ein. Dabei sieht sie House in die Augen.

House zwingt sich, die Augen auf zu lassen. Die stumpfe Spitze dringt ganz anders in ihn ein. Er drückt dagegen, will es fühlen. Will SIE fühlen. Er gibt sich hin, ganz und gar. Sein Mund ist leicht geöffnet und er kann gar nicht aufhören, zu stöhnen.

Sieben drückt sanft weiter hinein, genießt seinen Blick und sein Stöhnen.

House will sie stoppen, er glaubt, er bräuchte eine Sekunde Pause, aber er darf nicht reden. Also versucht er, sich zu entspannen. Sein Stöhnen wird lauter und abgehackt. Das Gefühl, so genommen zu werden, ist überwältigend. Er ist ihr ausgeliefert, ja. Aber auch ohne Fesseln würde er sich ihr in diesem Moment völlig hingeben. Oh, er war ganz nah... House ertrinkt in ihren meergrünen Augen. Es ist ein guter Tod.

Er besteht nur noch aus seinem pulsierenden Rektum, wünscht sich, sie könnte ihn spüren. Die Hilflosigkeit, die er die ganze Zeit empfunden hatte, wird abgelöst durch eine noch tiefer gehende Verletzlichkeit. Sie besitzt ihn, nicht nur seinen Körper! Heute hat sie ein großes Stück seiner Seele erobert.

Sieben stößt sanft in ihn hinein, beobachtet ihn aufmerksam und genießt seinen Gesichtsausdruck.

House schreit leise auf. Sein Schwanz ist vergessen. Alles ist vergessen. Das hier ist so gut, so geil, so aufwühlend, er braucht seinen Schwanz nicht.

Die Handschuhe seiner Herrin fliegen auf den Boden, aber ihre Augen verlassen nie seine. Sie legt die linke Hand auf seinen rechten Oberschenkel, die rechte streichelt seine Wange, sie stößt weiter und schaut ihm gebannt in die Augen.

Nie ist House so berührt worden. Es ist weit mehr, als Hände auf seiner Haut. Weit tiefer und intensiver. Er beißt sich auf die Lippe, hart, um nicht ihren Namen zu schreien. Und dann kommt er. nicht so hart, wie bei einem normalen Fick mit einer Frau, aber viel länger, tiefer. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass ein Rektum einen Höhepunkt haben konnte… Er schreit seine Lust hinaus, klammert sich an ihrem Blick fest, die ganze Zeit. Dann ebbt es ab und er entspannt sich, schließt die Augen und flüstert, kaum hörbar: "Lauren..."

Die Frau schaut ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an. Sie schwankt zwischen Faszination und Schock.

House atmet immer noch heftig. "Danke, meine Herrin." Er lächelt sie an.

Sie starrt ihn noch etwas apathisch an, dann bildet sich ein schüchternes Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht. Sie zieht den Dildo heraus und geht ein paar Schritte weiter weg, um den Strap-on auszuziehen. Sie legt alles zur Seite.

Wenn nur dieses Gefühl der Leere danach nicht wäre. House hasst es wirklich! Bisschen langsamer würde nicht schaden. Aber er darf sich nicht beschweren.

Mit Routine befreit die Frau seine Beine und schiebt die Steigbügel zur Seite. Mit seinem rechten Bein hilft sie sachte. House seufzt. Das Bein protestiert etwas, aber es geht unter in dem Pochen in seinem Schwanz. Als Nächstes werden seine Hände befreit. Während die Frau aufräumt, versucht sie irgendwie, eine unangenehme Stille zu vermeiden.

House setzt sich auf. Verdammt, er wurde alt! Sein Schultergürtel protestierte, hatte der sich doch gerade an die Zwangshaltung gewöhnt. "Ähm... Darf ich runter?"

Sieben dreht sich um. „Wa.. Ja natürlich!"

House lässt sich zu Boden gleiten, angelt nach seinem Stock und hinkt zur Ecke. Das Schweigen ist diesmal merkwürdig und er fragt sich, ob er wohl was sagen sollte? Aber was, außer seinem Dank, könnte er schon sagen, was sie nicht schon wusste? Einige Meter weiter steht Sieben und beobachtet, wie House sich anzieht und schweigt etwas verlegen. Angezogen fühlt House sich etwas weniger verletzlich. "War ich artig?" Er grinst schief.

Sieben grinst zurück. „Nein, ich war nett."

"Ja..." Er lächelt, sieht nach unten, "Ja, das warst du. Danke, dass du mich nicht weggeschickt hast. Wirklich. Ich..." Er schaut sich verloren um. Er hätte wirklich nicht gewusst, was er dann getan hätte!

//Wie hätt ich dich wegschicken können?//, denkt sie, sagt aber nichts.

"Heißt das, ich darf noch mal vorbeikommen?" //Bitte sag ja!// Er zählt das Geld ab, damit er sie nicht ansehen muss, damit sie nicht die fast verzweifelte Hoffnung sehen kann.

„Steck es weg." Sie reibt verlegen ihre Hände.

"Nein!"

„Doch!"

"Du musst hier Miete zahlen, das hier ist deine Arbeitszeit. Nimm das scheiß Geld!" Er hält es ihr hin.

„Ich will es nicht!"

"Hör mal, das ist doch Unsinn." House versucht es auf die nette Tour. "Ich rette Leben für Geld. Macht mich das irgendwie... bitte, sei nicht so stolz."

„Ich will dein Geld nicht, ok?" //Versteht der das nicht? Ich will für ihn keine Nutte sein!!//

"OK. Dann nicht." Er würde es eben oben abgeben. Er wollte sie nicht noch tiefer in die Schulden treiben! Nicht seinetwegen.

„Danke."

"Das geht so nicht", erklärt House.

„W..was?"

"Entweder du machst Hausbesuche oder du wirst beim nächsten Mal das Geld nehmen müssen." Er lächelt sie an, streicht mit den Rücken seiner Finger über ihre Wange und geht zur Tür.

„Hör mal…", ruft Lauren ihm hinterher.

House bleibt stehen. "Ja?"

„Ich möchte keine einfache, bezahlte Dienstleistung sein.. für dich." Ihm fällt fast das Gesicht herunter, so erschrocken ist er. House hinkt zurück zu ihr. "Das bist du nicht! Aber ich will nicht, dass meine Besuche hier für Dich ein Minus bedeuten!"

„Das sind sie nicht."

House unterdrückt ein Lächeln, er erinnert sich an ihr nasses Höschen.. "Monetäres Minus."

Lauren weiß nicht, was sie jetzt noch sagen oder vorschlagen soll, dass ihn nicht enttäuscht, also schweigt sie.

"Du hast keine Ahnung, was du hier für mich tust. So viel Geld gibt's auf der ganzen Welt nicht", erklärt er leise. Die kurzen Momente hier – in dieser sicheren Umgebung, in denen er Kontakt herstellt, zu einem Teil von sich, den er zu sehr vor der ‚bösen Welt' da draußen behütet – diese Momente sind in der Tat unbezahlbar. In diesen Momenten ist er heil, vollständig, ganz und lebendig.

Lauren schluckt und schweigt weiter; wenn sie etwas sagen wollte, könnte sie es nicht – ihre Stimme ist weg.

House beugt sich vor und tut, was er sich unter anderen Umständen nicht gewagt hätte - nicht hier! Er küsst sie auf die Wange. "Ich ruf jetzt meine Freundin an. Ich muss ihr beichten, wo ich war." Er grinst schelmisch und hinkt zur Tür.

Sieben fragt im neutralen Ton: „Du hast eine Freundin?" Sie reibt ihre Hände fester.

"Ich hab da was am laufen, ja. Ist noch sehr neu."

Lauren fühlt sich, als hätte ihr ein Pferd in die Seite getreten.

"Also ich geh' dann mal. Morgen bin ich in der Hölle der Vortragsreihen. Muss meinen noch schreiben, ohne zu kotzen." Cuddy hatte ihm dafür je 6 Stunden Ambulanz erlassen. Werbeveranstaltung für die medizinische Fakultät. Als ob er in Person ein Werbeträger wäre!

Sieben lächelt müde, „Ähm.. Na dann.. Tschüss." Noch immer reibt sie ihre Hände.

House fährt heim, gießt sich einen Scotch ein, legt eine gute Jazz-Platte auf und ruft dann Laurens Handy an. Leider war die wohl mit Kundschaft zu Gange und so versucht er es, ein paar Stunden später noch mal.

Lauren antwortet mit einem kurzen Schniefen. Ihrer Stimme ist das Weinen fast nicht anzuhören. Sie ist etwas belegt, aber das könnte auch Schlaftrunkenheit sein. „Ja?"

"Hey, Lauren, wie geht's dir?" House ist bestens gelaunt, er hat seinen Vortrag fast fertig und fühlt sich wie ein kleiner König.

//Dank dir beschissen.// „Danke, gut und was ist mit dir? Warum bist du so gut gelaunt?"

"Ich hab diesen Scheiß-Vortrag fast fertig. Ich wollte dir sagen, also... Ich war vorhin bei einer Domina. Ich... ich gehe da öfter hin. Das stört dich doch nicht, oder?"

//Aha.// „Übertreibst du es nicht ein wenig?"

"Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja, es dürfte doch sicher noch schmerzen, weil.. du bist doch Arzt, du weißt doch, was passieren kann, wenn man es übertreibt. Mach nach einer Session 'ne Pause und lass alles ausheilen."

"Hab ich doch." Und dann dämmert es ihm. Oh, er war ja wirklich ein Volltrottel! "Oh, du Dummerchen!"

„Was? Warum? Ein paar Tage müssen es schon sein, das weißt du doch."

"Halt mal die Klappe und hör auf zu denken, OK? Lass mich das mal machen… Hirn aus?"

„W..was?" //Hä? Der wird immer kryptischer der Typ//

"Hör auf zu denken. Nur für ne Minute"

„Das ist schwer, weil.. Warum?"

"Ich hatte heute nur eine Session", erklärt House langsam. Manchmal war sie ein wenig langsam! „Und ich dachte, es sein ein netter Witz, wenn ich so täte, als ob Nummer Sieben und Lauren zwei Personen wären."

„Oh.. ich..." //Wie peinlich!// „Ich dachte.. oh Mann!" Sie lacht leise auf, grinst dann müde vor sich hin.

"Wo bist du?"

„Ich bin zuhause."

House legt auf. Er schnappt sich den Schlüssel und verlässt die Wohnung mit Eile.

„Ha..hallo?" Lauren sieht das Telefon an. Hiermit kann sie gar nichts anfangen!


	8. Dating III

House fährt fast ohne Umschweife zu Lauren und klingelt an ihrer Tür. Er hatte nur kurz an einem Blumenladen angehalten, um eine einzelne Rose zu kaufen. Er war ja ein solcher Depp! Er stand vor der Tür, die Rose quer im Mund.

Lauren legt die Zeitschrift weg und steht auf, sucht nach einer Shorts und schlüpft schnell hinein. Dann geht die junge Frau zur Tür und fragt „Wer ist da?"

"Doktor Doolittle." House klopft mit dem Stock gegen ihre Tür.

Stirnrunzelnd überlegt Lauren, ob sie sich einfach wieder hinsetzt und wartet, bis der Typ weg ist. Aber dann dämmert ihr, wovon so ein Klopfgeräusch kommen kann!

"Ihnen wird vorgeworfen, drei Goldfische durch den Mixer gedreht zu haben", ruft die Stimme draußen auf dem Flur. Lauren öffnet die Tür.

House steckt sich schnell die Rose wieder in die Klappe. "If hin ein arflof. Guh hir heidh."

Ihre Überraschung weicht schnell einem Lachen und sie greift nach seiner Hand. Lauren zieht ihn in die Wohnung und schließt die Tür. Eine so romantische Geste hätte sie nicht erwartet. „Ich bin so blöd.. Mir tut's leid!"

House nimmt die Rose aus dem Mund und hält ihr die angesabberte Blume hin. "Ich dachte schon, Du lässt mich nicht rein. Ich bin ein Arsch. Tut mir leid. Ich hätt's besser wissen müssen."

Mit einem Lächeln, dass House innerlich schmelzen lässt, nimmt Lauren die Rose und schaut sie sich an. Dann geht sie wortlos in die winzige Küche und füllt ein Bierglas mit Wasser.

"Steve hat den Niedlich-Faktor besser drauf als ich, aber der hat keinen Führerschein. Und auch keine Freundin, also musste ich selbst herkommen." Er sieht sich neugierig in der kleinen Bude um.

„Steve kann auch keine Rose anknabbern, so hungrig ist der bestimmt nicht." Lauren kommt mit dem Glas und der Blume wieder und stellt es auf die Fensterbank hinter der Couch.

House steht etwas ratlos im Raum. Jetzt, da er hier ist, kann er sich nicht mehr an seinen grandiosen Plan erinnern, den er sich auf der Fahrt hierher ausgedacht hatte. Im Wagen war alles einfach, elegant und fast genial erschienen, aber er hat gerade völlig den Faden verloren. Zu allem Übel ist Lauren gerade total beschäftigt und scheint ihn zu ignorieren. Wieder verschwindet sie in der Küche und kommt mit zwei Bier wieder. Eine Flasche drückt sie House in die Hand, setzt sich dann aufs Sofa und macht es sich gemütlich.

House setzt sich ganz ans andere Ende der Couch. Er ist nervös: dies ist weder sein Revier noch sein Metier, das ist ihm sehr bewusst. Noch während er überlegt, was er tun oder sagen könnte, übernimmt Lauren die Initiative. Mit einem Lächeln rückt sie näher und lehnt sich an seinen Arm. Sie hält ihm die Flasche zum Anstoßen hin.

Da waren sie schon mal, denkt House. Er stößt an und trinkt einen Schluck. Den gleichen Fehler wird er nicht zweimal machen! Er hält seine Finger brav bei sich und seine Erwartungen niedrig. Lieber nichts als Frust.

Lauren schweigt eine Weile, dann dreht sie sich zu ihm und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Lauren lächelt ihn an. House ist überrascht und fragt sich, ob sie gerade Gas und Bremse verwechselt?

"Hör mal, ich hab mir was überlegt", fängt er an. Auf dem Klo hat er manchmal gute Ideen!

Zu seinem Bedauern entfernt Lauren sich etwas von ihm und schaut ihn aufmerksam an.

"Also, wir können Missverständnisse und Frust vermeiden, wenn wir uns drauf einigen, dass man alles anfassen kann, was nackig ist. Dann kann jeder ganz deutlich klarmachen, was gerade akzeptabel ist und was nicht. Und man muss nicht erst ins Fettnäpfchen treten, um es rauszufinden."

Lauren schaut ihn verwirrt an. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe Dich nicht."

"Naja, Deine Vorstellung von 'langsam' ist anders als meine. Ich ... ja, das war schon bisschen frustrierend, geb ich zu. Wenn wir sowas klarer definieren können, dann könnte man das vermeiden."

„Was war frustrierend?"

"Im Park das. Ich wollte ja gar nix machen außer... "

„Das tut mir leid. Das war unkomprimierte Gedankenausgabe. Passiert mir manchmal, wenn ich etwas erkenne. Ich. ähm.. Was genau meinst Du jetzt eigentlich?" //Wenn er sich mit Blöden unterhalten will, geht er gleich in eine Kneipe!//

"Wo ist dein Kopf hängen geblieben?"

„Wann meinst Du, bin ich irgendwo hängen geblieben?"

House zuckt mit den Schultern. "Also, ich versuch mal eine klare Ansage, OK?"

„OK." //Hoffentlich unverschlüsselt.. Und gut verständlich für sowas Blödes wie mich!//

"Fakt: ich will mehr als nur reden. Ich akzeptiere Deinen Wunsch nach Langsamkeit. Wir haben Definitionsdifferenzen. Um die und den damit verbundenen Frust - zumindest auf meiner Seite - zu vermeiden, schlage ich den Einsatz klarer Signale vor. Ich fass nix an, was von Stoff bedeckt ist. Und Du fasst nix an, was von Stoff bedeckt ist."

„OK."

"Davon ausgenommen ist der Kopf. Kann ja nicht mit nem Strumpf über'm Gesicht rumlaufen. Mit den Händen kann jeder jederzeit machen, was er oder sie will."

„Ähm, OK."

"Ja?"

„Gerne einen Wangenkuss?" Lauren grinst ihn an.

"Kannst du vorher fragen?" Er windet sich.

„Oh.. OK."

"Ich mein - heute Abend bist Du sicher. Aber ... naja... Du weißt wie Männer so sind."

„Ähm, ok."

"Also?" House deutet mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf seine Wange.

Das Grinsen ist wieder auf ihrem Gesicht, sie gibt ihm einen Kuss. „Hey?"

"Ja?"

„Wenn ich Dir noch einen Kuss gebe, gehen wir dann was essen?"

"Also... können wir bei mir essen? Ich muss den Vortrag fertig haben, sonst frisst meine Chefin mich. Und die ist nicht so nett wie Nummer Sieben, glaub's mir."

Lauren lacht auf.

"Unter nem Liter Blut geht da nix."

„Nein, dann isst jeder für sich. Morgen?"

"Vortrag. Das ganze Wochenende besteht aus Werbeveranstaltungen. Ich bin die Abschreckungsmassnahme. Von 12 bis 13 ist Pause. Lecker Kantinenessen?" House schaudert.

„Ach weißt Du, wir gehen jetzt und beeilen uns. Das mit der Abschreckungsmassnahme ist eine super Taktik, Du bist da sehr effektiv." Sie sieht ihn frech an.

"Ich weiß!" Er leert das Bier und steht auf. "Los dann, Turbo-Essen. Wer zuerst fertig ist und nicht kotzen muss!"

„Warte!" Lauren zeigt auf ihre Shorts.

"Oh, nach den neuen Regeln..." House grinst gierig.

„Wäre es nicht absurd, wenn ich jetzt ins Schlafzimmer gehe, um mich umzuziehen?"

"Nicht wirklich. Es sei denn du wolltest mich quälen."

Lauren schaut House ausdruckslos an und geht ins Schlafzimmer.

"Außerdem hab ich Dich noch nie so ganz ohne gesehen", sagt er lauter, damit sie es hört. House versucht trotzdem, einen Blick in ihr Schlafzimmer zu werfen. "Die Vorteile liegen massiv auf Deiner Seite."

Lauren kommt so schnell aus dem Schlafzimmer zurück, dass sie fast mit ihm zusammenstößt. Sie läuft um ihn herum, weiter zum Sessel. Dort zieht sie die Shorts runter und schmeißt sie auf die Couch. Dann steigt sie schnell in ihre Jeans..

House starrt. Und stöhnt. "Unfair. Das ist echt unfair."

Lauren schaut ihn gespielt ahnungslos an und schlüpft schnell in die Schuhe, nimmt die Schlüssel vom Wohnzimmertisch und macht die Tür auf.

"Das kannst Du nicht bringen." Sie war zu unbeschwert, zu jung! Für sie war das ein Spiel. Und irgendwann geriet sie mal an den Falschen.

„Wovon sprichst du?" Sie greift nach ihrer Jacke

"Du kannst keinen Strip hinlegen vor nem Kerl. Nicht alle sind so harmlose Idioten wie ich! Weißt du, wie viele Frauen jede Woche in der Klinik landen?"

Die junge Frau lacht auf. „Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht die Einzige bin, die so verknallt ist und nichts versteht."

House packt sie am Arm. "Das ist nicht witzig! Die sind alle stärker als Du."

„Ich mache das nicht vor jedem."

Danke auch!, denkt House. "Bin ich ein Eunuch?"

„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass Du mich irgendwann vergewaltigen würdest?"

"Willst Du damit sagen, dass Du sehen willst, wie weit Du gehen kannst mit mir?"

„Was? Ich bin doch keine Sadistin!"

"Ja", sagt House schwach.

„Was? Nein, ich bin hungrig. Gib Gas, ok?"

„Ja, Madam" Er fuhr los. "ICH mein das ernst. Erzähl nicht, dass du es langsam angehen willst und dann... sowas! Echt, das ist unfair." Wieso kapierte sie das nicht? Er würde lieber jetzt als gleich auf ihre Knochen springen!

„Entschuldige. Die Intimität für mich liegt mehr im Geist, als am Körper. Sonst könnt ich ja nicht das tun, was ich tue."

"Na, nun hast Du's ja kapiert", murmelt House.

„Weißt Du schon, wo wir hinfahren? Oder fährst Du gern im Kreis?"

House rollt genervt die Augen "Das hier ist DEIN Viertel. Sag an!"

„Braucht dein Ego die Möglichkeit, Deine Fingerfertigkeiten kund zu tun oder reicht eine Kellerkneipe?"

"Ich täte meine Fingerfertigkeit ganz woanders kund, von daher ist mir das echt egal." Mit ihr würde es sogar Spaß machen, sich zu streiten, denkt House.

„Da vorn." Lauren zeigt in die Richtung. „Halt dort an."

'Da vorn' ist natürlich kein Parkplatz und sie müssen einen halben Block zurückhumpeln, um in die Kneipe zu kommen. „Wieso haben die hier keinen Krüppel-Parkplatz vor der Tür?"

„Und wenn sie einen hätten, Du bist ja kein Krüppel." Sie hält die Tür auf und geht voran, sucht bereits nach einem guten Platz.

"Genau. Ich kann nur nicht mehr joggen. Oder tanzen", brummelt House in seinen Drei-Tage-Bart und hinkt gehorsam hinterher. Lauter Jungvolk - er sticht hervor wie ein weißer Rabe, denkt House. Es kümmert sich aber keiner wirklich um den Neuankömmling und so setzt er sich halbwegs entspannt Lauren gegenüber hin.

„Schön dunkel und versteckt.. Aber wenn Du Nachschlag willst, kannst Du lange warten, hier findet uns niemand."

"Dunkel und versteckt ist natürlich sehr wichtig, weil wir nicht zu Hause fummeln können." House greift nach der bescheidenen Karte und blättert um. Von Bier könnte man sich hier hervorragend und abwechslungsreich ernähren! Immerhin: es gibt Tsaziki und da er Morgen mit vielen Leuten reden muss, aber nicht will, ist das die ideale Wahl.

„Was ist das denn überhaupt Morgen? Erzähl mir doch etwas mehr von Deiner Arbeit. Ich kann mir so schlecht vorstellen, wie Du dort arbeitest."

"Warst Du noch nie beim Arzt?"

„Ja, aber die waren mit Abstand nicht so charmant wie Du!"

"Du hast eben Glück gehabt." Er wirft ihr einen diabolischen Blick zu, streckt die Beine lang aus und gibt ihr eine Drei-Satz-Erklärung: "Also, Variante eins, das ist die die ich echt zum kotzen finde, aber ich habe das Kleingedruckte im Vertrag nicht gelesen: -"

Die Bedienung kommt und er bestellt Tsaziki mit Fladenbrot und ein Grolsch, während Lauren ein gefülltes Fladenbrot und ein Glas Retsina verlangt.

„Und die zweite Variante?"

"Variante Zwei ist die Diagnostik. Bei Eins muss ich in der ambulanten Klinik Rotznasen, verdorbene Mägen und verstauchte Füße behandeln. Das ist zum einschlafen. Bei Zwei ist es so: wenn die anderen nicht mehr weiterwissen oder sie alles total verbockt haben und dann DESWEGEN nicht mehr weiterkommen, dann kriege ich das Bett, damit der Patient MIR die Statistik versaut. Ich mag meine Statistik aber schön haben und deswegen kriege ich meist irgendwann raus, was nicht stimmt. Und dann geht mein Patient wieder Heim anstatt zum Bestatter." Er sieht durchaus selbstzufrieden aus.

„Bevor ich krepiere, werd ich mir was einfallen lassen müssen, damit ich zu Dir komme!" Sie lacht kurz auf.

"Ja. kratz bloß spektakulär ab. Langweiler gibt's überall." Er grinst. "Obwohl, ich verlier nicht gerne. Also kratz nicht ab, OK? Ich mach lauter scharfe Angiogramme von dir, die verticke ich dann im Internet", sagt er mit seiner verführerischsten Stimme.

Lauren lacht wieder. House mag ihr Lachen. "Oder ich tapezier mein Schlafzimmer damit, wäre auch geil."

„Und was ist das da Morgen? Was machst Du da?"

House stöhnt theatralisch auf. "Die jährliche Werbeveranstaltung für AIP-ler. Zum kotzen. 95 Prozent Vollidioten, die's nie zu was bringen werden als Arzt. Wir dürfen unsere Fachbereiche vorstellen. 'DÜRFEN' ha-ha." Er hasst das! "Da kann ich viermal das Gleiche erzählen. Toll. Und am Sonntag noch mal. Völlige Zeitverschwendung."

„Gibt's keinen Anderen, der das macht?" Lauren lauert auf die Bedienung; ihr Mund wird immer trocken, wenn House da ist.

"Himmel, wenn Cameron das macht, die mit ihrem Helferkomplex - dann hätt' ich Dreißig davon an der Backe! Chase versteht man nicht und Foreman - keine Ahnung. Außerdem hat der Drachen darauf bestanden, dass die Leiter der Abteilungen präsent sind."

Die Bedienung kommt endlich mit den Getränken. Lauren greift zum Glas Wasser, schiebt den Wein nur zur Seite und trinkt das Glas mit Wasser leer. „Wie lange geht das Morgen?"

"Vier oder so." Er zuckt die Achseln. "Den gesellschaftlichen Teil schenken wir uns." House sieht sie scharf an. Er greift nach seinem Bier und lässt die Flasche gegen ihr Glas klingen. "Cheers." Seine Augen lassen sie nicht eine Sekunde los, bis das Essen kommt.

Lauren lächelt ihn an, greift nach dem leeren Wasserglas und ruft die Bedienung zurück. Sie bestellt eine Flasche Wasser.

"Du traust mir nicht." Es ist eine Feststellung, es ist nichts, was ihn verletzt oder stört.

„Noch nicht ganz. Damit habe ich so meine Probleme. Der Grund, weshalb ich es ganz langsam will." Sie richtet den trüben Blick nun ins Glas.

House nickt. Sie sucht die Sicherheit in der Öffentlichkeit. Sie würde lieber nicht mit ihm die Zeit verbringen, anstatt alleine mit ihm zu sein. "Das ist ok." Die Welt war ein verrückter Ort, heutzutage.

„Nein, das ist es nicht."

"Es sagt einiges über Dich aus. Über das, was Dir passiert ist. Es ist ok."

„Es ist ein Problem. Für uns Beide."

"Ja." Er nickt. Es ist frustrierend, in der Tat. "Aber ich überleb's und das ist die Hauptsache. Ich hab Schlimmeres überlebt. Wilson und ich feiern morgen unsere Wette. Komm doch vorbei. Wilson ist eine prima Anstandsdame!"

„Hör mal. Du sollst mich nicht überleben, Du sollst mit mir leben." Lauren schluckt nervös, gespannt auf seine Reaktion.

Ah, die Goldwaage. House greift nach ihrer Hand. Gemäß den neuen Regeln ist das ok. Er betrachtet ihre Finger - sie sind so zierlich, in seinen großen Händen verlieren sie sich fast. "Ich überlebe den Start. Danach lebe ich. Oder wir. Wie's sich ergibt. OK?"

Sie muss erstmal schlucken und nach ihrer Stimme suchen. Lauren nickt erst stumm und sagt dann heiser: „OK. Ich möchte Morgen sehr gern vorbeikommen." //Bitte wechsel'' das Thema!//

Aber House ist fasziniert von ihrer Hand. Er streichelt einen Finger nach dem anderen, und noch einmal. Das Essen ist vergessen. Er spürt den Schmerz - in einem seltenen Anfall von Empathie - und weiß, dass er nichts dagegen tun kann. Er schüttelt langsam den Kopf.

Lauren zieht ihre Hand weg. Sie schaut ihn an und denkt laut. „Was ist?" //Sieht er etwas?//

House blinzelt. Immer entzieht sie sich ihm! "Ich fänd's schön, wenn Du kommen würdest." Er fühlt sich hilflos. Er würde sie gerne in den Arm nehmen und trösten, aber genau das erträgt sie nicht. Aber mit Worten ist er nicht gut und das weiß er.

„Ich.. Woran hast Du gerade gedacht?"

"An Dich."

Die Frau spürt ein warmes Prickeln auf den Fingern. Sie schaut ihn mit großen Augen an, etwas schockiert. „Was hast Du gesehen?"

House macht eine ahnungslos-hilflose Geste mit den Schultern, greift wieder nach ihrer Hand.

„Sag mir bitte, was Du gesehen hast." Lauren drückt seine Hand etwas, sieht ihn gespannt an und versucht ihre Nervosität zu verstecken.

"Ich... weiß nicht... Du... schreist. Alles an Dir... schreit... Irgendwie… Und ich kann nichts tun."

„Doch und Du tust es bereits."

"Ich tu gar nix. Ich... steh daneben und sehe zu, Ich... hab' kaum ne Diagnose und schon gar keine Medizin!"

„Doch, Du tust was, Du bist da." Sie nimmt seine Hand in ihre Hände und wärmt sie etwas, schaut ihn an, beobachtet ihn. Lauren kämpft zwischen Distanz und Nähe.

House bewegt sich auf sehr dünnem Eis. Gebraucht hat ihn noch nie jemand und es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, das gesagt zu bekommen. "Ich ... muss mal pissen", murmelt er und zieht langsam seine Hände aus ihren. Er will nicht, dass es wie die Flucht aussieht, die es ist.

Lauren schaut ihn an, fasst sich wieder, räuspert sich kurz und schaut ihm kurz hinterher. Sie reibt ihre Augen, nippt am Wein und versucht, irgendwie ruhiger zu werden.

House lehnt sich auf der Toilette gegen die Wand und atmet tief. Scheiße, was war nur los mit ihm? Vier, fünf Atemzüge später hat er sich im Griff, dreht das Wasser auf und klatsch es sich ins Gesicht. Er reißt Papiertücher aus dem Spender und trocknet sich Gesicht und Hände. Die Erkenntnis, dass das hier verdammt ernst war erschreckt ihn etwas. Beim letzten Mal hatte es ihn fast zerbrochen. Er weiß nicht, ob er das noch mal ertragen würde! Aber er ist tapfer und geht zurück zum Tisch. Er hat schon ganz anderes überlebt. House will nicht mehr alleine sein und diese Frau zieht ihn magisch an.

Lauren schaut ihn an und schluckt einmal. Sie versucht seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten

House greift mit seinen feuchten, kühlen Händen nach ihrer. Es ist einfach schön, das tun zu dürfen und er möchte das genießen, so lange es geht. "Wilson wird morgen erst gegen Sechs auftauchen, vielleicht auch etwas später. Magst du schon vorher kommen? Wir könnten Musik machen oder nen Film sehen."

//danke, Themawechsel ist eine gute Idee!// „Ja, gern. Was ist das eigentlich für eine Wette?"

"Wer mehr Leute aus dem Vortrag jagt." House grinst. "Wilson hat unfassbar eklige Fotos und ich mach sie einfach zur Sau. Brauch keine Bilder. Wenn er einen zum kotzen bringt, gibt's nen Bonus, Wenn ich wen zum heulen bringe, auch." sie waren Schweine, alle beide und sie liebten es!

Lauren lacht, schüttelt danach den kopf „Krieg ich Prozente, wenn ich zu Dir komme und dann gleich wieder rausrenne?"

"Heulst Du? Ich zahle! Aber Wilson darf's nicht wissen!"

„Ich kann nicht auf Kommando heulen.. Wie wär's, wenn ich so tue, als sei ich ohnmächtig?"

"Alle Frauen können auf Kommando heulen. So kriegen sie doch, was sie wollen."

„Hm, was krieg ich denn?"

"Essen für lau?" er muss ihr ja nicht sagen, dass sowieso Wilson die Pizza kaufte!

„Mehr nicht? Das reicht mir nicht." Lauren grinst vor sich hin.

"Wir wetten um dreihundert Mäuse und ein kostenloses Essen reicht nicht? Wie undankbar!" er schüttelt entsetzt den Kopf "Willst du dir was aussuchen?"

„Hm, nein, ich überlasse Dir das. Probiere es mal mit Dir und einer Schleife, vielleicht bin ich da ja nett. Ansonsten würde Wilson auch reichen." Laurens freches Grinsen ist nicht vom Gesicht zu vertreiben! „Heißt der wirklich Wilson?"

Houses Hirn ist hängen geblieben. Er blinzelt. "Ähm... wo willst Du die Schleifen denn haben...?"

Lauren lacht kurz, beginnt dann endlich das lauwarme Fladenbrot zu schneiden.

"Er heißt wirklich Wilson. James Wilson."

„Nennt ihr euch immer bei eurem Nachnamen?"

"Ja." was war daran so komisch? Er würde heute Nacht nicht schlafen können. Und er würde unbedingt die Wette gewinnen müssen!

„Ich heiße mit Nachnamen Macburnett und bin dem Namen gegenüber sehr abgeneigt. Seid ihr Freunde oder sowas? Warum nennen sich Freunde beim Nachnamen?" sie kaut auf dem Brot herum, schmeckt nicht mehr wirklich, was sie isst. Statt dessen rattert sie alle Möglichkeiten herunter, was Wilson über sie denken könnte.// zu jung, zu dumm, zu nuttig...//

"Ist doch egal, oder? Sind wir bessere Freunde, wenn wir uns beim Vornamen nennen? Hat sich irgendwie so ergeben." House zuckt mit den Schultern "Wilson ist mein bester Freund. Ich bin sein Schlechtester."

Lauren lacht kurz auf//zu dreckig, zu würdelos…//, kaut weiter mechanisch auf ihrem Essen herum. „Weiß er etwas von mir?"

"Er ist mein bester Freund." das beantwortete ja wohl die Frage! "Er hat mir mit den Kathetern geholfen. Er weiß, für wie alt ich Dich halte und dass wir essen waren. Und er macht sich Sorgen. Er will mitkommen, weil er nicht will, dass sowas noch mal passiert. Er hat 'nen Helferkomplex der übelsten Sorte!"

//na toll. für ihn bin ich nuttig, dreckig, widerwärtig..// „Wie ist er denn so? Muss ich bei ihm auf irgendetwas achten, so wie bei Dir Rarität?" //ja Lauren. sei einfach nicht Lauren//

"Er ist Schwiegermamas Traum." House grinst.

„Oh. muss ich mich benehmen?" sie denkt immer noch nach, wie sie am besten mit ihm reden kann.. Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins: ...oh nein! „Weiß er auch, was ich mache?" //oh Scheiße!//..

"Ähm... ja..." House erkennt dass das vielleicht nicht die beste Idee gewesen war, Wilson einzuweihen. Andererseits WAR Wilson sein bester Freund! "Aber er ist wirklich ein netter Kerl. Du wirst ihn mögen!"

Lauren schaut House entgeistert an. „Was hast Du ihm genau gesagt?"

"Also ich hatte kein Diktiergerät dabei…"

Lauren beugt sich nach vorne, wartet auf eine vernünftige Antwort.

House rollt die Augen und macht eine hilflose Geste "Glaubst du, er wollte nicht wissen, wieso ich einen schwarzen Schwengel habe, wenn er mir schon den Katheter reinschiebt? Er weiß, dass... dass was schief gelaufen ist und auch dass wir essen waren." //er weiß, dass ich dich mag und er vermutet mehr// "Er hat Dich in meinem Büro warten gesehen und wollte wissen, wer Du bist."

„Oh Gott!" //wie soll ich den Typen jetzt ansehen, wenn er in mir ne Kranke sieht?// „Was sagt er.. zu allem?"

"Er... macht sich Sorgen. Um das Krankenhaus. Und um mich."

Schweigend hält Lauren die Hände vor die Augen.

"Es ist ja nicht so, dass Wilson ein Ausbund an Moral ist. Drei Ehen gescheitert durch seine dauernden Affären. er hat sein Ding nicht besser im Griff als ich oder sonst wer. er hat nur den Vorteil, dass ihm die Frauen nachlaufen, währen ich für meine normalerweise zahlen muss."

„Du kannst meine Dienstleistungen jederzeit kündigen!" giftet sie ihn an. Sie ist wütend.

"Hey, bin ich daran schuld, dass Du Dir einen Job suchst, für den Du Dich dann schämst?" was giftete sie ihn an? Glaubte sie, er war stolz auf seine Situation?

„Mittlerweile schäme ich mich dafür, ja. Wegen Dir. Seit ich Dich kenne, merke ich..wieviel ich von mir einfach grundlos verschenke..und.. wenn ich Dich sehe, bereue ich es, so viel Zeit verschwendet zu haben, als ich Dich noch nicht kannte..." sie starrt auf ihre Serviette.

House stöhnt auf. was war das denn? "Argh. Das ist…" er wollte ‚totale Scheiße' sagen, verkniff es sich aber. Irrationale Weiber aber auch! "Du hättest mich aber nicht früher kennen gelernt. Du hast mich nur aus einem einzigen Grund kennen gelernt, weil ich chronische Schmerzen und eine lockere Schraube habe. Na und?" Ach, wäre er doch nur Eunuch. Oder dumm. Oder beides!

„Ja, da hast Du Recht. aber…ich will doch nicht, dass Du bei der Arbeit drunter leidest. Was soll ich Wilson sagen? Egal was, er wird im Hinterkopf immer eine Hure sehen."

"Willst Du Wilson oder mich?"

„Ich will Dich, aber nicht, wenn du mich ÜBERLEBEN musst.

"Warum müsst ihr Frauen immer alle so kompliziert machen? Scheiß auf Wilson. Ich mach das seit über zehn Jahren und er kann's ab! Lauren das... kann Dir egal sein! Ich leide bei der Arbeit unter all den Idioten um mich herum, ich leide ab und zu unter einem total verrenkten Rücken, ich kann vielleicht nicht pissen, ja, aber... ich leide nicht unter dem was Du tust. Und mir ist es scheißegal, was die anderen darüber denken. Überlass Wilson mir."

Sie schaut ihn an, skeptisch. „Aber er ist dein bester Freund."

"Genau." ah, jetzt hatte sie es geschnallt oder? Nein, wohl nicht... "Und deswegen wird alles gut werden."

Nachdenklich starrt Lauren ihn an, ihr Hirn rattert, der Mund ist leicht geöffnet. Sie träumt wieder in die Serviette, schaut dann wieder auf und nickt stumm.

House weiß nicht, was er noch sagen sollt. "Du kneifst jetzt nicht, oder?"

„ich? nein. ich wollte verhindern, dass DU kneifst."

Konnte die auch mal geradeaus denken?

„Wann soll ich Morgen kommen? Und wohin?"

"Stress löscht Dein Kurzzeitgedächnis, was?" lästert House gutmütig

„ich.. ja.."

"Also, ich werde auf keinen Fall länger als bis Vier dort sein. Dann bin ich spätestens halb Fünf zu Hause. Wilson kommt nicht vor Sechs mit Essen. Wenn du also ne Anstandsdame brauchst, dann kommst du nicht vor halb Sieben, denn Wilson ist immer zu spät." er erklärt es ganz langsam, amüsiert.

„Achso, ja. Ich wollte ja um Vier kommen"

"Wolltest du das? Ich würde mich freuen." House grinst. Manchmal waren ihre 'unkomprimierten Gedankenausgaben' sehr aufschlussreich.

Ihr fragender Blick weicht langsam dem Verstehen. „Iss jetzt, Du musst noch nach Hause, böser Junge!"

"Ja Mistress." er duckt sich und schaufelt das Essen in sich hinein. Er muss wirklich zurück. Schade.

Lauren trinkt ihren Wein, wedelt ohne Erfolg nach einer Bedienung. „Mich sieht hier keiner", Um Hilfe bittend sieht sie dann wieder zu ihm, sieht ihn den letzten Bissen in den Mund stopfen. Völlig beiläufig bremst House eine Bedienung mit seinem Stock aus und verlang die Rechnung.

„Cool. Was man mit dem nicht alles machen kann."

"Jaaa. Und was man erst alles NICHT damit machen kann!" // joggen. oder tanzen. oder oder oder// "Wilson hat ihn angesägt. Ich bin der Länge nach hingefallen."

Lauren runzelt die Stirn. „Einerseits verstehe ich jetzt, warum ihr beste Freunde seid. aber andererseits.. ich glaube, ich habe nun zwei Gründe, ihn nicht zu mögen!"

"Er hat mir die Schuhe zusammengebunden, als ich geschlafen habe. Dann hat er Alarm geschlagen. Ich bin hingefallen." house nörgelt. vielleicht bekam er ja so viel Mitleid zusammen, so dass es für einen Kuss reichte?

„Und was ist mit ihm? Was hast Du ihm bisher angetan?" Lauren grinst ihn an

"ICH? Ich würde nie…!" House ist völlig entrüstet

„Natürlich." Lauren nickt theatralisch

"Das könnte ich gar nicht! Außer... na ja … da war dieser Topf mit warmem Wasser... Irgendwie ist seine Hand reingefallen, als er geschlafen hat..."

„Oh wie fies!"

House langt nach dem Bier - er will trinken, was er bezahlt

„Aber, das ist echt gut.. Dann mach ich das Selbe mit Dir.. wenn ich nachts mal Lust habe."

House verschluckt sich heftig, spuckt fast das Bier aus, während seine Augen fast aus dem Kopf fallen. Er kriegt sofort eine Erektion bei dem Gedanken sie in seinem Bett zu haben!

Lauren lacht auf

"Ich muss entweder mir die Ohren oder Dir den Mund zu kleben!" //oder das Hirn zu Hause lassen.// er hat sofort wilde Phantasien. Als er die Rechnung zahlt bedauert er es um so mehr, gehen zu müssen. "Was an 'tu das nicht' hast Du nicht verstanden?" fragt er vorwurfsvoll als er steht "guck mich an, ich muss nachher noch arbeiten, du böse, böse Frau!"

Lauren grinst ihn schelmisch an, schaut dann auf ihre Hand, wendet den Blick ab aber sie lässt den Kopf gesenkt. Den blick hinterm Pony versteckend starrt sie auf seinen Schritt.

//oh, Gott, ich BIN ein Maso!// House stöhnt und hinkt ihr schnell hinterher, den Blick auf ihren knackigen Hintern gerichtet.

Lauren wartet an der Tür, die sie ihm aufhält. Draußen hakt sie sich wieder ungefragt ein. House befreit sich vorsichtig. "Bitte... nicht..." er fleht beinahe. Er hat auch Grenzen und so wie sie mit ihm spielt - er weiß nicht, wohin das führt. Er will das hier nicht verbocken.

„Ist gut." Sie schweigt, dann fällt ihr etwas ein, während sie einsteigt „Du hast mal davon gesprochen, dass wir beide mal etwas arrangieren könnten."

House sieht sie über das Wagendach hinweg an und runzelt die Stirn. Hat er das? In welchem Zusammenhang, genau?

Der Diagnostiker lässt sich auf den Sitz gleiten, sieht sie fragend an während er ihr seinen Stock reicht.

„Vielleicht kannst du mir ja etwas Pianoklimpern beibringen.. ist lange her…"

"ich bin kein Lehrer." er startet den Motor und fährt los. "Ich bin zu ungeduldig. Aber wir können morgen bisschen spielen, wenn Du magst"

„Aber sei bitte nicht sauer, wenn ich mal was nicht kann. Kommt Wilson vorbei? Oder gehen wir irgendwo hin?"

"Hör mal, bist Du Dir sicher, dass du keine Gedächtnisprobleme hast?" scheiße, er hatte sich in ne Irre verguckt! Er hält vor ihrer Tür an, sein Kopf rattert die Liste der Medikamente herunter, die möglicherweise Erinnerungsstörungen verursachen können. "Nimmst du Medikamente?"

„Nein. Tut mir leid.. ich bin mit den Gedanken woanders…"

„Wilson kommt. Wir hängen bei mir ab. Baker Street 221." erklärt er mit schwindender Geduld.

„Oh, ok"

"Soll ich's Dir aufschreiben?"

„Nein danke, ich werde schon irgendwie kommen. Wangenkuss?"

"Gerne." House beugt sich herüber und atmet tief ein. Sie riecht gut und ihre Haut strahlt eine verführerische Wärme aus.

Lauren gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange, bleibt jedoch gebeugt und küsst ihn noch mal, nahe an seinem Mund bevor sie sich noch weiter zu ihm hinbeugt und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legt. Sie umarmt ihn.

House seufzt, legt einen Arm um sie und küsst ihren Nacken. Er kann einfach nicht anders. Die Haut ist zart und heiß, er ist eingehüllt in all die Düfte, die Lauren ausmachen. Gerade will er auch den zweiten Arm um sie legen, da drückt sie ihn auch schon wieder sanft weg. Sie küsst ihn statt dessen auf die Stirn. House verbirgt seinen Frust.

„Ich komme morgen um 5."

House beißt die Zähne zusammen, er atmet heftig, was seinen erregten Zustand verrät. Er nickt nur - er würde jetzt kein Wort herausbekommen!

„Danke. Arbeite heute noch schön, ich werde Dich kontrollieren!"

Houses Hirn hat abgeschaltet. Er nickt wieder und sobald die Tür zu ist, rauscht er davon. Kalte Dusche! denkt er. Der Mann hat keine Ahnung, wie er den morgigen Abend überstehen sollte! Eine Stunde alleine mit dieser Frau, die ihn mit einem einzigen Wort auf Hundert brachte - und er musste sich benehmen? Er würde Medis brauchen, um das zu schaffen!

Zu Hause duscht er eiskalt aber das hilft nicht wirklich. Er muss an das nasse Höschen denken, dass sie ihm während der Session hat sehen lassen. Er stellt sich vor wie es wäre, sie zu lecken, aber das ist nicht, was wirklich weiterhilft. Er würde sich nachher im Bett in ruhe einen ´runterholen beschließt House. Als Belohnung für den vollendeten Vortrag. Ja, das war ein guter Plan!


	9. TElefonsex?

Es ist schon sehr spät, als Lauren auf der Fensterbank sitzt, die Füße auf der Couch zugedeckt und ein Buch liest. Sie schaut auf die Uhr und überlegt, ob Greg schon mit seinem Vortrag fertig sein könnte. Sie nimmt das Handy und ruft ihn an, ihre Augen schauen in die leeren Straßen.

House liegt nackt in seinem Bett. Seine Hand wandert über seinen Körper und er versucht, ihren Duft heraufzubeschwören, die Hitze ihrer Haut, ihre Stimme. Laurens Stimme. Nicht die seiner Herrin! Seine hand greift nach seiner wachsenden Erektion und während er langsam masturbiert stellt er sich vor, dass er sie leckt. Da klingelt das Telefon – die sorgsam aufgebaute Gedankenblase platzt. Aus der Traum.

//das darf nicht wahr sein!// denkt House. Wer rief denn JETZT an, verdammt? Der Mann versucht, das Klingeln zu ignorieren, aber es geht nicht. Es ist zu penetrant – wer auch immer das ist, meint es ernst. Er steht auf und hinkt vorsichtig (damit er nirgends anstößt) ins Wohnzimmer. "Gott, was ist?" schnauzt er. Mit dem Telefon am Ohr hinkt House zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

„Oh, tut mir leid, wenn ich störe.. Ich bins…"

House plumpst aufs Bett "Lauren..." es ist mehr ein Seufzen. Er macht die Augen zu. Wenn er sich auf ihre Stimme konzentriert und nicht auf die Worte, dann... seine freie Hand kehrt zurück zu seinem Schwanz…

„Hey, alles ok bei Dir? Gehts voran?"

"Oh ja..."

„Das ist schön. Und danke fürs Essen, auch wenns nur lauwarm gegessen wurde."

// nicht auf die worte hören!// "Hmmm..."

„Ich freue mich auf Morgen. Soll Wilson doch denken, was er will. Hauptsache es stört dich nicht!"

"Ja... fein..." House bewegt seinen Daumen über den Schlitz und stöhnt leise //hoffentlich merkt sie es nicht!//

Aber House kann unbesorgt sein! Lauren ist völlig mit dem nächsten Tag beschäftigt! „Der Gedanke.. ist komisch. Das einzige, was ich über ihn weiss, ist, dass er mich für eine Hure hält."

"Er macht sich Sorgen…" House stellt sich vor, sie wäre hier bei ihm. fragt sich, wie ihre Brüste wohl aussehen, nackt, erregt. Seine Hand greift ihn fester.

„Ja. es ist nur so ein komisches Gefühl. Er weiss mehr über mich, als ich über ihn. Ich fühle mich doch schon etwas nackt…"

"Is gut..:" oh ja, Lauren nackt war eine Spitzen-Vorstellung, vor allem, da er sie noch nie nackt gesehen hatte. Er denkt wieder an das nasse Höschen. House seufzt wohlig.

Lauren runzelt die stirn, ignoriert es aber weiter. „Und.. wie weit bist du?"

"...fast ...da" seine Hand arbeitet schneller

„Was?"

"Erzähl mir was..." er macht wieder langsam. Solange er sie am Telefon haben kann, kann er die Sache auch noch ein Bisschen rauszögern, denkt er sich.

„Ähm.. ich hatte gehofft, Du sagst noch ein bisschen etwas…"

"Kann ... nicht... Lauren?" er stöhnt etwas lauter, hofft, wenn sie schnallt, was gerade passiert dass es sie nicht völlig verschreckt!

„Ähm.. ja?"

House : "Ich..."

Lauren runzelt erneut die stirn. Sie lauscht genauer, versuche zu hören, was er macht. Es ist recht still am anderen Ende, von seinem Atem abgesehen. „ja?"

"Du machst mich so an..." er stöhnt laut, presst seinen Schwanz. //Scheiße! Scheiße! Konnte er nicht die Klappe halten?//

//ach du scheisse!// „Ich.. ich habe doch eben über Wilson geredet."

„Hab nicht zugehört…"

Die junge Frau rollt die Augen und seufzt. Es war schon toll, mit ´ner Wand zu reden! „gut."

"...sag was... " er flüstert zwischen zwei Mal Stöhnen.

„Du wichst, während ich von Wilson rede?" sie klingt fast schockiert.

"Jaaa..."

Sie lauscht darauf, wie laut er atmet.

"Deine Stimme... bitte…" muss er immer betteln?

„W..warte mal… Du machst es Dir selbst, während ich von WILSON rede?"

"NEIN!" himmel, wie blöd war sie denn? "Ich wichse, weil ich an Dich denken muss, Du Depp. Deine Stimme...:" er stöhnt, er ist bald da...

Völlig verdutzt sitzt Lauren da, glotzt ziemlich überrascht aus der Wäsche. Irgendwie fängt sie sich wieder. Sie hört ihn, er atmet schwer!

House will wenigstens, dass sie ihn hört. Seine Lust. Was sie mit ihm anstellt. Er stöhnt lauter, seine Hand fliegt auf und ab. Dann hält er die Luft an... fast da… fast... DA! Mit einem Ausruf kommt er. Hart. Es überrascht ihn selbst. "Lauren… er flüstert ihren Namen.

Sie realisiert erst nicht genau, was passiert ist, schluckt dann, als sie sich seinen jetzigen Gesichtsausdruck vorzustellen versucht. Sie gibt sich Müche, leise zu atmen.

"Lauren?" hatte sie aufgelegt?

Sie flüstert gespannt „ja?"

"Ich... hab das Bett versaut." er lächelt. Wenigstens war sie Zeuge gewesen, wenn auch nur am telefon. Und sie klang weder wütend noch angewidert.

Lauren kichert leise.

"Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich wichse über Wilson?"

„Ich.. ähm.." sie kichert nochmal.

"Lach nur!" er klingt verletzt

„Ich lache nicht deswegen. Ich lache darüber, dass Du das kannst.. Ich... ich mein, ich könnte das gar nicht." Sie lacht kurz

"Hast du mich denn gehört? Hast Du gehört, wie ich... gekommen bin?" House versucht, möglichst verführerisch zu klingen.

„Ja. und ich hätte Dich gern gesehen."

House stöhnt erneut. Sie würde ihn umbringen!

//halt den mund verdammt, sag sich die Frau.

"Macht Dich das an? Stellst Du Dir vor, wie ich hier liege?"

„Ja.. und ich möchte Dir dabei zusehen.. nicht anfassen…"

sie WÜRDE ihn umbringen! "Ich war so hart... nur für Dich..."

Lauren schluckt. „ich.. ich..." //reiss dich zusammen!//

"Bist du erregt? Jetzt?" er bekommt eine Gänsehaut bei dem Gedanken.

„Ja..."

"Ich musste an Dein Höschen denken. Du warst nass... Bist Du jetzt nass?" House lächelt.

„Ich.." Lauren zögert; das ist wieder mal keine gute Idee, wirft sie sich vor. „ja."

Es ist sicher das verrückteste Telefonat, dass er je hatte, aber es hat seinen Reiz! „Fasst Du Dich an?"

„Nein..." Lauren muss hart schlucken.

"Oh..." House klingt fast ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Ich... sag mir, was ich tun soll."

"Oh gott! Lauren... " ja. heute nacht würde er einen herzstillstand erleiden. Grandios!

„ich.. sag was!" //blöde idee, blödes mädchen//

"soll ich was über wilson erzählen?"

„nein.. ich.. sag mir, was ich tun soll."

"zieh dein höschen aus."

Lauren schluckt nocheinmal nervös, dann steht sie auf. „ich.. warte." Sie geht ins schlafzimmer, zieht sich vor dem bett die panty aus und legt sich hin.

"was machst du?"

„ich habe mich aufs bett gelegt.. und meine panty ausgezogen."

"OK. wenn du dich anfasst, mit welcher hand tust du das?"

„ich.. ich... fasse mich eigentlich nicht an.. ich schlage die beine übereinander."

house speichert die nachricht für später ab. "OK. leg deine linke hand auf dein linkes knie und fahre dann zwischen deinen schenkeln aufwärts. spreiz' deine beine, wenn du höher kommst." house konnte nicht glauben ,was hier passierte. remote-sex. soviel zu safer sex, ganz klar.

„ich.." die Stimme an anderen Ende wird immer nervöser. Sowas hatte sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht getan, denkt er sich.

"entspann dich, lauren. das ist nur meine stimme. MEINE stimme."

„ich weiss.. aber.. ich kann nicht."

"was, baby?"

„ich.. ich kann einfach nicht."

"shhhht. ganz ruhig. Leg deine hand auf deinen bauchnabel." Himmel, er therapierte eine kaputte frau übers telefon! Das mit dem Sex würde wohl noch etwas auf sich warten lassen. Er war ein Glückspilz!

„ich…" Lauren klingt fast ängstlich.

"das ist nur dein bauch, Lauren. haut über ein paar darmwindungen. sonst nichts."

„ich.. kann nicht. ich habe schon... keine lust mehr. es ist immer so, wenn ich allein bin."

"Ich darf ja nicht da sein..." die mochte sich selbst ja noch weinger als er sich! "Möchtest du trotzdem deine hand auf deinen bauch legen? einfach so?"

„hör mal.. ich möchte das nicht.. nicht mehr. ich kann so nicht!"

"das ist ok" er beschwichtigt sie "ich will gar nicht... sowas. Ich würde nur gerne wissen, wie sich dein bauch anfühlt."

Es kommt keine Antwort. "ok. vielleicht ein andermal?" house ist traurig. er möchte dem kerl, der sie so verbockt hat gerne die fresse polieren!

„ich.. ich ..„

"Ist gut, baby. reg dich nicht auf. ich... bin ja bei dir." House wischt sich übers Gesicht.

„ich..." es will raus, doch es kann nicht. „wir reden ein andernmal darüber. mach jetzt deine arbeit."

"Lauren? ich... du bist wichtig." mehr kann er nicht sagen.

„ist schon ok.. mach deine arbeit jetzt.. ich will morgen noch etwas von dir haben."

"lauren?"

„ja?"

"wenn was ist, ruf mich an, ok?"

„ok. Danke."

"Ich bin immer ganz nah bei dir, OK? vergiss das nicht."

„ich denk an dich."

"Träum was schönes."

„du auch, bis morgen."

house legt auf. lauren war bei weitem kaputter, als er vermutet hatte. er war wütend und abgrundtief traurig. ihm wurde klar, dass er sie wahrscheinlich besser verstand als jeder andere Mensch auf der Welt und dass sie ihn brauchte. Und er sie. Und dass sie sich in sein Herz gestohlen hatte "Scheiße." flüsterte er. Das hatte er nicht gewollt!


	10. Eifersucht

Der Samstag zog sich endlos in die Länge. House hielt seinen Vortrag vier Mal und ertrug das nur, weil er und Wilson diese Wette abgeschlossen hatten.

Sein Zeitplan war deutlich vor Wilsons beendet und er verließ beinahe fluchtartig das Gebäude. Zu Hause angekommen befreite er sich von den unbequemen Kleidern und zog statt dessen eine Jeans und sein geliebtes rotes Old School T-Shirt an. Die kurzen Arme sind beabsichtigt. Er findet seine neuen Anfass-Anti-Fettnäpfchen Regel gut und hofft, dass es heute auch deswegen keine Frustrationen geben wird. Zumindest keine, die aus falschen Erwartungen heraus entstehen. Die unerfüllten Hoffnungen allerdings bleiben. Er ließ Steve aus dem Käfig und setzte sich ans Piano.

Er hätte Cuddy mehr als sechs Stunden abschwatzen sollen! Das war wirklich eine Zumutung gewesen! Und morgen nochmal… er stöhnt gequält auf.

So richtig kann er sich nicht auf die Musik konzentrieren. Zum einen muss er ein Auge auf Steve haben, der durchaus mal das eine oder andere Magazin verkostet, wenn es im weg liegt, zum anderen sind da Laurens Bemerkungen und Bedenken vom Vorabend. Sie irrte sich bestimmt! Wilson war ja kein Spießer und Lauren keine Nutte. Wilson würde sie mögen – ihr Humor lag auf der Wellenlänge des Onkologen, da war House sich sicher.

Währenddessen steht Lauren vor dem Kleiderschrank, fischt eine dunkelblaue Jeans raus und sucht nach einem Tshirt. Sie findet ein altes Vintageshirt und zieht sich an, geht ins bad und bindet sich die haare ordentlich zu nem Ponytail zusammen. Ein letzter Blick auf die Uhr, dann schnappt die Frau sich ihr Handy und die Schlüssel und eine kleine Überraschung in einer tüte.

vor der Tür zu Houses Apartment angekommen, klingelt Lauren einmal. Sie wartet ungeduldig und nervös und als niemand kommt, klopft sie.

"Es ist offen!" ruft House. es ist ihm zu mühselig, aufzustehen.

Lauren tritt ein und sieht den Mann träge auf der Couch rumsitzen. Die nackten Füße auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch, schaut er irgendeine Auto-Sendung an. "Mach Steve nicht platt. Der ist unterwegs." er versucht seine Nervosität zu unterdrücken. Sie sieht klasse aus, findet er. Und sie zeigt Haut! er schluckt. Nach ihren neuen Regeln heißt das: er darf ihre Arme anfassen!

„Er begrüßt mich jedenfalls herzlicher als Du" Lauren sieht House mit gespieltem Vorwurf an. Ihre Augen suchen nach Steve und als sie ihn entdeckt, schlüpft sie aus den Schuhen.

"Ich hab den ganzen Tag ´rumgestanden!" er setzt sich etwas ordentlicher hin und rutscht beiseite, damit für sie Platz zum Sitzen ist.

„Mir gehts gut und Dir?" Houses totaler Mangel an Umgangsformen stört sie nicht sonderlich. Lauren legt die Jacke auf den Sessel und plumpst auf die Couch. Sie gibt House einen Kuss auf die Wange und stellt die mitgebrachte Tüte auf den Tisch.

"Ganz gut." er schaut auf die Tüte - House ist neugierig wie immer "Was ist da drin?"

„Was zu Naschen und was zu Trinken."

House beugt sich vor, um nach der Tüte zu greifen. "Willst Du mich betrunken machen und dann abschleppen?"

„Dafür muss ich Dich ja nicht abfüllen!" die Frau grinst ihn an und greift nach der Schokolade.

"Hey, ich bin kein Mann für eine Nacht!"

„Aber wir haben doch Nachmittag..." Lauren öffnet die Packung und steckt ihm das erste Stück in den Mund.

"Hmmmm... lecker" er sieht sie an, fragt sich ernsthaft, wie er diese Spielchen aushalten soll!

„Ich hab genug für uns beide mitgebracht. und für das Wilson." Sie bemüht sich, bloß schnell ein Thema zu finden.

"DAS Wilson? Der Arme!" House lacht und lässt einen Krümel Schokolade unauffällig auf den Boden fallen - für Steve.

„Wie soll ich ihn eigentlich nennen? Ich nenn ihn einfach beim Vornamen. und denke mir dabei die Endung Arschloch dazu oder sowas." Lauren grinst ihn an und nimmt sich auch ein Stück.

"Was hast Du gegen ihn? Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht! Du kannst also gar nicht wissen, dass er ein verkapptes Arschloch ist." House mimt den Entrüsteten und überlegt gleichzeitig, ob er wirklich ihren Arm streicheln dürfte…

„Er wird jedes Mal, wenn er mich ansieht, eine Hure sehen - was erwartest Du? Ist ja auch egal, so lange Du da bist, darf er weiterleben. Irgendjemand muss Dich ja auf Trab halten, wenn ich mal nicht da bin."

"Ich darf aber schon aufs Klo gehen, ohne dass es hier Tote gibt, ja?"

„Kannst du nicht warten, bis wir weg sind?" Lauren lächelt ihn an. Dann steht sie auf und versucht sich zu erinnern, wo die Küche ist, um Gläser zu holen.

"Was ist?" fragt House als er ihren suchenden Blick bemerkt.

„Wo find ich hier Gläser?"

"Küche." seine langen Finger deuten in die Richtung. er mach keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen.

Also geht Lauren in die Küche, durchsucht die Schränke auf der Suche nach geeigneten Gläsern. Fündig geworden kommt sie mit dreien wieder.

House grinst sie an. Wenigstens zickt sie nicht rum, denkt er sich. Nach dem ersten vergeblichen Versucht, die Flasche zu öffnen, drückt Lauren House die Flasche in die Hand „öffnen!". Zwei Gläser haltend macht sie es sich wieder bequem.

"Ja, Ma'am." er erledigt das mit großer Routine und schenkt ein "cheers."

„ja ja." Sie trinkt einen großen Schluck in der Hoffnung, sich etwas zu beruhigen.

House lümmelt sich hin; er lässt einen Arm beiläufig von der Rückenlehne baumeln und berührt ganz sachte ihren Arm. Lauren gibt sich Mühe so zu tun, als habe sie es nicht bemerkt.

Also stellt House das Glas auf den Tisch und rutscht ein winziges Stückchen näher heran. "Du siehst toll aus." er sieht sie dafür sogar an!

Lauren lächelt ihn an und legt die Hand auf seinen Schenkel. „Du auch. Ich... hör mal.. das gestern.. das.." Lauren schluckt und findet keine Worte mehr. //du hast mit dem Thema selbst angefangen!//, wirft sie sich vor.

House starrt auf ihre Hand. Er findet es erstaunlich, dass der Stoff seiner Hose nicht sofort verbrennt!

„ähm.. ich…" sie stammelt blöde rum und hofft auf irgendetwas, was das Ganze beendet- diese unangenehme Situation in die sie sich mal wieder so unglaublich geschickt hineinmanövriert hat.

House sieht sie an, legt den Finger auf ihre Lippen und schüttelt den Kopf. Lauren starrt ihn schweigend an, dann richtet sie ihren beschämten Blick auf den Tisch.

House räuspert sich, denn in solchen Dingen ist er unbeholfen. "War Dir das ernst, das Du... mir zusehen möchtest?" //war das der richtige Zeitpunkt? Himmel, er war notgeil!//

Sie muss sich zwingen , ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen und nickt dann.

House stößt die Luft aus "Das hab ich noch nie gemacht." sein Finger streicht über ihren Arm, "Würde Dir das wirklich gefallen?"

Die Frau nickt nochmal, diesmal etwas schüchterner. Ihre meergrünen Augen schauen ihn an. Lauren fragt sich, ob das jetzt gut wäre,//wann kommt Wilson nochmal?//..,grübelt sie.

"Wilson kommt frühestens in einer Stunde..." er überlegt laut, nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr. Lauren streichelt nun über seinen Oberschenkel und House spürt, wie das Blut in seinen Schritt schießt. Himmel, dachte er, er benahm sich wie ein Schuljunge! diese Frau schaffte es wirklich, ihn mit der kleinsten Geste um den Verstand zu bringen! Lauren beugt sich zu ihm herüber und küsst sanft seinen Hals.. //schlechtes timing//, denkt Lauren. // Wilson kommt bald..Arschloch//

House atmet laut aus und schließt die Augen. Er hat Gänsehaut. "Lauren..."

Die Frau knabbert an seinem Ohr, langt mit der Hand unter sein Shirt. House stöhnt leise. Sie verstößt gegen die Regeln, aber das ist ihm egal. Ihre Hand verbrennt ihn und das fühlt sich einfach zu gut an! "willst du's JETZT sehen, Lauren?"

„mhmm," sie knabbert weiter während ihre Hand abwärts zum Gürtel wandert.

"Was machst du da?" flüstert House.

Lauren wendet sich ab und schaut ihn an. House flucht innerlich. War das schon wieder falsch gewesen? Hölle!

„Steh auf und zieh Dich aus!" sagt sie leise.

House fallen die Augen aus dem Kopf. "Ähm...komm mit, ja?" er nimmt vorsichtig ihre Hand und zupft daran, will mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer. Mann will es ja schließlich bequem haben.

„Nein, bleib hier." Sie möchte ihre Phantasie wahr werden lassen.

"OK." er nickt und zieht sein T-Shirt aus. es fliegt auf den Boden. Jeans und Unterhose rutschen zu den Knien, dann setzt er sich und zieht sie aus. Er sieht sie an und greift nach seinem nässenden Penis, lässt die Augen nicht von ihr.

Lauren schluckt und starrt auf seinen Penis und die Hand. House umfasst seine Hoden, massiert die etwas und stöhnt ganz leise, bevor er wieder masturbiert. Das ist heiß! Wie sie ihn ansieht...

"Gefällt dir, was du siehst?" fragt er sie, seine Stimme ist heiser vor Erregung.

Lauren kann auf seine Frage nicht so schnell antworten. Sie starrt weiter, ändert lediglich die Sitzposition. Sie fasst kurz über seinen rechten Oberschenkel und stößt ein leises 'ja' hervor.

"Setz dich in den Sessel!"

Die Frau sieht ihn kurz an, und geht hinüber. Sie setzt sich mit den Beinen unterm Po hin, Ihre Hände liegen flach auf den Oberschenkeln, sie wartet und blickt ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Zieh Dein Top aus." er wollte auch ein bisschen was zu sehen haben! Seine Hand gleitet langsam auf und ab. Seine Augen sind wie brennendes Eis. Zögerlich zieht Lauren das Shirt aus, den BH lässt sie an.

Bevor House noch etwas sagen kann, klopft es an der Tür. "Scheiße!" wieso war Wilson so früh? Lauren schaut zur Tür, dann wieder zu House, wartet ab. House rappelt sich auf, krallt seine Klamotten. "Wilson!" zischt er, bevor er um die Ecke ins Bad humpelt. Wilson würde erst klopfen, dann den Schlüssel zücken. House schaut nochmal um die Ecke "Der hat einen Schlüssel!"

Wie vom Blitz getroffen reißt Lauren die Augen auf und zerrt das shirt wieder über.

Wilson grummelt vor sich hin. Er ist voll beladen - House könnte ja wenigstens die Tür aufmachen, wenn er sich schon sonst von ihm bedienen lässt. Er stellt das Bier auf den Boden und holt seinen Schlüssel raus

Lauren hört den Schlüssel, dreht sich um und sieht Houses Boxers auf dem Boden liegen. Geistesgegenwärtig schnappt sie sie und legt sie unter ihre Jacke über dem Sessel.

Wilson öffnet die Tür "Ich bin nicht Dein Pflegedienst, House!" er hebt das Bier auf und starrt die junge Frau an, die er erst jetzt bemerkt hat "Oh..." er ist überrascht. House hatte nichts von Besuch gesagt. Er erkennt sie wieder. das war doch Houses bezahlte... Domina?! aus dem off ertönt ein Schmerzenslaut.

"House? Bist Du OK?" Wilson ist sofort in Alarmstimmung. Er schaut Lauren scharf an. Wenn sie ihm wieder weh getan hatte, dann…!

Verschüchtert und unbeholfen steht Lauren auf und schaut in Richtung Bad

"Ich hab' den Schrank umgerannt." ruft House zurück. "Ich bin gleich da." man kann ihn fluchen und humpeln hören.

Die junge Frau blickt zu Wilson – sie hat keine Ahnung, was sie jetzt sagen soll. Wilsons feindseliger Blick spricht Bände. Wilson sieht zu der Domina, beschließt dann, Pizza und Bier abzustellen. Er macht einen Schritt und friert ein, als er die Ratte quietschen hört. er hat Steve auf den Schwanz getreten!

"HOUSE! Die Ratte weg!" Wilson hält die Pizza wieder hoch. Ekelhaft!

Lauren schaut erschrocken auf den Boden. Sie sieht der Ratte hinterher, wie sie weghuscht, schaut wieder Wilson an. Ihre Augen blicken Richtung Bad, dann wieder zu Wilson. Sie holt luft zum Reden „Ähm.. er hatte heute großen Freigang…" quält sie aus sich heraus.

"Jetzt nicht mehr." Antwortet Wilson bestimmt. Er geht in die Küche um das Bier im Kühlschrank zu verstauen. drei bringt er wieder mit, stellt die Pizza auf dem Tisch ab und hängt seinen Mantel auf. Er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. House hätte ihn vorwarnen können, verdammt!

Immer wieder zum Bad blickend merkt Lauren, wie steif sie rumsteht und räuspert sich „ähm.. hi. Lauren." Sie reicht ihm die Hand entgegen.

Für eine Sekunde überlegt Wilson, ob das vielleicht unhygienisch sein könnte, dann reicht er ihr seine Hand - "James Wilson."

In dem Versuch, Wilson entgegenzukommen sagt sie zögernd „ich.. hab Sangria mitgebracht, willst du etwas?"

Wilson zuckt mit den Schultern "Warum nicht?"

Von hinten platschen Houses nackte Füße auf dem Parkett "Krieg ich vielleicht mal meinen Stock?" nörgelt er gewohnt charmant während er im Türrahmen lehnt.

Lauren reagiert sofort, erleichtert, dass House zurück ist und sie irgendetwas tun kann. Sie greift zum Stock und reicht ihn herüber

House nickt und küsst Lauren demonstrativ auf die Wange. Wilson soll es sehen!

"Sperrst Du jetzt bitte diese Ratte weg?" fragt Wilson

Das schüchterne Lächeln, dass Houses Kuss auf ihr Gesicht gezaubert hatte vergeht. Sie schaut Wilson kurz an und sucht auf dem Boden nach Steve.

"Wie kann man sich so anstellen... Steve! yum-yum!" House schmatzt mit den Lippen und die Ratte zeigt sich unter einem Regal. Es riecht nach Essen und die Geräusche seines Menschen versprechen etwas Leckeres.

Lauren schaut wieder auf, geht wortlos zum Tisch und greift nach Glas und Flasche. Sie schenkt ein und reicht das Glas Wilson. „Setzen wir uns."

"Ja, macht euch mal locker." murmelt House bevor er zum Regal hinkt und Steve umständlich aufhebt. Wilsons Missbilligung ist deutlich zu spüren. Wilson lässt sich mit der Selbstverständlichkeit des langjährigen Besuchers auf das Sofa plumpsen und lockert seine Krawatte.

„Ähm..." Lauren nimmt einen großen Schluck, stellt das Glas weg und reibt nervös die Hände. „Greg hat mich gestern noch eingeladen. Damit wir beide uns kennen lernen…" was sie sonst noch sagen könnte – fällt ihr nicht ein!

//Greg? seit Stacy hat ihn niemand mehr so genannt... oh je...// "Schön, dass wenigstens Sie davon wussten."

//James-Arschloch, Wilson-Arschloch, klingt beides wunderbar//, denkt Lauren. Wieder und wieder räuspert Lauren sich, sucht verzweifelt einen Weg, die Atmosphäre etwas lockerer zu machen. Sie blickt flüchtig zu House, dann wieder zu Wilson. „es.. war ziemlich kurzfristig."

Wilson nickt schwach. Was soll er sagen? Dass es toll ist, dass House nun schon derart sozial isoliert ist, dass er seine Freizeit mit einer bezahlten ... Hure? Domina? Egal... dass er dafür bezahlt, Gesellschaft zu haben? "Ja, er hatte heute viel zu tun." dann dreht er sich zur Küche um "Wieviele?"

Lauren weiß nicht, wen und was er meint. Sie schaut sich etwas verzweifelt nach House um. Der kommt aus der Küche "Neun. und du?"

"Neun raus, Drei davon haben gekotzt, macht zwölf Punkte." Wilson triumphiert.

House stößt den Onkologen mit seinem Stock an und deutet mit der Gehhilfe auf den Sessel. Wilson starrt ihn an. House guckt extra böse und Wilson verzieht sich tatsächlich in den Sessel!

"Mahlzeit." ohne weiteres Vorgeplänkel stürzt House sich auf die Pizza

Die junge Frau weiß mit der Situation nichts anzufangen und greift nach ihrem Glas. Wieder nimmt sie einen großen Schluck.

"Wahnsinn!" House staunt ehrlich.

"Erinnerst du dich an die eklige Gesichtsnekrose letztes Weihnachten?" fragt Wilson. Er ist es so gewöhnt über Derartiges zu reden, dass ihm gar nicht einfällt, dass Lauren das nicht ganz so appetitlich finden könnte. Selbst wenn, wäre es ihm egal!

Lauren trinkt noch einen Schluck..

"Ja. das ist unfair! Im Kollektiv Leute fertigmachen ist nicht so einfach. Ich hab nur Acht geschafft. Der eine Typ ist heulend rausgestolpert. Die Frauen heute sind viel härter. Das eine war eine richtige Hexe. Ich wette, die reitet nachts auf ihrem Besen durch die Luft." grinst House um einen Bissen Pizza herum

Sie fühlt sich ausgeschlossen und abgelehnt. Also schaut sie durchs Wohnzimmer in dem Versuch, sich mit irgendetwas gedanklich zu beschäftigen.

"Naja, vielleicht würde sie Dich ja mit dem Besen verhauen?" grinst Wilson. Dann geht ihm auf, wie das klingt und Wilsons Augen werden groß, er starrt Lauren an und ist fürchterlich verlegen "Oh... das... entschuldigung!"

„Ist schon ok" sie nippt wieder am Glas, fummelt dann an ihrem Shirt herum, ändert die Sitzposition.

"Wilson ist nur eifersüchtig." bemerkt House böse

„Glaube ich nicht" sagt sie wortkarg, ohne aufzusehen.

"Nein, bin ich nicht." bestätigt Wilson. "ich bin es nur leid, immer die Scherben aufzusammeln."

Lauren schließt die Augen und schweigt.

"Dann zerschlag einfach kein Porzellan, Wilson. Dann brauchst Du hier auch nichts wegräumen." schlägt House vor.

Wilson starrt auf seinen Sangria, dann seufzt er und reibt sich den Nacken "Es tut mir leid! OK?"

"Entschuldige Dich nicht bei mir." House schaut seinen Freund an, als ob er ihn killen wollte.

Lauren öffnet die Augen. Sie hätte am liebsten ihre Hand auf Houses Schenkel gelegt. Stattdessen reißt sie sich zusammen und starrt auf den Tisch.

Wilson sieht Lauren direkt an. "Es tut mir leid. Ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen um House."

House entgeht die Spannung nicht. Er langt nach Laurens Hand und drückt sie kurz. Lauren schaut zu Wilson, auf seine Krawatte, dann wieder weg, lächelt freudlos und nickt stumm

Wilson sucht krampfhaft nach einem anderen Thema. Ihm fällt nichts ein. Er würde gerne ein wenig über die angehenden AIP-ler lästern.

//da bist du nicht der einzige//, denkt Lauren sich, vor lauter Nervosität reibt sie wieder ihre Hände und schweigt weiter. Ihre Augen springen kurz zu House, dann heften sie sich wieder auf den Tisch.

House wird das Schweigen zu doof "Das ist nicht zu glauben!" er sieht Wilson an "Was ist los? gönnst Du's mir nicht, dass sich vielleicht doch noch wer für mich interessiert?"

Lauren schluckt, sie sieht ein unglückliches Ende herannahen.

Dann schaut House Lauren an, Wilsons Proteste ignorierend "Hey, der Typ ist ein Arschloch. Lass dich nicht von ihm ins Bockshorn jagen, denn das ist es , was er will. Gib ihm Kontra!"

Wilson ist baff! Lauren starrt House an, dann Wilson. Sie schluckt noch einmal, dann starrt sie wieder auf den Tisch. Die Frau reibt ihre Hände auffällig und sucht nach ihrer Stimme und vor allem nach worten. Krampfhaft überlegt sie, was sie sagen soll. ‚könnten wir das lassen' wäre dämlich, denn es geht um House. 'wie war euer tag' wäre dämlich und 'ist gut' wäre die Wahrheit. Sie rutscht auf dem Sitz herum, den Körper den Männern zugewandt räuspert sie sich nochmal. Sie nimmt wieder einen Schluck, schaut beide abwechselnd an und öffnet den Mund. Dann weiß sie doch nicht, was sie sagen soll. Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „das reicht!"

House legt seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm. Sie betrinkt sich und das will er nicht. "ja, find' ich auch."

Ihre Augen huschen wieder zwischen House und Wilson hin und her bevor sie Wilson ansieht und auf eine Reaktion wartet.

Wilson fällt es schwer, zu verstehen, was er da sieht. Er hat angst um House, denn wenn der nochmal verletzt werden sollte, wäre das womöglich das Ende. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, was eine so junge Frau an House finden könnte. Nicht weil er House ätzend findet, aber... es ist komisch. Andererseits wäre es House zu gönnen! "Es tut mir leid." sagt er und meint es zu 90 auch so. "Was soll ich jetzt tun? Ich meine... muss ich mir einen Finger abhacken, um es zu beweisen?"

"Das wäre ein Anfang." meint House trocken

„Das reicht jetzt wirklich!" Lauren bereut ihre Worte sofort. Mehr kann sie dazu nicht mehr sagen

"Fein." Wilson weiß wirklich nicht weiter. Das führt zu nichts! Er ist frustriert, weil ein schöner Abend völlig ruiniert ist - und das für alle! Seine Hände schweben in einer hilflosen Geste in der Luft. "Ich geh jetzt einmal um den Block." Wilson geht zur Tür und greift seinen Mantel. „Entweder alle haben sich beruhigt oder ... eben nicht." Er legt seinen Schlüssel auf das Sideboard.

Lauren hegt Fluchtgedanken – sie würde am liebsten aufstehen und herumlaufen. Aber sie realisiert, was Wilson sagt. „bleib hier."

Wilson sieht sie an, wartet ab. Houses Hand schließt sich um Laurens Unterarm. Er will auf keinen Fall, dass SIE geht.

Aber Lauren löst sich sanft aus seinem Griff und schaut zu Wilson. „Entweder, wir diskutieren das jetzt aus, was sehr bedauerlich wäre, da wir eigentlich wissen, was wir wollen. oder aber wir setzen uns hin und ihr erklärt mir, warum man auf die Idee kommt, House zum Bewerben eines Krankenhauses einzusetzen." //infantiler Schritt zur gezwungenen Atmosphäre//, schimpft Lauren mit sich selbst //super!//

Wilson sieht sie scharf an "Wissen wir das? Sie wissen vielleicht, was Sie wollen, ich weiß sicher, was ich will und vielleicht weiß sogar House, was er will, aber weiß ER, was SIE wollen? Wirklich wollen? Ich weiß es nicht!"

House stöhnt laut auf. Das konnte ja heiter werden!

Lauren wird jetzt langsam wütend. „Er weiß das. Was Du weißt und was nicht, spielt zwischen Greg und mir keine Rolle." //hoffentlich nimmt das noch ein Ende, ob unangenehm oder nicht, der nervt//

Wilson rauft sich die Haare, "Ich will nicht, dass ihm nochmal wer weh tut, verdammt! Wenn Sie Ihren Spaß hatten und gehen, dann werde ich ihn wieder aus seiner Kotze heben, weil er sich ne Überdosis gegeben hat. SIE sind dann über alle Berge." Wilson macht eine Pause, seufzt abgrundtief und schließt die Augen für einen Moment. Er ist müde. Auf House aufzupassen ist anstrengend! Mit leiser Stimme fügt er hinzu "Er verdient es, glücklich zu sein. Das ist alles, was ich will."

"Wilson...ist gut." sagt House leise. Er greift nach Laurens Hand.

Leise sagt Lauren „Das will ich doch auch. Setz Dich jetzt hin!" sie schaut Wilson an und wartet.

"Tu lieber, was sie sagt." sagt House schwach. Die ganze Situation ist absurd, findet er. Wilson plumpst in den Sessel. Er hat Kopfschmerzen und reibt seine Nasenwurzel.

„Wir haben das jetzt geklärt. Wir wollen beide das Selbe. Noch Fragen?" Lauren schaut Wilson an und wartet auf eine Antwort.

Wilson schüttelt den Kopf. Er hat noch tausende Fragen, aber die wird er hier und heute nicht stellen.

„Gut. Noch jemand Sangria?"Sie greift unbekümmert zur Flasche und will sich einschenken.

"Du jedenfalls nicht mehr." sagt House. Lauren runzelt die Stirn. Sie schaut Wilson fragend an. Der stellt sein Glas so, dass sie einschenken kann und geht dann in die Küche von wo er fast sofort mit einer Dose Coke zurückkehrt, die er vor Lauren hinstellt.

„Danke" sagt Lauren macht aber keine Anstalten, die Dose zu öffnen..

"Ich hab nur ein kleines bisschen Anthrax draufgestreut." sagt Wilson, der ihr Zögern bemerkt.

"Damit könnte ich Dich in meine Abteilung bekommen" raunt House ihr zu

Lauren schüttelt grinsend den Kopf.

House fährt fort "Besoffen pumpen sie dir nur den Magen aus und das ist -"

"langweilig" sagen beide Männer wie aus einem Mund

Lauren versucht, die beiden zu ignorieren, starrt wieder auf den verdammten Tisch. Aber dann erscheint doch das erste Grinsen in Anwesenheit von Wilson-Arschloch


	11. Stunde der Wahrheit

"Hast Du Aspirin da?", fragt Wilson

"Nope. Nur die guten Sachen." House grinst. "Sollen wir teilen?"

"Weiß nicht. Kann ich hier schlafen?"

"Nein", sagt House sehr bestimmt. Heute will er Wilson sicher nicht hier haben! "Aber es soll Taxen geben. Hier." House gibt Wilson sein Pillendöschen. Wilson nimmt es an und bemerkt still, dass mehr Pillen drin sind, als er erwartet hätte. Er nimmt eine und spült sie mit dem Sangria hinunter.

"Oh je", meint Wilson. "Du kriegst gleich den richtigen Eindruck vom Ärztestand, was?"

Schweigend grinst Lauren Wilson an.

"Gott, ich hoffe, es sind morgen weniger da. Ich habe diesen kram FÜNF mal vorgetragen. Cuddy wollte es mich noch ein schechstes Mal machen lassen." Wilson stöhnt.

//Dreh ich Däumchen oder geh ich aufs Klo?//, fragt Lauren sich. „Wo ist das Bad?"

Beide Männer zeigen den Gang hinunter. Wilson realisiert, dass er zu oft hier bei House ist.

Lauren verkneift sich ein Grinsen, steht auf und geht ins Bad. Auf dem Weg dorthin schaut sie sich etwas um, sie schließt ab und stellt sich vors Waschbecken. //Müde und blöde siehst du aus//, denkt sie. Die Frau wäscht ihr Gesicht, dann die Hände. Neugierig schaut sie sich während sie sich die Hände abtrocknet, das Bad an. Schlicht, bestenfalls. Das einzig auffällige ist der Hocker in der Dusche. Außer Duschgel und einem Rasierapparat scheint House nichts zu benötigen.

Derweil unterhalten die beiden Männer sich draußen weiter.

"Wenn Du noch Mal so über sie herfällst, schlage ich dir den Schädel ein!", flüstert House zu Wilson.

"Ich mache mir Sorgen. Entschuldige. Kommt nicht wieder vor!"

"Sie hatte den ganzen Tag Muffensausen wegen Dir und Du hast alle ihre Bedenken bestätigt. Klasse, wirklich. Kannst du auch mal nett sein?"

"Hey, das ist mein Text!", beklagt sich Wilson. "Du... dir ist das ernst, richtig?"

House beißt sich auf die Lippe. Er nickt. "Glaub schon, ja."

"Sie könnte Deine Tochter sein!"

"Sie ist volljährig!"

"Klasse. Und worüber reden wir nun? Der Austausch von Arbeitsplatzbeschreibungen ist wohl nicht angebracht, oder?" Wilson reibt sich den Nacken und starrt auf die kalte Pizza. Der Hunger ist ihm vergangen.

House grinst nur. "Du warst doch mit Cuddy im Theater, oder?"

"Nein. Das ist morgen Abend", korrigiert Wilson

"Was läuft denn?"

"Sie SPIELEN Mac Beth." Und Wilson hatte keine Ahnung, worum es ging!

Lauren kommt wieder und setzt sich hin. Sie merkt, dass nun wieder geschwiegen wird.

"Sterben nicht alle am Ende?", überlegt House. Klassiker waren nicht unbedingt seine Stärke!

"Bei Shakespeare sterben am Ende IMMER alle", schnaubt Wilson.

„Alle außer.. Hm, ich sag's lieber nicht." Lauren schaut verschwörerisch.

"Außer?" Wilson sieht sie an.

House verbeißt sich ein zufriedenes gGrinsen. Na also, geht doch! Wenn die Beiden jetzt übers Theater reden, ist er abgemeldet.

„Malcolm. Der wird später König", erklärt Lauren locker.

"Hmmm..."

"Wilson braucht was, um Cuddy zu beeindrucken. Sonst kriegt er sie nicht ins Bett", erklärt House Lauren.

"Ich will nicht mit ihr ins Bett. Wir gehen einfach ins Theater!"

Lauren grinst. „Magst du Shakespeare?" Sie ist froh, dass sie vielleicht endlich ein Thema gefunden haben, dass ihr gefällt und zu dem sie etwas beitragen kann!

"Also, immer noch besser, als eine Oper."

„Also nur Mittel zum Zweck." Lauren nickt. //Männer!//

Wilson stöhnt. "Es ist erbärmlich, alleine ins Theater zu gehen!"

House nickt mit gespielter Überzeugung.

„W..wie? Du magst das Theater?" Lauren kann es kaum glauben.

"Ja. Entschuldigung." Wilson hebt die Hände zur Verteidigung.

„Wow.. Das ist schön.. Was ist dein Lieblingsstück?" //Vom Arschloch zum.. Nicht-mehr-so-schlimmen-Arschloch//

„Cyrano de Bergerac. Denn beim letzten Vers... stech ich." Wilson imitiert einen Degenstich.

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeee", stöhnt House nun. "Ich spiel solange mit meiner PSP. Ruft mich, wenn ihr fertig seid." Er steht auf und verschwindet im Bad.

„Wer ist Cuddy?"

"Unsere Chefin. Dekanin des Krankenhauses. Der Stachel in Houses Fleisch", erklärt Wilson.

„Ach- oh. Du gehst mit deiner Chefin aus?"

"Das ist immer noch besser, als Patientinnen zu vögeln", meint House trocken von hinten.

"HOUSE!" Wilson ist entrüstet.

Lauren muss laut loslachen, während Wilson rot wird. Lauren versucht, sich zu beruhigen, aber als sie Wilson ansieht, muss sie wieder loslachen.

"Wilson ist dauergeil. Ich hab ihn sogar mal dabei erwischt, wie er ein weibliches Skelett gepimpert hat", erzählt House, während er sich wieder hinsetzt.

"Immerhin war es weiblich!" Wilson hebt den Zeigefinger "Oh, Ich war sowas von betrunken!"

Lauren kann sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten, sie klopft sich auf die Schenkel, bevor sie sich wieder beruhigt. Sie räuspert sich kurz und grinst Wilson breit an.

"Willst du gar nicht wissen, woher wir wussten, dass es weiblich war?", fragt House unschuldig.

"Es hat laut gequietscht!", lacht Wilson.

Wieder muss Lauren kopfschüttelnd lachen.

Wilson ist sich sicher, dass er das Vicodin merkt. Er blinzelt. "Und das Zeug verschreibe ich Dir? Ich muss wahnsinnig sein.."

Lauren schaut House fragend an. „Was, der ist nicht immer so?" //Wilson muss auf Droge sein, um mich ertragen zu können. Wunderbar//

"Nein, normalerweise ist er nicht so nett", entgegnet House trocken.

"Hey...", protestiert Wilson schwach.

Es kehrt wieder Ruhe ein. Lauren ist wieder um ein Thema verlegen. Sie denkt an House, daran dass er um einiges mehr nimmt als Wilson. //Ohne die kann er wohl auch nicht mit mir//, denkt sie.

"Ich bin total nett, man muss mich nur lassen", beharrt Wilson beleidigt.

//Ich frag mich, was ich falsch gemacht hab?//, fragt Lauren sich. Wieder ringt sie ihre Hände und starrt ins Leere.

"Nett sein heißt bei Wilson: charmant bis zum Nageln. Das halbe Krankenhaus hat er schon durch", übersetzt House bereitwillig.

"Du bist nur neidisch!"

Lauren grinst die Beiden an. „Immerhin gibt er es zu!"

"Toll", schnaubt House, "Er kann so schlecht lügen. Das ist der Grund." House geht noch mal in die Küche, holt sich einen Scotch und humpelt zum Klavier. Die Situation scheint endlich entspannt genug für etwas Musik.

Lauren beobachtet House genau, dann schaut sie kurz zu Wilson. Der entspannt sich deutlich. Während sie der Musik lauscht, merkt Lauren, wie müde sie nach dieser Auseinandersetzung ist. Sie findet die Beiden anstrengend und wundert sich, ob das mit den Beiden immer so ist.

House spielt etwas leichtes, ruhiges, improvisiert ein wenig herum. Lauren kann sich nicht wirklich entspannen, sie starrt wieder auf den Tisch, tausend Fragen schießen ihr durch den Kopf. House sieht sie die ganze Zeit an. Er kann seine Augen einfach nicht von ihr abwenden, sie ist so schön... Lauren starrt auf die Dose Coke, denkt nach wie soll das Ganze nur weitergehen?

"Gott, ich glaub, ich hab ´nen Flash..." Wilson reibt sich die Stirn.

"Quatsch. Den hättest du schon längst gehabt", meint House lässig.

"Du musst es ja wissen."

"Ich ruf dir ein Taxi, Kumpel."

"Ich kann doch auf dem Sofa -"

"Nei-hein. Du Hotel." House bestellt ein Taxi.

„Hotel?", wundert Lauren sich.

"Wilsons Leben ist gerade ziemlich scheiße", erklärt House.

"Danke, das ist sehr mitfühlend beschrieben." Wilson schaut fast erbärmlich drein.

„Okay.." Lauren nickt, ohne wirklich zu verstehen.

"Zur Abwechslung hat mal nicht er seine Frau, sondern sie ihn betrogen. Und vor die Tür gesetzt", erläutert House wieder bereitwillig.

"Danke, ich hätt's fast vergessen. Danke für das Salz, House."

Die junge Frau schaut Wilson etwas mitleidig an.

"Bis dann." Wilson winkt Lauren zu. Draußen hupt das Taxi und House hilft Wilson nach draußen. Ein erbärmliches Paar, der eine high, der andere behindert. House zahlt das Taxi und nennt die Adresse.

"Tut mir leid", meint House. "Er stellt sich manchmal bisschen an."

„Schon gut."

"Ich hätte vorher mit ihm reden sollen. Das eben war nicht nötig."

„Es ist schon gut." Lauren ist einfach froh, dass es vorbei ist.

House lässt sich auf das Sofa fallen, sieht sie von der Seite an und lächelt. Es ist schön sie hier zu haben, denkt er. Das antwortende Lächeln ist etwas müde.

„Ich bin ausgelaugt. Ihr Beide seid anstrengend."

"Das sind wir nicht."

„Wenn du das sagst..." Sie lehnt sich an seinen Arm an und entspannt sich etwas. House küsst sie auf die Wange. Die Frau dreht sich zu ihm und küsst seinen Hals, streicht durch sein Haar. House macht die Augen zu und legt seinen Kopf zurück, damit sie besser an seinen Hals kommt. Er mag es, wenn sieh ihn da küsst.

Lauren ändert ihre sehr unbequeme Sitzposition.

"Vorsicht, Bein...", murmelt House.

„Ja…" Sie setzt sich auf sein linkes Bein und küsst weiter. House seufzt glücklich. Mit einer Hand streichelt er ihren nackten Arm, woraufhin Lauren ihn umarmt. „Ich bin froh, dass das vorbei ist," flüstert sie.

"Ja..." House nickt. Er traut sich nicht, die Umarmung zu erwidern. Zu zerbrechlich scheint ihm die Situation. Statt dessen streichelt er weiter ihren Arm, fühlt die Wärme ihrer Haut. Lauren schaut ihn an, nimmt seine Hand von ihrem Arm und küsst schüchtern die Innenfläche. Houses Daumen streichelt ihre Wange. Ihm wird heiß und kalt. Er will sie, aber er kann sie nicht haben. "Lauren...", flüstert House

Die Frau legt seinen Arm um ihren Hals und küsst seine Stirn. House streicht über ihren Nacken und den Rücken hinab bis zum Hosenbund, dann wieder hinauf. Sie ist so nah... Er spürt ihre Brüste sanft gegen seinen Körper drücken. "Jetzt wird uns niemand mehr stören", flüstert er.

Schweigend wandert Laurens Mund zu seinem Ohr und knabbert daran. Ihre Hände wühlen in seinem Haar. House atmet schwerer, seine Erregung kehrt zurück, hart und drängend gegen den Stoff seiner Jeans. Er greift mit beiden Händen in ihre Mähne. "ich will, dass du mir zusiehst!" Verdammt, er wollte was ganz anderes, aber er wollte sie nicht verjagen! Besser der Spatz in der Hand, sagt er sich. Ja. Tolle Wortwahl!

Lauren steht auf und zieht Jeans und Shirt aus. Dann setzt sie sich unaufgefordert wieder auf den Sessel wie vorhin.

House schiebt den Tisch aus dem Weg, er will sicher stellen, dass Beide gute Sicht haben. Dann zieht er langsam seine Kleidung aus, lässt sie dabei nicht aus den Äugen. Nackt legt er sich auf das Sofa, ein Bein hängt halb herunter. Er fährt mit einer Hand über seine Brustwarzen.

Lauren legt ihre Hände auf die Oberschenkel und beobachtet ihn genau. Ihr Mund ist leicht geöffnet. Sie zwingt sich, die Hände auf den Schenkeln zu lassen.

House reibt seine Brustwarzen, bis sie hart sind, dann schiebt er die andere Hand über seinen Bauch hinab, vermeidet seinen Penis und nimmt statt dessen wieder seine Hoden in die Hand. Er massiert sie leicht und stöhnt leise. Gebannt schaut Lauren ihm ins Gesicht. Ihre rechte Hand wandert flüchtig an der Panty lang nach oben und kneift leicht über dem Stoff an ihren Brustwarzen. House fallen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Nach dem Telefonat hat er nichts dergleichen erwartet. Zu sehen, wie sie sich berührt, macht ihn unglaublich an! Lauren zwingt die andere Hand auf dem Oberschenkel und wirkt dabei verkrampft.

"Zieh deinen BH aus", verlangt er. House erinnert sich sehr wohl daran, dass sie von ihm Anweisungen haben wollte.

Sie zögert sehr lange, schaut ihn unsicher an. Dann richtet sie den Blick ins Leere und ihre Hände wandern zum Verschluss. Sie zieht den BH aus und schmeißt ihn auf den Boden. Dann legt sie ihre Hände wieder auf die Schenkel und verkrampft sich unter seinem Blick .

House lächelt sie an. "Du bist wunderschön." Zur Belohnung greift er nun nach seinem Schwanz.

Lauren beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Wieder wandert eine Hand vorsichtig in die Panty, mit der anderen streicht sie über ihre Brüste.

House stöhnt laut. Er beginnt, langsam zu wichsen, aber bei dem, was sie da tut wird er das nicht lange machen! "bBist du erregt, Baby?"

Lauren stöhnt und schließt die Augen kurz, bevor sie stumm nickt.

"Gut...", schnurrt House. Seine Hand gleitet auf und ab, auf und ab... "Bist du nass?" Himmel, er war eigentlich nicht der Typ für großartige Gespräche während des Sex, aber er würde sich wohl umstellen müssen. Und er muss zugeben, dass er der Situation einen gewissen Reiz abgewinnen kann. Man lernte wohl wirklich nie aus!

Lauren geht mit der Hand tiefer, mit der Anderen streicht sie an ihrem Hals entlang, sie nickt wieder stumm.

"Sag's mir!", verlangt er heiser.

Lauren dringt mit einem Finger ein, unterdrückt ein Stöhnen, findet keine Stimme.

"Lauren, sag mir, ob du feucht bist!" Seine Stimme ist fordernder.

Sie reibt über ihre Scheide, bekommt kein Wort heraus, unterdrückt ein stöhnen, schaut ihn etwas schüchtern an.

Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er das weiter zwingen soll. House nimmt die Hand von sich. "Sag es. Du kannst es."

„Ich…"

"Jaa..."

Lauren schluckt, schaut auf seine Hand. Sie will die Hand wieder um seinen Penis sehen! „Ich.. bin nass."

Sofort ist seine Hand wieder da, wo er weiß, dass sie sie sehen will. "Gut gemacht!" Er masturbiert weiter, erhöht das Tempo. Die andere Hand spielt weiter mit seinen Brustwarzen. Lauren stöhnt mehrmals leise, führt wieder einen Finger ein und lässt ihn in ihren Mund wandern, kneift mit der anderen hand wieder in eine Brustwarze.

"Gott, mach das noch mal!" Er hatte hier seine eigene, ganz private Peepshow!

Die Hand der Frau wandert wieder nach unten, diesmal gleiten zwei Finger tief ein, sie stöhnt auf, legt die Finger auf die Lippen und leckt langsam daran.

//Scheiße!// "Dein Slip. Zieh ihn aus." Er will es sehen! Wenigstens sehen. Das war sicher nicht zuviel verlangt, oder?

Lauren schluckt hart, dann steht sie sehr zögerlich auf und zieht die Panty widerwillig etwas nach unten. Sie stoppt dann jedoch wieder und schaut beschämt zu Boden.

"Ganz. Tu's für mich!"

Lauren gehorcht, zieht die Panty runter und weicht seinem Blick aus. Sie starrt wieder auf den Boden.

"Setz dich … spreize deine Beine." House kann sich nicht satt sehen an ihr! Sie hat einen wunderbaren straffen, jungen Körper und er sehnt sich danach, sie anfassen zu können.

Lauren setzt sich. Sie kämpft mit sich und schließt die Augen. Dann spreizt sie zögerlich ihre Beine.

"Wunderschön...", murmelt House. Wie eine sich entfaltende Blüte öffnet sie sich mit ihrer Erregung. Er freut sich darauf, zu sehen, wie sie kommt. "Sieh mich an, Lauren." House hält die Zügel fest in der Hand und er genießt es eindeutig.

Die Frau schaut ihn zögernd an, seine Blick lässt sie schlucken.

"Ich bin ... hart. Wegen dir."

Lauren schaut auf seinen Schaft, streicht flüchtig über die Scheide, stöhnt leise auf.

"Mehr..." House kann kaum noch reden.

Wieder zögert sie, bevor sie einen Finger einführt. Sie schließt die Augen kurz und unterdrückt ein Stöhnen.

"Bist du eng? Sag es mir!" Seine Hand fliegt nun auf und ab. Ganz nah... Er muss sich konzentrieren, um nicht sofort zu kommen. Lauren kann das Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie genießt seinen Anblick und schluckt hart. Sie nickt wieder nur, findet keine Stimme. House stöhnt - sie ist so köstlich anzusehen! "Sag es mir: bist du eng?" Wenn er jetzt aufhören müsste, würde es das echt hassen!

Lauren stöhnt und wirft ein sicheres 'Ja' hinterher. Rein, raus, sie nimmt einen zweiten Finger dazu und fässt mit der anderen Hand über ihre Brüste. "Schau mich an! Sieh her und sieh, wie ich komme!" Er muss sich jetzt zwingen, die Augen aufzulassen. Sie zu beobachten ist unglaublich geil und er ist gleich da...

Lauren schließt kurz die Augen. Sie fingert etwas härter, stöhnt lauter und kneift mit der anderen Hand nun fest die linke Brustwarze und zieht etwas.

"Sieh her!" Er stöhnt lauter und dann hält er die Luft an in der letzen Sekunde vor dem Höhepunkt. House greift fester zu. Lauren unterdrückt ein lautes Stöhnen, fingert tiefer und sie schaut genau hin. Dann explodiert House mit einem lauten Keuchen, ergießt sich über seine Hand und seinen Bauch. Lauren macht kurz weiter, kneift dann ihre Beine leise stöhnend zusammen. Sie schließt die Augen und beißt frustriert auf ihre Lippe. Dann öffnet sie die Augen wieder und beobachtet ihn.

House starrt sie an. Er wartet darauf, dass sie ihm folgt. Was war denn? Wieso machte sie nicht weiter? Lauren schließt die Augen noch mal und seufzt frustriert auf.

//Mist//, denkt House. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Es ist offensichtlich, dass er sie nicht anfassen soll, sie traut ihm nicht. Aber sie wird so auch nicht zu Ziel kommen. Was kann er nur machen? Wie kann er ihr genug Sicherheit vermitteln, um… da kommt ihm eine Idee! "Du gehst jetzt ins Schlafzimmer. In der linken Schranktür hängen Krawatten. Bring zwei mit."

Lauren macht die Augen auf, sie traut sich kaum, ihn anzusehen. Die Frau steht auf und starrt auf den Boden, eilt dann den Flur entlang, öffnet die letzte Tür, hinter der das Schlafzimmer sein muss. Währenddessen rutscht House vom Sofa auf den Boden, legt sich so bequem hin, wie das auf Parkett geht. "Schlaf nicht ein!", ruft er Lauren nach.

Sein Ruf schreckt sie auf und sie geht zügig zurück. Mit Erstaunen sieht sie ihn auf dem Boden liegen, mitten vor dem Sofa. House streckt seinen arme zur Seite aus. "Binde meine Hände an die Sofabeine." Wenn sie ihn harmlos brauchte, dann sollte sie das bekommen! Er hofft inständig, dass sie keine totale Psychopathin ist, die ihn mit dem Küchenmesser abstechen wird!

Lauren starrt ihn an und schluckt einmal, bevor sie sich hinkniet und House festbindet. Dann sieht sie ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Knie dich über mein Gesicht. Ich will dich lecken." Oh ja, er würde das lieben! Und sie hoffentlich auch. Stacy war immer ganz ga-ga geworden, wenn er das getan hatte. House fragte sich, ob Lauren jemals schon einen Höhepunkt gehabt hatte, aber das war ein idiotischer Gedanke! Niemand konnte 25 werden, ohne mal Spaß gehabt zu haben, richtig?

Sie befolgt seine Anweisung und fragt sich, ob es besser wäre, ihre Beine unter seine Schultern zu legen „Soll.. soll ich meine Beine unter...?" //Er wird schon verstehen, was ich meine//

"Nein. Komm näher ran."

Lauren nähert sich seinem Mund, aber sie fühlt sich etwas unwohl bei der Sache. Nicht, weil sie Angst vor ihm hat! House leckt sie vom Damm bis über den Kitzler in einer Bewegung und Lauren stöhnt auf. Sie schließt ihre Augen. Dann beginnt House, die jetzt nassen Falten zu erforschen. Sie schmeckt nach Meer, ihr Duft und Geschmack sind wunderbar.

Lauren stöhnt weiter und weiter, sehr leise. Sie fasst an seinen Kopf. Seine Zunge und Lippen reizen sie. Es gefällt Lauren ganz klar, denn sie stöhnt lauter und drückt sich näher zu ihm heran. Aber sie fühlt sich auch immer unwohler. House saugt etwas fester, lässt sie ganz leicht seine Zähne spüren und reibt mit der Zunge. Obwohl sie vor Lust laut stöhnt, wird sie immer unruhiger, will weg!

House lässt ab. "Bleib!" Er stößt seine Zunge in sie, so tief er kann und dann wieder hinaus, fickt sie mit seiner Zunge. Ihr lautes Stöhnen ist Belohnung genug.

„Ich..." Lauren presst das Wort stimmlos heraus.

Wenn er den Hals verrenkt und sich anstrengt, kann er den Anfang ihren G-Punktes erreichen. Dafür tut er nun alles. Er möchte, dass sie kommt, dass sie dies hier genießen kann. Das wäre auch alles kein Thema, wäre er nicht so blöde gewesen, sich fesseln zu lassen!

„Ich... Bitte…", presst sie atemlos hervor. „Bitte nicht… Ich…"

House hört nicht auf. Wenn sie es wirklich nicht will, kann sie aufstehen - es gibt nichts, was sie daran hindert. Aber er WILL, dass sie kommt. Er will es spüren, hören, sehen.

„Nein..." Atemlos springt Lauren auf, steht über ihm.

"W- hab ich was falsch gemacht?" Er schaut sie mit ehrlichem Erstaunen an.

Die Frau sagt kein Wort, atmet nur laut.

"Lauren?" House ist völlig verunsichert. Er hat doch nichts getan, was falsch war, oder?

„Nein.. ich.. Ich muss..."

"wWas? Lauren, was ist denn, baby?" Wieso war er gefesselt? Hölle, tolle Idee, House!

Lauren schließt die Augen. Leise und zögerlich sagt sie: „Ich.. Ich muss mal..."

"Pinkeln?"

„Ja..."

"So dringend?" Er ist so erleichtert, dass er fast darüber lachen möchte. Frauen und ihre Sextanerbläschen!

Lauren stöhnt kurz. „Ja"

"Ok. Komm aber gleich wieder, ja?"

„Greg.. ich…"

"Was ist denn los? Rede mit mir." Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Greg.. ich.. möchte.. Ich möchte nicht aufs Klo gehen..." Lauren kneift die Augen zusammen. Sie erwartet jetzt den Niederschlag.

House runzelt die Stirn. "Ähm... vielleicht habe ich gerade ein Verständnisproblem?"

„Ich.. ich..." Sie hat nicht den Mut, ihn anzusehen.

"Komm mal her zu mir, ja? Steh' nicht da als ob ich Dich gleich erschlagen würde!"

Lauren öffnet die Augen und geht auf die Knie. Sie zittert etwas.

House versucht so freundlich wie möglich dreinzuschauen. Wovor hatte sie nur solche Angst? Sie konnte doch unmöglich vor IHM solche Angst haben! Er hört ihren lauten Atem, während sie vergebens nach ihrer Stimme sucht.

"Ist OK. Beruhige Dich doch. Ich.. ich tu dir doch nichts." Was war nur los mit ihr? Und wer hatte ihr das angetan?

„Ich.. Greg, ich.. möchte nicht aufs Klo gehen…" Lauren macht die Augen zu. Sie möchte sein Gesicht jetzt nicht sehen.

House sieht sie ruhig an, er wartet auf ein erklärendes Wort. Aber Lauren schluckt nur und sucht wieder verzweifelt nach ihrer Stimme, nach Worten. „Ich.. ich möchte.. Verstehst du nicht…"

House versucht, eins und eins zusammen zu addieren, aber... Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob die zwei, die dabei herauskommt, wirklich das Ergebnis ist. "Nein", sagte er so sanft, wie möglich. Sein Hirn arbeitet: sie musste, wollte aber nicht aufs Klo, war erregt bis über beide Ohren aber... "Ähm... OK... bind mich mal los, ja?" Das war zu dämlich!

Lauren schaut ihn ängstlich an, bindet ihn wieder los und schaut beschämt zu Boden. House nimmt ihre Hand in seine und zieht sie zu sich heran. "Hilf mir mal hoch."

Lauren steht auf und zieht House mit beiden Händen hoch. House schaut auf sie herunter. Es tut weh, sie so zu sehen, so total verängstigt und verzweifelt. Das würde sich jetzt ändern! ER würde das jetzt ändern. "Komm mit." Er zieht sie in Richtung Bad. Wenn es wirklich DAS war - er würde es ihr besorgen. Jetzt. Und dann konnte man immer noch reden. Lauen nickt stumm und geht mit. Im Bad schaut House sich um. "Da müssen wir improvisieren. Leg dich in die Wanne."

Die Frau steigt hinein, legt sich dann vorsichtig hin und schaut ihn ängstlich an. House folgt, macht es sich so gut es geht zwischen ihren Beinen bequem. "Ich tu dir nichts. Entspann dich." Seine Hände spreizen ihre Schenkel und sein Gesicht nähert sich ihrer Scheide. Lauren glaubt zu verstehen. Sie versucht, sich zu entspannen und schließt die Augen. Ihr Herz klopft bis zum Hals. Nicht zu fassen, dass er sie nicht einfach wegjagte!

"Willst du kommen, wenn ich deinen Kitzler lutsche oder wenn meine Zunge in dir ist?

//Oh Gott!//

"Oder willst du meine Finger in dir?" Er leckt über ihre Scham.

Lauren stöhnt auf „Ich… Deine Finger.."

"Die sind schön lang, nicht wahr?" House schaut Lauren verschwörerisch an.

Lauren haucht laut ein 'ja' und massiert ihre Brüste.

House beginnt sie zu lecken, lässt seine Finger über ihren Scheideneingang spielen. Lauren stöhnt auf, entspannt sich weiter. Seine Zunge legt ihre Klitoris frei und er beginnt wieder, sie zu saugen. Er penetriert sie vorsichtig mit dem Mittelfinger, bevor er den Zeigefinger zufügt. Laurens Antwort ist ein langes, lautes Stöhnen. Sie fasst ihm mit beiden Händen an den Kopf und versucht, sich gegen seinen Mund zu pressen. House gibt ihrem Druck nach und tut alles, was er kann, um Lauren zum Ziel zu bringen. Die Frau stöhnt immer lauter und atmet immer schneller. Er lässt sie seine Zähne fühlen - nur eine Andeutung, aber sie sind präsent. Mit den Fingern stimuliert House ihren G-Punkt. Genaue Anatomiekenntnisse waren durchaus manchmal von Vorteil!

Lauren presst sich gegen ihn, zerrt grob an seinem Haar und stöhnt laut. House presst seinen Daumen gegen ihren Anus – die heilige Dreifaltigkeit des Tantra. Er hofft plötzlich inständig, dass seine Rechnung richtig war und sie wirklich nur pinkeln will. Mehr würde wirklich seine Toleranzgrenze überschreiten!

DA! Lauren zittert leicht, spreizt die Beine so weit es geht und schreit auf. Ihre Muskeln zucken hart um seine Finger. Sie lässt dabei laufen und stöhnt seinen Namen laut. House beißt sie sanft. Seine hand ist heiß und nass, es riecht intensiv, aber er ist Arzt, er ist anderes gewöhnt. Er lässt sie die Welle reiten, bis sie sich etwas beruhigt. Erst dann löst er sich langsam von ihr und dreht das warme Wasser auf.

Lauren hält die Augen geschlossen. Sie atmet noch laut, dazwischen flüstert sie sanft seinen Namen.

House lacht leise. "Der Parkettboden sagt artig 'danke', glaube ich."

Lauren lächelt müde mit geschlossenen Augen.

"OK?", flüstert er leise.

Als ihr Atem sich beruhigt hat, flüstert sie: „Ja."

House lächelt.

„Danke." Lauren schaut ihn verträumt an und House schmilzt unter diesem Blick dahin. Träge beobachtet Lauren ihn.

Er druckst ein wenig herum. "Ich ... also..."

Lauren wartet geduldig auf seine Antwort.

"Ich glaube, ich komme hier alleine nicht mehr raus." Das zugeben zu müssen, fällt ihm nicht leicht. Wahrscheinlich würde er es mit viel Mühe und unter Schmerzen schaffen, aber das würde dauern.

Während sich sie beide abtrocknen stellt House die nächste Frage: "Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?" Er würde sich das wünschen.

Lauren schaut ihn verwundert an. //Wie kannst du davon ausgehen, dass das selbstverständlich ist?// wirft sie sich vor. „Ich.. wenn ich darf?"

Houses Antwort ist ein genervtes Augenrollen. Würde er sonst fragen? Lauren grinst ihn an und umarmt ihn. House erwidert die Umarmung. Er hofft, das damit der Knoten gelöst ist. Sie würden morgen reden. Heute war er zu müde! Er zieht sie hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer. "Das hier ist meine Seite. Du kannst jede andere haben."

Lauren grinst ihn an „Ich nehme alles!"

"Ja, das war zu merken", meint er trocken. House nickt mit dem Kopf zum Bett. Sein Bein möchte liegen, er auch. So kriecht er unter die Laken und seufzt. Was für ein Abend! Nichts davon hatte er vorhergesehen. Seit wann war er so unaufmerksam?

Lauren legt sich gemütlich dazu und kuschelt sich in seine Arme. House zieht sie an sich und schließt die Augen. Fühlt sich gut an, denkt er und döst weg. Bevor Lauren einschläft, schaut sie ihn an und legt ihre Hände auf seine Wangen. Sie küsst ihn auf den Mund.


	12. Chapter 12

Sonntag: House schlendert in einer Kaffeepause durch die Gänge und sucht nach der unwahrscheinlichsten Person im ganzen Krankenhaus: Dr. Stern, die Leiterin der Psychiatrie. Er meidet sie wie die Pest, denn er ist überzeugt davon, dass sie ihn mit einem Blick durchschaut. Solche Leute fürchtet er. Aber nach den letzten Tagen weiß er nicht weiter. Also kommt er mit einem zweiten Kaffee zu einer Gruppe von AIP-lern, die sich mit Stern unterhalten.

"Oh, Frau Kollegin! Ich habe diese Träume: nackte AIP-lerinnen vergewaltigen mich im Dutzend. Es ist grausam..." Er wirft einigen der jungen Frauen lüsterne Blicke zu.

Dr. Stern dreht sich zu ihm und entschuldigt sich bei den Leuten.

House grinst sie charmant an und bietet ihr einen Kaffee an.

Stern lächelt bedeckt, wie immer. „Guten Tag Dr. House. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Sie nimmt die Tasse mit einem kleinen Nicken.

"Ich bräuchte ein Konzil." Er schaut sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass ihn niemand sieht.

Dr. Stern runzelt die Stirn. „Sie?", fragt sie ungläubig.

"Das Kapitel mit 'P' hab' ich damals nicht gelesen. Da hab' ich eine Lücke." Er sieht sie unschuldig an.

„Gut. Worum geht es denn?"

House hinkt in einen der Besprechungsräume und macht die Tür zu. "Ich muss Sie ja nicht an die vertrauliche Natur eines solchen Gesprächs erinnern. Ich tu's aber trotzdem."

„Selbstverständlich. Ich dachte dabei aber eher an einen Termin, ich wollte nur wissen, worum es geht?"

"Meine... Freundin hat ein paar Probleme beim Sex", erklärt er zögerlich. "Naja, es ist wohl eher so, dass die Probleme so massiv sind, dass es nicht zum Sex kommt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich da tun kann."

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln sieht Stern ihn ungläubig und überrascht an. Ihr Tonfall lässt davon aber nichts merken. „Wir sollten uns dafür mehr Zeit nehmen."

Irgendwie hat er das befürchtet. House nickt.

„Wie wäre es nach der ganzen Veranstaltung?"

Sein Gesicht hellt sich auf. "Ja, das wäre klasse. Ich bin hier schnell fertig." Er grinst fies.

Stern lächelt ihn an. Sein Ruf eilt ihm voraus. „Ich auch, aber das nur, weil ich früher angefangen habe. Kommen sie einfach hierher, wir werden uns schon irgendwie finden."

Er möchte ihr die Zunge herausstrecken! "Tja, ich bin halt von der schnellen Truppe. Ich mach die in Rekordzeit fertig. Bis später dann." House rauscht ab und betritt den ihm zugewiesenen Hörsaal, der erfreulich schwach besetzt ist.

House vergnügt sich schon einen Weile mit seiner PSP in dem Raum, in dem er kurz mit Stern gesprochen hatte. Er war erwatungsgemäß recht schnell fertig gewesen; keiner der jungen Ärzte hatte das Bedürfnis gehabt, sich nach dem Vortrag noch mit ihm zu unterhalten, sehr zu seiner Erleichterung!

Endlich kommt Stern herein. Sie setzt sich, lächelt ihn an (wie immer).

House kann sich nicht helfen, immer glaubt er, sie amüsiere sich köstlich über ihn. Er sammelt sich. "OK. Also... meine Freundin." Er erzählt Stern von dem Telefonsex und den Merkwürdigkeiten dabei.

Stern zückt einen gefalteten Zettel aus der Tasche, macht ein paar Notizen.

Etwas verlegener berichtet er vom Vorabend, versucht, das mit dem Fesseln irgendwie auszusparen, aus Angst, was das über ihn verraten könnte. Er endet dann in der Badewanne. Er sieht Stern an. House redet nur sehr widerwillig über sein Privatleben.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Zettel Starrt Stern dann ins Leere an ihm vorbei. Sie denkt nach. „Das sind nicht viele Informationen, Dr. House. Ich kann Ihnen keine Diagnose nennen, aber es ist dringend notwendig, dass ihre Freundin eine Therapie beginnt. Wie heißt sie?"

House schüttelt den Kopf. "Sie wird nicht kommen. Sie wird wahrscheinlich die Krise kriegen, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass ich hier bin." Er weiß, dass sie keine Therapie will. Er will ja auch keine!

„Aber so kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen. Sie muss selbst Hilfe wollen und sie annehmen."

"Dann... dann helfen Sie MIR! Sagen Sie mir, was ICH tun kann. Wie ICH mich richtig verhalte." Es war ja derart frustrierend! Er konnte doch auch Ferndiagnosen stellen!

„Sie sollten sie dazu bewegen, eine Therapie zu beginnen. Wenn ich etwas über sie weiß, kann ich Ihnen auch helfen und Sie betreuen."

"Hören Sie, Dr. Stern, ich schustere Ihnen genug Fälle zu." House hat ein Händchen für Missbrauchte in der Ambulanz. "Ich hab bei der Sache ein schlechtes Gefühl. Kann man nicht ne Ferntherapie machen? Ich meine... Ich kann sie ja nicht fesseln und hier herschleppen, oder?" Doch, könnte er...

„Ich verstehe Sie, Dr. House. Das Problem ist nur, dass es durchaus sein kann, dass ich etwas missverstehe, wenn ihre Informationen über Sie laufen. Daher ist es wichtig, dass ich mit ihr persönlich spreche. Wie heißt sie denn?"

"Lauren."

„Wenn Lauren nicht herkommt, kann ich ihnen beiden leider nicht helfen."

"Das ist Scheiße."

„Es tut mir leid." Stern schüttelt ratlos den Kopf.

"Soll ich denn weiterhin… naja... passiv bleiben und abwarten?" Er braucht verzweifelt einen Rat! House fühlt sich völlig hilflos. Er ist ja nicht der Held der Empathen!

„Auf keinen Fall! Versuchen Sie, mit ihr zu reden! Und empfehlen Sie ihr eine Therapie."

"Oh... OK. Was mach ich, wenn Lauren von sich aus reden will? Block ich das ab?"

„Auf gar keinen Fall! Hören sie ihr zu, aber bewerten sie das Gesagte nicht."

"Wenn ich ihr sage, sie soll ne Therapie machen... Sie wird nur hören, dass ich ihr zu verstehen gebe, dass sie ein krankes Luder ist."

„Warum? Sagen Sie ihr doch einfach, wie es ist. Sie machen sich Sorgen um sie und möchten, dass sie glücklich wird."

"Sowas kommt bei solchen Leute schnell in den falschen Hals." Hopsa…

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

"So wie ich's sage." House zuckt betont gleichgültig die Schultern

„Was meinen sie mit "solchen Leuten"?"

"Leute, die was Schlimmes erlebt haben, eben." Wollte Stern jetzt Haare spalten? Bei der musste man ja wirklich höllisch auf der Hut sein!

„Will sie das Problem denn nicht wahrhaben, Dr. House? Oder gibt sie zu, dass sie ein Problem hat?"

"Sie kann es nicht sagen", erklärt er. "Sie versinkt vor Scham, Schuld. Jedenfalls interpretiere ich das so."

„Sie muss eine Therapie beginnen. Doch als erstes sollten Sie ihr zuhören, wenn sie ihnen etwas zu sagen hat. Dann müssen Sie klarstellen, dass eine Therapie notwendig ist. Mehr kann ich Ihnen leider nicht raten. Sie sagten selbst, sie interpretieren. Doch das Risiko ist zu groß, dass sie mir verfälschte Informationen weitergeben."

"Ja, ich verstehe." Er war frustriert. Er hatte sich den großen, Stern'schen Zauberstab erträumt, eine Patentlösung und gut. House stand auf. "Trotzdem, danke."

„Rufen Sie mich an und halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden, Dr. House. Sie können jederzeit zu mir kommen."

"Das werde ich tun. Vielen Dank." Klasse! Jetzt hatte er die Arschkarte gezogen, Lauren zu einer Therapie zu überreden. ER war dafür natürlich genau der Richtige!


	13. Chapter 13

Nachmittag im PPTH: Chase kommt mit einer Akte in Houses Besprechungsraum, klopft an die Galswand zu Houses Büro, um seinem Chef zu verstehen zu geben, dass es Arbeit gibt. Der kommt nachdem er den nächsten Level beendet hat, herüber.

„Embryo, männlich, weiß, 6. Monat. Krampft wiederholt massiv. Die Mutter ist völlig OK, man hat ihr Wehenhemmer gegeben, um eine Austreibung zu verhindern."

„Mineralhaushalt?"

„Alles OK. Keine Präklampsie."

„Nehmen Sie eine Blutprobe aus dem Rücklauf der Nabelschnur. Blutgase, der ganze Kram. Und machen Sie ein MRT."

Chase und Cameron schwirren ab.

Die Blutprobe ist schnell ausgewertet, aber das MRT macht unglaubliche Probleme. Jedesmal, wenn sie anfangen, tobt der Embryo herum – keine Krämpfe, er tobt einfach wie wild. Nach einer halben Stunde müssen sie das Feld räumen für Patienten mit Terminen.

„Wenn die Mutter gesund ist, dann kann es nur Probleme in der Embryonalentwicklung geben", meint Chase.

„Die Mutter ist JETZT gesund. Wer weiß, wie das vor Wochen oder Monaten war? Foreman, nehmen Sie Cameron mit und checken Sie das Haus. Chase, machen sie ne Biopsie der Plazenta und suchen Sie nach Giften."

„Das ist riskant. Sollen wir nicht das MRT abwarten?", wirft Chase ein.

„Wir können auch die Geburt abwarten. Oder den Abort. Das schließt jedes Risiko aus. Was, wenn wir kein MRT hinkriegen? Los, machen Sie schon!"

House ist mal wieder voll in den Fall versunken und merkt gar nicht, wie die Zeit vergeht, bis Wilson um sechs vorbeikommt. Sie überlegen gerade, was sie machen können, um den Embryo beim MRT still zu halten.

"Hey, wollten wir nicht fahren?", fragt wilson, der House schon im halben Gebäude gesucht hat. Dass der Diagnostiker tatsächlich bei einem MRT dabei wäre – auf die Idee ist Wilson nicht gekommen.

"Hmm." House grummelt. "Ich muss erst noch ein Baby festkleben. Foreman, schaffen Sie mal Decken bei. Oder Schaumstofflagen - wir brauchen Schallschutz!" Dann wendet er sich wieder Wilson zu. "Fahr vor, ich komm gleich nach. Ich sag Lauren Bescheid. Und sei nett zu ihr, Klar? Du machst sie völlig fertig."

"ES TUT MIR LEID, House! Wie oft muss ich das noch wiederholen?" Chase sieht die beiden kurz an. Mussten die schon wieder streiten? Und immer vor den Patienten. Wenigstens war hier die Glaswand dick genug.

Wilson macht sich auf den Weg.

House ruft Lauren an. Währenddessen beobachtet er die Monitore, während sein Ohr sich auf das Telefon konzentriert.

„Hallo, seid ihr schon unterwegs?" Lauren ist gut gelaunt am Aufräumen.

"Hey, ich komm bisschen später. Wir haben hier ein MRT mit Schwierigkeiten. Ich kann meinen Patienten nicht fixieren und... Also, wir kriegen kein Bild." Die Frau war nun dick mit Decken gepolstert und die Prozedur wurde wieder gestartet. Der Embryo schien nun tatsächlich ruhiger. "Dein Lieblings-Onkologe fährt schon mal vor." Chase bedenkt House mit einem äussert merkwürdigen Blick.

„Oh ok.. Ich sitze allein mit Wilson rum?" //Wunderbar.. Worüber soll man mit DEM reden?//

"Ja. Er bringt sicher ein Schlachtermesser mit. Keine Sorge, ich bin gut in letzter Hilfe."

„Ähm.. ok.. Dann bis später, beeil dich."

House starrt auf die Monitore. irgendwas stimmt nicht. "Holt sie sofort da raus!", ruft er, das Handy knallt auf den Tisch - er nimmt sich nicht die Zeit, aufzulegen. Er reißt die Tür zum Untersuchungsraum auf, bevor Chase nur reagieren kann und stürmt die drei Stufen hinunter.

Lauren, die noch nicht aufgelegt hatte, bekommt Teile der Aktivität mit: House blafft Befehle, man hört das Piepsen von Geräten, die Alarm schlagen.

Sie erschrickt sich, hält das Handy kurz weg, lauscht dann wieder aufmerksam: er beleidigt irgendwen, schreit jemanden an.. Dann ist alles sehr still. Erschrocken und auch neugierig hört Lauren weiter zu. Die Stille bleibt. Sie lauscht wieder gespannt, setzt sich ersteinmal hin, versucht etwas aus den Gesprächen zu entnehmen. Es wird wieder lauter, House diskutiert offensichtlich eine Medikation mit einem Australier.

"Die Mutter ist kerngesund. Die kann das ab! Wir müssen die Krämpfe bei dem Kind stoppen oder wie sehen Sie das? Wollen Sie den Defi an dem Kleinen ausprobieren?"

"Wir sollten das Kind holen", wirft der Aussie ein.

"Wir wissen nicht, was es hat! Die Neonatalogie WILL es nicht! Der Blag bleibt drin und Sie halten ihn stabil, bis wir mehr wissen. Klar?" House greift sein Handy und klappt es zu.

Nach einer Weile merkt Lauren dann, dass er aufgelegt hat, weil es zu ruhig ist. Sie legt das Handy auf den Tisch und räumt nachdenklich Zeitungen und Hefte vom Tisch. Sie läuft quer durch die Wohnung, aber sie vergisst immer wieder, was sie machen wollte. Was hat er da gemacht? War das sein Fehler? Was ist dem Kind passiert? Sie rennt fast gegen die Tür, öffnet sie dann erschrocken und verstaut ein paar Bücher im Schlafzimmer auf einem kleinen Tisch. Die Frau versucht, sich die Situation bildlich vorzustellen. Sie weiß kaum etwas von Houses Arbeit! Sie sucht in der Küche nach etwas Essbarem. Nervös und verwirrt geht sie im Wohnzimmer hin und her, dann wieder ins Schlafzimmer und sucht eine Jeans und ein Shirt. Sie schmeisst die Shorts auf den Stuhl, schlüpft in die Jeans. Sie fasst noch einmal über die Matratze, rieche daran; riecht nach Seife. Lauren erinnert sich an gestern, sie lächelt leicht vor sich hin, während sie nach einem dünnen Pulli sucht.

Lauren schaut auf die Uhr. Sie weiss nicht mehr viel mit sich anzufangen und setzt sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer, schaltet den kleinen Fernseher ein. Die Frau überlegt, ob ich House anrufen soll. Aber der hat grad genug zu tun, wirft sie sich vor!

Wilson parkt seinen Wagen und macht sich auf den Weg zu Laurens Wohnung. Er hat ein paar Blümchen gekauft und eine Flasche Wein - Chardonnay, der ging immer. Hoffentlich blieb House nicht die halbe Nacht im Krankenhaus! Er klopft.

Lauren schaltet den Fernseher wieder aus, geht zur Tür, zupft an ihrer Kleidung. //Gott wie peinlich, das ist doch nicht dein Freund! Viel schlimmer, es ist der beste Freund deines Freundes! Nie gedacht, dass die Männerfreundschaft der Frauenfreundschaft so ähnlich sein kann…// Sie öffnet die Tür. „Hallo." //Scheisse, er hat was mitgebracht.. Und ich habe nicht viel zu bieten//

"Hi." Wilson kommt rein und gibt ihr etwas umständlich den Wein, dann die Blümchen. "Die sind für dich." //Für wen denn sonst? Gott...//

„Dankesehr." Sie lächelt ihn unsicher an. „Setz dich."

"Danke." Wilson zieht seinen Mantel aus und setzt sich auf das Sofa. "House kommt später. Er hat einen Fall bekommen." Wilson streckt seinen Beine aus und lockert die Krawatte. Er möchte entspannen, aber genau das geht hier nicht. Er schaut sich um: sie hat nicht viel Geld... War es das? Wollte sie an Houses Geld? Nein. House verdiente gut, aber reich war er nicht. Da gab es bessere Kandidaten! Erträglichere obendrein.

„Ja, er hat mir Bescheid gesagt. Scheint eine Menge Stress zu haben heute." Sie greift nach seinem Mantel, hängt ihn ordentlich an eine hinter einer Tür versteckte Garderobe.

"Das ist sein Job. Ohne Stress würde er sich nur langweilen."

„Ja, wenn er schon einen Unfall langweilig findet." Sie holt zwei Gläser aus der Küche.

Wilson lacht. "Hat er das gesagt? Ja, Notaufnahme ist anstrengend, aber es ist so... offensichtlich. Er mag Puzzle."

„Ja, das hat er mir mehr als deutlich gesagt." Lauren wirft einen Blick auf die mitgebrachte Weinflasche."Oh, danke sehr!" Sie lächelt Wilson an und fummelt am Verschluss herum.

"Ich wusste nicht, was wir essen, da musste ich eine Universallösung nehmen", entschuldigt Wilson sich. "Gib her."

//Wenn ich wenigstens wüsste, was wir jetzt essen sollen…// Sie drückt Wilson die Flasche in die Hand. Wilson seufzt. Es ist ein importierter Wein. Kein Schraubverschluss. Ein altmodischer Korken steckt im Hals der Flasche. "Du liebe Zeit - wer macht den sowas heute noch?"

„Hm, warte mal, ich suche mal einen Korkenzieher." Sie greift nach der Flasche, geht in die Küche und sucht ersteinmal nach etwas Essbarem.

"House hat erzählt, du studierst Anglistik?", ruft Wilson. Er ist zu faul, um aufzustehen, es war ein anstrengender Tag. Alle tage waren anstrengend, stellt er fest. Er zieht die krawatte aus und macht einen Hemdknopf auf.

Lauren reisst die Kühlschranktür auf, lugt rein, greift nach den Tomaten.. Ihre Rettung!

„Nein, ich bin schon damit fertig. Physik auch. Aber ich konnte mein Examen bisher nicht machen, da ich die Gebühren noch abbezahlen muss." Sie wäscht die Tomaten, schneidet sie ordentlich und dreht den Ofen an. Wenigstens war es keine dämliche Domina, dachte Wilson. Aber das machte sie vielleicht einfach nur für House gefährlicher? Quer durch die Wohnung zu brüllen, fand Wilson dann doch zu doof, also lehnt er sich in die Küchentür.

Lauren bemerkt ihn und lächelt ihn schüchtern an. //Sag was!//. Sie stellt eine Flasche Öl auf den Tisch.

Wilson sieht ihr zu. "Ist das denn auch koscher?", fragt er unschuldig.

Lauren schaut ihn überrascht an. „Äh – „ //Scheisse, was versteht er darunter.. Locker scheint er nicht zu sein, also kann er die Tomaten gleich so fressen//, denkt Lauren. „Ich.. ähm, wollte Bruschetta machen…"

"Schade... Ich mag Schinken. Ich werde sowieso in der Hölle enden, also kann man es doch vorher auch geniessen, oder?" Wilson grinst schief.

Lauren lacht kurz erleichtert auf. Sie öffnet die Kühlschranktür und holt eine Packung Schinken heraus.

"Halleluja!" Wilson grinst sie an.

Lauren erwidert das Grinsen und öffnet die Packung. Sie schiebt die Brotscheiben mit dem Blech in den Ofen. //Scheisse, sag irgendwas!//

"Ich will uns nicht den Abend versauen...", fängt wilson zögerlich an.

Lauren schliesst den Mund wieder, schluckt die Luft weg. //Okaaay..//

"Aber House... Der kann einem ja noch nicht mal sagen, ob er glücklich oder traurig ist. Von dem werde ich keine Erklärung bekommen." Wilson will es wirklich verstehen! Er macht sich ernsthafte Sorgen um Houses Gesundheit!

Lauren ist sprachlos. „Ähm.. Es ist schwer, sowas zu erklären…" Wilson lacht kurz. "Glaub mir, es ist noch schwerer, es zu verstehen! Warum lässt er sich sowas antun? Ich meine - er hat genug Schmerzen für zwei." //Und warum sollte jemand gewillt sein, anderen sowas anzutun?// Sie sah so überhaupt nicht bedrohlich aus, fand Wilson. Sie sah nett aus. Hübsch. Bisschen jung vielleicht, aber Himmel! Was sollte man machen?

Lauren schluckt und überlegt genau, was sie sagen soll. „Es.. hat eine Menge.. also.. Man kann sich einfach gehen lassen. Es ist eine unglaubliche Erleichterung. Manche beschreiben es mit 'was mich nicht umbringt, macht mich stärker', das empfindet jeder anders. Ich weiss ja nicht.. wie das bei euch Beiden ist, ob ihr über sowas redet, aber frage ihn doch am Besten selbst, was er fühlt. Frage nicht, wie es ihm geht, frage nach dem, was er fühlt."

"Da könnte ich auch deinen Kühlschrank fragen. Solange der sagen kann 'ich bin ok', ist er House ebenbürtig." Wilson ist frustriert. Nachdenklich sieht Lauren Wilson an. Sie weiss nicht, was sie sagen soll! „Ich weiss nicht.. wie es mit euch Beiden ist, wie gesagt. Vielleicht probierst du einfach, ihn nicht zu fragen, sondern zu hören, was er zu sagen hat." Sie schaut in den Ofen nach dem Brot, dann wieder zu Wilson.

"Er... Er ist wie eine dieser alten Städte in Europa - je weiter man nach Innen kommt, um so dicker und höher werden die Mauern. Manchmal denke ich, den Schlüssel für die innerste Tür hat er verloren." Wilson schüttelt den Kopf. "Oder mit Absicht verschluckt. Ich will nicht sagen, dass da nichts ist, aber... Das hat er weggeschlossen."

Lauren nickt zustimmend. „Ich hab auch keine Ahnung, wo der Schlüssel ist."

"Aber meinst du, er fällt irgendwo aus einer Falte, wenn man nur feste genug draufhaut?"

Lauren starrt Wilson fast entgeistert an, dann auf den Boden. Er verstehts nicht. „Man kann damit etwas ausleben, was man eigentlich verbergen will. Man versucht, etwas zu verarbeiten."

"Du meinst, da geht die Tür mal kurz auf?"

„Ja, ein wenig."

"Gott..." Wilson fährt sich durch die Haare. Was war nur mit House passiert, dass er sich derartig quälte, um etwas verarbeiten zu müssen? "OK... ich... Vielleicht ist das etwas, was man nur verstehen kann, wenn man es mal erlebt hat. Mag sein. Du musst mir aber was versprechen." Seine braunen Augen sind dunkel vor Leidenschaft.

Die junge Frau schluckt kurz, als sie Wilson ansieht. „Ja?"

"Er kennt keine Grenzen. Du musst mir versprechen, dass das nicht nochmal so ausser Kontrolle gerät. Er wird dich herausfordern und er wird es auf die Spitze treiben. Das tut er immer. Da darfst du nicht mitspielen. Du musst für ihn 'Stop' sagen!"

„Das werd ich machen." Sie überlegt, ob sie ihm von dem einen Male erzählen soll, entschliesst sich jedoch, es nicht zu tun, sonst wird Wilson noch hysterisch..

Ihr Blick wandert dann von Wilsons Augen auf den Hals und endlich ins Leere, alles in einem sehr kurzen Moment.

"Danke!"

Lauren lächelt ihn an. Sie überlegt, ob sie ihm die Safeword-Sache sagen soll, dass er seine Rettung ist. Sie denkt an House, als er sich hinterher entschuldigt hat, sein Safeword vergessen zu haben und erinnert sich, ihn aufgezogen zu haben wegen Wilson. Sie schaut sich Wilson an; hübscher Mann. Mit einem Topflappen öffnet sie die Klappe und stellt das Blech auf dem Herd ab, macht den Ofen aus. Wilson greift an ihr vorbei nach dem Korkenzieher und öffnet den Wein. Lauren schaut ihn dabei an, in die dunklen Augen. Sie überlegt. "Er.. Sein safeword.. lautet Wilson.."

"Was?" Er weiß nicht, was das ist, ein 'Safeword', und schaut sie verwirrt an. „Was ist das? Ein Safeword?"

„Ähm.. Bei so einem Spiel…" //Ich hasse den begriff 'Session'!// „..legt man vorher ein Wort fest, was das ganze abbricht.. Weit verbreitet ist 'Mayday', doch wir hatten eigentlich immer 'Birke' benutzt, da der einzige Baum in der Strasse, wo das Studio ist, eben eine Birke ist und vor dem Laden steht. Er beharrte jedoch auf ein anderes Wort und nannte mir dann deinen Namen." Sie schluckt. Immerhin kann sie ihn zumindest etwas Allgemeines erklären. „Naja, wenns zu viel wird, dann nennt man sein Safeword."

"Na das passt ja." Wilson nickt. Er räumt immer hinter House her. Er ist immer derjenige, der ihn einfängt. Und jetzt war er - indirekt - auch noch eine Notbremse. "Ich schätze, er hat's noch nie deutlicher gesagt." Er fühlte sich ein bisschen... geehrt. Ein verlegenes Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht.

„Was meinst du?"

"Na ja... Dass ich ihm wirklich was bedeute. Dass er anerkennt, dass ich für ihn da bin." Wenn Cuddy nicht mehr weiter kam, suspendierte sie nicht House, nein, sie befahl Wilson normalerweise, House wieder einzufangen! "Wir könnten eine Stelle für dich einrichten."

Lauren lächelt ihn an, bevor sie sich dem Brot zuwendet und nach der Flasche Olivenöl greift. „Wo denn? Was soll ich denn machen?"

"House-sitting. Wenn er durchbrennt, muss ihn ja wer einfangen, oder?"

Lauren lacht. „Ich nehm ihn mal an die Leine." Sie dreht sich um, greift nach dem Teller mit den Tomaten und lächelt Wilson an.

"Das Krankenhaus würde das zu schätzen wissen, wirklich! Nach eurem ... Streit.. sind drei Leute freiwillig gegangen - innerhalb von zwei Tagen!" Wilson schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn House tobt, hält das ganze Haus den Atem an!"

//Oh Gott…// „Dann.. hoffe ich, dass ich ihn ruhig halten kann, ich werde mich bemühen!"

"Viel Erfolg!" In dem Moment hämmert es wie wahnsinnig an der Tür.


	14. Chapter 14

„Hm, wer kann das wohl sein?"

"Homeland Security? NSA? BinLaden? Keine Ahnung." Wilson grinst. "Wir sollten auf keinen Fall aufmachen!"

Lauren legt das Messer weg und grinst Wilson an. Dann geht die Frau zur Tür, mit einem Kopfnicken signalisiert sie Wilson, aus der Küche zu kommen. „Ja, ich bin ganz Deiner Meinung, dass wir nicht aufmachen sollten!", sagt sie so laut, dass man es draußen hören kann. Sie lauscht an der Tür.

Von draußen ruft eine Stimme voller Autorität: "Organpoliziei! Sie haben zwei Lebern versteckt. Sofort aufmachen oder wir stürmen!" Es hämmert noch fester gegen die Tür.

Lauren öffnet nun grinsend.

"Ma'am, das ist Widerstand gegen die allerheiligste Obrigkeit. Das muss bestraft werden!" Er zieht sie mit dem Griff seines Stockes heran und küsst sie. Lauren wuschelt ihm durchs Haar, macht dann hinter House die Tür zu und geht zurück in die Küche. Wilson sieht sich in der Zeit ein paar Bilder an, in dem Versuch den beiden ein bisschen Privatsphäre zu gewähren. "Soll ich in einer Stunde wiederkommen?", fragt er. "Du bist nur neidsch", antwortet House. Er hinkt zur Küche. "Was gibt's zu Essen?" „Bruschetta. Setz Dich ins Wohnzimmer, nimm Dir ein Glas mit." House schwirrt ab und setzt sich. Er reibt sich das Bein. Wilson scannt den Inhalt des Bücherregals und geht dann zu seinem Mantel. Er nimmt eine neue Dose heraus und wirft sie House zu. Der fängt sie lässig und nickt zum Dank.

"Und, habt ihr euer MRT noch gemacht?", fragt der Onkologe

"Nein. Das Kind fing an zu krampfen. Wir haben's fast verloren." Lauren hört aus der Küche mit, während sie die Tomaten kleinschneidet. Dann sucht sie nach Knoblauch.

"Die Scheiße ist, dass wir die Medis nur über die Mutter geben können. Bis das Zeug beim Kind ankommt, ist die Hälfte metabolisiert. Völlig unkontrollierbar." House wirft eine Pille ein. "Guter Wein!", ruft er zur Küche.

"Könnt ihr das Kind nicht entbinden?"

"Es müsste sofort auf Intensiv und wenn wir nicht wissen, was zu behandeln ist - der Uterus ist ein prima Brutkasten. Hab ich mal irgendwo gelesen, glaub ich."

"Nein, wirklich!" Wilson mimt den Überraschten. "Was habt ihr jetzt gemacht?"

"Wir umgehen die Mutter. Haben ´nen Zugang in die Nabelschnur gelegt. War eine ziemliche Fummelei."

„Willst du Tomate oder Schinken?", fragt Lauren, die den Kopf aus der Küche streckt.

House schaut sie an - was ist denn das für eine Frage? "Beides natürlich!"

„Ähm, okay…" Sie schleicht wieder in die Küche.

"Der Schinken ist für mich!", beharrt Wilson.

"Du bist Jude. Du erstickst an Schinken." Dann ruft er in die Küche : "Wilson darf auf keinen Fall Schinken essen!"

"Halt die Klappe, House!"

Lauren grinst vor sich hin, belegt das Brot und richtet dann auf einem grossen Teller an.

"Hilf ihr lieber mal, du fauler Sack." House schubst Wilson mit dem Stock an.

„Geht schon", wehrt Lauren ab.

Wilson steht auf, um ihr zu helfen. House hat nur eine Hand frei und ist sowieso für sowas nicht zu gebrauchen.

„Ist schon gut, danke." Die Frau setzt sich und schaut nach ihrem Glas. Da stehen aber nur zwei gefüllte Gläser auf dem Tisch.

„Danke Greg, dass Du Dir ein Glas mitgenommen hast." Lauren steht auf, um sich selbst auch ein Glas zu holen.

"Aber meines war schon hier..."

Als sie zurückkommt, ist House schon am Essen. "Lecker!", meint er mit vollem Mund.

Wilson dagegen wartet artig auf Lauren, die sich nun setzt und eingiesst. Sie überlegt bereits, worüber man reden kann - ihr fällt nichts ein. Wenn House nicht da gewesen wäre, hätten sie weitersprechen können.

"Guten Apetit", sagt Wilson, blickt betont auf House, dem sowas völlig abzugehen scheint.

„Dankesehr, ich hoffe das reicht euch beiden."

"Wilson muss ja auf seine Linie achten." House ist ausgehungert. Sein Lunch bestand nur aus Wilsons Chips und danach hat er nichts mehr gegessen, ausser ein paar Vicodin.

"Ich sollte dir Apetitzügler in deine Pillen schmuggeln", überlegt Wilson laut. "Das ist wirklich lecker, Lauren." Wilson nickt anerkennend. Es ist bereits absehbar, dass House den Großteil verschlingen wird. Wilson wehrt House mit seinem Messer ab.

Lauren isst derweil stumm, rattert eine Themenliste ab. Ah, da gibts doch was! „Sag mal, wie soll ich Dich eigentlich nennen?" Sie schaut Wilson an und kaut dabei.

Die Frage überrumpelt ihn. Im Krankenhaus ist er Wilson für seine Freunde. Für Frauen ist er… "James?", schlägt er vor. 'Jimmy' gibt 's nur für besondere Ausnahmen - wie die steigende Zahl Exfrauen zum Beispiel.

„OK", und wieder ist Lauren der Gespächsstoff ausgegangen. Ihre Gedanken driften ab. Sie erinnert sich, wie House ihre Frage bejahte, als sie ihn im Studio fragte, ob Wilson ihn geil mache. //Wunderbar das liegt natürlich besonders leicht im Magen// Sie starrt auf das Glas, kaut träge und verliert immer mehr die Motivation, über mögliche Gesprächsthemen nachzudenken.

"Ich finde, 'Jimmy' ist das Mindeste", grinst House.

Lauren erfreut sich in Gedanken an House. Sie fragt sich, ob er Wilson wirklich anziehend findet. Lauren nimmt House's Kommentar nicht wahr. Stattdessen starrt sie weiterhin aufs Glas und isst mechanisch weiter.

"Ich bin heute in der Ambulanz sexuell belästigt worden", verkündet House.

Lauren starrt immer noch ins Glas, sie stellt sich House und Wilson vor. Die Frau fragt sich, ob House bi sein könnte.

"Oh, wie schrecklich!" Wilson mimt den Betroffenen.

"Ja! Cuddy sagte, ich solle meinen faulen Arsch bewegen."

"Womit sie Recht hat." Wilson nickt.

"Woher willst DU wissen, ob mein Arsch faul ist, heh?"

Lauren verkneift sich das Lachen.

"Ist mein Arsch faul?" fragt House lauren

Damit kann sich ihre Vermutung etwas bestätigt haben. Wilson hält sich die Ohren demonstrativ zu, aber er grinst breit.

„Nein, er ist blau", grinst Lauren ihn an und beisst ins Brot.

Wilsons Augen werden gross, er wird rot. Das war vielleicht ein klitzekleines bisschen zu viel Information, denkt er.

"Habt ihr euch verschworen?" House blitzt beide böse an. "Das kommt davon, wenn man euch mal zwei Minuten alleine lässt."

„Natürlich haben wir uns verschworen, was denkst Du denn? Denkst du wir warten so lange, ohne uns eine Strafe auszudenken?" Sie schaut zu Wilson und lacht laut los.

House folgt Laurens Blick und sieht die Röte in Wilsons gesicht. "Jimmy, was ist denn?", fragt er mit gesenkter Stimme. Dann schaut er wieder zu Lauren und lacht laut mit ihr mit. Die legt das Brot weg und greift nach ihrem Glas.

House steht auf. "Ich muss mal pissen." Er hinkt zum Bad.

"Es reicht, wenn du schweigend gehst, House. Wir müssen nicht jedes Detail erklärt bekommen", beklagt Wilson sich.

Wieder muss Lauren lachen. „Oh James.. Entschuldige."

Wilson wirft Lauren einen kläglichen Blick zu. "Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mich noch aufrege. Nach weit über zehn Jahren sollte ich kapiert haben, dass er sich nicht ändert, oder?"

Noch immer lacht Lauren leise. „Was? Ihr seid verheiratet?"

"Kurz vor der Scheidung", nickt Wilson. "Ich dachte, er sei billiger zu halten als die Frauen aber..." Er schüttelt dramatisch den Kopf. "Hast du eine Ahnung, was all die Computerspiele kosten?"

Lauren vergeht das Lächeln, sie denkt an das, was House erzählt hat: dass Wilson oft fremdgegangen ist. Irgendetwas scheint auch bei ihm nicht zu stimmen, denkt sie sich.

House kommt zurück. "Ich hab mir auch brav die Hände gewaschen MOM." Er schaut Wilson an und besprenkelt dann beide demonstrativ mit seinen völlig nassen Händen.

„Hey! Böser Junge." Lauren beisst ins Brot und überlegt, ob Wilson ihr etwas über House's Vergangenheit erzählen kann.

Houses Handy klingelt. Weil es wegen seines kleinen Patienten sein könnte, nimmt er das Handy aus der Tasche. 'Mom' steht im Display. Er überlegt kurz, ob er annehmen soll, dann steht er auf und antwortet "Hi Mom..." Seine Körperhaltung ändert sich schlagartig - er wird stocksteif, als er sie Stimme seines Vaters am anderen Ende vernimmt.

Lauren, die das beobachtet, runzelt die Stirn und beobachtet ihn genau.

"Wie geht es ihr?", fragt House fast ängstlich.

Auch Wilson runzelt nun die Stirn. Wenn mit Houses Mutter was nicht stimmte...

"Oh... OK... Warum - ….Nein, ich -…" Lauren und Wilson vernehmen nur die kurzen Gesprächsfetzen von House, der offensichtlich nicht einen Satz zu Ende bringen kann, ohne unterbrochen zu werden. Lauren schaut etwas hilflos zu Wilson.

"Schätze, das ist sein Vater", erklärt der leise.

„Oh…"

"Ja... Ja, natürlich…" House schrumpft sichtbar in sich zusammen. "Ich rufe sie gleich morgen früh an… Das kann ich nicht... Dad!" Houses Rechte umkrallt seinen Stock. "Dad, ich habe einen Patienten. Ich kann nicht einfach alles stehen und liegen lassen… Das bin ich nicht!... Es ist nur ein gebrochener Knochen, verdammt!" Es folgt ein langes Schweigen. House würde gerne auflegen, aber sein Vater hat ihn immer noch unter Kontrolle. "Ja, ist gut." Er legt auf. "Arschloch", murmelt er leise. Er kehrt an den Tisch zurück, seine Gesichtszüge sind eingefroren.

Lauren schaut Houe erschrocken an. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht! „Greg.. was ist los?"

"Meine Mutter hat sich das Bein gebrochen. Keine große Sache."

"Geht's ihr gut?" Wilson war ab und zu mit Houses Eltern zusammengetroffen und mochte Blythe sehr.

"Ja, mein Gott!" House ist genervt – diese endlose Gluckerei! "Es ist ein glatter Bruch. Sie ist nicht zu Hause, weil sie sich entschlossen haben, es zu schrauben. In dem Alter ist das besser. ER wollte, dass ich sofort Heim komme."

Lauren beobachtet ihn sprachlos.

'Heim'! Das Haus, in dem seine Eltern jetzt wohnten, hatte er selbst kaum betreten. Sein Vater hatte sofort losgelegt, ihn einen undankbaren Blag zu nennen, der sich ja nie meldete und hatte noch andere Nettigkeiten eingestreut, von denen er wusste, dass sie seinen Sohn treffen würden. "Egal, morgen wenn sie wach ist, ruf ich an."

Seine Freundin versteht die Situation nicht richtig; House ließ sich doch sonst nichts sagen und ignoriert alles, warum ist er auf einmal so genervt?

"Ich seh schon, ER hat dich wieder in den höchsten Tönen gelobt." Wilson hatte das ausgesprochen gespannte Verhältnis zwischen Vater und Sohn mehrfach erlebt. House hasste seinen Vater, da war er sich sicher. House leert sein Glas in einem Zug.

Hundert Fragen schiessen Lauren durch den Kopf; aber sie hält die Klappe und schluckt sie runter, wie House den Wein. Er würde mit ihr nicht darüber reden, ob sie allein wären oder nicht.

"Was erwartet ER? Die OP ist gelaufen, es ist ne Routine-Sache und ich wäre vor Morgen sowieso nicht da", verteidigt sich House. "Als ob ich zaubern könnte. Sonst interessiert's ihn ja auch nicht." Sein Vater rief ihn nie an, hatte noch nie ein lobendes Wort für seine Arbeit übrig gehabt und hätte House es geahnt, er wäre nicht dran gegangen.

"Reg Dich nicht auf, er ist ein Arschloch", versucht Wilson ihn zu beruhigen.

House nickt und holt tief Luft.

Immer noch sprachlos beugt Lauren sich zu House herüber und streicht ihm über seine Hand. Sie schaut kurz zu Wilson, dann wieder zu House. Sie weiss nicht, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen soll.

Wilson schüttelt warnend den Kopf. House zieht seinen Hand weg. Das ist nichts, wofür er jetzt empfänglich ist. Er hat genug damit zu tun, die gerissenen Lücken, die die Worte seines Vaters geschlagen haben, wieder zu reparieren und die verletzten Gefühle wieder wegzusperren. Jetzt angefasst zu werden hilft dabei nicht – im Gegenteil!

"Ich bring das mal in die Küche." Wilson sammelt einen Teil des Geschirrs ein, während Lauren ihren Blick von House losreißt. Sie starrt auf den Boden, weiss nicht, was sie tun soll und schweigt deswegen, verkrampft vor sich hin.

"Ähm... Wo ist...?" Wilson ruft betont hilfsbedürftig aus der Küche. Lauren erkennt den Wink und geht schnell hinterher. Sie schaut Wilson völlig hilflos an.

"Sein Vater ist ein Mega-Arschloch", erklärt der im Flüsterton. "House hasst ihn wie die Pest. Der Typ verbringt jede Minute damit, House zu erklären, was für ein Versager er ist." Wilson hasste Houses Vater auch! "Hättest ihn mal hören sollen, als nach dem Infarkt seine Freundin gegangen ist. Gib ihm ein paar Minuten, damit er sich fängt.", erklärt Wilson geduldig, "Tu bloss nichts, was er als Mitleid interpretieren könnte."

Lauren nickt und nimmt Wilson die Teller aus der Hand und stellt sie in die Spüle. Schweigend steht sie da und sieht Wilson an.

"Komm. Erzähl mir lieber was über all die Schwarten auf dem Regal." Wilson schiebt sie sanft aus der Küche.

„Ich.. ähm…" Sie würde gern wissen, was sie jetzt tun soll. Man kann ihn doch nicht einfach so ignorieren! „Ähm, was ist denn? Interessierst Du Dich für ein Buch?" Es erscheint ihr mehr als merkwürdig, jetzt in solch einem Moment mit dem besten Freund des Freundes über Bücher zu plaudern!

Aber Wilson weiß, dass man House in Ruhe lassen muss. Wenn man bohrt, wird es nur schlimmer und was dann passieren konnte, hatte er erlebt. Houses Unfähigkeit, mit seinen Gefühlen klar zu kommen, hatte den Mann schon in Lebensgefahr gebracht und Wilson hatte keine Lust auf eine Wiederholung. "Hast Du 'Ulysses' wirklich GELESEN? Ich meine, wie erträgt man das?" Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet Wilson seinen Freund sehr genau.

House hört nicht wirklich zu. Aber ganz langsam verebben Wut und Schmerz. Allmählich fängt er sich und verstaut die neuen Schmähungen in der Schublade, die schon zum Bersten gefüllt ist. Dennoch: irgendwie passt immer noch was rein. Sorgfältig zu machen. Den Raum versiegeln. Die Tür tarnen. Als wäre sie nicht da, als wäre es nicht passiert. Wären nicht die neuen Einschlaglöcher, man könnte es glauben.

„Ähm.. Ich musste das lesen. Das ist wie beim Erlernen von Instrumenten.. Man muss zwangsweise Lieder spielen, die man überhaupt nicht mag", erklärt Lauren. Dabei beobachtet sie Wilson und merkt sich die Art und Weise, wie er House beobachtet.

"Na, es beruhigt mich, dass Du es nur unter Zwang getan hast." Wilson zwinkert ihr zu.

Lauren schaut ihn fragend an. Sie fragt sich, wann House wieder ok ist. //Er wird schon was sagen//

"Gibt's noch Nachtisch? Oder diskutiert ihr jetzt die Dramaturgie von 'Warten auf Godot'?", nörgelt House auf einmal, als hätte er Laurens Gedanken gelesen.

Lauren lächelt House vorsichtig an, nickt dann. „Ich mach uns was zurecht."

"Soll ich Eis holen?", bietet Wilson an. Na, das war ja recht flott gegangen!

„Ich hätte Schokolade anbieten können.. Willst du Eis?" Lauren sieht House an.

"Schokolade. Und 'n Joint wär auch nicht schlecht.", antwortet der mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

Wieder schickt Lauren einen hilflosen Blick zu Wilson. „Okay.. Ich hol mal die Schokolade."

"Du hast erst Vicodin genommen", gibt Wilson zu Bedenken.

"THC und Opiate haben einen völlig anderen Wirkmechanismus", doziert House. Er will seinen Joint und er weiß, dass er ihn kriegen wird. Er kriegt von Wilson immer alles. Und jetzt, da Wilson auch noch Zeuge war, brauchte er nichteinmal zu erklären!

Mit einer Tafel Bitterschokolade kommt Lauren zurück. Sie öffnet die Packung und setzt sich stumm hin.

"Schokolade entspannt auch", schlägt Wilson vor. House schiesst einen genervt-bösen Blick auf Wilson ab.


	15. Joint Venture

In dem Versuch, die Stimmung etwas zu heben, nimmt sich Lauren als Erstes ein für ihren Geschmack viel zu grosses Stück und stopft es sich in den Mund. „Mhmmm." Dann schiebt sie die Schokolade in Richtung der beiden Männer. House fackelt natürlich nicht lange und greft ebenso unverschämt zu. Wilson nimmt ein bescheideneres Stück und geht zur Garderobe. Aus seiner Tasche nimmt er eine kleine silberne Zigarettendose und kommt zum Tisch zurück, während Lauren ihre Weingläser wieder auffüllt.

Wilson klappt die Schachtel auf; House greift sofort zu und schenkt Wilson einen fast süßen Blick dafür. Wilson bietet auch Lauren einen Joint an.

Mit großen Augen starrt die Frau Wilson an und schluckt einmal. //Der ist nicht so brav, wie er aussieht!// Dennoch greift sie zögernd zu. Ihr skeptischer Blick bleibt stets auf den beiden Freunden. //Was solls? Luft wird eh nicht mehr übrig bleiben.//

Zuletzt nimmt sich Wilson selbst einen. House hat irgendwoher Feuer besorgt und zündet nun allen die Joints an. Wilson nimmt einen ersten Zug und seufzt. "Das ist wirklich Eins-A medizinische Ware", grinst Wilson. Es ist kaum Tabak in den Rollen!

"Aber du bist so geizig damit.", schmollt House.

"Das ist für Notfälle meiner Patienten!" Er müsste es irgendwie verbuchen, sonst kam er noch in Teufels Küche!

Lauren beobachtet die Interaktion, während sie noch ein Stück Schokolade isst. //Ich werde später zwei Tote in der Bude haben!//

"Wilson, die hat dich jetzt ganz schön bei den Eiern", sagt House in einem lichten Moment.

"Was? Wer?" Wilson versteht das nicht. So schnell kann das Zeug bei House nicht wirken!

House kippt noch was von dem Wein hinunter - das kommt gut mit den Medis.

„Genau. Du verleitest zwei unschuldige Personen zu bösen Taten. Und das Schlimme ist: eine Person ist wirklich unschuldig!" Lauren setzt einen betont unschuldigen Blick auf und sieht Wilson an.

Wilson sieht sich suchend im Zimmer um. "Ich frage mich wirklich, wen Du damit meinen könntest?"

Lauren lehnt sich zurück und schaut zu House. „Greg, sag doch mal was! Er verdirbt mich noch!"

"Willst du nen Exorzismus?"

"Mal ehrlich," Wilson beugt sich vor, "gehen die Kirchen in Flammen auf, wenn Du Dich ihnen näherst?" Er meint das nicht böse, findet es wäre einen Versuch wert. Lauren der Feuerteufel. Irgendwie gefällt ihm die Idee!

"Wenn hier wer unschuldig ist, dann bin ich das ja wohl!", murmelt House.

„Pff, natürlich! Gerade DU, der wiederum Wilson dazu verleitet hat, mich zu verderben!" Lauren nimmt einen Schluck Wein und beobachtet die beiden genau. //Oh Mann, wie soll ich der Polizei das erklären, wenn ich die Beiden unter die Couch schieben will? Die sind ja jetzt schon weg…//

"Wilson ist Arzt. Der weiß, was er tut."

"Yeppers." Wilson nickt ernsthaft. Er ist weit weniger gewöhnt als House und so wirkt der Stoff bei ihm deutlich schneller und stärker.

„Na das klingt überzeugend, vor allem die akustisch-verbale Untermalung." Lauren nickt in gespielter Überzeugung und grinst Wilson an.

"Es kann nicht jeder in Pan... Pentametern reden."

"Alexandriner, Du Depp." House haut Wilson gutmütig.

Lauren lacht und beobachtet beide amüsiert. Einerseits war die Ausganssituation beschissen, andererseits... passt es einfach nur zu gut, beide so zu sehen.

Wilson beginnt zu zitieren "She's a danger mortal, All unsuspicious - full of charms unconscious, Like a sweet perfumed rose. - a snare of nature, Within whose petals Cupid lurks in ambush! He who has seen her smile has known perfection-"

"Hör auf, hier zu baggern!", zischt House. Er beugt sich zu Lauren, "Das ist seine Masche. Erbärmlich. Wie Christian: Wort-Recycling."

Lauren muss lachen.

Wilson hatte House bereits mehrfach gezwungen, sich Cyrano anzusehen. "Ich dagegen..." House schiebt seinen Stuhl näher zu Lauren.

Die Frau kann nicht aufhören, zu grinsen. Sie schaut kurz zu Wilson und erfreut sich über solch einen Anblick.. Beide lockerer, vor allem Wilson, der gefallene Engel. Sie wartet auf eine Reaktion seinerseits.

"Du dagegen, House, hast nur ein Scheiss-Bein. Du bist mit Worten nur gemein, nicht virtuos."

"Virtuos gemein." House grinst stolz. "Aber meine Zunge kann mehr als nur Worte rollen." Er knabbert an Laurens Ohrläppchen.

Die Frau schließt ihre Augen. //Was solls? Ein wenig mache ich mit. Das ist einfach nur zu lustig//

"Du kannst Ohren rollen?" Wilson ist beeindruckt.

"Ja. Ohne Hände." House wedelt demonstrativ mit den Händen, während er Lauren seine Zunge ins Ohr steckt und ganz sanft seuzft. Lauren bekommt Gänsehaut.

"Wo war das Bad?" Wilsons Frage erschreckt Lauren. Sie entzieht sich House und schaut Wilson an. „Dort lang." Sagt sie und deutet mit dem Finger in die Richtung. Wilson verschwindet.

"Deine Stühle sind echt beschissen. Ich kann nicht mehr sitzen." House steht auf und nimmt sein Glas mit zum Sofa. Lauren räumt das Feld und nimmt statt dessen auf einem Stuhl neben dem Sofa Platz, ein Bein unterm Po.

„Mach ich doch gerne, Greg." Sie beobachtet House genau.

Der schmollt nun und deutet auf sein linkes Bein. "Du bist so weit weg…"

„Du hast dich eindeutig zu viel entspannt!", grinst Lauren.

Wilson kommt aus dem Bad und blinzelt kurz verdutzt. Eben... Irgenwas war anders... Aber er kapiert es nicht und plumpst auf den freien Platz auf dem Sofa zurück. Sein Joint ist ausgegangen "Mist..."

"Komm her..." House bietet ihm seinen Joint zum Anzünden an. Ihre Nasen berühren sich fast, während das Feuer von einem zum anderen geht. Wilson scheint eingefroren und House legt seine hand über Wilsons Gesicht, um ihn zurückzuschubsen.

Lauren beobachtet weiter und spürt ihre eindeutig voyeuristische Neigung. Sie lacht leise über ihre eigenen Gedanken. //Oh Mann. Die Bullen finden wohl drei Tote..//

Wilson ist aus dem Rennen, denkt sich House. Gut. Mehr Zeit für sein Mädchen! Er greift nach Laurens Hand und spielt mit den Fingern. Lauren lächelt ihn kurz an, beobachtet jedoch heimlich Wilson mit dem Pony-Augen-Versteck-Trick.

Wilson ist allerdings längst nicht so weg, wie es zunächst scheint. Er setzt sich auf, trinkt seinen Wein aus und lehnt sich zurück. "Das is unfair", murmelt er.

Laurens Blick wandert von House zu Wilson und wieder zurück zu House. Wilson starrt auf Houses Hand, die Laurens streichelt. House grinst nur Lauren an. Wilson ist ihm im Moment recht egal. Laurens Hand dagegen... Er küsst und leckt ihre Finger. Lauren fragt sich ernsthaft, ob es sein kann, dass sie die einzige im Raum ist, die noch klar denken kann. Sie zieht ihre Hand weg und sieht House ernst an. House schmollt. Wilson kippt währenddessen ganz langsam rüber zu House, berührt ihn aber nicht.

Lauren geniesst es, nur zuzusehen. Sie grinst vor sich hin, beobachtet House und wartet gespannt auf seine Reaktion. House schaut Lauren mit seinem Welpen-Bettel-Blick an und streckt seine Hand aus. Er möchte sich weiter mit ihrer Hand beschäftigen!

Wilson ist derweil völlig fasziniert von Houses Ohr. Die verschlungenen Bahnen des Organs sind in seinem benebelten Kopf nicht richtig nachvollziehbar und er streckt seine Hand aus, um mit einem Finger die Form nachzufahren.

Die junge Frau verfolgt gespannt Wilsons Handbewegung. Sie schaut ihn dann eindringlich an und trinkt wieder einen grossen Schluck ohne den Blick abzuwenden. Houses Kopf zuckt kurz, als wolle er eine lästige Fliege abwehren, dann hält er still. Er kann die Gänsehaut nicht verleugnen, die die Berührung auslöst. Und Lauren scheint nicht in Laune zu sein. Er sieht sie an - sie schaut nicht zu ihm. Irgendwas anderes scheint sie im Bann zu halten. House ist zu entspannt und lehnt sich zurück.

Lauren schaut nun House an und nickt unauffällig in Wilsons Richtung. House grinst und Lauren richtet ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Wilson. Der Diagnostiker fragt sich, wie weit Wilson wohl gehen wird. Solche Dinge interessieren ihn immer. Ausserdem könnte er Wilson endlos aufziehen!

Wilsons Finger gleitet nun tiefer. Der Onkologe hat die Narbe entdeckt, die die Schussverletzung hinterlassen hat. Er streichelt die dunklere Haut. "Mann..."

House schluckt. Wilson war schon öfter stoned gewesen, aber heute war etwas anders!

"Der hätte Dich fast umgebracht..." Der Schmerz in Wilsons Stimme ist deutlich zu hören.

Laurens Blick huscht wieder zwischen Wilson und House hin und her. Sie hat den Faden verloren.. Sie schaut auf die Narbe, die sie bisher noch gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen hatte.

"Hat er aber nicht, Jimmy", sagt House sanft und sieht zu Wilson. Ihre Blicke treffen sich für einen Moment, bevor House seinem Freund die Frisur ruiniert. House lehnt sich wieder zurück und schaut Lauren an. Ein schelmisches Grinsen erscheint auf seinem Gesicht "Gefällt Dir, was Du siehst?"

Sie hält ihren Gesichtsausdruck bedeckt und schaut ihn ernst an. Dann sieht sie wieder zu Wilson. Das nimmt eine Richtung an, in die sie nicht gehen will.

"Alle tun Dir immer weh", beklagt Wilson sich. Seine Hand ist auf Houses Wange angekommen und streicht über den Drei-Tage-Bart. House lässt Wilson gewähren. Er ist tatsächlich mehr als nur entspannt und schließlich ist Wilson sein allerbester Freund. Und es war ja nicht unangenehm. Wilson rutscht näher, seine Finger verfolgen die Linien in Houses Gesicht. Als er über Houses Lippen fährt, holt der scharf Luft.

Lauren nimmt noch einen Schluck; sie weiß genau, dass sie das abbrechen muss, kann aber nicht. Fasziniert beobachtet sie die beiden Männer; vor allem Wilsons ehrlichen Blick. Dann sieht sie wieder zu House.

Wilsons Hand fällt auf Houses Brust und gleitet langsam tiefer. Auf Houses Bauch angekommen, greift der Ältere von Beiden ruhig, aber bestimmt nach Wilsons Hand. "Jimmy, Du bist total stoned." Wilson grinst House nur breit an und als der ihn ansieht, beugt sich der Brünette ungeschickt vor um House zu küssen - verfehlt voll und lehnt gegen dessen Brust.

Lauren kichert kurz und nimmt nochmal einen tiefen Zug von der Tüte.

"Das ist die falsche Baustelle, Jimmy-Boy." House will Wilson nicht verletzen, aber er hat eine klare Linie gezogen und die ist deckungsgleich mit seinem Hosenbund. Sanft drückt er Wilson wieder nach hinten gegen das Sofa. Wilson schmollt und hält Houses Hand fest. Die haben ihn schon immer fasziniert, diese langen Finger.

Lauren starrt Wilson an, schluckt. //Ein sehr hübscher Mann. Zwei sehr hübsche Männer..//

Wilson schaut auf einmal Lauren an, als könne er ihre Gedanken lesen. "Du hast es gut", sagt er und zieht einen Schmollmund. Seine Haare sind verwuschelt und er sieht dadurch weit jünger aus. "Du weißt, wie die sich anfühlen." Er streicht über Houses Finger und Handrücken. Dem gefällt das einerseits, andererseits gefällt ihm nicht, dass er jetzt in dieser Form zum Gesprächsthema wird!

Lauren lächelt Wilson an, weiss aber nicht, was sie aufmunternd sagen soll. House hat die Grenze gezogen, nicht sie. Sie beobachte nun House. Der ist sich nicht sicher, was er tun soll und sieht Lauren hilflos an. Dann dreht House seine Hand in Wilsons und greift zu, drückt die Hand des Onkologen und reibt mit seinem Daumen über dessen Handrücken. Wilson erschauert.

Lauren hat das Gefühl, nicht mehr da zu sein. Eine innere Stimme sagt ihr, dass sie das sofort abbrechen muss, aber trotz Allem kann sie es nicht. Sie setzt sich normal hin und schlägt die Beine übereinander.

House ist völlig hilflos: Wilson ist sein bester Freund. Die einzige Konstante in seinem scheiß Leben. Aber was immer es ist, was Wilson will, House ist sich sicher, dass er es nicht geben kann. Er ist Wilsons Vampir. Aber er kann auch nicht loslassen! Er sieht Lauren flehentlich an. SIE muss was tun, denn er kann es nicht. Er sollte Wilson Heim schicken! Wilson hat kein Heim fällt House ein.

Lauren blinzelt House an und legt ihre Hände auf ihre Oberschenkel.

Was immer er jetzt tut oder sagt, House wird Jemandem weh tun! "Lauren..." Er flüstert ihren Namen. Er liebt sie! Da ist er sicher. Er schaut zu Wilson, der seine Hand hält. Er hat ihn sehr, sehr gerne, da gibt es keinen Zweifel. House sieht wieder zu Lauren. "Hack mir die Hand ab, Lauren." Aber die lächelt ihn nur an, gespannt abwartend.

Wilson hat mittlerweile die Manschetten auf und streichelt Houses Handgelenk und Unterarm. Es lässt House nicht kalt. Er schaut zu Wilson, dann wieder zu Lauren. Er erkennt, dass sie nichts tun wird! Sein Daumen reibt noch immer Wilsons Handrücken, seine Hand presst die von Wilson in einem steten Rhythmus. aber er sieht Lauren an. Die ganze Zeit. Fast scheint es, als ob die beiden Hände tun, was House nie erlauben würde. "Lauren... bitte..." Da war er wieder. Bitten.

Aber die Frau rührt sich nicht! Sie streicht nur kurz über ihre Brust, wohlbedacht darauf, dass Wilson es nicht sieht. House schluckt. Er ist wohl selbst nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig, vermutet er. Er wendet sich von Lauren ab, weil er die zweite Hand braucht, um sich zu befreien "Wilson..." Warme, braune Augen sehen ihn an. House sieht mehr darin, als ihm lieb ist.

Er hält die Handgeleke des Anderen in seiner großen Hand. "Geh schlafen, Kumpel." Wilson ist hinüber. Er nickt langsam. House legt ihn auf dem Sofa um, streicht durch die zerzausten Haare und küsst Wilsons Stirn. Er richtet sich auf und sieht Lauren an. "Hast du eine Decke für ihn?"

Völlig verwundert sieht Lauren House an. „Ja, natürlich." Sie holt eine eine dicke Tagesdecke aus dem Schlafzimmer und deckt Wilson etwas unbeholfen zu. Dann sieht sie zu House auf.

"Komm." House nimmt ihre Hand und will ins Schlafzimmer.

Lauren schaut nochmal in Wilsons halboffene Augen. „Gute Nacht", flüstert sie.

Wilson lächelt bedröhnt "Nacht..."

Lauren lächelt Wilson noch einmal kurz an und wendet sich dann House zu, der sie angrinst. "Du fandst es ekelhaft." Er zieht sie ins Schlafzimmer und macht die Tür zu.


	16. Chapter 16

„Ja, einfach widerlich!" Lauren zieht sich aus und grinst House an.

"Kannst Du leise sein?" Er folgt ihrem Beispiel.

„Wenn Du brav bist."

"Weiß gar nicht, wie das geht."

Die Frau setzt sich aufs Bett. „Komm her!" Sie klopft mit der Hand auf die Matratze. „Auf alle Viere mit dir."

House leckt sich die Lippen und klettert aufs Bett. Auf allen Vieren sieht er sie an, beugt sich vor um ihre Brüste zu küssen. Lauren wühlt in seinem Haar, aber dann zieht sie an ihnen seinen Kopf weg und küsst ihn. Sie bricht ihm fast den Hals, aber House erwidert den Kuss hungrig.

Lauren wendet sich ab und setzt sich in der selben Haltung an seine Seite. House verfolgt sie wie ein Hündchen, will wieder ihre Brüste küssen, aber Lauren steht auf, taumelt ein klein wenig und geht dann ins Bad.

"Hey..." House sieht ihr schmollend nach.

Als Lauren zurück kommt, hat sie eine Bürste in der Hand.

"Immer rennst Du weg", nörgelt House in seinem bekifften Zustand. "Wilson rennt nie weg", fügt er hinzu und grinst.

Lauren legt die Bürste aufs Bett. Ihr ist schwummrig. Sie legt eine Hand auf seinen Rücken, läuft ums Bett herum zur Kommode und holt aus der ersten Schublade eine Rolle heraus. „Das wäre diskriminierend, wenn er wegrennen würde. Da hast Du ja gar keine Chance."

"Du bist aber gemein heute!"

„Sei still!", sie kratzt etwas am Tape herum und faltet dann den Anfang ein.

//oh... SIE ist da...// Aber House ist zu bekifft, um zu reagieren. "Du bist sauer, weil ich zu spät war, stimmts?"

Lauren geht auf ihn zu und zieht seinen Kopf wieder am Haar hoch. House verzieht das Gesicht. Es erregt ihn, wenn sie so grob ist. „Ich sagte du sollst still sein!"

House giggelt leise. Irgendwas ist sehr komisch... Sie ohrfeigt ihn mit dem Handrücken. House erschrickt und wird ein bisschen nüchterner. "Au..."

SIE fasst ihn grob an der Wange. „Du weißt, wie du mich anzusprechen hast. Doch du wirst nun eh nichts mehr zu sagen haben."

House blinzelt sie an. "Ja, meine Herrin. Entschuldige." Seine Herrin geht einen Schritt zurück, zieht den Slip herunter und House stöhnt bei dem Anblick leise. Sie hält das Stück Stoff in der Hand, streicht es an seiner Nase entlang und schaut ihn fordernd an. Sie sieht ihn nicht mehr sehr klar.

House atmet ein - ihr Duft! "Meine Herrin, bitte, darf ich dich lecken?" Er flüstert.

„Nein." Sie knüllt den Stoff in der Hand zusammen.

House ist die Enttäuschung anzusehen.

„Öffne deinen Mund!"

Er sieht sie mit schrägem Kopf an. Er soll nicht lecken, warum dann den Mund auf machen?

Aber sie packt ihn grob am Kinn, „Mach deinen Mund auf!"

Sein Kiefer klappt herunter. Er hat ihr heute nicht viel entgegenzusetzen. Seine Herrin drückt den geknüllten Slip so weit wie möglich in seinen Mund, ihre Berührungen sind grob. Sie reißt eine Armlänge Tape ab und drückt es auf sein Gesicht. House schiebt den Stoff in seinem Mund mit der Zunge herum. Er kann sie schmecken, das findet er gut, sie ist heute sehr grob mit ihm. Er braucht das, aber er wird schnell zusammenbrechen, das weiß er. Aber auch das braucht er. Wenn der Knoten platzt, kann er weinen. Das würde er sich sonst nie erlauben. Dann überfluten ihn die sorgfältig vergrabenen Gefühle für eine Weile und das ist gut. Das heilt. Die Ironie der Situation ist ihm deutlich bewusst.

„Hör mir zu: Auch wenn du jetzt nicht sprechen kannst, kannst du das Ganze jederzeit abbrechen. Klopfe drei Mal auf das Bett und ich höre sofort auf."

House schaut sie mit glasigen Augen an und nickt. Sie soll endlich anfangen, damit es aufhören kann! Er fragt sich, ob es diesmal Sex geben würde?

Die Frau geht einmal um das Bett herum und hebt die Jeans vom Boden auf. Sie zieht den Gürtel raus und sagt: „Nicht umdrehen, nicht die Arme bewegen."

House ist ganz still. Er hat den Gürtel gesehen und nun zittert er vor Erwartung. Seine Herrin nimmt die Schnallenseite in die Hand und blinzelt oft, in der Hoffnung, dass der Schleier vor den Augen weggeht. Sie holt aus und trifft einmal quer über seinen Hintern. Es ist ein perfekter Hieb. House zuckt zusammen, atmet heftig durch die Nase. Noch einmal holt sie aus und trifft ihn in der Pofalte. Lauren spürt die Nässe zwischen ihren Beinen.

Es ist nicht leicht, still zu halten. House möchte dem Schmerz ausweichen, aber sie hat es verboten. Ihr Wort hat Macht über ihn, ist so stark wie jede Fessel. Oh, wie soll er das abbrechen können? Ach, ja, drei Mal auf das Bett klopfen. Noch einmal holt seine Herrin aus, der Schlag ist sehr laut. Ohne ihm eine Atempause zu gönnen, schickt seine Herrin noch einige Schläge hinterher. Seine Schmerzlaute sind gedämpft. Er zittert am ganzen Leib, als sie fertig ist. Es tut weh. Erbärmlich weh - nicht nur auf seinem Hintern! Aber es reicht nicht. Die Frau beugt sich zu ihm herunter, streichelt über seinen Rücken. Dann wandert sie zu seinem Nacken und küsst ihn. House stöhnt.

Seine Herrin geht wieder zurück. Sie holt weitere Male aus und lässt diesmal keine Pausen dazwischen. House kann schlecht atmen - der Knebel verhindert nicht nur, dass er schreit. Nicht schreien zu können sperrt etwas in ihm ein. Als sie endlich eine Pause macht, ist er nass geschwitzt und atmet schwer und angestrengt, um genug Luft durch die Nase zu bekommen. Er wimmert, es tut so weh! Es tut so gut!

Er sieht nicht, dass seine Herrin die Enden des Gürtels tauscht und sehr weit ausholt. Der Aufschlag verursacht ein dumpfes Geräusch. House schreit in den Knebel. Wieder holt sie aus, wieder lässt sie ihm keine Pause, trifft ihn drei Mal mit der Schnalle. House schreit, wieder und wieder, sein Körper zittert, seine Arme können ihn kaum noch tragen. Der Knoten in ihm platzt und er weint. Der Schmerz des Abends wird aus seiner Seele gespült.

Lauren lässt den Gürtel auf den Boden fallen, damit er hört, dass sie damit fertig ist. Sie läuft um das Bett herum. Den kalten Boden unter den nackten Beinen kniet Lauren sich hin, schaut House ins Gesicht.

House sieht sie an, voller Ehrfurcht und Liebe. Er betet sie an - und er weint bitterlich. Lauren streicht ihm über das Gesicht. Zärtlich wischt sie die Tränen mit dem Daumen weg. Dann löst sie das Tape und zieht den Stoff aus seinem Mund. House holt tief Luft und schluchzt laut - er kann nicht aufhören, zu weinen. Seine Arme können ihn nicht mehr tragen und er sinkt in sich zusammen, während sich die Schlafzimmertür unbemerkt wieder leise schließt.

„Dreh dich um."

"Bitte nicht..." Er wollte nicht mehr Schmerz. Nicht heute Nacht.

„Du hast dir eine Belohnung verdient." Lauren legt ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken.

House entfaltet sich langsam und dreht sich um. Sein Hintern tut furchtbar weh! Er beobachtet Lauren, die auf das Bett steigt und sich über sein linkes Bein setzt. er kann sehen, dass sie erregt ist. House leckt sich die Lippen. Gestern war wunderbar gewesen, gegen eine Wiederholung hätte er nichts einzuwenden. Lauren streicht über die Narbe an seinem rechten Schenkel und beugt sich vor, um die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel zu küssen. House stöhnt. Ihre Hand streicht über seinen harten Penis. Er stöhnt lang gezogen. "Meine Herrin…" Seine Tränen versiegen langsam und er gleitet direkt hinüber in einen Zustand positiver Erregung. Sehr positiver Erregung…

Lauren leckt an seinem Skrotum, ihre Hände wandern über seine Brust. House spreizt seine Beine, soweit es geht und greift in ihre Haare "Bitte..."

Ihre Hand umfasst seinen Schaft, ihre Zunge leckt flüchtig über die Spitze und dann nimmt sie ihn in den Mund. House krallt sich in ihren Haaren fest, das Gefühl ist unglaublich geil! Aber Lauren entzieht sich seinem Willen und sieht ihn an. „Kondom?"

House überlegt. In der Hose musste doch eines sein... "Jeans", murmelt er.

Lauren steht auf und durchsucht die Taschen seiner Jeans. Sucht alle Taschen ein zweites Mal durch. „Hier ist keins."

"Doch! Hinten... links. Da ist ... Oh nein!" House lässt sich zurückfallen. "Das ist die Scheiß-Reservehose." Er hatte kein Gummi dabei. "Ich muss sterben!"

„Entspann Dich." Lauren steigt wieder auf das Bett, um sich erneut so einzurichten, wie sie eben saß. House sieht sie flehentlich an - wie soll er sich denn entspannen? Schon nimmt Lauren ihn wieder in den Mund. Sie hat nicht die Absicht, ihn zu quälen. Nicht jetzt. Während ihr Mund sich mit seinem Schaft beschäftigt, massiert sie mit einer Hand seine Hoden.

"Oh Gott..." Wie konnte sie nur so gut sein? Wie konnte sie so genau wissen, was er brauchte? Egal…

Die Frau wechselt: sie nimmt seinen Sack in den Mund. Sie saugt sanft, ihre Zunge reibt während ihre Hand seinen Schaft hart pumpt.

"Oh, fuck... Das ist... Lauren! Ich..." Seine Hüften stoßen in ihre Hand. Woher wusste sie das nur alles? Egal, es war unfassbar gut, was sie mit ihm anstellte!

Lauren macht konzentriert weiter. Sie hofft inständig, dass sie das Zeug gar nicht erst in den Mund bekommt!

"Ich... Oh, jetzt!" Er hält die Luft an. Noch eine Sekunde...

Ihre Zunge leckt über seine Eichel, dann drückt sie seinen Penis schnell wieder weg. Das bringt House zur Explosion. Er beißt sich auf die Lippe, um leise zu sein, schafft es aber nicht ganz. Er keucht laut beim ersten Schuss. Danach ist es nur ein Wimmern bis es vorbei ist und er tief Luft holt.

Lauren rutscht an seine Seite. Sie beugt sich über sein Gesicht und küsst ihn, streicht mit beiden Händen über seine Wangen.

"Danke, meine Herrin." Er lächelt sie an. "Darf ich Dich jetzt lecken?"

„Nein Greg, entspann dich jetzt."

"Bin ich..."

Wie konnte sie nur ablehnen? Lauren versteht sich selbst nicht, sie ist unfassbar erregt.

"Warum willst du mich nicht?"

„Heute.. Das war nur für dich. Ich erwarte keine Gegenleistung."

"Aber... ich möchte das tun! Bitte."

„Ich möchte jetzt nicht. Du sollst heute nichts mehr tun." Lauren denkt an die Situation mit seinem Vater. Der Schock sitzt immer noch, wenn auch mittlerweile mehr in ihr, als in ihm.

House versteht sie nicht. sie ist definitiv erregt - wieso will sie nicht? Er greift zwischen ihre Beine und stöhnt, als er fühlt WIE nass sie ist.

Lauren schluckt und schließt die Augen, um sich ein Stöhnen zu verkneifen. „Lass das!"

House zuckt zurück. Die Zurückweisung ist wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, vor allem da er noch so derart offen und ungeschützt ist, nach der Tortur der Schläge. Er entschuldigt sich kleinlaut.

„Du hattest heute schon so viele Wechselbäder Deiner Gefühle. Zu oft ist nicht gut." Ihre Lippen pressen sich sanft auf seine Stirn. Ihre Hände streichen durch sein Haar.

"Das ist Bullshit", murmelt House..

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Glaub mir. Entspann Dich einfach. Ich habe schon so viel von Dir genommen. Jetzt darfst Du auch mal nehmen." Sie schaut ihn an und hofft, dass er das akzeptiert und vor allem genießt.

Das war wieder irgend so eine Psycho-Kacke, denkt House. Gut, wenn sie nicht wollte, er war ja kein Vergewaltiger. Trotzdem... Es war bescheuert! Wie konnte man die Gelegenheit zum Orgasmus ausschlagen? "Weiber...", murmelt er

Frustriert leckt House sich die Finger ab, mit denen er ihr zwischen die Beine gegriffen hatte. //Hmmm... lecker! Schande aber auch!//

House nimmt ein paar Kleenex, die Lauren ihm besorgt hat. Während er sich mit großer Effizienz säubert, streckt sich Lauren neben ihm aus und schaut zu. Nach einer Weile merkt sie, dass sie sehr durstig ist. Sie nimmt die benutzten Tücher und geht zur Tür. „Willst du was zu trinken?"

"Ja, gerne. Wasser wäre gut." Er sieht sie immer noch nachdenklich an.

„Wo ist dein Shirt?" Im Dunkeln tastet sie auf dem Boden herum.

"Keine Ahnung..." Er gähnt herzhaft – die post-coitale Wärme und Müdigkeit übermannt ihn langsam.

„Ah!" Lauren findet es. Sie zieht es sich schnell über und geht aus dem Schlafzimmer.


	17. Chapter 17

Wilson tappt sehr vorsichtig im Dunkeln der unbekannten Wohnung herum. Er ist sehr abgelenkt und merkt gar nicht, dass sich im Schlafzimmer wieder was tut, bis er voll in Lauren hineinrennt. "Whoa!" Er macht eine instinktive Abwehrbewegung, was ihm einen guten Griff zu ihrer Brust bringt. Er reißt seine Hand wieder weg, als habe er sich verbrannt. "Oh.. sorry... Ich... ich hab Dich gar nicht bemerkt... Ich... war im Bad..."

Lauren atmet laut durch zusammengepresste Lippen aus. „Oh Mann, hast du mich erschrocken! Und fast umgeworfen.. Was verfolgt dich denn?" Sie versucht, etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen.

//Eine Latte wie sie im Buch steht// "Ähm... also, ich ... ähm war auf'm Klo."

//Ob Männer THC langsamer abbauen als Frauen?// „Möchtest du was trinken?"

"Gerne!" Wilson ist erleichtert über den Themawechsel.

„Ok, bin gleich wieder da." Die Frau geht in die Küche. Auf dem Weg dorthin zieht sie das Shirt hinten runter und hofft, dass man nichts sieht!

Wilson schaut ins Schlafzimmer - die Tür ist einen Spalt auf. Er kann sehen, dass House jetzt völlig entspannt auf dem Rücken liegt. Er schaut schnell weg, das geht ihn nichts an, denkt er streng. Er denkt an das, was er vorhin gesehen hat. Er kennt House schon verdammt lange, hat ihn oft genug am Boden gesehen, aber er kann sich nicht erinnern, dass der Mann je geweint hätte! Wilson macht ein paar vorsichtige Schritte in Richtung Küche - ein angestoßener Zeh ist ihm genug!

Lauren holt ein großes Glas und die Flasche Wasser. Sie schenkt Wilson ein und entschuldigt sich. „Warte, bin gleich wieder da. Greg wartet."

"Danke." Was wollte sie noch? Egal. Wilson tappt wie ein Blinder langsam zum Sofa zurück. Er schafft es, ohne noch einen Stuhl umzurennen.

House war allerdings direkt vom post-coitalen Hoch in einen tiefen Schlaf gerauscht. Er schnarcht leise und sieht sehr friedlich und entspannt aus, wie er so da liegt, alle Viere von sich gestreckt. Lauren stellt die Flasche Wasser neben das Bett und deckt House zu. Sie hofft, er würde sich noch irgendwie regen, so dass sie auch noch im Bett schlafen könnte.

Die Tür leise schließend, tapst Lauren ins Wohnzimmer. Sie merkt dabei, dass sie untenrum immer noch nichts anhat. Sie überlegt, umzukehren, zögert und entscheidet sich dann, so zu bleiben. Hier weht schließlich kein Wind und es ist dunkel. „Ist Dir kalt? Soll ich Dir noch eine Decke geben?"

"Danke, das ist ok." Wilson fühlt sich unwohl. Er hat Dinge gesehen, die nicht für ihn bestimmt waren. Hat sie ihn gesehen? Wird sie ihm jetzt das Fell über die Ohren ziehen? Sie war klar dazu in der Lage!

„Warte, ich hol dir ein Kissen, so geht das nicht."

"Das ist ok, wirklich. Danke." Wilson vergeht vor Schuldgefühlen. Am liebsten möchte er, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lässt, aber es ist ihre Wohnung, er kann sie nicht rausschmeißen. Und so lange sie hier ist, kann er nicht verschwinden, ohne unangenehme Fragen heraufzubeschwören.

„Die Couch ist fies.. Du wirst Morgen nicht mehr stehen können. Ich hole Dir jetzt ein Kissen." Sie geht ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ins Schlafzimmer, nimmt ein Kissen und geht wieder leise hinaus.

//Das passt doch - House wird nicht sitzen können. Wir können uns abwechseln//, denkt Wilson bissig.

Lauren gibt ihm das Kissen in der Dunkelheit. Sie versucht, etwas zu erkennen. „Brauchst Du noch was? Willst Du noch Wasser?"

Wilson versucht, in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Vorhin, nackt, hatte sie wirklich klasse ausgesehen! "Nein danke, ich bin versorgt."

„Okay, ist gut.. dann…" Lauren schweigt, eigentlich will sie nicht gehen. Sie wollte reden, sich unterhalten, ablenken.. Doch ob Wilson da so eine gute Wahl war.. //Er ist schön.. Gut, dass ich nichts sehe…//

"Ich... So lange ich ihn kenne, hat er noch nie auch nur eine Träne vergossen", sagt Wilson dann leise. Er weiß nicht, ob das gut oder richtig ist, was sie mit House anstellt. Ihn beunruhigt es, vor allem jetzt, da er es gesehen hatte. Sie hatte mit voller Wucht zugeschlagen!

„W..was?" Lauren versteht im ersten Moment gar nicht, was er meint und wie er jetzt darauf kommt. Dann dämmert es ihr. //Oh Scheiße!// „Hast.. hast Du gelauscht?"

"Ich.. ich hab das Bad gesucht." Er hatte nicht spannen wollen! "Ich weiß, das klingt nicht glaubwürdig. Ich würde nie..." Oh, verdammt, hätte er mal die Klappe gehalten!

„Hast Du gelauscht?" Ihre Stimme ist jetzt laut und klar.

"Ich bin doch kein Spanner!"

Lauren atmet laut aus. Sie schweigt ihn an und merkt – völlig Unwichtigerweise - wie kalt der Boden langsam wird.

"Verdammt, ich wollte in das blöde Bad. Dass ich falsch war, hab ich gemerkt, als ich die Tür aufgemacht habe. Es ist nicht so, als ob ich mich drum gerissen hätte, das mit anzusehen!"

Lauren schaut geschockt auf die dunkle Gestalt hinunter. „Du hast uns gesehen???"

//Scheiße. Scheiße, Scheiße. // Wilson schweigt. House würde sich bedanken!

„Oh Gott…"

Wilson steht auf. "Das hier hilft niemandem. Ich sollte jetzt gehen und das Ganze vergessen." Die Situation war total verfahren. Der Abend hatte gut angefangen, er hatte sogar geglaubt, etwas von dem, was Lauren erklärt hatte, zu verstehen, aber es zu SEHEN - lieber Gott, das war völlig anders!

„Nein, bleib hier. Es war ein Versehen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Das kann passieren. Es war unsere Schuld, wir hätten uns ruhig zusammenreißen können für einen Tag. Es.. war nur ein Versehen. Vergessen wir das."

"Ich kann das nicht vergessen", flüstert Wilson. "Da drin liegt der stolzeste Mann, den ich kenne und Du... " Er kann es nicht in Worte fassen, es ist zu ungeheuerlich für seinen Geist. Wilson hat nicht verstanden, dass House jederzeit hätte ausweichen können, da er nicht gefesselt war.

Lauren schluckt. „Lass uns bitte morgen darüber reden. Bleib jetzt hier und schlaf Dich aus."

Wie sollte er schlafen? "Gehst Du jetzt schlafen? Schläft ER?" Unvorstellbar. Das alles war völlig unvorstellbar, fremdartig, unverständlich.

„Er schläft, ich würde daneben liegen und nicht schlafen können - wenn er mir noch Platz gelassen hat."

"Und... es geht ihm gut?" Was für eine Frage? Wie konnte es House nach so einer Tracht Prügel gut gehen?

Lauren schluckt wieder „Ja. Bitte.. lass uns Morgen darüber reden."

"O-OK. Nur eine Frage noch." Wilson nickt in der Dunkelheit. "Warum kannst Du nicht schlafen?" Hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen?

//Ach du SCHEISSE... Was soll ich ihm sagen? Ich wollte ficken, aber House pennen lassen?// Sie zieht unbewusst an dem Shirt.

Wilson starrt auf ihre Hände. Es ist zu dunkel um sicher zu sein, aber der Casanova in ihm könnte schwören, dass sie halb nackt war. Wo war er hier nur hineingeraten?

//Scheiße, denk nach, Lauren!// „Bin wohl gut ausgeschlafen oder sowas…" Sie überkreuzt die Beine jetzt, in der Hoffnung, er würde nichts merken.

//Klar. // Wilson nickt und starrt auf ihre Beine. //Geht ihr einer ab oder was?// "Na dann... gute Nacht." //Ja, genau. Wir werden alle toll schlafen.//

„Ähm…" Lauren schweigt betreten. "Ja?", fragt Wilson schwach.

„Hast Du.. mich gesehen?"

"Was meinst Du?"

„Hast Du mich erkennen können in der Dunkelheit vorhin?" //Oh Mann Scheiße, ich stammel blöde vor mich hin und laufe aus. Wunderbar!//

"Wer hätte es denn sonst sein sollen?" //Ihre Zwillingsschwester, die im Schrank eingesperrt ist// Ihn würde nichts mehr wundern..

„Ich.. war nackt. Hast Du.. das erkennen können?" Lauren versinkt vor Scham im Boden.

"Es war dunkel", erinnert er sie. Mann, wie peinlich musste das noch werden?

„Ist gut.. dann.. gute Nacht." //Schnell weg hier!//

Wilson lässt langsam die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen. Vielleicht war das alles gar nicht wahr? Vielleicht war das nur der Joint? Er grübelt nach über das, was er gesehen hatte. Die nackte Frau - ihre schlanke Silhouette im Schimmer der Nacht, ihre kraftvollen Schläge… Wilson reibt sich über den Schritt. Und House - schwitzend und erregt trotz der Schmerzen, die sie ihm zufügte… Wilson greift in seine Hose. Er konnte und wollte nicht wissen, was an der Szene ihn mehr erregte - die schöne, junge Frau oder nackte, harte Männerkörper? Vielleicht war es auch nur der Umstand, dass es nicht für ihn bestimmt war, das zu sehen? Er beginnt langsam, zu wichsen. Wilson beschwört Details herauf, an die er sich erinnert: die aufgerichteten Brustwarzen Laurens, die unterdrückten Schreie seines besten Freundes. Wilson packt fester zu, schneller. Der Geruch - der ganze Raum hatte nach Sex gerochen. Intensiver Moschus-Duft, der ihm sofort in die Lenden geschossen war. Das Spiel ihrer Muskeln bei jedem Schlag. Das Geräusch des Leders auf Houses Körper. Er würde das nie mehr vergessen können! Er stöhnt. Das Weinen… Wilson kommt.

Wilson versinkt vor Scham über den Grund seiner Erregung. Er fühlt sich schmutzig. Er kann nicht schlafen, nicht aufhören, zu denken. Er versteht sich selbst nicht mehr! Wie konnte er Lust empfinden beim Anblick solcher Qualen? Wieso hatte er das nicht beendet? Warum hatte er nur dagestanden und ZUGESEHEN? Weil es ihn schon da erregt hatte und er es nur nicht erkannt hatte? Nicht erkennen wollte? Wilson stöhnt erneut auf. Er war kaum besser als Lauren. Oder House.

Die morbide Ästhetik von Houses gekrümmtem Körper ging ihm nicht aus dem Sinn. Er hätte gerne sein Gesicht gesehen. Seine Augen, aber er hatte eine schlechte Perspektive erwischt und von Beiden nur die Silhouetten von schräg hinten gesehen. Er hätte am liebsten seine Hand über den gespannten Rücken gleiten lassen… Wie es sich wohl anfühlte, wenn House unter dem Schlag zuckte? Wurde der Mann mit jedem Schlag von ihr härter?

Oh Scheiße, was phantasierte er sich denn hier zusammen? Wilson schlägt den Kopf gegen die Lehne. //Schluss! Denk an was anderes! Julie. Ja. Julie.. Laurens straffe Brüste... STOP!// Wilson stöhnt verzweifelt auf.


	18. Chapter 18

Der Wecker in Houses Handy piepst. Nach einem Moment heftigster Desorientierung kapiert er, wo er ist, dreht sich auf die Seite und sieht Lauren an. Er lächelt sie an, fährt mit den Fingern über ihr Gesicht und flüstert: "Hey…" Lauren kuschelt sich wortlos an ihn heran und House küsst sie. Mit der Wachheit kommt die Übelkeit. House MUSS ins Bad! "Sorry." Er eilt so schnell er kann dorthin und knallt die Tür zu.

Lauren schaut ihm erschrocken hinterher. Aus dem off ertönen Würgegeräusche. Sie starrt an die Decke und erinnert sich an Gestern. //Ob Wilson es ihm erzählen wird?// Ihr Magen knurrt leise.

Als House wiederkommt, sieht er etwas mitgenommen aus - Kotzen am Morgen bringt Kummer und Sorgen.

„Alles.. OK?", fragt sie vorsichtig. //Natürlich nicht//

"Ja." Er ist das so gewöhnt, für House ist es ein leidiger Normalzustand geworden.

„Ich.. mach mal Kaffee.. oder willst Du lieber Tee?" Die Frau steht auf und geht zur Tür, noch immer trägt sie nichts ausser Houses Shirt.

House blickt sie entgeistert an. "Willst Du mich umbringen?"

„Ich zum Beispiel trinke keinen Kaffee und ich lebe, glaube ich." Sie taumelt etwas durch die Gegend, ihr ist übel.

"Hey, alles klar?" House mustert sie aufmerksam - sie ist ein wenig blass um die Nase, findet er.

„Ja, geht schon."

"Kreislauf?"

„Denke ja."

House greift nach ihrem Handgelenk, fühlt mit routiniertem Griff ihren Puls.

„Es geht schon."

"Du solltest nicht kiffen. Das ist sowieso illegal", erklärt er ganz trocken. „Ist das die neue Mode?", fragt House und zeigt auf sein Hemd "Oben hui und Unten zum Anbeißen?" Er hebt das Hemd etwas hoch, um besser sehen zu können.

Lauren grinst ihn an und geht wortlos in die Küche. Auf dem Weg dorthin schaut sie auf die Couch und erwartet eine schlafende Gestalt in unbequemer Kleidung. Stattdessen sieht sie lediglich eine ordentlich zusammengelegte Decke.

House steigt in seine Boxers. "Willsst Du Dir nicht was anziehen?" Er stülpt sein gebrauchtes T-Shirt über und kämpft mit seiner Jeans.

„James ist schon weg", ruft sie aus der Küche.

"Oh. Na ja, der will vermeiden, dass ich ihn aufziehe, schätze ich." Er kommt langsam aus dem Schlafzimmer.

„Das ist verständlich. Musst Du heute nicht arbeiten?"

"Ja." House stöhnt. "Mir tut alles weh..."

Lauren geht zu ihm, streicht über seinen Arm. „Und was ist mit Deinem Bein?"

"Geht so." Er langt in seine Jeans und holt das frische Döschen hervor, dass Wilson ihm gestern gebracht hatte.

„Wann bist Du heute fertig?", fragt Lauren, während sie Wasser aufsetzt.

"Keine Ahnung. Wir wissen nicht, was lost ist. Du solltest nicht mit mir rechnen." Erfahrungsgemäß würde es spät werden, er würde vielleicht im Krankenhaus schlafen - wenn er Schlaf bekäme! House umarmt sie, atmet sie. "Hmmm... Du riechst gut!"

„Du kannst Duschen gehen, wenn Du willst."

"DAS ist deutlich!" House zieht eine Grimasse und lässt Lauren los.

„Hast Du vor, noch nach Hause zu fahren? Wenn Du hier duschst, bleibt mehr Zeit für uns." Lauren umarmt ihn und küsst seinen Hals.

"Hmm… tu das nicht... Ich muss gleich wichtige Doktor-Sachen machen." Er greift nach ihrem Po.

„An mir?" Sie fährt mit einer Hand unter sein T-Shirt.

"Jetzt wo Du es vorschlägst..." Er knöpft sein Hemd auf, dass ihr unfassbar gut steht. Aber dann klopft es an der Tür.

Lauren grinst ihn an, amüsiert sich jetzt schon wegen seines Augenrollens. Sie knöpft das Hemd wieder zu und geht zur Tür.

"Willst Du nicht mal was anziehen????"

„Oh, stimmt, mach ich gleich." Sie greift nach dem Türknauf.

"Wie 'gleich'? Du kannst doch so nicht die Tür aufmachen!" House hinkt ins Schlafzimmer und schmeißt ihr ein zusammengeknülltes Laken an den Kopf. Lauren wickelt sich ein und macht die Tür auf. „"Oh, hey." Sie sieht Wilson überrascht an.

"Morgen." Er ist etwas verlegen. Wilson hatte nicht schlafen können und fand es wäre das Mindeste, die erwiesene Gastfreundschaft irgendwie zu erwidern. "Ich hab Frühtsück besorgt." Wilson balanciert ein Tray mit drei Kaffee und hält in der anderen Hand einen Tüte mit Croissants und Bagels. House ist im Bad verschwunden.

„Oh.. danke." Sie schaut ihn etwas hilflos an während sie mit einer Hand das Laken festhält, weist sie mit der anderen herein. Wilson ist sehr verlegen - ihr Aufzug schreit 'nackt'!

„Warte, ich zieh mich mal eben an."

"Ja." Er findet, das sei eine sehr gute Idee..

Lauren geht ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie die Kleidung vom Boden aufsammelt. Sie zieht sich etwas über und geht auf dem Weg zurück dann kurz ins Bad. „Alles klar?"

"Ja." House steht vor ihrer Toilette und pinkelt. „Eer war das?"

„James, er hat Frühstück besorgt." Lauren beobachtet House grinsend.

Der Strahl versiegt. House ist es nicht gewöhnt, beobachtet zu werden. //Nimm dich zusammen!// Er entspannt sich und bringt es zu Ende. Lauren schaut ihm dabei noch immer zu, räuspert sich und will wortlos aus dem Bad gehen.

"Hey! Warte!" Er stoppt sie.

Sie dreht sich um und schaut ihn fragend an.

"Die Vorführung war doch nicht umsonst!" Er deutet auf seine Lippen. Lauren gibt ihm lächelnd einen Kuss und geht dann aus dem Bad in die Küche.

Wilson sitzt alleine im Wohnzimmer und grübelt. Soll er es House erzählen? Muss er das tun? Oder wäre es besser, es einfach zu vergessen? Er beobachtet Lauren beim Tischdecken während die Geräusche aus dem Bad verraten, dass House wach ist. Wilson schaut auf die Uhr. Er würde zu spät kommen. Das war eine Seltenheit.

Lauren schaut Wilson an. //Entweder du findest dich damit ab, dass er es gesehen hat und schweigst ihn an oder du verhältst dich normal!// „Wann musst Du los?"

"Oh, ich komme sowieso zu spät." Wilson winkt ab. "Ich habe heute keine wichtigen Termine, sonst wäre ich längst weg."

„Achso, ist gut. Und.. hast Du gut geschlafen?"

"Du hattest Recht: das Sofa ist ein Folterinstrument! Mein Hals ist völlig steif."

Lauren lächelt ihn mitleidig an. „Frag Greg, ob er Dich massiert." //Aus zwei Gründen: erstens, ich werd dich nicht anfassen können nach gestern Abend und zweitens, er wird mich killen, wenn ich es tun würde//

Wilson lacht. "Klar. Eer würde mir den Nacken mit ein paar Stockschlägen lockern!"

Sie lacht laut auf, geht kurz in die Küche und macht sich einen Tee fertig. Mit einer grossen Tasse bewaffnet kommt Lauren wieder. Sie sieht Wilson an, der sich immer noch den Nacken reibt. Es knirscht und knackt laut, wenn er den Hals bewegt. Lauren stellt die Tasse ab und setzt sich zu ihm. Sie massiert etwas seine Schultern, dann irgendwie den Nacken. Ihre Handgriffe sind schwach. „Gut?"

"Gott, ja! Oh, ja, genau da..."

House kommt ins Wohnzimmer. Seine Augen verengen sich, er bleibt einen Moment stehen, bevor er zum Sofa hinkt. "Machts Spaß?" Er greift sich einen Kaffee und bleibt vor den Beiden stehen.

Lauren zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass die Couch schlimm ist."

"Ich wusste nicht, dass etwas in der Form eines Sofas geeignet ist, einen Querschnitt zu verursachen", jammert Wilson.

"Naja, sie heilt dich ja gerade. Bald stehst Du sicher wieder", grummelt House.

Lauren runzelt die Stirn und wirft House einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Schweigend massiert sie weiter Wilsons völlig steifen Nacken. „Ist gut so?"

"Göttlich..." Wilson seufzt. Lauren hat begnadete Hände!

Houses Handy klingelt - es ist das Krankenhaus. Er meldet sich mit vollem Mund aber seine Augen bleiben auf Lauren und Wilson fixiert. "Dr. Chase, sie sind schon wach… Auf keinen Fall! Dann brechen sie die Wehen eben ab!.. Ach, wirklich? Das Baby will kommen? Seit wann haben die Wahlrecht? Das Kind bleibt, wo es ist: in der Mutter. Basta… Dann tackern Sie sie eben zu!... Ergebnisse kann... ja... nein, das ist wohl kaum der Fall…. Ist mir egal, was sie der Mutter erzählen, sehen sie zu, dass das Kind drin bleibt! Ja, ja…. Soll ich Ihnen das Händchen halten, oder was?"

Laurens verkniffen- zufriedenes Lächeln wegen Wilsons Seufzer verschwindet. Sie schaut House an und hört dann auf, zu massieren. „Kann ich Dich später anrufen?"

Zwei Augenpaare sehen sie an. "Klar. Ich ... ich muss los. Mein Patient nippelt ab und die Mutter glaubt, es 'will jetzt geboren werden'. Mann!" In Wirklichkeit stieß der Wirtsorganismus Mutter den sterbenden Untermieter ab. Idioten, wohin man blickte! Er umarmt Lauren und küsst sie, streichelt ihre Wange. "Tut mir leid. Ich muss los." Es macht ihm keine Freude, die Beiden jetzt alleine zu lassen. Gegen Wilson käme er nicht an, wenn der es darauf anlegen sollte!

„Ist gut." Sie steht auf und begleitet House zur Tür. „Wann kann ich Dich anrufen? Ist egal oder?"

"Ja. Wenn ich nicht drangehe, bin ich beschäftigt. Versuchs einfach ein paar Mal." Er umarmt sie noch einmal. House bedauert den überhasteten Abgang, aber sein Patient war seine Verpflichtung! „Machs gut, Baby." flüstert er in ihr Ohr.

Lauren lächelt ihn an und küsst ihn. „Ist gut."

"Bye." Er küsst sie nochmal, während er rückwärts die Wohnung verlässt. Lauren schaut ihm hinterher. Dann, als er um die Ecke ist, schliesst sie die Tür.

Wilson beobachtet den Austausch erstaunt. Da ist so viel Zärtlichkeit zu sehen, nichts, was irgendwie mit Beherrschung, Unterwerfung oder Quälerei zu tun hätte. Er hatte irgendwie vermutet, das hier wäre... anders. Aber er sieht nur einen närrisch verknallten House und eine schüchtern verliebte Lauren.

Die dreht sich nun um und schaut Wilson an. „Mehr?" Sie setzt sich wieder neben ihn.

"Ähm... Es ist schon viel besser!" Er möchte es nicht übertreiben. "Wo lernt man sowas?"

„Weiss nicht, ich hab doch gar keine Kraft." Lauren zuckt mit den Schultern.

Wilson testet seinen Hals - deutlichst besser! "Das ist ja nicht nur eine Frage der Kraft."

Lauren lächelt ihn an, „Komm, ich kenne meine Couch." Sie massiert weiter. Wilson stöhnt wohlig und entspannt sich mit der Zeit völlig. Lauren lauscht neugierig während sie überlegt, ob sie einfach mit ihm reden soll. „Und.. wann bist Du heute fertig?"

"Gegen Sechs. Ich mach heute Papierkrieg. Die letzten Tage war ich faul - das rächt sich jetzt." Es war nett, sich mal mit jemandem über solche Kleinigkeiten zu unterhalten!

„Achso. Wenn Du magst, kannst Du vorbeikommen. Ich werd heute recht früh anfangen." //Anfangen, kranke Typen zu vermöbeln//.

"Ja, warum nicht?" Der gestrige Abend war ja gut gelaufen. Zumindest, bis er sich verirrt hatte. Aber das war kaum Laurens Schuld. Vielleicht verstand er mal, was Lauren an House fand? Vielleicht verstand er mal IRGENDWAS von dieser Beziehung!

„Ok. Was soll ich kochen?"

"Kochen?" Wilson ist total perplex. "Ich dachte, ich hole was beim Chinesen oder so." Selbstgekochtes Essen hatte er seit Jahren ausser zu Hanukah nicht mehr serviert bekommen!

„Du kannst doch nicht immer was holen. Ich mach uns schon irgendwie was. Mit viel Fleisch für Dich."

Wilson lacht. "Ich bin schon ein grosser Junge. Ich wachse nicht mehr weiter." Wilson macht seinen Kaffee leer und schaut nochmal auf seinen Uhr - sein Team würde jetzt ein Suchkommando aussenden! "Ich muss wirklich los, sonst glauben die, ich sei verloren gegangen." //War er auch... Irgendwie...//

„Oh, ist gut.. Du hast aber noch gar nichts gegessen. Bleib noch ein paar Minuten und iss wenigstens was."

Wilson lächelt. "Das ist MEIN Satz!" Er greift ein Croissant - eine Sünde; die Woche würde sein Körper verschmerzen - und den verschmähten dritten Kaffee. Lauren schweigt ihn an. //Wir werden uns noch im Kreis bemuttern//, denkt sich Wilson.

Lauren fällt wie immer nichts ein, was sie sagen könnte. Gestern Nacht hat sie völlig verschreckt, der Typ hielt sie jetzt nicht mehr für eine Nutte, sondern für absolut krank! Sie hält sich an ihrem Tee fest, um ihr Schweigen zu rechtfertigen.

Wilson mampft still vor sich hin, fragt sich, worüber sie reden sollen. Ausser House und Theater haben sie keine Gemeinsamkeiten... Über House mag er nach der letzten Nacht wirklich nicht sprechen. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass der Diagnostiker sich für's Frühstück nicht gesetzt hatte!

Wilson stand auf. "OK, bevor sie die Polizei alarmieren... und vielen Dank für das Sofa. Das war eine Erfahrung, die ich meinem schlimmsten Feind nicht wünsche. Zwinge mich bitte das nächste Mal, ein Taxi zu nehmen, ja?" //Oder zerr mich in Dein Bett, das ist auch OK.// In seinen braunen Augen funkelt der Schalk und Laruen grinst zurück.

„Ist gut.. Vielleicht kauf ich eine neue Couch." Sie lächelt immer noch //Er ist eigentlich sehr nett. Er ist Houses bester Freund und somit hätten wir auch ohne das unangenehme Gespräch von gestern miteinander auskommen müssen//, grübelt sie. Sie überlegt, ob sie es sagen soll - hofft, es ist nicht ein Schritt zu weit.

"Die Investition würde sich auf jeden Fall lohnen!" Wilson beschließt, mal ein weing im Internet zu recherchieren - hoffentlich waren die Seiten nicht gesperrt - im Hotel hatte er keinen Zugang.

„Du bist willkommen."

"Danke..." Ein wenig verwirrt verlässt Wilson die Wohnung und fährt schnell ins PPTH.

In der Klinik angekommen lässt House sich von seinen Schergen auf den aktuellen Stand bringen, bevor er sich auf den Weg zur Patientin macht. Die wird nun nicht nur engmaschig überwacht, sondern zusätzlich am Wehenschreiber hängt und Wehenhemmende Mittel bekommt.

„Hi. Ich bin Dr. House."

„Die anderen Ärzte sagten, er dürfte noch nicht geboren werden. Warum nicht? Die Natur –„

„Die Natur hat recht. Ja. So gesehen… Wir wissen nicht, was ihr Sohn hat. Ihr Körper weiß das auch nicht. Was er aber weiß ist, dass es mit dem Untermieter schlecht steht. Drum wirft er ihn raus. Das ist besser als eine Sepsis." House schaut sich die Vitalfunktionen flüchtig an. „Das ist das Blöde an ‚der Natur'; sie hat noch nicht mitbekommen, dass wir jetzt Krankenhäuser haben."

„Er stirbt?" Die werdende Mutter ist völlig schockiert. Das war ihr bisher nicht klar gewesen.

„Nein. Wir internieren werdende Mütter, weil uns das scharf macht. Und wir operieren Feten im Rahmen unerlaubter Exerimente. Was glauben Sie, wozu das alles hier dient?" Warum war er hierhergekommen? Chases Anruf hatte ihm doch schon klar gemacht, dass sie dämlich war!

„Wenn er jetzt rauskommt: ganz sicher. Der beste Platz für den Kleinen ist nun einmal der Uterus. Und da wird er auch bleiben, so lange es sich irgendwie einrichten lässt. Tut mir leid, Sie werden noch ein paar Tests mitmachen müssen."

„Wann werden Sie denn wissen, was er hat?"

„Sobald er ein bisschen kooperativer geworden ist. In der Zwischenzeit machen wir noch ein paar wichtige Doktor-Sachen mit Ihnen beiden." House verließ den Raum, mit den Gedanken schon bei den Bildern des MRT, die Foreman wohl schon aufgehängt hatte.

„Ah, ein junges, unverbildetes Hirn! Frei von Vorurteilen", verkündet House schon von Weitem beim Anblick der Bilder.

„Leider nicht ohne Fehler", kommentiert Chase. Er deutet auf einen Fleck im Kleinhirn. Winzig. Solide. Ein kleines Krickel-Krackel in dem sonst jungfräulichen Hirn.

„Ist Ihnen der Edding draufgefallen?", feixt House, dessen Augen auf das Bild fixiert sind.

„Nein."

„Beginnende Raumforderung?", bietet Foreman an.

„Infarkt?", ist Chases Theorie.

„Es könnte eine Narbe eines früheren Geschehens sein."

„Klar. Mütter pulen ständig mit Nadeln in den Hirnen ihrer Parasiten herum. Das sind alles Scheiß-Ideen, Leute!" Sie waren alle möglich und die Prognosen samt und sonders miserabel. „Besorgen Sie die bisherigen Ultraschall-Aufnahmen und finden Sie raus, ob das wächst. Cameron, Sie machen das." Seine Immunologin rauscht pflichtschuldigst davon.

„Foreman, finden Sie raus, wie weit die Wahrnehmung des Kindes anonsten normal ist. Hören kann er ja, das hat er zur Genüge bewiesen. Und wenn Sie es schaffen, ein EEG zu machen, kaufe ich Ihnen ein Mittagessen."

„Soll ich die Elektroden auf die Fruchtblase kleben?"

„Ach, sein Sie mal bisschen kreativ. Nehmen Sie die Hintertür oder suchen Sie ein gekipptes Fenster. Darin haben Sie doch Übung." House starrte weiter auf die Bilder. Was auch immer es war, es war bedrohlich. Wenn es wuchs, war es vielleicht Krebs und sie konnten was tun. Andererseits war Krebs in dem Alter recht ungewöhnlich. Wilson! House marschiert nach nebenan, aber das Büro ist immer noch verschlossen. Wo blieb der denn so lange?

Das Warten lässt seinen Gedanken freien Raum, um abzudriften. Sowas ist er nicht gewöhnt. Konzentrationsstörungen hatte er noch nie gehabt. Das musste sich ändern, und zwar pronto!

House marschiert in die 3. Etage und als er hört, dass Stern gerade keine Sitzung hat, platzt er in ihr Büro hinein. "Ich platze!", verkündet er atemlos und knallt die Tür hinter sich zu.

Stern dreht sich etwas erschrocken um. „Was ist los, Dr. House?"

"Ich..." Er tigert im Raum auf und ab, "Ich hab da so viele Ungereimtheiten aber SIE", er zeigt auf Stern, "sagen, ich darf das nicht thematisieren. Sie lügt mich an. Ich muss mir ständig auf die Zunge beissen!" Und das fällt ihm wahnsinnig schwer!

Dr. Stern schaut ihn etwas baff an. Sie kann kaum etwas mit dem, was er sagt, anfangen. „Setzen Sie sich doch ersteinmal."

"Ich steh lieber, Danke." Er stoppt und stützt sich mit beiden Händen auf den Stock, den er vor sich stellt.

„Wer lügt? Und womit?"

"Da ist 'ne Frau, die wird 25 Jahre alt, ohne einen Orgasmus zu haben. Das finde ich schon an sich eine Leistung." Er beginnt wieder, auf und ab zu hinken. "Aber sie bläst wie eine Göttin. Frauen mögen nicht blasen. Ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber das ist wohl so." Er stoppt, sieht Stern scharf an. "Wie kommt jemand ohne Sex zu derart genauem Wissen, was einen Mann so richtig scharf macht?"

„Ähm, Dr. House, schätzen Sie sich doch einfach glücklich. Sowas gibt es durchaus, dass eine Frau noch keinen Orgasmus gehabt hat." Dr. Stern notiert sich gleich etwas.

"Cool, ich kann mir ja ein Schild umhängen." Er denkt laut weiter. "An der Arbeit kanns nicht liegen. Sie sagt, sie hat keinen Sex.." Er merkt seinen Faux-Pas und stöhnt laut.

Stern runzelt die Stirn und lächelt wie immer bedeckt. "Was ist sie denn von Beruf, Dr. House?"

//Sie wird mich umbringen...// "Ähm... Sie hat einen ... etwas ungewöhnlichen Beruf... Die meisten Leute können damit nichts anfangen. Die denken sie ist eine Nutte." //Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!// "Lauren arbeitet als Domina."

„Achso." Sterns Stift ist pausenlos im Einsatz. „In einem Studio?"

"Ja."

Tinte bedeckt das Papier mehr und mehr. „Und wie alt, sagten Sie, ist sie?" Wieder ist dieses dämliche Lächeln in Stern Gesicht.

"Fünfundzwanzig. Das ist legal."

„Und wo haben sie sich kennengelernt?"

"Was spielt das für eine Rolle?" House hat absolut keine Lust, hier irgendwas über sich preiszugeben! Nicht bei Dr. Stern!

„Ich versuche, etwas über Ihre Beziehung zu erfahren, wenn Ihre Freundin denn schon nicht kommt." Das Lächeln ist wahrscheinlich in einer aufwendigen kosmetischen OP auf ihrem Gesicht verankert worden, vermutet House.

"Wir haben kein Problem damit, wie wir uns getroffen haben, wir haben ein Problem damit, was da im Bett passiert - oder eben nicht." Die Zurückweisung der vergangenen Nacht sticht immer noch.

„Was passiert denn dort?" Wieder schwebt der Stift über dem Papier, bereit, zuzuschlagen.

House setzt sich nun doch hin, wenn auch sehr, sehr vorsichtig. "Wir hatten jetzt doch schon einmal Sex. Ich glaube, es hat ihr auch ganz gut gefallen. Sie... ich denke, sie kam, aber... naja, ich hab ihr gesagt, sie solls hat tun - sie hat's unter sich gehen lassen." Er zuckt die Schultern. "Aber gestern Abend..." Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Wir hatten kein Kondom und deswegen hat sie mir einen geblasen. Als ich sie dann lecken wollte... Sie wollte nicht. Sie war erregt! Aber sie... wollte mich nicht... irgendwie..." House merkt gar nicht, dass er verletzt klingt.

Der Stift entleert sich auf dem Papier. Zeile um Zeile verschandelt er jungfräuliches Papier, besudelt es mit vernichtenden Urteilen - da ist House sich sicher. „Hat sie etwas dazu gesagt?"

"Naja, ich dachte, sie meinte es nicht ernst, aber sie hat mich angefahren, ich solle es sein lassen, sie anzufassen. Und... ich hätte ihr schon so viel gegeben, ich solle es einfach mal geniessen, ohne zurückzuzahlen." Den letzten Teil sagt er mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme.

Stern schaut ins Leere. Dann noch einmal auf die Notizen und überlegt. „Haben Sie mit ihr schon über eine Therapie gesprochen?"

"Ja. Sie will nicht wirklich. Sie... sie würde vielleicht kommen, wenn ich mitgehen würde. Als moralische Unterstützung."

„Das wäre sehr hilfreich, denn Sie sind als ihr Lebensgefährte eine grosse Stütze. Reden Sie weiter mit ihr. Sie müssen ihr klar machen, dass es ihr zu Gute kommt."

House nickt. "Hören Sie... " Er braucht eine Anleitung! "Ich befürchte, sie ist aufs Übelste missbraucht worden. Ich weiß, dass sie keine Ferndiagnosen stellen - im Gegensatz zu mir - aber... wenn Sie sowas vermuten... Im College hatte ich mal ne Freundin, die ist vergewaltigt worden. Sie hat's natürlich nicht erzählt." Er rauft sich die Haare. "Die Sache ist eines Nachts völlig schief gelaufen, weil's ein bisschen wilder wurde. Ich würde sowas gerne vermeiden." Er sieht Stern an, sein Hundeblick sagt nur 'Bitte, hilf mir hier weiter!'

„Ich kann Ihnen, so gern ich es auch tun würde, nichts sagen, da das bisher einfach viel zu wenig ist, was ich über ihre Freundin…" sie liest nach, „Lauren und auch über Sie weiss. Daher sollten Sie es auch in Erwägung ziehen, auch mal ohne Lauren zu mir zu kommen."

"Wozu?" Sein Misstrauen ist sofort geweckt.

„Damit ich etwas über sie und ihr Verhalten Lauren gegenüber und vor allem ihre Reaktionen erfahren kann. Sie können natürlich auch nur mit ihr herkommen, aber dann würde alles sehr lange dauern, da ich selbst immer etwas im Dunklen tappe."

"Hmm." Sie erpresst ihn! Verwendet seine Sorge; Lauren frech gegen ihn. Nun gut, er würde nur einfach gut aufpassen müssen, was er hier sagte, dann würde das schon klappen. "Macht Sinn, denke ich." Er steht auf, seufzt frustriert. "Dann bis morgen früh zum Vorgespräch." Sein Pager piepst hektisch.

„Ja, bis morgen, um halb zehn." Mies gelaunt macht House sich auf den Weg zu seinen Welpen, die ihm aufgeregt, wie die Hühner erzählen, dass die Therapie anzuschlagen scheint. "Na, da bin ich aber überrascht!", schnauzt er und geht an seinen Computer. Er tut so, als würde er surfen - aber er kann sich nicht konzentrieren. Er fragt sich, was mit Lauren passiert war. Er tappte im Dunkeln, aber eine Null-Acht-Fünfzehn-Vergewaltigung war sicher nicht die Ursache. Sein Hirn ratterte, versuchte, unklare Symptome zusammenzufügen. Aber er war kein Psychologe. Die menschliche Seele war für ihn ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln! Ihr Verhalten ließ vermuten, dass sie nicht viele Sexualpartner gehabt hatte. Aber ihre Zunge... Schon der Gedanke daran verursachte ihm eine Erektion! Er hatte von Kindern gelesen, die von ihren Eltern 'vermietet' wurden. Nein. Nein, das... das konnte und wollte er sich nicht vortellen! Und verdammt, aber was waren das denn für Kerle, die es ihrer Freundin nicht ordentlich besorgten? Es machte doch nur halb so viel Spaß, wenn die Partnerin einfach nur dalag und es ertrug. Das war für House unverstädnlich! Er fand es geil, wenn seine Frauen so richtig heiß waren wegen dem, was er mit ihnen anstellte. Aber immer wieder sah er im Geiste eine jüngere Lauren, die von irgendwelchen alten Säcken benutzt wurde wie ein Kleenex. Ihm wurde übel. Verdammt! Hatte sie nicht mal gesagt 'Bei mir war's genauso', als er auf seinen sadistischen Vater angespielt hatte? Nein. nein, nein. Es war eine Sache, wenn der eigene Vater einen aus falsch verstandener Pädagogik heraus ins Krankenhaus prügelte, in Schränke sperrte oder zum Gespött der Nachbarschaft machte. Aber... sich... SO am eigenen Kind zu vergehen... Er humpelte auf's Klo und kotzte.

Die halbe Nacht verbrachten sie damit, das Kind stabil zu halten. Dann kollabierte die Mutter, die die hohen Dosen an Medis nicht mehr verkraftete. Sie mussten das Kind holen, es gab kein zurück mehr. Alles stand bereit, die Frühgeborenen-Intensiv war in Alarmbereitschaft und House konnte mal wieder nur warten… Was ihn auf eine Idee brachte: wenn er Stacys Akte hatte lesen können, warum nicht sehen, was Stern so notiert hatte? Teilweise hatte die Frau ja wie eine wilde herumgekritzelt. Er musste einfach wissen, was mit Lauren los war! Seine Sorge brachte ihn fast um! Und so schlich er sich - bewaffnet mit allen Tricks, die er von Foreman gelernt hatte - in die Psychiatrische Abteilung.


	19. Chapter 19

Wilson bringt noch einmal eine Flasche Wein mit und - weil Lauren offensichtlich Schokoloade mag, besorgt er ein paar Tafeln erlesene Bitterschokolade - mit Chili, Ingwer und einige Hochprozent-Kakao- sorten. So erscheint er an Laurens Tür. Er klopft an.

Lauren legt das Saxophon weg und schlendert zur Tür. „Hey." Sie umarmt Wilson lächelnd.

"Hi!" Er erwiedert die Umarmung etwas linkisch, weil er beide Hände voll hat. Er lächelt zurück.

„Komm rein, ich wärme das Essen mal eben auf."

"Hmm... Das riecht so schon lecker! Was gibt's denn?" Wilson legt ab, er hat sich den Garderobentrick gemerkt und hängt seinen Mantel ordentlich auf und stellt die Schuhe daneben auf den Boden. Er dackelt zur Küche, die kleine Hochglanzpapiertüte in der Hand. "Ich dachte, weil wir dir alle Glücklichmacher weggefuttert haben...", reicht ihr die Tüte mit den Schokoladen.

„Oh, dankesehr." Lauren schenkt ihm ein Lächeln. „Und für dich gibts jetzt Steak."

"Steak? Oh je, ich werde morgen lange joggen müssen, um das abzubauen!" Er grinst

„Du joggst? Wann gehst du morgen?" Sie schiebt einen grossen Teller in die Mikrowelle.

"Gleich nach dem Aufstehen. Von sech bis sieben. Früher sind wir zusammen abends gelaufen aber..." Wilson zuckt die Schultern.

„Hm.. Wie wärs, wenn wir beide mal gehen?" Die Frau öffnet den Kühlschrank und drückt ihm ein Bier in die Hand.

"Warum nicht?" Alleine zu laufen war völlig asozial, fand Wilson.

„Musst du morgen arbeiten?"

"Ja." Er sieht sie komisch an. "Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber als Leiter einer Abteilung arbeitet man - theoretisch - Montags bis Freitags von Neun bis Fünf. Und ein bisschen an den Wochenenden, damit man sich in der Freizeit nicht so langweilen muss. Sie sorgen wirklich gut für uns."

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich nicht auswendig kenne." Lauren grinst ihn frech an.

"Hey, du weißt über mich doch weit mehr als umgekehrt!"

Lauren denkt an die Nacht. Naja..."Nein, so sehr interessiere ich mich nicht für dich." Sie sieht Wilson herausfordernd an.

"Da bin ich ja beruhigt. House würde sonst Hackfleisch aus uns beiden machen." //Würde er nicht, aber... Er würde sich selbst zerfleischen und das wäre schlimmer...//

Lauren schaut ihn überrascht an und lacht dann.

"Kann ich irgendwie helfen?"

„Nein nein, geht schon. Ich hoffe, Bier ist ok, habe keinen Wein mehr da." Sie schiebt den zweiten Teller in die Mikrowelle, die Hälfte der Portion von Wilson.

"Ha-ha! Ich hab' alles bedacht!" Wilson mimt Supermann, "allerdings ist es Weißwein."

„Super! Oh.. Weisswein? Gib her."

"Und diesmal sogar mit ordentlichem Schraubverschluss."

Lauren lächelt. Sie stellte den Wein kalt und greift nach Besteck. „Setz dich, bin gleich da."

"Jawohl. gib mir noch die Gläser mit." Wilson rauscht ab, stellt die Gläser hin und sieht sich noch ein bisschen um. "Warst du das vorhin, mit dem Jazz-Saxophon?" Mit den Tellern balancierend kommt Lauren ins Wohnzimmer. „Ja."

"Cool! Damit hast du House bei den Eiern, das schwör ich dir!" Wilson schnuppert am Essen. "Hmmm... Ich hab keine Ahnung, wann mir zuletzt jemand was gekocht hat."

„Tut mir leid, in der Küche ist es so eng, deswegen musst du dich an diesem niedrigen Tisch abquälen." Lauren hockt sich kurzerhand auf den Boden.

"Hey, immerhin gibt's hier Gläser, Besteck UND selbstgekochtes Essen!" Niedrige Tische war er gewöhnt. Er schneidet das Steak an - medium, so wie er es mag. Es ist butterzart. "Hmmm... Da geht einem ja einer ab!" Betroffen schaut er Lauren an. "Entschuldige, das... ist so rausgerutscht. Schlechter Einfluss..."

Lauren muss lachen. „Und.. Wie war dein Tag so?", fragt sie mit vollem Mund.

"Hmm...ziemlich fade." Er zuckt mit den Schultern, isst nicht ganz so schnell wie House, aber immer noch verdammt schnell - er hat gelernt, sein Futter zu verteidigen! "Aber ich habe im Etat noch 45.000 Dollar gefunden, die ich... übersehen hatte. Da kann ich noch 'nen Assistenten in der Radiologie kaufen. Das ist klasse! Mein eigener Sklave in der Radiologie - hah!"

Lauren verschluckt sich etwas, aber dann muss sie lachen.

"Das ist unbezahlbar!" Wilson ist wirklich begeistert. "Der kann nämlich an den Terminen drehen. Weniger Wartezeit für meine Patienten. Und ich muss nicht immer auf den Knien herumrutschen und winseln, bis ich bekomme, was ich brauche."

Diesmal verschluckt Lauren sich. Sie hustet und lacht dann laut los. „Machst du das mit Absicht?"

"Was?" Wilson runzelt die Stirn; er hat keinen Plan, was sie meint.

Lauren lacht weiter. Sie legt die Gabel auf den Teller und kann nicht aufhören, zu lachen.

Wilson sieht an sich herunter. "Ist da was? Hab ich... WAS???" Er fuchtelt mit dem Steakmesser herum. "Hey, ich kann wirklich gut mit scharfen Sachen umgehen! Du solltest besser aufpassen."

Lauren lacht laut weiter. „Diese Zweideutigkeiten mein ich!"

"Oh! Das ist nur dein verdorbener Geist. Ich bin immer völlig eindeutig." Wilson grinst. Es war ihm nicht aufgefallen - die meisten Frauen würden vieles gar nicht so interpretieren."

Sie lacht und nickt dramatisch. „Natürlich!"

"Hey, wenn du jemals was von den Radiologen willst, wirst du sehen, dass ich Recht habe!" Wilson schiebt den Rest des Gemüses auf seine Gabel. "Die benehmen sich, als seinen sie die Herren der Welt und wir nur unwürdige Amöben. Sie ignorieren dich völlig, ausser du kriechst ihnen mit viel Vaseline (sprich Geld) in den Hintern." Die Onkologie und die Radiologie lagen im PPTH im ständigen Streit. "Egal. Ich hab Geld, das ist gut. Wie war denn dein Tag so?" //Wollte er das wissen?// Ja, ein Teil von Wilson war wirklich neugierig. Lauren war ein Fenster in eine völlig andere Welt!

„Wie immer", antwortet sie maulfaul und kaut auf einem Stück Fleisch herum.

"Na, das hätte ich eben auch sagen können."

„Es ist monoton, anstrengend und es macht einsam. Das hab ich Greg auch schonmal gesagt. Aber mir fehlt nicht mehr viel Geld. Dann mach ich was anderes."

"Oh, du arbeitest auch in der Onkologie?" Wilson grinst sie an.

„Das macht einsam?"

"Patienten haben ihre Krisen nicht nach dem Dienstplan. Und sie sterben völlig unkooperativ wann es ihnen passt, ohne auch nur zu fragen." Wilson ist ernst. "Ständig versetzt du deinen Partner, oft genug hast du gar nicht die Zeit, anzurufen, weil du mal wieder mit beiden Händen im Abdomen wühlst - pfft! Das macht keiner auf Dauer mit."

Lauren schaut ihn etwas mitleidig an. Sie würde gern mehr über seine gescheiterten Beziehungen wissen, denn er tut ihr in gewisser Weise Leid. „Das ist echt scheisse."

"Das kannst du laut sagen!" Wilson nickt, unterdrückt ein Rülpsen und legt das Besteck beiseite. "Das war wirklich lecker!"

„Schön, dass es geschmeckt hat. Oh Mann.. Ich hol mal den Wein." Den hatte sie ja total vergessen! Wilson lehnt sich zurück und zieht die Krawatte aus, macht den obersten Hemdknopf auf, dann noch einen. Er seufzt. "Vielleicht muss man einfach einen genauso beschäftigten Partner finden. dDas scheint eher zu klappen - solange die Biologie mitspielt." Wilson muss an House und Stacy denken, will das aber jetzt nicht auswalzen. "Dann ist wenigstens auf beiden Seiten das verständnis da."

„Oder du hörst auf zu suchen und wartest, bis du etwas findest." Sie setzt sich wieder und öffnet die Flasche. Dann schenkt sie beiden ein.

"Klar. Die Leute, die sich in mein Büro verirren, haben eine Lebenserwartung von acht Jahren - im Durchschnitt. OK, das könnte mir eine Menge Alimente sparen. So gesehen..." Es ist Galgenhumor, aber er lacht.

Lauren schaut ihn überrascht an, lacht dann mit ihm.

"Cheers." Er hebt das Glas. "Auf die, die sich finden."

Sie lächelt und hebt das Glas. Lauren nimmt einen Schluck und schaut Wilson dabei unauffällig auf den hals, der jetzt besser zu erkennen war. Dann stochert sie weiter in ihrem Gemüse herum. Wilson schweigt. Ein Moment der freundschaftlichen Stille nach einem öden Tag war durchaus etwas Angenehmes.

„Und.. Was hörst du für Musik?", fragt sie plötzlich mit vollem Mund.

"House", antwortet wilson. "Also, was house so spielt. Wenn ich eine

Wohnung habe, höre ich auch Beethoven. Mozart finde ich... Das ist zu süß."

Lauren steht auf und sucht im Regal in den Platten herum. Sie zieht eine heraus, in einer zerkratzten Folie. Er mochte auch Soul ganz gerne, aber das war nichts, das man alleine hören mochte.

„Magst du Brahms? Du kannst auch selbst mal nachschauen."

"Oh, ja. Das ist prima!" Wilson macht allerdings keine Anstalten, aufzustehen. Also legt Lauren die Platte auf, die sie in der Hand hielt. Wilson lacht leise. "Du hast House sicher mit dem Versprechen, deine Plattensammlung sehen zu dürfen, hier hoch gelockt. Und dann bist du über ihn hergefallen. Steht das so im Protokoll?"

Lauren grinst ihn an. „So ähnlich, glaube ich." Sie setzt sich bequem auf die Couch und trinkt einen Schluck.

"Dacht ich mir. Er ist einfach zu gutgläubig, der Arme."

„Wie meinst du denn das?" Sie überlegt, ob er nun direkt House meinte oder sie, sie in ihrem Verhalten, was sie ausnutzt.. Tut sie ja nicht!

"Das war ein Witz. House traut doch keinem weiter, als er spucken kann." Das würde sie früh genug merken.

Lauren schaut Wilson ernst an und nickt dann leicht.

"Witzig. Wenn man hier sitzt, merkt man gar nicht, dass man auf einer stumpfen Guoillotine hockt." Seine Hand drückt prüfend in das Polster. Nach einem weiteren Schluck Wein schweigt Wilson wieder.

Lauren beobachtet ihn kurz aus den Augenwinkeln, dann schliesst sie die Augen und lauscht der Musik. Und Wilson. Er sagt nichts, aber sie versucht zu erkennen, was er tut. Wilson erkennt, dass Lauren keine Absicht hat, etwas Genaueres über ihren Job zu erzählen. Das findet er schade, denn er hätte einige seiner Fragen sicher gut unterbringen können. Er hat eher mehr Fragen als am Morgen. Er schenkt sich nach, nimmt einen Schluck und schaut verstohlen zu Lauren herüber. Himmel, sie war so jung! House könnte lässig ihr Vater sein. Nicht, dass er es house nicht gönnte... Nach einer Weile sagt er leise: "Es ist schön zu sehen, dass er das noch kann."

Lauren öffnet ihre Augen und schaut Wilson fragend an.

"Dass House sich noch immer jemandem öffnen kann. Dass er menschlich ist."

Lauren sieht Wilson ernst an. Dann huscht ihr Blick auf den Boden. „Ich hoffe, dass ich ihn glücklich machen kann. Ich tue alles dafür." Wilson nickt langsam. "Das ist ein ziemlicher Balanceakt, Lauren. Wenn - wenn du gehst, dann wird er keine mehr an sich heran lassen. Schon nach dem letzten Mal..." Wilson schüttelt traurig den Kopf. House hatte gelitten wie ein Hund.

Sie schaut Wilson an, saugt seine Worte auf wie ein Schwamm. Sie würde zu gern über Houses Vergangenheit sprechen, doch sie traut sich nicht, zu fragen. Wilson seufzt. Er erzählt vom Infarkt, von der fast fatalen Fehldiagnose und Stacys Vertrauensbruch.

"Das hat er ihr nie verziehen. Er wäre lieber gestorben, als... DAS mit sich machen zu lassen. Und weil es schon so spät war... die OP verlief nicht gut, sie mussten noch zwei mal nacharbeiten. Ich hab' Kriegsverletzungen gesehen, die sind besser behandelt worden."

Die junge Frau schaut ihn traurig an. „Weisst du, ich habe ihn bisher noch nie wegen seiner Narbe angesprochen.. weil es mir egal war.. Das war wohl ein Fehler."

"Nein. Er... das ist wirklich sein wunder Punkt. Ich glaube fast, er schämt sich deswegen. Er... fühlt sich entstellt."

Lauren schluckt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Das sollte er nicht.. Ich habe ihn bisher noch nie darauf angesprochen.. Es ist mir egal." //Oh Mann. das ist es nicht!// „Ich meine… ich... Meine Gefühle verändern sich für ihn doch nicht wegen einer Narbe!"

"Tja... Wir alle haben unsere wunden Punkte, denke ich."

//Oh ja!//

"Und bevor du die Frage stellst, die alle stellen: Nein, er war schon immer ein arroganter, misanthropischer Mistkerl. Das Bein hat ihn höchstens etwas Unleidlicher gemacht. Kein Witz. Deshalb hälts auch niemand mit ihm aus."

„Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass er schon immer so war. Ich halte es nicht mit ihm aus. Ich geniesse es!" Wilson lacht ."Freud hätte dazu sicher etwas Interessantes zu sagen!" //Und zu mir auch. Ganz sicher nichts, was ich würde hören mögen!//

„Scheissegal, was die Anderen sagen. Nur er und ich zählen.. Und du auch.. ein bisschen." Lauren lächelt ihn an.

"Bin ich der Appendix?" Er lächelt. sie klingt so überzeugt, er hofft nur, dass es ein Weilchen hält!

„Ja, aber fest angestellt."

"Naja, den kann man jederzeit ohne Komplikation entfernen. Das ist Fließbandarbeit. Er hat sowieso keine bekannte Funktion."

„Oh doch, eine sehr Grosse sogar. Du hast einen unkündbaren Status, allein schon, weil du schon so lange mit Greg zu tun hast." Lauren lächelt Wilson an.

Wilson greift sein Glas. "Und ich will gar nicht wissen, was Freud DAZU sagen würde", murmelt er leise. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob er gestern einen Filmriss gehabt hätte!

„Ist doch egal, was Freud dazu sagen würde. Der Typ war doch selbst krank." Lauren geht wortlos in die Küche. //Oh, sie hatte es gehört? Mist// Er sollte nicht so oft laut denken...

Lauren holt die Schokolade, setze mich neben Wilson auf's Sofa und faltet ihre Beine unter sich. Sie nimmt sich als Erstes ein Stück, bevor sie ihm dann eins anbietet.

"Nein, danke. Die ist deine."

„Ach, komm schon. Alleine essen macht keinen Spass."

"Wir haben dir schon die Letzte weggegessen."

Lauren stopft Wilson ein Stück in den Mund. „Hmm, lecker, hoffe davon ist noch viel da." Wilson starrt sie wortlos an, saugt die Schokolade ganz in seinen Mund. Er schreibt es ihrer jugendlichen Unerfahrenheit zu, sonst würde er schwören, sie baggert ihn an. Vielleicht ist sie doch nicht so gut für House? DER teilte nichts. Nichteinmal seine pommes frites!

„Woher hast du die? Die ist klasse!" Sie nimmt sich noch ein Stück.

"Da ist ein Geschäft in der Queen Street West, die haben importierte Schokolade aus Belgien und der Schweiz. Ist ein winziger Laden, aber unter Schokoholikern der Geheimtipp schlechthin."

„Oh, warum wusste ich davon noch nichts?"

"Weil das nur für ausgesprochen erfahrene Schokoholiker ist", sagt wilson mit geheimnisvoller Stimme.

Lauren schaut ihn grinsend an. „Wie lange bist du schon abhängig?"

"Ich kann nichts dafür - ich wurde so geboren!" Der Pager in seiner Aktentasche piepst. Es ist der Cuddy-Sound. Wilson schaut auf die Uhr und beschliesst, seine Chefin zu ignorieren.

„Musst du los?"

"Ich hab Feierabend. Wenn Cuddy was will, das dringend ist, kann sie mein Handy terrorisieren."

„Das ist gut, ich wollte noch mit dir reden."

"OK." Ging es jetzt um sein Gefummele vom Vorabend? Oder um die weit abstrusere Szene im Schlafzimmer? Der nette Teil des Abends war vorüber, soviel stand fest.


	20. Chapter 20

„Wirst du es Greg erzählen?"

"Was?" Wilson möchte hier nichts Vages zugeben oder abstreiten.

„Wirst du Greg erzählen, dass Du etwas gesehen hast?"

"Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!"

„Das glaube ich dir. Aber das ist so eine Sache... Du erzählst Dinge, die Du sonst nicht erzählen würdest, wenn Du gekifft oder getrunken hast. Und Du tust Dinge, die Du sonst nicht tun würdest, wenn Du beides getan hast…" Sie kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Wilson wird rot und greift nach seinem Weinglas. "Ich denke, ich weiß, was ich überleben kann, und was nicht. House würde mir mindestens die Zunge rausschneiden und die Finger abhacken, wenn er wüsste dass ich..." Seine Augen huschen hin und her. "Echt. Unmöglich!" Wilson wird noch roter. "Oder er würde mich mitnehmen. Er hat sowas angedeutet, als ich ihn mit dem Katheter erwischt hatte..." //ARRRRGH! Themawechsel!//

Lauren schaut ihn schockiert an. „Würdest Du das wollen?" //Er ist ganz und gar nicht so brav, wie er aussieht!//

"Ich würde gerne sicher stellen, dass House nichts passiert." Seine Ohren glühen und Wilson weiß nicht, wohin er sehen soll. Gestern Nacht... Er kann das nicht erzählen! "Das war, als er so schlimm zugerichtet war. Ich dachte, naja, ich könnte auf ihn aufpassen. Heute bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher..."

Lauren starrt Wilson mit offenem Mund an. Sie schluckt. Starrt weiter. „Du würdest mitgehen??"

Wilson schüttelt langsam den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das tun sollte. Ich meine... ich habe immer noch Angst um House aber... Ich habe auch Angst um mich."

Sie starrt ihn weiter an. „Du würdest dort mitmachen wollen?"

Wilson ist so tief rot, sein Kopf müsste explodieren. Er reibt sich den Nacken. Er möchte sterben, dieses Gespräch ist... ultra-peinlich! "Ich... ich... guter Gott!" Wilson ringt um Worte.

„Ich.. hätte Dich nicht so eingeschätzt.. weil.. Du.. das abartig fandest, wie Greg mir erzählt hat."

"Ich kenn mich selbst nicht mehr!" Wilson birgt sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Okay.. ich.. hör mal.." Lauren denkt nach.

"Wie kann ich ihn schön finden, wie er da kniete und litt? Wie... das ist nicht richtig!"

Lauren starrt ihn mit grossen Augen an. Sie kriegt ihren Mund nicht mehr zu. „Oh Gott! Du hast es so abgewertet und nun willst du.. Greg?" Sie atmet laut aus. „Du.. ich.. also…" Sie findet ihre Stimme nicht mehr!

Wilson schaut sie kläglich an.

„Das.. haut mich echt um.. Ich hatte solch eine Angst, dass Du mich ablehnst, weil Du mich für krank hältst, für das, was ich tue!"

"Ich halte House für krank, weil er das mit sich machen lässt! Das tue ich immer noch! Aber... Herrgott, wenn er's braucht?! Ich bin ja auch sein legaler Dealer. Ich... bin kein Heiliger, Lauren." Er war noch weit weniger als ‚Kein Heiliger': er war ein Dämon. ‚Steigbügelhalter' war ein nettes Wort dafür, wirklich!

Lauren möchte gegen die Wand rennen! „Oh... ich… ich... hatte so eine Angst... dass Du mich…" Sie beginnt, erleichtert zu lächeln. „Dabei.. bist Du…" Sie lacht kurz auf, fängt sich aber sogleich und sieht Wilson an.

"Ich fand es am Anfang auch mehr als schräg, dass er sich mit Jemandem trifft, den er bezahlt, das gebe ich zu." Was solls?, fragt sich Wilson. Hier lagen alle Karten offen auf dem Tisch. "Aber wenn ich ihn mit dir sehe - er ist total verknallt und so glücklich! Ich kann ihm das nicht missgönnen."

Die Frau schaut ihn an, schaut dann auf den Boden. Er fand es mehr als schräg - er wird es immer schräg finden… „Ich bin keine gute Ratgeberin.. aber ich würde es einfach mal ausprobieren."

Wilson stöhnt laut. "Das ist keine gute Idee!" Er sieht sie an, innerlich zerrissen. "House ist in meinem mehr als erbärmlichen Leben das einzig Gute und Konstante. Ich kann und will das nicht riskieren!"

„Ich - nein, ich meine.. also.. Probiere es mit jemand anderem aus. Es geht hierbei in erster Linie um Dich und das, was Dich glücklich macht oder glücklich machen kann."

Wilson schaut Lauren völlig schockierrt an. "Mit einem völlig fremden Menschen?"

„Ich... äh..." Sie stammelt vor sich hin. „Also.. ich.. sage das, weil ich dachte, Du bist dir vielleicht noch gar nicht sicher... Ich mein.. Oh Gott… Du musst doch erst wissen, wonach Du suchen kannst, verstehst Du?" Lauren lehnt sich zurück und schluckt. Kann sie mit Wilson nicht einmal ein völlig normales Gespräch führen??

"Ich weiß nicht", meint er schwach. "Man muss nicht alles tun, nur weil man es könnte, oder? Vielleicht... vergessen wir das Ganze einfach." Er möchte über etwas weniger Persönliches reden. Irgendwas. Egal. selbst über sein pubertäres Gefummele vom Vorabend würde er lieber reden als hierüber!

„Nein, das ist schlecht. Du kannst das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Ich... sage ja, ich bin eine schlechte Ratgeberin.. aber.. Du musst es mit irgendjemandem ausprobieren. Das ist.. wirklich wichtig."

"Man muss nur eines wirklich: Sterben. Alles andere ist freie Wahl." Er würde auch gar nicht wissen, wo er hingehen sollte, wie er das anstellen sollte. Und die Idee, sowas mit einem völlig fremden Menschen zu machen erschreckt ihn.

„Ich.. also.. wenn Du Dir sicher bist, was Du willst, dann ist das Ganze natürlich kein Thema. Aber.. ich meine.. wenn Du Dir noch nicht sicher bist und es ausprobieren willst, dann kannst Du doch einfach in ein Studio gehen. Was genau.. willst Du denn?" //Oh Mann. Ich frage den besten Freund meines Freundes, wie er es besorgt haben will, um ihn an eine Kollegin zu reichen! Wenn er mich für krank hält... hat er vollkommen recht!//

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass Du nicht hören willst, was ich zu sagen hätte." Immerhin war Lauren Houses Freundin. Die würde es nicht witzig finden zu hören, dass der beste Freund ihres Freundes ihn 'schön' fand!

„Nun.. wenn Du es mir nicht sagen willst, kann ich das verstehen. Wenn Du möchtest, kann ich Dir einfach die Adresse meines Studios geben.. oder ein paar andere, wenn Du das möchtest... Aber es wäre schon gut, wenn ich etwas genauer wüsste, was Du denn ausprobieren möchtest."

Wilson schüttelt den Kopf. Sie würde ihm die Augen auskratzen. Denn er wollte nicht irgendeinen Fremden - er wollte zusehen, wie es House erging! Wollte seine Hand auf dessen Körper legen und dessen Reaktionen spüren. "Zusehen", sagt er schließlich.

„Ah - oh…" Ihr geht ein Licht auf. „Also.. das vorhin.. wegen Greg.. Das war nicht nur ein Beispiel?"

Wilson lacht humorlos und starrt auf den Boden. Er möchte im Boden versinken.

//Oh Scheiße!// „Also.. ich.. frag einfach nicht näher nach.. aber.. kannst Du Dir nicht vorstellen, mit ihm mal darüber zu reden? Ich bin mir sicher, er wird Dir nicht den Kopf abreissen."

"Nein, so nett wird er nicht sein, glaub mir!" House würde ein Dünnschnitt-Präparat aus ihm herstellen oder eine Vivisektion vornehmen. Wahrscheinlich beides nacheinander.

„Bist.. Du Dir da sicher? Ich denke, Du solltest es ihm sagen, denn sonst ist da nicht viel zu machen."

"Wie gesagt, man muss nicht alles tun, nur weil es geht. Unsere Freundschaft ist mir zu wichtig."

„Ich… kann das verstehen. Aber ich denke, Du brauchst Dir da keine Sorgen zu machen. Überleg es Dir noch mal ganz genau. Schliesslich mag er Dich. Und wenn es sich vereinbaren lässt, dann wird der Freundschaft und Deinem Wunsch nichts im Wege stehen."

"Nein." Das ist sein letztes Wort!

Lauren schweigt und schaut ihn ausdruckslos an.

Wilson starrt auf den Boden. "Ich hab den Faden verloren... Wie sind wir hierhin gekommen? Wo war die Abzweigung?"

„Ich.. weiss es nicht mehr." //Und es interessiert mich auch nicht, ich sehe eh nur noch Dich und Greg//

Wilson sieht auf die Uhr - es ist schon erschreckend spät! "Das klingt jetzt blöde, aber ich muss so langsam mal ein Auge zumachen." Sie muss ja glauben, dass er flüchtet!

„Ja, das klingt blöde", kommt es aus ihr herausgeschossen. //Oh scheisse!// „weil... weil die Schokolade ja noch da ist…" //Super gerettet. Ich renn gegen die Wand!//

Wilson lacht erleichtert auf. "Aber die ist wirklich für DICH. Geniesse sie einfach. Und nicht zuviel, wenn du es Morgen beim Laufen mit mir aufnehmen willst."

Mit einem arroganten Blick mustert Lauren ihn von oben bis unten. „Ich bitte Dich!"

Für einen kurzen Moment hat Wilson eine kleine Ahnung davon, wie Lauren wohl in dem Studio auftritt. Holla!

"Gut. Die Wette gilt. 6:15 hier?"

„Und was kriege ich am Ende, wenn ich eine Stunde auf Dich warten muss?" Sie sieht ihn herausfordernd an und schiebt die Schokolade zu ihm.

"Übertreib's nicht!"

„Na gut. Eine halbe Stunde." Sie futtert noch ein Stückchen.

"Das wäre mir Dreihundert wert, aber da kannst Du nicht gegenhalten."

Lauren runzelt die Stirn. Wie kann man über so etwas so viel Geld verwetten?

"Wie wäre es damit: Wenn Du gewinnen solltest, koche ich eine Woche lang das Abendessen für uns und spüle ab. Gewinne ich..."

„Ist gut." Lauren stimmt zu und drückt ihm ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund. „Da ich eh gewinnen werde.. halt den Mund!"

"Ich hätte schon gerne einen Ansporn!"

„Schon wieder?" Sie steckt ihm noch ein Stück in den Mund.

"Äh...?"

„Hm?"

Wilson schüttelt den Kopf um die Irritation abzuschütteln. "Wieso schon wieder?"

„Wegen der Schokolade. Oder willst du etwas Anderes?"

"Ja!"

„Und was?"

"Mindestens fünf Nackenmassagen." Die konnte er immer gebrauchen!

„Das hätte ich doch auch so gemacht. Na gut, Pech gehabt."

"Ok. Dann bis morgen früh. Du bist Toast." Er grinst.

„Schau dich an, du gehst jetzt, weil du ohne Schlaf nicht mal schlendern kannst!" Sie grinst ihn frech an.

Wilson lacht laut. "Gute Nacht!"

"Nacht!"


	21. Chapter 21

Lauren schließt die Tür hinter Wilson ab und schon schießt ihr das Bild in den Kopf. Sie ist sich sicher, dass Wilson länger geguckt hat, als es fürs Verlaufen nötig gewesen wäre. Die Frau versucht, sich vorzustellen, was House dazu sagen wird, während sie den Tisch abräumt. Sie greift nach dem Handy und lässt sich auf die Couch fallen. Sie wählt seine Nummer und wartet…

House hatte gerade die Tür zu Sterns Büro aufbekommen, als sein Handy losgeht. Er flucht wütend, denn das ruft die Nachtschwester auf den Plan und er verdrückt sich ins Treppenhaus. "Was denn?"

„Oh.. tut mir leid…"

House seufzt. Sie ist ihn nicht gewöhnt, weiß nicht, dass er immer ruppig ist. "Nein ist schon gut. Was gibt's denn mitten in der Nacht?"

„Ich.. ich.. tut mir leid, dass ich störe.. Ich.. ruf morgen noch mal an."

"Nein, warte! Ich hab nur versucht, ein paar vertrauliche Akten zu stehlen. Was ist denn los, Baby?" er macht sich Sorgen, weil sie so spät normalerweise nicht anruft

„Oh, tut mir leid. Der Inhaber wird sich aber freuen!" sie lacht kurz.

House ist im Treppenhaus gefangen, weil im Aufzug kein Empfang ist. Jetzt muss er hier hocken und warten. Toll! "Der Trick ist ja, es niemanden merken zu lassen!"

Lauren lacht noch mal kurz. „Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät anrufe. Ich wollte fragen, wann Du wieder zeit hast. Für mich."

Holla, sie ging wirklich ran. Belegte ihn zu 150! "Ja, also... wir mussten gerade das Kind holen. Die haben genug zu tun, es zu stabilisieren... Also...", er schaut auf die Uhr. "Jetzt?"

„Soll ich kommen oder kommst Du?"

House stöhnt leise

„Und?"

"Kannst Du zu mir kommen? Muss ja mal Klamotten wechseln."

„Ist gut. beeil dich"

"Ich versuch's. Wegen Dir bin ich im Treppenhaus gefangen!" House legt auf und schleicht sich zum Aufzug. In seinem Büro krallt er seinen Rucksack und verschwindet. Sie würden ihn schon nerven, wenn es sein musste. Aber hoffentlich ließen sie ihn in Ruhe. Er hatte noch so einiges vor!

House hatte sich wirklich beeilt! Das Bett war hergerichtet mit einem Gummituch aus den Beständen des PPTH, darüber die Laken, dicke Handtücher. er hatte sogar einige Kerzen angezündet, weil Frauen ja auf sowas abfuhren. Die Heizung war voll aufgedreht - und er auch. Endlich klopft es an der Tür!

Er trägt einen Bademantel über seinen Shorts und öffnet Lauren. Lächelt. Zieht sie hinein, direkt in seinen Arm "Hi."

„Hey." Lauren lächelt ihn an und küsst ihn. House erwidert den Kuss mit träger Langsamkeit.

„Du hast es nicht eilig, hmm?" sie zieht ihre Jacke aus und schmeißt sie achtlos irgendwohin.

"Überhaupt nicht." House grinst.

„Ich denke, ich muss mich bei Dir entschuldigen."

"Häh?"

Lauren wuschelt durch sein Haar und im Gegenzug beißt er sie spielerisch in den Nacken. Es scheint, als sei der Knoten geplatzt. Das Liebesspiel einzuleiten ist auf einmal so sorglos und einfach. Es freut House.

Lauren stöhnt leise und zwingt die Worte heraus: „Es sollte ein Geschenk sein, Du solltest einfach mal genießen.. Aber wie konnte ich Deine Zunge nur ablehnen!" sie knabbert an seinem Ohr.

House seufzt leise "Ja, Du bist ein dummes Ding. Aber keine Sorge, ich räche mich heute." er schiebt sie sanft ins Bad "Auch wenn's Dir nicht passt: Pipi machen. Jetzt." er verschränkt die Arme, macht klar, dass er das überwachen wird, damit sie ihn nicht anflunkert.

Lauren schaut ihn überrascht und ein klein wenig enttäuscht an.

"Vertrau mir, OK? Du wirst nämlich nicht sofort wieder aufstehen können und keiner mag stundenlang im nassen Bett liegen."

Lauren blickt ihn nun noch überraschter an und nickt dann stumm. Zögerlich, den Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet, setzt sie sich.. Erst dann schaut sie ihn wieder an.

House hinkt zu ihr hinüber "Küss mich!" er beugt sich hinunter, will es ihr leichter machen.

Sie küsst ihn, aber es kommt nichts!

"Entspann dich." flüstert er gegen ihre Lippen. Als nichts passiert, streicht er mit seiner Hand ihren Bauch hinab, zu ihrer Scheide. Lauren schließt die Augen, stöhnt ganz leise auf und lässt es dann laufen. //schade// denkt sie sich.

Als sie ihre Augen öffnet, kann sie ihre Enttäuschung nicht verbergen.

"Vertrau mir." sagt House noch ein mal. Sie steht etwas unbeholfen herum, aber er führt sie ins Schlafzimmer, nestelt an ihrem Oberteil herum. "Zieh dich aus." murmelt er gegen ihren Nacken.

Lauren zieht das Shirt aus und lässt es achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Dann folgen die Jeans. House lässt seinen Bademantel fallen. Sie sieht in dem Kerzenlicht noch mal so schön aus! Seine Hände streichen bewundernd über ihren jungen schönen Körper. Lauren lächelt ihn an. Ihre Hände streicheln über seine Brust. Sie versucht, aus den Augenwinkeln hinweise auf das, was er vor hat, zu erkennen.

"Leg dich hin. Auf die Handtücher." er nimmt ein paar Fläschchen von der Kommode "Also, ich hätte Rosenduft oder Sandelholz im Angebot. Oder gar kein Geruch. was möchtest Du?"

Lauren schaut ihn an, während sie sich auf den Handtüchern einrichtet. „Ähm... Sandelholz."

"Eine ganz hervorragende Wahl, meine Dame." House grinst. Der Mann klettert auf das Bett und arrangiert ihren Körper mit sanften Griffen: er spreizt ihre Beine, drapiert Kissen unter ihren Knien und der Hüfte. Kritisch beäugt House das Ergebnis. Scheinbar zufrieden bezieht er den Raum zwischen Laurens Beinen. Die junge Frau macht es sich bequem, beobachtet ihn aber noch.

"Also, Du kannst tun was Du magst. Rede nicht zu viel, genieße es einfach, aber sag mir, wenn ich was mache, was Du nicht magst, OK?" House öffnet das Fläschchen und gießt Öl auf seine Hände, verteilt es und streicht dann sanft über ihren Bauch und die Flanken.

Lauren schließt die Augen und nickt.

"Du wirst mehr als einmal das Bedürfnis haben, laufen zu lassen. Tu's, ich habe ein Gummituch untergelegt. Es ist OK. Lass Dich ganz gehen. Entspann Dich." seine Hände verteilen das wohlriechende Öl auf ihrem Oberkörper, er massiert sanft ihre Brüste.

Lauren versucht, sich zu entspannen. Sie drückt sich etwas gegen seine Hände, um House zu signalisieren, dass es ihr gefällt.

"Atme tief und ruhig durch… so ist es gut… es geht hier nicht darum, zum Höhepunkt zu gelangen. Wenn's passiert, nett, wenn nicht - einfach genießen, Lauren. OK?" seine Hände gleiten wieder zu ihrem Bauch.

„OK."

House lächelt. Er freut sich darauf, sie in Ruhe zu erforschen. Er küsst die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel. Dann nimmt er mehr Öl, streicht über Laurens Hüften zu ihren Oberschenkeln und massiert diese sanft. Er hofft, dass seine Hände in der Lage sein werden, ihr zu vermitteln, was er für sie empfindet.

Lauren entspannt sich mehr und mehr, kuschelt sich so weit es geht ins Bett. //so ein Gummituch brauche ich//

ganz langsam arbeiten sich seine Hände vor zu ihrem Venushügel. Er braucht fast eine halbe Stunde bis dahin. Dann nimmt er das Öl und lässt es auf ihre Klitoris tropfen, genug, dass es an ihren Schamlippen herabläuft, in die weichen Tücher.

Lauren hält die Luft an und erwartet seine Berührung.

"Atme, Lauren." ermahnt House sie sanft. Seine Stimme ist heiser, er ist erregt von dem, was er tut.

Sie atmet aus, schluckt dann. Sie ist zu gespannt!

House legt seine Hände auf ihren Bauch "Komm, atme mit mir. Entspann Dich. Niemand tut dir was... einatmen - in den Bauch..."

Lauren folgt ihm. Sie atmet ein und aus und wird wieder etwas ruhiger. //entspann dich doch mal!//

"OK..." langsam gleiten seine Hände tiefer, bedecken ihren Venushügel mit leichtem Druck und gleiten an den äußeren Schamlippen auf und ab. Wieder stöhnt Lauren leise. Sie kann gar nicht anders, als sich gegen seine Hände zu drücken. Seine Finger streichen in den Spalt, aber nur um ihre Schamlippen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zu nehmen und zu massieren. House nimmt sich alle Zeit der Welt bevor er sich den neugierigen inneren Lippen zuwendet und auch diese ausgiebig und sanft massiert. Mehr Öl tröpfelt auf ihre Scham. House findet, es kann gar nicht genug Öl sein!

House variiert Festigkeit und Geschwindigkeit, aber er achtet sehr darauf, dass sie atmet und sich keine Erregung staut. Immer, wenn Lauren leise stöhnt und ihr Körper sich anspannt zieht er sich etwas zurück "Sag mir, wenn Du etwas nicht möchtest."

„OK" sie schaut ihn an und legt ihren Kopf wieder hin.

ihr Körper hat sich ihm geöffnet und er beginnt nun, ihre Klitoris zu umkreisen, sanft zu reiben und zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zu drücken. Sanft, ganz sanft ist er heute mit ihr.

Sie kann gar nicht anders: Lauren stöhnt auf, ihr Unterleib presst sich an seine Hand.

House findet es wunderschön, wie sie sich windet! Ihr Körper glänzt vor Öl. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, je etwas schöneres, erregenderes gesehen, gefühlt oder getan zu haben. Er könnte sie jetzt einfach auffressen, so sehr macht sie ihn an, aber er nimmt sich zurück. Er spürt, wie der kleine Knubbel anschwillt und lächelt. Dann, nach einer weiteren Ewigkeit gleitet er mit einem Finger den Spalt hinunter, hält an ihrem Scheideneingang an "Darf ich?" die Frage ist durchaus ernst gemeint, keine Koketterie.

Fordernd flüstert Lauren 'ja' und spannt sich erwartungsvoll.

House streicht um den leicht geöffneten Eingang herum. "Tief atmen..." langsam gleitet sein Mittelfinger in die heiße, feuchte Öffnung, erforscht den Raum mit sanften Bewegungen. Er krümmt den Finger aufwärts, massiert das Gewebe, dass ihr G-punkt ist.

Lauren spannt sich wieder an, presst leicht gegen seine Hand. Sie zwingt sich diesmal, normal zu atmen. Sie stöhnt auf und atmet tief durch.

"Entspann dich, Lauren. lass gehen..." er drückt gegen ihre Harnröhre, verstärkt damit den Drang. Nach weit über einer Stunde ist sicher was da, denkt er. Nur nicht so viel, dass das Bett unangenehm kalt werden könnte. Auch wenn er nicht versteht, warum Lauren ist, wie sie ist, so ist House doch eines klar: es ist ein Teil ihrer Sexualität und soll es ausleben können. Lustvoll ausleben, nicht gehemmt und verschämt unterdrücken!

Lauren unterdrückt ein lauteres Stöhnen. Sie kneift die Augen zusammen und lässt ein wenig laufen. Die Frau stöhnt lange und leise, sie atmet recht schnell und versucht, sich wieder zu fangen.

House hört fast ganz auf, sich zu bewegen, gibt ihr etwas Raum, um wieder etwas herunter zu kommen. Er fühlt, wie es über seine Finger läuft, dann abkühlt. Nach einer Weile macht er weiter, lässt keinen Quadratzentimeter unbeachtet. Seine Linke, die währenddessen weiter ihren Bauch und ihre Brüste massierte, kommt nun dazu. Mehr Öl fließt, ein Finger kreist über ihrem Anus. "ist das ok, Baby?"

Sie haucht ein kurzes 'ja' und spreizt die Beine etwas weiter.

House beobachtet ihre Reaktionen genau, als sein linker Zeigefinger langsam in ihren Po eindringt. Er kann sich selbst spüren, das ist ein verrücktes Gefühl. Der andere Finger wendet sich nach ausgiebiger Erforschung und Massage ihrer Scheide nochmals ihrem G-Punkt zu.

Lauren stöhnt wieder auf, öffnet dann die Augen und schaut House an.

House erwidert ihren Blick lächelnd. "gefällt dir das?"

Die Frau stöhnt ein kurzes 'ja' und stützt sich dann mit den Armen auf dem Bett ab und lässt ihren Kopf träge hängen.

Beide Finger massieren jetzt die empfindlichen Wände ihrer Öffnungen. House legt seinen Daumen auf die vereinsamte Klitoris und lässt ihn kreisen.

Lauren unterdrückt wieder ihr Stöhnen. Sie spannt sich etwas an und merkt, wie sie unruhig wird.

"Ist etwas unangenehm?"

„Nein, bitte mach weiter!"

Oh, das kann er!: "Wenn du stöhnen willst, dann tu es. Halte nichts zurück, Baby." House versucht es mal mit etwas mehr Druck gegen G-Punkt und weiteren Kreisen in ihrem Rektum. Laurens Reaktion ist deutlich: sie drückt sich noch mehr an seine Hände und presst dabei einen lauten Seufzer zwischen den Zähnen heraus.

"Ganz ruhig..." er massiert die dünne Wand zwischen Scheide und Rektum von beiden Seiten. Lauren stöhnt laut auf und spürt jetzt ein winziges Zucken. House spürt es auch und macht deswegen noch ein Weilchen damit weiter. Dann widmet House sich wieder dem gesamten Rest beider Körperöffnungen, bis sein rechter Mittelfinger wieder feste gegen Laurens G-Punkt reibt, gegen die Harnröhre dahinter drückt.

Mit einem lauten, langen Stöhnen lässt sie wieder laufen, doch diesmal ist es nicht sehr viel. Sie spreizt die Beine dabei noch mehr und krallt sich mit den Händen im Laken fest.

House verstärkt den Druck seines Daumens gegen Laurens Klitoris, sonst verändert er nichts an seinen Bewegungen. "Atme, Baby." er erschauert leise, flucht in Gedanken, als er in seinen Boxers kommt. Ohne sich berührt zu haben, einfach nur, weil es Lauren ist, die sich da lasziv unter seinen Händen windet.

Das Zucken in Laurens Körper wird stärker und sie stöhnt ohne Pause. „bitte.."

House fühlt die Kontraktionen in Lauren und er ist fast stolz auf sich. "Was? Sag's mir. Was soll ich tun?"

„Mehr, bitte.."

"Schneller? Fester?"

„Fester!" presst sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor und spannt sich an.

House erhöht den Druck seiner Finger etwas, überlegt, ob es ok wäre, mehr als einen Finger zu nehmen. Das Lehrbuch ist ihm egal, entscheidet House und bei der nächsten Bewegung fügt er seinen rechten Zeigefinger hinzu. "Atmen, Baby. einatmen ausatmen..."

Lauren krampft um seine Finger, hält den Atem an, stöhnt dann einmal sehr laut und presst sich fordernd an seine Hand. House schmeißt alle Bedenken über Bord. Tantra oder nicht, scheißegal! Er beugt sich vor und saugt an Laurens Klitoris. Er spürt erfreut, wie ihre Muskeln hart um seine Finger zucken.

Laurens Reaktion gibt House Recht: sie wirft den Kopf zurück, stöhnt hell und laut, schnappt dann nach Luft und stöhnt laut weiter. House ist entzückt. Sie kommt richtig gut, kann es offensichtlich richtig genießen - er hat wohl mal was richtig gemacht, denkt er . Vorsichtig nimmt er etwas Tempo aus der Massage, reduziert den Druck ganz allmählich.

Lauren schnappt nach Luft. Sie atmet laut und zittert am ganzen Körper. House lässt sie den Höhepunkt ausreiten, bis sie sich auf den Rücken fallen lässt. Er reduziert seine Bewegungen weiter, zieht sehr vorsichtig seine Finger heraus und massiert Lauren weiter, als sei nichts gewesen. Sanft, träge, ohne Ziel. Nach einem letzten Zungenschlag hebt er den Kopf "Weitermachen? Aufhören?"

„Aufhören." Antwortet sie, ohne aufzublicken.

"OK." langsam zieht House sich zurück, bedeckt zum Abschluss ihren Venushügel mit einer Hand und streckt sich neben ihr aus. Er küsst ihre Schulter, einfach weil sie erreichbar ist.

Lauren reagiert nicht. Sie liegt nur verträumt auf dem Bett, völlig gefangen im Nachhall der Erfahrung. Nach einer Weile rollt sie sich träge auf die Seite zu House hin und legt einen Arm auf seine Brust. „Danke."

House grinst sie an, steckt sich den Mittelfinger in den Mund - er schmeckt nach Lauren, Sandelholz und ein wenig nach Urin. "Du musst nicht zweimal danke sagen."

Lauren nuschelt fast unverständlich. „zweimal?"

House imitiert ihr Stöhnen woraufhin Lauren ihm lachend auf den Bauch schlägt. "Du musst auch nicht un-dankbar sein!" beklagt House sich.

Lauren klettert auf ihn um ihn zu küssen „Was ist mit Dir? Willst du keine Belohnung haben?"

"Nö."

Lauren runzelt die Stirn. „Bist du schon gekommen?"

"Ähm... Du hast so geschrieen und gezuckt... ja." er schaut etwas verschämt, weil das wohl nur Schuljungs passieren sollte

Lauren grinst ihn verliebt an und küsst ihn noch mal. „Und ich rege mich über Deine Imitation auf…"

"Mach Dich nur lustig. Ich bin's ja gewohnt." brummelt er. "War's wirklich so schlimm, vorher aufs Klo zu gehen?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Ich musste nur einfach nicht. Deswegen dauerte das etwas."

House war erleichtert.

„Warum fragst du?"

"Naja... wenn's Dir wirklich das hier deswegen verhagelt hätte... Wäre schon doof gewesen. Ich wollte ja wirklich, dass es DIR gut gefällt."

Lauren schaut ihn an, sie ist sprachlos. „Ich…" sie findet jedoch keine Worte. Statt dessen küsst sie ihn ganz sanft.

House macht die Augen zu. Es tut fast weh, so gut ist das! Lauren umarmt ihn und legt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Ihre Finger streichen über seine Lippen. House seufzt ganz leise. Er ist im Moment sehr, sehr offen und sie trifft mit jeder Geste mitten ins weiche Zentrum. Gute Treffer. Süßer Schmerz. Es ist so ungewohnt, dass es ihm fast Angst macht.


	22. Chapter 22

„Musst du Heute noch gehen?", nuschelt sie gegen seinen Hals.

"Heute ist ja schon 'Morgen', von daher: ja, wenn's hell ist."

„Oh, OK. Ich glaube, ich kann nach dem Sex nie so richtig schlafen."

"Hmmm... Fußreflexzonenmassage würde ich nicht abweisen. Oder einfach nur Deine Stimme hören..." Wirklich müde ist er nicht - nach dem langen Tag ist er zu aufgekratzt.

Lauren krabbelt zum Fußende des Bettes. Sie hat zwar keine Ahnung davon, aber sie kann es ja mal probieren.

House schnurrt. "Erzähl mir was. Irgendwas."

„Wilson war heute Abend bei mir. Wir haben zusammen gegessen und ich hab mich eingeschleimt. Sonst rät er Dir noch von mir ab." Sie hofft, dass durch die Umschreibung keine Eifersuchtsszene kommt.. Ihr ist das beim Frühstück natürlich nicht entgangen.

"Eingeschleimt, huh?"

„Nein ernsthaft. Wir haben uns unterhalten.. und.. naja.. Ich dachte da an den Abend, wo er Dir ziemlich nahe gekommen ist…"

House murmelt irgendwas von Abfingern.

„Genau. Und nunja.. wir haben uns... unterhalten.." Sie hatte zwar zu Wilson gesagt, House würde nicht wütend werden, doch nun hofft sie inständig, dass er es wirklich nicht wird.

"Darüber, dass er mich abgefingert hat? Er muss im Boden versunken sein." House grinst schadenfroh. "Ich hab's dir ja gesagt."

„Nicht nur das. Über mehr. Du hast ihn auf die Stirn geküsst."

"Ich hab auch Händchen gehalten. Was DU nicht beenden wolltest", erinnert House sie.

„Weisst Du, er hat mir heute etwas erzählt, was er Dir aber nicht erzählen würde, aus Angst, dass Du ihm den Kopf abreisst. Es hat weniger mit mir zu tun, keine Sorge."

"Vögelt er schon wieder mit ner Patientin? Nicht zu fassen!"

„Nein, aber er würde gern uns beiden zusehen."

House vergisst, zu atmen. Er starrt Lauren mit engen Augen an.

„Vor allem.. will er Dich sehen. Er hat tierische Angst, es Dir zu sagen.. Ich hatte versucht, ihn zu überreden und sagte, Du wirst schon nicht ausrasten…"

"Der brennt, was? Ich meine... Er hat doch genug Tussis. Muss er da auch noch zusehen wollen, wie ich mit Dir schlafe? Muss er sich in Dich verknallen? Mann..." House presst die Lippen aufeinander.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Er.. hatte sich letztens verlaufen, als er nach dem Bad gesucht hatte. In der Dunkelheit hat er uns dann gesehen, aber wohl mehr Dich, Du warst besser zu erkennen. Und er sagte, er fand es schön, Dich so zu sehen."

"Wie ich mir einen blasen lasse..." House will es nicht kapieren.

„Nein, wie ich Dich geschlagen habe."

"Wo ist die Rückspul-Taste? Ich muss das nochmal in Zeitlupe hören..." House kann und will nicht glauben, was er da hört!

„Ich habe ihm geraten, mal ins Studio zu gehen und es einfach mal auszuprobieren, wenn er sich noch nicht so sicher ist."

"Er ist ein Spanner?"

„Ich glaube ja.. Aber er sagte, dass er auch gern mal würde anfassen wollen. Ein Studio käme für ihn nicht in Frage, sagte er. Er würde sowas nicht mit Fremden machen können… Er.. sucht noch. Und er muss doch wissen, was ihn glücklich macht. Das ist wichtig!"

"Weck mich bitte jetzt sofort auf!" Das alles kann unmöglich real sein! Wilson… Das ist… Hahnebüchen! Das muss ein Traum sein! Sicher ein Flashback von irgendwelchen Drogen!

„Er würde es Dir niemals sagen. Er hat grosse Angst, dass eure Freundschaft daran zerbrechen könnte, wenn er es Dir sagen würde. Ich.. will eure Freundschaft nicht kapputt machen, aber, wenn ich ehrlich bin.. Du hast ihn auf die Stirn geküsst.. Er lässt Dich doch nicht kalt!"

"Lauren, Wilson ist mein bester Freund! Er ist mir natürlich nicht egal!"

„Ja, aber.. ich-" Sie hört auf zu massieren und schaut House ratlos an.

"Ich küsse DICH auf den Mund. Du lässt mich nicht kalt. Wilson sucht seit... schon immer!" House kann es nicht fassen, dass Wilson es sich angemasst hatte, nachzusehen, was in Laurens Schalfzimmer passierte! "Und jetzt hat er - Tataaa! - einen Wegweiser zum Nirvana gefunden - auf MEINEM ARSCH?"

Sie wird wütend und in ihrer Stimme kann House erkennen, dass sie gereizt ist. „So. Du regst dich also darüber auf, dass er in einer fremden Wohnung die falsche Tür aufgemacht hat und seine Sexualität entdeckt? Und Du regst Dich darüber auf, dass er Dir so sehr vertraut und Du ihn so sehr anziehst, dass er sich auf einem unbekannten Weg von Dir leiten lassen will?"

House glotzt sie dumm an. So hatte er das nicht gesehen. "Lauren..." Er fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, "ich hab keine Geschwister. Ich schätze, Wilson ist für mich der Bruder, den ich nie hatte. Ich... mag ihn sehr." Und deswegen war ein Kuss auf die Stirn gar nichts! "Männer nehmen sich mal in den Arm, sie gehen zusammen pissen, holen sich vorm TV einen runter, wenn ein Porno läuft. Das alles hat nichts zu bedeuten. Ich war breit, Wilson war breit und verloren, ich bin bisschen weich geworden. Und? Aber ganz sicher bin ICH kein Wegweiser, dem man trauen könnte. Ich bin eine falsch gedruckte Karte, Treibsand, nenn's wie du magst. Mir kann man nicht trauen."

„Doch. Du hast eben gesagt, dass er verloren war und Du weich wurdest.." Sie massiert seine Füße weiter, versucht damit, Ruhe in die Situation zurückzubringen.

"Ja. Und?" House entspannt sich tatsächlich etwas. Trotzdem: Wilson will... dieser alte, geile Bock! "Das heisst nicht, dass ich im auf die Knochen springen will."

„Sollst Du auch nicht. Er will nur zusehen, wie ich Dich schlage. Er will DICH sehen. Ich bin das Mittel zum Zweck."

"Krieg das jetzt nicht in den falschen Hals, ja?" House möchte Lauren nicht verletzen, aber hier muss mal was in aller Deutlichkeit gesagt werden! "Was Du mit mir machst, macht Dich an, richtig? Und Du würdest mir sofort auf die Knochen springen. Wilson fühlt sich zu mir hingezogen. Was glaubst Du, was er dann will?"

„Dann setz doch einfach Deine Grenze. Sag, gucken ist ok, mehr nicht. Es liegt an Dir."

"So einfach ist das nicht."

„Dann erklär es mir."

"Ich hab ihn bei den Eiern. Jetzt schon. Und ich werde das ausnutzen. Wenn ich Wilson NOCH mehr an den Eiern habe -" Er schüttelt den Kopf. Er weiß, dass er Wilson aussaugt. Er denkt nur normalerweise nicht darüber nach. Es passierte einfach.

„Wie.. wie meinst Du das?"

"Ich kriege von Wilson, was ich will. Immer. Frag Dich mal, warum? Und jetzt bekomme ich es noch schneller, besser, weil ich jetzt weiß, was er will, worauf er hofft. Ich weiß, dass ich das ausnutzen werde."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Lauren sieht ihn entgeistert an.

"Ich dachte, Du kennst mich so gut?"

Lauren schaut ihn traurig an. „Nutz ihn nicht aus. Er mag Dich."

House zuckt mit den Schultern. "Keiner zwingt ihn."

Das reicht! Lauren steht auf und sucht ihre Klamotten zusammen.

"Was machst Du?"

„Nach Hause gehen."

"Oh Mann! Was gibt das denn jetzt?" House setzt sich auf. "Bist Du die Rächerin der Enterbten oder was? Was ist so toll an Wilson, dass Du ihn auf einmal beglucken musst, nachdem Du ihn am Liebsten nur 'Arschloch' nennen wolltest?"

„Er mag Dich und sorgt sich um Dich. Genau wie ich. Und weil er Dich mag, darfst Du ihn nicht ausnutzen!"

"Klar. Ich mach nach fünfzig Jahren mal eben eine Kehrtwendung. Wenn ich das gewollt hätte - oder gekonnt - dann wäre ich noch mit Stacy zusammen."

Lauren schluckt hart. Er braucht wohl ne Schocktherapie! Schnell zieht sie sich an. Als sie fertig ist, steht sie da und schaut House an. Der starrt wortlos zurück.

„Schlaf gut", sagt sie kalt.

Bevor sie die Tür zumacht, ruft House: "Wilson wohnt im Best Western auf der Wiltshire!"

„Das brauchst Du mir nicht zu sagen. Ich gehe mit ihm joggen. Aber das dürfte Dich ja nicht stören, Du hast ja Stacy!" Ganz leise schliesst sie die Tür hinter sich und läuft nach Hause.

Pünktlich 6:15 steht Wilson vor Laurens Tür, gestiefelt und gespornt, mit Pulsmesser und allem Pi-Pa-Po und in bester Laune.

Lauren hört ihn schon kommen und geht in Schlafsachen an die Tür.

"Hab ich die Zeitumstellung verpasst?" Wilson sieht Lauren fröhlich-irritiert an. Er hat so gut wie gewonnen!

Aber an Stelle einer Antwort zieht Lauren ihn herein und macht die Tür zu. „Setz Dich bitte."

"Hey... was ist denn? Ist.. ist was mit House passiert?"

„Ich hab Greg davon erzählt."

"Bitte?" Wilson muss sich tatsächlich setzen, ihm ist schwindelig.

„Er denkt, Du willst ihn vögeln. Und er sagt, er hat Dich nun an den Eiern und kann mit Dir machen, was er will und das wird er ausnutzen. Ich sagte zu ihm, er soll Dich nicht ausnutzen, weil Du ihn magst. Habe ihn vorher natürlich alles erklärt, genauso wie ich es Dir gesagt habe."

"Du hast ... was? Du hast... ihm 'natürlich alles erklärt'?" Wilson ist blass. "Wie konntest Du das tun?!"

„Er.. hat Dich auf die Stirn geküsst.. Ihn kann das doch nicht kaltgelassen haben! Ich dachte, ihn würde das nicht stören…"

"Ich... Das kann icht wahr sein. Wer hat Dir das Recht dazu gegeben?" Wilson tigert nun im Zimmer auf und ab, rauft sich die Haare. "Hast Du mal darüber nachgedacht, dass es MICH stören könnte, wenn er das weiß? Gott!"

„Ich hab auf ihn eingeredet und ihm gesagt, er darf Dich nicht ausnutzen. Er sagte, weshalb soll er sich nach der langen Zeit noch ändern. Und zu mir sagte er, wenn er anders wäre, wäre er noch mit Stacy zusammen."

"Lauren, es ist mir total egal, was Du gedacht hast. Du hattest kein Recht dazu. Ich habe gestern sehr klar gesagt, dass ich es HOUSE NICHT SAGEN WERDE! Wach auf! Das hier ist nicht 'Far Far Away' und der Typ mit dem Stock ist nicht Shrek."

Lauren schaut Wilson erschrocken an und schluckt.

"Und Du bist nicht hier, um die Welt zu retten", setzt er schwach hinzu.

Sie schaut apathisch auf den Boden, eine Träne läuft herunter. "Scheiße!" Wilson starrt aus dem Fenster. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie er House jemals wieder unter die Augen treten soll. Er hätte sich sicher gefangen, alles unter den Teppich kehren können, bis dieses Kind hier ankam und glaubte, wenn sie mit den Absätzen klappert, kommt alles in Ordnung! "Geh und spiel mit Kindern in Deinem Alter, Lauren." Wilson geht, geschlagen.


	23. Chapter 23

Obwohl er nicht glaubt, dass Lauren nach der Auseinandersetzung noch eine Versöhnung möchte, geht House zu seinem Termin bei Dr. Stern. Nach einem kurzen 'Guten Morgen' setzt er sich auf den bequemen Sessel und schweigt.

Stern begrüßt ihn freundlich wie immer. „Guten Morgen Dr. House. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

"Hervorragend." Seine Stimme trieft vor Sarkasmus.

„Wollten Sie heute nicht ihre Freundin mitbringen?"

"Die schmollt gerade."

„Oh, was ist denn passiert?"

"Streit", erwidert House in seiner maulfaulen Art.

Dr. Stern holt den Notizblock heraus. Der Stift schwebt über dem Papier, aber noch schreibt sie nichts. „Worum ging es denn dabei, Dr. House?"

Ach du lieber Himmel, wie sollte er DAS jetzt wieder erklären? "Um einen Freund." Bloss nicht Wilson erwähnen. Das würde noch fehlen!

„Und was genau war das Problem?"

"Sie sagte, ich solle ihn nicht ausnutzen, ich sagte, das könne er sich ja aussuchen. Zwingt ihn ja keiner, mein Freund zu sein. Sie zieht sich an und geht." Das war die Essenz des Streites und sollte ihr ja hoffentlich genügen.

Stern versucht, etwas zu notieren, aber aus den wenigen Brocken wird sie nicht so recht schlau. „Inwiefern ausnutzen?"

"Keine Ahnung", sagt House scheinheilig.

Stern lächelt ihn wissend an und House schrumpft. Sie durchschaut ihn, da ist er sich ganz, ganz sicher!

„Sie wissen doch, dass ich so viele Informationen wie möglich brauche, Dr. House. Sie müssen mir schon sagen, was genau los ist."

"Ja, ich nutze ihn aus. Er lässt es ja auch mit sich machen! Aber weil er - Zitat: 'sich um mich sorgt, so wie Lauren auch', soll ich ihn nicht ausnutzen. Pfft."

Der Stift ist auf Papier getroffen und zieht seine Linien. House würde WIRKLICH gerne wissen, was sie da so schreibt!

„Und was ist nun genau mit dem Ausnutzen gemeint?"

Oh. Wie soll er spezifisch werden, wenn er nicht erwähnt, dass es Wilson ist? "Ich leih mir Geld von ihm. Ich erpresse kürzere Verschreibungszeiten für meine Medis. Ich lebe von seinem Essen. ich... nutze ihn emotional aus, schätze ich."

Stern notiert fleissig weiter. „Was ist ihr Freund denn von Beruf, Dr. House?"

"Na, was glauben Sie denn, wenn er mir meine Medikamente verordnet? Müllmann?" Sie konnte unmöglich so dämlich sein! Wenn doch, müsste er gehen. Das würde er nicht ertragen! Es gab wohl keinen im Kollegium, der NICHT von seinen Problemen im letzten Jahr gehört hatte, oder?

„Dr. House. Ich muss es genau wissen. Und Spekulationen sind nicht akezptabel, wie Sie wissen." Stern lächelt ihn an.

"Er ist Arzt. Hundert Punkte für Vordergründigkeit. Nein, Moment! Vielleicht ist er Fälscher und faked die Rezepte. Sie hatten recht, es war gut, nachzufragen." Er nickt in gespielter Überzeugung.

„Und wie kommt ihre Freundin Lauren zu der Annahme, dass sie Ihren Freund ausnutzen?" Stern lächelt. Sie lächelt immer. House überlegt, ob das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht festgewachsen ist.

"Weil ich ihr das gesagt habe?"

„Sie haben Ihrer Freundin gesagt, dass sie Ihren Freund ausnutzen?"

"Hochverrat! Ja, hab ich."

Stern schreibt. „Und warum nutzen Sie ihren Freund aus?"

"Sagen Sie mal, das mit Ihrem Gesicht... Da kann man sicher was machen."

„Sie fühlen sich verarscht? Das kann ich verstehen, das sagen viele Menschen, die paranoide Neigungen haben, Dr. House." Dr. Stern sieht ihn nun völlig ausdruckslos an.

House stöhnt.

„Warum nutzen Sie Ihren Freund denn aus?"

"Warum leckt sich der Hund die Eier? Es ist bequem, er ist verfügbar und hält still, Keine Ahnung. Ich tu's halt." Er zuckt die Schultern. Ablenken war nicht. Mist!

„Dr. House, tun Sie das aus Rache? Fühlen Sie sich genauso von Ihrem Freund behandelt, wie Sie ihn behandeln?"

"Rache? Wofür sollte ich mich an Wilson rächen wollen? Nein..." Oh, FUCK aber auch!

„Ich weiss nicht, sagen Sie es mir." Stern behält nun den ausdruckslosen Geschitsausdruck bei und House wünscht sich das Grinsen zurück!

"Also... Ich tu's halt. Einfach so. Das ... hat keinen Grund."

„Rächen Sie sich an ihm, weil irgendeine andere Person Sie nach ihrer Meinung ungerecht behandelt hat?"

"Ähm... Würde ich mich dann nicht einfach an eben dieser dritten Person rächen? Nein! Das hat nichts mit Rache zu tun. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mir sage, Hey, jetzt gehst du Jimmy ausnutzen!" Er macht eine Geste mit der Linken.

Dr. Stern scheint unaufhörlich zu schreiben. Das Papier füllt sich immer weiter.

"Es passiert einfach. Manchmal sagt er's mir, manchmal komme ich selbst irgendwann drauf." House stellt fest, dass darüber zu reden ihm klar macht, warum das so ist, aber der Grund gefällt ihm nicht sonderlich.

„Und, Dr. House, was fühlen Sie dabei?"

Was war das den für eine Scheiß-Frage? Er schweigt.

„Wissen Sie nicht, was Sie dabei fühlen oder möchten Sie es nicht sagen?"

House zuckt mit den Schultern.

Stern wartet ganz geduldig auf eine Antwort, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

House schweigt. "Ich... Keine Ahnung. Was... Sollte ich denn was fühlen?"

„Dr. House, Sie müssen darauf natürlich nicht antworten. Aber denken Sie mal darüber nach, das schult das emotionale Bewusstsein. Wir werden einfach beim nächsten Mal darauf zurückkommen." Die Ärztin schreibt ein ganzes Blatt voll.

'Das emotionale Bewusstsein'? Wilson sagte sowas auch ab und zu...

„Dr. House, was genau sagte Ihre Freundin denn wegen des Streites?"

"Bitte?" Er war noch bei dieser Sache mit dem emotionalen Bewusstsein gewesen, blinzelte Stern jetzt an.

„Was genau sagte Ihre Freundin wegen des Streits? Erläutern Sie mir doch bitte ein wenig die Vorgeschichte."

"Er hat wohl ein paar lustige Phantasien, die er Lauren erzählt hat. Die hat sie mir erzählt, weil ER sich das nicht traut. Ich hab ihr gesagt, das sei große Scheisse, denn jetzt wüsste ich ja genau, wie ich ihn jederzeit um den Finger wickeln könnte. Ja, und dann kam das mit dem Ausnutzen und den Rest hatten wir ja eben."

„Was genau sind das für 'lustige Phantasien'?"

"Er will uns ZUSEHEN. Nein. Genauer: er will MIR zusehen."

„Wobei?"

AARRRRGH! House wollte weg! Aber das wäre mindestens so verräterisch, wie die Wahrheit. "Bei unseren Spielchen. Er hat sich bei der Suche nach dem Klo verirrt und ist ins Schlafzimmer geplatzt. Ja, und jetzt will er zusehen."

„Was sind das für Spielchen?", fragt Stern während sie notiert, ohne aufzusehen.

"Das ist doch scheissegal! Er hat's gesehen und es hat ihn nicht kalt gelassen. Aber er wird gewusst haben, warum ich das nicht erfahren soll. Womit er recht hat. Aber nein, Lauren muss es mir unbedingt erzählen, weil er ja mein bester Freund ist!"

„Das ist nicht scheissegal, Dr. House. Bitte erklären Sie mir das doch, was genau mit 'Spielchen' gemeint ist." Sie schreibt ohne Unterbrechung.

"Diskutieren wir hier den Geisteszustand meines Freundes?"

„Nein, Dr. House, wir diskutieren nicht."

"Dann verstehe ich nicht, was das für eine Rolle spielt."

„Wir diskutieren nicht, Ich versuche nur, Sie zu verstehen. Daher frage ich Sie, was Sie mit 'Spielchen' meinen."

Er will nicht verstanden werden! House hat nicht vor, das zu beantworten. Er starrt auf den Boden.

„Sie müssen mir auch diese Frage nicht beantworten, Dr. House. Spekulationen bringen mich auch nicht weiter. Daher bleibt dieser wichtige Bereich in der Psychoanalyse jetzt ersteinmal offen und ich tappe im Dunkeln, Sie führen mich auf den falschen Weg und landen als Neuroleptiker in der Psychiatrie, weil Sie nicht mir mir sprechen. Überlegen Sie es sich einfach mal, über solch wichtige Dinge zu sprechen. Wir haben Zeit, aber nur ich habe die Geduld."

"Sie können mich nicht einweisen!"

„Das habe ich auch nicht vor. Ich wollte das nur veranschaulichen." Wieder schreibt Stern was auf.

House schweigt… Er schweigt sehr lange. "Sie... tut mir weh", sagt er dann leise.

„Inwiefern?" Der Stift schwebt über dem Papier, bereit, zuzuschlagen.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! "Insofern als dass sie mir Schmrezen zufügt. Das ist die Definition von weh tun, oder?"

„Und in welcher Art und Weise fügt sie Ihnen Schmerzen zu?"

"Wie's gerade passt. Ich... hab da nix zu melden." Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Verletzt sie Ihre Gefühle durch verbale Äusserungen? Oder was genau tut sie?"

Er möchte sie würgen oder sonst was tun. Sie trieb ihn wirklich zur Weißglut mit ihren dämlichen Fragen! "Ich rede hier von gutem, altmodischem Schmerz, wie auch ein Regenwurm ihn empfinden kann. Physischer Schmerz. Aua", faucht House genervt.

Stern notiert wild herum.

"Das Hirn hat nämlich eine Filterfunktion. Wichtige Schmerzen haben Vorfahrt. Die anderen müssen warten. Chronische neuropathische Schmerzen", hier deutet er auf sein rechtes Bein, "sind nicht so wichtig. Als Folge hab ich dann mal Urlaub."

Stern notiert, diesmal etwas länger.

House WILL diese Notizen sehen! Koste es, was es wolle!

„Möchten Sie mir eine Situation bei solch einem Spielchen genauer beschreiben?"

"Nicht, wenn es nicht sein muss."

„Es muss sein. Aber Sie können sich damit Zeit lassen."

"Ich verstehe nicht, was das mit dem Nicht-Erscheinen von Lauren zu tun hat?"

„Man versteht nur, wenn man verstehen will, Dr. House. Deswegen versuche ich Sie anzuregen, sich über Ihre eigenen Gefühle klar zu werden Und über Sie nachzudenken. Und auf diesem Wege möchte ich Ihnen helfen. Ich denke für Sie mit, verstehen Sie? Wer für Zwei denkt, hat die Absicht, zu helfen."

Das war Psycho-Kacke! "Wer für Zwei denken muss, hat es mit einem Vollidioten zu tun", murmelt House.

„War das nicht eben ein Eigentor, Dr. House?"

"Nein. Ich bin kein Idiot, das hab ich schriftlich in mehrfacher Ausfertigung."

„Dr. House. Warum denken Sie, dass es gut gewesen wäre, wenn Ihre Freundin Lauren die Sache mit ihrem Freund nicht erzählt hätte?"

"Das haben Sie vor drei Seiten aufgeschrieben, glaube ich. Weil sich seine Phantasien auf mich beziehen. Weil ich das weiss. Weil ich es ausnutzen werde, zu wissen, dass er sich zu mir - in welcher Art auch immer - hingezogen fühlt. Es ist nicht gut für ihn."

„Inwiefern gedenken Sie denn, das auszunutzen?"

"Das weiß ich doch heute noch nicht. Ich bin da ganz und gar opportunistisch. Ich mache dafür doch keinen Projektplan!"

„Und warum sind Sie sich so sicher, dass Sie ihn ausnutzen werden, egal auf welche Art und Weise auch immer?"

"Weil ich das dauernd mache!" Es war zum verzweifeln, sie drehten sich im Kreis.

„Seit wann tun Sie das denn?"

"Schon immer, glaube ich... Ich führe ja keine Strichliste."

„Wie ist 'schon immer' zeitlich einzugrenzen?"

"Seit wir uns kennen. Das sind… vierzehn Jahre."

„Kommen wir nun zu Ihrer Freundin Lauren."

//ENDLICH!//

„Seit wann kennen sie sich?"

"Einen Monat, so ungefähr."

„Und seit wann sind sie zusammen?"

"Naja, das ist... fliessend... Es gibt keinen Tag, an dem wir beschlossen haben 'jetzt sind wir zusammen'. Es hat sich so ergeben. Drei Wochen." Für ihn waren es drei Wochen, da war er sich sicher!

„Oh, eine sehr frische Beziehung, die auf wenig Kennenlernzeit beruht. Wissen Sie viel über Lauren?"

"Nein. Sie hat studiert und braucht Geld für das Examen. Sie ist 25. Sie findet ihren Job nicht mehr so toll und... tja... aus irgendeinem Grund mag sie mich."

„Wissen Sie etwas aus ihrer Vergangenheit, Dr. House?"

"Nein."

„Wie kommen Sie zu der Annahme, dass sie missbraucht worden sein könnte?"

"Wenn Leute sich selbst nicht anfassen können, ist das ein Alarmsignal." Er hatte genug Missbrauchsfälle aufgedeckt. Ausserdem erkannten sich verwandte Seelen, aber das würde er Stern nicht auf die Backe binden! "Derart schwerwiegende Befriedigunsstörungen haben normalerweise eine üble Vorgeschichte. Ausserdem hat sie mal sehr vage etwas angedeutet."

„Was hat sie angedeutet?"

"Dass sie... was schlimmes durchgemacht hat."

„Jeder macht mal etwas Schlimmes durch. Ist sie etwas konkrter geworden?"

"Ich kriege den Wortlaut nicht mehr zusammen. Das ist ja nun eine Weile her." Er würde das auf keinen Fall spezifizieren! Nie und nimmer!

„Dr. House. Sie müssen mir noch einmal genauer erläutern, weshalb Sie annehmen, dass sie etwas Schlimmes durchgemacht haben könnte. Warum denken Sie, dass die Angst, sich selbst anzufassen, ein Alarmsignal ist?"

"Weil ich Bücher lesen kann? Haben Sie vergessen, dass ich hier der Held im Aufdecken von Missbrauchsfällen bin?", schnaubt er. Dann senkt er die Stimme. "Ich hab dafür ein Händchen."

„Durch das Studieren von Büchern? Sie haben doch einmal gesagt, dass sie mal eine Freundin hatten, die missbraucht wurde, als Sie auf dem College waren."

"Ja." Wohin wollte sie denn jetzt schon wieder?

„Erzählen Sie mir doch bitte etwas davon."

"Was? Das ist ewig her..." Er schluckt hart.

„Erzählen Sie mir das, woran Sie sich erinnern können."

"Grundsätzlich oder von der Nacht, wo es eskaliert ist?"

„Beides" Dr. Stern ergreift wieder den Stift.

"Also, so im Rückblick…" House versucht sich zu erinnern. Es war damals nichts wichtiges gewesen - wie die meisten seiner wenigen Beziehungen. "Sie war im Bett recht phantasielos, schätze alles andere hätte schlechte Erinnerungen hervorgerufen... Sie hat ziemlich viel getrunken aber naja, Sie wissen, wie das auf dem College ist." Er grinst schief. "Dann, eines Abends... Wir waren beide recht breit... Im Auto ist nicht viel Platz, also packe ich sie bisschen fester, nur um sie hochzuheben!" Er verteidigt sich fast, nach all den Jahren!

Stern notiert recht langsam.

"Da... Sie ist total ausgerastet" Der Abend war für ihn fast so traumatisch verlaufen, wie für das Mädchen. "Sie... hat mich angeschrien... " Er schluckt. "Sie hat mich... geschlagen. Immer wieder... ich... " House fängt an zu schwitzen.

Dr. Stern beobachtet House unauffällig, während sie vortäuscht, zu schreiben.

House knetet seine Finger, als die Erinnerung auftaucht. "Sie hat nicht aufgehört... Ich... hab mich... Ich konnte mich nicht wehren... weil... ich... " Er war damals in Schreckstarre verfallen, knapp an einem Flashback vorbeigeschrammt.

Stern schaut ihn mit einem ausdruckslosen, aber geduldigen Gesicht an.

"Dann... keine Ahnung. Ich erinnere mich, dass das Auto leer war und ich im Fußraum hockte. Als ich ihre Freundin traf, hat die mir erklärt, ich sei ein Arschloch und so und... Naja, dass sie vergewaltigt worden wäre und ich hätte... " Er zuckt die Schultern. "Sie hätte mir das doch sagen können!"

Der Stift zieht wieder seine Linien über das Papier. „Wie haben Sie sich danach gefühlt, Dr. House?"

"Weiß nicht. Ich ... war sauer, glaub ich."

„Und warum waren sie sauer? Weil sie es Ihnen nicht erzählt hat oder war es etwas anderes?"

"Sie hätte das doch sagen können. Das war ja nicht ihre Schuld, oder? Ist ja was anderes, als wenn man so'n mega Versager ist, der's nicht anders verdient hat. Aber so, da stand ich mal wieder als der Arsch da."

„Mega-Versager? Wie meinen Sie das?"

"Das war ja früher nicht so... Disziplin und so, das hat man halt mit der Knute beigebogen bekommen. Kein grosses Ding. War halt so."

Stern schreibt.

"Wenn mans nicht bringt, dann muss eben nachgeholfen werden... Was ihr damals passiert ist - das war doch nicht ihre Schuld!"

Stern schreibt weiter.

House starrt auf seine Hände. Sein Bein schmerzt höllisch!

„Würden Sie sich als ein artiges Kind bezeichnen? Oder gab es oft Ärger in ihrer Familie?"

"Ich war... komisch", sagt er nachdenklich. "Ich... nein, ich war kein... gutes Kind."

„Was verstehen Sie unter 'komisch'?" Stern reißt das Blatt aus dem Block. Sie lässt House kurz einen Blick erhaschen und legt es in eine Schublade. Es ist vollgeschrieben und mit vielen Pfeilen, mehrere Dinge sind unterstrichen.

"Ich.. wollte nicht im Dunkeln schlafen, ich hab ins Bett gemacht und... ich hab mich viel geprügelt, als ich älter war. Ich hab meinem Dad viele Sorgen gemacht..."

„Wie lange haben sie ins Bett gemacht? Und was war es?"

House wird puterrot. "Ich.. das... fing an... Ich war Fünf, glaub ich... bin mir nicht sicher. Ich war ne ziemliche Memme."

„Können Sie es zeitlich etwas mehr eingrenzen?"

"Ich weiß, dass ich in der zweiten Klasse war, als ich mir das Bein gebrochen hab'. Und... ich erinnere mich, dass ich... es war Weihnachten. Wir waren... ja, das war das letzte Weihnachten in Alaska. Ich muss Fünf gewesen sein. Ich... war Acht, als ich's dann endlich im Griff hatte." Gott, das war erniedrigend!

Stern notiert ein einziges Wort. „Entschuldigen Sie den Gedankensprung; aus welchem Grunde sind Sie in das Studio gegangen?"

"Was? Das.. Oh." Ihre Gedankensprünge sind eine Achterbahnfahrt! "Ursprünglich... wegen der Schmerzen. Ich hatte mir mal die Hand gebrochen und das Bein tat wirklich weinger weh. Ich dachte... naja... neuropathischer Schmerz ist echt scheisse."

Stern nickt und macht eine kurze Notiz. „Wie oft sind Sie bisher hingegangen?"

"Vier Mal."

„Und was genau hat sie mit Ihnen gemacht?"

House windet sich wie ein Aal. "Sie... fesselt mich. Schlägt mich. So'n Zeug halt."

„Lässt Sie Ihnen beim Fesseln noch etwas Freiheit? Oder was genau tut sie?"

"Meistens kann ich mich nicht bewegen. OK, das rechte Bein bindet sie nicht so fest, logisch. Aber... also, ich..." Er will das nicht sagen! Wie ist er hierhin gekommen? Was zur Hölle tat er hier?

Dr. Stern notiert kurz etwas und schaut ihn dann wieder an.

"Es ist gut! Sie... sie schafft mich. Das ist schwer zu erklären." Er sieht Stern mit großen Augen an - er kapiert es ja selbst nicht ganz!

„Könnten Sie das bitte etwas mehr erläutern?"

"Also... Es ist wie... wie ein gespanntes Gummiband, dass auf einmal reißt. Das ist das Ziel dort. Für mich. Wenn sie das hinkriegt, dann ist es gut. Es ist mir egal, wie sie mich dahinkriegt. Manchmal geht das schnell, wenn ich müde bin oder so. Beim zweiten Mal... also, das ist es, warum ich hingehe, OK? Aber beim zweiten Mal, da wollte ich nicht. Ich meine, ich wollte es aber dann wieder nicht. Ich... denke, ich wollte sie testen. Die Woche danach war echt erbärmlich!"

Stern nickt und notiert wieder etwas.

Diese Situation hier mit Stern war genauso: er wollte es nicht, aber er brauchte es irgendwie. Zu reden half tatsächlich, weil er gezwungenermaßen über sein sonst so gedankenloses Verhalten reflektierte. "Verstehen Sie das?"

„Ja, ich verstehe, Dr. House. Kommen wir zurück zu Ihrer Kindheit. Sie sagten, dass Sie ins Bett gemacht haben. Was sagten ihre Eltern dazu?"

"Mein Dad war... enttäuscht. Er sagte, ein richtiger Mann würde sowas nicht tun." Seine Stimme ist erbärmlich klein.

„Und was sagte Ihre Mutter dazu?"

"Sie hat ab und zu versucht, es zu vertuschen, damit er es nicht merkte, wenn er morgens kontrollieren kam. Als es nicht besser wurde, hat er mir die Matratze weggenommen."

Langsam füllt sich die neue Seite.

"Das war mir aber immer noch lieber, als wenn er die Bettwäsche aus dem Fenster hing, damit meine Klassenkameraden es sehen konnten… Hören Sie, ich... ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Es ist vorbei und das ist gut so. Ich will nicht daran denken müssen."

Stern nickt. „Ich habe nur noch zwei Fragen: haben Sie mit Jemanden über ihr Verhältnis zwischen Ihnen und Ihrem Vater gesprochen?"

"Nein. Was würde das ändern? Knochen brechen und heilen auch wieder."

„Haben Sie mit Ihrer Mutter darüber gesprochen? Oder hat sie etwas dazu gesagt?"

"Mom ist nicht der Mensch, der Konflikte austrägt. Sie will Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen. Aber sie war immer gut zu mir! Sie hat mir nie weh getan!"

„Hat sie Sie beschützt?"

"Also, nicht wie Ivanhoe. Früher hatten Frauen ihren Platz in der Küche, und der Mann war der Herr im Haus. Sie.. hat sicher gedacht, ER macht es zu meinem Besten."

„Und wie würden Sie das Verhätnis zwischen Ihnen und ihrer Mutter im allgemeinen beschreiben?"

"Gut." Er lächelt. House hat seine Mutter lieb!

„Lebt sie denn noch?" Stern notiert wieder ziemlich lange.

"Ja. Ich seh sie nicht so oft, weil ER ja da ist. Es gibt keinen Raum, in dem genügend Luft für uns beide wäre."

„Achso, aber haben Sie noch regelmäßigen Kontakt? Telefon oder so?"

"Telefon. Ab und zu. Wie gesagt, ich bin kein Vorzeigesohn."

„Ich verstehe." Sie schreibt nochmal kurz etwas.

„Dr. House, können Sie das nächste mal Lauren mitbringen?"

House sieht sie groß an. Hatten Frauen grundsätzlich solche Gedächtnisprobleme? "Wir haben uns gestritten. Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann sie ja schlecht fesseln und an den Haaren hierherzerren, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber vielleicht können wir gemeinsam das Problem des Streits lösen, indem wir miteinander sprechen und einander zuhören."

"Hmm." Er nickt. "Ich kanns ja versuchen."

„Gut Dr. House. Die Zeit vergeht schnell." Stern lächelt ihn an und schaut auf die Uhr.

House nickt nochmal, steht auf und unterdrückt ein Stöhnen. "Ja, dann bis zum nächsten Mal."

„Warten sie noch einen Augenblick, Dr. House"

"Ja?" Er dreht sich um, die Klinke in der Hand.

„Wir sollten noch miteinander darüber sprechen, was Lauren über Sie wissen darf und was nicht. Diese Sitzungen waren Einzelsitzungen und ich habe Schweigepflicht. Sie müssen mir genau sagen, was sie nicht über Sie erfahren soll."

"Keine Einzelheiten, OK? Es reicht, was sie sowieso ahnt. Weil.. naja... verwandte Seelen finden sich eben, wissen Sie?"

„Verstehe. Ich ruf sie an, Dr. House."


	24. Chapter 24

Ein Tag später:

Das Krankenhaus erzittert unter Houses Wut und Schmerz. Sein Bein bringt ihn fast um – zweifelsohne eine psychosomatische Komponente, aber mörderisch. Die Pillen helfen nicht. Nachdem Wilson sich einen Tag lang in seinem Büro versteckt hatte – völlig ratlos, wie er House gegenübertreten solle – platzt House hinein.

Auf den ersten Blick denkt Wilson, House sei auf Entzug.

„Ich brauch was." House lehnt an der Wand und reibt sein schreiendes Bein.

„Du hast doch erst vor vier Tagen ein neues Rezept bekommen!" Es ist unmöglich, dass House schon alle Pillen geschluckt hatte!

„Die helfen nicht. Ich brauch was Stärkeres. Gib mir ein Pflaster!" House will Fentanyl. Das hatten sie ihm auch während des Infarktes gegeben. Irgendwas musste doch helfen!

„Hast Du Dich verletzt?" So massive Schmerzen mussten ja eine Ursache haben!

House blitzt Wilson wütend an. „Vielleicht gibst Du mir einfach, was ich will, Du bist ja nicht ganz unschuldig an der aktuellen Situation!"

Wilsons Augen werden groß. „Oh Mann! Du lässt Dir ja wirklich keine Gelegenheit entgehen!" Er schüttelt den Kopf. Das war wirklich erbärmlich! Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass House es sofort ausnutzen würde.

„Es geht mir beschissen!", giftet House. „Vielleicht ziehst Du mal den Kopf aus Deinem Arsch. Es ist mir scheißegal, worüber du Nachts wichst. Ich hab SCHMERZEN, VERDAMMT!" Er schließt die Augen gegen den Schmerz und reibt sein Bein. Er kann den Schmerz sehen. Aus dem dunklen Rot ist eine weiß-gelbe Explosion geworden.

„Mein Gott! Setz Dich hin, ich hole was!" Wilson erkennt, dass sein Freund wirklich in Not ist und eilt mit seinem Block zur Apotheke, wo er zwei Pflaster abholt. Wieder im Büro sieht er House an. „Was ist denn passiert?"

House lässt die Hose herunter, um das Pflaster auf die Narbe kleben zu können. „Lauren ist gegangen."

„Was? Wieso?" Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Wie konnte sie House einfach so sitzen lassen?

„Ich habe ihr erklärt, dass es eine scheiss Idee war, mir das mit… Deiner… Idee zu erzählen. Weil ich das ausnutzen werde. Daraufhin sagte sie, ich solle das eben nicht tun." House zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin, wie ich bin. Das hab ich gesagt. Und dass ich mich nicht ändere. Das war's."

„Das hast Du gesagt?" Wilson klebte das Pflaster vorsichtig auf die Narbe. „Du wolltest es nicht gesagt bekommen, weil… weil Du WEISST, dass Du es ausnutzen wirst?"

„Ist doch so."

„Ja, aber… Du müsstest es ja nicht gegen mich verwenden."

„Ich denke nicht darüber nach, Wilson! Das hab' ich Stern schon gesagt. Es passiert einfach. Manchmal kapiere ich später, dass das nicht OK war, aber meistens nicht. Und deswegen ist es besser, ich habe keine Munition."

„Du gehst zu Stern?"

„In der Theorie geht Lauren zu Stern. Aber sie kommt nicht. Dann hocke ich alleine da. Schon mal versucht, Stern fünfundvierzig Minuten anzuschweigen?"

Wilson nickt verständnisvoll. Immerhin redet House mit einem Profi! „Also… ich hab' noch Termine…" Er sieht sich außerstande, das eigentliche Thema anzuschneiden. Vielleicht kann man es immer noch ignorieren und vergessen?

„Klar. Danke für das Rezept." House hinkt hinaus in sein Büro.

Wilson kann es nicht fassen. Er hatte gedacht, House hätte derart miese Laune, wegen ihm! Dabei hat Lauren ihm die Rote Karte gezeigt! Das konnte so nicht weitergehen, er müsste mit Lauren reden, auch wenn es das Letzte war, was er wollte!

Wilson verschiebt seine Termine und macht sich am Nachmittag auf zu Lauren, in der Hoffnung, dass sie zu Hause ist.

Lauren liegt auf dem Bett und weint stumm. Tiefe Schatten liegen unter den rotgeweinten Augen in einem bleichen Gesicht. Wenn ihr tauber Körper noch etwas spürt, dann ist es das Zittern und die kalte Luft. Sie erinnert sich, wie sie das erste Geld bekommen hatte. Die vergessene Freude, dass es schneller geht, als sie dachte und es Spaß macht, da man neue Erfahrungen macht. Dann, nach einer Weile, denkt sie an einen Tag, der besonders schlimm gewesen war. Sie wollte raus, konnte aber nicht, weil sie allein nicht wollte. Etwas Banales. Sehnsucht nach Liebe. Völlig banal und unwichtig.

Die Erinnerung an die dumpfe Monotonie haut wie ein Wassertropfen auf den Kopf. Und es geht weiter. Und weiter, und weiter. Es ist keiner da, der sie will und jemals wollen wird. Wie damals. Er wollte sie nicht mehr, weil sie ihn enttäuscht hatte, weil sie ihn verletzt hatte. Zu viele Spielkameraden, zu viele Jungs als Freunde. Zu viel lernen, zu viel mit der Mutter unternommen… Er fühlte sich ignoriert. Abgelehnt, alleingelassen, ungeliebt. Sie erwiderte seine Liebe nicht, weil sie sie nicht sehen konnte… Wieder Monotonie. Jedes Mal das Gleiche. Zahlreiche Männer, alle gleich. Alle irgendwann verschwunden… Auf der Suche nach ihnen gewesen, abgelehnt, alleingelassen, ungeliebt. Ignoriert. Jedes mal der gleiche Schmerz. Leben ist ein Kampf gegen Monotonie. Doch es geht weiter. Immer das Gleiche… Diesmal auch. Er wird gehen. Sie ist es leid, ihn danach suchen zu müssen.

Tränen laufen und laufen. Sie laufen weg wie die Männer, die sie geliebt hat und jetzt hasst, da sie jemand anderen wirklich liebt… Doch es geht wieder weiter - genau wie früher. Immer das Gleiche. Sie kommen, um zu gehen. Lauren findet sie, um sie zu verlieren. Sie liebt sie, um sich zu hassen… Das Leben muss schön sein. Das Leben ist Schmerz… Sie steht auf, ihr ist schwindelig. Lauren fällt auf dem Weg ins Bad mehrfach hin.

Wilson klopft ein zweites Mal. Wahrscheinlich ist sie nicht da, denkt er sich. Er zückt sein Handy, um Lauren anzurufen. Fürs Joggen hatten sie ihre Nummern ausgetauscht. Es klingelt und zu seiner Überraschung hört er das antwortende Klingeln aus Laurens Wohnung. Wilson klopft hart gegen die Tür. „Lauren? Bist Du da? Mach auf, Lauren!"

Sie hört irgendwo ein Klingeln, aber in ihrem Zustand vergisst sie es dann wieder. Sie taumelt, fällt noch einmal hin. Sie hört die Stimme draußen, erkennt sie aber nicht. //Die Monotonie. Ich liebe sie…// Lauren rappelt sich auf und geht langsam zur Tür.

Wilson klingelt und hämmert gegen die Tür. Er hat ein mieses Gefühl bei der Sache. "Lauren!"

Die Tür öffnet sich einen Spalt weit. Lauren sieht Wilson mit einem leeren Blick an. Sieht durch ihn hindurch. Im ersten Moment ist Wilson erleichtert, aber ihr Blick, ihr Aussehen, ist alarmierend! "Scheiße! Lauren!" Wilson stemmt sich gegen die Tür, die Kette platzt aus dem Rahmen und sie springt auf. Lauren blinzelt Wilson an und weicht langsam zurück. Wilson packt sie bei den Armen. "Was hast Du genommen? Wie viel?"

Lauren schaut ihn an, blinzelt die Tränen weg. Wilson fühlt ihren Puls. Scheiße! Er schlägt ihr ins Gesicht, um sie wach zu kriegen. "Was hast Du geschluckt?" Aber sie blinzelt ihn nur an und nuschelt etwas Unverständliches. Wilson ist nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt eine Antwort auf seine Frage ist.

Er zerrt Lauren ins Bad, zwingt ihre Kiefer auseinander und steckt ihr die Zahnbürste in den Rachen. Lauren würgt laut, verzerrt das Gesicht und übergibt sich. Sie kriegt kaum Luft nach der Anstrengung. Wilson legt sie grob auf den Boden, halbwegs auf die Seite zählt die Pillen im Erbrochenen.

Lauren blinzet ihn wieder an und sagt dann klar und deutlich. „Es tut mir leid."

"Du ... Idiot!", schreit er sie an. Wilson klappt sein Handy auf und ruft 911 "Ich bin Arzt. Hill Street 430, Apartment 3F, eine Person mit Überdosis. Pillen. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist. Sie ist bradykard und muss ins Krankenhaus. Ja, ich warte hier. Danke." Wilson legt auf. "Wie viel hast Du genommen? Und was?"

„Ich wollte das nicht." Lauren blinzelt wieder die Tränen aus den Augen.

"Du bist... Oh Mann, Lauren! Wem hilft das denn? Verdammt noch mal!" Wilson fühlt ihren Puls.

Überzeugt, dass sie für eine Minute alleine sein kann, geht er ins Schlafzimmer. Leute brachten sich oft im Schlafzimmer um. Vielleicht fand er die Tabletten oder die leere Packung. Für die Sanitäter und Notärzte wäre das sehr wichtig. Wilson scannt alle Oberflächen, aber er findet nichts. Er rast in die Küche... Wo waren die verdammten Pillen? Kein Selbstmörder wirft die Döschen weg... Wohnzimmer!

Lauren starrt die Lampe an und dreht den Kopf langsam von einer Seite zur anderen, um sich zu orientieren. Dann erkennt sie, dass sie vor der Wanne liegt. Langsam hievt Lauren sich hoch – alles dreht sich. Sie greift mit einer Hand über die Wannenkante, greift in die Luft. Verschwommen sieht sie den kleinen silbernen Gegenstand vor sich und greift noch einmal. Sie wirft den Rasierer runter.

Wilson ruft noch mal 911. "Wo bleibt der beschissene Krankenwagen? Was? Dann schicken Sie einen Anderen, verdammt!" Fährt dieser verfickte Krankenwagen in einen LKW! Wilson beschließt, Lauren selbst ins Krankenhaus zu bringen.

In der Zwischenzeit fummelt Lauren ungeschickt mit dem Rasierer herum, schneidet sich mehrfach, bis sie endlich die Klinge in den Fingern hält. Sie lächelt müde. Die klinge wandert in zitternder Hand herunter. Ihre Hand schneidet sanft über die Vulva, sie blinzelt lächelnd eine Träne weg. Dann wandert die Klinge zu ihrem Arm.

In diesem Moment kommt Wilson ins Bad und friert ein. Er sieht Laurens blutige Finger. "NEIN!" Er stürmt zu ihr, fällt auf die Knie. Laurens Hand rutscht ab und trifft nicht die Arterie, sondern hackt weiter unten in den Unterarm. Wilson grabscht hektisch nach der Rasierklinge, schneidet sich dabei die Finger auf und flucht. Er nimmt ihr die Klinge endlich weg und wirft sie in die Ecke. Wilson bemerkt das Blut im Schritt - menstruiert sie oder hat sie noch mehr angerichtet? Scheiße aber auch!

Wilson hebt Lauren hoch - sie wiegt kaum was, zierlich wie sie ist - und rennt zu seinem Wagen. Er rast los, überfährt hupend rote Ampeln, bis ihn die Polizei stoppt. Zum Glück erkennen sie den Notfall und fahren die letzten Meilen vor ihm her. Mit quietschenden Reifen kommt er vor der Notaufnahme zum Halt. Dort wartet schon ein alarmiertes Team auf ihn und Lauren.

Wilson ist voller Blut - sein Eigenes und das von Lauren. Aber das ist ihm nicht bewusst, als er den Aufzug betritt. Überall hinterlässt seine Linke blutige Abdrücke. Er eilt den Gang hinunter zu Houses Büro. Personal starrt ihn an und tuschelt. House sieht gelangweilt auf, reißt aber beim Anblick von Wilson - völlig durch den Wind und blutbesudelt - die Augen auf und springt ihm fast entgegen.

"Lauren!", stammelt Wilson.

House bewahrt Ruhe. "Was ist passiert? Ist das Dein Blut?"

Wilson schildert House kurz, was vorgefallen war, während sie ins Erdgeschoss fahren.

"Ist sie völlig durchgeknallt?", fragt House. Sie stehen auf dem Gang und beobachten, wie ihr der Magen ausgepumpt wird. Sie können nichts tun. House hasst tatenloses Zuschauen. Er bemerkt, das Wilson vor sich hintropft. "Mann! Du blutest alles voll!"

"Oh... Ja..."

House zerrt Wilson in einen Untersuchungsraum, blafft einer Schwester zu, Klamotten zu besorgen. Die springt ihm aus dem Weg, denn Houses schwarze Laune hat sich längst herumgesprochen. "Das muss man nähen." House versorgt die Schnitte, von denen einer tatsächlich genäht werden muss. "Moment." Er kommt mit Pillen wieder. "Runter damit!"

"Was ist das?"

"Post-Expositions-Prophylaxe. Die hier Morgen, die Übermorgen. In sechs Wochen testen, dann in drei Monaten noch mal. Klar?"

"Ja."

"Wilson?"

"Ja?"

"Was hab ich gerade gesagt?"

Wilson blinzelt House nur an.

"Komm!" Sie kehren zurück zur NA, wo man immer noch mit Lauren beschäftigt ist. Mit einem schlechten Gefühl registriert House, dass sie Laurens Schritt versorgen. Er sieht Wilson scharf an. "Was ist passiert?"

"Ich hab die Pillen gesucht, da hat sie sich geschnitten."

"Fuck! Wie kannst Du sie alleine lassen?"

"Hey..." Wilson wehrt schwach ab. Er ist fertig. Aus irgendeinem Grund geht ihm dieser Suizid an die Nieren. "Jetzt bin ich schuld oder was? Ja? Alles meine Schuld nur weil ich... weil ich Dich... Scheiße!"

House ist abgenervt. Flippt DER jetzt auch noch aus? "Reiß Dich zusammen, verdammt!", schnauzt er Wilson an.

Endlich wird Lauren hinausgerollt in einen Überwachungsraum. House hinkt hinterher. Das Fentanyl wirkt gut, er schwebt ein wenig, aber das Bein schweigt. Er zieht Wilson mit sich während er Sterns Nummer wählt. Aber wenn man die brauchte, war sie nicht zu erreichen. House klappt das Handy wieder zu, starrt auf das Bett.

Sie sieht winzig aus, so blass, so zerbrechlich... Er möchte nichts anderes, als sie in den Arm nehmen. House sieht auf den Monitor, prüft routinemäßig ihre Vitalwerte. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Wut steigt in ihm auf.

Wilson setzt sich hin. Sein Blick wandert von House zu Lauren und wieder zurück. Er kennt House lange genug, um die Wut zu erkennen.

"Sie hätte es auch so überlebt", sagt er zu Wilson.

"Das konnte ich ja nicht wissen. Sie ruft um Hilfe, House. Suizid ist ein Hilfeschrei!"

"Es ist dumm."

"DU musst das ja wissen!"

House funkelt Wilson an, dann hinkt er aus dem Raum.


	25. Chapter 25

Wilson bleibt bei Lauren sitzen. Erstens braucht er eine Pause und zweitens will er sie nicht alleine aufwachen lassen.

Ihre Lider flattern leise. Das Licht brennt in den Augen, obwohl sie geschlossen sind. Vorsichtig öffnet Laren sie einen Spalt und schaut zur Seite. Sie kann die Person, die da sitzt, nicht richtig erkennen.

"Ich hoffe, das Magenauspumpen war echt fies." Wilson hat kein Mitleid. Nicht jetzt. Da muss sie durch!

Lauren erkennt Wilsons Stimme. Sie kneift die Augen gegen das Licht zusammen. Es macht blind! Sie liegt stumm da.

"Du machst House Angst!"

Lauren schweigt weiter, regt sich nicht und öffnet auch nicht die Augen.

"Was hast Du dir dabei gedacht?"

Schweigen ist die einzige Antwort, die Wilson auf seine Fragen erhält. Er seufzt und streicht ihr kopfschüttelnd eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Auch wenn Lauren keine Reaktion zeigt, so spürt sie es aber sehr stark. Die Wärme von Wilsons Hand ist angenehm, doch als seine Hand weg ist, wird es wieder eiskalt.

"Ich weiß, dass du wach bist. Ich bin nämlich Arzt."

„Mir ist kalt", sagt sie mit überraschend klarer Stimme.

"Tja... " Wilson stiehlt eine Decke von einem leeren Bett und breitet sie über Lauren aus. "Das wird aber nichts ändern. Dein Kreislauf macht bisschen Urlaub."

„Wo ist Greg?"

"Weggelaufen."

„Es.. tut mir leid." Durch einen schmalen Spalt ihrer Lider sieht sie Wilson an.

"Das sollte es. Ich werde nicht operieren können." Wilson hält seine verbundene Linke hoch. "Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", fragt er noch mal.

Lauren schaut nicht hin. Sie sieht ihm nur in die Augen. „Ich dachte mir, dass ich es schaffe." //Was für ne beschissene Frage..//

"Blödsinn!", schnaubt Wilson. "Wenn du dich umbringen wolltest, gäbe es weit bessere Wege. Wege, die keinen Retter zulassen. Ich denke, das ist uns Beiden klar."

„Ich wusste nicht, wo ich eine Knarre finde." "Vielleicht kannst Du mich mit diesem Mist einwickeln, aber Dr. Stern sicher nicht. Sei mal ehrlich! Nein, vergiss das… Hast du Durst? Soll ich House suchen?"

„Ich war zu langsam, Du warst zu schnell." Sie hebt ihren verbundenen Arm, um zu verdeutlichen, was sie meint. „Du hast die Wette gewonnen."

"Und darüber bin ich wirklich froh!"

„Ich glaube, ich auch." Sie sieht Wilson an, sieht ihm in die Augen. „Es tut mir leid." Dann folgt wieder nur Schweigen, unterbrochen vom Blinzeln ihrer Lider.

Herrgott, konnte sie mal was anderes sagen? "Lauren? Tu das nie wieder!"

„Danke."

"Ich hab nur meinen Job gemacht, streng genommen. Und versucht, ein Krankenhaus zu retten."

Sie starrt ihn an, kann sich nicht von seinen Augen lösen.

Unbemerkt von Beiden hinkt House davon. Er hatte in der Tür gestanden, aber er kann sich nicht helfen, er stört nur.

„Ich möchte Greg sehen."

"Ich schau mal, wo er ist." Wilson verlässt den Raum. Lauren ist fixiert, hier kann sie garantiert keine Dummheiten machen!

Er findet House auf dem Dach, dem Ort, an dem er sich dann versteckt, wenn er nicht gefunden werden möchte. "Sie möchte dich sehen."

"Wozu?" House bläst den Rauch einer Zigarette in die Luft und stellt seine falsche Gleichgültigkeit zur Schau.

"Was weiß ich? Geh und frage sie!"

"Sie hat mir doch schon den Laufpass gegeben." House starrt in den Himmel.

"Mein Gott, ihr hattet einen Streit. Na und? Vertragt euch wieder und habt guten Versöhnungssex!" Wilson versucht, die Situation VOR diesem Drama bewusst herunterzuspielen.

House sieht Wilson mit einem mörderischen Blick an, woraufhin Wilson rot anläuft. "Und sie hat ja jetzt auch einen Retter in schimmernder Rüstung, den sie anhimmeln kann."

"Oh, ja, klar. Vielen Dank auch! Ist schon praktisch, wenn man so einen universalen Sündenbock zur Verfügung hat, was?"

"Sie macht dich gar nicht an. Ist schon klar." House nickt übertrieben.

"Hör auf, House!"

"Du... lässt dich bekochen, du erzählst ihr Sachen, die du selbst mir NIE sagen würdest - du" Er stößt die Luft laut aus, als Wilsons Faust unerwartet hart in seiner Magengrube landet.

"Du bist ein erbärmliches, feiges Arschloch, House!", flüstert Wilson wütend. "Und ich frage mich wirklich, was mich all die Jahre hat still halten lassen."

"Wenn DU das nicht weißt..." Der zweite Schlag ist noch unerwarteter und Houses Magen verliert die Kontrolle. Er kotzt seinen leeren Magen über die Brüstung. House schnappt nach Luft. Das hätte er Wilson gar nicht zugetraut!

"Ich geb dir fünf Minuten, deinen Arsch dahin zu schwingen. Danach gehe ich von Desinteresse deinerseits aus." Wilson geht weg. Nach drei Schritten hält er an. "House, mach EINMAL in deinem Leben das Richtige." Er steht da, die Hände in einer hilflosen Geste erhoben, dann dreht Wilson sich endgültig weg und verschwindet.


	26. Chapter 26

Nach drei Minuten macht House sich auf den Weg. Nach vier Minuten und fünfzig Sekunden steht er in der Tür des Beobachtungsraumes. Die Distanz hilft ihm über die Unsicherheit hinweg. Er steht sehr laut in der Tür, der Stock knallt auf den Boden, wieder und wieder. Warum hatten sie sie in ein so riesiges Bett gelegt? Sie verliert sich ja darin...

Lauren dreht den Kopf und schaut von der Decke nun zur Geräuschequelle. Es ist egal, wie weit sie voneinander getrennt sind, er kann sich immer in ihren Augen verlieren. House tut es auch jetzt. Lauren schluckt und blinzelt ihn an. Sie merkt, wie heiss ihre Augen sind. House steht da und wartet ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er wartet. Will sich keine Abfuhr einholen. Nicht wenn er näher bei ihr ist, denn das würde ihn nur verletzlicher machen. Distanz ist gleichbedeutend mit Sicherheit.

Lauren drückt eine Träne weg. Ihre Hand zuckt, um sie wegzuwischen, doch sie kann nicht. House flucht. Normalerweise lässt er sich von sowas nicht weichkochen, aber Lauren hat ihn am Haken, immer noch. Er hinkt zu ihrem Bett und wischt sanft über ihre Wange. Seine Augen sind unergründlich.

„Wirst du mich verlassen?" //Natürlich verlässt er eine kranke Verräterin…//

"DU bist gegangen."

„Aber.. ich.. bin doch jetzt da." Sie versucht, nach seiner Hand zu greifen, nur um wieder an den Fixierungen zu scheitern. Sie wird unruhig.

"DU bist hier, weil sie dich festgebunden haben. Weil Wilson dich gefunden hat. ICH bin hier aus freien Stücken." Er bemerkt ihr Zappeln, ignoriert es aber. Er will Gewissheit. Mit zitternder Stimme spricht sie zu ihm. „Ich dachte, du wirst gehen… Wie immer, alle gehen…" Tränen laufen über ihr Gesicht und sie schluchzt kurz auf. Ihr Schmerz trifft ihn ins Herz. Er kann einfach nicht zusehen! House greift ihre Hand, drückt sie feste und beugt sich unbeholfen über das Bett, im Versuch, sie zu umarmen. "Shhht. Ich bin doch hier."

Lauren weint leise. „Bitte, geh nicht."

"Ich gehe nicht, baby." House küsst die Tränen weg.

„bleib bei mir!" Lauren versucht sich zu beruhigen und wimmert leise.

"Ich bin hier. Du kannst mich fühlen." Seine Hand drückt ihre, so wie Wilsons vor wenigen Tagen.

„Es tut mir leid…"

"Shhht. Nicht reden..." House flüstert, er traut seiner Stimme nicht.

„Es tut mir leid, bleib bei mir!" Sie kann nicht aufhören, zu wimmern, es drängt aus ihr hinaus, als habe sie keinerlei Kontrolle darüber.

"Es ist gut, baby. Ich... ich bin doch hier..." Scheiße, er heulte! "Alles wird gut… Ich lass dich... nicht gehen!" Er schnieft, beisst die verdammten Tränen zurück. Das fehlte noch!

Lauren weint jetzt etwas lauter.

House hält sie so fest, wie er kann, schluchzt leise in ihren Nacken. "Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach umbringen! Was soll ich denn machen, ohne dich?"

Lauren kann sich einfach nicht beruhigen, sie weint haltlos.

"Ich… ich brauch dich doch!" House kämpft hart um seine Fassung. Es brachte niemandem etwas, wenn er jetzt hier schwächelte! Aber Laurens Weinen wird nur lauter. "Scheiße, lauren! ich hab dich lieb." Ihr Weinen erstickt alles, was sie sagen will.

Unbemerkt schliesst sich die Tür des Zimmers: Weil es die Notaufnahme ist, gibt es nicht so viel Glas wie im Rest des Hauses. Wilson grinst leise. Er ballt die Faust. Es hat verdammt gut getan, den alten Sack zu hauen! House steht der Situation völlig hilflos gegenüber. Mehr als Halten und Schniefen kann er nicht, er wüsste auch nicht, was er sonst tun sollte, während Lauren weiter weint und vor lauter Schluchzen kaum Luft bekommt. „Es tut mir so leid!"

"Ist gut. Vergiss es... tus einfach nie wieder, Lauren."

Sie hält die luft an, um sich zu beruhigen. „Bitte bleib etwas bei mir."

"Natürlich!"

„Und mach mich bitte los." Sie schluchzt noch einmal auf. „Ich will nicht, dass man mich so sieht." Er müsste den behandelnden Arzt holen. Aber wann hielt er sich schon an die Regeln? "Wenn du Mist machst, komme ich in die Hölle, das ist dir klar, ja?" House sieht sie ernst an.

„Ich mache keinen Mist mehr. Bitte.." House löst die verdammten Fesseln, so schnell er mit seinen zitternden Fingern nur kann, dann wischt er sich mit dem Ärmel durchs Gesicht.

Lauren setzt sich aufrecht hin, umarmt House und atmet tief ein. House macht das Seitenteil herunter und setzt sich aufs Bett - das ist weit bequemer als die gebeugte Haltung vorher. Er zieht sie feste an sich. Seufzend holt House das Handy heraus, bereit, jeden Anrufer verbal zu zerlegen, aber es ist Stern. "House?" Seine stimme ist noch immer belegt und er räsupert sich.

„Guten Abend, Dr. House. Entschuldigen Sie, ich hatte bis eben noch zu tun. Sie haben angerufen, was gibts?" Lauren legt ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und streichelt träge seine Wange.

"Dr. Stern... Es gab... eine ähm... Komplikation..."

„Oh. Kommen Sie zu mir."

"Das geht gerade nicht. Lauren ist hier. Zimmer 105. Das ist in der Notaufnahme." Er fügt das nur zu, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass Stern das schnallt.

„Oh. Soll ich zu Ihnen kommen?"

"Ja. Das wäre gut, denke ich."

„Gut. Ich bin gleich da."

"OK."

Lauren schaut ihn an. „Musst du gehen?"

"Nein. Dr. Stern kommt gleich her. Ich hab dir von ihr erzählt."

„Warum?"

"Sicher nicht, weil morgen Ostern ist." Waaaahhhh! Was war das für eine Frage, bitteschön?

„Warum jetzt?"

"Weil du aus einem sehr triftigen Grund hier in diesem scheiß Zimmer liegst, Lauren. Was denkst du denn?" Gott, sie trieb ihn wirklich auf die Palme!

„Denkst du ernsthaft, ich würde jetzt jemand sehen wollen? Ich will mit dir allein sein!"

"Dann wirf sie raus, wenn sie da ist. Ich denke, du musst reden."

Lauren seufzt und schaut ihn müde an. „Wo ist James jetzt hin?"

"Keine Ahnung. Zurück zum sparring."

„Ich möchte mit ihm später noch sprechen. Bleibst du jetzt bei mir?"

"Ja. Ich bleibe genau hier sitzen." Er drückt sie an sich.

„Ich.. Meine Wohnung.. Ich habe keinen Schlüssel…" //Super Zeitpunkt, sich jetzt Gedanken um die Wohnung zu machen. Tja, wenn man tot ist, hätte ich mir keine Gedanken machen müssen…//

"Ich schicke einen Schlosser vorbei. Du wirst sowieso hier bleiben müssen."

„Wie lange?"

"Das hängt ganz von den Hirnklempnern ab." House zuckte die Schultern.

„W..was? Bis die Therapie zu Ende ist?" //Das darf nicht sein!//

"Nein. Bis sie sicher sind, dass du keine Gefahr für dich selbst bist. Paar Tage. Du bekommst leckeres Kantinenessen, morgens um sechs wird das Bett gemacht, Fieber gemessen etc. Super Service… Ganz zu schweigen von den tollen Klamotten!"

„Oh Gott…"

"Hey, so schnellen Zugang verspricht sonst kein Fummel, garantiert." Er versucht ein Grinsen, aber Lauren schafft nur ein sehr müdes Lächeln. House küsst sie auf die Stirn.

„Musst du heute noch weg?" Lauren reibt ihre Augen. Sie sind trocken nach dem vielen Weinen.

"Ich werde versuchen, das abzuwenden. Vielleicht schreibt Stern mich ja krank?"

„Dann musst du ja nie wieder arbeiten."

"Das wäre aber wirklich voll Scheiße. Wen soll ich dann herumkommandieren?"

Lauren lächelt wieder müde. „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen."

„Tja... ich fürchte, im Moment kannst du nichts haben. Ich könnte deine Zehen drücken, das soll helfen."

„Ist gut. Darf ich was zu trinken haben?" House reicht ihr ein Glas Wasser, das auf dem Nachttisch steht. Lauren trinkt gierig. "Braves Mädchen."

Lauren stellt das Glas mit zitternder Hand weg. Sie schlägt die Decke zurück und sieht an ihren Beinen eine Blutspur. Sie deckt sich wieder zu in der Hoffnung, dass House es nicht gesehen hat. House möchte sie anschreien und schütteln. Aber er weiß, dass das nichts bringt. Wo blieb nur Stern?

Lauren schaut ihn ängstlich mit roten Augen an, dann sieht sie schnell wieder weg. //Die hätten ruhig putzen können!// Wieder schaut sie ihn an. Sie wartet darauf, dass er etwas sagt. House versucht es auf die doofe Tour. Andere durften das ja auch. "Brauchst du Tampons oder sowas? Sie haben hier irgendwo einen Laden..."

Lauren schliesst die Augen. Sie schämt sich in Grund und Boden. Besser die Tage haben und es laufen lassen, als ihm DAS zu zeigen! Schweigend starrt sie auf die Decke…

House streichelt ihre Wange und küsst sie zärtlich. Dann endlich klopft es und Dr. Stern kommt herein.


	27. Chapter 27

House rührt sich nicht vom Fleck

House rührt sich nicht vom Fleck. "Hi! Dr Stern, das ist Lauren Macburnett. Lauren, Dr. Stern. Sie ist echt nett, Baby." /ja. ich hab eine heidenangst vor ihr./

Lauren schaut Stern nur etwas verängstigt an. Sie ist immer noch beschämt von der Situation eben.

Stern lächelt Lauren an und reicht ihr die Hand. Dabei sieht sie, dass Fesseln am Bett sind. „Guten Abend, Lauren"

Lauren schaut Stern an, dann auf deren Hand. Sie reicht ihr schließlich ihre Rechte. „Hallo."

Stern wendet sich wieder zu House „Um was geht es denn, Dr. House?"

"Ich würde das einen versuchten Suizid nennen, aber... ich hab von sowas keine Ahnung." Er verbirgt sich wieder hinter seiner üblichen Maske des Klugscheißers.

Stern runzelt die Stirn, schaut dann zu Lauren, die auf die Decke starrt. „Ist es nicht etwas früh, darüber zu sprechen? Oder fühlen Sie sich dazu in der Lage, Lauren?"

Lauren schaut immer noch auf die Decke, dann sieht sie zu House auf, schaut ihn fragend an.

Was sollte ER denn sagen? "Ich mache mir Sorgen." er deutet auf die Krankenakte, die am Fußende hängt. Darin sind alle Verletzungen aufgelistet. Für House ist das eine Eskalation von Laurens Gesamtzustand, aber er ist kein Fachmann.

Stern liest, schaut dann zu Laurens Hand. „Nur eine Schnittwunde am Arm, richtig?"

Lauren starrt wieder auf die Decke, schweigt. House hält die Luft an. Er war doch nicht blöde! Die Notfallmediziner kümmerten sich doch nicht um ne menstruierende Muschi! Lauren schaut kurz zu Stern, dann zu House, dann wieder auf die Decke. Stern schaut nun fragend zu House.

"Ich geh mal pissen. bin gleich wieder da." er schält sich aus der Umarmung und hinkt hinaus. Er muss mal schreien.

Lauren schaut Stern immer noch an. Sie weiss nicht, was sie sagen soll. Sie will nichts sagen, aber sie weiss nicht, wie sie ihr das nun wiederrum sagen soll..

House findet die nächste Toilette und geht hinein. Pinkelt. Schreit laut. "Weiber! Herrgott, wär' ich doch schwul!"

„Möchten Sie denn überhaupt mit mir sprechen, Lauren?"

Lauren schaut sie an. Will sie? „Aber.. ich brauche etwas Zeit. Und ich möchte nur sprechen, wenn er hier ist."

„Möchten Sie morgen mit mir sprechen, Lauren?"

Lauren schweigt. Sie überlegt.

House kommt zurück. Er klopft zwar an, wartet aber nicht auf Antwort

„Ja. aber auch jetzt." hört er Lauren sagen. Sie schaut zu House, wartet auf ihn. Der Diagnostiker bezieht wieder seinen Platz auf Laurens Bett und schaut Stern fragend an.

„Gut. Sie müssen mir aber auch sagen, was Sie haben. Das spielt sowohl für die Psychotherapie eine Rolle, als auch für die Medizinische versorgung. haben Sie noch etwas ausser der Schnittwunde im Arm?"

House sieht Lauren an. Lauren schaut wieder auf diese elende Decke. Sie kann es nicht sagen, sie kann nicht! House beschliesst, bis Fünf zu zählen. Er stupst sie bei Drei nochmal an. Stern schaut House an, will wissen, worauf er hinaus will während Lauren ihn mit grossen roten Augen ansieht. Ihr Mund öffnet sich leicht. Sie kriegt aber kein Wort heraus.

"Entweder Du sagst es jetzt, oder ich tus. Was dir lieber ist." sagt House ruhig zu Lauren.

Lauren sucht krampfhaft nach Worten, nach ihrer Stimme. Stern steht geduldig da und beobachtet das Szenario. Sie weiss immernoch nicht, was House will oder was sie von alledem hier halten soll.

"Du kannst das." sagt house sanfter "Ich bin bei Dir. Sag's."

Lauren starrt ihn an, dann zu Stern, dann wieder zu House . Sie weiss nicht, was sie tun soll. Will sie sich gleich so blossstellen oder lieber sagen, dass sie einen Tampon vergessen hat? Lauren hofft sehr, dass er wirklich denkt, sie brauche nur Tampons.. Doch sie zweifelt stark daran und so wird die Hoffnung zur Angst. Sie sucht nach Worten, findet keine, findet auch keine Stimme.

Stern ist die ganze Situation nicht geheuer und denkt sich, dass House Lauren unter Druck setzt. Unter ungesunden Druck. Lauren schweigt beharrlich weiter.

"Oh mann, das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein. Steht das echt nicht auf dem Krankenblatt? was ist das für ein Scheissladen hier, dass die sowas vergessen?" er reißt die Decke weg. House kann mit seinen Ängsten und der Unsicherheit nicht umgehen. Er will eine Lösung. SOFORT!

Lauren zerrt kraftlos an der Decke, drückt dann die Hände auf ihre Schenkel, in der Hoffnung, der Stoff würde sie weiter bedecken.

„Dr. House, Sie dürfen sie nicht so unter Druck setzen. Lassen Sie Lauren nur ganz langsam machen. Sie entscheidet selbst, ob sie etwas sagen möchte oder nicht." Stern merkt, dass House schon davon weiss und somit könnte man das problemlos in der Akte nachtragen.

"Ja. wenn wir lange genug warten, brauchen wir uns nicht weiter kümmern, weil sie dann entweder tot oder in der Gummizelle ist!"

Stern runzelt die Stirn, Lauren schaut ihn an. Diese Aussage hatte Sterns Interesse geweckt. Also doch eine Verletzung mit einer psychischen Ursache. Lauren drückt den Stoff an sich, will nach der Decke greifen. Stern grübelt nun. War sie schwanger? „Lauren. lassen Sie sich Zeit."

House deckt Lauren frustriert wieder zu.

Lauren schnappt nach Luft und bekommt endlich ein Wort heraus, „Also.. ich." sie schluckt und schaut House hilflos an. Lauren hofft, dass er sie versteht und für sie spricht. Sie kann es nicht aussprechen! Stern hingegen wünscht sich, sie hätte jetzt etwas zu schreiben!

Lauren starrt House an. /bitte, bitte!/ sie atmet tief ein. „Sag es ihr!" flüstert sie.

House sieht Stern fragend an und zeigt auf sich. Er würde sie lieber zwingen es selbst zu sagen!

Sterns Blick auf House ist genauso fragend. Sie wartet auf eine Antwort.

"Lauren, sag ihr, was Du getan hast." seine Stimme ist ruhig und bestimmt.

Lauren seufzt frustriert,. „ich KANN es nicht sagen! Sag Du es. bitte."

Stern schaut hin und her

"Du konntest es tun. also kannst Du es auch sagen. Sage es jetzt." Houses Stimme wird autoritärer. Laurens Augen funkeln ihn an. Es ist keine wut, es ist etwas anderes. Sie schluckt, holt Luft und bekommt wieder keinen Ton heraus. Sie schaut zu Stern und schüttelt den Kopf leicht

"Lauren, tu was ich sage!"

Lauren schaut ihn mit grossen Augen an, schüttelt mit offenem Mund den Kopf. Es liegt ihr nun auf der Zunge, aber sie kanns nicht sagen. „ich…"

Stern wird das nicht mehr lange tatenlos beobachten. Aber im Moment schaut sie noch geduldig zwischen den beiden hin und her.

House steht auf, sieht auf sie herab, seine hand liegt auf ihrer schulter - er lässt sie nicht alleine "sage Dr Stern, was du getan hast, lauren! es sind nur worte." er will sie nicht bloß stellen. Er würde es hassen, wenn jemand das mit ihm machte!

stern runzelt die stirn. sie holt luft, um etwas zu sagen, als lauren wieder beginnt, worte aus ihrem mund zu drücken „…kann.. nicht…" lauren hat stern vergessen, sie schaut house mit grossen augen an. die situation hat für sie etwas unwirkliches.

house färht sich durch die haare. "Ok. Ok, dann nicht." house greift wieder nach der decke, zieht sie weg. lauren krallt wieder kraftlos in die decke, lässt sie sich aber schnell entreissen. Tief im Innern ist sie froh, dass House es für sie tut.

„stern holt luft um was zu sagen.

House winkelt er eines ihrer beine an. Seine Griffe sind routiniert aber dennoch sehr darauf bedacht, Lauren nicht weh zu tun. Dann zieht House das hemdchen hoch. "sie hat sich geschnitten! da..." sein finger deutet wie ein vorwurf auf laurens verbundene Scham.

lauren schliesst die augen, versinkt im boden und will nie wieder raus kommen..

stern schaut hin, dann schaut sie sich lauren an. dann blickt sie zu house. „danke dr. house, das reicht.."

House nickt. er ist durch den wind. Er setzt sich wieder zu lauren und nimmt sie in die arme. "es ist OK, baby. wir wollen dir doch nur helfen." lauren bewegt sich nicht, sie umarmt ihn nicht. sie schluckt nur, spürt, wie sich eine träne aus ihren zitternden lidern schleicht

stern beobachtet das pärchen wieder. ob sie einfach auf ihre hand schreiben könnte?...

"du vertraust mir doch. ich bin doch immer gut zu dir, baby."

lauren schluchzt leise, augen fest zugekniffen

stern wünscht sich jetzt vier blätter..Mindestens. sie beobachtet lauren und wartet auf eine reaktion.

lauren öffnet die augen und lässt den tränen ihren weg ihre wangen hinunter „es tat gut. es wurde angenehmer." ihre stimme ist schwach und leise.

house starrt lauren schockiert an. dann, aus den augenwinkeln, stern. house streichelt lauren unablässig. ihre worte zerreissen ihn

stern wünscht sich 10 blätter.. sie beginnt zu überlegen. dann sagte sie schliesslich freundlich „wir werden morgen darüber sprechen, lauren. allerdings ist es nötig, die therapie einzuteilen. ich werde einige stunden mit ihnen allein verbringen und einige mit ihnen zusammen. und sie dr. house, sie werden auch noch einige einzelstunden bei mir bekommen." stern schaut beide nun lächelnd an, hält sich bedeckt, wie immer.

für house klingt das wie eine drohung. lauren starrt wieder auf die decke, nimmt sterns worte nur vage wahr. dann nickt lauren abwesend und spürt mittlerweile auch die streichelnde hand auf ihrer wange, reagiert jedoch nicht. Auch nicht, als house laurens schläfe küsst.

mehr kann lauren nicht sagen, sie überlegt, was sie nun house sagen soll. wieder ist da die alte angst. angst vor ablehnung.

„gut. ich werde morgen zu ihnen kommen. dr. house, arbeiten sie morgen? ich werde sie anrufen, einverstanden?" stern lächelt.

"äh.. ja."

„ich wünsche ihnen eine erholsame nacht, lauren. bis morgen." Stern nickt house zu „guten abend." Damit geht sie raus.

House schaut lauren an "ich bin sofort wieder da, ok? ich muss mir einen krankschreibung erschummeln. kleine sekunde." house humpelt stern hinterher "frau kollegin, eine sekunde noch bitte!"

stern bleibt stehen, dreht sich um.

"schreiben sie mich krank, der grund ist mir egal."

Stern schaut ihn stirnrunzelnd an

"Oder sagen sie mir dass ich mir zu unrecht sorgen mache!" seine hand deutet auf laurens zimmer

Stern nickt, grübelt. „was soll ich denn als grund angeben, dr. house?"

"das ist mir scheissegal. frontallappen verrenkt, linksseitige kastrationsangst - es interessiert mich nicht. ich will lauren nicht alleine lassen müssen!"

stern beäugt ihn kritisch –sie kann seine sorge aber verstehen und so zückt sie aus ihrer tasche ein heftchen heraus, beginnt zu notieren. grund: PTSD. sie reicht ihm den zettel, dreht sich um und geht

houses starrt auf den zettel und stöhnt. toll! PTSD. Nur gut, dass nur die Kasse diesen Zettel zu sehen bekommt!


	28. Chapter 28

House geht zurück zu lauren

House geht zurück zu Lauren. Er hat das Gefühl, sie viel zu lange alleine gelassen zu haben. "Hey, da bin ich schon wieder!"

Laurens Starrerei an die faszinierende Decke löst sich und sie schaut ihn an.

"Besser?"

„Was?"

"Du."

„Ein wenig…" /Eigentlich bin ich mir da gar nicht sicher, denkt Lauren.

"Gut." House nickt knapp. "Willst du noch was trinken?"

„Ja." House reicht ihr ein weiteres Glas mit Wasser und wirft beiläufig einen Blick auf den Beutel des Katheters. Lauren trinkt gierig, wie vorher auch. „Ich bin am verdursten!"

"Gut. Mehr?"

„Ja, bitte."

House schnekt nach. Lauren leert auch dieses Glas, wenn auch langsamer. Ihr Blick ist wieder auf die Decke geheftet und nachdem sie das Glas weggestellt hat, rutscht sie etwas herunter.

"Soll ich das Kopfende tiefer stellen?"

„Schon ok." Wenn Frauen das sagten, meinten sie nein, das hatte sogar House mittlerweile kapiert. Also stellt er das Kopfende etwas flacher. "Besser?"

Lauren schaut ihn an. „Lass es so." Sie sieht wieder weg, auf die Decke.

"Gut." also, wenn Lauren das sagte, dann meinte sie es. Frauen waren einfach zu kompliziert!

„Wann kann man die Bandage entfernen?", fragt sie endlich tonlos.

"Welche?"

„Die unten."

"Nun, das hängt davon ab, wie... tief du geschnitten hast", erwidert House vorsichtig.

„Nicht tief. Es blutet untenrum nur immer so stark." Scheisse.. Jetzt weiss er, dass es nicht das erste Mal ist!

/Oh Gott! Wer hat ihr das nur angetan?/ Gegen die war er ja in Top-Form! "Drei Tage wird's schon dauern."

Lauren nickt stumm. Sie fühlt sich sichtlich unwohl.

"Wo... blutet es denn weniger stark?" Wie konnte er sowas übersehen? Brauchte er ne Brille?

„Wie.. meinst du das?"

House schüttelt den Kopf. Er ist müde. "Vergiss es." Der emotionale Aufruhr der letzten Stunden hat ihn völlig geshafft. Er ist das nicht gewohnt und hat kein Ventil parat.

„Kommst du morgen nochmal zu mir?", fragt sie ihn schüchtern.

"Ich bleib hier, ich bin nämlich krankgeschrieben."

„oh, ok. ich bin müde, ich gkaube, ich will schlafen."

"dDas ist gut. Ich mach's mir auf dem Stuhl da bequem."

„Geh besser nach Hause. Das ist ja schlimmer als auf meinem Sofa." Sie lächelt müde.

"Nein, ich bleib hier. Das andere Bett ist frei, da kann ich mich reinlegen, wenn ich schlafen will." House setzt sich auf den Stuhl an ihrer Seite, damit sie in Ruhe schlafen kann.

Lauren kann mit den Augen nicht mehr so weit zur Seite folgen und dreht deswegen ihren Kopf, beobachtet ihn kurz und greift schwach nach seiner Hand. House greift sofort zu und drückt sie sanft. Der Daumen reibt über ihren Handrücken. Er lächelt sie schwach an und Lauren lächelt zurück. Sie schläft fast sofort ein, murmelt kurz etwas vor sich hin. So sitzt House eine Weile. Er hatte wirklich ein Händchen dafür, die kaputten Typen abzukriegen. Kein Wunder, dass es mit Stacy nicht gut gehen konnte - die war einfach zu normal! Echt verrückt! Was hatte er bloss an sich? Hatte er ein Schild umhängen? War er so sehr maso, dass er sowas 24/7 brauchte? Das wohl nicht! Als die Tür aufgeht, reißt ihn das aus seinen Gedanken. Wilson der Schläger steckt seinen Kopf durch die Tür. House bedauert, dass er zu weit weg sitzt, um sie zuknallen zu können. House macht mit dem Kopf eine einladende Bewegung, Wilson kommt leise herein und schliesst die Tür. House steht auf und geht zu seinem Freund herüber.

"Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Wilson besorgt.

"Beschissen", konstatiert House. Dafür brauchte man nicht Leiter der Diagnostik zu sein! "Sie ist ein Schlitzer."

"Was?"

"Sie schneidet sich-"

"Ja, ich hab das verstanden. Ich wollte es nur nicht glauben. Sie... macht doch einen ganz netten, normalen Eindruck." Wilson sieht voller Mitgefühl zu Lauren herüber.

/Ja, klar. Abgesehen vom Pinkeln beim Sex, den Befriedigungsstörungen und der Genitalverstümmelung ist sie total normal!/ House bedenkt Wilson mit einem unergründlichen Blick.

"Hast Du sowas geahnt?" House schüttelt den Kopf. Nein, mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet! "Hast du ein paar Minuten Zeit? Ich muss mal. Dauert ein Weilchen." Wilson nickt. Houses Verstopfungsproblem durch die Medis war ihm bekannt. "Klar, ich bleibe hier."

"Danke."

"Oh, House? Das vorhin... also... Das hattest du wirklich verdient. Es tut mir überhaupt nicht Leid." House neigt sich nahe zu Wilson und murmelt: "Ich weiß, Jimmy-boy." Damit lässt er den verdatterten Wilson zurück. Der schüttelt den Kopf um den Moment loszuwerden und setzt sich dann zu Lauren. Er betrachtet ihr blasses Gesicht und denkt ebenfalls, wie verloren sie wirkt, wie sie so da liegt. Nicht einmal im Schlaf sieht sie friedlich aus. Etwas scheint sie zu quälen... /Natürlich, du Blitzmerker. Sie wollte sich umbringen!/ Was war nur in den letzten Wochen mit ihnen allen passiert? Lauren im Krankenhaus - eine weitere Kerbe in der Statistik der versuchten Selbstmorde. Aber er KENNT sie, mag sie. Sie ist nicht mehr nur ein Blick auf einer Karte! Und House - seine Stimmungsschwankungen in der letzten Zeit waren massiver als je zuvor. So massive psychosomatische Schmerzen hatte er noch nie gehabt. Und im Moment sieht er aus wie sein eigener Geist. Lauren hatte versprochen, House ruhig zu halten. Guter Witz! Wilson schüttelt den Kopf - ganz zu schweigen davon, was ihm selbst passiert war!

Lauren drückt die Hand und spürt, dass House nicht mehr da ist. Sie reisst die Augen auf, schaut sich um und entdeckt dann wilson an ihrer Seite. Sie sieht ihn an und wartet darauf, dass er etwas sagt.

"House ist gleich wieder da." Wilson flüstert fast, als ob die Wände sonst erwachen könnten.

Lauren richtet sich etwas auf und lehnt sich dann zu ihm herüber. Sie will ihn umarmen. Wilson wehrt das sanft ab. Nach der Szene auf dem Dach mit House ist das das Letzte, was er braucht. Stattdessen drückt er sie sanft in die Kissen zurück. "Das solltest Du dir für House aufheben. Der braucht das dringender als ich."

Lauren greift trotzdem nach seiner Hand und flüstert: „Danke."

"Bedanke dich, indem du sowas nie wieder machst", sagt Wilson mit großer Intensität. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn sie abnippelte!

Lauren starrt den Onkologen an. /Warum hat er das getan? Eeil er mich mag, oder weil er Arzt ist? Weshalb sollte er mich mögen?/ Sie schaut ihn an, das verschwommene Gesicht… Wilson reicht ihr ein Kleenex.

Lauren kann nicht aufhören, zu starren. Sie greift nicht nach dem Taschentuch, sondern schaut ihn stattdessen weiter an. /Warum?/ Wilson wird nervös. Er sieht an sich herab. "Ist die Krawatte wirklich so hässlich?" Sie reagiert so gar nicht, Wilson wird unruhig, greift nach seiner Lampe und beugt sich über sie. Er leuchtet in ihre Augen. Hat sie eine Absence? Kippt sie weg? Aber Lauren blinzelt und dreht ihren Kopf reflexartig weg. Wilson atmet erleichtert auf. "Gut. Ich werde sie nie mehr anziehen, das verspreche ich." Er handelt sofort und zieht sie aus.

Die junge Frau lächelt mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen. /Er muss mich wohl mögen.. Oder musste er mich nur retten?/

"Na, das ist schon besser." Wilson lächelt zurück.

„Es tut mir Leid." Das Lächeln friert ein, sie schaut ihn an.

"Das Hemd ist NICHT hässlich!"

Lauren richtet sich langsam auf, schaut ihn unverwandt an.

"Was ist denn? Lauren, ist alles OK?" Wilson prüft mit einem Seitenblick ihren Monitor.

„Ich.. ich dachte, er würde gehen. Ich wollte das nicht nochmal durchmachen."

Wilson braucht einen Moment um zu verstehen, was sie meint.

Lauren starrt dann auf seinen Hals. „Es tut mir Leid", flüstert sie nochmal.

"Lauren," Wilson weiß, dass er House ausliefert, aber es ist ihm im moment egal. Jeden Monat, den der andere Mann glücklich sein könnte, ist das wert! "Lauren, er wird nicht gehen. Was er im Moment mit dir erlebt... das... das hatte er aufgegeben. So war er noch nie, seit ich ihn kenne. Aber du darfst so einen Mist nicht nochmal machen. Das erträgt er nicht. Du machst ihm Angst mit dem, was du tust."

Lauren nickt, sie versteht. Er muss sie zwangsweise also mögen..

"House ist nicht so stark, wie er uns glauben machen will. Ich glaube, tief im Innern ist er sehr verletzlich und brüchig. Tu ihm sowas nicht an."

Sie starrt ihm wieder auf seinen Hals. man sieht, dass House nicht stark ist. Da muss man ihn nicht so lange kennen. /Warum hast du es dann gemacht?, wirft sie sich vor.

"Ok, er wird dir wahrscheinlich nie Gedichte schreiben oder sowas, aber... Er liebt dich. Und im Moment stirbt er vor Angst um dich." Wilson greift nach ihrer Hand. "Versprich es!"

Lauren schaut auf Wilsons Hand, dann wieder in seine Augen. Die Tür geht leise auf – House will sie ja nicht wecken.

Lauren merkt es nicht, sie starrt Wilson weiter an und denkt nach. /Wir sind uns zu nahe gekommen, als dass wir uns jetzt wieder trennen könnten/ House humpelt näher. Er weiß nicht, was er von dem, was er das sieht halten soll. Einerseits mag er es nicht, dass Wilson ihre Hand hält, andererseits ist er froh, dass Lauren emotionalen Rückhalt hat, wenn sie es braucht.

Lauren grübelt weiter, den Blick immernoch auf Wilson gerichtet, ohne House bemerkt zu haben. /Es ist zu spät, unsicher zu sein./ Sie flüstert „Ich verspreche es." House schlägt Wilson den Stock ins Kreuz. Nicht wirklich hart, aber deutlich. "Nimm die Finger von meinem Mädchen, du mieser Casanova!" Wilson zeigt deutlich mehr Schmerz, als wirklich da ist. "Willst du mich zum Krüppel machen?"

Lauren schaut zwischen House und Wilson hin und her. /Ohne einander können sie nicht, was wäre, wenn einer von den beiden eines Tages weg wäre.. Wär es das Gleiche, als wenn ich weg wäre?, grübelt sie, ermahnt sich dann nach einer Weile und realisiert, was los ist. Sie lächelt.

"Dann wären die Schlägereien wenigstens gerecht, du Krüppelschinder. Mach Platz!" House stochert mit seinem Stock in Wilsons Rippen, bis dieser aufsteht und sich die Seite hält. House setzt sich hin und schaut Lauren an. "Hat er dich geweckt? Du brauchst doch deinen Schönheitsschlaf."

„Den brauchst du mehr als ich." Sie schaut House lächelnd an. Sie denkt nach, verliert jedoch den Faden und verwrift die Idee.

"Oh." House schaut verletzt. "Der Spiegel ist nicht gesprungen, als ich hineinsah."

"Zufall", murmelt Wilson im Hintergrund.


	29. Chapter 29

Schwester Brenda kommt aus dem zimmer zurück und eilt ins schwesternzimmer

Schwester Brenda kommt aus dem Zimmer zurück und eilt ins Schwesternzimmer. Dort sitzt Christine bei einem Kaffee.

Brenda: „Du wirst nicht glauben, was hier abgeht!"

Christine: „Nach dem Dienst auf der Dritten schockt mich nix mehr."

Brenda: „Das schon." Chris schaut jetzt mit etwas Interesse auf. "So?"

Brenda: „Grendel hockt bei ner blutjungen Selbstmörderin am Bett und hält Händchen!"

Chris: „Er hält Händchen?"

Brenda: „Ich durfte eben ihren Beutel wechseln. Nicht, dass der Sack das nicht selbst könnte... Er hockt da und glotzt sie verliebt an!"

Chris schüttelt den Kopf, „Nein. Dafür braucht man ein Herz."

Brenda: „Er hält Händchen, wenn ich's sage!"

Chris : „Jaja, er wird sich ihr angeboten haben. Das kann einen schon mal zur Verzweiflung treiben. Wie jung ist sie denn?"

Brenda: „Vielleicht Mitte, Ende zwanzig."

Chris: „Er könnte ja ihr Opa sein!"

Brenda: „Ich dachte immer, er sei mit dem Typ von der Onkologie verheiratet."

Chris: „Wilson? Nein. Der legt doch die Schwestern reihenweise flach."

Brenda: „Vielleicht ist es seine Tochter?"

Chris: „Wer wollte denn mit dem Arsch ein Kind machen? Das müsste man ja schon aus Gnade abtreiben!" Lampen blinken, die Schwestern trollen sich.

Am nächsten Morgen weckt die Beiden die wunderbare Krankenhausroutine kurz nach halb sieben. House grummelt etwas, geht aber raus, wenn die Schwester Lauren wäscht. Während er auf dem Gang herumhängt, bekommt er etewas von dem Tratsch mit, mit dem sich die Schwestern der Station gerade das Maul zerreißen.

Keine hat damit gerechnet, dass ihr auserkorenes Hassobjekt auf einmal in der Tür des Schwesternzimmers eirscheinen würde!

"Grendel hatte nur 'ne Keule. ICH hab ein Skalpell und eine Knochensäge..." Er stiert die Schwestern irre an. "Haben Sie nichts zu arbeiten? Dann können wir ja Eine von Ihnen entlassen, denke ich."

Die Schwestern schwärmen aus wie aufgescheuchte Hühner. Keine mag sich mit ihm anlegen und House beschiesst indes, nochmal die Milch mit Lasix zu strecken.

Lauren versucht, die Schwester und was sie tut möglichst zu ignorieren. Die Frau arbeitet routiniert und nicht besonders zartfühlend, denn all diese weinerlichen Selbstmörder gehen ihr ziemlich auf den Nerv. Lauren dagegen will nur, dass die Schwester endlich verschwindet. Sie lehnt sogar den Verbandwechsel ab, nur damit die Pflegekraft endlich abzischt.

Die Atmösphäre in dem Zimmer ist mehr als kühl und die Schwester denkt sich, dass die beiden Ärsche voll zusammen passen und rauscht ab. House kommt wieder rein. "Na, besser jetzt?"

Lauren schaut ihn etwas verstört an. „Naja…"

"Niemand hat gesagt, dass der Service hier gut wäre. Nur umfassend."

„Hm." Sie antwortet recht einsilbig und macht die Augen zu.

House setzt sich aufs Bett, sieht sie an, streichelt mit einem Finger über ihre Wange. Lauren entspannt sich etwas, aber nur für einen Moment, dann liegt sie wieder stocksteif da, weil sie nicht will, dass der Stoff des Nachthemds über den Schnitt reibt.

"Was stimmt denn nicht?", fragt House besorgt. Er hat tiefe Ringe unter den Augen - viel Schlaf hatte er nicht, und wenn, hatten ihn schlimme Träume geplagt. "Hast Du meinen Stock verschluckt?"

„Nein.. Der Schnitt.. Sie war recht grob und nun brennt es."

"Du hättest ja nicht -" Er beisst sich auf die Zunge. Dass er nie die Klappe halten konnte! "Soll ich was holen? Bisschen betäuben, dann tuts nicht mehr weh, ok?" House schaut zerknirscht. "Das war eine unkomprimierte Gedankenausgabe. Kommt nicht wieder vor."

Lauren schaut ihn traurig an und antwortet nicht. /Hatte auch nicht vor, damit weiterzuleben.../

Sie schaut ins Leere, versucht, sich etwas zu bewegen, ohne dass der Stoff den Schnitt berührt. Dann schaut sie wieder zu ihrem Freund, hofft auf Hilfe. House macht einen hilflsoe Geste. "Lauren, rede mit mir! Soll ich was holen? Soll ich irgendwas tun?" Mit diesem endlosen Schweigen kam er einfach nicht klar!

„Ja, bitte, hol irgendwas."

House stößt erleichtert die Luft aus und beginnt in den Schränken zu suchen. Alle Abteilungen haben die gleiche Ordnung und bald hat er gefunden, was er sucht: steriles Gel mit leicht ansäthesierender Wirkung. Er nimmt zwei Handschuhe aus dem Spender und kehrt zum Bett zurück. Dann fällt ihm ein, dass er nicht möchte, dass Laurens Privatsphäre gestört wird. Er hängt ein Stethoskop aussen an die Zimmertür. Nur Lebensmüde würden einen schlafenden Arzt wecken! Er geht zum Bett und zieht vorsichtig die Decke weg, schiebt das Hemdchen nach oben. Macht eine Pause und sieht Lauren an. "OK?"

„Ja."

House zieht die Latexhandschuhe an und entfernt so vorsichtig wie möglich den Verband. Lauren kneift die Augen zusammen und drückt sich ins Kissen. Seine Bitte, die Beine etwas zu spreizen, befolgt Lauren nur sehr zögerlich.

House drückt etwas Instillagel aus dem grossen Spender auf seine Hand und tupft es vorsichtig mit dem Finger auf die Wunde. Dabei registriert er mit Erleichterung, dass es kein tiefer Schnitt ist. Lauren zuckt etwas zusammen. Sie hatte sich auf Schmerz vorbereitet, aber nun ist es lediglich kühl auf der Haut. Das überrascht sie und es ist deutlich in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.

"Hokuspokus."

Lauren lächelt erleichtert während House auf ihren Schritt starrt. Er kann einfach nicht fassen, was er sehen muss. Gedankenverloren fährt sein Finger auf und ab, an den Schamlippen entlang. Es war nur wenige Tage her, da hatte er sie dort berührt und sie hatte es geliebt, genossen. Warum tat sie sich soetwas an? Wofür bestrafte sie sich?

Lauren spürt die Kälte nun intensiv und deutlich, ihr läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken, während sie House betrachtet.

House kommt zu sich. "Oh... ist kalt, was? Warte, ich mache nur schnell den neuen Verband drauf."

Lauren sagt nichts – seit sie hier ist, ist sie das große Schweigen in Person. Aber sie sieht ihn die ganze Zeit unverwandt an. Seine Berührungen fühlen sich seit gestern so anders an, sie sind viel weicher und wärmer; trotz des kalten Gels hinterlässt er eine wohlige Wärme auf der Haut, nicht heiss, sondern angenehm und entspannend. House reisst ein Stück Mullverband von der grossen Rolle ab, etwas Heftpflaster und beugt sich wieder über ihren schritt. Er küsst ihr Bein, oberhalb des Knies. House weiß nicht, wie er das festkleben soll, so dass es nicht stört. Endlich beschliesst House, es einfach genaus so aufzulegen, wie vorher. Als er fertig ist, überkommt ihn ein anfall von Gefühlsduselei: Er legt seine Hand über den Verband, bedeckt ihre ganze Scham. "Tu das bitte nie mehr!"

Lauren kann und will nicht antworten. Stumm schaut sie auf seine Hand und dann wieder in seine Augen. House kann nicht fassen, wie sich in so jungen Augen nur so viel Trauer und Schmerz finden konnten. Langsam nimmt er seine Hand weg und richtet das Hemdchen während Lauren vergeblich versucht, etwas in Houses Blick zu lesen. Es ist ihr nicht gegeben, die deutliche Trauer und Angst dort zu entziffern.

Ihr pausenloses, schweigendes Starren macht house nervös. "Ist... Tut es doch noch weh?"

Lauren schluckt kurz und versucht, über die Situation nachzudenken. Sie ist aber immer noch ausserstande, einen Gedankengang zusammenzufügen. Sie blickt wieder auf die Decke, unter der ihr geschundener Schritt liegt, dann wieder in Houses Augen.

"Lauren?" Hiermit kann er nicht arbeiten. Er hat keine Ahnung, was er tun soll! Zu seiner Überraschung antwortet sie mit völlig normaler, klarer Stimme.

„Ja?"

"Was ist denn?" „Ich.. es…" Lauren schluckt. /Genau, was ist denn?/ „Nichts."

"Das sieht nicht aus wie Nichts. Versuchs mit unkomprimierter Ausgabe?" House fand den Terminus sehr witzig.

Sie überlegt angestrengt. „Ich.. weiss nicht… Es.. fühlt sich so anders an.. Viel angenehmer…"

"Was?" Himmel, was meinte sie?

„Also.. ich..." Lauren druckst herum. Nicht, weil sie es ihm nicht sagen will, eher weil sie keine Ahnung hat, WAS sie ihm sagen soll. House in seiner Ungeduld und Hilflosigkeit möchte am Liebsten die Wand hinaufgehen.

Dafür dämmert es Lauren so allmählich, was für einen Mist sie von sich gibt. „Deine Hand. Sie ist angenehm."

/Oh. War sie das vorher nicht? Danke./ House ist sprachlos.

„Es ist.. anders.. Es ist angenehmer als vorher."

"Wieso... ich meine, was ist seit gestern denn anders?" /Ein Suizid hin, einer im Sinn?/

„Wenn du mich berührst.. dann wurde es an der Stelle heiss. Aber jetzt wird mein ganzer Körper warm." House kapiert gar nichts. "Ich..." Jetzt ist es an ihm, zu stammeln. "Ich fasse dich nicht anders an. Es hat sich nichts geändert." /Doch. Du hast eine Scheißangst!/

„Ich.. Ja, kann sein. Komm bitte zu mir!"

House setzt sich auf die Bettkante. Wenn sie nur redete! Sie nimmt seine Hand, legt sie an ihren Hals und House fühlt die weiche, heisse Haut, den starken Puls darunter. Er fühlt Leben. Wieso kann sie es nicht fühlen? Er sieht in ihre Augen, seine Fingerspitzen massieren ganz leicht ihren Nacken. Lauren hält ganz still, schließt ihre Augen und legt ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch. Houses Daumen streicht über die andere Seite ihrer Kehle. So zerbrechlich, denkt er. Er küsst sie auf die Stirn.

Lauren streichelt ihren Bauch und atmet tief ein. /Sie fasst sich an!/ House kann es kaum glauben. Also beschliesst er, einfach mit dem, was er tut, fortzufahren. Lauren betrachtet House bewegungslos. Ihre Beine sind noch etwas verloren gespreizt, vergessen.

Aber House kann mit subtilen Signalen nichts anfangen. "Was ist, baby?" Sie macht ihn völlig fertig mit ihrer Schweigerei!

„Fass mich einfach an. Bitte…"

/Irgendwo? DA??/ Er entscheited sich für überall und lässt die Hand von ihrem Hals tiefer gleiten, durch das Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten. Er streichelt erst die Linke dann die rechte Brust, trifft auf ihre Hände, die auf ihrem Bauch liegen und reibt sanft. "So?"

Lauren schaut House an und nickt stumm. Er arbeitet sich vor zu ihren Hüften, den Oberschenkeln. Er erinnert sich an Wilson, der ihm mal was von so ner blöden Berührungstherapie erzählt hatte. Vielleicht hätte er ja mal zuhören sollen? Lauren betrachtet ihn unverwandt. Houses Hand gleitet auf die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel, streicht langsam aufwärts. Er zögert einen Moment, aber sie hatte auch vorhin nicht protestiert, es wird schon ok sein, denkt er.

Lauren öffnet den Mund leicht, schaut ihn verträumt an. Oh, wenn er nur wüsste, was sie erwatet! Er legt seine Hand wieder flächig auf ihre Scham, bevor er mit zwei Fingern aussen an den Achamlippen entlangfährt. Lauren schließt die Augen und lehnt sich entspannt zurück. Ausser der allgemeinen Wärme der Berührung spürt Lauren nicht viel, aber je länger House sie streichelt, desto mehr entspannt sie sich. Nach einer Weile öffnet sie ihre Augen wieder, um ihn zu betrachten.

House betrachtet die ganze Zeit Laurens Gesicht. Seine Hände brauchen keine Augen, was er tasten kann ist genug zusammen mit seiner Erinnerung. Seine Hand geht wieder auf Reisen, diesmal aufwärts und auf dem Bauch kommt die Zweite dazu. Er fühlt ihre Rippen, das Sternum und darunter den harten Puls. House umkreist ihre Brüste mit den Fingerspitzen, fährt dann über die Schultern und den Nacken hinauf. Der Ansatz eines Lächelns bildet sich auf ihrem Gesicht, die Hand am Nacken kitzelt. House massiert ihren Nacken - die Muskeln sind bretthart und Lauren verkrampft sich etwas. Sie schaut ihn wie ein Kind an. House nimmt alle Kraft aus seiner Berührung, weil er ihre Reaktion spürt und sieht. Er streicht ihre Arme hinunter bis zu den Händen, dann wieder hinauf zu den Schultern, den Hals hinauf zu den Ohren. Dann gleiten seine Fingerspitzen über Laurens schönes Gesicht.

Lauren ist müde und eingeschüchtert. Mit dieser Art von Berührung weiss sie nicht mehr so recht etwas anzufangen. Sie will etwas sagen, weiss aber mal wieder nicht wie. Wieder wandern die Hände tiefer, verweilen auf ihren Hüften, Finger tasten nach dem Ansatz ihres Pos.

Lauren schaut ihn an. „Warum tust du das?"

"Was?" Er ist irritiert und aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Ich.. warum.. machst du das? Danach.. mein ich" House holt ruhig und tief Luft. "Erklär dich bitte mal genauer? Warum mache ich WAS und WONACH?" Innerlich kocht er. Schon seit Stunden, Tagen. Je mehr seine akute Sorge abebbt, desto stärker wird die Wut, die er verspürt, geboren aus völliger Hilflosigkeit.

„Ich meine.. Warum.. berührst du mich so? Bist du nicht wütend auf mich?"

"Du... du wolltest das doch!" Sie macht ihn fertig! Versteh einer die Frauen, er sicher nicht!

„Ja, aber.. also.. ich.. Bist du nicht wütend?"

"Was hat das hiermit zu tun?" Er hat sie eingeschüchtert. Sie sieht ihn beschämt an und schluckt. Lauren weiss nicht, was sie sagen soll.

House nimmt seine Hände weg. "Was ist es, dass du willst?"

Lauren schaut ihn mit grossen Augen an.

"Soll ich dich so anfassen wie eben oder anschreien oder den Arm auskugeln?" Er spürt, wie seine Beherrschung bröckelte.

Sie öffnet den Mund, kann aber nichts sagen, also atmet sie die Luft wieder aus. Das wieder! Herrgott nochmal... "Verdammt, REDE mit mir!", brüllt er sie an, rauft sich die Haare. "Lieg nicht da, als ob ich dich zusammenschlagen würde. Gib mir irgendwas, womit ich was anfangen kann!"

Lauren zuckt zusammen und schreckt reflexartig zurück. Sie kneift die Augen zusammen. Sie sucht in der Stille nach seiner Stimme, hört aber nur, wie laut ihr Herz pocht. „Ich.. du.. Warum bist du nicht wütend auf mich? Also.. ich meine.. deswegen."

"Ich bin STINKSAUER!" Er tobt durch das Zimmer, auf und ab und wieder zurück, bleibt vor ihr stehen, auf den Stock gestützt, was ihm eine bedrohliche Haltung gibt. "Aber das kann ich auch noch später sein. Ich halte es nicht für produktiv. Was willst du? Soll ich dir den Finger brechen oder was?"

Sie schaut ihn mit grossen Augen an, den Mund leicht geöffnet, wieder nach Worten suchend.

House kann das nicht mehr lange ertragen. "Hast du 'ne Stimmbandlähmung?"

„Ich.. also.. Ich habe vorhin nur nicht verstanden, warum du so nett zu mir bist", murmelt sie und fügt dann noch leiser hinzu: „Aber jetzt habe ich es verstanden."

"Das bezweifele ich."

Sie klappt ihren Mund zu, um ihm irgendwie zu zeigen, dass sie es verstanden hat. Sie starrt ihn an, kann nichts mehr sagen. House starrt sie an. Sieses schweigen immerzu! Immer nur Starren und Schweigen, als wäre sie... Eine Puppe die nur auf Knopfdruck funktionierte - und das auch nur fehlerhaft. Er brauchte eine Pause. Er war soviel Emotion nicht gewöhnt. Es war unfassbar anstrengend! Lauren starrt nur an ihm vorbei und so geht House zurück zum Bett und bindet ihre linke Hand wieder fest.

Verständnislos schaut Lauren ihn an. Sie sucht nach ihrer Stimme, die immer dann, wenn sie etwas sagen will, weg ist.

House beugt sich über sie und macht auch die zweite Hand wieder fest. Dann richtet er sich auf und sieht auf sie herab. "Ich brauch mal ne Pause. ICH hab nämlich Keinen, der mir dauernd den Arsch abwischt. Und ich will mir nicht die ganze Zeit den Kopf zerbrechen müssen, was du jetzt wieder für eine Scheisse anstellst, OK?" Steve hatte sicher Hunger und der Käfig musste gesäubert werden. Und er musste unbedingt mal abschalten! Traurig blickt Lauren ihn an. „Tut mir leid." Wie oft hatte sie das in den vergangenen 48 Stunden gesagt? Zu oft. Er konnte und wollte es nicht mehr hören! "Handele lieber danach." Er hinkt zur Tür. Dort bleibt er stehen. "Und damit meine ich nicht, dass du dich abmurksen sollst."

„Bitte geh nicht."

House lässt die Schultern hängen, dreht sich um. "Lauren, ich kann nicht mehr. Ich brauche mal eine Pause."

/Scheisse!/ Sie interpretiert mehr in seine Worte, als wirklich da ist, kann jedoch nicht widersprechen.

"Und Steve hat seit über 2 Tagen kein Futter bekomen. Er erstickt wahrscheinlich in seinem Mist. Die Welt bleibt nicht stehen, weil du hier bist. Sei mal realistisch." Klar, sie war ja immer so realistisch, sagt sich House. Deswegen würde sie auch nie versuchen, sich umzubringen. Oder sich zu schlitzen. Ihr Blick bleibt abgrundtief traurig, sie scheint nicht anerkennen zu können oder zu wollen, dass House eine Grenze erreicht hat. Gottverdammt! Sie saugte ihn wirklich aus bis auf den letzten Tropfen. Er macht zwei Schritte auf ihr Bett zu. "Kapierst du das? Ich muss mich mal ausruhen. Batterien aufladen. Ich will ja für dich da sein, aber das kostet Kraft. Ich... ich bin doch kein perpetuum mobile! Ich. Brauche. Eine. Pause. Ich finde, die kannst du mir ruhig mal gönnen." Was war daran so schwer zu kapieren?

Endlich nickt sie, auch wenn sie immer noch dreinschaut, als ob die Welt unterginge. „Ja."

"Geht jetzt die Welt unter, weil ich mal meine Ratte füttern muss?"

Sie antwortet schnell aber genauso müde. „Nein."

"Also, wo ist dann das Problem?"

„Nirgendwo."

"Ich glaube dir das zwar nicht, aber hey, wenn du es sagst, dann ist es ja ok. Bis später dann." Er konnte nichts anderes tun. Wenn sie es nicht sagen konnte oder wollte, dann eben nicht. Er konnte hier nicht dauernd Würmer aus Nasen ziehen. Er hinkt hinaus und atmet auf, als die Tür hinter ihm zu geht. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das schaffen konnte, auf Dauer. Und er wollte auch nicht zu Stern!


	30. Chapter 30

Nach dem Abendessen kommt Stern vorbei, diesmal mit ausreichend Papier bewaffnet

Nach dem Abendessen kommt Stern vorbei, diesmal mit ausreichend Papier bewaffnet. Sie wird den gleichen Fehler nicht zwei Mal machen und aus dem Gedächtnis Situationen nachträglich beschreiben - und so stundenlang nachts im Büro sitzen! Mit dem allgegenwärtigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, dass House ihr schon wegoperieren wollte, betritt sie das Zimmer. Sie unterdrückt ihr Erstaunen, als sie House nicht sieht, vermutet aber dass der Diagnostiker vielleicht mal austreten oder essen ist.

"Hallo Lauren." Lauren schaut Stern überrascht an und grüsst dann etwas enttäuscht, ohne etwas zu sagen. Stern setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett und merkt sofort, dass Laurens Hände noch fixiert sind. Stern schaut sie an, mit dem Lächeln wie immer. "Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Lauren sieht sie etwas traurig an, antwortet dann: "Besser. Bin müde."

Stern lächelt sie an, wartet geduldig auf mehr Worte. Lauren scheint nicht viel zu sagen zu haben.

"Möchten Sie heute etwas mit mir sprechen?"

Lauren überlegt kurz. Will sie das? Natürlich nicht. Aber sie merkt, dass sie House versprochen hatte, dass sie eine Therapie machen wird und er sagte, dass er vielleicht nach ihr auch eine machen wird. Das war ihr Ziel vor Augen. Dennoch wäre sie jetzt wohl froh, wenn sie tot wäre, da kann man ja nicht mehr fühlen und den ganzen Scheiss. Schon bereut sie diesen schändlichen Gedanken und spürt, wie ihre Augen glasig werden. Stern wartet geduldig auf eine Antwort und hält das Klemmbrett mit dem Papier immernoch ruhig auf dem Schoss. Lauren schaut sie an, dann wieder irgendwohin in die Leere, versucht die Tränen in die Luft wegzublinzeln. Schluckt dann, sagt etwas heiser: "Ja."

"Das ist schön, Lauren. Möchten Sie mir etwas von ihrem Tag erzählen?"

/Natürlich. Ich war im Kino, dann essen, habe viel gelacht../ "Es ist nichts passiert. Greg war hier." Stern positioniert bereits das Klemmbrett auf ihrem Unterarm und lehnt sich zurück, zückt den Stift. Sie merkt, dass ihre Patientin nicht weiss, was sie so recht sagen soll

"Worüber haben Sie gesprochen?"

lauren zuckt mit den schultern, hat nicht wirklich die absicht, stern davon zu erzählen. denkt dann wieder an house

„also.. eigentlich nichts wichtiges..

Stern schaut sie an, wartet geduldig auf mehr ihrer Worte. Für Laurens Geschmack immer etwas ZU lange. "Und worüber, Lauren?"

Worüber haben sie geredet? Sie weiss sehr wohl, worüber sie gesprochen hatten, aber was davon konnte sie Stern erzählen? "Ich habe ihn gefragt, wie lange es dauert, bis das verheilt ist." Sie sieht unauffällig nach unten. "Er meinte, drei Tage. Er hat nur noch gefragt, wie es mir geht und sowas."

"Und was haben Sie ihm geantwortet?"

Sie runt

zelt die Stirn. DIE hier ist anders, aber doch genauso wie alle anderen, denkt sich Lauren. "Das selbe, was ich Ihnen sagte." Stern notiert. "Er sorgt sich um mich. Er ist viel bei mir." Wieder notiert Stern etwas. "Er ist eben gegangen, er muss ja auch mal gehen." Stern runzelt die Stirn und denkt nach. Sie versucht sich an die Krankschreibung zu erinnern. Hatte sie ihn nicht für zwei Tage krankgeschrieben? Stern notiert, Nachdenklichkeit ist diesmal in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Lauren beobachtet sie und versucht herauszufinden, was sie da schreibt.

"Achso. War heute sonst noch jemand bei Ihnen, Lauren?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Lauren, haben Sie Freunde oder Bekannte, die sie besuchen könnten?"

Lauren denkt nach. Was ist mit Maria? Sie ist eigentlich eine gute Freundin, wenn Lauren auch etwas misstrauisch ist bei Personen, die sie nur im Arbeitsumfeld kennt. Da waren aber noch Andere. Sinead, Stephanie, ihr kleiner Bruder.. "Ich habe das letzte Mal mit meiner besten Freundin vor einer Woche telefoniert. Sie ist im Moment bei meinem Bruder."

Stern setzt zum schreiben an und fragt dann: "Wo ist denn Ihr Bruder?"

"Glasgow."

"Haben Sie ein gutes Verhältnis mit Ihrer Familie?

Lauren lacht innerlich auf. /Immer das Gleiche, denkt sie sich. "Es geht."

"Uund mit wem haben Sie besonders engen Kontakt?"

"Mit meinem Bruder."

"Und wie alt ist er?", fragt Stern.

"22. Alt genug, aber immernoch mein kleiner Bruder. Ich habe ihn sehr gern, wir telefonieren regelmässig."

Stern notiert wieder, doch diesmal sehr lange, bis das Blatt voll ist. Dann zieht sie es raus, dreht es um. Lauren sieht ein ordentlich vollgeschriebenes Blatt mit einigen Pfeilen und vielen Strichen. "Lauren, sprechen sie mit jemanden über Ihre Probleme? Egal, was es für Probleme sind?"

Lauren denkt nach. Ja, sie spricht mit ihrer besten Freundin darüber. Doch irgendwie scheint Sinead sie nicht zu verstehen.

"Ja. Selten."

"Vertrauen Sie ihr nicht?"

"Doch. Aber ich glaube, sie versteht mich nicht." Stern schaut ins Leere und denkt nach. Dann notiert sie auf der Rückseite wieder etwas und ihrer Handbewegung zu Folge und dem Geräusch des Kugelschreibers auf dem Blatt erkennt Lauren, dass Stern irgendetwas umkreist hat. Stern schweigt kurz, schaut auf die notizen, denkt nach. Lauren beobachtet sie in der Zeit unauffällig, versucht, aus ihrem Gesicht zu lesen; aus der Spiegelung des Papieres in ihren Augen etwas lesen zu können. Stern zieht das Blatt heraus, legt es auf ihren Schoss. Lauren sieht, was sie umkreist hat, kann das aber nicht lesen. Ihre Augen haben wohl vom Starren versagt..

Stern steht auf und zieht den Stuhl näher an Laurens Bett heran. Sie gibt Lauren das Klemmbrett in die Hand und dann den Stift. "Lauren, ich möchte gerne etwas mehr über Sie und ihre Beziehungen zu Freunden und zur Familie erfahren. Sehen Sie," Stern zeigt auf die Mitte des Blattes, "hier sind Sie. Stellen Sie sich das wie ein Sonnensystem vor, sie sind die Sonne und ihre Freunde und ihre Familie sind die anderen Planeten." Lauren schaut auf das Blatt, überlegt genau, was sie eintragen soll, bevor Stern zu Ende gesprochen hat. "Tragen Sie doch, je nachdem, wie nahe sie einem Menschen stehen und wie gut ihr Verhältnis ist, die Personen als alle anderen Planeten ein. Je weniger Sie der Person nahe stehen, desto weiter entfernt soll sein Name dann dort stehen, je näher, desto näher auch auf dem Blatt." Stern beendet ihre anweisung, lächelt Lauren an, wartet geduldig auf Laurens Reaktion.

Lauren sieht sie an. Dann nickt sie ausdruckslos und richtet den Stift in der Hand, wartet, bis Stern sich wieder hingesetzt hat. Dann beginnt Lauren zu überlegen. Greg. Wohin soll Greg? Soll sie ihn so nah wie möglich zur Sonne schieben oder soll er mit in die Sonne reingequetscht werden? Sie denkt nach. /Was für eine Scheisse../ Offensichtlicher geht es wohl nicht, dass die Psychotante über ihre Fähigkeiten in zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen erfahren will.. Sie überlegt weiter. Dann schluckt sie. Ob sie das Selbe auch mit Greg tun wird?, fragt sie sich. Dann schreibt sie unordentlich und mit schwacher Hand und schwächerer Feinmotorik über ihrem Namen LAUREN so gut es geht und passend GREGORY hin.

Stern wartet geduldig und sieht Lauren unauffällig an, denkt dabei nach. Dann blickt sie wieder auf das Klemmbrett, kann von der Entfernung jedoch nicht erkennen, was Lauren schreibt. Nach einer langen Pause und viel Bedenkzeit fügt sie dann noch in Sinéads und Kierans Nähe weitere Namen hinzu: Megan, Ian, Kiki, Brian. Dann denkt sich weiter nach. Stern steht auf und lächelt sie an, greift dann nach dem Brett. Lauren notiert noch schnell JAMES. Ihr fällt erst jetzt auf, dass die Namen ihrer Freunde, die sie eben aufgeschrieben hat, kleingeschrieben sind. Doch James ist wieder groß geschrieben, hebt sich ab. Dann betrachtet Lauren ihr Werk, um es abzusegnen und denkt weiter. Erst dann gitb sie Stern das Klemmbrett.

Stern zieht den Stuhl noch etwas näher an das Bett heran und setzt sich. "Oh, das sind recht viele Namen." Stern lächelt. Was soll Lauren jetzt sagen? Dass das blöde Grinsen nicht hilft? Stattdessen lächelt sie zurück und schaut wieder auf das Blatt. "Oh, sie haben Dr. House ja auch in die Mitte geschrieben."

/Wenn das jetzt bei jedem Namen so weiter geht, dann wird es sehr schnell Schlafenszeit../ "Ja. Er ist mir sehr wichtig."

"Wie würden Sie ihn denn bezeichnen?"

"Weiss nicht, Unsere Sonne hat keinen Mond." Lauren denkt nach. Er ist ihr Freund, ihr bester Freund, vielleicht ihre große Liebe? Sie hat ihm noch nie gesagt, dass sie ihn liebt.. Er ist auf jeden Fall ihr Lebensgefährte. Was, wenn sie schon tot wäre? Ihr Todgefährte? "Er ist mein Lebensgefährte."

Stern denkt kurz nach, merkt sich ihre Gedankengänge. Gut, dass sie diesmal nicht zwei Stunden auf ihre Notizmöglichkeiten warten muss. "Hat er bei Ihnen einen ganz besonderen Status? Etwas, dass andere Menschen nicht von ihren Partnern sagen können?"

"Nunja, er versteht mich. Er ist auch mein bester Freund, er vertraut mir und er gibt mir eine Chance."

"Wie meinen Sie das, mit einer Chance?"

"Er ist sehr misstrauisch. Aber mir vertraut er eben."

"Können Sie noch etwas über ihn sagen?"

"Wir.. ich weiss nicht. "Wir verstehen uns einfach, weil wir uns sehr ähnlich sind."

"Inwiefern?"

"Weiss nicht. Wir sind wohl der selbe Typ."

"Wie würden Sie denn ihren Typ beschreiben?"

"Ach, ich weiss doch auch nicht. Wir verstehen uns einfach."

Stern nickt, sieht wieder auf das Blatt und will etwas sagen.

"Wir sind eins."

Stern schaut zu Lauren, dann wieder auf das Blatt, in die Mitte, LAUREN und fast so gross geschrieben GREGORY. Sie denkt nach.

"Lauren, hat es einen Grund, weshalb Sie seinen Namen über Ihren geschrieben haben?"

Lauren ssieht auf das Blatt. Psychokacke. "Da war mehr Platz im Kreis. Und das ist mein Bruder Kieran und meine beste freundin Sinéad." Lauren zeigt mit dem Stift auf die beiden Namen. "Ich hab sie beide zusammen in einen Kreis geschrieben, weil es so einfach besser passt. Ich stehe beiden Personen gleich nah."

Stern nickt und sieht wieder auf das Blatt. Lauren macht weiter. "Und das hier sind alle meine Freunde. Ich kenne sie alle vom Studium, sehr nette Menschen, arbeiten alle, weil sie genau wie bei mir nicht zahlen konnten. Bei ihnen dauert es auf jeden Fall länger."

Stern macht sich in gedanken eine Notiz: unbedingt nochmal über Laurens Job sprechen! "Achso, verstehe. Sehen Sie sich oft?"

"Ja, sogar meistens alle zusammen, nicht einzeln."

Sie liest sich die Namen durch. "Ist Kiki ein Spitzname?"

"Nein." "Ah, also ist Kiki eine Frau?"

"Ja." /Was soll Kiki sonst sein? Mein Hamster?, fragt sich Lauren.

"Und wer ist James?"

"Gregs bester Freund. Und gleichzeitig auch ein Freund von mir."

Stern runzelt die Stirn leicht. Dann blickt sie Lauren an, dann wieder das Blatt.

"Meinen Sie Dr. Wilson?"

/Wieviele James gibts schon in den Vereinigten Staaten??/ "Ja. Und hier ist meine Mutter. Ich habe eigentlich ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihr, jedoch haben wir nicht viel Kontakt. Wir haben uns nicht gestritten oder sowas, aber sie ist eine Alleingängerin." Lauren lacht innerlich jetzt schon auf. Dass Psychos nicht verstehen können, dass man auch einfach nur mit der Mutter leben kann, ohne mit ihr zu leben! "Wir verstehen uns gut. Aber sie lebt sehr zurückgezogen, widmet sich ihren Hobbies. Sie schreibt und liest sehr gern, doch da gehen unsere Geschmäcker weit auseinander."

"Und wo ist Ihre Mutter?"

"Auch in Glasgow. Sie lebt am Stadtrand, kleines schönes Haus, hat dort ihre Ruhe."

"Achso. Und haben Sie noch mehr enge Verwandte?"

"Nein. Das sind sie alle."

"Und was ist mit Ihrem Vater?"

Lauren lacht sich kapputt. /Sie sind alle gleich!/ "Seit fünf Jahren tot. Hat sich umgebracht, war sehr konservativ, streng und drogenabhängig. Aber strikt gegen Alkohol."

Stern erwartet mehr Information von Lauren, merkt jedoch, dass Lauren nicht mehr zu ihrem Vater zu sagen hat.

"Hat Sie sein Tod sehr mitgenommen?"

"Nein."

Stern bemerkt wohl die Leichtigkeit, mit der Lauren über ihren Vater spricht. Bei den anderen Personen musste sie immer etwas nachdenken. "Wie hat Ihre familie darauf reagiert?"

"Wie man halt auf den Tod eines Menschen reagiert. Man trauert und dann lebt man weiter."

"Verstehe. Und wie war es mit Ihnen? Haben Sie auch getrauert?"

"Ja, aber weniger als die Anderen. Ich glaube, ich habe mich schon vorher damit abgefunden, dass er eh nicht mehr lange machen wird. Er nahm Drogen ohne Ende. Ich weiss noch nichteinmal genau, was. Irgendetwas Exotisches."

"Und wie hat Ihr Bruder reagiert?"

"Er war am Ende, genau wie meine Mutter. Waren Beide am Ende. Doch sie habens verdaut. Ist ja schon ein halbes Jahrzehnt her."

"Und wo würden Sie Ihren Vater in das Sonnensystem einordnen?" Lauren sieht sich um.

"Ich würd sagen, ein Punkt irgendwo in Europa."

"Sie hatten nicht viel mit Ihrem Vater zu tun?"

"Nein, ich kam nicht gut mit ihm zurecht. Er war mir zu spiessig." Lauren lacht innerlich mittlerweile so laut, dass sie ein Lächeln unterdrücken muss. Doch Sterns dümmliches Dauerlächeln hilft ihr nicht gerade dabei.

"Achso, ich verstehe. Gut, vielen Dank, Lauren." Stern nimmt das Klemmbrett aus Laurens Händen und sie gibt ihr freiwillig den Stift. Stern schiebt den Stuhl wieder etwas weiter weg, sodass sie nun gegenüber von Lauren sitzt "Lauren, haben Sie auch Kontakt zu entfernteren Verwandten?"

"Nein, irgendwie leben die halt vor sich hin. Ich weiss nicht, es gab nie Streit zwischen mir und der entfernteren Verwandschaft."

"Sie betonen, dass es keinen Streit zwischen Ihnen und der entfernteren Verwandschaft gab. Wie sieht es aus mit der engeren Verwandschaft?" Stern fummelt an den Blättern herum, notiert noch etwas oben in die Ecke von dem kleinen Sonnensystem, was Lauren erstellt hat.

"Naja, man streitet sich immer mal. Aber mein Bruder und ich sind eigentlich sehr harmonieliebend, wir hatten nie Ärger miteinander."

Stern notiert nun etwas mehr. "Und wie sieht es aus mit Ihrem Bruder und Ihrer Mutter?"

"Selten."

"Wenn Sie sich mal zuhause gestritten haben, egal mit wem, worum ging es dabei primär?"

"Weiss nicht, meistens war mein Vater so weg, dass er immer irgendwas sagte, was uns wütend machte. Ich weiss nicht mehr, was. Meine Mutter hatte sich dann immer verkrochen und sagte uns, dass wir das Gleiche tun sollen. Aber meistens blieb es dann an mir und meinem Bruder hängen. Es waren nicht so wichtige Dinge. Er regte sich sehr darüber auf, dass unser Zimmer so unordentlich war, was ihn sonst nicht sehr interessierte. Er war selten bei uns oben."

"Ich verstehe." Lauren wartet auf weitere lustige Fragen von Stern. "Achja, Lauren, Sie sagten vorhin, dass Ihre Freunde ebenfalls arbeiten gehen und Sie mehr Geld verdienen, als ihre Freunde. Lauren, wieviel verdienen Sie denn so ungefähr?"

/Warum? Meine Krankenversicherung stopft Ihnen doch den Arsch../ "Kommt drauf an. Meist um die 800."

"Für wie lange?"

"Für ungefähr 6 Stunden am Tag."

"Lauren, das ist ja recht ordentlich. Was machen Sie mit dem Geld?"

"Studium bezahlen."

"Nichts weiter? Kaufen Sie sich nichts für sich?"

"Bei Bedarf natürlich, ansonsten halt ich die Kosten aber niedrig."

"Wie lange arbeiten sie schon?"

"Hm, vielleicht zwei Jahre oder so. Ich geh nicht jeden Tag für sechs Stunden arbeiten, manchmal bleib ich zuhause."

"Und wieviel brauchen Sie insgesamt, wieviel fehlt Ihnen jetzt noch?

"Insgesamt 200.000, es fehlen noch 25.000."

"Und weshalb müssen Sie aus eigener Tasche zahlen?"

"Weil die Kosten nicht übernommen wurden und ich bereits angefangen hatte. Da wollte ich das nicht mehr abbrechen. Ich habe das Studium eigentlich schon abgeschlossen, jedoch fehlt mir das examen fürs Lehramt."

Stern notiert eine Weile. "Was haben Sie studiert?"

"Englisch und Physik."

"Und wie war Ihre Studienzeit?"

Lauren runzelt die Stirn. /Wen interessiert denn sowas?/ "Ich habs halt geschafft."

"War es anstrengend für Sie, kamen Sie gut zurecht? Oder haben Sie die Zeit genossen?"

"Ja, war schön. Mit Freunden gemeinsam gelernt, auch wenn es völlig unterschiedliche Themen waren."

"Wo haben Sie studiert, Lauren?"

"Glasgow."

"Haben Sie während des Studiums allein gelebt oder lebten Sie noch bei Ihren Eltern?"

"Eltern. Hatte ja kein Geld. Mein Bruder hat vier Jahre später dann auch angefangen. Er hat Musik studiert und ist jetzt Musiklehrer."

"Und was sagten Ihre Eltern dazu?"

/Scheisse, denkt sich Lauren. /Was sollen die sagen. Hauptsache die Kinder sind bald weg?/ "Meine Mutter hat sich natürlich gefreut. Mein Vater hat sich aufgeregt, weil er das nicht bezahlen kann." Stern notiert nun lange. Sie zieht das Blatt heraus und dreht es um; Lauren erhascht wieder einen Blick auf das vollgeschriebene Blatt und erkennt diesmal etwas: Da stand irgendwas von Selbstständig. Was 'ne tolle Info, das muss man sich notieren?

"Und was sagte er dazu?"

"Was soll er gesagt haben. Er hat sich halt aufgeregt, wir haben ihn eintrichtern müssen, dass wir für die Kosten selbst aufkommen werden und er nichts zahlen braucht, weil wir ja wussten, dass er das nicht konnte. Er war ja nur Journalist und ausserdem ging das meiste Geld ja für seinen Stoff drauf."

"Lauren, wie hat sich Ihr Bruder verhalten, wenn ihr Vater im Drogenrausch war?"

/Was interessierte sie jetzt mein Bruder?/ "Er hat sich verkrochen, wie uns unsere Mutter immer gesagt hat. Meistens haben sie sich ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt und ferngesehen."

"Und wo genau befand sich dann ihr Vater?"

"Der war immer draussen, wenn der was genommen hat. Wir hatten ein Haus am Waldrand. War sehr schön dort." Lauren fragt sich, was Stern da nun reininterpretiert.

"Und wie verhielten Sie sich?"

"Ich bin ihm ausgewichen. Manchmal war ich draussen spielen, hab ihn von Weitem gesehen. Er stand am See, hat sich dann auf den Boden gelegt und mit sich selbst geredet. Ich war immer etwas weiter entfernt und hab mich gefragt, was er da sagt."

"Und wie verhielt sich Ihr Vater noch?"

"Er war normalerweise sehr aggressiv. Er hat herumgebrüllt. Aber er war manchmal so wie ich eben sagte, er war entspannt und ist von sich aus schon raus gegangen und hat sich an den See gesetzt. Ihm schien der See zu gefallen." Stern notiert nun wie wild. Lauren wüsste zu gerne, was sie schreibt. Und sie notiert weiter... Lauren wurde langsam etwas nervös und es machte sie auch etwas wütend, weil sie sich schon vorstellen konnte, was Stern da ruminterpretierte. Wahrscheinlich die Wahrheit... "Naja. Das hatten wir halt mitbekommen, als wir noch Kinder waren. Als mein Bruder dann 17 wurde und ich 20 war, ist er dann gestorben. Wir sind ausgezogen, lebten ein Jahr lang gemeinsam in einer Wohnung, dann hat er sich seine eigene Wohnung gesucht und besucht jetzt noch regelmässig meine Mutter."

"Lauren, wie ist er gestorben?" Diese Frage hat Lauren befürchtet. Sie atmet aus, dann wieder ein, die Worte bereit, doch die Redegewandheit schon längst wieder weg. Sie bekam immer mehr das Gefühl, dass Stern sie durchschaute. Wenn es nach Lauren gegangen wäre, hätte sie Stern schon längst abgehobene Lügen und Märchen erzählt, doch das Ziel, was sie nun vor Augen hatte, war eben das Versprechen und dass House, der es ihrer Meinung nach viel nötiger hatte als sie, mit einem Psycho zu sprechen, endlich auch mit einem Psycho sprechen soll!

"Er hat sich umgebracht."

"Aber.. Was genau hat er getan?"

"Er ist im Drogenrausch ertrunken." Stern notiert nun wieder wie wild. Wohl eine ganze Seite voll in einer unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit. Lauren starrt auf das verdammte Klemmbrett und auf Sterns hektische Hand und wird etwas nervös. Wie könnte sie da ran kommen? Sollte sie irgendwas fallen lassen, sodass Stern es aufheben müsste? Sollte sie ihr das Brett wegtreten, sodass sie einen Blick auf das Gekrakel werfen kann?

"Lauren, sozialer Kontakt ist jetzt sehr wichtig. Möchten Sie ihre Freunde sehen?"

"Ich weiss nicht. Im Moment nicht. Aber ich möchte James sehen."

Stern nickt. "Ich werde mich nach Dr. Wilson erkundigen. Achja, Lauren, wenn sich irgendetwas an den Verhältnissen zwischen Ihnen und Ihren Freunden und den Anderen ändern sollte, können Sie das jederzeit verändern oder etwas nachtragen. Das gibt mir ein besseres Bild über Sie und Ihre Umwelt."

Lauren nickt. /Oh, Horrorshow schon vorbei?/ "Wie geht es Ihnen jetzt, Lauren?"

"Geht so."

"Geht es Ihnen besser als vorher?"

"Ein wenig."

Stern lächelt nun stumm einige Sekunden lang und Lauren erwidert das Lächeln skeptisch. "Lauren, das haben Sie gut gemacht. Ich werde morgen nocheinmal vorbeikommen, doch diesmal nur für eine Stunde. Wann soll ich kommen?"

"Am Nachmittag oder so wäre es gut."

"Gut, Lauren. Danke und bis morgen!" Sie reicht Lauren die Hand, dann entfernt sie sich von ihr und greift nach der Akte am Fussende des Bettes und blättert kurz. Liest dann einen Vermerk, geht wieder zum Bett, fixiert Laurens Hände wieder und lächelt.

Lauren hatte sich schon gefreut, aufstehen zu können. Doch stattdessen blieb sie jetzt ohne Belohnung fürs Palabern mit einer komischen Grinsemaschine am Bett gefesselt und liegt sich den Rücken wund!

Sie überlegt. Was denkt Stern jetzt über sie, hat sie zu viel geredet? Was wird Stern House erzählen? Sie richtet sich etwas auf dem Bett und versucht, die Liegeposition zu verändern, was mit fixierten Händen sehr unbequem ist. Sie blickt aus dem Fenster ins Dunkle, beobachtet nur einige Autos. /Im Erdgeschoss ist es scheisse!/

Dann fragt sie sich, ob das, was sie heute erzählt habe, normal war. Sie will unbedingt wissen, was Stern da für Romane notiert hat!


	31. Chapter 31

Wilson klopft an, bevor er eintritt

Wilson klopft an, bevor er eintritt. Laurens trauriger Blick trifft ihn, als er die Tür öffnet. "Hi." Er kommt herein und geht zu ihr, sieht mit einem Stirnrunzeln die immer noch fixierten Arme. Wilson vermutet aber, dass das ist, weil Lauren alleine ist. "Brauchst du irgendwas?" Er setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett.

„Eigentlich.. nicht. Ich wollte dich einfach sehen. Ich hoffe, das ist nicht ungelegen." Sie sieht Wilson an und hofft, dass er ihre Hände wieder befreit.

"Nein. Ich bin zwischen Arbeitsende und Heimfahren - da passiert nichts mehr." Er fragt, sich, warum sie ihn sehen will - "Wo ist House denn? Hat er dich alleine gelassen?"

„Er musste nach Hause. Er war sehr müde."

Wilson nickt - das machte Sinn. "Ja. Das Bein macht ihm momentan auch sehr zu schaffen. Haben die Schwestern heute schon die Verbände gewechselt?" Nicht, dass er den im Schritt wechseln würde! House würde ihn dafür töten. Aber der am Arm?

„Naja.. Also…" Sie zögert, „den am Arm nicht."

"Heute sind etliche Pfleger krank, wahrscheinlich schaffen sie es nicht und gehen davon aus, dass House es tut, weil er sowieso hier ist. Soll ich das erledigen?"

Sie schaut ihn an und überlegt: Tut es weh? Wird er Greg was sagen? Und würde Greg sich was denken? Das alles in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde. „Ja, bitte."

"Klar." Wilson sucht in Schubladen und Schränken nach allem, was er benötigt, legt es auf einem Tablett zurecht und zieht sich dann die Latexhandschuhe an. Er löst die Fixierung für den Arm, damit er besser arbeiten kann. "Kannst du ihn bitte so halten?" Er dreht den Arm etwas, winkelt ihn an, damit er die Wunde optimal erreichen kann.

„Kannst du das jetzt nicht so offen lassen? Ohne verband?", fragt sie, während sie den Arm möglichst genau so hält, wie Wilson es möchte.

"Das werden wir gleich sehen..." Wilson löst vorsichtig den alten Verband ab - er klebt an der Naht fest. Lauren kneift die Augen zu und dreht den Kopf weg. "Das wird jetzt weh tun", warnt er sie vor.

Lauren nickt und dreht ihren Kopf noch weiter weg. Dann entfernt Wilson den Verband. Er kann nicht verhindern, dass die Verkrustungen abreissen und das Gewebe wieder bloss liegt. Er flucht leise. "Tut mir leid..."

Lauren beisst sich auf die Lippen und gibt keinen Ton von sich.

"Das wird jetzt nochmal brennen." Mit einem in Alkohol getränkten Wattebausch reinigt Wilson die Wundränder. Lauren versucht, den Arm wegzuziehen, aber Wilson hält den Arm fest. "Ist gleich vorbei. Da musst du nun mal durch."

Lauren wimmert ein kurzes 'Au'. Sie beisst sich wieder auf die Lippe und verzerrt das Gesicht. Auf einmal wird sie ruhiger und sie spürt, wie sich die Wärme in ihrem Körper ausbreitet. Ihr Arm brennt. Der eine Knoten scheint aufgegangen zu sein. Wilson schüttelt den Kopf - wie konnte sowas denn nur passieren? Er holt eine Pinzette und entfernt den Faden. „Ich muss noch einen Stich erneuern. Meinst du das geht so?"

Lauren nickt mit verzerrtem Gesicht. Sie gibt sich grösste Mühe, tapfer zu sein.

"Ich schau mal, ob ich irgendwo Lidocain finde..." Wilson ist der Meinung, dass Lauren nicht noch weiter leiden muss.

Aber Lauren presst keuchend hervor: „Nein, mach schon!"

"Bist du dir sicher?"

Sie nickt und öffnet kurz die Augen.

Wilson sieht den glasigen Blick. Er erinnert sich an Houses Bemerkung, Lauren sein 'ein Schlitzer'. Er sollte das hier nicht tun! Er sollte wirklich nach einem Lokalanästhetikum suchen. Aber er war der geborene Steigbügelhalter und die Tatsache, dass er das wusste, änderte leider nichts daran.

Wilson packt die Nadel aus und bringt es dann schnell hinter sich - mehr zum eigenen Schutz als sonst etwas. Er versuchte gar nicht, die alten Löcher zu treffen, sondern sticht flink Neue.

Lauren stöhnt, was sich aber zur Hälfte wie ein Keuchen anhört. Sie kneift die Augen wieder zusammen, presst den Mund zu. Sie hofft, dass er das leise 'Ja' nicht mitbekommen hat. Sie presst ihre Beine zusammen.

Wilson beißt die Zähne zusammen. Was zur hölle tat er hier? Er zog den Knoten an und schnitt ab. Am Besten, er ignorierte dasGganze einfach! Er hört Lauren keuchen, während die versucht, sich zu entspannen; sie liegt verdreht auf dem Bett, mit der anderen Hand krallt sie sich am Bett fest. Wilson streicht ihr über die Stirn.

Als Lauren ihn wieder ansieht, stehen ihr Tränen in den Augen.

"Vorbei?"

Sie starrt ihn an und schliesst die Augen. Die Tränen laufen über die Wangen und sie nickt stumm. Der unverletzte Arm immer noch verkrampft in seiner Position, die Beine unter der Decke sehr umständlich und unbequem übereinandergeschlagen. Wilson erkennt, was hier gerade passiert und er möchte am Liebsten einfach fliehen. Aber stattdessen klebt er den neuen Verband auf und tut weiterhin so, als sei nichts gewesen. "So, fast so gut wie neu."

„Danke." Ihre Stimme ist sehr leise.

"War doch keine grosse Sache", meint Wilson schwach. Nein, er nagelte ja auch die Schwestern wie am Fliessband. Aber DABEI hatte wenigstens er auch Spaß. Das hier... war eindeutig schräg. /Ja, das denkt der richtige, Jamie! Du träumst ja nur davon, dass dein bester Freund vermöbelt wird! Das ist viel gesünder!/

Die junge Frau schließt die Augen und entspannt sich etwas. Ihr Arm hängt nun schlaff vom Bett, ihre Hand berührt seine. Wilson sucht krampfhaft nach einem unverfänglichen Thema oder einem Grund, sich anders hinzusetzen. Wilson starrt auf die Bettdecke, beobachtet, wie Laurens Hand über ihren Oberschenkel fährt und auf einmal hat er eine totale Leere in seinem Kopf. Da ist kein Gedanke mehr drin! Vakuum. Gleich wird sein Kopf sich zusammenfalten… House würde ihn kalt machen. Das hier... Das war doch der Grund des letzten Streites auf dem Dach gewesen. Lieber Gott, was tat er hier? Er zieht langsam seine Hand weg. "Tja... ich...", Wilson reibt seinen Nacken, "also, ich geh' dann besser mal." Er greift nach ihrem Arm, um ihn wieder zu fixieren.

Ihr Blick ist überrascht und müde. „Bitte bleib noch etwas."

"Lauren, ich... das... das ist nicht gut, denke ich."

Sie schaut ihn unschuldig überrascht an und schluckt. „Warum?" Das durfte nicht wahr sein? Musste er das jetzt wirklich in Worte fassen? "Lauren, das eben... also... " Aaaarrrgh! Wie sagte er das? "Du und House - das ist OK. Das freut mich, wirklich. Aber ich... Lass mich da raus, ja? Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass das eben... Das war kein Harndrang - du hast 'nen Katheter. Das ..." Wilson rauft sich die Haare. "House würde mich kalt machen, wenn er das wüsste - und ich könnte es ihm nichteinmal verübeln."

Lauren schaut Wilson schockiert an. „Ich habe mich verkrampft."

"Ja", sagt Wilson mit gespielter Überzeugung, "und ich bin noch Jungfrau. Können wir mal die Lügerei beiseite lassen?"

Sie starrt ihn mit offenem Mund an und weiss nicht, was sie sagen soll. „Du warst es nicht. Es war mein Arm."

"Lauren, das ist Haarspalterei."

Lauren schliesst die Augen und atmet laut aus. Dann sagt sie leise: „Tut mir leid."

"Redest du darüber? Mit Stern meine ich?"

„Sie wird das nicht verstehen." Lauren sieht Wilson traurig an.

"Wenn irgendwer dich versteht, Lauren, dann Dr. Stern!"

„Sie wird das wirklich nicht verstehen. Sie ist eime Fremde, mit ihr kann ich über sowas nicht sprechen."

"Versuch es wenigstens. Du kannst es nicht wissen. Deine Annahmen waren schon mehrfach falsch." Ach je, er versuchte es mit Logik. Als ob er hier mit House diskutierte! House färbte ab.

Wieder atmet sie laut aus und sagt dann leise: „Danke."

"Also dann gute Nacht, Lauren." Wilson flieht. Er muss reden. Mit irgendwem. Aber es ist niemand da. House würde ihn kalt machen, keine Frage. Wer blieb dann noch? Lisa? Gott im Himmel, auf KEINEN Fall! Cameron. Ja, klar. Die würde beim zweiten Satz in 'Das ist absolut unethisch'-Gekeife ausbrechen. Scheisse. Am Ende blieb nur sein beschissenes Hotelzimmer! Also... Er überdenkt die Situation von eben... Das war nicht gut! Sie stand auf Schmerzen. /House auch - aber aus anderen Gründen!, verteidigt er seinen Freund. der Gedanke bringt die Nacht in Laurens Wohnung wieder hervor und wieder denkt er daran, wie Lauren da gestanden hatte - nackt, straff, so scheinbar stark. Er kann nicht anders - seine Hand wandert in seine Hose… Sie hatte phantastisch ausgesehen - ganz anders als heute. Er war ein Arschloch erster Güte - holte sich einen runter, während er an die Freundin seines besten Freundes dachte! Wie das Licht auf ihrer Haut gespielt hatte… Die zuckende Antwort Houses Körper auf ihre kraftvollen Schläge… "Scheisse!" Er kam.


	32. Chapter 32

House kommt am nächsten tag mal wieder total verkrümmt ins büro gehumpelt – er hatte auf dem Sofa geschlafen

House kommt am nächsten Tag mal wieder total verkrümmt ins Büro gehumpelt – er hatte auf dem Sofa geschlafen. Seine Welpen erwarten ihn bereits.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragt Cameron voller Anteilnahme.

„Hab mir den Rücken verbogen."

„Ich meinte die junge Frau in der Notaufnahme. Sst sie eine Verwandte?"

„Was geht sie mein Privatleben an?", schnauzt House sie an. Wieso müssen die immer hinter ihm herspionieren? Chase und Foreman wechseln vielsagende Blicke, während House sich Kaffee eingiesst.

„Nun, wenn es ihre Arbeit beeinträchtigt, würde ich sagen: Einiges." Cameron lässt sich nicht so schnell in Bockshorn jagen wie noch vor ein paar Jährchen. Chase und Foreman starren Cameron an. House stellt alle Federn auf. „Ich war krankgeschrieben."

„Sie haben in der Notaufnahme gehockt!"

„Ist das jetzt verboten? Oh, ich MUSS nach Feierabend das Gebäude verlassen. Erinnern Sie mich doch heute Abend um 5 Uhr daran, ja?" House sieht auf die Uhr - noch nicht einmal 10:30 – er ist viel zu früh dran! "Ich habe ja noch bisschen Zeit. Schaffen Sie was weg, ich vertrete mir ein wenig die Beine." Er kippt den Kaffee runter und verkrümelt sich. Ab ins Erdgeschoss - das ist nicht einfach, weil er sich an Cuddy vorbeimogeln muss, um zu Lauren zu kommen. "Hey"

„Hey." Lauren schaut House müde an, lächelt aber tapfer.

House geht zu ihr, küsst sie erst auf die Stirn, dann auf den Mund. "Na, wie geht's dir heute?" Er holt seinen mp3-Player raus. "Hab dir Musik mitgebracht."

Sie findet, dass er deutlich ausgeruhter aussieht. Aber da sie fixiert ist, kann sie nichts tun, ausser ihn anzulächeln. „Besser. Ich hab gestern mit Dr. Stern geredet."

"Gut." Er würde die Akte unbedingt stehlen müssen! "Hat sie auch was gesagt, oder wieder nur dagehockt und dumm gegrinst?"

„Sie hat gefragt. Merkwürdige Fragen. Fragen über meine Familie. Hat mich zeichnen lassen."

"Oh, Kunstwerke?"

„Abstrakte Maltherapie. Ich sollte ein Sonnensystem zeichnen."

"Cool. Astrophysik. Ist ja dein Fach." House macht leichten Smalltalk. Auf Ernsthafes hat er keine Lust. Schlimm genug, dass selbst seine Welpen Wind hiervon bekommen hatten!

„Ich bin die Sonne und ich sollte Freunde und Familie einzeichnen. Damit sieht sie, wie nah ich jemandem stehe. Das war auf jeden Fall besser, als ihre gruselige Fragerei. Und immer dieses komische Lächeln.. Ich fühle mich nicht sehr wohl bei ihr, glaube ich." House sieht sie an. "Ja, du bist die Sonne..." Sie scheint heute ja ganz gut gelaunt zu sein, findet House. "Wir müssen nur sehen, dass wir dich aus dieser totalen Finsternis rauskriegen, damit wir wieder was von dir haben."

Sie schaut ihn an. „Ich glaube, so finster ist es gar nicht." Lauren denkt daran, dass sein Name ja auch dort steht.

"Gut. Steve lässt grüssen. Er hat heute Nacht die Noten angefressen."

„Welches Stück?" Sie unterdrückt ein Grinsen.

"Oh, so billig ist er nicht. Fünf Zentimeter eines Stapels! Beachtlicher Schaden. Er plädiert auf 'unschuldig' wegen Vergreisung."

„Für die Schäden, die du verursachst, plädierst du doch auch deswegen auf 'unschuldig'."

"Nein, ich ziehe die Krüppel-Karte. Ausserdem verursache ich keine Schäden. Ich behebe sie!"

Lauren lächelt ihn zwar an, ist aber in Gedanken weit weg. /Was, wenn er danach keine Therapie anfangen will?/

"Wo wir schon davon reden - ich muss mal sehen, wie es dem Ex-Brutkasen meines Patienten so geht. Ich muss ja wieder arbeiten." Er schaut sie entschuldigend an.

Sie reagiert gar nicht. /Was, wenn ich sie nicht zu Ende mache? Was, wenn sie bei mir nicht hilft? Dann wird er erst recht keine machen!/

"Und Stern will mich noch sexuell belästigen. Dabei ist sie eindeutig zu alt für mich! Ich komme zum Mittagessen nochmal vorbei, ja?"

„Greg.. ich werd das tun, was du mir sagst." Diese Aussage kommt völlig unerwartet.

House blinzelt sie an. "Was davon? Alles?"

„Ja. Alles, was du sagst."

"Ist das dein Ernst?" Was ist passiert? Was hat Stern mit ihr gemacht?

„Ja." Die junge Frau schaut House erwartungsvoll an.

"Wow. Dann... will ich, dass du dich nicht mehr dumm stellst, wenn ich dich was frage." Diese Laune musste man ausnutzen!

„Ja." Sie nickt.

"Einfach 'Ja'?" Er schaut sie durchdringend an. So einfach war das? Dieses Rezept brauchte er! Vielleicht wirkte das ja auch bei Cuddy…

„Ja." Lauren schaut House immernoch erwartungsvoll an. Sie hofft darauf, dass er sie belohnt!

"Wo schneidest du dich sonst noch?"

„Also.. ich.. Können wir darüber später in Ruhe reden?" House seufzt. "Ja, können wir. Natürlich." OK, es wirkt nicht immer und nicht allumfassend. War ja zu erwarten.

„Danke. Und.. ich.. ähm…"

Es ist an House, erwartungsvoll zu schauen.

„Kannst du mir bitte.. in der Mittagspause.. also wenn du Zeit hast.. bitte was zu Essen mitbringen? Ich hab heute grossen Hunger."

"Ja, klar! Was denn?" Ach, sowas Banales! Er hatte mit etwas… Relevantem gerechnet.

„Egal, irgendwas."

Aaaaaarrrgh! Konnte diese Frau nicht einmal konkret was entscheiden? "Ziegenaugen in Couscous?" Wenn sie ‚ja' sagte, war er geliefert!

„Was Süsses. Kekse oder sowas.. Und halt was zu Essen.. Also ich mein, was nicht süss ist.. Ach..." Sie atmet laut aus. „Wann hast du Mittagspause?"

"Meist gegen Zwölf." Himmel, die konnte ja nichteinmal was zu Essen bestellen! Wie zur Hölle war Lauren auf die Idee gekommen, ihn hier im Krankenhaus aufzusuchen? Hatte sie einen kurzen Anfall von Normalität gehabt?

„Kannst du.. nicht.. bitte…" Lauren zerrt demonstrativ an den Fixierungen rum.

"Nein." Er hat keinen Bock auf mehr Scheisse in seinem Leben. Es war kompliziert genug! "Das entscheidet Dr. Stern." Das bringt ihm einen traurigen Blick ein. "Nein Lauren. Du hast Mist gebaut, jetzt trage die Konsequenzen. So ist das." House schaut sich um. "Ich muss gehen. Wir sehen uns später." Er zieht ihr den Kopfhörer an und drückt ihr den Player in die Hand. Dann beugt er sich über sie und küsst sie. "Ich denk an dich", flüstert er in ihr Ohr.

House hat sich gerade wieder aufgerichtet, als die Zimmertür mit Schwung geöffnet wird Er rollt die Augen und sieht Lauren leidend an. Lauren blickt überrascht zur Tür und wundert sich, wer da so hineinplatzt.

"House! Sie sind 45 Minuten zu spät. Verstecken Sie sich jetzt in der Notaufnahme?" Cuddy stand in der Tür, die Patientin ignorierend. Die zierliche Frau hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und blitze House aus veilchenblauen Augen an.

"Cuddy. Ich... hab hier wichtige Doktor-Sachen zu erledigen. Es ist zu lange her, sonst könnten auch Sie sich daran erinnern, wie das so ist." Er starrt betont nicht in ihr Gesicht, sondern eine Etage tiefer. Sie rauscht an House vorbei und krallt sich die Krankenakte. "Seit wann interessieren sich sich für 08/15 Fälle? Sie ist nicht Ihre Patientin!"

"Um ehrlich zu sein, ich warte auf eine Niere für meinen Patienten", sagte House.

Cuddy deutet auf Lauren. "Die Nieren hier sind locker 20 Jahre zu alt. Und sie werden noch gebraucht, wie es aussieht."

"Jaaa, das ist richtig", erklärte House grinsend, "aber von hier aus hat man den besten Horchposten, WENN dann einen passende Niere 'reinkommt. Dann bin ich der Erste und schnappe sie mir."

"Dr. House, das hier ist kein self-service!" Cuddy deutet zur Tür. Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, wie viel Autorität so eine kleine Frau ausstrahlen kann, denkt House.

"Leider, Boss."

"Also, Sie schwingen Ihren lahmen Hintern jetzt sofort in die Ambulanz, wohin er gehört, klar?"

"Sie vergeuden mein Talent, Dr. Cuddy! Und was schlimmer ist: Sie wissen es!"

"Dann platzieren Sie einen Ihrer Schergen hier, ist mir egal. SIE, Herr Doktor, gehen jetzt sofort in die Ambulanz oder ich lasse Sie Vorträge halten, bis Sie umfallen!"

"Cuddy...", winselt House, "ich bin so schüchtern! All die fremden Leute überall..."

"Ich werde von Ihrem Organspendeausweis gebrauch machen, House!"

"Da ist doch nichts brauchbares mehr dabei."

"Oh, von ihrer Leber können drei Süchtige noch wochenlang im Nirvana schweben."

House stutzt, dann lacht er. "Sorgen Sie dafür, dass das so bleibt?" Er giert Cuddy an.

"Raus jetzt, sofort!"

"Ok, ok. Nicht gleich handgreiflich werden - nicht vor Zeugen, Boss!" House hinkt betont langsam zur Tür. Das ist keine Show, sein Bein ist in den letzten Tagen mörderisch!

Cuddy dreht sich zu der Patientin um. "Das eben ist nur eine Nachwirkung der Überdosis. Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, solche Halluzinationen kommen öfter vor." dDamit eilt sie hinter House her, um sicherzustellen, dass der auch wirklich Patienten behandelt.

Schon der zweite Patient ist kaum zu ertragen. Während sein Bein schreit, erklärt der Trottel ihm, er habe 'Krallenspuren' im Rektum, weil er sich seinen Hamster in den Hintern gezwungen hätte.

"Man sollte sie wegen Tierquälerei anzeigen", murmelt House, während er ein Spekulum einführte. "Hören Sie, darf ich das fotografieren?", fragte House dann doch sichtlich interessiert. Seine Ratte hatte ihm oft genug Pfotenspuren auf dem Sofa hinterlassen - das dort waren eindeutige Krallenspuren eines kleinen Nagers! Jede Wette!

Der Mann verneinte, befand sich aber in einer wehrlosen Situation, die House gnadenlos ausnutzte und mit einer Kamera einige Fotos schoss. Dann applizierte er etwas Antibiotika-Creme und gab dem Mann ein Rezept. "Morgens und abends applizieren. Essen Sie nichts, was bläht und nichts scharfes. Und traumatisieren Sie gefälligst jemanden, der sich wehren kann!" Als der Depp raus war, schickt House den privaten Notfall-Code 911 an Wilsons Pager. Wilson ist nicht glücklich über den Ruf. Er ist nicht in der Laune, House zu sehen. "Was ist denn?", fragt er.

"Ich brauch noch ein pflaster." House rieb sich das Bein mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

"Du weißt, dass die Schmerzen höchstwahrscheinlich psychosomatischer Natur sind, House."

"Deswegen tut es aber trotzdem weh..."

"House, genauso, wie du dir die Schmerzen einbildest -"

"Ich BILDE mir das nicht ein Wilson! ICH HAB SCHMERZEN!"

"Ist ja gut." Wilson gab zu schnell klein bei, fand House. "Ich hole dir eine Dosis Morphium."

"Bullshit! Kochsalz kann ich mir selbst sprizten! Ausserdem wirkt das nicht so gut."

"Du willst den Kick."

"Ich will den Kick der Schmerzfreiheit. Ich denke, das kannst DU nicht nachvollziehen. Sei froh!"

"Ein halbes Pflaster."

"Du bist wirklich erbärmlich, Wilson! Reicht es nicht, dass ich für jeden Scheiß bei Dir auf der Matte stehen muss? Feilschen wir jetzt um einzelne Pillen?" House verzog das Gesicht, als ein neuer Schmerzimpuls sein Bein durchzuckte.

Wilson betrachtet House kritisch. Er SAH schlecht aus. Und möglicherweise hat House recht - die Ursache des Schmerzes war egal, sie mussten verschwinden. Dennoch... "Das ist das Stärkste, was zu haben ist. Selbst du bist das nicht gewöhnt. Mit einem ganzen Pflaster wirst du schweben."

"Dann kann ich wenigstens Keinem mehr auf die Füße treten. Fuck, Wilson, tu was!" Wilson schüttelt den Kopf. "Was hast du heute schon genommen?" House rollt die Augen. "Vier."

"Vier? Es ist nichteinmal Mittag!"

"Erstick doch! Ich suche mir einen anderen Arzt." House wuchtet sich hoch und hinkt zur Tür. Wilson kann sehen, wie schwer es dem Mann fällt, zu gehen. Und das war kein Schauspiel! "Ok. Setz' dich hin, ich hole was." Wenig später kommt Wilson zurück und - House kann es nicht glauben – schneidet das Pflaster in zwei Teile! "Na los, Hosen runter!"

"Ja, Sir", knirscht House. "Wann kriege ich den Rest?"

"Wenn du heute brav bist und niemanden anfällst, feuerst oder zum Heulen bringst, dann vor Feierabend." Wilson klebt das Pflaster sehr vorsichtig auf das knotige Narbengewebe.

"Du willst doch nur, dass ich die Hosen runterlasse!"

"Tja," Wilson stand auf, "ich denke, damit hast du die Fortsetzung vergeigt, House. Das war eindeutig nicht nett. Bis morgen dann." Wilson trollt sich, das halbe Pflaster sicher in seiner Kitteltasche.

House starrt auf das halbe Pflaster - unfassbar! Dann zieht er sich wieder an. Er blickt auf die Uhr - Scheisse, diese transkutane Applikation arbeitete immer so zeitverzögert! Er sollte sich mit einem aus der Anästhesie anfreunden, da gabs das Zeug auch flüssig! Als es so scheint, als ob die Wirkung langsam einsetzt, hinkt er raus, und greift sich die nächste Akte des nächsten Langweilers.


	33. Chapter 33

House : hängt vom psycho ab

Stern rauscht durch die Ambulanz, sie ist spät, weil es in der dritten Etage eine schwerwiegende Krise mit einem der Langzeit-Patienten gegeben hatte. Sie bekommt am Rande mit, wie House einen Pfleger zusammenstaucht, weil der ihn angerempelt hatte, um einem ohnmächtigen Mann zu helfen. Stern macht einen mentale Notiz und eilt weiter zu ihrer nächsten Patientin: Lauren.

Nach einem höflichen Klopfen tritt sie ein.

Lauren wälzt sich etwas im Bett herum und hört Musik. Stern kommt herein und macht sich bemerkbar, indem sie spricht, doch das geht wohl ins Leere, denn Lauren ist vertieft in die ganzen Stücke, die in diesem kleinen Ding in ihrer Hand so herumschwirren.

Dann öffnet sie die Augen, sagt dann 'Hallo', will nach den Hörern greifen. Diese Dinger hasst sie ab heute.

Stern hilft ihr und begrüsst sie dann. Sie Llgt die Gerätschaft weg, setzt sich hin, wieder bewaffnet mit einem Block und jeder Menge beschränkter Fragen.

"Wie geht es Ihnen heute, Lauren?"

"Um Einiges besser. Keine Ahnung, warum, das Essen ist scheusslich."

Stern lächelt - oh welch Wunder - und schaut sich um.

"Hat Ihnen Dr. House nichts zu essen mitgebracht?"

"Wird er noch. Aber ich glaub, bis dahin verhungere ich."

"Soll ich was holen lassen?"

Lauren denkt nach. Plaudertabletten getarnt als Keks...

"Nein, danke. Und wie gehts Ihnen so?"

Lauren drehte den Spiess jetzt um. Sie hat schon zu lange gegrübelt, ob die Therapie helfen soll, doch nun lässt sie es drauf ankommen.

"Danke, gut." Sie lächelt. Lauren ist wenig beeindruckt. Die wird sie noch kriegen.

"Und, wie war Ihr Tag, Lauren?"

"Gottseidank nicht langweilig. Greg hat mir Musik in die Hand gedrückt."

Stern lächelt, schaut sich Laurens geschnittenen Arm an, der immer noch bandagiert war.

"Achja, Dr. Stern, ich wollte eigentlich fragen, wann ich endlich wieder gemütlich liegen darf. Diese Dinger sind wirklich eine Qual. Mein Rücken tut vom liegen weh."

"Das kann ich Ihnen noch nicht sagen, Lauren. Das hängt von Ihnen ab."

/Ach. Wie war ihr Tag denn so? Was hören Sie für Musik?, denkt sich Lauren. Was denkt die sich eigentlich? Obwohl, lieber tot als zwei Tage lang so rumzuliegen.

"Oh. Ich verstehe. Ist gut." Sie sieht sie etwas enttäuscht an.

Stern hingegen lächelt, wie immer, lächelt weiter, ohne auch nur irgendwas hinter der Smily-Tapete, welche ihr Gesicht ist, von ihren Gedanken in Form von Gesichtsausdrücken preiszugeben. Haben die überhaupt Gesichtsausdrücke?

"Lauren, lassen Sie uns etwas über gestern sprechen. Haben Sie nochmal darüber nachgedacht, oder haben Sie sich im Nachhinein doch wohler gefühlt, oder schlechter?"

"Nein. Es war ok."

"Das ist gut, Lauren. Haben Sie noch etwas an Ihrem Sonnensystem zu ergänzen, Lauren? Das fällt ja einem meistens erst später ein, dass man da noch was vergessen hat."

/Einem WAS?/ Lauren lacht innerlich. Die ist lustiger als House!

"Hm, nein, denke nicht. Aber ich finde den Ausdruck Sonnensystem nicht sehr passend. Ich bin ja nicht der Mittelpunkt der Welt." Ha!

Stern runzelt die Stirn, lächelt aber dabei, schaut Lauren an. Diese lacht innerlich triumphierend, guter Zug, findet sie. Stern hingegen zückt gleich nach dem Stift an ihrer Tasche und beginnt zu notieren.

"Wie würden Sie sich denn beschreiben? Was für eine Rolle spielen sie? Auf der Welt, in ihrem Freundeskreis, in der Familie?"

"Ähm.. Ich bin ein fast unsichtbarer Partikel."

"Wie meinen Sie das?"

"Ich bin ja nicht der einzige Mensch auf der Welt... Das ist ne komische Frage. Ich kann mich nicht selbst beschreiben."

Stern denkt nach, schaut dabei kurz ins Leere. Dann notiert sie noch etwas. Lauren versucht, anhand ihrer Handbewegungen zu erkennen, was sie schreibt. Das gelingt ihr selbstverständlich nicht, doch freut sie sich über einen Pfeil, den Stern wohl gemalt hat. Soso, sie schluckt es.

"Und wie beschreiben andere Sie, Lauren?"

Lauren denkt nach. Wie beschreibt man sie?

"Hm. Ich weiss nicht so recht. Fragen Sie doch einfach House."

"Das werde ich tun. Aber ich möchte erst wissen, was Sie mir zu erzählen haben, danach kommen die anderen Dinge." Stern lächelt Lauren an. Wie immer. Nein, nicht wie immer - irgendwie hatte Lauren das Gefühl, das Lächeln war jetzt ehrlich! Oder bildet sie sich das ein? Ja klar. Der Giftzwerg vorhin versuchte ihre eigene Identität ja auch mit Beruhigungsmittel zu leugnen.

"Ich.. weiss nicht so recht. Ich glaube, meine Freunde finden mich schüchtern oder sowas."

Stern notiert.

"Achja, und sie sagen ich bin gemütlich. Ich lasse mir in vielen Dingen Zeit, das beruhigt die Meute dann meistens. Dabei ist es nur Zufall, wenn ich irgendetwas nicht zu spät mache." Sie lächelt. Ihre Laune war heute gut. Laurens auch! Stern notiert wieder kurz.

"Und weiter?"

"Ja, also, ich weiss nicht. Ich frage meine Freunde nicht, was sie von mir denken. Aber irgendwas scheinen sie ja zu mögen, sonst wären sie ja nicht meine Freunde."

"Ich verstehe. Und wie sieht es mit Ihnen selbst aus? Wie würden Sie sich denn beschreiben?"

/Soll ich jetzt meine eigene Therapie übernehmen oder was?/

"Ich weiss das doch nicht. Wohl das Selbe, was meine Freunde sagen."

"Sie finden, dass sie schüchtern sind?"

"Hm, kann sein."

Stern notiert.

"Ich werde Dr. House später noch einmal fragen, Lauren. Sagen Sie, er sagte mir, dass sie eine gemeinsame Therapie wollten. Möchten Sie das immernoch?"

"Ja."

"Lauren, wenn Sie das nicht mehr möchten und mir etwas sagen möchten, was er nich erfahren soll, wenn Sie sich dann sicherer fühlen, sagen Sie mir Bescheid. Diese Therapie ist variabel, gerade deshalb, weil wir noch bei der Psychoanalyse sind."

Lauren nickt und lacht wieder. Ihr Kopf platzt gleich und sie fragt sich, wann das Gröhlen aus ihrem Mund kommt. Was bildet sie sich ein?

"Ok."

"Lauren, dies soll ja keine nervige und trockene ausfragerei sein," /Achja? Dann hören Sie auf zu nerven und mich auszufragen, "sondern Sie sollen sich aktiv beteiligen. Möchten Sie mir irgendetwas erzählen?"

/Natürlich! Um von den Fesseln loszukommen, kann ich Mitleid erzeugen, ohne diese schönen, tiefen, dunklen Augen wie James zu haben.../

"Also.. naja.. Da gibt es schon etwas."

Stern greift nach dem Stift.

"Naja. Also.. ich weiss nicht, wie ich es genau sagen soll.. aber.. ich.. habe über die ganze Sache nachgedacht."

Stern notiert. /Wie kann man aus so einem Satz nur was interpretieren? Hoffentlich malt die da jetzt keine Karikatur oder sowas./

"Es ist so.. also.. Ich.. weiss jetzt, was mir mein Leben wert ist. Denn ich denke, es war für eine Sekunde weg. Und man vermisst ja etwas, wenn es weg ist. Es war halt weg. Für eine Sekunde oder so. Deswegen bin ich auch so dankbar, dass ich noch lebe. Aber vielleicht war es auch nie da."

Lauren merkt, dass eigentlich alles, was sie sagte, so war, wie sie es gemeint hatte. Eigentloch wollte sie Stern auf eine falsche Spur führen. Stern notiert artig.

"Was haben Sie in dieser Sekunde gedacht, Lauren? Was haben Sie gefühlt?"

"Nichts."

Stern notiert jetzt einen Roman. Sie schreibt und schreibt und schreibt weiter. Lauren wird etwas nervös. Sie fragte sich mittlerweile selbst, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Sie krampft nun mit der rechten Hand ins Laken. Mal eine Abwechslung von der mittlerweile gewohnten, kalten Eisenstange am Bett. Was genau hat sie gefühlt? Sie weiss es nicht mehr, wohl nichts. Aber danach. Das danach war der Horror.

Stern hört auf zu schreiben, starrt noch auf das Blatt, dann schaut sie an Lauren vorbei in die Leere und denkt nach.

Lauren räuspert sich leise und hofft, etwas aus ihrem Gesicht lesen zu können.

"Und wie haben Sie sich hinterher gefühlt?"

"Miserabel. Mir geht es erst heute wieder gut. Ich weiss nicht so recht, warum. Aber danach.. Das war schrecklich. Ich habe das so sehr bereut und habe gemerkt, dass ich anscheinend einigen Menschen etwas wert bin. Wohl mehr wert, als ich es mir war. Und warum sollen Andere darunter leiden, wenn ich nicht mehr leiden sollte?"

"Leiden Sie denn im Moment?" Dabei notiert Stern.

"Naja.. Ja. Ich bereue es, dass ich so einen Mist getan habe. Aber.. also.. so richtig leiden.. nein."

/Doch. Mein Rücken ist kapputt!/

"Lauren, was erhoffen Sie sich durch unsere Gespräche?"

"Dass ich endlich verstehe."

Stern notiert ein Wort, so sah es zumindest aus. Dann unterstrich sie es. Wie Lauren es hasste, zu merken, dass sie etwas einkreiste, etwas unterstrich oder einfach nur einen Punkt machte! Sie will wissen, was Stern von ihr denkt.

"Gut, Lauren. Das ist auch Sinn der Sache. Wir reden über Sie und Ihre Gefühle, da das Ihnen helfen soll, sich über gewisse Dinge klarer zu werden."

Lauren nickt.

"Möchten Sie mir noch etwas erzählen, Lauren?"

Nun schüttelt sie den Kopf. Eigentlich möchte sie nur House sehen. Und auch Wilson, aber bezweifelt, dass der jetzt nochmal auftauchen wird.

"Gut, Lauren. Nun, heute hatten wir nur eine Stunde, in der wir sprechen konnten, aber morgen werden es wieder zwei. Wann soll ich kommen?"

"Weiss nicht. Wieder nachmittags?"

"Ist gut, Lauren. Ich werde später nochmal nach Ihnen schauen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

"Ok."

"Gut Lauren, dann bis morgen. Oder bis später."

Stern steht lächelnd auf, umklammert mit einem Arm das Klemmbrett. DAS half Lauren natürlich nicht - ein Psycho umklammert die Aufzeichnungen. Na, das sind dann bestimmt keine wichtigen Infos!


	34. Chapter 34

house hat sterns interne nummer angerufen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie nicht da ist

House hat Sterns interne Nummer angerufen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie nicht da ist. Die Sekretärin ist leicht aufs Glatteis zu führen und so 'wartet' er in Sterns Büro auf deren Ankunft. Aber House hat Besseres vor: Er öffnet das Hängeregister mit 'M' und sucht die Akte von Mrs. MacBurnett. Er muss wissen, was Stern von Lauren und ihrem Verhalten denkt, denn er weiß nicht mehr weiter. Auch wenn er sonst Keinem traut, diese ganze Psychokacke ist nicht sein Ding. Da muss er einfach irgendwem trauen. Er kann kaum glauben, wie viel Stern schon zusammengeschrieben hat - es scheinen weit mehr als fünfzehn Blätter zu sein! Er liest von ihrem Bruder, weil er sich sagt, von hinten anzufangen würde am ehesten was bringen. Er merkt sich den Namen und beschließt den Typ anzurufen. Er sieht das Bild, das Lauren gemalt hat und seit langer Zeit fühlt er sich innerlich warm und wuschig. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, dass jemals jemand ihn für derart wichtig gehalten hätte! Er muss zugeben, dass dieser Gedanke ihm gefällt. Dass dieses Gefühl sehr schön ist. Die Blätter sind nicht geordnet - er liest den Anfang von einer Rückseite: Gutes Verhältnis mit Bruder in Schottland, Distanz zur Mutter, Vater Selbstmord vor 5 Jahren. Studium in Glasgow, ausgezogen mit ihrem Bruder, der zu der zeit minderjährig war. Beschreibt zwiegespaltenes – die Geräusche verraten die Ankunft Sterns. House schmeißt die Akte auf den Tisch und humpelt auf und ab, um seine Bewegung zu überdecken. Scheiße aber auch! Er schafft es gerade noch, die Registratur zu schließen.

Stern kommt herein und bemerkt ihn erst nicht, sucht etwas im Schrank an der Türseite. Er steht hinter ihr. Sie nimmt etwas, geht wieder raus, kommt dann nach einem Moment wieder und sieht House an der Tür stehen. „Oh hallo, Dr. House. Was gibts?"

"Oh ich... Ich glaube, ich bin mit meinem Latein am Ende."

„Worum geht es denn?"

House rollt genervt die Augen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Musste man einen IQ unter 90 haben, um hier auf dieser Etage zu arbeiten? "Um Lauren. Voll die Überraschung, ich weiß."

„Das dachte ich mir schon fast. Und worum konkret?" Stern lächelt ihn an.

"Ich ... weiß nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll. Gestern... Sie wollte, dass ich sie streichle. So.. naja... Einfach so halt." Er hört nicht auf, hin und her zu laufen - zum Einen hilft das dem Bein, zum Anderen beim Denken. "Und dann fragt sie mich, wieso ich das tue!"

„Streicheln? Wie meinen Sie das?" House windet sich. Er lässt sich gewöhnlich nicht über sein Privatleben aus. "Einfach so. So wie man ein Hündchen streichelt. Naja... so in der Art, jedenfalls. Und dann immer die Lügerei. Guckt mich groß an und sagt 'Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Greg.' Arrgh. Dabei ist es so offensichtlich!"

„Wie.. Moment, erzählen Sie mir das bitte von Anfang an, Dr. House. Sie haben Sie gestreichelt und sie hat Sie gefragt, weshalb Sie das tun?"

"Sie hat mich gebeten, es zu tun. Und dann, auf einmal, wird sie steif wie ein Stock und fragt, wieso ich das mache. Ob ich nicht sauer sei."

„Sind Sie denn wütend?"

"Ja! Wer wäre das denn nicht?"

„Haben Sie ihr das gesagt?"

"Ja. War das falsch?"

„Warum sind Sie wütend?"

"Bitte?" Er sieht Stern an, als hätte die zwei Köpfe bekommen.

„Warum sind Sie wütend auf Lauren? Warum sind Sie nicht traurig, weil sie sich umbringen wollte, Dr. House?"

"Traurig? Sie lebt doch noch, oder?"

„Und deshalb sind Sie wütend?"

AAARRRGH! House ballt die Fäuste. "Natürlich nicht!"

„Dr. House. Wissen Sie, warum Sie wütend sind?"

"Sie kommt an und erzählt mir, dass sie mich mag. Das passiert nicht jede Woche, OK? Dann lässt sie mich sitzen, weil ich 'böse zu Wilson bin' und macht in ihrem verqueren Kopf daraus, das ICH SIE hocken lasse. Ich..." Die Argumentationskette verpufft in seinem Hirn. Was bleibt, ist die Wut.

„Hocken lassen? Allein oder im Stich lassen?"

"Was weiß ich? Mit MIR redet sie ja nicht."

„Hat sie Ihnen gesagt, dass sie sich allein gelassen fühlt?"

"Ja, danach schon."

„Hat sie das begründet?"

"Nein. Ich hätt mich ja auch umbringen können, weil sie gegangen ist." Hatte er aber nicht. Stattdessen hat er bisschen Personal gefeuert.

„Haben Sie gefragt, warum sie sich allein gelassen fühlt?"

"Nein. Ich hab ihr erklärt, dass da Unsinn ist. Schließlich ist SIE ja gegangen. Ich war nicht gerade in der Verfassung, Lauren zu therapieren, um ehrlich zu sein."

„Dr. House, vielleicht hat sie sich unter Druck gesetzt gefühlt. Wenn Sie sich mal nicht in der Lage fühlen sollten, ihr zuzuhören, dann kommen Sie das nächste Mal bitte zu mir. Fragen Sie sie doch mal, weshalb sie sich allein gelassen gefühlt hat."

"Ok." Er kapierte gar nichts mehr.

„Dr. House, setzen Sie sich doch!"

House plumpst schwer in einen Sessel, reibt sein Bein. Scheiss halbes Pflaster! Scheiss Wilson!

„Dr. House, Sie sollten in der aktuellen Situation nicht überreagieren. Lauren ist selbst gerade dabei, ihren Schock zu verdauen und das sollten Sie auch. Ihre Aggressionen dürfen sich nicht stauen und Sie sollten versuchen, Missverständnisse zu klären, bevor diese gar nicht erst entstehen können."

"Ich soll nicht überreagieren? Sie wollte sich UMBRINGEN, Herrgott! Was ist denn da eine angemessene Reaktion, nach ihrer professionellen Meinung? Seitdem frage ich mich ständig, wann sie es schafft. Wann mal keiner da sein wird, um sie zu retten. Oder wann sie sich mal schlitzt und 'ne Arterie trifft... Wann ich mal heimkomme und finde sie dann da... Kalt und... " Er rauft sich die Haare.

Stern greift unauffällig nach einem Zettel und dem Klemmbrett. „Dr. House. Bitte versuchen Sie mir zu erläutern, was Sie fühlen und warum. Ganz konkret. Sagen Sie es geradeheraus. Das, was Sie fühlen."

"Ich bin wütend. Ich... weiß nicht... " Er spielt mit seinem Stock. "Ich glaube... Ich habe eine Scheißangst." Stern notiert. Einen Roman. Sie versteht die Situation erst jetzt richtig. „Wovor haben Sie Angst?" Selbst die Frage kann sie nicht am Schreiben hindern. Unentwegt füllt der Stift das Papier.

"Dass sie... verschwindet? Dass sie nichts weiter ist als ein kurzer Sturm und das war's dann. Und ich nicht in der Lage bin, ihr zu helfen. Scheisse, ich bin ein guter Arzt, ich sollte in der Lage sein, ihr zu helfen!"

„Versuchen Sie, sie zu verstehen. Ich werde Ihnen dabei helfen. Lassen Sie uns einen Termin vereinbaren und gemeinsam miteinander sprechen."

Sein Pager klingelt und er liest. „Tja, ich muss gehen. In der Pädiatrie sind gerade frische Nieren eingetroffen. Ich LIEBE Nieren." In Sekundenschnelle ist der besorgte, verängstigte Mann verschwunden, ersetzt durch den Diagnostiker, den hier im PPTH alle fürchteten.


	35. Chapter 35

Er hinkt schnell aus Sterns Büro und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl in die Padiatrische Intensivstation

Er hinkt schnell aus Sterns Büro und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl in die Pädiatrische Intensivstation. Chase deutete mit dem Finger verhalten auf eine weinende Frau, die an einem der kleinen Bettchen stand. Hey, SO blöde war er nicht, dass er dass nicht auch so geschnallt hätte. Chase hielt sich im Hintergrund, bis House die Frau ablenkte.

„Ms. Rogers, ich bin Dr. House. Darf ich Ihnen mein Beileid aussprechen?" Die Frau sah ihn aus verheulten Augen an. „Danke…" „Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob wir einen Typisierungstest bei der Leiche vornehmen dürfen."

Die Frau sieht House verwirrt an. „Aber…" Er war doch tot! Was wollten sie noch?

„Ms. Rogers, es besteht die Möglichkeit dass Ihr Sohn ein Leben retten kann."

„Sie… wollen ihn… AUFSCHNEIDEN?" Die Frau sieht aus, als würde sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. Die Geräte beatmen das hirntote Kind noch immer und Chase schleicht langsam näher. Personal sieht herüber. Sie schütteln den Kopf, weil die Aaskrähe da ist.

„Ms. Rogers, sehen Sie die Frau da drüben?" House deutet auf die Mutter seines Patienten, die in einem Krankenrollstuhl neben dem Inkubator sitzt, der ihren winzigen Sohn am Leben hält. Es sind so viele Schläuche und Kabel angeschlossen, das Kind wird fast vollständig von ihnen bedeckt. „Seit einer Woche kämpfen wir um sein Leben. Er könnte es schaffen, aber die Medikamente haben seine Nieren zu sehr geschädigt. Wenn wir nicht einen Spender finden, wir diese Frau in ein oder zwei Tagen das gleiche durchmachen wie Sie heute."

„Sie wollen Andy ausschlachten? Er ist doch kein Ersatzteillager!"

„Ms. Rogers, wir können nicht allzu lange warten. Ihr Sohn ist tot und das ist furchtbar, ja. Aber Sie können seinem Tod einen Sinn geben und ein anderes Leben retten."

„Ich… Er ist noch nichteinmal – sein Herz schlägt doch noch und Sie…"

„Das ist nur ein Reflex, Ms. Rogers."

Sie schlägt ihn ins Gesicht. „Wie können Sie nur?"

Chase macht einen Schritt auf den Säugling zu, House nickt ihn an, steckt die Ohrfeige ein, als wäre sie nicht geschehen. „Ms. Rogers, ich versuche ein Leben zu retten. Ein nutzloser Tod ist schlimm genug, es müssten nicht zwei sein. Sie haben das in der Hand. Wünschen Sie dieser Frau dort Ihren Schmerz? Sie will doch auch nur, dass ihr Kind lebt! Geben Sie dieser Tragödie einen Sinn!"

„Ich…" Rogers sieht zu der anderen Frau, dann zu ihrem kleinen Sohn „Was werden Sie mit ihm machen?"

„Wir werden den Eingriff so schonend wie möglich vornehmen, wir werden die Nieren entnehmen und ihn dann wieder zu machen. Es wird aussehen, wie eine normale OP-Naht." Klar. Als ob das Transplant-Team beim Ausschlachten noch Acht gab!

„Nur dass es nie heilen wird", flüstert sie.

House sieht, wie Chase eine Blutprobe nimmt. „Er ist tot." Er nickt, hält ihr das Formular hin. Sie unterschreibt mit zitternden Händen.

+hr

House erteilt seinem Team Anweisungen – sie würden den anderen Säugling auf die Transplantation vorbereiten müssen, das Transplant-Team wecken und alles klar machen. Die Zwischenzeit könnte er nutzen, um Lauren zu besuchen. Er sieht, dass es draussen bereits dunkel geworden ist. Verdammt! Er war wirklich nicht geeignet, für mehr als eine Ratte zu sorgen!

Er besorgt schnell Cookies bei Millie's, Hühnchen in rotem Curry vom Thailänder und schleicht in die Zimmer neben der Notaufnahme.

Lauren liegt im Bett und hört Musik. Sie hofft, dass der aAkku nicht bald leer wird und träumt vor sich hin, Augen geschlossen. House tritt ein. Er findet dass Lauren etwas besser aussieht. Sie hat die Augen zu und er ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie nicht schläft. Also wackelt er mal versuchsweise am Fußende des Bettes.

Die junge Frau macht die Augen auf und lächelt House an. Sie grüsst ihn, ohne sich selbst zu hören und wartet.

House macht als Erstes die dämlichen Fesseln los. "Hey, es tut mir leid. Ich werde dir eine Magensonde legen lassen, damit du nicht aus Versehen mal verhungerst." "Hast du mir was mitgebracht? Achja, ich muss dir was erzählen!" Sie setzt sich aufrecht hin.

"Ich hoffe, du magst es scharf." Er reicht ihr das warme Essen. "Erzähl mal."

„Ich habe heute wieder mit Dr. Stern gesprochen. Da hatte sie mich so komisch angelächelt. Nicht wie immer, sondern irgendwie freundlicher. Und sie hat was da rein geschrieben." Lauren zeigt auf die Klemmakte am Bett.

"So?" House steht wieder auf und schaut in die Akte. "Hmmm... Also.. Ich kann das nicht richtig lesen... Ärzte haben immer so 'ne Sauklaue... Kann ohne... Fixen? Fixt du? Nein... Kann ohne... " Er dreht die Akte in alle Richtungen. Lauren kichert leise. Als sie auf dem Kopf steht, hellt sich sein Gesicht auf. "Losbinden. Das steht da. Fein!"

Lauren lächelt ihn an. „Mein Rücken ist aber schon kapputt."

"Wenigstens verklagst du nicht mich. Das wird Cuddy freuen." Er schaut auf das Essen. "Magst du es nicht?"

„Doch, ich wollte es dir nur erzählen." /Wo bleibt meine Belohnung?/

"Das ist gut." Er küsst sie sanft. House betrachtet sie, kann sich einfach nicht satt sehen an ihr! "Dann kann auch heute sicher der dämliche Verband weg und der Katheter raus. Iss brav, dann erledige ich das."

„Ok. Welchen Verband meinst du?"

"Den Bösen."

„Sie sind Beide böse."

"Den unaussprechlich Bösen, du Dummchen."

„Der Wechsel hat wehgetan." Sie wedelt mit dem verbundenen Arm.

"Verklag die Schwester! Wir sind gut versichert. Oder soll ich es besser küssen?" House erkennt, dass er sich wie ein Idiot benimmt, aber er ist einfach erleichtert und bis über beide Ohren verknallt, entschuldigt er sich.

Lauren nickt lächelnd, ihr Magen knurrt.

"Dass du alles tust, was ich dir sage, sollte aber nicht bedeuten, dass ich dir alles diktieren muss, oder? Iss endlich!"

„Wer will denn hier Befehle erteilt bekommen?" Sie grinst ihn an und fängt an, schnell zu essen.

"Hey! Wenn du böse bist, ziehe ich den Katheter in Rekordzeit, garantiert!", neckt er sie.

Sie schaut ihn kurz an, dann starrt Lauren wieder auf das Essen.

House versteht ihre Reaktion falsch. "Mach ich schon nicht, keine Sorge!" Er streicht mit den Knöcheln seiner Hand über ihre Wange. "Ich würde dir doch nie weh tun!", flüstert er

Sie hört auf zu essen und sieht ihn an. „Du hast doch mal gesagt, dass du mit mir das Selbe tun würdest, was ich mit dir getan habe, oder?" Lauren stellt das Essen weg und sieht House eindringlich an.

"Das mit dem Pinkeln?" House zuckt die Schultern. "Also ich sagte ja, einen Versuch ist es wert." Er sieht sich um. "Hier? Jetzt?" Das konnte nicht ihr ernst sein!

„Ich.. Nein.. also.. Kannst du nicht…" Ihre Hand deutet vorsichtig auf den Katheter.

"Lauren," House stöhnt, "bitte, gib mir ein paar Worte. Lass mich nicht immer raten."

„Der Katheter.. also…"

"Rausziehen?"

„Ja…"

"Ja, mach ich gleich. Hab ich doch gesagt." Wo war das Problem? Er sieht sie mit großen Augen an.

„Und vorher.. vielleicht.. den Verband entfernen? Als Erstes vielleicht den hier?" Sie wedelt wieder mit dem Arm.

"Klar... reich mal rüber." House ist nicht glücklich.

Lauren schaut verschämt auf die Decke und rührt sich nicht.

"Hey!" Er zupft an einer Strähne ihres Haares. "Arm. Jetzt."

Sie streckt vorsichtig den Arm aus und schaut ihn dann wieder an. „Also wenn du es nicht willst, will ich es auch nicht."

"Ich will dich, Lauren. Ganz. Und wenn das dazugehört - OK." Wenn er es tat, würde sie vielleicht nicht mehr schlitzen? Himmel, was die Hormone doch mit einem anrichteten! Damit zieht er den Verband ab. Langsam, so dass jedes einzelne Härchen auf ihrem Arm einzeln vom Kleber abgerissen wird. Er beobachtet ihr Gesicht.

Sie zieht eine Grimasse, versucht den Arm zurückzuziehen. Die Erinnerung reicht, obwohl es noch nicht sehr wehtut. House hält den Arm fest in seiner Hand. "So, ja?", fragt er leise. Lauren entspannt sich etwas, kneift die Augen jedoch zusammen und versucht sich irgendwie vorzubereiten. Dann nickt sie. Die letzte Seite reisst er dann ganz abrupt weg.

"Hmm... Lecker..." Der Schorf sieht nach einem Tag eklig aus.

Lauren atmet laut aus der Nase aus. Dann öffnet sie die Augen und schaut ihn wehleidig an. Dann wandern ihre Augen wieder etwas beschämt auf die Decke. House steht auf, schlägt die Decke weg und zupft den Saum des Hemdchen hoch. In aller Ruhe zieht er langsamst den Verband weg. Alleine die Vorstellung von verklebten Schamhaaren lässt ihn das Gesicht verziehen.

Lauren zuckt erwartungsgemäß zusammen. Sie stoppt sofort das leise Wimmern und verzerrt das Gesicht. Sie spürt, wie Tränen aus den Augen fließen wollen; aber stattdessen kneift sie die Augen fester zu. House hört auf. "Wenn das zu viel ist, dann sag was, ja?"

Sie nickt wortlos. Das Gesicht ist immer noch verzerrt, ihr Mund zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst. House zieht weiter. Er kann sehen, wie die Haut mit den Haaren hochgezogen wird. /Aua, Autsch, Auau!!/ Dann konzentriert er sich wieder auf ihr gesicht. Lauren dreht den Kopf weg. Eine Träne läuft ihre Wange herunter und sie haucht ein gequältes 'Ja'.

"Sieh mich an." Die letzten Zentimeter, die letzten Härchen...

Sie gehorcht und sieht ihn durch einen Tränenschleier an. Ihr Mund ist geöffnet, aber ausser ihres lauten Atems gibt sie keinen Ton von sich. Dann ist der Verband ab. House greift nach dem Plastikschlauch. "Bist du dir sicher? Du wirst mächtig Spaß beim Pinkeln haben."

Lauren schliesst die Augen und blinzelt die Tränen weg. Sie atmet tief, braucht eine Pause. House wackelt am Schlauch. "Hey!"

„Was, wenn ich laut werde?", presst Lauren keuchend hervor.

"Willst du, dass sie mich feuern?" House sieht sie verschwörerisch an. "Du wirst nicht laut. Sonst mach ich sowas nie mehr, klar?"

Lauren schaut ihn etwas ängstlich an und nickt dann stumm. Ein fester Ruck, das wars. House hält das Rohr in der Hand. Lauren holt Luft, um zu schreien, hält sie stattdessen aber an. Sie atmet laut aus, es ist ein Geräusch zwischen Schmerzenslaut und Stöhnen. Sie krallt sich am Nachthemd fest, drückt die Beine reflexartig zusammen und entspannt sich dann. Die Tränen laufen, sie atmet tief, ihre Augen sind zugekniffen.

House hinkt zum Kopfende und streichelt ihr übers Haar. Lauren spürt, wie etwas nachtröpfelt und entspannt sich. "Gut gemacht." Er küsst sie. Lauren reagiert nicht, atmet weiter laut, kämpft mit dem Schmerz. House streichelt sie beruhigend weiter, gibt ihr etwas Zeit. Er hatte sich in die kaputteste Frau weit und breit verknallt!

+hr

Sie streicht über ihre Scheide und entspannt sich immer mehr. Lauren dreht den Kopf etwas, damit er ihre Wange streichelt.

"Gut?"

Sie nickt schwach und sagt dann leise: „Danke, Doktor." Sie öffnet dann die Augen und sieht ihn an. Sie lächelt.

"Warte, bis du heimkommst! Ich mache nämlich Hausbesuche!" Ihr Lächeln ist alles wert, was er tut! Und noch weit mehr. House beugt sich über sie und küsst sie hungrig. Lauren erwidert den Kuss, kann ihn jedoch nicht anfassen, eine Hand spielt nach, die Andere brennt wie Feuer; der ganze Arm brennt! House legt seinen Hand auf ihre, fühlt, wie sie sich streichelt. Fuck, er könnte jetzt sofort... Nein, besser nicht. Nicht mit Patienten, denkt er schwach und nimmt seine Hand wieder weg. Jemand könnte hereinkommen!

Lauren nimmt seine Hand und führt sie wieder zurück. Sie schliesst die Augen wieder, wärhend sie die Beine leicht spreizt.

House stöhnt in ihren Mund. "Wenn sie uns entdecken, fliegen wir Beide raus..." Seine finger krümmen sich in sie hinein und Lauren stöhnt kurz auf und beisst sich dann auf die Lippe. House mag nicht aufhören, er fühlt, wie sie um seineFfinger zuckt. Er beisst ihr ins Ohr und Lauren wimmert ihre Antwort. Sie hält die Luft an, spreizt die Beine weiter.

"Lauren..." House stöhnt. Gleich würde es kein Halten mehr geben, aber dann schlägt die Zimmertür erschreckend laut zu. House reisst seine Finger weg, richtet sich auf und dreht sich zur Tür - niemand da. "Scheisse!" Er flucht laut, deckt Lauren zu und fährt sich durch die Haare.


	36. Chapter 36

Lauren sieht ihn erschrocken an

Lauren sieht ihn erschrocken an.

"Hast Du gesehen, wer das war?"

„Geh nach draußen und schau dir die Leute an, schnell!"

House nickt. Bevor er noch drei Schritte machen kann, klopft es sehr deutlich. "Ja?"

Die Tür geht ganz langsam auf. Wilson erscheint mit einem unbezahlbaren Gesichtsausdruck. "Seid ihr total wahnsinnig?"

"Mann, Wilson! Du hast mir fast einen Herzinfarkt verpasst!"

Lauren atmet erleichtert auf, auch wenn er jetzt so geschockt ist – Jimmy würde ihnen daraus keinen Strick drehen.

"Sei froh, das hätte JEDER sein können! Mann, House! Wo ist dein Hirn geblieben?"

House findet, das ist eine dämliche Frage. Es ist mehr als offensichtlich, wo das gerade steckt! "Ich war nicht zurechnungsfähig", verteidigt sich House. "Mein Bein tut so weh, weil mein Arzt zu geizig ist. Ich brauchte Ablenkung."

"House, Du bis echt ein Arschloch! ICH bin an allem schuld. Immer."

"Ja, ich vielleicht?" House gibt Wilson den Unschuldsblick.

Lauren sieht zu House „Ach Greg…" Sie nimmt ihn nicht sehr ernst.

"Bin gleich wieder da." ER konnte zu Ende bringen, was hier begonnen wurde und das gibt House Lauren mit einem Blick zu verstehen.

Wilson bleibt zurück und starrt Lauren an. "Dafür können sie ihn feuern!" Hatten alle den Verstand verloren?

Lauren sieht Wilson erst überrascht an, dann etwas beschämt. Sie überlegt, was er gesehen haben könnte.

"Niemand auf der ganzen Welt wird DEN einstellen, wenn er hier fliegt."

Sie schluckt kurz, nicht wegen dem Gesagten, sondern wegen des Gedankens, wie er zusehen würde. Dann nickt sie stumm und versucht, so schuldbewusst wie möglich zu wirken.

Mit einem Stöhnen lässt Wilson sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Er hat ein halbes Pflaster in der Hand. "Immerhin findet man ihn jetzt leichter. Vielleicht sollten wir dich hier anketten, das würde eine Menge Zeit sparen."

Lauren schaut Wilson ein wenig traurig an, schluckt und starrt dann auf die Decke. Wieder reagiert sie nicht. Stattdessen fixiert sie einen Fussel auf der Decke.

+hr

House schafft es in Rekordzeit auf die Toilette. Er knallt die Kabinentür zu und schließt ab. Gürtel, Knopf, Zipper. Fuck, wie sie dagelegen hatte! Feucht von dieser bekloppten Aktion, und... willig! Seine Hand flog auf und ab. Sie hatte ihn aufgefordert. Oh Mann... Sie mochte es, wenn er sie anfasste. Und das machte ihn an. Wie sie gezuckt hatte. Er kann sich vorstellen, wie sich das angefühlt hätte, wenn er mit ihr geschlafen hätte. Eng, heiß und... "Oh Gott...", stöhnt er leise. Und ihre Zunge in seinem Mund... Seine Hand fasst fester zu, feucht von seiner eigenen Lust, reibt an den richtigen Stellen und dann, mit einem unterdrücken Keuchen kommt er. "Scheiße aber auch." Er war nicht sonderlich zielsicher, stellt House fest...

+hr

"Weißt du schon, wann sie dich entlassen?", fragt Wilson. Himmel, denkt er, noch einen Zentimeter mehr und House wäre in der Frau VERSCHWUNDEN! Verdammt... Kaum dem Tode entronnen, schon wieder rollig wie eine Katze. Kein Wunder, dass die House verrückt machte! Ob Lauren klar ist, dass House weit über sechs Jahre nur mit seiner Hand und ein paar Nutten gelebt hatte?

Lauren schaut Wilson beschämt an. Sie schüttet den Kopf und wirft ein leises aber sicheres 'Nein' hinterher.

"Versprich mir, dass das nicht nochmal passiert, ok?" /Sonst muss ich einschreiten. Oder mitmachen. Je nachdem... ARRRGH! Stop! Weg mit diesen Gedanken, verdammt!!/ "Männer sind nicht zurechnungsfähig, wenn es um Sex geht." /Und House sowieso nicht… Sagt der Richtige, fällt mir dazu ein. Super, Wilson der Heilige hat gesprochen!/

Lauren nickt und verbeißt sich ein Grinsen.

"Das ist nicht witzig. Wenn er hier im Verkehr stecken bleibt und sie müssen ihn rausschneiden, ist er geliefert." /Und ich bin meinen besten Freund los! Tu mir das nicht an, bitte!/

„Ja. Tut mir leid, Jimmy." /Jimmy?? Scheiße, jetzt bloß nicht lachen!/

Wilson schaut sie an wie ein Reh. Er reibt sich den Nacken.

Lauren reißt sich zusammen, doch sie kann ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Dein Blick.. Der war…", sie kichert kurz, „tut mir leid."

"Was?" Wilson ist verwirrt.

„Als du.. hereingekommen bist…" Sie kichert nochmal kurz, „Also.. als du beim zweiten Mal reingekommen bist…" Sie fängt sich und wird wieder ernst.

"Hey, ich hätte auch Eintritt verlangen können! 'Wilde Doktorspiele im Hinterzimmer'. Das wäre sicher der Renner, glaub' mir! Ärzte haben da immer Defizite." Er grinst, aber es ist auch ein ernster Anteil in seiner Botschaft. Lauren schaut Wilson erst überrascht an, dann lacht sie laut los.

"Wir beide teilen uns die Einnahmen. Für House ist die Action Belohnung genug." Wilson grinst böse. Sie lacht weiter, versucht dann, sich zu beruhigen.

"Ist witzig, ja?" House kommt rein. Er sieht recht zufrieden aus.

"Ah, kommst du auch mal?" Wilson grinst Lauren an. Er kennt House lange genug, um dessen Gesichtsausdrücke deuten zu können. Lauren lacht laut weiter. House stochert mit seinem Stock in Wilsons Rippen, weil der auf seinem Stuhl sitzt.

"Au! Au, hör auf, du brichst mir noch was!"

"Oooohh…"

Wilson hält House das halbe Pflaster hin. Wider erwarten greift House nicht sofort danach. "Das ist ein Halbes..."

"Ja. Das Andere klebt schon da irgendwo." Wilson wedelt in Richtung von House rechtem Bein. "Es gibt nicht mehr. Das oder gar nichts."

Jetzt grabscht House sich das Pflaster und lässt die Hosen runter, um zu tauschen. Er setzt sich auf Laurens Bettkante.

"Minus drei Punkte für dezentes Verhalten", murmelt Wilson.

Lauren grinst immer noch, während sie House beobachtet. Der zieht das alte Pflaster vorsichtig ab. "Nichts, was du nicht kennst, Jimmy. Obwohl, du bist ja Jude…", brummelt er währenddessen. Das neue Pflaster wird mit großer Sorgfalt und möglichst vorsichtigen Bewegungen festgeklebt. Die alte Klebestelle auf dem Narbengewebe ist gerötet und brennt. House hasst das alles!

"Herrgott, House!" Wilson windet sich. Er will sicher nicht den Zustand seines Penisses in Gegenwart von Lauren diskutieren! Die grinst ihn schon an, wendet sich dann aber wieder House zu. Der steht auf und zieht sich wieder an, setzt sich dann wieder auf Laurens Bett und langt nach ihrer Hand. "Bist du nur gekommen, um zu stören, oder hattest Du einen Grund?"

"Ich hab's dir einfach nicht gegönnt", erwidert Wilson. "Ich wollte sehen, wie es Lauren geht. Wenn ich das darf?" Er sieht betont an House vorbei zu Lauren, um klar zu machen, dass Houses Erlaubnis hierzu nicht benötigt wird. Die Frau lächelt Wilson an, ohne viel nachzudenken. Sie hat heute irgendwie keine Lust mehr, nachzudenken.

Wilson sieht den fehlenden Verband an Laurens Arm. "Oh, kein Verband mehr? Ist das nicht ein bisschen früh?"

Lauren schaut auf ihren Arm. Dann zu House.

"Oh, die Herrin befiehlt und House-Boy springt." House grinst. "Außerdem sieht es so weit widerlicher aus. Fast wie eine dieser Nekrosen, auf die du so abfährst." House sieht Lauren an. "Er hat Fotos im Schreibtisch... Die holt er raus, wenn keiner da ist - ekelhaft, sag ich dir. Wie man sich darüber einen schütteln kann - Brrrrr!"

Lauren lacht laut los und schaut zu Wilson. Sie sieht sich beiläufig den Arm an und spürt jetzt wieder das Brennen.

"Also... Das ist gar nicht wahr!", protestiert Wilson, der in der Tat KEINE Bilder in seinen Schubladen hat – jedenfalls nicht solche und er tat sowas auch nicht im Büro! "Du bist derjenige, der Schwielen an der Hand hat."

House hält die Rechte mit dem Stock hoch. "Krüppel..."

"Du schüttelst links", entgegnet Wilson trocken. Dann schnallt er, dass spätestens jetzt Lauren weiß, dass die Beiden in trauter Zweisamkeit Pornos angesehen haben. Tja... Er wird rot, während House ihn auslacht.

Das Restgrinsen vom Lachen vergeht, als Lauren Wilson mit großen Augen ansieht. Dann wandert ihr Blick zu House.

"Alle Jungs machen das, Baby", meint der.

„Warum?"

Zwei völlig verständnislose Augenpaare sehen sie an. Was war denn DAS für eine Frage? Nur eine Frau konnte so eine dämliche Frage stellen!

"Wettbewerb?", bietet House als Antwort.

"Können wir bitte das Niveau um einen halben Meter oder mehr anheben?", bittet Wilson, der es nicht gewohnt ist, solche Dinge im Beisein einer Frau zu diskutieren.

„Ist euch das nicht unangenehm? Oder macht ihr es, weil ihr was zu gucken habt?" Sie grinst nun breit und triumphierend.

"Frauen... Mit der richtigen Action im TV ist es unangenehm, nichts dagegen zu tun!", erklärt House geduldig.

„Ich meine da nicht den Fernseher!"

"Das hat was mit ... Keine Ahnung. Sobald das geht, finden sich Jungs zusammen und orgeln in Grüppchen. Ist einfach so." House zuckt mit den Schultern. Sogar er hatte da mitgemacht!

"Männer brauchen Wettbewerb" wirft Wilson ein. "Länger, weiter, was weiß ich." Und er würde sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen, als zu gestehen, dass es ihn nicht völlig kalt gelassen hatte, House so neben sich zu sehen. "Themawechsel, okay?"

„Ja, natürlich. Denn jetzt ist ja alles klar." Die Frau nickt aufgesetzt verständnisvoll.

"Wir sind wirklich so schlicht gestrickt", nickt House. "Ihr Frauen dagegen: Nur Rätsel, nur irrationales, verschlungenes Denken..."

„Ja, das ist doch völlig klar!" Sie nickt weiter. „Wir intelligent, ihr dumm. Wir kompliziert, ihr einfach. Wir brav, ihr heiß aufeinander?" Sie grinst und weiß gar nicht, in wessen Gesicht sie zuerst sehen soll.

"Ja ja, genau..." House nickt und nickt und bejaht ohne wirklich zuzuhören. Als er den letzten Teil gedanklich verarbeitet hat, rufen Beide wie aus einem Mund. „NEIN!"

Lauren grinst.

"Wilson, Pflaster von der Rolle!"

"Aye." Der Onkologe versorgt House mit dem Schnellverband, der ihn Lauren über den Mund klebt. "Das nächste Mal wasche ich dir den Mund mit Seife aus, du böse Frau!" Dann langt er nach den verwaisten Cookies und bietet Wilson einen an.

"Du hättest ihre Hände wieder festbinden sollen, House."

Lauren zieht das Pflaster grinsend ab. „Das ist also Seife?"

"OH!" House hält ihr die Nase zu und stopft ihr einen Keks in den Mund. Lauren kaut und sagt dann mit vollem Mund: „Wo liegt euer Problem?"

"Im Bett." House schaut sie durchdringend an. Kapierte sie nicht, dass sie schon vor drei Sätzen das Thema hätte wechseln sollen?

"Ich hole den Tacker, House." Wilson steht auf. Das Thema gefällt ihm und auch wieder nicht!

„Redet beide miteinander darüber!"

House hebt warnend einen Zeigefinger. Wilson hat den Tacker gefunden und hält ihn House hin. "Mach. Oder ich mach das." House greift den Tacker blind. "Es wäre wirklich besser, jetzt das Thema zu wechseln, Lauren", sagt er ruhig. Wilson war seit Tagen mehr als komisch und er hatte noch nicht ganz geschnallt, weshalb. ER alleine war sicher nicht der Grund... Warum hatte Wilson ihn geschlagen, als er ihm vorgeworfen hatte, er sei hinter Lauren her? „Nicht jetzt, ok?", sagt House leise zu ihr. "Du setzt Wilson unter Druck. Das ist nicht nett", flüstert er.

Lauren schaut House stirnrunzelnd an. Meint der das ernst? Ihm war doch sonst egal, was die Anderen dachten und fühlen!

Wilson versteht nicht alles, was sie sagen, aber die Situation ist einfach zu unangenehm für ihn. Er schleicht sich zur Tür. Bevor das Ganze entgleist will er lieber abhauen.

„Bleib hier!", bremst Lauren den jüngeren der beiden Männer aus.

House sieht Lauren warnend an und wedelt mit dem Tacker. Er wird ihn einsetzen, wenn es sein muss. Wilson dreht sich nur sehr zögerlich um, unsicher, was jetzt kommt. Er fragt sich, ob es nicht ein Fehler ist, auf sie zu hören.

„Setz dich." Lauren schaut House an, dann wieder Wilson. „House spinnt nur. Warum wundert dich das noch?"

"Oh, DAS wundert mich nicht. Aber was ist mit dir?"

„Mit mir? Ist alles wieder okay." /Wie dämlich klingt das denn?/ Wieder blickt Lauren zu House.

House lässt Lauren die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen.

"Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich... würde wirklich gerne über etwas anderes reden, ja?" Wilson sieht Lauren fast flehentlich an. House gibt Lauren einen mahnenden Blick. Niemand tat Wilson weh! So einfach war das.

„Irgendwann muss man darüber reden. Macht das untereinander aus."

"OK." Wilson steht wieder auf und geht. "Gute Nacht."

House schmeisst den Tacker in hohem Bogen weg. "Klasse. Danke."


	37. Chapter 37

„was ist denn jetzt schon wieder

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" Fragt er das nicht eigentlich immer?

"Lauren, es ist nicht alles schwarz und weiss. Die Sache ist nicht so einfach, wie du dir das ausmalst. Warum kannst du nicht einfach mal tun, was man dir sagt? Jedenfalls dann, wenn es wirklich drauf ankommt? Wenn Du Wilson nicht magst, dann sag es, dann bleibt er weg. OK. Ich komm damit klar. Aber das - das ist gemein, Lauren."

„Was? Du bist der jenige, der ihn hängen lässt! Du lässt ihn ohne Irgendetwas dastehen! Er wartet doch nur auf eine klare Antwort von Dir, ein ja oder ein nein. Und was machst Du? Du zögerst das Thema nicht hinaus, Du hast noch nicht mal die Absicht, das zu klären!"

"Mann! Hast Du mal für eine Sekunde daran gedacht, dass es hier nicht nur um mich und Wilson geht?"

„Es ist nicht alles schwarz und weiss, Greg. Die Sache ist nicht so einfach, wie Du sie Dir ausmalst", antwortet sie Housetypisch.

"Ha Ha. Lauren, seit vierzehn Jahren ist Wilson zufrieden mit dem, was er hat - oder auch nicht hat. Er ist aber durchaus in der Lage, seine Wünsche zu äußern. Er wird reden, wenn er soweit ist. Und dass es dich gibt, macht die Sache ja nicht wirklich einfacher." House seufzt. "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass - was immer es ist, dass Wilson will - es ein one-off sein wird, oder? Wo... wo siehst du dich denn dabei?"

„Ach Greg. Geh ihn doch fragen! Legt die Karten auf den Tisch. Aber ich warne dich: Es kann durchaus sein, dass mal die andere Person NICHT Schuld hat. Sprich mit ihm einfach und lass es nicht ungeklärt. Sonst wird es noch komplizierter."

"Es geht hier nicht um Schuld. Wo siehst du dich? Heh? Wie... wie stellst du dir das vor?" Er konnte sich das nicht vorstellen. "Soll Wilson bei dir einziehen oder bei mir?"

„So wie ich das verstanden habe, will er ja nur zusehen. Mag sein, dass du dir das nicht vorstellen kannst, aber ich bin ja nur Mittel zum Zweck. Er schaut auf Dich und nicht auf mich."

/Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher.../ "Und wenn wir Sex haben, danach, geht er raus, ja?"

„Greg. Geh ihn fragen!"

"Aaaargh!" diese Frau war unfassbar!

„Na los. Jetzt!"

"Was? Ich... ich ... Mein Patient kriegt 'ne Niere, wenn alles klappt... Ich kann jetzt nicht..." Himmel, er hatte keine Lust auf das Gespräch!

„Geh jetzt zu ihm!"

"Sowas kann man nicht erzwingen, Lauren! Gerade DU solltest das verstehen."

Sie starrt ihn an, dann sieht sie traurig auf die Bettdecke. „Hör auf dich zu drücken. Stell dich endlich. Es betrifft euch beide, kapier das endlich."

"Es betrifft auch Dich, denn du wirst dabei eine Rolle spielen. Und ich werde nichts entscheiden, wenn Du dich nicht klar dazu äußerst."

„Was soll ich denn sagen? Ich weiss nicht, wie er sich das vorstellt. Ich habe dir gesagt, wie ich es verstanden habe! Wenn es nach mir ginge, darf er zusehen, wenn es euch beide glücklich macht. Ich bin die Person, der es gleich sein sollte, nicht du. Es liegt an dir."

"OK." House nickt und holt tief Luft. "Dann werden wir jetzt bisschen stille Post spielen. Ich rede mit Wilson, dann rede ich mit dir, dann wieder mit Wilson. Das ist lächerlich, aber fein, wenn du meinst, dann tu ich das jetzt. Er wird's lieben, glaub mir!" House stand umständlich auf. "Du willst die Leute zu ihrem Glück zwingen. Das geht nicht." House küsste sie sanft. Er hat definitiv Angst. Wenn er Wilson vergraulte... Wilson ist eine wichtige Konstante in seinem Leben. Er will nicht darauf verzichten!

„Das muss man manchmal, damit solche Dummköpfe es verstehen." Sie wuschelt House durchs Haar.

"Ich werd ihn heute Nacht vielleicht verlieren, Lauren. Und ich weiß nicht, ob es das wert ist."

„Das wirst du schon nicht." House geht hinaus, flehentlich darauf hoffend, das sein Pager ihn zum Bleiben zwingt, aber nichts dergleichen geschieht. Seine Welpen sind zu gut gedrillt. Er hält an einem Liquor-Store an, kauft ein Sixpack Bier und fährt dann zu Wilsons Hotel.

+hr

House klopft an die Zimmertür. Nach einer Weile öffnet Wilson - verwuschelt und nur mit Boxers und T-Shirt bekleidet. Er hatte sich gerade ins Bett geworfen. "House..."

"Wir müssen mal reden."

"Worüber? Kann das nicht warten?" Wilson klingt müde und unwillig.

"Über uns."

"Oh... das... Also eigentlich habe ich dazu keine Lust."

"Ich auch nicht." nickt House zustimmend.

"Dann ist ja gut. Magst du reinkommen?" Wilson ist die Erleichterung anzusehen.

House hält das Bier hoch. "Ja, wird schwer." Wilson lässt seinen Freund eintreten. Das Mobiliar sieht unbequem aus und der Fernseher ist sowieso nur vom Bett aus gut zu sehen, also macht House es sich auf der unbenutzten Seite bequem.

"Kannst Du bitte die Schuhe vom Bett nehmen? Andere Leute wollen darin noch schlafen."

House kickt die Schuhe von den Füssen. Wilson macht zwei Bier auf, reicht eines an House; dann setzt er sich aufs Bett. Beide starren eine Weile schweigend auf die Glotze.

Das erste Bier verdunstet und bald haben sie das Zweite in den Händen. Beide taxieren sich aus den Augenwinkeln, versuchen, den geeigneten Moment abzupassen, suchen verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten oder einem Weg, dieses Gespräch zu vermeiden.

"Lauren sagte, Du würdest gerne mal zusehen", fällt House dann endlich mit der Tür ins Haus. Wilson zuckt zusammen. Die unfassbar direkte Art des Anderen hat ihn schon immer aus dem Konzept gebracht. "Also... DU wolltest schon viel früher, dass ich mal mitkomme", antwortet Wilson vorsichtig.

"Da wolltest Du aber 'nur' den Anstandswauwau geben." Wilson schweigt.

"Sie sagte, Du hättest dich verlaufen und das hat bei dir wohl einen Sinneswandel ausgelöst." Wilson wird tief-dunkelrot. "Das war wirklich keine Absicht! Es war zu dunkel -"

"Ist ja gut." House beschwichtigt Wilson, weil der nahe daran ist, Panik zu bekommen. "Hat dir gefallen, was du gesehen hast, ja?" Eine rhetorische Frage, sonst säßen sie jetzt nicht so verkrampft hier in diesem erbärmlichen Zimmer. "Was war's denn, das du gesehen hast?"

"Spielt das eine Rolle?" Wilson ist voll in der Defensive.

House dreht sich etwas zur Seite, so dass er Wilson besser ansehen kann. "Ja. Für mich schon."

Wilson nimmt noch einen Schluck Bier, kämpft eine ganze Weile mit sich. "Du hast auf dem Bett gekniet - auf allen Vieren… Sie... Lauren stand dahinter und..." Wilson rauft sich die Haare. House starrt Wilson unverwandt an. Jeden Anderen würde er ohne zu zögern umbringen für das, was Wilson da mitangesehen hatte! Jeden. Nur Wilson nicht.

"Ihr wart nackt. Beide. Sie... hat dich geschlagen." Wilsons Blick ist verstört. "Ich - zuerst wollte ich einfach rein und sie stoppen, aber dann... Du... Wie du da gekniet hast... Das war... es war nicht zu übersehen, dass du das wolltest, du warst... hattest..." Irgendetwas hindert Wilson, es auszusprechen. Als würde es die Sache damit realer machen, ihn schuldiger an was auch immer.

"Ich hatte 'nen Mordsständer", nickt House.

"Ja." Er ist erleichtert, dass House das gesagt hat! Aber die Unterbrechung hat Wilson den Faden verlieren lassen und er braucht eine Weile, um ihn wieder aufzunehmen. "Ich fand, es hatte etwas von einem Gemälde. Es war... unfassbar erotisch, fand ich. Ihr... du warst... schön." Wilson erkennt, dass House das falsch verstehen könnte und beeilt sich, zuzufügen: "Das bist du immer, aber dort... Das war... die Spannung kam so gut zum Ausdruck." Natürlich hatte er auch Lauren schön gefunden, aber Wilson wagte nicht, das zu sagen. Nicht nach dem Streit auf dem Dach!

Wilson der Feingeist, denkt House, fand es tatsächlich schön, wenn er sich vermöbeln ließ! Interessant... "Und Du willst... es nochmal sehen. Ganz. Von vorne bis hinten?"

"Ja... Obwohl... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ertragen werde, dich weinen zu sehen. Das verstehe ich nicht." Die Situation ist surreal! Wilson kann sich nicht an viele Momente erinnern, in denen ein derart ernsthaftes, so persönliches Gespräch mit House je möglich gewesen wäre.

"Aber darum geht's doch", zuckt House mit den Schultern. Kapierte Wilson das nicht?

"Warum?"

"Gott, Wilson! Du verlangst, dass ich Dir Sachen erkläre, die ich selbst kaum kapiere!"

"Versuch's wenigstens!"

Jetzt war es an House zu schweigen. Er suchte lange Zeit nach Worten, dann begann er langsam zu sprechen. "Da ist ein Teil von mir, den zeige ich nicht. Den behüte ich, wie die Glucke ihr Ei. Aber, naja, das ist wie mit jeder Tür. Wenn man das Schloss nie benutzt, dann verrostet es und irgenwann hast du auch den Schlüssel verlegt und..."

"Die Tür geht nicht mehr auf." Wilson nickt. Darüber hatte er ja auch mit Lauren schon gesprochen. House sieht Wilson an: Er ist nicht wirklich überrascht. Ihm war immer klar gewesen, dass Wilson ihn verdammt gut kannte. "Ja. Aber wenn... wenn SIE da ist. Wenn SIE tut, was getan werden muss, dann geht diese Tür für einen Moment auf und... Das ist gut! In dem Moment ist das gut. Dann... lebe ich."

"Das ist Scheiße, House!" Wilson findet die Vorstellung fürchterlich. Die Vorstellung, dass so harte Maßnahmen nötig waren, um für House den Kontakt zu sich selbst herzustellen… Wilson findet das unendlich traurig. Er blinzelt das Brennen in seinen Augen weg, dreht den Kopf weg, damit House das nicht sieht, weil er sich darüber lustig machen würde. Aber House lässt das nicht zu. Seine starke Hand greift nach Wilsons Kinn und dreht dessen Gesicht zurück. Wilson starrt auf die Bettdecke, krampfhaft bemüht, House nicht sehen zu lassen, wie sehr ihn diese traurige Wahrheit über seinen besten Freund ihn schmerzt.

"So viele Sachen sind Scheiße, Jimmy. Ich komm klar."

"Das sollte nicht genug sein!", antwortet Wilson wütend. House nennt ihn fast nie so. Wilson weiß, dass House sich diesen Namen für wichtige Momente vorbehält, ihn nicht ‚abnutzen' will.

"Ich hab den besten Freund der Welt." Houses Daumen wischt eine Träne aus Wilsons Wimpern.

"Nein..." Wenn House die volle Wahrheit wüsste!

"Doch. Und wir wissen beide, dass ich wenig dafür tue. Also, wenn... wenn es das ist, was du möchtest - zusehen: Das ist OK, denke ich."

Wilson schaut ihn aus großen, feuchten braunen Augen an. "Bist Du dir sicher?"

"Nein, ich sag das nur um dich zu quälen. Ja, du Volltrottel!" Die hingeworfene Bemerkung wischt einen Teil der Dramatik weg und dafür sind beide dankbar.

"Wow..." Wilson hat mit Vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit einem ‚ja'! Vielleicht sollte er es dabei belassen und sein Glück nicht weiter herausfordern? Aber er beschließt, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen: „Ich würde gerne auch...", die Röte kehrt in Wilsons Gesicht zurück, "mal... hinfassen. Auf den Rücken oder so... wenn sie dich schlägt."

House steigt die Röte ins Gesicht "OK", sagte er mit belegter Stimme. Sein Individualabstand war eine sehr streng gehütete Zone! Andererseits: Wilson war sowieso einer der wenigen Menschen, die in diesen Kreis um House herum eindringen durften.


	38. Chapter 38

"Was

"Was... Was sagt Lauren denn dazu?"

"Sie hat mich bis vor Deine Zimmertür getreten!"

"Oh!"

"Ja, aber... Gott, was muss sie von mir denken?"

"Was muss sie von MIR denken? Oder Du von mir? Ist doch scheißegal, Jimmy. Sie sieht sich als Mittel zum Zweck. Ich bin mir nicht so sicher... Da gibt es noch etwas, dass Du wissen musst."

Wilson spannt sich an. Was kommt jetzt? "OK..."

"Also, es lässt Lauren ja nicht kalt, was sie da tut. Du kannst mal davon ausgehen, dass wir am Ende eines solchen Spiels guten Sex haben werden. Dabei hätte ich lieber keine... Zuschauer."

Wilson schluckt und nickt "Klar. Ist klar."

House kann sich vorstellen, dass Lauren es nicht begrüßen würde und er selbst konnte es sich auch nur schwer vorstellen. Eine Jury braucht er nun wirklich nicht! "Wir werden uns was einfallen lassen, wie Du kapierst, dass Du besser rausgehst."

Wilson nickt erneut. House lächelt ein wenig und wuschelt Wilson durch die Haare.

"Lass das!"

"Wieso? Du hattest letzt fast deine Zunge in meinem Ohr! Da werde ich wohl mal meine Finger in Deine Haare stecken dürfen, oder?" House wuschelt nochmal gründlich durch Wilsons Haare.

"Ich war tierisch breit...", verteidigt sich der Onkologe.

"Ja, aber Du erinnerst dich?" House triumphiert. Wilson in die Verlegenheit zu treiben, macht einfach zu viel Spaß!

Wilson schnaubt. "Es war EIN Joint, House!"

"Eben." Das Thema scheint beendet und sie sehen wieder Fern, als sei nichts gewesen. Nach einer Weile hat House eine Idee und sieht er Wilson mit unergründlichem Blick an. "Magst Du was Schönes sehen? Jetzt?"

Wilsons Stimme versagt fast ihren Dienst. "Was...?"

"Naja, wenn's Zusehen Dich so scharf macht... "

"Oh Gott..." Wilson bekommt kaum einen Ton heraus.

"Oh-Gott-Ja oder Oh-Gott-auf-keinen-Fall?", bohrt House nach. Er kann es nicht lassen und Wilson so unendlich verlegen zu sehen ist… nett.

Wilson haucht ein "Ja" mit großen Augen.

"War ein langer Tag. Ich stinke wie ein Wiesel. Soll ich erst duschen? Oder soll ichs unter der Dusche tun?"

Wilson kann es kaum glauben. "Wiesel ist ok..." Er schluckt hart und ist schlagartig unfassbar aufgeregt.

House steht auf und knöpft sein Hemd auf. Wilsons Augen verfolgen jede Bewegung genauestens. Das Hemd fällt auf den Boden, das T-Shirt folgt. Wilson leckt sich unbewusst die Lippen. Houses Hände fallen auf den Hosenbund, öffnen den Gürtel... Den Knopf der Jeans und ziehen dann ganz langsam den Reißverschluss herunter… House weiß das der gute Teil damit aufhört, denn er kann nicht nett aus den Klamotten steigen. Also hakt er die Daumen unter beide Hosen und zieht Jeans und Boxers mit einem Mal zu den Knien hinunter.

Wilson fallen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Ja, er hatte House schon öfter nackt gesehen, hatte auch seine Erektion verstohlen bewundert. Aber heute... Heute ist das was er sieht FÜR ihn und das macht alles anders! House setzt sich aufs Bett und entledigt sich schnell seiner Hosen, dann schwingt er die Beine auf die Matratze und macht es sich am Kopfende bequem.

"Ist es ok, wenn ich mich dorthin setze?" Wilson deutet in Richtung Fußende.

"Deine Show, Jimmy", antwortet House, der auch schon anfängt, seine Hände über seinen Torso spielen zu lassen.

Wilson starrt wie gebannt. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass House derart lasziv sein konnte! Er weiß gar nicht, wo er hinsehen soll - auf die Finger, die mit den harten Brustwarzen spielen oder auf die Hand die Houses Genitalien massiert. Es sind fast zu viele Optionen. Houses Augen brennen Löcher in ihn. Wilsons eigene Hand gleitet hinunter zu seinem Schritt.

House seufzt leise, er sieht , wie Wilsons Hand in dessen Shorts verschwindet. "Lass mich sehen, Jimmy..." Er beginnt, ganz langsam seine Hand entlang seiner Erektion zu bewegen.

Wilson holt etwas schüchtern seinen harten Schaft raus. "Ja...", seufzt House noch einmal. Unbewusst passen beide Männer ihren Rhythmus an, Wilson kann sich kaum beherrschen.

"Langsam, Jimmy. Mach langsam, sonst ist es ja gleich vorbei." Houses Stimme hat etwas Hypnotisches und Wilson schafft es, sich zu beherrschen.

House erkennt, dass er Wilson wirklich mal etwas schenkt, wenn es auch von der schrägeren Sorte ist. Aber Wilson mag es offensichtlich. House spreizt seine Beine, leckt einen Finger ab und beginnt, an seinem Anus zu spielen. Wilson flucht leise. Es wird House klar, dass er es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. "Guter Junge... fester jetzt. Nicht schneller! Nur... fester."

"Oh fuck, House... ich..."

"Nein. Noch nicht!" House legt etwas Autorität in seine Stimme. Dann schiebt er seinen Finger durch den starken Muskel, durchdringt sich selbst wie ein erotischer Ouroboros. "Jetzt!" House kommt.

"Fuck!" Wilson verliert die Kontrolle, seine Hand fliegt auf und ab und dann erreicht auch er seinen Höhepunkt mit einem kleinen Aufschrei.

/Oh, verdammt!/ Kaum lässt die Erregung nach, wird Wilson klar, dass er sich total ausgeliefert hat. House würde ihn ohne Ende verspotten oder bemitleiden. Als Wilson endlich seine Augen wieder öffnet, liegt House träge da und... lächelt ihn an! Es ist kein Grinsen oder irgendwas Lästerndes, wie er befürchtet hatte - nein, es ist ein ehrliches Lächeln. Wilson wird warm ums Herz. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass House so viel von sich geben würde. Oder überhaupt wollte. "Das war... Wow... Ich.. geh mal duschen, glaub ich."

"Ja, aber bring mir mal vorher ein Kleenex oder zwei."

"Angeber! Du hast erst vor zwei Stunden auf dem Klo den Druck reduziert."

"Ja. Siehst du mal, wie schnell ich nur für Dich wieder auf Touren komme!" House grinst. Wilson schmeißt ihm die Packung Kosmetiktücher aus dem Bad an den Kopf und steigt dann in die Dusche.

+hr

House wählt die Nummer von Laurens Zimmer.

Lauren hebt ab, ohne was zu sagen.

"Hey."

„Oh, hey. Wo bist du? Bist du zuhause?"

"Nein. Ich bin bei wilson."

„Oh. Und?" Lauren klingt wacher.

"Also, er ist nicht weggelaufen. Nicht weit jedenfalls." House blickt kurz in Richtung Bad.

„Oh. Und.. Habt ihr miteinander.. geredet?" Das letzte Wort zögert sie mich Absicht hinaus.

"Lang und breit"

„Und?"

"Wir brauchen was, dass ihm sagt, wann er sich verziehen muss."

„W.. wie? Was?" Lauren ist von dieser Aussage total überrascht.

"Ich hab ihm gesagt, ich will beim Sex keine Jury dabei haben. Er würde mir sicher schlechte Haltungsnoten geben..." House schmollt ein wenig.

„Es ist ok für dich?" Lauren reißt die Augen auf.

"Wenn er vor dem Sex geht... ja."

„Ich hatte Recht. Du schuldest mir deine Seele!" Sie grinst.

"Die hast du doch schon, Baby!", flüstert er in den Hörer.

„Dann hat sich das Ganze nicht für mich gelohnt?", lacht Lauren.

"Ich würde sagen, du bist leer ausgegangen, ja. Zumindest heute Abend." House grinst sehr zufrieden. Wilson kommt aus dem Bad und rubbelt sich die Haare trocken. "Mit wem redest du da?"

"Mit Lauren."

"Das gibt's nicht. Du bist ja ein Waschweib!"

"Geh und fön dir die Haare, Wilson!"

"Entschuldige, baby. Wilson ist bisschen zickig."

Aus dem Off ruft Wilson sehr bestimmt: „Du wirst ihr das nicht erzählen!"

„Was.. Also wie.. was hat er gesagt? Und was hast du gesagt? Was hat er darauf gesagt?"

"Äh... also.. Ich habe kein Diktiergerät angehabt... Er hat gesagt, er möchte es sehen, ich hab gesagt ja, aber vor dem Sex gehst du raus. Er hat ok gesagt. Ich hab versucht, ihm zu erklären, was abgeht, er hat's vielleicht sogar verstanden. Und dann hab ich ihn zusehen lassen." House beobachtet mit diebischer Freude Wilsons Reaktion.

"House!"

„Wie? Wobei?"

"Du siehst auch gerne dabei zu", raunt House ins Telefon. Wilson hält sich die Ohren zu und starrt auf den Fernseher. House grinst breit. Er kann es nicht fassen, dass Wilson sich nach der Nummer noch so benimmt!

„Wobei denn?", fragt Lauren etwas ratlos. /Beim pinkeln?/

"Lauren, stellst du dich dumm?" House rollt die Augen.

„Wovon redest du??" Lauren sitzt gespannt auf dem Bett und versucht, sich darauf einen Reim zu machen.

"Lauren, bist du sicher, dass du nicht schizophren bist?"

„Du.. nein.. das.. Oh Greg! Du Idiot! Du bist.. so ein Idiot!" Sie lacht laut los.

"Hä?" House sieht Wilson ratlos an, aber der ignoriert ihn geflissentlich. "Hab ich was Falsches gemacht?"

Lauren äfft ihn nach. „'Ich werde ihn heute Nacht vielleicht verlieren'. Ja. deswegen spritzt du ihn auch an, was?" Lauren muss kichern bei der Vorstellung.

"Du Schnalle! Stell dir vor, wir haben ZUERST geredet. Und ER hat deutlich weiter gespritzt." Er senkt die Stimme. "Er ist ein kleiner Schreier..." Wilson dreht sich um und versucht House das Telefon wegzunehmen, aber der ist größer und kennt die fieseren Tricks. "Ich glaube, Wilson möchte mit dir reden", lacht House.

"Du bist echt das Allerletzte, House! Leg SOFORT auf!"

Lauren, die das Gezanke mit anhört, lacht laut. Dann beißt sie sich auf die Lippe, weil sie mithören möchte.

"Du schlägst wie ein Mädchen!", lacht House. Zu Lauren sagt er ernst: "Du weißt sehr wohl, dass das hätte passieren können. Kann immer noch. Wenn das hoch mal abebbt und Nüchternheit einsetzt..." Seine stimme klingt etwas abgehackt, weil er immer noch mit dem linken Bein und Arm Wilson abwehren muss.

„Ähm ja." Sie lacht immer noch. Dann unterbricht ein sehr ernstgemeinter Schmerzensschrei alle Aktivitäten. House lässt fast den Hörer fallen und krümmt sich zusammen.

"Oh Gott... Das war keine Absicht... Geht's... geht's dir gut?"

"Scheiße, Wilson, pass doch auf!" House bekommt kaum noch Luft.

Lauren horcht erschrocken auf. „Was ist los?"

"Ich... ich hol dir etwas Eis." House wird langsam klar, dass er noch immer telefoniert. "Lauren?" Er atmet durch den Schmerz, der nur sehr langsam abebbt. "Scheisse..."

„Alles ok?"

"Nein…"

„Was ist passiert?" Sie klingt deutlich besorgt.

"Wilson hat mich gerade kastriert oder sowas.. Gott..."

„Oh. Ach baby. Sowas verträgst du doch!" Es ist ihr Versuch, ihn irgendwie aufzuheitern und House grinst trotz des Schmerzes.

"Das ist anders, das weisst du. Das hier war sehr, sehr gemein." Wilson kommt mit Eis zurück, wickelt es in ein Handtuch und reicht es House, der mit hörbarer Erleichterung seine Genitalien kühlt.

"Das tut mir wirklich leid..." Wilson ist unendlich zerknirscht. House drückt Wilson den Höhrer ans Ohr, weil er beide Hände braucht, um sich zu pflegen. Wilson traut sich nicht mehr zur Gegenwehr und lässt es geschehen. Er wird rot und House feixt.

„Oh Jimmy, ich bin mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, wer hier wem beim Winseln lauschen soll." Lauren verkneift sich ein Kichern.

"Was? Das war wirklich keine Absicht!", verteidigt Wilson sich.

„Völlig egal, du bekommst deine Strafe noch." Sie muss die Luft anhalten, um nicht loszuprusten. Sie stellt sich Wilsons Gesichtsausdruck vor. House wird ihr das nochmal erzählen müssen! Wilson krümmt sich zusammen. "Es tut mir leid! Ausserdem lebt er ja noch!"

"Undankbares Arschloch! Krüppelschinder!"

"Au... Da siehst du's: Er tritt mich!" Im Hintergrund geht Houses Pager los. Mit viel Stöhnen und Bohei kramt er ihn aus der Tasche und liest. "Ah, toll! Ich muss los. Knutschen und Zigarette danach fallen aus, sorry Jimmy Boy." House steigt in seine Klamotten. "Sag Lauren, ich komm nochmal vorbei." Er wuschelt Wilson nochmal durch die Haare und rauscht ab, zurück ins PPTH, wo sein Patient zum fünften Mal versucht, zu sterben.

+hr

"Oh, House kommt dich nochmal nerven - er musste zurück in die Klinik. Ich würde mal sagen: Gute Nacht." Wilson hat viel nachzudenken! Und er ist müde.

„Ähm ja, ist gut... Nacht."

"Und. Danke."

„Du schuldest mir was. Und ich werde das gnadenlos ausnutzen. Gutmütig, versteht sich!"

"Gerne. Was immer du willst." Wilson meint das absolut ehrlich.

„Schlaf gut, Jimmy."

"Du auch." Wilson starrt das leere Bett an. Wären da nicht die Bierflaschen, es hätte ein Traum sein können! Unfassbar. Ihm schwirtte der Kopf.

+ hr

Die OP startete wie geplant. Als die Monitore zum ersten Mal Alarm schlugen, war das nichts, was House beunruhigt hätte. Alle unten im OP verhielten sich routiniert. Nach 45 Minuten allerdings wurden die Leute hektisch. House beugt sich vor, steht auf und presst fast die Nase an die Scheibe. Was zur Hölle geht da unten ab? Das Team im 2. OP ist gerade mit der Entnahme fertig, sein Patient sollte jetzt soweit sein! Irgendwer macht ein Stopsignal. House kann es nicht fassen. Er humpelt zur OP-Tür und bedient die Gegensprechanlage. Jetzt da hineinzugehen würde den Kleinen definitiv umbringen. „Was ist los?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Er reagiert extrem aversiv auf die Immunsuppresiva. Wir können unmöglich transplantieren", erklärt Cameron.

House nickt. „Machen Sie ihn zu und erklären Sie es der Mutter." Damit macht er kehrt. Es ist Drei Uhr nachts und House beschließt, noch kurz bei Lauren vorbeizusehen. Sie schläft und er steht einfach eine Weile da und betrachtet sie. Denkt an die Zeichnung, die sie gemacht hatte und wieder hat er dieses völlig ungewohnte warme wuschige Gefühl im Bauch. Er muss nachsehen, wie Cameron die Botschaft überbringt. House beugt sich über Lauren und küsst sie auf die Stirn. „Lieb' Dich", flüstert er, dann verlässt er leise den Raum.

Cameron sitzt völlig erledigt im Besprechungsraum. „Sie will nicht abschalten lassen."

„Klar."

„Es ist ihr Kind! Sie hat vielleicht noch fünf Jahre mit ihm, das ist doch etwas!" Cameron ist mal wieder völlig in ihrem Element.

„Klar. Super. Fünf Jahre in Krankenhäusern an Maschinen hängen. Das können Sie vielleicht rational erfassen und daher ertragen. Das Kind ist die meiste Zeit zu jung dafür. Nicht abzuschalten ist reiner Egoismus der Mutter, sonst nichts."

„Wie können Sie das sagen? Sie sind wirklich ein völlig gefühlskaltes Ekelpaket!", schreit Cameron House hinterher, aber der ist schon draußen im Flur unterwegs.

+hr

Er findet Mrs. Ferguson auf der Neugeborenen-Intensiv, wohin man ihren Sohn erst vor Minuten gebracht hatte. Sie starrt auf das kleine Bündelchen Mensch unter all den Schläuchen und Kabeln. „Dr. House…" Sie mochte ihn nicht besonders wegen seiner rüden, kalten Art.

„Wir können nichts weiter für Ihren Sohn tun. Das war die letzte Hoffnung seine Situation zu verbessern." Er starrt auf das Menschlein.

„Dr. Cameron hat es mir gesagt. Wir werden aus der Zeit, die bleibt das Beste machen…. Fünf Jahre sind so… so kurz!" Sie schnieft.

„Mrs. Ferguson, die fünf Jahre sind das allerhöchste, was zu erwarten ist. Bei dem komplexen Krankheitsbild Ihres Sohnes wird er wahrscheinlich nicht älter als drei Jahre werden."

„Was?"

Gott, wie er diese endlose Heulerei verachtet! „Die meiste Zeit davon wird er hier in der Klinik verbringen. Sie mussten ihm einen Herzschrittmacher einsetzen. Das ist der kleine blaue Kasten da auf der Brust. Diese Geräte sind nicht für Frühgeborene gemacht, deswegen liegt er außerhalb. Sie werden sehr darauf achten müssen, dass er ihn sich nicht abreisst, wenn er anfängt, sich selbst kennenzulernen."

Die Frau nickt. Sie denkt, er würde ihr Verhaltensmassregeln mitgeben. „Wir werden einen permanenten Zugang für die Dialyse setzen. Auch darauf müssen Sie sehr achten, Er wird nicht baden können. Dialyse für so junge Patienten ist… mindestens unangenehm, weil sie ja nicht verstehen, was passiert. Man wird ihn fixieren müssen. Er wird sehr viel Angst haben."

Mrs. Ferguson weint leise. Warum tat er das? Warum hörte er nicht auf, diese Fakten herunterzurattern?

„Babies erbrechen sich oft, also können Sie all die Medikamente nicht oral verabreichen. Der sicherste Weg wird sein, eine automatische Pumpe zu verwenden, wie man sie bei Diabetikern einpflanzt. Aber die sind auch viel zu groß – wir werden sie außerhalb ankleben müssen, bis er so groß ist, dass man sie implantieren kann. Die Medis vertragen sich nicht allzu gut miteinander – er wird oft Schmerzen und Übelkeit haben, sie werden sich auf Intravenöse Ernährung einstellen müssen. Seine Muskeln werden sich nicht so entwickeln, wie das Skelett wächst, man wird mehrfach die Sehen künstlich verlängern müssen, wenn er seine Beweglichkeit nicht einbüßen soll."

„Warum erzählen Sie mir das?" Sie sieht ihn aus verheulten Augen an.

„Mrs. Ferguson, sie haben sehr für Ihr Kind gekämpft. ER hat gekämpft. Aber er ist unheilbar krank. Die Zeit die ihm bleibt wird er zum Großen Teil mit Angst und Schmerzen verbringen. Alles, was wir noch tun können, ist seinen Kampf und seine Leiden verlängern. Das ist sicher nicht, was Sie sich für ihr Kind wünschen. Er liegt noch in einem künstlichen Koma, wegen der OP-Schmerzen. Wenn sie jetzt losließen, würde er einfach einschlafen, ohne Schmerzen, ohne Angst – er würde es nicht merken."

Erst jetzt wird der Frau wirklich klar, warum dieser Arzt da ist!

„Wenn das hier jemand wäre, den Sie wirklich sehr lieben, was würden Sie tun?"

„Abschalten." House muss nicht eine Sekunde nachdenken.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!"

„Das da", House zeigt auf den Inkubator, „das da ist nur eine erbarmungslose Verlängerung von Leid. Sie wollen nicht loslassen, egal, wie sehr dieses Kind darunter leiden wird. Ist DAS IHR Ernst? Denken Sie in Ruhe darüber nach, Mrs. Ferguson." Damit lässt House die heulende Frau zurück. Er hinkt hinunter in Laurens Zimmer und rollt sich in dem leeren Bett zusammen, wo er sofort einschläft.


	39. Chapter 39

Wilson hat die Vermutung, dass House die Nacht im PPTH verbracht hatte und - wenn überhaupt - sehr spät in irgendein Bett gefallen war

Wilson hat die Vermutung, dass House die Nacht im PPTH verbracht hatte und - wenn überhaupt - sehr spät in irgendein Bett gefallen war. In seiner üblichen, allumsorgenden Art kommt er deswegen mit zwei Kaffe und einem Tee sowie einigen Apple-Cinnamon Twisters in Laurens Zimmer - sehr vorsichtig um nichts zu unterbrechen oder irgendwen zu wecken. House schläft noch friedlich.

Lauren döst im Halbschlaf. Sie dreht sich um und versucht, die Decke zurechtzuzerren. Ein kurzes Augenöffnen bringt Klarheit über den Besucher. „Oh, hey!" Sie schaut auf das andere Bett, dann wieder zu Wilson.

"Guten Morgen." Wilson lächelt vorsichtig. "Hab ich Dich geweckt?"

Sie richtet sich auf, „Nein, hast du nicht." Sie lächelt ihn an und streckt die Arme aus.

Wilson stellt seine Last ab und umarmt sie dann. Es ist eine feste Umarmung, denn ihm ist klar, dass sie die treibende Kraft hinter dem letzten Abend gewesen war. "Danke!", flüstert er noch einmal.

Lauren küsst ihn auf die Wange. „Bedank dich nicht, du wirst leiden!" Sie grinst ihn an.

Wilson zuckt die Schultern. "Das tue ich seit vierzehn Jahren." Er schaut kurz zu House. Der schläft tief und friedlich. "Sollen wir draussen essen?"

„Ja, ist gut." Sie steht auf und verzerrt das Gesicht. „Ich glaub.. ich muss mal." Sie läuft langsam und vorsichtig zur Toilette, macht betont kleine Schritte.

"OK." Wilson nutzt die Zeit, um Houses Frühstück zurück zu lassen: Er nimmt einen Kaffee aus dem Papptablett und legt einen Twister obendrauf. Wilson hat House nur selten tief schlafend gesehen und findet, dass er sehr entspannt aussieht. War vielleicht kein Wunder, grinst Wilson in sich hinein - zwei Orgasmen in wenigen Stunden waren nichts, was House in letzter Zeit oft bekam. Er denkt an gestern Abend, das Gespräch... Dass House tatsächlich mal etwas Ernsthaftes über sich selbst gesagt hatte, freiwillig dazu! Das war schon eine Seltenheit. 'Der beste Freund der Welt' - Hah! Der beste Freund hechelt hinter deiner Freundin her, House! Aber was solls? Wenn sie ihn zusehen ließen, wen interessierte da schon, weshalb er spitz war? Er hatte ja kein Schild umhängen! Wilson schiebt noch ein halbes Fentanyl-Pflaster unter den Pappbecher und wartet dann auf Lauren.

Sie kommt zurück – noch langsamer, mit noch kleineren Schritten und blass im Gesicht.

"Bist du OK?"

„Der.. Katheter.. Ja, bin ok."

Wilson verzeiht das Gesicht aus Sympathie.

„Ähm.. Ich hab nichts anzuziehen…"

"Oh, ich hatte ein paar von deinen Sachen mitgebracht. Sie sind im Schrank. Du hattest geschlafen, als ich kam." Wilson deutet auf den kleinen Kleiderschrank.

„Oh, danke!"

"Ich warte solange auf dem Flur."

„Ja, ist gut."

Wilson ist erleichtert, dass sie in ihrer schnodderigen Art nicht angeboten hatte, er könne auch drin warten, weil er ja eh schon alles gesehen hatte! Er hält sich zwar nicht für verklemmt, aber Privatsphäre ist ihm wichtig und er ist auch nicht der Typ, der sich über konkrete sexuelle Aktivitäten unterhält. Zumindest nicht seine Eigenen! Wilson nippt an seinem Kaffee und fragt sich, wieso Frauen immer so lange brauchten… War sicher genetisch bedingt!

Lauren zieht sich an und schaut dann zu House. Sie geht zu ihm, küsst ihn und streicht ihm durchs Haar, bevor sie hinausgeht.

"Na dann... " Wilson deutet in Richtung Kantine.

+hr

House wacht langsam auf. Irgendetwas hat ihn geweckt... Nach einem Moment der Orientierungslosigkeit fällt ihm ein wo er ist: Krankenhaus. Der Mief der Wäscherei ist nicht zu verwechseln! Er macht die Augen auf und erwartet, ein geliebtes Gesicht zu sehen, aber das Bett ist leer. Sofort greift die Panik nach ihm. Wo ist sie? Hat sie Mist gemacht? Ruckartig setzt House sich auf. Dabei fällt sein Blick auf den Kaffee, das Essen und den Pflasterzipfel. /Wilson./ Dann war wohl alles unter Kontrolle. Er entspannt sich. Mit dem Bapperl verzieht er sich aufs Klo um sich zu erleichtern.

+hr

„Sag mal, hat er gestern wirklich mit dir gesprochen? Einfach so?", fragt Lauren Wilson in der Kantine.

"Also... Nach einer Weile, ja. Wir waren uns einig, dass wir darüber nicht reden wollten und haben Fern gesehen." Wilson sucht einen Tisch weit weg von allen, die besetzt sind! "Das hat er manchmal. Wenn's ihm wichtig ist, er aber keine Möglichkeit findet, wie er auf den Busch klopfen kann, dann: Bumm! Fällt er mit der ganzen Tür ins Haus." Wilson klopft an passender Stelle auf den Tisch.

„Ist gut. Schön zu wissen, dass nicht alles, was man ihm sagt, an ihm vorbeigeht!" Lauren lächelt Wilson an.

"Ich glaube, er verliert seine Beobachtungsgabe bei Leuten, die ihm was bedeuten", meint Wilson zwischen zwei Bissen. "Er ist dann nicht objektiv."

„Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich kann ihn belügen! Und er merkt's nicht. Keiner hier kann das." Wilson grinst sie an.

„Wie jetzt? Kann man eine Ejakulation vortäuschen?", grinst Lauren.

"Ja. Es gibt da solche Vorrichtungen... Für physiologisch impotente Männer..." Wilson hat seinen Spaß.

„Wie meinst du das?" Sie wird ernst.

"Er will immer alles über alle wissen. Und er stochert so lange, bis er es herausbekommt. Aber wenn ich nicht will, dass er was erfährt - von mir, über mich - dann hat er davon auch keine Ahnung!" Außer, sein Patient 'heilt' seine terminal kranke Geliebte/Patientin. Aber das war ja auch jenseits seiner Kontrolle gewesen. "Das ist sein blinder Fleck. Lügst du ihn nie an? Ich meine - ohne dass er es merkt?"

Lauren schaut Wilson mit großen Augen an. „Du lügst ihn wirklich an? Worum geht es?"

"Ich hatte mal was mit 'ner Patientin. Oder wenn seine Eltern vorbeikommen und er sich mal wieder drücken will. Oder dass ich ihn schön finde. Glaubt er ja eh nicht."

„Du findest ihn nicht schön?"

"DOCH!"

„Ja und?"

"Das sag ich ihm doch nicht! Darauf würde er endlos rumreiten und blöde Sprüche machen! Also, gestern hab ich es ihm gesagt, aber... Das war anders. Stunde der Wahrheit oder so.

„Wann ist das denn? Damit ich es nicht verpasse." House kommt herangeschlurft und hat nur den letzten Satz mitbekommen. Er streicht Lauren über's Haar "Morgen." Wilson bekommt den obligatorischen Nicker, als sei nie etwas passiert. Dann hängt House noch einen fragenden Blick dran - waren sie OK?, Wilson beantwortet verlegen. Sie waren OK.

„Jetzt. Jimmy hat mir gesagt, dass er den Orgasmus gestern vorgetäuscht hat." Sie gibt sich keine Mühe, leise zu sein. Sie beobachtet das Umfeld allerdings sehr wohl - es hat eh keiner gehört.

"Das habe ich nicht!"

"Ich dachte mir schon sowas. Niemand kreischt so."

"Ich habe nicht geschrieen!"

House imitiert Wilsons Ausruf laut genug, um Andere zu ihnen herüber sehen zu lassen. Wilson wird knallrot und House grinst breit und Lauren lacht kurz laut auf.

"Aber du solltest mal Lauren hören - die Nachbarn wollten schon die Bullen rufen. Stimmt's, baby?" Sie würde nicht ungeschoren davon kommen!

„Nein, meine Nachbarn haben ja einen Mann zu hause, der keine Probleme hat. Und du hast keine Nachbarn mehr", antwortet Lauren frech. „Ich mein, wer kann schon aus grün und blau weiß machen?"

"Das könnte dir jeder Arzt erklären."

"Themawechsel?", wirft Wilson vorsichtig ein.

"Stattgegeben." House nickt. Er hatte keine Probleme, jedenfalls keine, die er beim Frühstück besprechen wollte.

„Sag mal.. Kann man was gegen die Schmerzen machen?" Sie sieht House hoffnungsvoll an.

"Nein! Ich hab mir so viel Mühe gegeben. Du bist total undankbar!" Er mimt den Entrüsteten.

Wilson klappt der Unterkiefer herunter.

"Außerdem muss das dein behandelnder Arzt entscheiden. Und das bin nicht ich." House kippt den letzten Kaffee herunter und stiehlt Wilson etwas von dessen Twister.

"Klau gefälligst bei Lauren!"

"Nein, die haut mich immer."

"Hey", sagt Wilson zu Lauren, "du wolltest ihn RUHIG halten. Von mir fern - zumindest beim essen!"

"Na, da bin ich ja froh, dass ich gestern nur Bier mitgebracht hatte, Jimmy", raunt house.

Wilson errötet. "Ernsthaft. Tu das nicht. Nicht hier. Nicht auf der Arbeit, ja?"

"OK."

„Sag mal Greg, wann gehen wir eigentlich zusammen zu Dr. Stern?

Wilsons Unterkiefer klappt nochmal herunter. NOCH tiefer!

"Themawechsel", antwortet House lapidar.

Lauren schaut ihn überrascht an. „Okay.. Ihr kennt euch doch mittlerweile gut", sagt sie mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

"Wo war der Tacker?" House schaut sich verzweifelt um.

„Stell dich nicht so an, Greg!" Lauren stupst House an.

"Schluss jetzt!" Er sieht Lauren böse an. Es ist ihm ernst.

Wilson spürt den Umschwung deutlich. "Lass gut sein."

Sie runzelt die Stirn und schaut beide abwechselnd an. Dann beschäftigt sie sich wieder mit ihrem Tee.

"Oder willst du Wilson erzählen, warum DEINE Beteiligung dabei gefragt ist?", giftet House. "Ich für meinen Teil habe jedenfalls kein Interesse, das jetzt und hier auszuwalzen. Ich geh mal nachsehen, ob ich noch einen Patienten habe. Vielleicht ist die Mutter ja zur Besinnung gekommen." Er steht umständlich auf.

Sie starrt immernoch auf ihren Tee und rührt um. Mittlerweile dürfte sich auch jedes noch so schwer lösliche Etwas gelöst haben. Sie schweigt vor sich hin.

House hinkt aus der Kantine. Laurens Mundwerk kannte wirklich keine Grenzen! Nie konnte sie mal die Klappe halten!

Wilson zählt bis zehn, dann räuspert er sich. Lauren nippt am Tee, schaut Wilson an und schüttelt dann kurz den Kopf.

"Was heisst das?"

„Dass ich ihn nicht verstehe. Schließlich geht es ja um mich, nicht um ihn. Und auch wenn es um ihn gehen würde, ich hätte nicht die Absicht gehabt, darüber zu dritt sprechen zu wollen, jedenfalls nicht mit dir. Er kontert mit sehr unfairen Mitteln."

"Wenn man sich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlt, beißt man, Lauren. Du hättest einfach das Thema wechseln können, als er darum bat. Manchmal hat das, was Leute sagen durchaus Relevanz."

Sie runzelt die Stirn, sieht wieder auf die Tasse und atmet laut aus. Sie schweigt weiter.

"Sieh mal, er mag nicht darüber reden, dass er bei Stern Hilfe sucht. Sowas fällt ihm nicht leicht." Wilson versucht, zu vermitteln. Noch so eine Krise wie vor wenigen Tagen würde Keiner von ihnen unbeschadet durchstehen.

„Was? Er geht allein zu ihr?"

"Eh…" Jetzt hatte er sich wohl verplappert!

„Das.. wusste ich doch nicht!"

"Man kann niemals alles wissen, Lauren. Deswegen muss man auch mal auf Andere hören."

„Diese Begründung ist wohl eine der Unpassendsten, die das hier erklären sollen. Ich dachte, es geht um MICH. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass er allein zu Dr. Stern geht, um mit ihr was über sich zu besprechen? Der würde sowas doch niemals tun! Er hat es mir praktisch bewiesen. Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er eine Therapie machen würde, wenn ich mit meiner fertig wäre. Da sagte er, er weiss nicht, ob das so gut wäre!"

Wilson seuftzt. "Es ging wohl eigentlich um dich, aber... Ich weiß doch auch nicht! Wie du schon sagst, er redet nicht über sowas. Ich denke, er KANN gar nicht wirklich darüber reden. Man kann aber auch nicht einem Therapeuten gegenüber sitzen und eine Stunde nichts sagen. Das funktioniert nicht."

„Es geht um mich?"

"Er wird sich verplappert haben und Stern hat sich wie ein Geier draufgestürzt. Du weißt, wie sie ist. Ja... ich... Ich denke, es geht ihm um dich. House meidet Stern wie die Pest - man sieht die Beiden nie im gleichen Raum, glaub mir!"

Lauren seufzt. „Er geht also allein zu Dr. Stern, um mit ihr über mich zu sprechen. Stattdessen warte ich seit ein paar Tagen darauf, dass ich mit ihm die Therapie gemeinsam machen kann und nie ist er dann zu finden. Toll! Gemeinsam. Es geht nicht um ihn, sondern um mich. Er wird nicht belästigt, ich werde es nur." Sie seufzt nochmal sehr tief.

"Was soll ich sagen? Ich weiß absolut nichts von all dem. Er hat viel zu tun - gestern Abend ist er ins Krankenhaus wegen seines Patienten, keine Ahnung, wann er ins Bett kam. Entschuldige, ich verteidige ihn - das ist eine alte Angewohnheit."

„Wie kann man sich nur so anstellen…" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Wenn er nicht arbeiten müsste, würde ich ihn auf der Stelle holen und versuchen, ihn endlich zu verstehen!"

Wilson lacht. "Lauren, ich glaube den wahren House, den kennt nicht mal seine eigene Mutter!"

Lauren nickt schwach und schaut traurig in die verdammte Tasse. Sie versucht, etwas aus ihr zu lesen. /Weiss wie eine Wand/

"Wenn sein Patient tot ist, hat er Zeit. Wenn nicht, ist es nicht mehr sein Patient - die Diagnose ist gestellt, alles, was zu tun war, getan. Wenn er keinen neuen Fall hat, dann HAT er Zeit. Die Neugeborenen-Intensiv ist im ersten Stock. Aber verrate mich nicht, OK?" Wilson sah auf seine Uhr - er hatte einen Termin in fünf Minuten. "Du musst mich entschuldigen, die Arbeit ruft..."

„Ja, ist gut.. Kommst du.. später vielleicht noch vorbei?"

"Lunch?"

„Ja, gerne!"

"Gut. Bis dann."


	40. Chapter 40

house steht im flur der Neugeborenen Intensivstation vor der glaswand

House steht im Flur der Neugeborenen Intensivstation vor der Glaswand. Das Bett ist noch belegt. Das Frühchen, das bis vor wenigen Stunden sein Patient gewesen war, liegt noch immer dort, bedeckt von einem Wust von Kabeln und Schläuchen.

Es sollte ihm egal sein, sagt er sich. Es ist nicht mehr sein Patient. Aber der Egoismus der Mutter ärgert ihn. Dieser kleine Wurm würde nicht verstehen, warum fremde Menschen ihn tagein tagaus quälen würden. Ein Leben voller Angst und Schmerz - das wäre alles. Niemand verdiente das! Und er sprach da aus Erfahrung! Vielleicht könnte man aus Versehen gegen die Dosiervorrichtung stoßen? Es wäre ein guter Tod. Nein, es war eine Sache, einem Menschen beim sterben zu helfen, der sterben wollte. Das hier wäre Mord! Nein, wenn sie nicht die Mutter weich kochten, dann war da nichts zu machen. Er schüttelt den Kopf.

+hr

Zwei Ärzte betreten Laurens Zimmer, grüssen sie flüchtig und betrachten ihre Akte. Beide sehen müde aus. "Na, Ms. MacBurnett, wie geht es Ihnen denn so?" Der Asiate zückt eine kleine Lampe und leuchtet ihr in die Augen.

„Danke, gut"

"Noch Probleme mit dem Kreislauf? Schwindel, Übelkeit?"

„Nein." Lauren denkt ans Urinieren. „Nein, es geht mir gut!"

"Hmmm..." Chen notiert etwas auf ihrer Kartei. "Lassen Sie mich mal bitte den Arm sehen."

Sie streckt den arm etwas widerwillig aus.

"Haben Sie den Verband abgemacht?"

„Nein, der wurde mir entfernt." Chen grummelt etwas über schlechtes Personal und macht den entsprechenden Vermerk. "Der andere auch?"

„Ja."

"Also, von meiner Seite ist da nichts mehr zu machen. Die Laborwerte sind normal - wenn Dr. Stern einwilligt, können Sie morgen früh gehen. Eine Schwester wird Ihnen bescheid geben. Schönen Tag noch." Er reicht ihr die Hand, der Name ist schon vergessen. Er hat noch viel zu tun.

„Ja, danke" /Ob Dr. Stern einwilligt? Mir fallen meine Psychofloskeln mehr ein/ Lauren sieht den beiden Ärzten noch nach, dann starrt sie wieder aus dem Fenster. /Ihm ist es schon nicht angenehm, dass er mit mir gemeinsam eine Therapie machen soll. Als Stütze. Da geht er freiwillig zu Dr. Stern?/ Sie beißt auf ihre Lippe und grübelt weiter. /Das kann nicht sein.. Was versucht er, über mich herauszufinden? Will er einfach das wissen, was los ist? Oder zielt er? Warum geht er freiwillig zu Dr. Stern, die er sonst so sehr meidet? Spricht er dort wirklich nur über mich? Geht er wegen mir hin?/

+hr

Aus Sorge und getrieben von dem Wunsch, Lauren besser zu verstehen, ihr eine bessere Hilfe zu sein, als er es bisher war, riskiert House alles und schleicht sich am hellichten Vormittag nochmals in Sterns leeres Büro. Er kann sein Glück kaum fassen. Gezielt holt er Laurens Akte heraus und beginnt wieder, zu lesen...

‚Autoaggressives Verhalten in Form von Masochismus - Sexualität? ….. sadomasochistisch veranlagt, laut Freund: Auslebung beim Sex, stetige Posttraumata, Regression unbekannt; vermutlich sehr stark, auch in abgeschwächter Form.'

Der Rest des Blattes ist leer und bevor House weiter lesen kann, kommt jemand an die Tür. House stopft die Akte hektisch in den Schrank. Die Schublade fährt laut zu und er heuchelt einen Schmerzanfall mit Stolpern, um das zu überspielen. Stern läuft wie beim letzten Mal direkt zum Regal, mit dem Rücken zu House. Blättert herum, läuft dabei wieder raus. House folgt ihr in geringem Abstand, froh, aus der Höhle der Löwin entkommen zu sein!

Stern macht auf einmal auf der Stelle kehrt und sieht House. Durch dessen Kopf schwirren die gelesenen Bruchstücke. Sie bestätigen nur, was er bereits vermutete. Aber was, zur Hölle, ist ihr genau zugestoßen? Das war doch nicht nur der Suizid des Vaters! Nichts passte zusammen, gar nichts! Er bemerkt Stern erst, als er fast mit ihr kollidiert. "Oh, Frau Kollegin..." Er sieht von oben in ihren Ausschnitt.

„Hallo Dr. House, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Stern läuft einfach weiter, sucht noch im Regal, während sie ihm zuhört.

"Ich wollte fragen, wie's mit einem Termin für uns aussieht. Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen viel zu tun..." Er lehnt lässig an der Wand.

„Gute Frage…" Sie wühlt in Büchern rum und findet dann einen kleinen Zettel, den sie offensichtlich gesucht hat. „Ich kann heute leider nicht sehr lange. Ich wollte eben zu Lauren gehen und Sie rufen, um dann einen Termin zu vereinbaren." Der Zettel wandert in das Buch, das sie bei sich trägt. „Kommen Sie doch einfach mit, wenn Sie das möchten."

"OK." House möchte unbedingt etwas gegen dieses endlose Gegrinse unternehmen, denn es treibt ihn in den Wahnsinn. Diese Frau war für ihn völlig unlesbar und das war er nicht gewohnt. House hinkt neben ihr her, er kann schnell sein, wenn er will und es fällt ihm nicht schwer, mit ihr mitzuhalten "So nebenbei: Wie kriege ich eine Mutter dazu, ihr Kind sterben zu lassen?" Interdisziplinärer Gedankenaustausch war doch klasse, oder? Außerdem war das ein prima Aufzugsgesprächsthema in einem Krankenhaus!

„Weiß ich nicht, ich glaube, Nerven liegen nicht in meiner Natur", lächelt Stern und lacht dann.

House grinst vage. "Naja, aber so als Frau - Sie kennen ja all diese Hormon-Scheisse besser als ich. Ich bin ja nur ein einfaches Männchen. Wenn die Brut nicht lebensfähig ist - dann verlässt man sie, oder? Das ist normal. Warum will eine Mutter nicht loslassen, obwohl sie weiß, dass sie dem Kind nicht hilft?"

„Weiß ich nicht. Reden Sie doch mit ihr darüber."

House rollt die Augen. "Hab ich."

„Muttergefühle, Dr. House. Die Liebe zum Kind. Kann aber auch eine Fixierung sein. Sie sorgen sich ja auch besonders um Lauren, wenn die Gefahr besteht, sie zu verlieren."

"Ich habe die Theorie, dass Muttermilch aus Hirnzellen gebildet wird. Das würde einiges erklären. Wahrscheinlich entsteht auch ein Teil des Fötus aus mütterlichen Hirnzellen, wenn man es genau betrachtet." Mehrere Leute im Aufzug sehen House merkwürdig an. "Ich bin nicht fixiert. Nicht mal Fixer."

Stern lächelt und lächelt. "Wie geht es Lauren?"

"Ganz gut. Sie war gemein zu mir und zu meinem besten Freund - Topform also."

„Das ist schön. Gibt es irgendetwas, worüber Sie mit mir unter vier Augen sprechen wollen?"

"Ja!"

„Möchten Sie das jetzt mit mir besprechen? Dann gehen wir etwas später zu Lauren."

"Eine Sache vielleicht... Nein. Nein, ist egal. Später." Er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich habe leider nicht viel Zeit, Dr. House. Ich muss noch zu einer Fortbildung. Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie mich heute Abend anrufen."

"Das ist eine gute Idee!" Denn dann muss er nicht ihr dämliches Grinsen sehen!

„Gut." Stern lächelt ihn an, bevor sie weiter zu Laurens Zimmer läuft. House hat die aufkeimende Vermutung, dass die meisten Psychopathen erst von diesen Hirnklempnern dazu gemacht werden. Dieses dämliche Grinsen dauernd, das verursachte Aggressionen!


	41. Chapter 41

Stern klopft ziemlich laut an die Tür und tritt dann hinein

Stern klopft ziemlich laut an die Tür und tritt dann hinein. Lauren steht am Fenster und schaut hinaus. „Guten Abend, Lauren."

„Hallo." Lauren sieht beide an und setzt sich dann aufs Bett, weil das noch am Bequemsten ist. Stern zieht einen zweiten Stuhl vom Tisch herüber, bietet den am Bett House an, aber der setzt sich statt dessen auf die Bettkante und legt einen Arm hinter Laurens Rücken. Also schiebt Stern den Stuhl wieder zurück, setzt sich neben das Bett und grinst beide an. House beschließt, zum Gegenangriff überzugehen. Er grinst Stern an. Mal sehen, wie lange die das aushalten würde!

Stern erkundigt sich ausführlich nach Laurens Befinden und scheint mit den Antworten recht zufrieden zu sein. „Schön. Gab es besondere Ereignisse? Flashbacks oder Ähnliches?" Stern steht auf und greift nach ihrer Akte.

„Nein, alles gut. Seit langem auch mal wieder gut geschlafen, also ruhig. Traumlos." /Ja, nachdem ich eine Sonderbehandlung von Greg bekommen hab, denkt sich Lauren stumm und fast grinsend. Stern liest, kneift die Augen etwas zusammen; denn sie kann die Schrift ihres Kollegen nicht lesen. „Hier ist vermerkt, dass sie morgen gehen dürfen, Lauren."

„Ja, ich weiß." Lauren lächelt House an. Der entfernt das Grinsen kurz aus seinem Gesicht und lächelt. Dann schaut er wieder zu Stern und grinst. "Kann sie nicht heute raus? Ist doch egal, oder?"

„Das entscheide ich, Dr. House", sagt Stern bestimmt und setzt sich wieder. „Nun, Lauren, wenn Sie die Therapie weitermachen werden, dann dürfen Sie morgen gehen." Lauren schaut House an, als warte sie auf eine Reaktion. House zeigt erstaunt auf sich. Was hatte ER denn damit zu tun, fragt er sich. Lauren dreht sich wieder zu Dr. Stern. „Ja, mache ich."

„Gut, Lauren. Dann lassen Sie uns einen Termin vereinbaren." Nun sieht auch Stern zu House hinüber. Sein Grinsen kann sie nicht irritieren.

"Ja, ich werde meinen Patienten sagen, sie dürfen nicht zwischen acht und neun crashen oder abnippeln. Kein Problem." Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Wie wäre es morgen mit 16 Uhr? Was Ihren Dienst angeht, das werde ich mit Dr. Cuddy klären."

"OK." Er würde seine Ambulanzstunden entsprechend legen! Alles hatte seine guten Seiten!

„Ich würde gern wissen, wie die Therapie jetzt verlaufen soll."

„Nun, es ist so, als ob nur wir beide sprechen. Dr. House ist für Sie eine Hilfe, eine Stütze. Wenn Sie mir etwas unter vier Augen sagen möchten, dann können Sie das jederzeit tun." Stern guckt kurz House an, dann zu Lauren, die nun zu House blickt.

"Klar." House nickt. "Kann ich sie denn anfassen oder.. hängt ein Schwert zwischen uns?" Stern runzelt die Stirn. „Wie meinen Sie das?" Lauren seufzt grinsend. „Oh Greg…"

"Naja, vielleicht geht's ihr mal nicht so gut. Vielleicht ist es dann besser, wenn ich sie in den Arm nehme?"

/Oder mal schlage…, denkt sich Lauren hinzu.

"Was?" Er sieht Lauren an. "Ich will nix falsch machen!"

„Nur zu, Dr. House. Seien Sie großzügig damit!" Stern grinst. Wie immer. „Dr. House, das Selbe gilt auch für Sie. Wir beide haben kein Therapieverhältnis, jedenfalls kein direktes. Aber wenn Sie dennoch mit mir sprechen möchten, dann können Sie jederzeit zu mir kommen."

"Das ist sehr freundlich, Frau Kollegin." House empfindet das eher als Bedrohung.

„Gut, dann wäre das jetzt geklärt. Dann sehen wir uns morgen um 4 Uhr." Stern steht auf. „Schönen Tag noch, Lauren! Dr. House."

„Du bist so gut wie frei!" House küsst Lauren laut.

Sie löst sich wieder von ihm und hält seine Hände. „Ich hab vorhin gelogen. Ich hab doch was geträumt"

"Du sollst sie nicht anlügen. Das bringt nix. Oder hast du davon geräumt, wie ich Wilson bürste?"

Lauren lacht kurz. „Nein, was viel besseres!"

House sieht sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Also.. weisst du.. Also.. Du hast mir noch nie gesagt, dass du mich liebst. Das musst du auch nicht, das ist mir egal, ich.. also.. Du zeigst es mir ja…" Sie schaut ihn kurz an und wartet auf eine Reaktion.

House ist nervös, die Augen flackern hin und her. "Ich... das... sind nur Worte..." Worte, die sowieso nicht in der Lage waren, seine Gefühle zu vermitteln. Worte, die sich abnutzten wie viel begangene Stufen.

„Ja.. Ich brauche sie nicht zu hören, ich spüre es ja." Lauren reibt seine Hand und House sieht sie dankbar an. Sie verstand ihn. „Also.. ich habe geträumt, dass ich mich mit meinem Bruder unterhalte. Und da ist er kurz weggegangen und dann lag ich auf einmal im Bett, im Krankenhaus. Und da hast du mir ganz leise gesagt 'Lieb dich'. Ich weiß, das ist total dämlich, da ist gar kein Zusammenhang… Und naja. Danach kam kurz nichts mehr, dann hab ich wieder von meinem Bruder geträumt."

House starrt auf ihre Hände, murmelt: "Ich wollte dich nicht wecken..."

„Ich habe.. lange... Wie.. was?" Lauren hat nicht genau verstanden, was House da gemurmelt hat.

"Soll ich deinen Bruder anrufen?" /Ablenken!! Ablenken!!/

„W.. Warum?... Also.. nein.. Das… also.. Es ist so…" Lauren ist völlig aus dem Konzept. Was hatte er da eben gesagt? Hatte sie richtig gehört?

House reisst sich zusammen und sieht sie wieder an. "Wird's ihn nicht interessieren, wie's dir geht?"

„Ja doch. Aber.. Also nach dem Traum... Ich habe danach darüber nachgedacht. Ich weiß, es ist blöd, wenn ich dich jetzt frage, aber ich weiß ja nicht, wie das hier so ist. Wenn ich das Geld zusammenhabe, dann werde ich wahrscheinlich mein Examen in Glasgow machen, weil ich dann nichts dazubezahlen muss. Und naja.. Da wollte ich dich fragen.. ob du.. also.. vielleicht Lust hast, meinen Bruder zu besuchen, für zwei Wochen oder so.. So lange, wie die Prüfungen eben gehen."

/Üäh! Familienzusammenkünfte! Grässlich!/ „Mag er Jazz?"

„Er hat Jazz studiert." Lauren sieht House mit großen Augen an.

Wie soll er denn da nein sagen? "Also... Nur wenn er nicht zu nett ist. Für einen zweiten Wilson ist in meinem Leben kein Platz."

Lauren lacht leise. „Zu dir ist keiner nett!"

"Dann bin ich beruhigt. Wenn ich mir das leisten kann... Ja. Vielleicht findet sich ja auch ein Fläschchen Scotch irgendwo." Da Lauren nur schüchtern auf ihre Hände sieht und lächelt, wendet sich House lieber wieder dem Naheliegenden zu: "Ich bin froh, dass du morgen hier raus kannst."

„Ich auch!" Wieder überlegt sie kurz. „Also.. weißt du.. Das vorhin mit Jimmy. Ich dachte, es geht bei der Therapie um mich, deshalb habe ich nicht verstanden, warum du darauf so empfindlich reagiert hast."

"Es geht ja auch um dich. Aber du weißt wie Stern ist. Du lässt ein Krümelchen fallen und zack - sie macht einen Elefanten daraus. Sie will ein Buch schreiben und braucht noch ein Kapitel oder zwei über kleine Jungs mit autoritären Vätern." Er winkt ab. "Aber es wäre nett, wenn du mal die Klappe hieltest, wenn man dich darum bittet."

Sie schluckt, nickt dann stumm und sieht wieder auf den Boden.

"Ist ja kein Beinbruch."

/Nein, es ist mehr, denkt sie sich. „Also... ja…" Wieder weiß sie nicht weiter. Wie so oft starrt sie stumm auf den Boden.

"Was ist?"

„Ich.. ähm…"

House wartet, auch wenn es seine Ungeduld zum Sieden bringt. Stern hatte gut reden! Ihr zuhören. Ja, klar! Wenn es was zum zuhören gäbe!

„Kannst du morgen abend vielleicht zu mir?", fragt sie ihn schließlich schüchtern.

House ist erleichtert. "Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie fragen! Bitte, ja!"

Lauren lächelt ihn an. „Und da ist noch was."

"Ja?"

„Also.. ich hatte ja mit dir schon darüber gesprochen. Ob wir nicht mal tauschen könnten.. Ob du mich auch mal.. schlagen könntest…", fragt sie nun zögerlich.

House schluckt.

„Ich.. Würdest du das wirklich tun?"

"Ich... werd's versuchen. Das widerspricht vielem, woran ich glaube, um ehrlich zu sein, aber... ja." Er nickt. "Für dich würde ich das tun." Man tat Frauen nicht weh! Das hatte er so gelernt und das hielt er auch für richtig. Aber Lauren WOLLTE es ja. Das war dann ja wohl was Anderes! Und er war Arzt, er wusste, wie weit er gehen konnte und durfte.

„Würde es dir denn keine Lust bereiten?"

"Lauren, ich hab keine Ahnung! Ich... hab sowas noch nie gemacht!" Was erwartete sie von ihm? "Ich möchte es für dich tun, baby." Verstand sie das nicht? Kapierte sie denn so gar nicht, was er ihr damit sagte?

„Ok.. Weißt du... Da ist irgendwie so ein inneres Kochen.. Das soll endlich weg."

"OK. Müssen es Schläge sein oder... geht auch was anderes?" House fühlt sich nicht wohl bei diesem Thema. "Ich will mir was für dich ausdenken, da muss ich ja wissen, was du willst."

„Also..." Lauren schluckt und zögert. Dann holt sie Luft, doch schweigt dann wieder. Endlich sagt sie: „Wenn ich sage, dass du aufhören sollst, dann schlag mich fester. Fessel und beschimpf mich, benutz mich. Bitte, mach mit mir, was du willst und nimm keine Rücksicht."

"Lauren…" House ist schockiert.

„Bitte. Wenn es mir zu viel wird, dann sage ich dir das natürlich." Sie sieht House hoffnungsvoll an, wird dann langsam nervös und reibt ihre Hände.

"Ich..." Sie verlangt eine Vergewaltigung? Lieber Gott! "Das..." Er schließt die Augen. "Ich... versuch's..."

„Ist gut." Ihre Stimme versagt. Lauren reibt ihre Hände weiter, ihr wird warm. House nimmt sie in die Arme, aber es ist mehr er, der sich an ihr festhält. Was sie von ihm verlangt kommt seinem Vater verdammt nahe. Und das war etwas, was er sein Lebtag hatte vermeiden wollen: So zu werden wie sein Alter. Aber er liebt Lauren. Er würde sich auf diese Gratwanderung einlassen.

Lauren küsst ihn dort, wo sie kann. Sie bedeckt seinen Hals mit Küssen, so gut es in der Umarmung geht. House ist heiß, aber es ist sich sicher, das kommt nicht nur von ihren Küssen. Der bittere Geschmack von Galle steigt in ihm hoch.

Lauren küsst weiter, bevor sie sich aus seiner Umarmung löst. Sie beginnt schon zu sprechen, ohne ihn direkt anzusehen. „Also.. ich gehe.. Greg?" Sie sieht House schockiert an. „Du bist ganz blass?"

"Ich glaub, das Fentanyl schafft mich heute..." Er reibt sein Bein. Damit kann man fast alles erklären, hatte er mit der Zeit herausgefunden.

„Oh…" Sie legt ihre Hand auf seinen Schenkel. „Wann kannst du nach hause?"

"Ich hab Feierabend." Er sieht auf ihre Hand. "Kannst du noch ein bisschen reiben? Nicht zu feste?"

Lauren nickt und reibt dann vorsichtig über den zerfurchten Oberschenkel. „Geh dann nach hause und ruh dich aus."

House schließt die Augen und nickt. "Das ist gut so..." Oh, wann hatte ihn jemand dort so berührt? Niemand...

Lauren macht weiter und streichelt mit der anderen Hand über seine Wange. „Gehts?"

"Tut gut..."

Sie wechselt die Hand und hält mit der anderen seine. House presst ihre Hand rhythmisch - etwas, was er tut, wenn er mit intensiven Gefühlen zu kämpfen hat. Lauren küsst ihn und versucht sich dann aus seiner Hand zu befreien. Die junge Frau legt die zweite Hand auch auf seinen Schenkel.

"Lauren..." seufzt er. Wenn sie sein Herz nicht längst in Händen hielt, hierfür würde er es ihr freiwillig geben!

„Gut so?"

"Ja...", haucht House. Er sieht sie an. "Was machst du mit mir?"

Lauren küsst ihn wieder und lächelt. Während sie weiter sein Bein sachte massiert fragt sie: „Hast du Hunger?"

"Ja..."

„Wollen wir was essen gehen?"

"Nein... nicht solchen Hunger..."

Lauren lächelt warm und lässt dann ihre Hände auf seinem Schenkel ruhen. Sie küsst ihn langsam und sanft.

House rappelt sich auf. "Ich... vielleicht fahre ich jetzt heim. Mal schlafen..."

„Ja, ist gut." Lauren beobachtet House stumm. Er nimmt ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsst sie noch einmal. Dann legt er ihre Hand auf sein Herz, sieht sie aber nicht an. „Gute Nacht, Lauren."

„Ja.. Gute Nacht." House humpelt müde aus dem Zimmer. Auf dem Gang muss er eine Pause einlegen und eine Welle der Übelkeit niederkämpfen. Er lehnt schwer an der Wand, als die Tür von Laurens Zimmer aufgeht und sie hinauskommt. Sie geht auf ihn zu.

"Ich muss mehr essen, schätze ich... Und schlafen." Er versucht ein erbärmliches Grinsen.

Lauren sieht ihn an und greift nach seiner Hand. „ich dich auch."

House reisst sie feste in seine Arme, presst sein Gesicht in ihren Nacken. "Lauren... ich..."

Sie erwidert die Umarmung und schluckt, schließt die Augen. House erschauert, dann löst er sich von ihr. Wieder bleiben Dinge ungesagt. Lauren streicht ihm mit beiden Händen über die Wangen. Sie lächelt durch den Tränenschleier in den Augen, wartet auf ihn, darauf dass er etwas sagt oder tut.

"Ich muss ins Bett..."

„Ja, ist gut." Sie nickt.

"Bis morgen dann..."

„Ja.. Bis morgen. Schlaf gut."


	42. Chapter 42

Der nächste Tag ist ein langweiliger Kliniktag

Der nächste Tag ist ein langweiliger Kliniktag. Das ist vielleicht gut so, denn House kann sich auf nichts konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken kreisen um Lauren und den Abend. Er hat ein ungutes Gefühl, was die Sache betrifft und keine Ahnung, was er tun kann, um eine Entgleisung abzufangen. Dann fällt ihm ein, dass sein Handy eine SMS auch zeitversetzt versenden kann, also programmiert er einen Hilferuf, der um Mitternacht weggeht. Falls irgendwas total schief gehen sollte. Sicher ist sicher. Wenn alles gut geht, kann er das einfach stornieren und keiner merkt was.

Er verlässt zeitig das Krankenhaus, fährt heim und zieht sich um. Jeans, Hemd, Krawatte, Jackett. Er hat einen Gürtel aus geflochtener Rohhaut, den zieht er an. Um kurz vor sieben steht er mit Herzklopfen bei Lauren vor der Tür. Er hofft, sein Plan geht auf und alles geht gut.

Lauren hört Musik. Sie sucht nach einer Platte und steht vor dem Regal als es klopft. Sie geht zur Tür und öffnet. Als sie House sieht, lächelt sie und will ihn hineinziehen. Aber House schubst sie grob in den Raum und knallt die Tür hinter sich zu. Sein Blick ist finster.

Lauren schaut ihn erschrocken an. „Was ist los?" Er macht zwei schnelle Schritte auf sie zu, krallt ihre Haare und biegt ihren Kopf nach hinten. Er ist grob. "Das ist jetzt deine einzige Chance. Sag mir dein Wort oder es gibt keines. Los. Sofort!" House starrt in ihr Gesicht, die Wut in seinen Augen ist nicht nur gespielt.

Lauren ist völlig überfahren, vor Überraschung bekommt sie kein Wort heraus. „Was?"

House ruckt an ihren Haaren. "Dein Safeword. Ich zähl bis drei. Eins..."

Lauren verzerrt das Gesicht und versucht ihn wegzudrücken. Dann kapiert sie, aber sie sucht immer noch hilflos nach einem Wort. Sie kann keinen einzigen Gedanken zu fassen bekommen.

"Zwei…"

Lauren sucht und sucht. Wenn ihr jetzt schon keines einfällt, was soll dann später sein?

"Drei."

Sie versucht, ihn wegzudrücken, fühlt sich völlig überrumpelt. Meint er es ernst? Ohne Safeword? House greift blitzschnell um und zerreißt ihr top auf ganzer Länge. Dann schüttelt er sein Jackett ab, läßt es achtlos auf den boden fallen. "Muss ich's aus dir rausprügeln?", knurrt er.

Mit riesigen, erschrockenen Augen sieht sie House an. Ein Wort! Ein Wort musste her! Lauren holt luft, bewegt die Lippen hilflos, die Hände auf den Bauch gepresst, als müsse sie sich schützen.

House packt sie grob bei den bloßen Schultern, schüttelt sie, wütend, weil sie immer so schweigsam ist. "Los! Kannst du nicht mal EIN WORT von dir geben?" Seine Finger bohren sich in ihr Fleisch. Ein Teil seines Verstandes weiß, dass es Spuren hinterlassen wird.

Sie geht stattdessen einen Schritt zurück, beisst sich auf die Lippe. Ihr wird heiss und kalt. „Ich... Wilson", sagt sie endlich leise. Na, DAS konnte sogar er sich merken! House verfolgt sie, krallt sich wieder in ihren Haaren fest und küsst sie hart und fordernd. Er hofft, dass sie ihm nicht die Zunge abbeissen wird.

Lauren geht noch einen Schritt zurück, die Hände schweben in der Luft. Sie will ihn weder wegdrücken noch heranziehen. Einfach nicht anfassen!

House beisst sie in die Unterlippe. Er hofft, es ist nicht so fest, dass es am nächsten Morgen noch zu sehen sein wird. Denn auch wenn er verdammt gute Anatomiekenntnisse besitzt, so ist das hier jenseits von allem, was er je erfahren hat!

Lauren versucht sich dem Biss reflexartig zu entziehen. Sie stösst einen Laut aus, mehr aus Überraschung als wegen des Schmerzes. Ihr Herz schlägt laut und schnell, das Blut rauscht in ihren Ohren. Die Linke immer noch in ihre Haare gekrallt, geift House mit der Rechten nach ihrem BH und reißt daran, bis die Haken auf dem Rücken nachgeben. Er ist stark, er braucht nur einen Versuch dafür. Das Gesicht verziehend legt Lauren ihre Hände auf seine Brust und versucht, ihn wegzudrücken. Warum, weiss sie selbst nicht, es ist doch nur ein Spiel...

House hat sich vorher überlegt, wo er es tun wollte, aber der Tisch ist für seine Behinderung schlecht, das Sofa scheiße und so bleibt - auch wenn es ihm furchtbar stereotyp erscheint - nur das Bett. "Scheisstussi!" Er wickelt sich die Haare um die Hand und marschiert ins Schlafzimmer, Lauren hinter sich herzerrend.

Sie brüllt dabei kurz auf, da er so ruckartig gezogen hat. Mit weichen Knien trottet sie hinterher, die Hände auf dem Kopf, umd den Zug von den Haaren zu nehmen. Vor dem Bett greift House nach ihren Händen, hält beide Handgelenke hart in seiner grossen hand, während er mit der anderen die Krawatte auszieht. "Sowas machst du nicht nochmal, du Dreckstück!"

Sie spürt das Kribbeln auf der Kopfhaut und wie es sich über den Hals nach unten schleicht. Lauren schaut House ängstlich durch einige Haarsträhnen an. House dreht ihr die Arme auf den Rücken, beugt sie auf die Matratze und fesselt ihre Hände auf den Rücken. Er greift um sie herum und öffnet ihre Hose, während Lauren sich schwach wehrt. Ihr Körper fühlt sich an wie Pudding. Sie zittert leicht, der Schock der Überraschung sitzt noch immer in ihren Knochen.

Sie versucht, sich umzudrehen und ihn anzusehen. Da sie ihm nicht in die Augen sehen kann, wird sie nervös. Sie braucht den Blickkontakt, um die Situation für sich zu bestätigen. Aber House hat kein Interesse daran und presst den Stock quer über ihren Nacken, damit sie still hält. Mit der anderen Hand zerrt er ihre Hose bis zu den Knöcheln herunter - eine ausreichende Fessel, findet er. Dann dreht er sie um und stößt sie so fest er kann auf's Bett.

Lauren kann kaum atmen. Sie kann seine Augen nicht sehen! „Ich.. Greg..", sagt sie verunsichert, ihre Stimme zittert ein wenig.

"Halts Maul, Schlampe!", herrscht er sie an. House zieht den Gürtel aus der Hose. Es war ein fieses Teil, er mochte ihn nicht, weil er sich so grob anfasste. Harte, unbarmherzige Rohhaut. Sie würde ihn lieben, diesen Gürtel!

/Oh Gott./ Sie spürt die Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen, aber die Hitze der Angst an ihrem restlichen Körper überwiegt im Moment. Sie schaut House mit grossen augen an, kann jedoch immer noch nicht in seinen Augen lesen.

"Du bist echt das Letzte, du erbärmliche Schottenfotze!" House muss sich auf die Zunge beissen. Sie Worte kommen ihm lächerlich vor!

Lauren holt luft, kriegt jedoch keinen Ton heraus. Sie atmet stossend aus, verkrampft sich etwas. Sie liegt beschissen, findet House. Er packt Lauren unter den Achseln und wuchtet sie herum, bis sie nah an der Bettkante liegt, parallel dazu. So wird er besser treffen können. Er lässt den Gürtel auf ihren flachen Bauch fallen und zieht sein Hemd aus.

Sie zittert nun am ganzen Körper, das hört man auch in ihrer Stimme. „Greg.. Warte…"

House ist nackt unter dem Hemd, aber das wird sie nicht lange geniessen können. Er ignoriert ihre Worte. "Maul halten."

„Bitte, warte doch…"

House wirft ihr das Hemd übers Gesicht und nimmt den Gürtel wieder auf.

Lauren dreht den Kopf hin und her, sie versucht das Hemd irgendwie vom Gesicht zu bekommen. Dafür er sollte er ihr ins Gesicht schlagen aber... Das kann er nicht. Alles in ihm schreit auf. Es braucht alle Willensstärke und es wird kein harter Schlag. Er tut es. "Halt still, du Sau!" Er betet zu wem auch immer, dass sie nicht ihr Wort vergisst oder er ihr solche Angst macht, dass sie nicht kapiert, dass es ein Spiel ist!

„Nicht.. Warte!" Die Stimme ist angstgefärbt.

House drischt den gürtel mit aller Kraft auf die leere Matratze. "Maul halten!" Sie soll spüren, wie stark er ist, ohne dass er dabei Schaden anrichtet. Sie soll ahnen, was er alles tun könnte... Tun würde...

Die Frau schreckt auf, friert ein und atmt laut. Ganz leise, in der Hoffnung, er würde es durchgehen lassen, sagt sie: „Bitte nicht.. Warte…"

House schlägt auf ihre Schienbeine. Es entsteht ein wütender, roter Striemen.

Lauren zieht die Beine an. Sie verzerrt das Gesicht. Noch spürt sie kein Brennen. „Bitte warte doch…"

Verdammt, wie kriegt er sie still? Oh ja! House hinkt in die Küche, holt ein einfaches Messer aus dem Besteck. Sie würde nicht beurteilen können, ob es eine scharfe Klinge war oder nicht - kaum jemand konnte das. Er drückt das stumpfe Gerät gegen ihre Kehle. "Wenn hier nicht sofort Ruhe ist, kiregt du einen Luftröhrenschnitt. Dann IST hier Ruhe. KLAR?" Seine Stimme vibriert vor Zorn. Er IST wütend. Sie wollte sich umbringen, verdammt! Unter dem Hemd reisst die Frau die Augen auf und hält die Luft an.

"Wirst sehen, was du davon hast, jedem Psychopathen hinterherzulaufen, du Hure." House zieht den rauen Gürtel über ihre Brustwarzen.

Lauren atmet schnell aus und wieder ein, verzieht wieder das Gesicht. die wenigen Tränen suchen ihren Weg. /Er hat mich Hure genannt…/ Ihre Lippen zittern ein wenig.

Versuchsweise landet House einen leichten Schlag auf ihrem Bauch. Er hat mehr als genug Erfahrung mit Schlägereien, aber einen Gürtel hat er noch nie verwenden müssen und weiß nicht so recht, wie weit er gehen kann. "Biliges Drecksstück!"

Wieder zuckt Lauren zusammen. Sie hat ihre Stimme verloren. Eine Träne läuft stumm herunter. Der Körper brennt, aber ihr ist zugleich kalt.

"Mit dir wars fast zu einfach!" Er mustert die Haut auf ihrem Bauch. schlägt dicht daneben etwas fester zu. Lauren zuckt und verkrampft sich, aber sie unterdrückt jeden Laut. Sie vergisst sogar, zu atmen, merkt dann, wie sich ein Muster vor ihren Augen bildet und atmet dann laut und tief ein. House merkt sich, mit welcher Kraft er eben zugeschlagen hat. Das Muster auf der Haut ist deutlich. Fester sollte er nicht schlagen, sonst könnte es bluten. Er legt Striemen neben Striemen, bis er an den Knöcheln und der Hose ankommt.

Zwischen keuchendem Atem und Schmerzenslauten stößt sie zitternd hervor: "Bitte.. nicht.. Warte!"

Aber er hört nicht auf sie. Wie gewünscht, ignoriert er ihr Flehen. House zerrt ihren Slip hinunter bis zu den Knöcheln, dann zieht er ihr beides aus. Lauren presst die Beine zusammen und zieht sie an, während sie jeden laut unterdrückt.

„Beine breit!"

„Bitte…", flüstert sie leise und zitternd. Sein Stock stößt sie an. "Los!"

Die Frau rührt sich nicht und hält die Luft an.

"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich mein Ding in dieses Dreckloch stecken will, oder? Los, Beine breit, du Schlampe!"

Bewegungslos liegt Lauren da und weint stumm. House macht einen Schritt zu ihrem Kopf, seine Hand legt sich um Laurens Hals und drückt leicht zu. Er fühlt ihren Puls - sehr schnell, sehr hart, aber nicht bedrohlich. Gut. Er drückt fester. "Tu, was man dir sagt!"

Lauren schnappt nach Luft, merkt aber dann, dass sie noch genug bekommt. Erst jetzt spreizt sie die Beine sehr zögerlich und nicht sehr weit.

"Mehr!" Er drückt noch ein wenig fester zu. House fühlt, welche Macht er im Moment über sie hat - es ist berauschend!

Lauren spürt das Pochen ihres eigenen Herzens an seiner Hand. Sie sieht kurz ein komisches Muster hinter den geschlossenen Lidern und spreizt dann die Beine.

"Gut..." Er schnurrt es beinahe. Seine Hand gleitet vom Hals, streichelt ihre rechte Brust… Lauren atmet laut und erleichtert; die Angst kehrt wieder zurück und sie versucht ihre Beine wieder zusammenzudrücken, aber irgendetwas hindert sie daran. Ihre Entspannung wird sofort mit einem bösen Zwicken in die Brustwarze bestraft. Sie zuckt zusammen und versucht seiner Berührung auszuweichen. Dabei drückt sie die Beine nun reflexartig wieder zusammen.

House schlägt in schneller Folge mehrfach auf ihre Beine, nicht ganz so fest wie vorher, aber die Haut ist sicher vom ersten Durchgang sensibilisiert, denkt sich House. Dann greift er das Bein zur Kante hin und zerrt es so weit, dass der Unterschenkel herunterhängt, stellt seine Beine links und rechts davon als Blocker. "Glaubst du wirklich, du hättest eine Chance gegen mich?"

Sie unterdrückt wieder jeden Laut, beißt die Zähne zusammen und atmet dann laut aus. „Warte doch.. Bitte…!" Sie redet leise, doch es drängt nicht mehr so wie am Anfang. House lässt seinen Stock an der Innenseite des anderen Beines nach oben gleiten. Er hat den Gummifuß abgemacht und ein Kondom drübergezogen, damit das hier hygienisch blieb.

Lauren spürt etwas kühles und hartes. Auf ihrem warmen Körper jedoch wärmt sich der Gegenstand langsam; sie hat nicht die Kraft, zu überlegen, was es sein könnte. Das Holz gleitet weiter, bis es in der Mitte der feuchten Spalte ankommt. House kippt den Stock in die Waagerechte, streicht durch den Spalt.

„Bitte, warte.. Bitte", stöhnt sie kurz und leise. Sie muss ihm in die Augen gesehen haben, um sich endlich zu entspannen. Aber House drückt und lässt den Stock einen zoll tief in sie eindringen.

Lauren stößt es hervor. „Nein.. bitte nicht."

House zeiht den Stock wieder raus, grabscht sie bei den Schultern und schüttelt sie. "Halt ENDLICH DIE GOTTVERDAMMTE KLAPPE!"

Schluchzend und zitternd am ganzen Körper spürt Lauren wie die Hitze verschwindet; alles ist mit Gänsehaut überzogen.

"Dämliches Stück", knurrt er. Es ist dunkel geworden. Er sieht kaum noch, was er tut. Er knipst eine kleine Nachttischlampe an. Der Schein fällt auf Laurens Schritt und er sieht die glitzernde Feuchtigkeit, sieht den leicht klaffenden Spalt und schluckt hart. Er machte es wohl richtig… Dann nimmt er den Stock wieder, setzt erneut an und führt ihn mit leichtem Druck ein. Bis jetzt lief alles nach Plan, ausser, dass er feststellen muss, dass er die Sache durchaus geießt. Macht WAR berauschend und die Aussicht auf guten Sex dazu - irre Mischung!

Lauren versucht sich zu entziehen, sie krampft sich so weit es geht nach hinten und versucht, die Beine zusammenzupressen. Ihr Atem geht laut.

House klopft auf den Handgriff des Stocks. "Halt still, Hurenstück!"

Lauren zuckt zusammen, stöhnt dann aber leise auf. Mit großer Behutsamkeit führt House den Stock weiter ein, bis er sich sicher ist, die Cervix erreicht zu haben.

Dann hört er auf.

Lässt sie so liegen, betrachtet sie.

Selbst mit dem Muster der Schläge und den Hämatomen seiner Finger auf den Schultern ist sie schön.

Und bereit. Für ihn.

Er könnte sie jetzt nehmen. Aber sie soll warten!

Sehr vorsichtig stöhnt Lauren noch einmal. Die kalten Tränen spürt sie auch hinter den geschlossenen Lidern.

House öffnet seine Hose. Das einzige Geräusch ist sein rascher Atem und das Rascheln von Stoff, während er sich auszieht. Auf den nächsten Schachzug ist er stolz. Er hat alles genau berechnet. Ausscheidungsrate, zeitlicher Verlauf, wann er vorher urinieren müsste, um jetzt hier nicht das ganze Bett zu versauen. Nephrologe zu sein hatte endlich mal einen richtigen Vorteil!

Es kostet Überwindung - fast fünfzig Jahre Sauberkeitstraining waren nicht so einfach zu überwinden, aber es klappt! Er pinkelt auf ihre Schamhaare. Geschätzt waren es keine 50 ml. Aber es kam wohl nicht auf die Menge an. Lauren würde wissen, WAS er tat. Darauf kams an! Die warme Flüssigkeit läuft den Spalt herunter; Lauren stöhnt und spreizt die Beine weiter.

"Du bist echt ein Stück Dreck!" House klopft noch ein paar Mal auf das Ende des Gehstocks, bevor er ihn wieder hinauszieht. Laurens Antwort ist ein Stöhnen. Die trockenen Tränenspuren spannen auf ihren Wangen.

"Willst du was Anderes?"

Schluckend antwortet Lauren nicht. Sie fragt sich nun das Gleiche und zieht es vor, zu schweigen.

House lacht böse. "Ja, ein Schwanz ist wie jeder andere und davon hattest du sicher schon Hunderte!"

Sie reisst die Augen auf. Sie zittert und kann das Weinen nicht unterdrücken; Lauren schluchzt, während House sie auf den Bauch rollt. Er klettert auf das Bett und hebt Laurens Hüften an, nach hinten, so dass sie kniet, den Kopf auf der Matratze. "Dann kommen wir mal zur Sache..."

Die schlaff auf dem Bett kauernde Frau weint lauter. Sie schluchzt und unterdrückt dann jedes weitere Geräusch. Stumm weint sie weiter.

House langt wieder nach dem Gürtel, er zielt auf ihren Hintern. Seine Worte sind abgehackt und von Schlägen auf ihren Rücken unterbrochen. "Wenn du…. Sowas… nochmal machst… Dann hack ich dich... in… Stücke… Wenn jemand… dir weh tut… dann... ICH!..." Der letzte Schlag war besonders fest. „Wenn du noch einmal... versuchst dich umzubringen… "

Bei den ersten Schlägen stöhnt Lauren noch, aber bald wird sie lauter. Am Ende brüllt sie bei jedem Schlag auf und wimmert in den Pausen dazwischen. Erholung gibt es keine. Sie verliert beinahe das Gleichgewicht und weint haltlos.

"...dann reiss ich... dich in Stücke, Miststück!" House lässt seiner Wut freien Lauf. Wie hatte sie es wagen können, ihm derartig Angst zu machen?? House ist so in Rage, dass er gar nicht mitbekommt, wie sich die Situation verändert. Er sieht sich zu, sieht, wie Schlag um Schlag auf dem bloßen Hintern landet.

Sein Opfer kreischt fast, sackt dann auf die Seite. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen und einem feuchten Gesicht, völlig verzerrt und ganz blass, schreit sie weinend: „Es tut mir leid, bitte, es tut mir leid!" Sie schnappt nach Luft, schluchzt und stammelt. „Bitte.. Es tut mir leid!"

Lauren schluchzt laut auf, sie kneift die Augen fester zusammen. Sie spürt das Feuer auf dem Hintern, die Decke auf dem Bett reibt auch ohne jeglicher Bewegung wie Schleifpapier auf der Haut. „Bitte.. Vergib mir..!" Sie weint bitterlich. „Bitte.. vergib…" Lauren hat völlig die Fassung verloren.

Und dann, als ob ein überspannter Gummi endlich zerreißt, ist House vierzig Jahre jünger. Er friert ein, seiner Hand entgleitet der Gürtel. Er ist irgendwo - irgend eines der vielen Zimmer, die nie wirklich zu Hause waren. Und er stirbt vor Angst. Mit einem winzigen Wimmern rollt er sich zusammen, kugelt vom Bett und versucht, sich in der Ecke zu verstecken. Sein Herz will zerspringen vor Angst. Sein Vater ist fürchterlich wütend, und niemand ist da, der ihn beschützen könnte. House zittert am ganzen Leib, schweißbedeckt. Er hält die Luft an, versucht, kein Geräusch zu machen, dann findet ER ihn vielleicht nicht.

Die Geräusche hinter ihr realisiert Lauren nicht, sie weint laut weiter; weint fast alles heraus, bis sie einen leisen Aufprall vage wahrnimmt. Sie wimmert leise und hört dann diesen leisen Aufprall: dumpf und laut.


	43. Chapter 43

seine lungen platzen, er muss einfach luft holen

seine Lungen platzen, er muss einfach Luft holen! Mit einem „schluchzen macht Gregory den mund auf, schnappt nach Luft. Lauren versucht durch den Tränenschleier zu sehen und das Geräusch zuzuordnen. Gregory ist schlecht vor Angst, aber wenn er sich übergibt, würde sein Vater nur NOCH wütender werden. das war ihm schon mal passiert... es war fürchterlich erniedrigend gewesen! /nicht. bitte nicht ich kann das... bleib drin!/ er wimmert durch die Nase, wagt nicht, den mund aufzumachen.

In der Ecke sieht Lauren eine dunkle gestalt. Sie blinzelt ein paar Mal die Tränen weg, dann sieht sie ihn, hört ihn wimmern. Was war passiert? Sie hält die Luft an und hievt sich vom Bett. Lauren starrt House schockiert an und spürt wie es ihr kalt wird. Erst im Gesicht, dann der ganze Körper.

Er hört IHN und kauert sich noch tiefer in die Ecke, als ob das helfen würde.

Lauren trottet mit weichen Knien zu ihm, sackt auf den Boden und beginnt zu zittern. Sie will ihn anfassen, rütteln, die Wangen streicheln – aber sie kann nicht. Sie ist gefesselt. Lauren spürt den Widerstand und wird panisch, die ganze Zeit sieht sie House an.

Gregory spannt sich. Die Schritte... ER war ganz nah! Lauren zerrt an der Fesselung, immer fester, immer ungeduldiger. Sie verkrampft ihre Arme, versucht mit aller Kraft, ihre Hände herauszuziehen. Als Gregory aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnimmt, weiß er, dass nur die Flucht ihn retten kann. Er explodiert, rammt IHN und schreit dann auf, als sein rechtes Bein unter der Belastung zusammenklappt. Heißer Schmerz durchzuckt ihn als er fällt. Er liegt auf dem Boden und hält sein rechtes Bein "Bitte nicht..." weint er.

Mit Mühe richtet Lauren sich wieder auf. Hilflos und verzweifelt sieht sie auf den halbnackten Mann, der vor ihr auf dem Boden liegt. Was ging hier vor? Sie spürt, wie sich durch das Zerren und das Herausziehenwollen das Blut staut, aber das kann sie nicht abhalten. Sie sieht seine Angst, seine leicht zitternden Lippen, und hört dann am Ende sein Weinen. Die Haut zieht sich lang und das linke Handgelenk knackt, als Lauren in einer letzten Anstrengung endlich eine Hand frei bekommt. Sie brüllt sehr kurz.

Der Schrei lässt ihn zusammenzucken "bitte, dad...nicht..."

Die Krawatte immer noch am rechten Handgelenk, kriecht die junge Frau schnell zu ihm herüber, fasst ihm an die Wangen und schüttelt ihn dabei ein wenig. House schreit panisch, rollt sich zusammen, versucht, seinen Körper gegen die Tritte zu schirmen. Lauren weint nun panisch, schüttelt ihn weiter. Sie versucht, mit möglichst ruhiger Stimme zu reden: „Greg! Greg, ich bins, Lauren!"

"es tut mir leid..." er fleht, auch wenn er weiß, dass es nichts hilft. Nichts hilft gegen die Wut seines Vaters. "Ich werde brav sein, versprochen!"

„Greg, beruhig dich.. Greg!" sie schüttelt ihn noch einmal. „ich bins.. ganz ruhig Greg.. ich bin es nur." Sie streichelt ihn mit zitternden Händen.

Irgendwas ist anders... sein Vater war nie nett zu ihm. Nur langsam lichtet sich der Schleier, House schluchzt noch immer und ist völlig orientierungslos während die Welten sich schwindelerregend überlagern.

Lauren nimmt ihn in die Arme, streichelt ihn weiter. „Greg, ich bin Lauren." Sie schaut ihn dann wieder an, nimmt seine Hand, drückt sie, streichelt ihn mit der freien Hand weiter. House blinzelt. es ist zu dunkel und der Tränenschleier verwischt seine Sicht. aber der Duft... er kennt diesen Duft... und er verbindet nur Gutes damit. Lauren küsst ihn sanft.

"L...lauren?" wo war er? was war passiert?

„Ja Greg, ich bins!" sie atmet erleichtert auf wenn auch der Schock noch in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen ist.

"Ich... ich... muss kotzen." er versucht, auf die Beine zu kommen, aber Lauren stoppt ihn.

„Nein, ist schon gut, ist schon gut…" sie kriecht an seine Seite und streichelt beruhigend über seinen Rücken.

House kotzt auf den Boden. Sein Magen schein den ganzen Mann ausspucken zu wollen, lange nachdem nichts mehr kommt, würgt er immer noch, während Lauren die ganze Zeit seinen Rücken streichelt. Endlich schnappt House nach Luft und richtet sich auf "tut mir leid..." er schämt sich unendlich für dieses Malheur.

„Nein, ist schon gut, es ist alles ok…" sie streicht weiter apathisch über seinen Rücken. Sie hat noch immer nicht verstanden, was hier gerade passiert war.

House bedeckt sein Gesicht mit den Händen. Er ringt um Fassung. Einerseits ist er froh, dass Lauren da ist - sie beruhigt ihn enorm mit ihrer Wärme, ihrer Stimme, ihrem Streicheln. Andererseits möchte er im Boden versinken wegen dem, was da wohl eben passiert war. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, je ein so heftiges Flashback gehabt zu haben!

„Alles ist gut, Greg, ganz ruhig…" Lauren küsst ihn dort, wo sie am besten herankam, auf die Schulter.

"Oh gott... es... es war so real..." flüstert er hinter vorgehaltenen Händen. "es tut mir leid..."

„Alles ist gut, es war nicht wirklich. Es wird nie mehr so sein." Sie umarmt House und fährt mit den Händen durch sein schweißnasses Haar bevor sie ihn auf die Stirn küsst. "Es ist alles gut. es wird nie mehr passieren, Greg." House umarmt sie, klammert sich an Lauren wie ein ertrinkender. Er weint. Aber diesmal ist es nicht eine geöffnete Tür, wie sonst. Diesmal ist es jahrzehnte alter Schmerz, der sich endlich den Weg bahnt, nicht mehr aufzuhalten ist wie eine aufgeplatzte Pestbeule.

Ihre sanfte Stimme flüstert in sein Ohr „alles ist gut."

House schüttelt den Kopf. Nichts war gut. Was eben passiert war - das war überhaupt nicht gut! Er wollte diesen Schmerz nicht fühlen! Wollte es endlich hinter sich lassen und vergessen.

„Es wird alles gut.. lass es raus, Greg." Lauren umarmt ihn so fest wie sie nur kann.

House kämpft um seine Fassung. Kontrollfreak der er ist, kann und will er sich das hier nicht erlauben. Nach einigen Minuten hat er sich so weit im Griff, dass er nur noch sehr heftig atmet. Geborgen in der Umarmung seiner Geliebten, die noch immer auf eine Reaktion wartet.

Dann endlich zieht House seine Nase geräuschvoll hoch und richtet sich etwas auf. Er löst die Umklammerung und sieht Lauren aus glasigen, geröteten Augen an "hilf mir hoch." Sie steht auf und reicht ihm beide Hände. House lässt sich hochziehen und stützt sich schwer auf sie, um zum bett zu kommen.

„Schlaf jetzt ein bisschen."

"Hast du was zu Trinken da?"

„ja, warte, ich hol dir eine Flasche Wasser."

"Was? Ich will mich nicht waschen, ich will was trinken!"

Lauren schaut ihn verständnislos an bevor sie zügig in die Küche geht. Sie umgeht dabei die Spuren, die er auf dem Boden hinterlassen hat. Mit einer Flasche Wasser kommt Lauren zurück und reicht sie ihm. House ignoriert sie. Statt dessen kriecht er zum anderen Ende des Bettes und wühlt in seiner Hose, zieht das Pillendöschen heraus während Lauren immer noch wartend mit der Wasserflasche dasteht.

House nimmt vier Stück heraus und wirft sie ein, DANN langt er nach der Flasche. Er spült die Pillen herunter und hofft, dass sie drin bleiben. House schließt die Augen, als die Pillen seine Kehle herunterrutschen. Hoffentlich wirkten sie bald! Er will nur weg aus dieser Situation, entkommen, vergessen – und wenn das nicht geht, wenigstens dämpfen.

Laurens sanfte Hand legt sich auf seine „Brauchst du noch etwas?"

"Wie wär's mit einem Drink?"

„Du hast eben vier Pillen genommen…"

"Ach was?"

Verständnislos sieht Lauren House an, schüttelt den Kopf und runzelt die Stirn

House rollt genervt die Augen und langt nach seinem Stock, der noch auf dem Bett liegt. Dann steht er auf. Bis in die Küche schafft er es so oder so. Lauren blickt ihm ratlos hinterher. Dann geht sie ins Bad, holt einen Eimer, füllt ihn mit Wasser und sucht nach einem Mop.

In der Zwischenzeit findet House was er sucht und kommt mit der Pulle in der Hand zurück, nachdem er direkt in der Küche schon einen guten Schluck genommen hatte. Lauren ist mit Aufwischen fertig und trocknet mit einem Tuch nach.

House schaut auf die am Boden kniende Frau "Ähm..." er lässt sich aufs Bett plumpsen, betrachtet die vielen Striemen auf ihrem Körper. Himmel, hatte er das wirklich getan? Ja... "War's denn OK? ich mein, bis... bis ich..."

Verwundert sieht Lauren ihn an. Sie lächelt, steht auf und bringt das Tuch weg. Ah, die Pillen wirken, denkt House . Gut. der Whiskey ist eine heiße Kugel in seinem Magen. Das wird gleich gut knallen, hofft er. Laurens Reaktion irritiert ihn. Wenn es das Risiko nicht wert gewesen war… sie kommt zurück und setzt sich zu ihm. House greift mit der freien Hand nach ihr. Er will sie nah bei sich haben.

Sie lächelt ihn an. „Es war nicht OK. Es war wunderschön"

Der Schreck des ersten Satzes verwandelt sich in so etwas wie Stolz und er grinst etwas dämlich in den aufsteigenden Rausch.

„Du hast mir.. aber am Anfang.. wirklich unglaubliche Angst gemacht."

"Wolltest du doch, oder?" House nimmt noch einen guten Schluck.

„Ja. Aber die hatte ich auch noch währenddessen. Ich konnte Dir nicht in die Augen sehen, ich konnte nicht sehen, ob Du.. also…" sie schluckt kurz „Aber die Angst war dann auch weg. Bevor Du…" Lauren sieht House ernst an.

"Du hast wirklich gedacht, ich... Gott, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das könnte. Ich mein..." er verliert den Faden. "also... ich... würde dir nie weh tun!"

+hr

Wilson hastet zur Wohnungstür. er hat keine Ahnung, was die sms von House sollte, aber es war sicher nichts Gutes. Er ist froh, dass er vom Schlüsseldienst einen Nachschlüssel verlangt hatte! Er öffnete die Tür "House? Lauren?" seine Stimme ist beherrscht, aber die Angst darin ist deutlich.

House blinzelt Lauren an "Ich halluziniere. Das ist nicht gut..."

Lauren starrt House an. Sie bekommt gerade stumm den zweiten großen Schreck des Abends!

Wilson checkt das Wohnzimmer, sieht die Jacke auf dem Boden. "House? Lauren?!" Die Küche ist klein und leer, weiter! Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer ist nur angelehnt, es scheint der einzige Raum zu sein, in dem Licht brennt… Es ist alles gespenstisch still. Wilson fürchtet das Schlimmste.

Lauren schaut House mit großen Augen an, dann setzt sie sich schnell hinter ihn – sie hat nichts an und… Wilson! Was machte Wilson hier? Und wieso hatte er einen Schlüssel?

House prüft seine Vitalfunktionen. Er sollte keine Halluzinationen haben! nicht bei so bisschen Stoff

Wilson reißt die Tür auf und starrt fassungslos die beiden an.

"Hey Schatz!" House grinst während Lauren, immer noch stumm vor Schreck, Wilson anstarrt.

Wilson macht den Mund auf. Macht ihn wieder zu. Wieder auf "Was... was soll das hier werden? Du holst mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett mit ner Alarmmeldung und ... ihr vögelt hier lustig rum? das ist nicht witzig, House!"

Ganz, ganz langsam geht House ein Licht auf... "Schon so spät?"

Lauren beugt sich vor, um House anzusehen. „du hast ihn gerufen?"

Wilson starrt Lauren an. Sie sieht aus wie ein Leuchtturm! House ist offensichtlich hinüber. Wilson sieht die Flasche und marschiert zu den beiden rüber. Er ist wirklich wütend!

House schielt zu Lauren "Ähm... ich hatt... bisschen Angst... glaub ich."

Wilson zerrt die Decke über beide und entwindet House die Flasche. "Was soll das hier werden, verdammt? Bin ich euer Pausenclown, ja?" er steht vor den beiden, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt

Lauren nimmt die Decke und wickelt sich eilig ein. „Ich wusste davon nichts! ich weiß auch nicht, was er damit wollte" sie steht auf und schaut Wilson entschuldigend an.

Wilson sieht die Hämatome, erinnert sich an den Anblick eben und reißt ihr die Decke weg. Er starrt auf die Striemen. Er sieht nicht die nackte Frau. Alles was er sieht ist… Wilson ist völlig schockiert. Man schlägt doch keine Frauen!

Erschrocken greift Lauren wieder nach der Decke. „Was soll das??" Sie zerrt die Decke zurecht und klammert sich daran fest.

Wilson zeigt auf sie "Ja, was zur Hölle soll das? War... war ER das?"

House hat deutliche Probleme, der Konversation zu folgen. Er versteht, dass Wilson wegen irgendwas wütend ist, aber warum ist ihm nicht klar. Ist auch egal…

Die Frau schaut zu House, dann wieder zu Wilson bevor sie leise sagt „Im Einverständnis."

"Lieber Gott, der ist doch völlig weg! Spinnst du? kann man euch nicht mal fünf Minuten alleine lassen?" Wilson rauft sich die Haare, stellt dabei fest, dass er noch die Flasche in der Hand hat und gönnt sich einen Schluck. "House?! Was hast du genommen?"

„Er hat.. vier Pillen genommen. Vorhin." beantwortet Lauren die Frage für ihren zugedröhnten Freund. „mit vorhin meine ich danach…"

"Dann war's wohl nicht so toll." Wilsons Wut verpufft. Er ist nur noch müde. "Ich kann mich wirklich selbst verarschen, ja? Dafür brauche ich euch nicht."

Lauren wird jetzt ihrerseits wütend. Genervt sagt sie „ich wusste davon nichts, klar?" Sie holt Luft und sieht kurz zu House, der nicht einmal mehr versucht, dem Gespräch zu lauschen. „Tut mir leid. Ich wusste davon nichts. Ich werde ihn fragen, was das sollte, wenn er wieder klar ist."

"Ja. Sag ihm, er kann sich einen anderen Babysitter suchen. Viel Spaß noch." Wilson schmeißt den Schlüssel aufs Bett und geht. Er hat langsam die Nase voll. Will House ihm vorführen, was für ein Hengst er doch ist oder was? Himmelnochmal! Im Wohnzimmer stellt er den Schnaps ab und macht die Wohnungstür leise hinter sich zu.

+hr

Wilson steigt in seinen wagen und fährt zurück zum Hotel. Die Ampeln und Straßenlampen haben regenbogen-bunte Coronen, aber er ist sich nicht sicher, ob es einfach seine übermüdeten Augen sind oder vielleicht eine Aura.

Dann, als er die Hotellobby betritt ist es, als ob ihm jemand eine schartige Lanze durch die rechte Hemisphäre rammt und wieder herauszieht. Er bleibt kurz stehen, atmet durch den Schmerz und beeilt sich dann, in sein Zimmer zu kommen. Im Aufzug setzen die Sehstörungen ein, seine rechte Schädelhälfte pulst in klammerartigem Schmerz – Sein Auge scheint platzen zu wollen. Alles ist zu hell, zu laut…

Er hat nur Aspirin da. IN letzter Zeit hatte er nicht viele Migräneanfälle gehabe und war nächlässig geworden, was seine Medikamente betraf. Er wirft vier Aspirin ein und spült mit einem Glas Wasser nach. Wilson hofft, dass die Übelkeit erst kommt, wenn sein Körper etwas von dem Schmerzmittel resorbiert hat – falls sein Gastrointestinaltrakt noch funktioniert.

Wilson schafft es gerade noch, das ‚nicht stören' Schild hinauszuhängen, dann legt er sich ins Bett und hofft auf Schlaf.


	44. Chapter 44

Als Wilson gegangen ist, wendet Lauren sich House zu

Als Wilson gegangen ist, wendet Lauren sich House zu. „Was sollte das?"

"Hmmmm?" House glotzt wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Aller Schmerz ist vergessen. Er ist rundum in weiche Watte gepackt. Warme, weiche Watte... "Was sollte was?"

„Warum hast du ihn gerufen? Und vor allem, wann?"

"Entgleisung... Inter... Intervention." Er konzentriert sich voll auf die zwei Worte. "Ich... will nicht wie... wie mein Alter sein... War... nich sicher, ob's nich ent... ent...entgleist."

Lange starrt Lauren ihn an, dann setzt sie sich hin und atmet laut aus. Sie nimmt ihn in die Arme.

"Ich willll nich so'n Arsch sein... Wilson passt doch immer auf mich auf."

Sie küsst ihn nochmal. "Schlaf jetzt."

"Bleib bei mir."

„Ja, ich bin da. Ich hol noch Wasser."

"OK."

Lauren steht auf und geht in die Küche, wo sie ein Glas Wasser trinkt. Dann geht sie ins Bad. Vor den Spiegel und schaut sich ihren Körper an. Sie seufzt, denn sie weiß, dass es am nächsten Tag so richtig schmerzen wird. Sie dreht sich um und verrenkt sich den Hals, um ihre Rückseite zu begutachten. Schon der Anblick schmerzt! Alleine das Wissen um das Aussehen ihres Hinterns!

Während sie sich im Spiegel betrachtet, lässt Lauren das Geschehene nocheinmal passieren. Dass Wilson sie GENAU SO gesehen hatte! Sie schämt sich etwas und ist froh, dass er ihren Rücken nicht auch noch gesehen hatte. Dann geht sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Lauren legt sich an Houses Seite und deckt beide zu, löscht das Licht. House wickelt sich um sie, kann gar nicht nah genug heran und Lauren küsst ihn träge. "Ist der Brand weg? Hab ich... das Feuer ausgemacht?"

Sie weiß nicht recht, was sie antworten soll. Er hat ihn nicht ausgemacht. Er hat ihn für einen Augenblick sogar mehr entfacht. Daher tut sie so, als ob sie es nicht mehr mitbekommen hat und eingeschlafen ist. House lauscht noch einen Moment, bis er sicher ist, dass sie schläft. Dann nuschelt er in ihre Haare. "Ich liebe dich so sehr... aber... Das ist nicht gut für mich... Ich kriege nix auf die Reihe... ER hat recht..." Er badet in ihrer Wärme und döst weg, überzeugt, dass auch sie irgendwann von ihm die Schnauze voll haben wird, so wie alle.

Währenddessen denkt Lauren über das Gesagte nach; sie erinnert sich an ihn, wie er sie vorhin angeschaut hatte. Die Angst in seinen Augen. Ihre Kehle schnürt sich zu, eine Träne läuft stumm aus ihren Augen, dann schläft auch Lauren ein.

+hr

Am nächsten Tag erwacht Lauren in fast der gleichen Position, in der sie eingeschlafen ist. Um auf die Uhr zu sehen, muss sie sich umdrehen. Die Haut spannt und schmerzt überall und sie keucht kurz mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

Von dem Geräusch erwacht House nun. Wo ist er?

Ihr Körper ist steif und ihre Beine brennen wie Feuer. Ihr Hintern brennt nicht mehr; sie könnte schwören, er sei schon blau. Dass House schon wach ist, kriegt sie erst nicht mit und stöhnt nochmal kurz auf. Versuchsweise macht House ein Auge auf. "Hey, baby..." Seine Finger tasten nach ihrem Körper - Wie geht es ihr?

„Au." Sie versucht, sich nicht zu bewegen. „Hey." Lauren küsst ihn kurz, aber sie ist zu beschäftigt mit dem Schmerz.

"Schlimm?"

„Naja. Noch geht's." Sie entspannt sich etwas und küsst ihn wieder, lange dieses Mal. House stöhnt leise und antwortet auf den Kuss. Er versucht dabei, sie nicht zu berühren, was unmöglich ist. Und so gibt Lauren beim Küssen einige Schmerzenlaute an seinen Mund. Ihre Hand streicht ihm über die Brust; sein Körper reagiert sofort auf seine Geliebte, wacht sehr schnell ganz und gar auf und er wühlt in ihren Haaren.

„Wann musst du los?"

"Scheißegal. Ich komm immer zu spät."

Lauren fässt provokant über seinen Schritt und House bockt in ihre Hand – es ist viel zu lange her! "Moment..." Er bewegt sich leicht, "muss pissen."

Lauren rollt sich auf die andere Seite und versucht aufzustehen. Sie stellt fest, dass es je langsamer sie sich bewegt, umso stärker schmerzt. House schwingt die Beine aus dem Bett und geht vorsichtig ins Bad - bloss nicht anstossen mit der Latte...

Lauren folgt ihm recht flott und schaut mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf Houses Rücken. Das Klo kann er vergessen, denkt er. Trifft er nicht. House sieht sich um... Waschbecken! Prima Höhe. Das geht. Er hinkt hin, zielt abwärts. "Es gibt keine Wiederholung!", ruft er. Aber Lauren steht bereits in der Tür und beobachtet ihn.

„Waschbecken?" Sie grinst House an.

"Latte." Er lässt laufen und stöhnt wohlig. Selbstbelohnende Handlungen waren… selbstbelohnend.

Lauren stellt sich neben ihn und greift ihm an den Hintern, während sie ihn ansieht. House erwidert den Blick mit einem dämlich glücklichen Grinsen. Er dreht das Wasser auf, abschütteln. Fertig. Eilig!

„Kondom?"

"Berge in der Jeans! Los! Sonst platze ich!" House hinkt zum Bett und legt sich hin. Er betrachtet sie mit leiser Sorge. /Sieht übel aus, der Hintern!/ House sieht zu, wie Lauren sich vorsichtig bewegt und seine Hose durchsucht.

"Mach schon!" House lässt seine Hand langsam an seinem Ding auf und abgleiten. Die Bemerkung bringt ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick ein. Dennoch steigt Lauren vorsichtig aufs Bett, beugt sich über ihn und küsst ihn.

House greift nach ihren Brüsten - da hat er sie zum Glück kaum berührt! Lauren rutscht auf seinem Körper aufwärts und setzt sich auf sene Brust. Sie verzerrt vor Schmerz das Gesicht, weil ihr Po an seinem körper reibt. Dann fährt Lauren mit einer Hand von ihrem Hals bis zum Bauch hinab, von da aus sehr langsam weiter. Sie lässt House nicht aus den Augen.

Houses Augen brennen sich in ihre. Er schluckt. "Bitte..." Aber sie lächelt nur und streicht träge über die Scheide, beobachte ihn dabei unverwandt. House flucht leise, seine Augen fallen fast aus seinem Kopf, als Lauren einen Finger einführt und dabei vor Lust ihre Augen schliesst.

Diesmal muss nicht nur House betteln, um endlich zu bekommen, was er begehrt, Lauren leidet unter den Nachwirkungen des entgleisten Spiels. Zumindest für sie ist der Akt mit Schmerz verbrämt. Als House ihren Höhepunkt spürt, geniesst er, dass er sie kommen lassen kann! Dass er kann, was noch keiner vor ihm für sie getan hat. Das Wissen erfüllt ihn mit Stolz und auch das warme, wuschige Gefühl im Bauch ist wieder da.

Lauren atmet nur tief ein und aus. Sie rollt sich schnell wie möglich von ihm herunter und fasst direkt - auf dem Bauch liegend - auf ihren Hintern. Ohne die Hände zu bewegen und Reibung zu erzeugen. Er kribbelt, so stark, dass sie sich nicht mehr sicher ist, ob sie ihn überhaupt noch kribbeln spürt! Laut ins Kissen atmend dreht Lauren ihren Kopf zu Houses Seite und fängt ihren Atem wieder. Sie legt ihre hände an ihre Seiten, während House das Kondom zuknotet und neben das Bett fallen lässt. Er lächelt Lauren träge an.

Mit einem gequälten Lächeln sieht sie ihn an. „Wie lange dauert es, bis ich wieder sitzen kann?"

"Zwei Tage." House sieht sie an. Was beschwert sie sich? "Geniesse es besser. Ich muss los. Sonst kriege ich Straf-Ambulanzstunden aufgebrummt." House sieht Laurens traurigen Blick. "Was?"

„Kommst du heute Abend?"

"Nein. Du kommst zu mir. Steve muss aus dem Käfig. Er dreht noch durch. Lust auf einen Dreier mit Ratte?"

Lächelnd erwidert Lauren. „Ich denke, Jimmy darf nur zusehen?" House lacht sich scheckig. Er duscht im Schnellgang und ist bald abfahrbereit. Er küsst Lauren noch mal und macht sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Ihm graust es davor, Wilson zu treffen!

+hr

Lauren hat es sich auf ihrem Sofa so bequem gemacht, wie das mit einer blauen Rückseite eben so geht. Sie greift nach ihrem Handy und wählt Wilsons Nummer. Ihr Blick schweift aus dem Fenster.

Wilson hat sich krank gemeldet. Er hat eine mörderische Migräne und liegt leidend in seinem Hotelbett. Der Lärm seines Handys ist unerträglich. Wilson stöhnt gequält auf und tastet im Dunkeln blind nach dem Folterinstrument. "Was?", flüstert er genervt. Können sie ihn nicht einfach in Frieden sterben lassen?

Die fröhlich ausgedachte Begrüssung erstirbt - war umsonst, stattdessen sagt sie leise: „Oh, hey.. Tut mir leid…" Sie wartet auf eine Reaktion und überlegt, ob sie nicht einfach auflegen soll. Das war so ungewohnt, dass er so schlecht drauf war. Sie will nicht wissen, was los ist! Wilson hält das Telefon zwanzig Zentimeter vom Ohr weg. "Ich sterbe... Bring mir Myospasmal." Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob es Cuddy ist? Er hofft darauf! Ohne Rezept kein Benzodiazepin...

„Ähm, ich bins, Lauren… Was hast du?"

"Migräne…"

„Oh.. Tut mir leid…" Sie schweigt kurz, wirft dann hinterher: „Ja dann.. Also dann gute Besserung."

"Bring mir Myospasmal!" Er möchte tot sein! Er hat die halbe Nacht über der Kloschüssel gekauert.

Lauren schweigt und denkt nach. „Wohin denn?"

"Hotel..." Himmel, konnte sie nicht House fragen? Musste er hier den Unterhalter spielen? Wilson beendet das Gespräch. Es ist zu unerträglich!


	45. Chapter 45

Eine junge Frau läuft zielstrebig durch das PPTH

Eine junge Frau läuft zielstrebig durch das PPTH. Sie hat den Blick auf den Boden geheftet, in der Hoffnung, sich etwas verstecken zu können. Lauren hat keine Ahnung, ob House es nicht geheimhalten will oder sowas. Vielleicht schadet es ihm ja in irgendeiner Art und Weise oder, oder, oder. Sie haben nie darüber gesprochen. Nach langer Zeit der Begutachtung des Bodens steht sie irgendwo und hat sich verlaufen. Lauren sucht nach der Ausschilderung und geht noch ein Stück weiter, bis sie das Büro von Weitem erkennt. Sie steuert direkt darauf zu. Wie hiess das Zeug? Irgendwas mit M. Oder S? Nicht, dass Jimmy noch die Pille kriegt! Vorsichtig schaut sie durch das Glas hinein, sieht House aber nicht. Als sie weitergehen will, erhascht sie einen Blick in den Nachbarraum und dort steht House an einem Whiteboard, als würde er dozieren. Sein genervter Gesichtsaudruck ist unübersehbar. Lauren fragt sich, ob man einfach reingehen kann.. Wie war das nochmal? Klopft man an Glastüren an? Oder bleibt sie draussen stehen und hofft, dass er sie bemerkt? Als eine Schwester hinter ihr vorbeigeht, hat Lauren auf einmal das Gefühl, schon seit Ewigkeiten auf dem Gang zu stehen. Sie gibt sich einen mentalen Tritt in den Hintern und platzt in die Diagnose hinein.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung", sagt sie zu seinen Welpen und dreht sich dann zu House.

Der hält mitten im Satz inne. "Ähm..." Er deutet in sein Büro. Die drei Schergen starren Lauren an. "Haben Sie nicht verstanden, was ich will? Los, machen Sie die Scheiss-Tests! Sie werden nicht für's Rumhocken und Kaffetrinken bezahlt! Husch-husch." Er macht seine Bürotür auf und lässt Lauren eintreten.

"Was ist? Brauchst du doch ein Schmerzmittel?" House starrt seinen Welpen hinterher, die draussen kurz herumlungern, um in sein Büro zu spannen. Erst als die weg sind, erlaubt er sich ein Lächeln.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich störe.. Jimmy gehts nicht gut. Er braucht was gegen Migräne."

"Hey, das hier ist kein Sperrgebiet. Migräne? Soll sich nicht so anstellen."

„Er hat einfach aufgelegt, als ich mit ihm telefoniert habe.. Also er sagte.. Das Zeug fängt an mit.. Ich weiss nicht. S. Oder M?"

"Schmerzen hat er wohl schon genug oder soll ich ihm eine Reitgerte auf Rezept geben? Myospasmal? War's das?"

Laurens Gesicht hellt sich auf. „Ja, ja genau! Das wars!"

"Dann hat's ihn ja wirklich übel erwischt." Derartige Anfälle hatte Wilson nur sehr selten. House schreibt ein Rezept aus über Tetrazepam-Zäpfchen. Wilson wäre kaum in der Lage für eine Selbstinjektion und Lauren kann und darf das nicht – dann sind Zäpfchen die besete Alternative, auch wenn Wilson es hassen würde. Dazu gab er Lauren eine ‚Einkaufsliste': Ibuprofen, Oralpädon und Paspertin. „Wenn es ihn so erwischt hat, ist er sicher dehydriert. Gib ihm das Zäpfchen. Dann Paspertin, nach fünf Minuten Oralpädon – nach Anleitung aufgelöst – und das Schmerzmittel. Kriegst Du das hin?" Verdattert betrachtet Lauren den Zettel und das Rezept und blickt dann wieder House an. „Ähm, ja."

"Hier, das sollte reichen." Er gibt ihr zwei Zwanziger. "Unten in der Apotheke kriegst du alles."

„Ja, ist gut. Danke. Wo ist die denn genau?"

"Warte." Er nimmt ihr den Zettel weg und notiert seine Anweisungen darauf. "Ich bring dich hin. Komm." Er begleitet Lauren zum Aufzug. "Hat er dich angerufen?"

„Nein, ich ihn."

"Oh." Die Tür geht auf. "Wenn ich mal 'nen Onkologen brauch', ist er nicht da. Typisch. Krieg ich wieder zweitklassige Diagnosen." House WEISS, dass Wilson mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit Migräne hat wegen letzter Nacht. Aber er hat nicht wirklich Schuldgefühle deswegen. Er braucht Wilson HIER!

„Ach, du brauchst Jimmy doch immer", kontert Lauren. Dann fügt sie sehr leise hinzu: „Gestern Nacht zum Beispiel."

House hält ihr den Mund zu, denn er will das nicht im Aufzug elaborieren! "Das war ein Notnagel. Und wie sich herausstellte -" Die Tür geht auf und House verlässt den Aufzug mit Lauren und diversen anderen Leuten "- war das gar nicht so völlig dumm gewesen." House steuert auf die Aptotheke zu. "Da." Er will sich schon umdrehen, da fällt ihm ein: "Hast du seine Adresse?"

„Oh, nein."

"Du hast aber studiert, ja?" Er ginst.

Ein völlig ausdrucksloser Blick trifft ihn. „Die Adresse." /Gibts den Studiengang "Hoteladressen"? Wenns den für "Arschlöcher" gibt, dann studiere ich nur für dich, denkt sie sich.

House zückt einen Stift und schreibt die Adresse des Hotels zu den anderen Notitzen. Gibt ihn ihr zurück und wuschelt ihr durch die Haare. "Bis später dann!" Er macht kehrt und hinkt zum Aufzug zurück. Ein paar Schritte verfolgt sie ihn und haut ihm nicht zu sanft auf den Hintern. Dann dreht sie sich um und schaut lächelnd zurück, streckt ihm die Zunge raus.

"Belästigen Sie mich nicht!" House macht einen auf entrüstet und gibt ihr mit dem Stock einen Klaps auf den Hintern, wohlwissend, dass Lauren davon mehr haben wird, als er. Die Schwester am Empfang unterdrückt ein Lachen. Auch wenn Dr. House ein Arsch war, der Arsch den er HATTE, war schon einen Klaps wert!

Lauren unterdrückt jeden Gesichtsausdruck. Sie schaut ihn kurz gespielt böse an, während House breit grinst. Lauren besorgt alles, was House aufgeschreiben hatte vom Apotheker. Er hat House gesehen und findet diese junge Frau klasse, die dem Sack mal eine verpasst hat. Eine Minute später liegen vier Pappschachteln auf dem Tresen. "Macht Achtzehn Fünfunddreißig."

+hr

House schaut ihr nach, ein Lächeln umspielt seinen Mund. Immerhin: Sie hätte sich auch einen Jüngeren suchen können. Sozialkrüppel gab es, wie Sand am Meer!

„Dr. House!" Die Stimme seiner Chefin unterbrach seine Gedanken.

Genervt drehte er sich um. „Dr. Cuddy! Ist Ihnen heute schon jemand in den Ausschnitt gefallen?" Er tat es jedenfalls sofort – es war ein trainierter Reflex und selbstbelohnend obendrein!

Cuddy zeigte wortlos auf ihr Büro und House trabte hinter ihr her. „Ich hab' doch heute noch gar nichts gemacht!", verteidigte er sich vorsichtshalber.

„Um so schlimmer!" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Taille.

„Das sollten Sie nicht tun. Es betont die zunehmende Breite ihrer Hüften."

„Versuchen Sie mal, zur Abwechslung mit dem oberen Kopf zu denken, House! Was war das eben? Wird das jetzt zur Gewohnheit?"

„Was?"

„Die junge Frau!"

„Oh. Hey, das war eine nett gemeinte Retourkutsche. Immerhin hat SIE mich zuerst abgefummelt."

„Dieses Haus hat einen klaren Verhaltenscodex, House. Mit der Unterschrift ihres Arbeitsvertrages haben Sie den akzeptiert. Benehmen Sie sich dementsprechend."

„Jetzt machen Sie mal halblang…"

„Sie können sich nicht mit Patienten einlassen. Wie blöde sind Sie denn?", keifte Cuddy.

"Oh Mann! Ich habe sie zuerst aufgerissen, DANN wurde sie Patientin. Chens Patientin, nicht meine." Er rollte die Augen.

„Das erklärt Einiges", murmelt Cuddy trocken.

„Ach ja?"

„Ja. Sie können die Menschen schon zur Verzweiflung bringen."

House blieb echt die Spucke weg.

„Wie dem auch sei, sehen Sie zu, dass ihr Sexualleben nicht noch mehr Anlass zu Tratsch hier im Hause gibt, klar?"

„Na, immerhin habe ich ja eines. Meine Erfüllung finde ich nicht in den kleinen Kämmerchen von Samenbänken." Damit macht er auf dem Absatz kehrt und lässt Cuddy stehen. Er hinkt zurück in sein Büro, wo er sich die Zeit mit der Lekture der neuesten Ausgabe der ‚Infectuous Quartely' hingibt, bis seine Welpen auftauchen.

„Sie hatten Recht." Chase wirft ihm die Akte schwungvoll auf den Schreibtisch. „Es IST nur eine atypische Virus-Pneumonie."

„Toll! Warum schickt man uns nicht gleich jeden Tag noch zehn Blinddärme?

Cameron sieht verlegen drein.

„Was? Sagen Sie jetzt nicht, Sie haben eine Appendicitis angenommen?" House beugt sich fast drohend vor.

„Nicht ganz. Der Patient war letztes Jahr mit aktuer Appendicitis im General. Als sie ihn aufmachten, war alles o. B. Vor einem viertel Jahr das gleiche Spiel. Jetzt ist er hier mit Verdacht auf aktue Appedicitis."

„Man hat ihm zwei Mal den Appendix entfernt? Wow, DAS ist wirklich interessant: Er regeneriert!" House machte sich lustig über Cameron.

„Natürlich nicht! Er wurde jedes Mal wieder zu gemacht, ohne dass man etwas entfernt hätte. Das hätte eventuell eine Klage nach sich gezogen."

„Also, Leute, wie lautet die Differentialdiagnose für Appendicitis, die keine ist?"

„Für unklare Schmerzen im Bauchraum kommt alles mögliche in Betracht!" Foreman zuckt mit den Schultern. „Oder er ist ein Hypochonder."

„Dann entfernen wir doch einfach das nutzlose Stückchen und er ist geheilt, selbst wenn er nur ´ne Schraube locker hat! Na, wie cool ist das?"

Alle drei Ärzte schnauben verächtlich.

„Haben Sie was Besseres auf Lager?"

„Wenn wir alle Krankheiten auflisten, die mit unscharfen Bauchschmerzen und Loslassschmerz daherkommen, sind wir in einer Woche noch nicht fertig." Chase mault rum.

„Was gibt's denn sonst für Symptome?"

„Keine!"

„Dann schneiden Sie den nutlosen Fetzen raus uns gut!" House wendet sich wieder seiner Lektüre zu. Die Fälle in letzter Zeit sind meist eine Zumutung!

+hr

Wilson hat die halbe Nacht über der Kloschüssel verbracht - als ob die mörderischen Kopfschmerzen nicht genug wären! Gegen halb Elf morgens ist er völlig erschöpft und ärgert sich, dass er nicht mehr Medis da hatte. Das Aspirin half nicht. Klar, der Gastrointestinaltrakt war tot. So eine Scheiße. Er stöhnt, als es an der Tür klopft. Wilson zuckt zusammen. War das der Zimmerservice? Waren die jetzt schon zu blöde, die 'Nicht stören'- Schilder zu lesen? Er zieht sich das Kissen über den Kopf. Aber es klopft wieder. Mit einem Stöhnen quält Wilson sich aus dem Bett. Wenn er eine Waffe hätte... Nein, zu laut... Er öffnet die Tür und blinzelt - selbst der dämmerige Hotelflur ist zu hell. "Oh..." Er macht wortlos kehrt, lässt die Tür offen für Lauren und legt sich wieder hin.

Mit einem Lächeln betrachtet Lauren ihn von oben bis unten, bevor sie die Tür schließt.

Ohne ein Wort und ohne den Blick zu fokussieren, streckt Wilson eine Hand aus. Wenn sie keine Medis hat, bringt er sie um, auf jeden Fall! So laut zu klopfen! Bei seiner Migräne!

Lauren setzt sich wortlos und wühlt in der Tasche nach der vierten Schachtel. Drei legt sie aufs Bett. Dann zieht sie nochmal den Zettel aus der Hosentasche, mustert Wilson dabei. Der versucht, etwas zu erkennen, aber dafür ist es fast zu dunkel.

Sie greift dann nach der ersten Schachtel, öffnet sie und zieht das Papierchen heraus. Sie versucht, zu lesen. Die Augen zusammenkneifend, dreht sie sich um und sucht nach dem Lichtschalter. Legt ihn um und liest. Wilson winselt und legt den Arm über die Augen. Das machte sie doch mit Absicht!

Gewissenhaft geht Lauren alle Beipackzettel durch und liest noch einmal auf der Liste von House nach, was zuerst gegeben werden soll.

"Myospasmal!", flüstert Wilson. In sanfter und leiser Tonlage sagt Lauren: „Zäpfchen. Umdrehen."

"Was?" Er blinzelt sie an. Gott ist das hell!

„Tetrazepam, dann noch drei andere Sachen. Umdrehen."

"Hast du ne Spritze dabei?"

Lauren überlegt, ob sie sowas wie 'Na, immer doch' sagen soll. „Nein." Sie zieht ihre Jacke aus, die in hohem Bogen auf dem Stuhl landet. Dann greift sie nach den Zäpfchen.

"Gib her..." Was hat sie denn vor?

Lauren rührt sich nicht, schaut ihn an und wartet.

"Gib mir bitte das Zeug!" Was steht sie da rum? "Es reicht, wenn du House vermöbelst. Das hier ist ein echter Notfall, gib mir meine Krampflöser!"

„Also als erstes diese komischen Zäpfchen…" Sie schaut nochmal auf den Beipackzettel. Wilson stöhnt. "House, du Arschloch! Gib her! Ich mach das!" Er greift ungeduldig nach ihrer Hand und lässt das Zäpfchen prompt fallen, wie zum Beweis seiner akuten Unfähigkeit.

Lauren runzelt die Stirn, steht wortlos auf und dreht ihn mit viel Kraft auf den Bauch. Sie zupft an den Shorts und gibt ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern, sagt jedoch nichts.

"Mann..." Der Schmerz siegt über die Scham und er hebt seine Hüften etwas an, so dass Lauren den Stoff weit genug herunterziehen kann. Sie drückt ein Zäpfchen aus der Folienverpackung. Sie schaut auf seinen Hintern und sagt sich dann, dass sie das ja flott über die Bühne bringen musste! Ohne weitere Umstände drückt sie das Zäpfchen rein, jedoch so sanft wie möglich. Sie bemüht sich, Wilson beim Eindringen nicht den Fingernagel spüren zu lassen. Wilson unterdrückt einen Laut irgendwo zwischen einem Wimmern und Stöhnen. Seit seiner Kindheit hatte ihm niemand mehr ein Zäpfchen verapsst! Er fühlte sich... erniedrigt. Und... /Nein. Nein, tust du nicht!/ Sein Körper zuckt um ihren Finger, er kann es nicht verhindern. Überrascht blickt Lauren auf seinen Hinterkopf, drückt dann ein wenig tiefer rein, zieht den finger dann schnell heraus und dann seine Shorts so weit wie möglich hoch, ohne dass er sich rührt. Wilson bleibt bewegungslos liegen, also gibt sie ihm noch einen Klaps auf seinen Hintern. Sie lässt ihre Hand kurz auf ihm liegen und sagt dann leise: „Na los, hoch!"

"Ich kann das selbst...", nuschelt er ins Kissen, bewegt sich aber keinen Millimeter. Nach einer Weile rührt Wilson sich und fummelt er an der Hose herum, zieht sie über den Hintern und dann, beim Herumrollen auch über die Front. "Danke." Zum Glück bekam er in diesem Zustand keinen hoch!

Als könnte sie seine Gedanken lesen, schaut Lauren natürlich unweigerlich herunter. Dann schnell wieder in sein Gesicht. Noch bevor sie irgendetwas denken kann, schreit ihr Gewissen! Sie setzt sich wortlos an seine Seite, greift nach der Liste und dann zur nächsten Packung.

"Was sollte das gestern Nacht?" Wilson ist der Meinung, dass er ein Recht auf eine Erklärung hat, und wenn es nur wegen seiner Migräne war!

„Greg sagte, falls was schieflaufen sollte, dann.. solltest du vorbeikommen. Aber wie genau der dich anrufen konnte, weiss ich nicht." Sie wendet sich wieder der Packung zu, öffnet das Fläschchen und dreht sich dann zu ihm.

"Schieflaufen?" Versteht er nicht. Er versteht ja nichteinmal, wie House sowas überhaupt tun konnte. Der Typ war ARZT, verdammt! Er hatte Eide geschworen!

„Also.. ähm..." Sie schweigt – sie weiss nicht, was sie sagen soll. Stattdessen hebt Lauren das Flächschen hoch und schaut Wilson auf den Mund. Sie fragt sich, ob House vielleicht davon ausgegangen war, dass IHM etwas passieren könnte? Sie rattert alle anderen möglichen Begründungen herunter, bevor sie ihre Starre löst und Wilson in die Augen sieht. „Mund auf!"

Wilson gehorcht. House hat die Sachen zusammengetragen, es wird schon alles richtig sein. Während das Medikament auf Wilsons Zunge tropft, denkt Lauren weiter nach. /War das nur eine Ausnahme oder passiert sowas bei ihm regelmässig?, fragt sie sich. Ihr Geist sucht nach dem Auslöser. Zu viele Tropfen später schliesst sie das Fläschchen und greift zur nächsten Packung. Gewissenhaft liest sie wieder kurz und legt dann den Zettel und die Packung weg.

Wilson verzieht das Gesicht. Das Zeug schmeckt eklig. Er fasst ihr Handgelenk. "Danke..." Er ist froh, dass sich überhaupt wer um ihn kümmert. Mit House würde er sich selbst in diesem Zustand jetzt streiten. Mit Lauren mag er nicht streiten, hat er kein Bedrüfnis, es zu tun.

Überrascht blickt Lauren ihn an. "Ich hab zu danken." Reglos sieht sie Wilson an.

Der lacht leise. "Wofür?"

Sie schaut ihn immernoch ernst an und hofft, dass er versteht, was sie meint. Dann geht sie ins kleine Bad, greift nach dem Glas vorm Spiegel, spült es aus und bringt es ihm mit Wasser zurück. Sie reicht Wilson das Glas und setzt sich wieder hin. Langsam wirkt das Zäpfchen. Es ist eine unbezahlbare Erleichterung, dass die Schmerzwellen abebben! Wilson setzt sich langsam auf, nimmt das Glas aus ihrer Hand und riecht misstrauisch daran. Dann trinkt er es in einem Zug aus.

Lauren geht nocheinmal ins Bad, um das Glas aufzufüllen. Sie spürt, dass sich beim Sitzen eine grosse Falte unterm Po auf dem Laken gebildet hat. Der ganze Hintern brennt wieder. Dabei wars bis jetzt gut erträglich gewesen. Sie bewegt sich langsamer und kommt mit einem verzogenem Gesicht raus.

"Ist was? Hab ich daneben gekotzt?"

„Nein..." /Ach, was solls!/ „Mein Hintern brennt nur wie Feuer. Ist nicht schlimm." Die Erinnerung knallt in ihr Bewusstsein. Er hatte ihr die Decke vom Leib gerissen!

"Im Bad ist Aspirin." Zumindest glaubt Wilson, dass noch etwas in der Packung ist.

„Nein, ist schon gut. Und was ist mit dir?"

Was für eine Frage! Er hatte Migräne. "Ich sterbe... Was ist in der vierten Schachtel?"

„Ibuprofen."

"JA! Her damit!"

„Aber... Musst du damit nicht noch etwas warten?"

"Egal. Her damit! Gib mir 750." Wilson streckt fordernd eine Hand aus, aber Lauren schüttelt den Kopf und legt die Packung ausser Reichweite. Greg hatte sich sicherlich bei den Anweisungen etwas gedacht. Statt dessen nötigt sie Wilson das Wasser auf.

"Wofür dankst du mir eigentlich?" Sie steht wirklich darauf, Leute zu quälen, denkt Wilson. Das war nicht nur ein Job, was?

„Für alles", sagt sie leise und sieht dann weg.

"Prima, dann gib mir das Schmerzmittel!"

Lauren seufzt. „Nein. Ein paar Minuten noch."

"Eigentlich wollte ich ja sagen, dass House im Vergleich zu dir eine miserable Krankenschwester ist... Es macht keinen Unterschied. In anderen Präparaten ist Beides kombiniert. Man kann es hintereinander schlucken. Bitte, mir... platzt der Schädel! Er hat sicher schon Risse... Da..." Wilson deutet auf den Bereich, der am Übelsten schmerzt.

Also wirft sie die Packung so unsanft wie möglich auf seine Brust.

Wilson sieht sie sehr erbärmlich an. "Danke!" Er gibt ihr einen feuchten Rehblick.

Lauren packt alles wieder ordentlich zusammen. Sie steht auf und wirft Wilson einen beleidigten Blick zu, bevor sie die Packungen auf den Stuhl legt. Dann stellt sie sich vor das Bett.

Wilson fummelt derweil mit der Schachtel herum, liest die Dosierung und drückt Drei Tabletten heraus. Der Mann wirft sie ein und spült alles mit Wasser herunter. Jetzt konnte er nur noch warten. Er sieht sie fragend an. Wilson greift ungeschickt nach ihr. "Was ist denn?" Bevor Lauren etwas sagen kann, geht sein Telefon los. Auch wenn ganz langsam die Schmerzmittel wirken, so ist der Lärm des Handys immer noch eine Qual. Er will den Anrufer abwürgen, aber seine Ex-Frau fällt über ihn her. „Julie… Ich habe furchtare Kopfschmerzen… Nein… Ich kann jetzt nicht… Das interessiert dich doch sonst auch nicht… Ach so? ...Das ist nicht fair…" Er legt auf und rollt sich von Lauren weg. „Tschüß dann…", flüstert er und zieht die Nase hoch. Seine Ex ist begabt darin, ihn zutiefst zu verletzen.

Lauren starrt Wilson mit offenem Mund an, was er nicht sieht, weil er ihr den Rücken zugekehrt hat. Wie angewurzelt steht sie da und starrt ihn immernoch schockiert an. Sie will etwas sagen, würgt aber nur einen abgehackten Vokal hervor und blinzelt dann ein paar Mal. Sie geht um das Bett herum und setzt sich sehr langsam hin, aus Rücksicht auf ihrer beider Schmerzen. Mit offenem Mund starrt sie ihn immernoch an.

Wilson möchte schmerzfrei sein. Das würde ihm schon reichen. Schlafen, das wäre gut! Er starrt auf die Matratze.

Beim zweiten Ansatz kriegt Lauren dann auch Worte heraus. „Wer.. war denn das?" Wilson muss sich auch räuspern. "Meine Ex." Nach einer Pause fügt er hinzu: "Sie ist nicht zufrieden mit dem Unterhalt."

Lauren starrt ihn immernoch an. Entweder er ist wirklich nicht so nett wie er aussieht und lügt sie dreist an oder er ist wie House nur ohne Schutzschale! Sie ist immer noch total baff von Wilsons Reaktion. „Hast.. du.. Kinder?" Wilson lacht freudlos. "Wann denn? Sie weiß ziemlich gut, wie sie mich treffen kann. Zumindest dafür waren wir lange genug verheiratet. Und nun lässt sie ihren Unmut an mir aus." Er holt tief Luft und wischt sich übers Gesicht. "Tut mir leid, mir geht's wirklich nicht besonders gut, im Moment."

Endlich kriegt Lauren ihren Mund ein wenig zu. Sie holt wieder Luft zum Reden und sagt im ruhigen Ton: „Kopf hoch. Es geht weiter, bis es zu Ende ist. Aber das Ende ist nicht immer gleich das Ende." /Versteht der das?/

"Ich glaube, ich bin nicht breit genug, das zu verstehen. Oder schon zu breit." Er legt seinen Arm über seine Augen um das Licht abzuschrimen und eventuelle Tränen zu verbergen. Das Schlimmste an Julies Worten war, wie nahe sie damit der Wahrheit wirklich kam!

"Das ist alles scheiße..." Hölle, er musste doch mal sein Leben auf die Reihe bekommen!

Lauren streichelt ihn weiter, sie sie dann die Hand auf seinem Arm liegen lässt. „Ich.. kann niemanden wirklich helfen.. Aber wenn du möchtest, kannst du mir ja erzählen." Ihre Hand ist tröstlich und warm. Ohne sich zu bewegen beginnt er langsam: "Sie lachen über House, weißt du? Weil er keine abkriegt... Erstens ist das nicht wahr, und Zweitens... Frag ich mich manchmal, was so toll daran ist. Ich halte es ja eh bei keiner aus. Was hab ich also von all den Frauen?"

Lauren schluckt. „So lange sie keine Kinder von dir haben… Woran lag es denn immer?"

"An mir. An meinem Job. Aber hauptsächlich an mir. Ich... bin nie treu gewesen. Nicht ein Mal!"

Aufmerksam zuhörend versucht Lauren, aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören, ob er weint. Scheint nicht so. Sie nimmt seinen Arm, legt ihn aufs Bett und beobachtet ihn.

Wilson sieht weg. Er IST unglücklich, auch wenn er nicht weint. "Irgendwie - jedesmal dachte ich 'Bingo!' Diesmal! Die ist die Richtige. Aber... ich... weiß nicht. Es hat nie gepasst. Nicht wirklich." Er seuftz tief.

„Wonach suchst du?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung!" Himmel, wenn er das wüsste, wäre er wirklich weiter! "Vielleicht wäre es schon genug, wenn meine Arbeitszeiten kein Problem wären. Und mein etwas verquerer bester Freund akzeptiert würde. Aber der versucht ja nichteinmal, mit irgendwem klar zu kommen!" Sie streicht ihm kurz durchs Haar, nimmt dann die Hand zurück. /Oh mann, ein An-alle-Denker.. Abhängig von seinem besten Freund!/

Wilson sieht sie lange an, schüttelt dann den Kopf. Mann, wenn ER Lauren kennengelernt hätte... Sie kam mit House klar. Das hätte vielleicht geklappt... Stattdessen war er drauf und dran, sich in die Freundin seines Freundes zu vergucken.

Ihr fällt einfach nichts ein, ihr Kopf ist nun wie leergefegt und sie atmet laut aus. Ging es noch verquerer? Ja. Sich in die Freundin des Freundes zu vergucken und sehen zu wollen, wie diesem dem Freund die Hucke vollhaute. Er sollte mal zum Arzt gehen!

Wie so oft weiss Lauren nicht was sie sagen soll. Doch hiermit konnte sie noch nichteinmal was im Ansatz anfangen! Sie blickt ins Leere, sucht nach einem guten Ratschlag und findet keinen.

"Na ja... Ich hoffe mal, meine Stelle als Appendix wird nicht so schnell gekündigt?" Er versucht ein Lächeln, aber er scheitert ziemlich erbärmlich.

„Irgendwie bist du das gar nicht mehr. Du bist schon drin", sagt sie mit einem Lächeln. Sie klopft ihm bemüht distanziert auf den Bauch. Oh ja, wie distanziert.. Wilson runzelt die Stirn. Er war ja wirklich völlig hirntot... Wo drin? Ein Appendix war immer drin...

„Wie gehts deinem Kopf?"

Wilson macht die kleine Bewegung mit den Augen, wenn ihn etwas völlig überrascht, so wie der abrupte Themawechsel. "Besser. Endlich!"

„Das ist gut. Hast du Hunger?"

"Ich habe die ganze Nacht den Porzellangott angebetet und Opfer gebracht." Sein Magen erwacht dank Paspertin und knurrt laut. "Auf dem Tisch liegt eine Karte." Er wedelt in die entsprechende Richtung, aber stattdessen bietet Lauren ihm einen Schokoriegel aus ihrer Handtasche an.

„Hey. Du suchst doch eine Wohnung?"

"Oh. Ja... irgendwie..." Er war nicht gerade mit Eifer dabei, das musste er zugeben. "Das macht nicht wirklich Spaß. Ich... drücke mich ein bisschen darum."

„Böser Junge. Eine Etage unter mir ist was frei. Auch in der selben Etage. Aber da ist jemand gestorben und die kamen erst zwei Wochen später und.. Also…" Sie schweigt kurz. Das erklärt ja wohl alles, oder? „Also unter mir. Die Bude…" Wilson verzieht das Gesicht. "Das muss aber stinken, oder?"

„Nicht mehr. War unangenehm süsslich. Egal."

"Hmmm... Die will wahrscheinlich keiner haben, was? Da könnte man den Preis drücken. Rottes Gewebe bin ich ja gewohnt."

„Welche? Die Bude des Toten oder die tote Bude?"

"Ich bin heute nicht so schnell... Hast du eine Adresse?"

„Ja, ich schreib sie dir auf." Lauren kritzelt sie auf einen Zettel und legt den auf das Bett.

"Das ist... echt lieb von dir!" Endlich nicht mehr dieses Hotel - das wäre schon nett. Mal wieder was kochen können... Vor allem, etwas kochen können UND es später auch noch vorzufinden!

Der Versuch, es sich auf dem Bett bequemer zu machen scheitert, weil jede Bewegung neue Schmerzen verursacht und sie verzieht das Gesicht.

Das entgeht Wilson natürlich nicht. "Brauchst du ein Schmerzmittel?", fragt er hilfsbereit. "Oh, eher nicht, huh?"

Als sie seine Bemerkung endlich versteht, lacht sie. „Du hast gesagt, es wäre nicht gut gewesen. Wenn du wüsstest…"

"Hat er die Kontrolle verloren? War er... Ich meine, er hat nicht übertrieben oder sowas?" So hatten die Beiden nicht ausgesehen, wie sie da beieinander gesessen hatten...

„Nein, hatte er nicht." Sie überlegt, ob sie ihm die Sache erzählen sollte, verzichtet dann. Diesmal hält sie die Klappe.

„Gut." Wilson macht die Augen zu. Sehen ist immer noch anstrengend. Besser, Augen zu! "Ich war bisschen surfen und so. Aber... Naja... Ich fange an, das ein wenig zu verstehen... So, theoretisch... " Er holt Luft.

Lauren runzelt die Stirn, der Mund öffnet sich. „Ähm.. Und?"

"Ich... Versteh das nicht falsch, ja? Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, ein Arzt... Also... Ist das nicht ein Widerspruch?"

„Also.. ähm.. Also das heisst, du willst nicht.. ähm…" Schweigend sieht sie Wilson an und hofft, dass der versteht, was sie meint.

"Doch." Wilson wird rot.

„Und.. Aktiv?"

"Darüber hab ich noch nicht nachgedacht. Gestern Abend... Argh! Mein Leben lang hab' ich gelernt: Man schlägt keine Frauen! Ich prügel mich ja nichteinmal mit Männern. House, gut. Der... Der sucht das. Der provoziert auch mal ne Schlägerei in einer Bar. Aber dass er... Also... Das war schon... heftig. Ich verdaue immer noch die Tatsache, DASS ich das ganze überhaupt... interessant finde. Damit muss ich erstmal klar kommen. Ich schaue in den Spiegel und da sehe ich einen Unbekannten."

„Ach... So schlimm ist das Ganze gar nicht, glaub mir. Das sieht nur so aus. Wenn du das Selbe fühlen würdest und das nachvollziehen könntest, dann gehört das halt zu dir dazu und es ist halt.. normal. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben... Es ist normal für mich. Also.. Er passt ja auf…"

"Ich vermute, gute anatomische Kenntnisse sind sehr von Vorteil." Wilson macht die Augen auf und zwinkert.

Lauren lächelt. „Da hast du doch die besten Vorraussetzungen.." Gespannt wartet sie auf seine Reaktion.

Wilson lacht leise. "Obwohl, ein Gerichtsmediziner wäre NOCH besser!"

„Probiers einfach."

"Eins nach dem Anderen. Ich... ich muss immer erst Alles von allen Seiten beleuchten."

„Du denkst zu viel."

"Oh! Du klingst schon wie House!"

„Selber!"

"Oh nein!"

„Nein, schlimmer!"

"Schlimmer geht nimmer", wehrt Wilson ab.

/Oh ja. Oder würde House Wilsons Ex die Decke vom Leib reissen?/ Bei dem Gedanken schweigt sie und das Grinsen verschwindet langsam von ihrem Gesicht. Wilsons Augen fallen langsam zu. Ohne den Schmerz übermannt ihn Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung.

„Oh, Jimbo ist müde?" Lauren steht auf. Es ist Zeit, ihn alleine zu lassen.

"Hmmm..."

„Na gut. Dann ruh dich mal aus." Sie lächelt, auch wenn er das nicht sehen kann. /Derweil reisse ich mir die Kleider vom Leib.../

"Hmmmm..."

Lauren mustert ihn von oben bis unten, dann schaut sie ihm wieder in das müde Gesicht. Wilson lächelt ein kleines bisschen. Dann geniesst er einfach nur den Frieden. Dunkel... Warm... Schmerzfrei.

Lauren betrachtet den fast schlafenden Mann nochmal von oben bis unten, dann greift sie nach der Decke und deckt ihn vorsichtig zu.


	46. Chapter 46

abends

House hat Lauren seinen Schlüssel gegeben und findes es absolut merkwürdig, an die eigene Tür klopfen zu müssen. Er hat essen mitgebracht. Irgendwas vom Italiener.

Nur sehr langsam steht Lauren auf. Zum Einen wegen der Schmerzen, zum Anderen wegen der gemütlichen Couch und so klopft House nachdrücklicher. Lauren läuft langsam zur Tür, öffnet sie dann mit Schwung und küsst ihn gleich. House küsst sie, etwas überrascht, aber durchaus glücklich. Er hat die Hände voll und kann sie daher nicht umarmen.

„Ich hätte gern was gekocht, wenn du was zum Kochen hättest. Biersuppe ist nicht sehr lecker."

"Du bist ja nicht meine Haushälterin." Er tritt die Tür zu und drückt ihr das Essen in die Hand. Lauren nimmt ihm alles ab, legt es auf den Tisch und fällt ihn ersteinmal um den Hals.

House er erwiedert die Umarmung, es ist wieder warm und wuschig - so langsam wird das Gewohnheit - aber es fühlt sich immer noch wunderbar an. Vielleicht sogar noch besser als zu Beginn. "Hey, baby. Alles klar?"

"Jimmy war fast tot. Gut, dass es dich gibt."

"Ist er denn jetzt endlich ganz tot?" House lässt sie nicht los, es fühlt sich gut an, sie zu halten.

"Nein, nach dem Zäpfchen lebte er wieder auf wie.. wie.. Mir fällt keine nicht auf Sex hinweisende Metapher ein."

"Ja, das Zeug ist der Hammer! Was meinst du, wie das erst ist, wenn man nicht gerade krampfende Adern im Hirn hat!" House grinst auf Lauren herab. "Hungerrrrr!" Er beisst ih ihren Nacken.

"Er war ziemlich fertig. Seine Ex hat ihn angerufen und es hat ihn wohl ziemlich hart getroffen, was auch immer sie gesagt hat." Lauren fasst ihm an den Po, bevor sie zum Tisch geht und die Tüte mit in die Küche nimmt.

"Ich hab einen Anschiss bekommen, wegen der Fummelei im Foyer", erklärt House über das Klappern der Teller hinweg. "Ich glaube, Cuddy hält mich für latent pädophil oder sie ist neidisch." Er hinkt zum Sofa und läßt sich fallen.

Stirnrunzelnd kommt Lauren mit dem Essen auf den Tellern wieder. "Ja und? Seit wann interessiert dich die Meinung anderer?"

House zuckt die Schultern. "Ich dachte nur gerade daran, weil du's schon wieder getan hast." Er raunt ihr zu: "Ich mag das..."

Sie grinst ihn an und hat eine Idee. "Wenn du lieb bist, gibts das öfter. Obwohl... Wenn du böse bist, auch... Du hast vielleicht Glück!" Sie lacht kurz auf. "Ich muss betteln dafür!"

"Ich kann eben besser Männchen machen." House schaufelt das Essen in sich hinein.

"Jimmy war ziemlich unglücklich vorhin. Traurig und frustriert…"

"Tja, es ist das erste Mal, dass nicht ER Mist gebaut hat, sondern SIE. Das hat sein Ego wohl geknickt." Er zuckt die Schultern.

Wieder runzelt Lauren die Stirn. "Nicht jeder besteht aus einem Ego so wie du."

"Pfft." House ist in Rekordzeit mit dem Essen durch und belauert Laurens Portion. Die schiebt ihm gerne die Hälfte ihrer Portion auf den Teller. House schaufelt weiter, als hätte er seit Stunden nichts gegessen. Dann ist er satt und zufrieden und lehnt sich zurück. Er beobachtet Lauren, als sähe er sie das erste Mal. Langsam greift er nach einer Strähne ihres Haares und spielt damit.

Lächelnd sieht Lauren ihren Freund an, dann steht sie langsam mit verzogenem Gesicht auf und bringt die Teller in die Küche. Auf dem Rückweg bringt sie zwei Bier mit. "Schlag das nächste Mal etwas praktischer. Meine Beine brennen!"

"Schlag etwas praktischer!", äfft er sie nach. "Freu dich doch, dass du noch was davon hast!"

Lauren wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

"Die Nachwehen sind doch erst das Gute!"

"Ach?" Sie grinst. "Gut zu wissen!" Nach einer Weile wird er ernst und greift nach ihrer Hand. "Kann ich dich was fragen?"

Sie hatte eben Luft geholt und wollte auch zum Reden ansetzen, aber nun schaut sie ihn fragend an. "Hm?"

"Wieso... hast du gedacht, ich würde dich verlassen? Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen?"

/Die Frage, ob ich Jimmy heiss finde, wäre angenehmer gewesen!/ Ihre Augen starren auf den Boden, als sie antwortet. "Weil alle gehen."

"Wer sind denn 'alle'? Ich mein... wie viele...?" Ah, er war ein Ausbund an Einfühlsamkeit!

"Bitte, lassen wir das Thema. Das ist jetzt nicht gut. Tut mir leid."

"Wird es jemals ein gutes Thema sein? Ich möchte dich verstehen, Lauren! Ich möchte..." Er sucht nach den Worten, die am Richtigsten klingen würden, findet sie aber nicht. Wie so oft.

"Ich verstehe das. Aber es ist zu früh. Bitte, nicht jetzt."

"Ja, klar." Damit hat sich Frage Nummer zwei auch erledigt, ebenso Frage Nummer drei. Ende der Fragestunde. Klasse.

/Super Thema./ Sie schlägt sich ihre Idee aus dem Kopf und lehnt sich zurück, schweigt vor sich hin.

/Danke, Stern!, denkt House. Er hält noch immer ihre Hand und streichelt sie. Das ist einfacher, als ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

"Alle eben. Keine Anzahl. Alle. Du. Genau wie alle anderen, die ich hatte. Und dann noch die Sache zwischen euch beiden. Da war Jimmy auf mich sehr wütend. Er sagte, ich solle... mir Kinder im selben Alter suchen... oder sowas. Ich dachte, ich bleibe eh wieder allein. Grosse Liebe, dann grosse Enttäuschung. Ich wollte das nicht nochmal."

"Ich gehe nicht! Ich WILL nicht gehen, Lauren!" /Grosse Liebe... Irgendwer hat ihr mal das Herz gebrochen.../

"Ja." Sie schaut ihn kurz an, dann wieder auf den Boden. "Das.. Also.. Es hilft. Es hilft mir, wenn du mir wehtust. Ich brauche das jetzt, glaube ich."

"Warum? Was ist das für ein Brand, den ich da löschen soll? Bekämpfe ich Feuer mit Feuer?"

"Ich weiß nicht." Sicher würde ihm diese Antwort nicht genügen.

House nimmt ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, sieht ihr in die Augen. Seine sprechen Bände: Traurigkeit, alles, was er für sie empfindet, alles, was sie ihn fühlen lässt. "Lauren, wer hat dir so weh getan?", flüstert er.

Sie sieht in nur aus ratlosen Augen an. Wer war es? Die Kerle vor ihm? Wirklich? Nein. Sie schüttelt ganz leicht den Kopf. House ist sich nicht sicher, ob er weitermachen soll oder nicht. Er hat große Angst, etwas falsch zu machen. "Du... du hasst dich. Ich will nicht, dass das so ist."

Lauren schluckt. /Aber ich will es!/ „Ich... kann nicht anders." Sie spürt, wie ihre Stimme zittert.

House zieht sie in seine Arme, möchte sie so gerne beschützen vor den Dämonen, die er nicht einmal sehen kann! "Natürlich kannst du das. Und ich werde dir dabei helfen. Komm mit!" Er steht auf, zupft an ihrer Hand.

Sie seufzt kurz. /Was kommt jetzt? Stern aus einer Torte? Oh Scheiße.. Heute vier Uhr! Es ist halb neun…/ Lauren steht auf und schaut ihn fragend an.

"Komm!" Er zieht sie ins Schlafzimmer, macht alle Lichter an und zieht sie langsam und liebevoll aus. Dann dirigiert er sie vor den Spiegel am Kleiderschrank, stellt sich hinter sie und sagt: "Sieh hin!" Seine Hände streichen bewundernd über ihren Körper. "Wie schön du bist..."

Die junge Frau schaut ausdruckslos in den Spiegel, dann auf seine schönen Hände. Sie legt ihre eigenen auf seine.

"Man sollte ein eigenes Gedicht für jeden Millimeter Haut machen... So perfekt..." Seine Hände fühlen ihren flachen Bauch, den Hüftknochen. "Ein Wunder!" Er nimmt eine ihrer Hände und legt sie auf ihre Brust. "So wunderschön, Lauren... Das bist du! Wie kann man das nicht lieben?" Er küsst ihre Schulter. In den Spiegel blickend beobachtet sie ihn. "Ich.. hab es nie gelernt."

House legt seine Arme um sie. "Ich bin ein schlechter Lehrer, das sagte ich schon. Aber das ist vielleicht etwas, was ich dich lehren kann."

"Aber.. nicht jetzt. Das geht jetzt nicht." Sie dreht sich zu ihm um. Er sieht sie stumm an - er würde alles für sie tun.

"Greg... Ich brauche es jetzt. Im Moment brauche ich es einfach."

House sieht sie lange an. "Ich kann nicht tun, was ich gestern gemacht habe. Das ist... zu gefährlich für uns Beide. Aber ich kann dir weh tun. Auf meine Art."

Sie sieht ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Ich kann dich nicht schlagen, ich denke, das ist gestern ziemlich deutlich geworden. Wenn ich nicht so ein Flashback gehabt hätte, dann hätte ich dich möglicherweise tot geschlagen. Ich kann das nicht, Lauren. Ich... es ist in mir drin und es darf da niemals raus!"

"Nein, das hättest du nicht. Ich vertraue dir! Und du verstehst mich." Er schüttelt den Kopf. Er möchte nicht eines Tages aufwachen und feststellen, dass sie sich geirrt hat. "Brauchst du Schläge oder Schmerz?"

"Schmerz. Aber ich kenne keinen anderen Schmerz als den, den man von Schlägen bekommt und der nicht weh tut." Sie fragt sich, ob House das versteht. House sieht sie lange an, bis er sich sicher ist, dass er das richtig verstanden hat. Sie will nichts, was ihrer Seele weh tut – sie will nur Schmerz für den Körper. Er Nickt.


	47. Chapter 47

"Leg dich aufs bett, spreiz deine beine und warte

House verschwindet im Bad. Es gab derart viele Möglichkeiten, Schmerz zu verursachen! Und man benötigte nicht viel dafür! Zwei kleine Teile nimmt er mit ins Schlafzimmer, wo er aus Bequemlichkeit die Jeans auszieht. Er macht es sich zwischen ihren Beinen bequem. Fast sieht es so aus, wie bei der Tantra-Massage. House beugt sich vor, beinahe so, als ob er sie jeden Moment lecken würde, streckt seine Hand aus - es blinkt metallisch.

Lauren beobachtet ihn, kann aber nicht viel sehen.

Die Pinzette greift ein einzelnes Schamhaar, das nahe am Scheideneingang wächst und zieht. Langsam, immer weiter, die Haut kommt mit, weiter und weiter, bis es endlich ausgerissen ist.

Lauren zuckt zurück. Sie presst einen Schrei zwischen den Zähnen hervor und atmet laut mit verzerrtem Gesicht.

"Ist das gut?" House küsst ihre Schenkel. Aber Lauren reagiert nicht. Sie versucht noch, den Schmerz und vor Allem die Überraschung zu verarbeiten und atmet laut weiter. Die Pinzette zieht an einem Nachbarn. "Antworte!" House zieht und zieht, unerbittlich immer weiter.

"Nein, nicht..."

"Beantworte die Frage!" Das Haar reißt aus, die Haut schnellt zurück.

Lauren schreit, laut dieses Mal. Keuchen presst sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor. "Hör auf..."

"OK", sagt er mit sorgloser Stimme. House nimmt die Hände weg und sieht sie einfach nur an. Lauren versucht, ihre Beine zusammen zu pressen, in der Hoffnung, dass es aufhört. Der Schmerz ist wie ein Schlag mit sehr harter und glatter Oberfläche und nur an der Stelle zu spüren. Sie blickt an sich herab, bevor sie den Kopf nach hinten wirft und sich etwas entspannt.

House betrachtet sie mit wachem Interesse, rührt sich aber nicht.

Als nichts passiert, schaut Lauren House kurz an, dann an sich herab, um schließlich in seine Augen zu sehen und wartet. „Mach weiter."

"Du wolltest doch nicht." Er hat eine Unschuldsmiene aufgesetzt.

"Nein, nicht mehr das..." Sie sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an und hofft, dass er sich endlich rührt.

"Weil?"

Ein gespannter Blick trifft ihn, dann folgt ein Nicken, dass ihn ermuntern soll.

"Ich fürchte, an der Kommunikation müssen wir noch arbeiten, Lauren-Schatz." Er grinst sie an, bewegt aber außer seinen Gesichtszügen nicht eine Faser.

/Ich sage besser nichts, als so verschlüsseltes Zeug wie du zu reden./ "Nimm mich!", flüstert sie hitzig.

"Oh... Du beleidigst mich. Du sagst, du suchst Schmerz und dann verlangst du meinen netten, lieben Schwengel?" Er schmollt.

Lauren schließt ihre Augen. "Greg, bitte..."

"Soll ich mir Rasierklingen umschnallen oder was?"

Erschrocken fliegen ihre Augen auf, bevor ihr Blick traurig wird. Sie holt Luft, um was zu sagen, aber ihr ist die Lust vergangen.

House geht auf, dass er vielleicht etwas zu weit gegangen ist. Irgendetwas hat er nicht verstanden oder er hat einen dieser unbekannten wunden Punkte getroffen. "Hey..." Er legt die Pinzette weg und streckt sich neben ihr aus.

Lauren starrt traurig an die Decke und blinzelt dabei oft. Nun, da nichts mehr sie hindert, presst sie ihre Beine zusammen.

"Was ist denn?" Arrrgh, er bekam wirklich NICHTS auf die Reihe! House streicht mit den Fingern druch ihr Haar.

"Das war... Das..." Die Lippen zittern und sie rührt sich imme rnoch nicht.

House nimmt sie in den Arm, auch weil er dann wenigstens nicht sehen muss, dass sie weint. Ihr Körper ist stocksteif in seinen Armen. Und sie schluchzt leise. "Mach weiter... Bitte...", sagt sie schließlich mit zitternder Stimme.

"Womit denn nun?" House ist wieder völlig ratlos. Was war richtig, was falsch? Wusste sie selbst das überhaupt?

Ihr Kehlkopf hüpft, als sie schluckt. "Was du willst..."

House stöhnt auf. Das war doch alles nicht wahr! "Was ICH will, ja?"

Sie schaut ihn mit großen Augen erwartungsvoll an, dann nickt sie stumm.

"Kein Safeword. Nichts und niemand wird dir jetzt helfen und nichts wird mich stoppen?"

"Ich vertraue dir..."

"Tja, wenn DAS mal kein Fehler ist." Das war Irrsinn! Und doch, wenn er es schaffte, die klinische Distanz zu halten, dann… Dann geht es vielleicht gut.

Die Angst wie beim letzten Mal keimt in Lauren auf, wenn auch etwas langsamer. Sie ahnt, dass es später so wird wie beim letzten Mal, ihr Herz macht einen Sprung und ihr wird kalt. "Kannst du... mich ohrfeigen?" Sie sieht ihn immer noch mit großen Augen an, gespannt auf eine Antwort mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch.

Gott im Himmel, war es das letzte Mal nicht schlimm genug gewesen? Wie konnte sie das von ihm verlangen? Aber konnte er ihr das abschlagen? Er hatte Angst, aber er liebte sie mehr als sich selbst – nicht besonders schwierig, wäre er ehrlich. House beißt die Zähne zusammen und nickt.

Lauren küsst ihn und klammert sich etwas an ihn fest. Sie sucht nach seinen Händen. House holt tief luft und setzt sich wieder auf. Lauren folgt der Bewegung und umarmt ihn klammernd.

House befreit sich aus der Umarmung. "Safeword?" Es macht keine Mühe, ihre Handgelenke in einer Hand festzuhalten – alles an ihr ist zierlich und zart im Vergleich zu ihm.

Aus verweinten Augen sieht Lauren ihn ratlos an. Ein scheiß Wort, das ihr nie auf Anhieb einfällt. Sie sucht nach dem üblichen Wort, denkt nach... Es liegt ihr auf der Zunge... Doch so wichtig ist es nicht, dass es nun herausschießen würde! Sie denkt und denkt - ein scheiß Wort! Sie holt Luft, nur um dann doch zu schweigen.

Houses linke schließt sich fester um Laurens Handgelenke. "Mensch, mach schon. EIN Wort!" Sie musste doch in der Lage sein, mal ein verficktes Wort von sich zu geben!

/Ein einziges Wort... Mehr nicht!/ Sie denkt weiter. /Hatte sonst doch sowieso keine Wahl gehabt!/

"Ich... also..." Sie schluckt. "Wilson..." Lauren sieht House in die Augen.

"Was für eine Überraschung!" Er schlägt sie. Nicht wirklich fest - er ist sich nicht sicher, wie fest man eine Frau ins Gesicht schlagen kann... Die Haut ist dünner und zarter, die Knochen auch und er hatte noch nie bei einer Schlägerei Zurückhaltung üben müssen.

Lauren zuckt zusammen, mehr wegen der Überraschung. Sie hört ihr Herz wieder laut in den Ohren pochen, um zu testen, was sie überhaupt noch hören kann, sagt sie: "Weil... Was gut für dich ist, ist auch gut für mich."

Houses Lippen werden schmal und er schlägt sie nochmal. Fester dieses Mal, ihre Haare fliegen. Distanz ist eine gute Sache – wenn man sie bewahren konnte…

Lauren stößt einen Schrei aus, jedoch gezwungen leise und kurz. Dann fixiert sie den Blick starr auf den Boden.

"Ist das so, ja?" Die nächste Ohrfeige lässt nicht lange auf sich warten. Wieder spürt House, wie der Rausch der Macht nach ihm greift. Was hatte sie nur dauernd mit Wilson? Der Typ hatte doch genug Frauen. Musste sich sein Mädchen in den vergucken?

Lauren schreit nochmal auf. Sie versucht ihre Hände schützend vors Gesicht zu halten und kneift dabei die Augen zusammen. Sie versucht den Kopf wegzudrehen.

"Halt still! Das ist doch, was du wolltest!", knurrt House und schlägt wieder zu. Und mit der Rückseite der Rechten gleich nochmal. "Wenn er so gut für dich ist, warum bist du nicht bei ihm?"

Sie schreit wieder auf, doch diesmal sehr leise weil sie versucht, es zu unterdrücken. Die Tränen laufen stumm herunter, während sie versucht sich wieder wegzudrehen. Reflexartig versucht Lauren, die Hände zu heben, aber die sind in Houses Griff gefangen und so wird es nur ein vergebliches Zucken.

"Ich sag dir warum: Er ist 'ne Memme." Wieder schlägt er sie. "Ich gebe dir, was du brauchst. ICH. Nicht Wilson." Ihre Gegenwehr nervt ihn und er packt fester zu.

Lauren sucht nach ihrer Stimme. Sie holt Luft, spürt schon beim Einatmen das Zittern und wie heiss es geworden ist. Die Knie werden etwas weich. "Tut mir leid..." Sie schluchzt laut, versucht es jedoch zu unterdrücken. Sie wimmert, dann flüstert sie etwas Unverständliches.

"Dir tut immer alles leid! Tu mal was, wozu du stehst!" Wieder ein Schlag und gleich die Rückhand hintendrein. Sie ist ihm ausgeliefert. Er könnte jetzt alles mit ihr tun! So viel Macht berauscht ihn. Man sollte meinen, er habe in seinem Job ständig genug Macht – Macht über Leben und Tod, aber er sieht das nicht so. Hat es nie so gesehen. Es ist eine schwere Verantwortung, sonst nichts. Das hier… Er schlägt sie wieder. Seine Hand brennt und ihm wird klar, warum die meisten Leute für Züchtigungen Gegenstände verwenden.

Ihre Schreie werden lauter. Sie weint aufgeregt und schnappt nach Luft. Sie versucht, das Weinen zu unterdrücken, dreht den Kopf wieder zu ihm, starrt jedoch auf den Boden. Dann flüstert sie mit zitternder Stimme ein schwaches 'ja'. Sie spürt, wie heiss es jetzt ist, schwitzt.. Die Haut prickelt überall, vor allem jedoch die Lippen. Die Nässe zwischen ihren Beinen drängt in ihr Bewusstsein und Lauren kreuzt sie mit zitternden Knien und verliert fast das Gleichgewicht.

House zerrt an Laurens Armen, weil sie nicht still hält. Wieder schlägt er sie. Und noch einmal. Lauren versucht einen Schritt nach hinten zu gehen. Sie dreht den Kopf weg und weint laut. Nur die Schläge unterbrechen sie. Schluchzend und zitternd hängt sie in seinem Griff. House ist unerbittlich. Schlag um Schlag landet in ihrem Gesicht. Er braucht keinen Grund mehr außer dem, dass er es eben kann. Strähnen ihrer Haare kleben an den Tränenspuren in ihrem Gesicht. Sie sieht völlig derangiert aus.

Wieder und wieder schreit sie auf bis sie nur noch wimmert. Sie zittert wieder am ganzen Körper, obwohl es heiß ist. Obwohl sie versucht, das Weinen zu unterdrücken, bricht es doch immer wieder aus ihr heraus. Schließlich sagt sie – sich daran erinnernd, dass es nicht zu oft gesagt werden sollte - "Es tut mir leid..." und bereut es sofort.

"Hör auf, dich dauernd zu entschuldigen!" Wieder trifft seine Hand ihr Gesicht. "WAS zur Hölle tut dir denn so unglaublich leid, verdammt?", brüllt er sie an.

Lauren macht mehrere Schritte nach hinten. Sie weint laut, dreht den Kopf weg um ihm zu entkommen; wimmert leise unverständlich und entschuldigend weiter.

House schüttelt Lauren. "REDE!"

Lauren spürt ihr Gesicht schon nicht mehr, als sie es jetzt verzieht. Ihr ganzer Körper prickelt, als ob der Körper das Gesicht wäre. Sie kann nicht aufhören, zu weinen. Kurz sieht sie House an und entschuldigt sich wieder und wieder und sackt auf die Knie.

"Was hast du getan, verdammt? Rede!" Der Winkel ist beschissen. Er zerrt sie an den Haaren wieder hoch. Das führt nur zu mehr Geschrei und Schluchzen, stoppt aber nicht ihr frenetisches Gestammel.

"Es tut mir leid... Bitte.. Es tut mir leid..." Sie wimmert erbärmlich und leise. Lauren hebt ihre Hände in einer hilflosen Geste, eine Mischung aus Abwehr und dem Versuch, ihn zu umarmen. Sie spürt das Prickeln nun auch auf der Kopfhaut und die Gänsehaut zieht sich über den ganzen Körper. Mit weichen Knien kreuzt sie die Beine und kneift ihre Augen zu.

"Herrgott, REDE ENDLICH!" Sie treibt ihn zur Verzweiflung und er schlägt sie. Hart, diesmal.

Sie schreit auf und stolpert rückwärts gegen die Wand. Dort lehnt sie wimmernd und entschuldigt sich unverständlich.

"Du verstockte Zicke!" Die Rückhand trifft sie hart, der Kopf knallt gegen die Wand. Laurens Hände schießen nach oben, an den Kopf während ihre Knie endgültig aufgeben und sie an der Wand herabrutscht. Aus dem Weinen wird ein zitterndes Stöhnen, daraus ein Wimmern. Ihre Arme hängen schlaff an ihren Seiten. Sie blickt mit tränennassem Gesicht zu ihm auf. Ihre Hand greift sachte nach Houses rechtem Unterschenkel. Sie möchte ihn bei sich haben!

House starrt auf sie herab. Auf dieses erbärmliche Häuflein Mensch da auf dem Boden. Er hört Lauren flüstern.

"Ich liebe dich."


	48. Chapter 48

House blinzelt, taucht langsam auf aus einem traum, wie es scheint

House blinzelt, taucht langsam auf aus einem Traum, wie es scheint. Er starrt sie an, beinahe fassungslos.

Lauren schließt kurz die Augen, dann schaut sie ihn wieder an und lächelt. Sie streichelt über sein Bein und erwartet eine Reaktion. Hätte sie das vorhin gesagt - er hätte sicher wieder dieses schöne Gefühl in der Magengegend gehabt. Jetzt... Es war... falsch. Er hatte ein Monster aus dem Käfig gelassen! House geht einen Schritt rückwärts und setzt sich auf das Bett. Seine Hand brennt. Wie muss ihr Gesicht erst schmerzen! Das Lächeln vergeht. Lauren schaut ihn dann müde an und versucht, aufzustehen. Alle Muskeln sind völlig entspannt, die Beine tragen sie nicht und so verliert sie fast das Gleichgewicht. Lauren lehnt sich an die Wand, bis sie sich wieder gefasst hat. Dann geht sie langsam zu ihm und kniet sich vor ihm hin auf dem Boden. Sieht ihn an, streichelt ihn wieder.

"Ich hol' dir Eis." Seine Stimme ist belegt.

"Was hast du? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

"Du siehst fürchterlich aus. Du brauchst Eis. Leg dich ins Bett." Er angelt seinen Stock und hinkt in die Küche. Überrascht blickt sie ihm hinterher. Mit seiner Reaktion kann Lauren nichts anfangen. So bleibt sie auf dem Boden und wartet. Was hat er? Er wird doch gleich belohnt! Es dauert nicht lange, dann ist House zurück mit einem Beutel Eiswürfel in ein Handtuch gepackt. Er runzelt die Stirn, geht aufs Bett und macht eine einladende Geste. Sie weiß es nicht besser, sagt er sich. Er konnte ihr das nicht vorwerfen.

Lächelnd kriecht Lauren auf dem Boden zwischen seine Beine. Sie schaut auf und wartet auf seine reaktion. House greift nach ihr, zieht sie hoch, neben sich.

"Was hast du denn?"

"Eis." House tupft den Beutel sachte gegen ihre Wange.

"Aber..." Sie sieht ihn traurig an und streichelt dann über seinen rechten Oberschenkel.

"Was denn?"

"Was hast du denn?" Sie streichelt ihn weiter.

"Was soll ich haben? Meine Hand tut weh."

Sie schaut ihn ernst an. "Das ist es doch nicht... Was ist los?"

"Dein Gesicht sieht schlimm aus." Er tastet nach den Jochbeinen, hofft, dass nichts gebrochen ist.

"Greg. Sag mir, was du hast." Sie legt ihre Hand auf seine. Erst als House sicher ist, dass zumindest kein ernsthafter Schaden entstanden ist, legt er wieder den Eisbeutel gegen ihre Wange. "Ich werde das nie mehr tun, klar?"

Lauren blickt ihn traurig an, bevor sie ihn umarmt. /Er hat es nur für mich getan und sich überwunden.../

House nimmt sie in den Arm. "Ich habe genug gelesen und gesehen um zu wissen, dass die Opfer von Gestern die Täter von Morgen sind. Ich kann das nicht zulassen! Ich... ich will nicht so sein! Wenn es Schläge sind, die du brauchst, wirst du sie dir woanders holen müssen. Ich kann das nicht. Es vergiftet mich. Ich kann dir weh tun, ich hab genug Phantasie. Aber ich werde dich nicht mehr schlagen, ist das klar?" Er nimmt ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sieht ihr in die Augen.

Innerhalb von einer Sekunde denkt Lauren über alles Geschehene nach. /Was denkt er jetzt über mich? Gilt das auch für mich? Werde ich so wie er? Bin ich es schon?/ "Es ist weg."

House hat wieder den Faden verloren, scheint es, er blinzelt. "Was?"

"Das... da drin... Dieser Druck. Dieses Etwas. Es ist weg", sagt sie lächelnd, bevor sie ihn küsst. Lauren umarmt ihn und flüstert: "Danke."

Er erwidert die Umarmung etwas zittrig. "Gut. Das... ist gut." Er weiß nicht, was es zu bedeuten hat, aber sie hatte es loswerden wollen. Von daher...

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir danken oder wie ich dich belohnen soll..." Sie knabbert an seinem Ohr, hofft, dass er sich etwas beruhigt. Sie spürt das Zittern.

"Ich will keinen Dank. Ich will, dass es dir gut geht!" Er seufzt. Ihre Berührungen tun so gut! Immer.

"Mir geht es gut, wenn es dir gut geht. Du hast dich überwunden... Nur für mich..." Lauren küsst ihn innig und streichelt ihn überall, wo es in dieser Position möglich ist.

Ja das hatte er. Aber... Er hatte es gemocht, hatte es genossen, diese Macht, die er über sie gehabt hatte, ihre Hilflosigkeit. Der Kuss ist gut, auch wenn er keine Lust auf Sex hat. "Verlange das nie mehr von mir!" Er bedeckt ihr verschwollenes Gesicht mit sanften Küssen.

"Nein... Nie wieder..." Wohlig müde streicht sie ihm durchs Haar und sieht House dann in die Augen. "Was dir nicht gefällt, gefällt mir auch nicht. Und es ist weg. Es wird nicht wieder kommen." Sie drückt ihn herunter, küsst ihn flüchtig und küsst dann seinen Oberkörper.

House schließt seine Augen und seufzt, seine Hände fahren durch ihre Haare. Währenddessen küsst Lauren ihn weiter, gleitet an ihm herab, küsst seine Brust, dann seinen Bauch. Gänsehaut macht sich breit, bedeckt seinen ganzen Körper. Lauren zieht langsam am Bund seiner Boxers und beobachtet ihn dabei. House schluckt. Ein Teil von ihm ist erwartungsvoll.

Lauren zieht weiter am Bund, wartet kurz und gibt ihm einen sanften Klaps auf die Hüfte. Sie muss dabei grinsen, denn sie erinnert sich an Wilson. House hebt den Hintern ein wenig hoch und Lauren zieht den Stoff gerade so weit hinunter, wie es eben nötig ist. Das betrügerische Organ ist auf Halbmast. Lauren küsst ihn rundherum. Sie sagt sich, dass es keine lange Sache werden soll, sofern er mitspielt. Sie lugt hin - er spielt mit. House schnurrt.

Ihre Hände massieren sein Skrotum und reiben am Schaft. Sie leckt kurz über die Eichel und schaut ihn dabei an.

House stöhnt leise. "Fester..."

Lauren lächelt ihn an - und hört auf! Sie drückt mit den Händen seine Schenkel etwas auseinander und House lässt es geschehen. Es ist sowieso nicht sonderlich willensstark im Moment und die Aussicht auf Sex macht ihn fügsam. Nachdem Lauren es sich etwas bequemer gemacht hat, beugt sie sich herab. Sie umfasst und reibt mit einer Hand seinen Penis, leckt sanft den Sack und spielt mit dem Finger der anderen Hand am Anus herum. Houses Reaktion ist deutlich: Er spreizt seine Beine weiter und schnurrt lauter.

Lauren nimmt den Finger vom Anus, feuchtet ihn an und streicht dann wieder drüber. Sie lässt sein Gesicht nicht aus den Augen.

„Mehr… ", flüstert er leise. Oh ja, einen Blowjob und ihre Fingerchen in seinem Arsch - wunderbar! Zum Glück bekommt er diesmal einfach, was er möchte: Mit beiden Händen arbeitet Lauren etwas fester und dringt mit dem Finger etwas ein. House spreizt seine Beine so weit er kann. "Oh, ja…." Lauren dringt tiefer ein, wohl darauf bedacht, zum Ziel zu kommen. Sie merkt auf einmal, wie müde sie wirklich ist. Sie dreht und krümmt den Finger, dringt noch tiefer ein und leckt wieder am Skrotum. Sie findet den richtigen Punkt in seinem Körper und reibt mit sanftem Druck. Jetzt beginnt ihr Gesicht, zu schmerzen.

"Oh..." Er sieht definitiv Sterne! Er hatte Gerüchte gehört, ja. Wer nicht? Aber... "Gott..." House keucht. SO hätte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Lauren fingert dann schneller und fester. Sie bereut, dass jetzt nicht die nötigen Utensilien da sind. House atmet schwer und stöhnt immer wieder. Laurens Hand reibt schnell und hart, der Finger in ihm ist immer noch vorsichtig. Sie sieht und fühlt, wie sein Körper sich spannt, er hält die Luft an. Gleich... Gleich...

Lauren leckt über seine Eichel, fingert ihn härter. Ihre Zunge und der Druck auf seine Prostata katapultieren ihn über den Rand und er kommt. Sie schluckt, leckt noch ein wenig weiter und lässt den Finger noch einen Augenblick in ihm ruhen, beobachtet ihn. House fühlt sich, als hätte er keinen einzigen Knochen mehr im Leib. Langsam kommt er runter, sinkt in die wohlige Wärme nach dem Höhepunkt. "Böse Frau...", lächelt er.

Lauren löst sich von House und legt sich auf den Rücken. Sie spürt wieder den Schmerz am Hintern, der jedoch jetzt im Vergleich zum Gesicht sehr mild geworden ist. Die Augen schließend kuschelt sie sich nach einer Weile an ihn heran. House legt den Arm um sie. Es fühlt sich gut an, sie zu halten.

"Ich werde morgen wieder arbeiten gehen."

"Völlig unmöglich. Sieh dich an!"

"Ich muss. Sonst wird es kompliziert. Wie.. wird mein Gesicht denn morgen aussehen?" Sie öffnet die Augen und sieht House hoffend an.

"Keine Ahnung. Deswegen ja das Eis. Ich... ich will nicht, dass du deinen Kunden weiterhin Verkehr anbietest."

Lauren schaut ihn ausdruckslos an. Eigentlich selbstverständlich, doch jetzt wo er es sagt… "Ist gut." Lust darauf hat sie sowieso nicht. Sie küsst ihn und macht die Augen müde wieder zu.

"Ich teile nicht."


	49. Chapter 49

House (# cut next day - wilson's hotel

Am nächsten Morgen fährt House nach dem Frühstück bei Wilson vorbei, dem es noch nicht besser geht. Er klopft an der Zimmertür. "Zimmerservice!", ruft er mit Fistelstimme. Wilson kommt angekrochen, macht die Tür auf, sieht House und knallt sie ihm vor der Nase wieder zu. Er zählt bis zehn, bevor er sie wieder öffnet und den Mann hineinlässt. Er legt sich grußlos wieder hin.

"Ja, dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen." House klingt fast fröhlich. Wilson zieht eine Grimasse. "Nicht so laut..."

"Zäpfchen alle?" House macht seinen Rucksack auf und zaubert eine Spritze und eine Ampulle hervor.

"Ja, zum Glück!" Wilson hasste die Sauerei! Und es sich von einer Fremden einführen zu lassen... Himmel! House kniff ihn in den Unterarm. "Du hast nicht genug getrunken. Hat Lauren dich nicht ordentlich abgefüllt?" Beiläufig desinfiziert House die Armbeuge, legt die Schlauchklemme an.

"Doch hat sie. Und sie hat auch sonst alles getan, was nötig war!", giftet Wilson.

"Wenn ichs nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, ihr habt's getrieben, so wie du das sagst." Er piekst Wilson grob mit der Nadel.

"Aua! Pass doch auf! Jeder Fixer kann das besser!"

"Dann machs dir doch selbst." Der Diagnostiker lässt die Nadel los, die Spritze hängt herunter.

"Da hab ich ja im Momemt mehr Übung drin als du. Mal ganz was Neues." Wilson drückt sich das Medikament in die Vene.

„Hey, willst Du Dich über meine Performance letztens hier beklagen? Also, ich war durchaus zufrieden damit!" House grinst Wilson an.

„Eigenlob. Wie ungewöhnlich bei Dir!" Wilson versucht, sein Erröten zu unterdrücken. Ein Themawechsel erscheint angebracht. "Ich bin übrigens durchaus noch sauer."

"Auf wen oder was?" House stellt sich dumm. "Du solltest lieber schlafen. Du bist unerträglich, wenn du Migräne hast."

"Du willst nur ausweichen."

"Trink!" House hält Wilson ein Glas Wasser hin.

Wilson trinkt, lässt sich aber nicht abwimmeln. "Also, was sollte der Scheiss mit der SMS?" House druckst herum. "Ich wollte nicht, dass das entgleist. Und falls doch, naja..."

"Du tust etwas, wovon du schon vorher denkst, dass es in die Hose gehen könnte? House, du hast komplett den Verstand verloren!"

"Ja." Wilson möchte den anderen Mann am Liebsten erwürgen, wenn das nur nicht so anstrengend wäre! Nach einer Weile erklärt House: "Ich... Sie hat darum gebeten. Ich kann einfach nicht Nein sagen, wenn sie so bittet. Ich kann's nicht."

"Das ist unverantwortlich!"

"Du bist nicht der einzige Steigbügelhalter, Wilson."

Touché! "Das ist unfair!"

"Ach ja? ICH habe wenigstens triftige Gründe, warum ich das für sie tue." Wilson antwortet nicht. Was soll er auch sagen? "House, manchmal bedeutet Liebe, etwas NICHT zu tun. Lauren weiß auch nicht immer, was das Beste für sie ist." House grunzt etwas Unverständliches.

„Lass mich da raus, es sei denn es wäre was Ernsthaftes. So was wie vorletzte Nacht machst Du nicht nochmal mit mir." Das Schmerzmittel wirkt langsam und Wilson fühlt sich besser. Da House nicht geneigt scheint, sich zu entschuldigen oder auch nur eine sinnvolle Erklärung abzugeben, dreht er sich weg. Schlafen ist immer noch der beste Weg, durch einen Anfall zu kommen.

„Es war ernsthaft!"

„Ich glaube, Du kommst mit der Menge Sex nicht klar. Bei Deiner miesen Ernährung hast Du eindeutig Proteinmangel, der nur durch denn Abbau von Hirnzellen kompensiert werden kann", mosert Wilson.

House betrachtet den Rücken seines Freundes für eine Weile. Wilson will gerade sagen, er solle sich verkrümeln, das beginnt House zu reden: „Es ist in mir. Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber nun weiß ich das. Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen."

Wilson stöhnt. House ist so kryptisch, wenn das eine Erklärung oder Entschuldigung sein soll… Na Danke! Er ist in zu mieser Laune, das so zu akzeptieren.

„Ich hab's überlebt, aber sie sagen alle, dass die Opfer von Gestern die Täter von Morgen werden. Deswegen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie es ausgehen würde."

Wilson dreht sich langsam um. „Was versuchst Du gerade, mir zu sagen?"

House will ihm gewohnheitsmäßig durch die Haare wuscheln, stoppt seine Hand aber mitten in der Bewegung, weil ihm einfällt, dass Wilson Migräne hat. Also steht er nur auf. „Hast Du alles, was du brauchst?"

„Ja, danke."

„Ja dann mach's mal gut." House macht sich endlich auf den Weg zur Arbeit.

Lauren steigt aus der Wanne und schaut in den Spiegel. Das Einzige, was zu erkennen ist, sind aneinandergereihte Schwellungen, ein kleiner dunkler Fleck auf dem linken Wangenknochen und eine blutige Stelle an der Lippe. Das Gesicht ist heiß und schmerzt beim Lächeln oder anderen Bewegungen, wie sie gerade feststellt, als sie versucht, in den Spiegel zu grimassieren. Es sieht merkwürdig aus, aber der Teil ihres klaren Verstandes meint, dass es noch geht. Eis - Sie geht in die Küche und holt einen zweiten Eisbeutel, geht dann ins Schlafzimmer und begutachtet die Sauerei von gestern. Geht zurück in die Küche, holt einen Lappen und wischt auf. Gut, dass es nicht auf den Teppich gegangen ist... Er hat sich überwunden. Er hat etwas getan, was er nicht wollte und was er nicht konnte! Doch die Zweifel folgen wie ihr eigener Schatten. Sie fragt sich, ob er es wirklich nur für sie getan hat. Falls ja, dann wird diese Beziehung unglücklich und bald enden.. Oder aber er hatte Spass daran? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Nie wieder...

Sie versteckt sich im Schal und unter dem Make up. Nun fragt sie sich, ob man nicht trotzdem etwas sehen kann und versucht, die Blicke der zwei Ärzte neben ihr zu ignorieren. Ihr Gesicht wird heiß und sie ist sich fast sicher, dass sie rot ist und die Zwei sie deshalb so anglotzen. Eine junge Frau, die sie unverschämt und mit großen Augen angafft und ein Schwarzer, der die Stirn runzelt und wieder wegschaut. Lauren ist sehr gut gelaunt und überlegt ernsthaft, einen genervten Blick aufzusetzen, um die Kleine abzuschütteln. Doch nun IST sie genervt - dreht sich zu ihr, durchlöchert sie mit ihrem Blick. Beide schauen peinlich berührt weg und steigen eine Etage vorher aus. Lauren fällt nun ein, wer die zwei waren. Sie hatte sie gesehen, als sie wegen Wilson zu House gegangen ist. Toll. Und nun wird sich jeder das Maul zerreißen, was House zur Last fällt!

Sie läuft vorsichtig und mit auf dem Boden fixiertem Blick zu Dr. Stern. Bevor noch jemand erfährt, dass Houses Freundin zur Psychotante geht... Dann schaut sie kurz an die Glastür und versucht, ihr Spiegelbild zu erkennen. Sie hatte plötzlich den Eindruck, als seien die Schwellungen nun noch schlimmer geworden.

Dr. Stern zückt das ominöse Klemmbrett und Lauren sieht sich den Schreibtisch an. Hier war sie zuvor noch nicht, aber sie fühlt sich auf jeden Fall wohler, da es ruhiger ist und der Raum abgetrennt ist. Zwar durch eine Glaswand, aber an dieser steht ein grosses Regal mit vielen Büchern und noch mehr dünneren Heften. Dann sieht sie sich den Schreibtisch an, während Dr. Stern Lauren ein Glas Wasser hinstellt und dann in einer Kartei sucht. Massiv, geräumig und nicht zu voll gestellt. Sie kennt das. Anfangs gemütlich, am Ende unangenehm leer. So fühlt sie sich oft, wenn sie das Gesagte zu Dr. Stern am Abend bei guter Laune Revue passieren lässt.

"Wie geht es Ihnen, Lauren?" Da ist es wieder. Das dämliche Grinsen...

"Danke, ganz gut. Und Ihnen?"

Dr. Stern lacht kurz, lehnt sich dann mit dem Klemmbrett zurück.

"Danke, mir auch. Ich werde nicht oft gefragt!"

Na das kann Lauren absolut nicht verstehen... Wobei, sie hatte gedacht, jetzt käme soetwas wie 'Ich darf Ihnen keine Auskunft über mich geben', 'Ich bin eine Wand', bla bla..

"Lauren, Sie waren gestern mit Dr. House nicht da. Sagen Sie bitte das nächste Mal telefonisch ab, damit ich mich darauf einstellen kann."

"Ja, tut mir leid. Wir haben es total vergessen."

Dr. Stern sieht sie geduldig an. Dann fügt Lauren zwangsweise noch hinzu: "Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich drücken wollte. Aber wir hatten so viel zu klären und mussten einfach gemeinsam Zeit nach der Sache verbringen."

"Das kann ich verstehen. Ich habe heute nicht sehr viel Zeit, wie müssen einen Termin ausmachen , aber was haben Sie denn besprochen?"

Die kommt so ungemütlich schnell zur Sache... Gut, dass die eh bald wieder muss!

"Naja, alles halt. Das ist... so eine lange Geschichte."

Dr. Stern notiert wieder. Dann tippt sie am Laptop herum und sagt dann wieder zu Lauren: "Ist Dr. House denn gerade zu sprechen?"

"Hm, nein, der ist grad weg."

"Kann ich mit Ihnen einfach einen Termin vereinbaren? Falls er arbeiten muss, wird er freigestellt. Aber Sie müssen ihn vorher noch darüber informieren, dass Dr. Cuddy aber dann das Recht hat, die Kartei einzusehen. Möchten Sie jetzt einen Termin vereinbaren?"

Das wird House nicht schmecken. "Nein, ich muss das mit ihm klären. Das geht so nicht."

"Gut Lauren, ich werde Sie und Dr. House morgen anrufen. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr Zeit für Sie habe. Aber gleich muss ich zu einem Patienten."

Lauren fühlte sich etwas überrannt. Schliesslich ist sie gestern nicht aufgetaucht und sollte sich entschuldigen. Sie überlegt innerhalb einer Zehntelsekunde, was sie Dr. Stern erzählen kann und was nicht. Sie macht eigentlich einen kompetenten Eindruck, ist nicht so unfähig, wie sie sie am Anfang eingeschätzt hätte. Auch wenn das Grinsen eines Tages noch in ihren Träumen auftauchen wird...

"Ist gut."

Lauren steht auf und verabschiedet sich von Dr. Stern, schleicht sich dann hinaus, mit der Absicht, dass sie niemand sieht. Im Aufzug, da ist doch dieser Giftzwerg von Letztens. Lauren lugt heimlich auf ihr Namensschild: Dr. Cuddy. Dann richtet sie ihren Blick wieder auf den Boden und spürt den Blick von Cuddy. So eine Scheisse... Hoffentlich leiden die unter Gedächtnisschwund oder House wird wütend. Ob das aber stört?


	50. Chapter 50

sein arbeitstag ist relativ ereignislos

Sein Arbeitstag ist relativ ereignislos. Sein Hypochonder-Blinddarm kriegt einen Herzkasper, der keiner ist, sonst pasiert nichts, ausser dass Foreman und Cameron ihm komische Blicke zuwerfen. Zum Glück ruft Lauren am späten Vormittag an, um der Ödnis eine willkommene Unterbrechung zu bieten.

"Hey, ich bins. Alles klar?"

"Ja. Ich hab einen Hypochonder hier. Dem schneiden sie gerade einen einwandfreien Appendix weg. Und bei dir?"

"Oh... Also ich war vorhin bei Dr. Stern. Sie meinte, sie wird sich nochmal bei uns melden, um einen neuen Termin zu vereinbaren. Sie meinte, sie kann dich von der Arbeit freistellen, aber dann darf diese Cuddy die Kartei einsehen."

"Wie bitte?"

"Ich hab deswegen noch nichts vereinbart."

"Was will Cuddy mit deiner Akte? Ich klär das mal ab." So weit käm's noch, dass seine Chefin eine Akte einsehen dürfte, in der auch Dinge über ihn stehen!

"Ja, ist gut. Ich muss heute Abend arbeiten gehen. Ich überlege, ob ich vorher noch zu Jimmy gehe... Wie gehts ihm?"

House rollt die Augen. "Sag mal, hat er deine Schulden bezahlt oder sowas? Vor Kurzem war deine einzige Sorge, ob du ihn Wilson-Arschloch oder James-Arschloch nennen sollst und jetzt klingst du wie seine Mama?"

Lauren ist sprachlos für einen Moment. "Du... du bist eifersüchtig? Auf Jimmy??"

"Ja, ist lächerlich. Wer würde schon auf einen gutaussehenden, intelligenten Weiberhelden eifersüchtig sein?"

"Ich will nur mal kurz nach ihm sehen", antwortet sie ernst.

"Dann regt er sich nur wieder auf und hält mir nachher 'ne Gardinenpredigt. Er kommt schon klar, keine Sorge."

"Er regt sich wegen mir auf?" Lauren plumpst auf das Sofa.

"Ja! Und ich darf's ausbaden", beklagt House sich.

Lauren seufzt und sagt dann etwas traurig: "Ist gut. Dann... bis... Wann immer du willst."

"Ja, machs gut."

Seufzend überlegt Lauren, während sie noch immer das Telefon ansieht. Das ist gar nicht seine Art... Zögernd wählt sie Wilsons Nummer. Während sie wartet, überlegt sie, ob er nicht vielleicht gerade schlafen könnte. Aber sie lässt es weiterklingeln.

"Ja, Hallo?" Wilsons Stimme ist schlaftrunken, aber nicht mehr genervt.

"Hey, hier ist Lauren.."

"Oh, hi..."

"Tut mir Leid, wenn ich störe." Sie räuspert sich. „Gehts dir besser?"

"Ja, danke. Ich denke, ich kann morgen wieder arbeiten. Und danke wegen der Wohnung! Ich habe mich mit dem Vermieter geeinigt - die renovieren sie und in zwei Wochen kann ich einziehen."

"Oh, das ist... Hör mal. Wenn ich dich nerve, dann sag mir das bitte und mach Greg deswegen nicht an. Ich wollt gestern nur helfen."

"Nein!", ruft Wilson aus, "ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt. Wie kommst du darauf? Ich war doch froh, dass jemand kam..."

Lauren schweigt kurz. "Greg hat gesagt, dass du genervt warst."

"Das war sicher ein Missverständnis, Lauren. Bist du OK?"

"Ähm... Oh Mann…" Sie seufzt. „Ja, alles okay. Soll ich vorbeikommen?"

"Geht's dir wirklich gut?" Er war schon wieder gesund genug, um im Sich-Sorgen-Modus zu sein.

"Ja, alles okay. Greg ist eifersüchtig."

"Oh..."

"Deswegen hat er das Ganze so hingestellt, als ob ich dich nerven würde und du ihn angemault hättest deswegen. Ich komm vorbei." Sie legt auf.

"Warte -" Wilson starrt den Hörer an – die Leitung ist tot. Also quält er sich aus dem Bett und geht duschen – man musste ja zumindest sauber sein, wenn man Besuch bekam. Vor allem, wenn es so netter, attraktiver Besuch war. Für diesen Gedanken tritt Wilson sich im Geiste.

Er ist wohl doch nicht ganz fit, denn er ist noch im Bad als es klopft. "Moment!", ruft Wilson aus dem Bad. Sie war ja schneller als die Feuerwehr! Er hatte doch nur kurz geduscht... Triefnass, mit einem Saunatuch um die Hüften geht er zur Tür. "Hi. Das war aber sehr schnell. Komm rein. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Er verschwindet schnellstens wieder im Bad.

"Ja, ist gut..." Sie sieht ihm nach und setzt sich dann auf das Bett. Wilson trocknet sich ab, dann merkt er, dass er natürlich alle Klamotten im Zimmer hat. Also muss er nochmal raus mit dem Handtuch. Er fühlt sich etwas unwohl dabei. So beobachtet zu werden ist ungewohnt. Wilson krallt sich Unterwäsche, einen Sweater und eine Jeans, verschwindet dann schnell wieder im Bad.

Lauren räuspert sich kurz, wühlt in der Tasche herum, legt sie dann wieder zur Seite. Sie zieht die Schuhe aus und setzt sich bequem aufs Bett. Dann endlich kommt Wilson, der sich diametral auf dem Bett niederlässt. "Meinst du, das ist der richtige Weg, Houses Eifersucht zu bekämpfen?"

Ein überraschter Blick trifft ihn. "Soll ich wieder gehen?" Sie hält zwei Schokoriegel in der Hand, als wolle sie ihn damit bestechen. Wilson nimmt den Riegel gerne an. "Ich weiß nicht."

"Es gibt keinen Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein. Oder siehst du das anders?" Ihre Stimme ist betont kühl.

"Darum geht es doch gar nicht", meint Wilson, längst nicht so cool. "Wenn er eifersüchtig ist und du kommst sofort hierher, dann... Da kippst du Öl ins Feuer."

"Ist gut." Lauren steht auf und greift nach ihrer Tasche. Sie stellt eine Tüte mit einem in Alufolie bedeckten Teller aus den Tisch und zieht ihre Schuhe wieder an. „Bis dann." Wilson stöhnt und lässt sich umfallen. Frauen waren... so endlos kompliziert und dämlich! "Kapierst du wenigstens, was ich meine?"

Mit einem enttäuschten Blick sagt sie: "Ja, ich kapiere wenigstens DAS."

"Entschuldige, wenn meine Prioritäten sich nicht völlig mit Deinen decken."

Sie geht wortlos zur Tür. Vor kurzem wollte er House ständig Kontra geben und jetzt vertreidigt er ihn, obwohl House keinen Grund hat, eifersüchtig zu sein. Wilson reibt seine Nasenwurzel. Warum musste alles immer so kompliziert sein?

"Warum verteidigst du ihn? Denkst du, er hat einen Grund, eiferüschtig zu sein?" Wilson macht eine hilflose Geste. "Was weiß ich schon? Hat er?"

Lauren schaut Wilson schockiert an. "Das frage ich dich doch!"

"Na, wenn's von deiner Seite okay ist..." Wilson zuckt die Schultern.

"Ich hatte schon oft Typen, die mich nicht mal mehr allein auf die Strasse gelassen haben. Und es fing bei Jedem genauso an. Bitte, unterstütz das nicht", sagt sie nun etwas ruhiger.

"Das tut er nicht", sagt Wilson. "Sein Ego ist in diesem Bereich einfach unterentwickelt. Er glaubt nicht, dass sich wer wirklich für ihn interessiert."

Lauren geht wieder zurück zum Bett und lässt sich mit einem lauten Ausatmen daraufplumpsen. "Er muss das doch merken... Dass ich... dass ich..." Sie seufzt noch einmal. Wilson seufzt auch. "Sieh mal, versetz dich mal in seine Situation: Er mag niemanden, und niemand mag ihn. Er ist unzugänglich, fast fünfzig und gehbehindert. Und da kommt eine junge Frau, gutaussehend, witzig - könnte Jeden haben und er soll einfach glauben, dass sie ausgerechnet IHN liebt? Also, da hätte ich auch so meine Probleme."

Wieder seufzt Lauren und nickt dann stumm. Sie starrt auf den Boden und nickt dann nochmal, etwas sicherer. Es kommt ihr zu bekannt vor.

"Und es ist ja auch kein Geheimnis, dass ich... ein ziemlicher Frauenheld bin."

Lauren sieht auf und grinst Wilson an. "Du bezeichnest dich selbst als Frauenheld? Gib ihm mal was von deinem Ego ab." Wilson lacht.

"Was soll ich denn machen? Er kann mir doch nicht verbieten, zu dir zu gehen... Ich meine, ich mag dich doch."

"Ich hab keine Ahnung!" Er mochte sie ja auch! "Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit ihm reden?"

"Denkst du, er wird auf dich hören? Du bist viel zu lieb für sowas", grinst sie.

"Wenn er auf IRGENDWEN hört, dann auf mich."

Lauren wird traurig. /Gut zu wissen, dass man als Freundin nicht so viele Chancen hat, wie der beste Freund/

"Oh Gott, du ist wie ich - du drehst alles um und verwendest es gegen dich."

"Ich drehe nichts um. Du hast ja Recht. Du kannst bei ihm mehr bewirken als ich."

"Ich hab 14 Jahre Vorsprung."

"Ja, ist gut." Sie steht wieder langsam auf und will nun wirklich gehen. „Bis dann."

Gut erzogen wie er ist, steht Wilson auf und stößt sich prompt den Zeh. "AU! Verdammt! Ich seh nix. Wieso ist es hier so dunkel?" Er macht seit zwei Tagen zum ersten Mal wieder das Licht an. Lauren zieht eilig ihre Mütze mehr ins Gesicht und den Schal hoch, um die Male zu verbergen. Sie schaut auf den Boden. Wilson bemerkt das und langt nach Laurens Kinn.

Er hebt ihren Kopf ins Licht und lässt nicht zu, dass Lauren ihn abwehrt. Er reißt seine Augen auf. "Mein... GOTT!"

"Es ist... nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht."

"Liebe Güte... Was ist passiert? Ist... das seine Eifersucht gewesen?"

Völlig schockiert sieht Lauren Wilson an. Wie konnte er so etwas von House denken? "Nein!" Leise fügt sie hinzu: "Das... war ich."

Wilson tastet ihr Gesicht ab um sicherzugehen, dass nichts gebrochen ist. "Bist du gegen die Wand gerannt?"

"Ähm... Nein."

"Was hast du gemacht? Warst du beim Arzt?"

"Nein... Also.. Gewissermassen, ja."

"Lauren?"

"Ja?" Sie versucht, seinem Blick auszuweichen.

"Was ist passiert?" Seine Fingerspitzen streichen über ihre Wange, er spürt die Unebenheiten der Schwellungen.

"Ich... wollte es so." Sie kann seine Finger deutlich auf ihrer Haut spüren. Da, wo er sie berührt, kribbelt es leicht.

"Ihr werdet euch eines Tages umbringen." Wilson schüttelt den Kopf. Er ist zutiefst beunruhigt.

"Nein... Das wird nicht mehr passieren."

"Das DARF nicht mehr passieren!" Wilson greift sich an den Kopf - es pocht. Wieder.

"Ja." Die junge Frau schaut ihn beschämt an und richtet dann den Blick auf den Boden. "Es war eine einmalige Sache. Es ist jetzt nicht mehr nötig."

"Ich glaube, ich kapiere langsam, was er heute morgen erklären wollte...", sagt Wilson mehr zu sich selbst als zu Lauren. Fragend blickt sie Wilson an. "Wovon sprichst du?"

"Ich wollte wissen, was das mit der SMS auf sich hatte", erklärt Wilson. „Er meinte, er könnte nicht garantieren, dass er die Kontrolle behalten, dass er nicht über die Stränge schlagen würde." Er seufzt. "WARUM er das glaubt, hat er natürlich nicht gesagt!", schnaubt Wilson frustriert.

Lauren sieht ihn mit grossen Augen an. "Ist er... wütend auf mich?"

"Nein." Wilson schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, gar nicht."

"Aber warum?"

"Warum was?"

"Warum sollte er die Kontrolle verlieren?", fragt sie sich selbst laut.

"Wenn's ihn mitreisst?"

"Mitreisst? Was meinst du?"

"Keine Ahnung! Ist ein Schuss ins Blaue. ICH weiss doch nichts!" Die Frustration in Wilsons Stimme ist deutlich zu hören. "Er sagte irgendwas davon, dass die Opfer von Gestern die Täter von Morgen seien. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er meint. Er erzählt ja nichts von sich."

Sie sieht Wilson schockiert an, seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich werde mit ihm reden." Obwohl das ein Abschied ist, rührt sie sich nicht vom Fleck.

"DU weißt, wovon er geredet hat?"

"Nein, aber ich ahne es. Er sagte mir da was. Aber ich glaube, es ist mehr, als er sagte." Wilson sieht sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Ich... Er... wird bestimmt wütend auf mich sein, wenn ich mit dir darüber spreche."

"Ja. Lass es." Wilson ist frustriert.

"Ähm… Ich glaube, ich gehe dann mal." Noch immer rührt sie sich nicht. Etwas hält sie zurück, scheint es. "Eede mit ihm. Bitte."

"Worüber? Eifersucht? Schläge? Seine Vergangenheit?"

Lauren blickt ihn überrascht an.

"Alles?"

"Ja. Mit dir redet er ja."

"Ich rede." Wilson tippt sich auf die Brust.

"Aber er hört auf dich." Sie fährt sich durchs Gesicht. "Also... Ich... Danke."

"ICH danke. Pass auf dich auf, ja?"

Impulsiv umarmt Lauren ihn und klopft leicht auf seinen Rücken, bevor sie wortlos geht.

House bemerkt Lauren irgendwann draussen auf dem Gang vor dem Besprechungszimmer. Er bricht die Diskussion mit seinen Schergen ab. Die schauen ihm erstaunt hinterher. "Hey. Kommen wir zu spät?"

"Nein und wenn, mir ist es egal."

"Mir aber nicht." Dass sie sich gerne drücken mag, kann er sich vorstellen! In Sterns Büro lässt House Lauren den Vortritt. Sie soll sich ihren Sitzplatz aussuchen, damit sie sich wohl fühlt. Lauren setzt sich auf den linken Stuhl, der so gemütlich wie ein Sessel ist und lehnt sich zurück, wartet, bis House sich hingesetzt hat. House schiebt den freien Stuhl ganz nah zu Laurens, setzt sich und pfeift ein Vicodin ein. Der Stock hopst mal wieder auf und ab, auf und ab.

Als Lauren Stern vorsichtig anlächelt, stellt diese gerade zwei Gläser Wasser hin, setzt sich dann ebenfalls und lächelt. House fühlt sich nicht wohl. Er nimmt sich fest vor, sich diesmal nicht irgendwie zu verplappern!

„Guten Tag, Dr. House, hallo nochmal, Lauren. Dr. House, Lauren und ich hatten vorhin über einen Termin gesprochen. Hat sie Ihnen schon erklärt, wie das abläuft?"

"Ja." Er ist nicht glücklich. "Cuddy wird die Akte nicht einsehen." Er hatte ihr gedroht, sofort zu kündigen - besser noch, ihr einen Grund für eine fristlose Kündigung zu geben, sollte sie jemals die Akte einsehen und er es mitkriegen. "Ausserdem geht es ja hier nicht um mich."

"Ja, genau deswegen darf sie die Akte einsehen. Wenn es um Sie gehen würde, dann sähe die Sache ganz anders aus. Tut mir Leid wegen der Umstände."

"Cuddy wird es überleben, wenn ich mal ein Stündchen fehle. Die Rotznasen in der Klinik werden auch so gesund." Er zuckt die Schultern. Lauren beobachtet House und seine unruhige Hand, die stets mit dem Stock beschäftigt ist. Stern dagegen lächelt nur weiter.

"So, dann erzählen Sie mir doch mal, was gestern los war." Stern guckt beide abwechselnd an. Der Stock erstarrt in Houses Hand. Der ganze Mann erstarrt. Lauren sieht unsicher zu House und schweigt. Der Diagnostiker sitzt da und starrt auf den Teppich, dessen Muster sehr, sehr interessant ist. Stern wartet hingegen geduldig und richtet ihren Blick nun auf House. Um ehrlich zu sein, er möchte auch gerne was zu gestern hören! Er fühlt Sterns Blick auf sich ruhen und sieht ganz kurz auf. Er zeigt auf sich "Was? ICH? Wieso?" Stern sieht dann wieder zu Lauren, greift nach dem Klemmbrett und lehnt sich zurück, lächelt beide an und wartet geduldig. Lauren schaut House überrascht an, dann zu Stern, dann auf den Boden. "Wir haben es total vergessen. Tut mir leid." Ja, genau das war's was Stern hören wollte, da war House sich sicher! Himmel nochmal...

"Also war gestern nichts Relevantes passiert?", bohrt Stern nach. Lauren sieht zu House.

House beugt sich zu Lauren. "Es ist dir vielleicht entfallen, aber das hier ist DEINE Therapie. Das bedeutet, ich bin NICHT dein Übersetzer. Du wirst mal was sagen müssen." Lauren wirft House einen traurigen Blick zu, fässt sich dann wieder und schaut dann zu Stern. "Doch, es ist was Relevantes passiert." Lauren runzelt die Stirn und sieht nocheinmal kühl zu House. House reagiert sofort und legt seine Hand auf Laurens Rücken, als Belohnung und Rückhalt zugleich. Lauren sagt dann leise zu House: "Tut mir Leid, ich werde dich nicht mehr anschauen." Sie sieht dann wieder zu Stern, die beide gespannt anblickt.

"Wir hatten aussergewöhnlichen Sex."

/Oh ja. Asynchron, vor allem, denkt House. Sterns Mimik ändert sich nicht. "Inwiefern?"

"Ich wollte, dass er mich ohrfeigt." House konzentriert sich auf den Teppich. Seine Ohren warten auf das Geräusch von Sterns Stift. Aber die Ärztin schaut erst Lauren an und dann - viel länger – House. Dann erst notiert sie etwas.

"Wie genau?"

/Will sie genaue Winkelangaben und Aufschlagsdiagramme?/ House verbeißt sich jeden Kommentar. Würde er nicht atmen, man könnte meinen, er sei eine Puppe, so still sitzt er da.

"Na wie man eben ohrfeigt. Er hat auch oft mit dem Handrücken geschlagen", erklärt Lauren. Oh, er hatte wohl die versteckte Kamera übersehen... House war gut im Pokerface-Zeigen. Ausser den roten Ohrenspitzen und den weissen Knöcheln an der Hand, die den Stock umklammert, war ihm nichts anzumerken. Stern notiert wieder, schaut dann auf und blickt als erstes House an, zieht das Blatt vom Brett und dreht es um. "Können Sie mir das bitte genauer beschreiben?" Sie sieht beide abwechselnd an. Lauren holt Luft, sieht dann zu House, wartet darauf, ob er etwas sagen möchte. Definitiv NICHT. Er spürt ihren Blick, aber er ignoriert es. House wünscht sich weit, weit weg! Lauren schaut dann wieder Stern an, als ob nichts wäre. "Naja. Ohrfeigen halt. Und ein paar Beleidigungen." Lauren wird unsicher und blickt jetzt auch auf den Boden. Stern notiert wieder kurz, sieht dann wieder Lauren an, dann zu House. Für einen winzigen Augenblick schießen seinen Augen zu Stern, heften sich dann aber sofort wieder auf den Boden.

"Dr. House, möchten Sie dazu etwas sagen? Ergänzungen?" Houses Augen flitzen hin und her. Soll er was sagen? Was denn? Warum interessierte es Stern nicht, WARUM Lauren so was will, verdammt? Was hat er damit zu tun? "Ich hab sie festgehalten." So, jetzt hatte er auch was gesagt. Und da war es wieder: Dieses fast nicht wahrnehmbare Geräusch von Stern Stift auf dem Papier…

"Wie haben Sie das gemacht?"

oh, hätte er nur die Klappe gehalten! Er könnte sich in den Arsch beissen! Immer stürzte sie sich auf ihn! "Ich hab ihre Handgelenke mit links festgehalten." Er versucht, möglichst distanziert zu klingen. "Sie ist ja nicht so groß." Stern notiert wieder. Wieviele blätter sind noch übrig?...

"Machen Sie das öfter?"

"Es war eine einmalige Sache. Ich brauche es nicht wieder", sagt Lauren mit einem Blick zu House. Für einen Moment sieht es aus, als ob sie ihm zu Hilfe eilte.

/Ja. So einmalig wie der Abend vorher einmalig war. Sie wird mich wieder bitten. Und ich werde wieder nicht nein sagen können./

"Hat es Ihnen nicht gefallen, Lauren? Oder war das das erste Mal, dass Sie das gemacht haben oder ausprobiert haben?"

"Ja, es war das erste Mal. Aber... Es... ich habe das gebraucht. Es... es befreit einfach."

"Das ohrfeigen oder was meinen Sie, Lauren?"

"Das Schlagen an sich. Aber ohrfeigen... Das hat einen besonderen Kick. Und es hat geholfen." Lauren schaut kurz zu House, greift nach seiner Hand. House drückt sie, ohne aufzusehen. Wieso sagt sie das?, fragt er sich. Wieso behauptet sie, es sei das erste Mal gewesen? Stern notiert ganz kurz, schaut dabei kaum aus Blatt. "Wobei hat es geholfen?" Könnte house seine Ohren bewegen, sie würden sich auf Lauren richten. Er war gespannt wie ein Flitzbogen. DAS wollte er auch sehr, sehr gerne wissen!

"Naja. Es hat halt was mit dem Gehenlassen zu tun. Als ob man sich zusammenreisst und es dann endlich raus lassen kann. Alles Angestaute. Nun ist es weg. Die Bauchschmerzen... Sie sind weg." House nickt unwillkürlich. Ja, ja, das versteht er, das kann er nachvollziehen. Stern und Lauren sehen zu House.

"Kennen Sie das, Dr. House?"

"Ja..."

"Können Sie das etwas näher beschreiben? Aus Ihrer Sicht?"

"Könnte ich." Stern versteht nicht ganz. "Möchten Sie das unter vier Augen tun?"

"Ich möchte nicht, dass das in einer Akte auftaucht, die meine neugierige Chefin lesen wird. Ausserdem hat mein Erfahren von erduldetem Schmerz nichts hiermit zu tun."

"Dr. House, das hat sehr viel hiermit zu tun. Deswegen ist es wichtig, dass ich das auch erfahre. Wenn Sie möchten, trage ich das in Ihre eigene Akte ein."

/Ich will keine Akte haben!, möchte er schreien. "Wenn ich das jetzt erläutere, sitzen wir morgen noch hier."

"Wir haben Zeit, Dr. House."

"Erleben ist subjektiv. Erleben kann man nicht transferieren. Was hilft das hier?" Er würde hier lieber einen Tag über Sinn und Unsinn seiner Erklärung diskutieren als eine Minute über sich!

"Sie sollen sich über ihre gemeisnamen Interessen bewusst werden, wie sie sich in einer Situation, in der sie sich gemeinsam befinden, fühlen. Wie empfanden sie denn das?" Stern sieht House immernoch an, Lauren schluckt und drückt seine Hand ein wenig.

"Als ich sie geschlagen habe?"

"Ja, zum Beispiel. Die ganze Situation." Stern Stift schwebt über dem Papier, bereit zuzuschlagen.

"Es war... " Er sucht nach Worten, die das richtig beschreiben können, "Berauschend." Wieso hält er nicht die Klappe? In seinem Kopf rennt jemand mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. /Sei doch still, du Idiot!/ Lauren sieht ihn mit grossen Augen an, Stern ganz geduldig. "Inwiefern?"

"Ich hätte alles mit ihr machen können. Ich hatte sie völlig in meiner Gewalt. Macht... Macht korrumpiert. Macht berauscht." Er hatte seine Seele verkauft. "Das ist ja nun keine neue Erkenntnis"

"Was hätten Sie denn mit ihr gemacht, Dr. House? Und wann?" Der Stift hat ein Eigenleben. Stern klingt so… neutral, kalt. House erwartet eigentlich ein Urteil, das mindestens so vernichtend ist, wie seine eigene Meinung über sich.

"Darüber hab ich mir keine Gedanken gemacht. Ich... hab's einfach passieren lassen."

"Hat es Ihnen gefallen, Dr. House?" Lauren starrt ihn nun an, ihr Blick brennt auf seiner Haut. Sterns Lächeln ist weg.

House antwortet nicht. Er will nicht antworten.

"Sind Sie sich darüber nicht sicher, ob es Ihnen Vergnügen bereitet hat, Dr. House? Oder möchten Sie nicht darüber sprechen?"

"Ich..." /Halt die Klappe, Mann! Halt einfach die Klappe!/ Er hält sich an Laurens Hand fest, die diese nun streichelt. Gespannt wartet sie auf seine Antwort und starrt ihn weiter an. Stern wartet geduldig auf die Antwort. House atmet schwer. Ein Teil von ihm will es sagen, will sich befreien, aber die andere Hälfte möchte nicht über all diese Dinge reden. Es zerrt an ihm und er schämt sich. Lauren beugt sich etwas herüber. "Hey, du musst es nicht sagen, wenn du es nicht möchtest." Sie drückt seine Hand fester, Stern notiert kurz etwas, schaut ihn dann wieder geduldig an. Dann bricht es aus ihm hervor, als sei ein Damm gebrochen. "Es war irre. Ich war total high. Ich bin mir sicher, ich hätte sie bewusstlos geprügelt und..." House rauft sich die Haare. Die Erkenntnis war mehr als erschreckend - sie war beängstigend. Es war passiert, was er immer befürchtet hatte. Stern notiert nichts. Sie wartet immernoch geduldig, ist sich sicher, dass noch etwas kommt. Lauren hingegen schaut ihn schockiert an und reibt mechanisch seine Hand. Er flüstert nur noch. Vielleicht kann man das Gesagte irgendwie abmildern, wenn man es nur leise genug sagte? "Ich hätte sie vergewaltigt... Gott!" Lauren starrt ihn apathisch an, Stern hingegen notiert nur, wie immer.

"Zufrieden?", fragt er dann trotzig, ohne jemanden anzusehen. Stern zieht das Blatt vom Brett und nimmt ein Neues, Lauren reibt seine Hand sehr schwach. Dann flüstert sie sehr leise: "Greg..." Er schüttelt den Kopf. Sie würde ihn hierfür verabscheuen. Stern sieht ihn an, lässt ihn etwas Zeit. "Es hat Ihnen also geffallen." Es ist mehr eine Feststellung, denn eine Frage.

"Das war nicht ich!" Stern runzelt die Stirn. "Wer war es, Dr. House?"

"Leute wie ich, die haben im Keller eine tollwütigen Hund eingesperrt. Man lässt ihn nicht raus, weil man ja weiß, dass er beißt." Stern nickt, wartet aber noch geduldig. Lauren ist mittlerweile völlig mit den Gedanken weggetreten und geistig nicht mehr anwesend.

"Und er ist ansteckend. Wen er beisst, der kriegt es auch. Dann hat man auch einen Hund zum Wegsperren. Wenn man die Tür zu lässt, dann ist alles okay. Aber ich hab' diesen Hund schon so lange gehütet… Und jetzt hab ich diese Tür aufgemacht. Ich WILL nicht so sein! Ich will das nicht!" Stern nickt in Gedanken, notiert dann sehr lange. Vor allem scheint es, als ob sie sehr klein schreibt und somit dauert das Ganze noch länger. Abundzu unterstreicht sie etwas. Lauren schluckt, starrt House an. Als Stern mit dem Notieren fertig ist, liest sie nochmal, schaut dann ins Leere und denkt nach. Lauren beobachtet House, beruhigt sich wieder etwas. Irgendetwas an dem Gesagten hat ihr eben grosse Angst gemacht.

"Dr. House, empfinden Sie das Selbe wie Lauren? Haben Sie sich danach auch erleichtert gefühlt?"

"Nein... Ich... hatte Angst vor dem, was aus mir wird. Davor, dass Lauren... Dass ich sie verletze, sie vertreibe." Er entzieht Lauren seine Hand - weniger weil er Distanz will, als vielmehr um sich die Augen zu wischen. "Es ist nicht so, dass ich ihr keinen Schmerz zufügen könnte. Aber das Schlagen... Das tut etwas mit mir... Das.. ich weiß ja auch nicht."

"Was tut es mit Ihnen, Dr. House?"

"Weiß nicht. Ich... kann nicht aufhören... Es gerät ausser Kontrolle."

"Ist es denn das letzte Mal ausser Kontrolle geraten? Oder jemals?"

"Früher... Wenn ich mich geprügelt habe... ja. Immer. Ich finde den Absprung nicht. Gestern... Ich weiß nichtmal, wieso ich aufgehört habe. Ich WOLLTE weitermachen." Lauren weiss nicht, wie sie damit zukünftig umgehen soll. Nicht, dass sie das jemals wieder von ihm verlangen wollen würde, aber es scheint ihm ja gefallen zu haben... Stern notiert. "Lauren, wie empfanden Sie das gestern?" Lauren reagiert nicht. Sie starrt House immernoch an, greift blind nach seiner Hand. Stern räuspert sich, Lauren schaut sie dann an. Erst jetzt erreichen sie ihre Worte. "Ich... fand es... schön. Aber... Es ist nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er mich schlagen sollte. Ich hatte Angst, dass es wieder schief läuft. Es ist nur beim letzten Mal etwas Anderes passiert."

/Danke! Vielen Dank, Lauren!/

"Was ist denn passiert?" Stern notiert wieder, schaut dann rüber zu House und sie sieht, wie Lauren ihn jetzt anschaut.

House legt seine Stirn auf den Griff seines Stocks. Er war genau wie sein Alter! Er hatte es schon lange befürchtet, aber seit Kurzem hatte er Gewissheit. Welche Frau würde einen Kerl wie ihn wollen? Lauren sagt nichts. Sie will nichts dazu sagen, er soll es selbst erzählen, sonst wird er wieder sauer auf sie sein. Stern wartet geduldig und setzt schonmal zum Schreiben an. House wartet darauf, dass Lauren was sagt. Seine Erinnerung an den Abend davor ist verschwommen. Zu viele Drogen, schätzt er.

"Er... Ihm war nicht gut. Er ist weggeknickt und er hat halluziniert, schätze ich. Ihm war übel." Stern denkt nach, notiert dann kurz etwas. "Dr. House, können Sie das näher beschreiben?" Er seufzt zittrig. "Ich erinner mich nicht richtig. Es war... Erst war's wie eine ausserkörperliche Erfahrung, dann... Eine Zeitreise oder sowas... Ob mir schlecht war, weiß ich nicht mehr."

"Welche Zeit?"

"Zurück." Lauren schluckt, lehnt sich zurück.

"Wohin?"

"Ich... bin mir nicht sicher. Vielleicht... Als ich sechs oder sieben war... Keine Ahnung."

"Warum gerade da hin? Können Sie das sagen?"

"Keine Ahnung." War ihm auch egal! Er wollte nicht daran erinnert werden! Stern notiert.

"Wie gesagt, das ist alles ziemlich verschwommen." Und er möchte es auch eigentlich nicht klarer!

"Sollte es beim letzten Mal genauso sein wie gestern? Mit den Ohrfeigen?"

"Wie?" Er hatte nicht zugehört. Hatte nicht zuhören wollen! Aber etwas in ihm treibt ihn dazu, es doch zu hören, etwas zu sagen, sich hier so zu entblößen.

"Hatte Lauren Sie an dem Tag, wo es Ihnen danach so schlecht ging, darum gebeten, sie zu ohrfeigen?"

"Nicht danach, mittendrin ist es passiert", korrigiert Lauren. Stern runzelt die Stirn, sieht dann wieder zu House.

"Nein. Sie... wollte einfach geschlagen werden. Beschimpft. Benutzt." Er lacht. "'Einfach nur', was für eine Wortwahl!" Stern notiert wieder. "Wie haben Sie sich dabei gefühlt, als Lauren diesen Wunsch geäussert hat?"

"Ich wollte es auf jeden Fall mal machen. Sie wollte es doch! Ich möchte doch... Ich... ich will doch, dass sie mich mag! Und... wenn es ihr doch hilft... Ich will wirklich alles tun, was ihr gut tut! Ich will sie nicht verlieren! Ich... ich…" Er sieht Lauren an. "Ich liebe dich doch!", flüstert er. Seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen und für einen winzigen Moment sitzt da ein Kind, dass sich nach Anerkennung sehnt. Lauren schliesst die Augen und verdeckt ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen, atmet laut aus. Dann umarmt sie ihn, lässt die Tränen stumm herunterlaufen. Stern wartet dabei geduldig und notiert nochmal kurz. House erwidert die Umarmung. Er presst sein Gesicht gegen Laurens Nacken, beisst die Tränen zurück und schluckt den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter. Lauren schluchzt leise und flüstert dann 'Ich liebe dich auch'. Stern beobachtet beide, macht sich eine kleine Randnotiz und legt das Klemmbrett zur Seite, wartet noch etwas. "Ich denke, das reicht für heute. Sie sollten sich jetzt ausruhen, ich weiss, das ist sehr belastend und ermüdend." House hatte keine Ahnung, wie er den Rest des Tages arbeiten sollte. Auch wenn es nur Klinikdienst wäre - er war total im Eimer! Er würde ewig brauchen, um all die Mauern wieder hochzuziehen, die ihn funktionieren ließen.

"Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie noch einen Augenblick hier bleiben und wir regeln später telefonisch den nächsten Termin." House nickt.

"Gut." Stern lächelt beide verständnisvoll an und geht raus. Lauren hängt schlaff um House herum und schluchzt weiter. House hält sie. Auch wenn er jetzt selbst gerne ein bisschen Halt hätte...

Lauren wischt die Tränen vorsichtig weg und schaut ihn dann ernst und mit geröteten Augen an. "Alles okay?" Er nickt. Es war doch immer alles okay. Die Antwort ist mehr ein Reflex als alles andere. Konditionierte Antwort auf einen Reiz. Er holte tief Luft. Er würde sich schon einkriegen und den Rest des Tages irgendwie rumkriegen! Irgendwie ging es immer. Er holt seine Pillen raus.

Lauren beobachtet ihn, steht dann auf und setzt sich auf seinen gesunden Oberschenkel. Sie drückt seinen Kopf gegen die Brust und streicht ihm durchs Haar.

"Es tut mir leid", flüstert er.


	51. Chapter 51

house bekam den rest des tages irgendwie rum und verschwand, sobald es möglich war

House bekam den Rest des Tages irgendwie rum und verschwand, sobald es möglich war. Er will nur heim. Am Besten einrollen und besaufen. Er kickt die Schuhe von den Füssen und holt sich einen Scotch. Das Klopfen an der Tür ignoriert er wie so oft. Es ist Lauren, die sich selbst hineinlässt.

"Hey.."

"Hey..." Ihm fehlt es etwas an Begeisterung, aber House ist einfach durch den Wind. War das nicht Laurens Therapiesitzung gewesen? Er hatte deutlich das Gefühl gehabt, es sei seine...

"Wie gehts dir?" Sie streicht ihm durchs Haar.

"Fühl' mich wie durchgekaut und ausgespuckt." Er greift nach ihr, möchte sie nah bei sich haben!

"Brauchst du was?" Sie küsst ihn auf die Stirn.

"Halbes Gramm Valium vielleicht. Oder ein Schuss Fentanyl wäre auch gut..." Er schließt die Augen.

"Ernsthaft? Soll ich Jimmy fragen?"

"Ja..." House nickt, als es wieder an der Tür klopft. House rührt sich nicht. Wilson hat einen Schlüssel, andere Leute sollen sich verpissen! Also steht Lauren auf und offnet langsam und vorsichtig die Tür. Wilson steht vor der Tür. Er hat Essen, aber keinen Alkohol dabei. "Hi! Kann ich reinkommen?"

"Hey... Natürlich." Sie macht einen Schritt zur Seite und lächelt ihn müde an.

"Was ist passiert? Er sah im Krankenhaus furchtbar aus..."

"Die heutige Therapiesitzung..." Sie geht näher heran, flüstert: "Erzähl ich dir später."

"Wenn ihr fertig seid, euch das Maul zu verreißen könnt ihr ja das Essen herschaffen!", mault House lautstark vom Sofa.

"Deinen Magen muss man echt extra totschlagen!" Wilson hängt seinen Mantel auf. Hilflos sieht Lauren Wilson an, bevor sie zur Couch geht. Wilson stellt das Essen auf den Tisch, holt sich ein Bier aus der Küche und setzt sich auf den Sessel. Er sieht die Beiden an - sie sehen beide nicht gut aus!

Lauren schließt die Augen kurz, seufzt. Dann sieht sie Wilson an. "Er will Valium und... irgendwas mit F."

"Nein. Wenn ich ihm jedesmal was gäbe, wenns ihm danach ist... So geht das nicht!"

"Mach keinen Tanz, Wilson. Mir geht's beschissen."

"Nein!"

"Was ist denn dieses F-Teil? Dieses Zeug... Was er haben will."

"Fentanyl? Das ist mit das stärkste Opioid, das du kriegen kannst", erklärt Wilson.

"Oh..."

"Das ist für Krebspatienten im Endstadium und für die Narkose."

"Ist voll der Hammer", fügt House hinzu. "Genau, was ich brauche." Er kippt den Scotch hinunter.

Lauren runzelt die Stirn, setzt sich näher zu House und streicht über seinen Schenkel, in der Hoffnung, es würde wenigstens etwas gut tun. Wilson sieht die Geste. "Hast du Schmerzen?"

"Ich hab immer Schmerzen, Wonder-Boy." Wilson schüttelt den Kopf. Über diese Schiene würde House ihn nicht weichkochen! "Du kannst nicht immer alles wegdrücken mit deinen Drogen, House."

"Doch." Um das zu beweisen, steht er auf, um in der Küche Nachschub zu holen.

Aber Lauren steht auch auf und drückt ihn wieder herunter. „Wilson hat vollkommen recht, Greg."

"Was wird das? Die 'House-Verschwörung'?" Er findet das nicht witzig!

"Die Wahrheit." Ihre Hände sind noch auf seinen Schultern.

"Ihr habt euch ja 'nen tollen Termin für eine Intervention ausgesucht!"

"Wir haben uns gar nichts ausgesucht. Du siehst beschissen aus", entgegnet Wilson. House möchte das leugnen, aber bevor er den Mund aufmachen kann, stoppt Wilson ihn. "Und versuch gar nicht, zu erklären, es ging dir gut!"

Lauren nickt nur. Als sie spürt, dass der Widerstand langsam erlischt, setzt sie sich langsam. House schweigt recht lange. "Wenn's mir gut ginge, wollte ich mich nicht besaufen."

"Dann solltest du vielleicht einsehen, dass dein Patentrezept nicht immer hilft. Vielleicht ist es mal an der Zeit, was anderes auszuprobieren?" Wilson sieht zu Lauren. "Vielleicht befolgst du deinen eigenen Rat und... wir machen eine gemeinsame Therapie. Das im Moment... ist ja keine Gemeinsame."

"Ja, im Moment ist das mehr meine als Deine."

"Das hat durchaus seinen Sinn, dass auch du ausgequetscht wirst, Greg. Das hat sie doch gesagt." Sanft streichelt Lauren Houses kratzige Wange. "Und es wird dir helfen."

Ja! Er kann gut spüren, wie sehr es ihm hilft!

Wilson sieht, wie sich House auf einen Streit einstellt. Das ist nicht, was jetzt hier laufen sollte, findet er. "Ähm... Vielleicht solltet ihr das ein andermal diskutieren?" Er hat so seine Zweifel, dass House gerade in der Verfassung, ist, Grundsatzdiskussionen zu führen.

Lauren blickt kurz zu Wilson. /Toll. 'Ich werde mit ihm reden'... Danke für die Hilfe!/ Dann streichelt sie House weiter.

Wilson überlegt eine Weile, dann steht er auf und kniet sich neben House aufs Sofa. Er sieht an seinem Freund vorbei zu Lauren. "Mach weiter. Das ist gut, was du da machst." Dann nimmt Wilson sich Houses Arm vor.

"Was soll das?" House ist misstrauisch und verspannt sich sofort. Er lässt sich nicht gerne anfassen und Wilson sollte das wissen!

"Lass uns einfach mal was für dich tun, OK?"

house sieht zu lauren.

Die küsst ihn einfach, streichelt dann weiter, auch wenn sie völlig ratlos ist.

"Berührungstherapie hilft in Situationen mit extremem Stress." Wilson arbeitet sich den Arm hinauf mit langen, festen Bewegungen.

/Wenn ihm das jetzt helfen wird, obwohl er weiß, dass das eine Form von Therapie ist, geh ich ein Buch kaufen, denkt sich Lauren.

"Wir machen das oft bei meinen Patienten."

"Voodoo", lästert House.

Wilson rollt die Augen. "Dann hast du ja nichts zu befürchten und kannst einfach still sein."

Lauren grinst House an, streichelt dann mit einer Hand über seinen Nacken und mit der anderen seinen Oberschenkel.

Wilson arbeitet systematischer. Nach dem Arm kommt die Schulter auf der linken Seite dran, dann der Brustkorb. Fragend sieht Lauren zu Wilson, sie weiß nicht, was sie jetzt genau tun soll.

"Machs mir einfach nach. Deine Hälfte, meine Hälfte. Nicht zu fest, aber er soll es schon deutlich spüren, dass du ihn anfasst." Es ist bescheuert, dass House das alles mithört, denkt Wilson, aber es geht nun einmal nicht anders.

Also macht sie dann das Selbe, runzelt aber die Stirn und sieht Wilson skeptisch an. "Ist das angenehm?"

House war zu Beginn steif wie ein Brett, aber ganz langsam entspannt er sich etwas. "Ja..." Er nickt schwach.

Lauren zuckt die Schultern, sieht Wilson an und macht einfach weiter. Sie beobachtet, wie er arbeitet und fragt sich, weshalb er ihr diesen Trick nicht schon früher gezeigt hat. Sie arbeitet sich weiter vor und beobachtet House und Wilson abwechselnd.

Wilsons Hände gleiten langsam weiter, tiefer, seine Untergrenze ist der Bund der Jeans. Es grenzt schon an ein Wunder, dass House überhaupt so lange still hält! Jetzt sogar den Kopf zurücklegt und die Augen schließt... Dann, auf einmal, bricht aus ihm heraus, was ihm die ganze Zeit zu schaffen macht: "Ich will nicht so sein!"

Wilson kann sich nur denken, dass das was mit der Therapiesitzung zu tun hat. Er sieht Lauren fragend an, hört aber nicht auf, den verspannten Körper unter seinen Händen zu reiben. Lauren folgt Wilson nachdem House das gesagt hat zögernd und mit weniger Kraft. Sie blickt House etwas traurig an. Dann setzt sie die ganze Handfläche ein, um beherzter zu arbeiten und blickt kurz zu Wilson. Sie schüttelt leicht den Kopf und bewegt dann die Lippen zu einem 'später'.

"Beruhige dich doch", murmelt Wilson. Er hat keine Ahnung, was House meint und weiß daher auch nicht wirklich, was er sagen soll. House soll mal Pause machen! Wilson überspringt die Hüfte und geht zum Oberschenkel über. Er ignoriert die Tatsache, dass der Stoff über Houses Schritt sich mehr und mehr spannt.

Lauren folgt Wilson blind, habt aber nicht vor, etwas zu sagen. Wenn House etwas sagen möchte, soll er es raus lassen und nicht überschlafen.

Wilson sieht hinüber zu Lauren, ist gespannt, wie House es annehmen wird, wenn sich jemand ausgiebig mit seinem - wörtlich - wunden Punkt befasst.

Lauren sieht zu House und fragt diesen leise: "Alles ok?"

"Ja..." Seine Stimme ist belegt. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es sich so gut anfühlen könnte, einfach - berührt - zu werden. Mehr als gut, das muss er zugeben. Er hoffte darauf, dass die Beiden es nicht bemerken würden.

Wilsons erfahrene Hände können fühlen, wie House sich insgesamt mehr und mehr entspannt - kleine Teile ausgenommen. Lauren blickt immer wieder zu Wilson. Sie verfolgt dessen Blick, bemerkt dann die Beule. Sie sieht wieder Wilson an, wartet auf eine Reaktion. Irgendwas..

Wilson zuckt mit den Schultern. Sowas passierte. Er könnte die Beiden ja nachher mal alleine lassen, denkt er sich. Er reibt unbekümmert weiter, kniet sich auf den Boden, um die Waden zu reiben. Lauren gibt fast ein perfektes Spiegelbild und House seufzt leise. Er fühlt sich tatsächlich sehr viel besser. Ruhiger. Entspannter. Naja... fast. Er wird leicht rot bei dem Gedanken daran, wie er auf diese einfach gut gemeinte Behandlung anspricht. Das war sicher nicht Teil der Behandlung, oder?

Lauren überlegt. /Was macht man danach? Soll er schlafen? Wenn er danach überhaupt noch schlafen will. Also ICH würde dann gern schlafen. Soll doch Wilson... Wilson!/ Sie grinst Wilson an und schaut dann wieder pointiert herunter.

Das führt dazu, dass Wilson puterrot wird, er springt fast auf. Aber er beherrscht sich und beendet stattdessen die Sache mit einigen langen Strichen von den Knöcheln bis zur Schulter.

House beisst sich auf die Lippe, um einen Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Lauren verkneift sich ein leises Kichern, als sie Wilsons rotes Gesicht sieht. Lieber macht sie das Selbe wie Wilson und wartet darauf, dass er aufhört.

"Ich... lasse euch mal alleine für eine halbe Stunde oder so. In der Zeit organisiere ich bisschen Valium." /Und hol' mir einen runter/ Er flüstert, hofft dass nur Lauren es hört. Lauren lächelt Wilson an und beißt sich auf die Lippe.

"Mach's gut." Wilson zwinkert ihr zu, meint es durchaus so zweideutig, wie es klingt. Er steht auf und beugt sich über House, küsst den Mann auf die Stirn. Es schmerzt ihn, dass House so viel zu leiden hat! Auch Lauren erhebt sich und setzt sich dann zu House auf das Sofa. Sie streichelt ihm über die Wange und knabbert am Ohr bevor sie flüstert: "Willst du?" War ja möglich, dass er zu müde ist, denkt sie sich, um ihre Frage zu rechtfertigen.

"...Ja..." House schluckt.

Wilson hört die heisere Antwort und sieht zu, dass er zur Tür kommt.


	52. Chapter 52

"wie willst du es

"Wie willst du es?" Sie wandert mit der Hand nach unten, knabbert weiter. Freie Auswahl, diesmal kostenlos.

"Nimm deine Hand... Ich will dich im Arm halten." Er will keine elaborierte Nummer.

Lauren öffnet die Schnalle des Gürtels und dann die Jeans, zieht sie mit der Shorts etwas herunter, während sie weiter an seinem Ohr knabbert.

House stöhnt. Bald ist sein ganzer Körper mit Gänsehaut bedeckt, im Moment ist alles gut und willkommen, was Spannung abbaut! Er spürt Laurens aufmerksamen Blick auf sich. House atmet schwerer und schneller, seine Hände reiben ziellos über ihren Rücken. Er dreht den Kopf um sie zu küssen.

Danach lässt House sich gerne von ihr ins Schlafzimmer führen. "Du solltest mit sowas warten, bis alle meine Testresultate mehrfach negativ sind."

Lauren bleibt auf der Stelle stehen, dreht sich um und küsst ihn. "Halt den Mund." Sie drückt ihn aufs Bett und greift nach der Decke. Es ist Ewigkeiten her, dass man ihn nüchtern ins Bett gebracht hatte! Er lächelt sie schüchtern an.

Lauren deckt ihn zu und legt sich dann neben ihn hin, ohne sich zuzudecken.

"Das ist schön...", murmelt House, kuschelt sich an sie und döst dann fast sofort weg. Er ist völlig ausgelaugt von all dem emotionalen Mist der vergangenen Tage.

Wilson hatte sich wirklich Zeit gelassen, aber um Valium zu besorgen, brauchte er beim besten Willen nicht mehr als 15 Minuten. Er drehte noch vier Runden um den Block, bevor er sich sagte, es sei nun wirklich genug Zeit vergangen! Er klopft leise an die Wohnungstür, in der Hoffnung, dass House - wohl versorgt - eingeschlafen war.

Als es klopft, küsst Lauren House noch einmal sachte auf die Stirn, dann steht sie vorsichtig auf, um House nicht zu wecken und schliesst die Tür hinter sich. Sie lässt Wilson hinein. Wilson ist erleichtert, dass er lange genug weg gewesen war. "Na, hast du ihm ein Schlaflied gesungen?"

Sie lächelt Wilson an. "Warum hast du mir das mit der Berührungstherapie nicht schon vorher erklärt?"

Wilson lacht leise. "Weil er nicht der Typ ist, der auf sowas steht. Weil... kein Bedarf schien... Du nicht gefragt hast?" Er steuert auf den Tisch zu und nimmt sich einen Karton des mittlerweile kalten Essens. Er sucht das Hühnchen mit rotem Curry und bringt es in die Küche, um es in der Mikrowelle aufzuwärmen. Er ist am Verhungern. "Du hast ihn gehört: Es ist Voodoo."

Lauren läuft ihm hinterher. "Ich komme mir hilflos vor. Du bist der Einzige, der ein wenig House sprechen kann." Wilson grinst schief. "Das ist doch nicht so schwer: Tu dies nicht, tu das nicht, lass die Finger von meinem Essen, andere Menschen brauchen Menschen... Das war's so ziemlich. Auf Houseisch ist das immer gleich: Arschloch." Eindringlich sieht Lauren ihn an. "Ich kann nicht viel tun. Was ich sage, geht an ihm vorbei. Was du sagst, das hört er sich wenigstens noch an."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es an ihm vorbeigeht. Es waren nur noch nicht genug Wiederholungen." Er holt das Essen aus der Mikrowelle und macht sich sofort darüber her. Längst hat er sich daran gewöhnt, auf Teller zu verzichten. "Wenn du nicht durchdringen würdest, wärst du doch gar nicht hier! Glaubst du, der lässt jede X-beliebige Tussi hier rein?"

"Ach so ist das? Ich bin eine Tussi?"

"Immerhin keine X-beliebige!"

Wieder runzelt sie die Stirn. "Vor ein paar Wochen war ich noch ein Kind, was sich Partner im gleichen Alter suchen soll. Entscheide dich mal." Wilson krümmt sich zusammen, als habe er einen Tritt in die Genitalien gefangen. "Hängt immer vom Verhalten ab, Lauren. Du bestimmst! Iss lieber was. Wenn der aufwacht, bleibt kein Krümel über! Und dann erzählst du mir, was heute los war!"

"warum soll ich erzählen? Frag du ihn, du verstehst ihn ja." Sie wendet sich ab und geht ins Wohnzimmer.

"Was hab ich denn jetzt falsch gemacht? Bist du eifersüchtig?" Wilson sieht ihr einen Moment nach, dann folgt er ihr ins Wohnzimmer.

"Nichts. DU machst alles- Was? Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst." Wilson sieht sie stumm über den Rand seines Essens an.

Lauren seufzt. "Er... Also gestern..."

"Sekunde!" Wilson unterbricht sie. "Lauren, ich ertrage ihn seit über vierzehn Jahren. Er ist kein einfacher Typ. Du... Du kannst doch nicht erwarten, dass du hier auftauchst und ihn in ein paar Wochen völlig durchschaut hast!" Er schüttelt den Kopf - /Kindchen, Kindchen!/ "Du musst ihn doch erst kennen lernen!" Er wedelt mit den Essstäbchen in richtung Schlafzimmer. "Er vertraut dir!"

"Du weisst ja... Die Sache mit dem Ohrfeigen gestern... Er wollte das eigentlich nicht. Durchschauen? So 'ne Scheisse, darum gehts doch gar nicht. Ich denke, ich bin nicht gut für ihn."

"Was? Wie... wie kannst du das sagen? So glücklich habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt!" Wilson ist beinahe entsetzt – trägt sie sich etwa mit Fluchtgedanken?

"Aber er tut Dinge, die er sonst nicht tun wollen würde! Das hat er heute gesagt... Er sagte, dass es ihm Spass gemacht hat, mich zu schlagen. Und er denkt, dass er jetzt so ist, wie sein... Vater."

"Wie sein Vater?" Wilson ist sich nicht ganz sicher, sein Kopf rattert, versucht, all die kleinen Puzzleteile zu einem Bild zusammenzufügen... Hasste House seinen Vater derart, weil dieser seine Frau geschlagen hatte?

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ich weiss nichts Genaues. Aber er sagte, die Opfer von Gestern werden die Täter von Morgen."

"House sagte was Ahnliches gestern Morgen. Hat der Alte seine Frau geschlagen?" Er hatte Houses Vater nie leiden können, aber das wäre ja wirklich...

"Ich weiss es nicht. Ich hoffte, du könntest es mir sagen." Mit traurigen Augen sieht sie Wilson an.

"Alles was ich weiß ist, dass der Alte ein Kotzbrocken ist und House ihn hasst. Hat er Dir gar nichts erzählt? Denk nach, sowas verpackt er gerne in Nebensätze."

"Er sagte, er war ein Sadist." Wilson schüttelt den Kopf, holt den Scotch aus der Küche und zwei Gläser. "Ich hab's fast... Aber nur fast...", überlegt er laut.

"Was?" Lauren überlegt. Irgendetwas, was er eingepackt haben könnte?

Wilson nippt am Scotch. Mit vollem Bauch fühlt er sich gleich besser, und ein weing Alkohol am Abend war auch nicht schlecht. "Ich hab den Satz schon woanders gehört. Aber..." Er kam einfach nicht drauf! Lauren schaut ihn gespannt an. Sie wartet darauf, dass der Mann jeden Moment eine Erleuchtung hat.

Dann wird Wilson mit einem mal übel. Er weiß, wo er das gehört hatte! Leise beginnt er, zu reden. Es war kein Thema, mit dem er sich gerne auseinandersetzte. "Es gibt Statistiken. Die besagen, dass 90 aller heroinsüchtigen Frauen früher sexuell missbraucht worden sind. Ich habe mal einen Artikel gelesen, der sich mit den Spätfolgen kindlichen Missbrauchs beschäftigt hat." Wilson kippt den Scotch mit einem Schluck herunter. "Die Bindungsunfähigkeit, das Misstrauen gegenüber allen, die emotionale Wüste... Der Alte hat gar nicht seine Frau geschlagen!"

"Das sagt nichts über greg. Ausserdem sind Statistiken lügen. Das sagt noch lange nicht aus, was mit Greg... passiert ist." Lauren seufzt.

Wilson ist verunsichert. Die Idee, dass Houses sadistischer Vater das Kind - wie auch immer - misshandelt oder gar missbraucht hat, würde er auch lieber ins Reich der Phantasie verbannen. "Lauren, niemand kommt SO auf die Welt." Wison deutet in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

"Das weiss ich." /Wohl besser als du./ "Es sagt trotzdem nichts über Greg aus. Du kannst sein Schicksal nicht anhand einer Statistik herleiten."

"Und dieser Opfer-Täter-Spruch? Denk nach, Lauren. Hat er... ungewöhnliche Narben?"

"Was verstehst du unter 'ungewöhnlich'? Man kann auch auf 'ner Bananenschale ausrutschen und sich das Genick brechen. Kleine Narben... Die hat doch fast jeder, oder?"

"Naja, Narben, die nach den Spuren von Schlägen aussehen. Lang, gerade, parallel - sowas vielleicht?" Was wusste ER schon davon? Die drei Ohrfeigen, die seine Eltern ihm verpasst hatten, zählten nicht!

"Eine lange. Die man kaum erkennt." Lauren lehnt sich zurück und sieht auf den Boden.

Nach abweichendem Sexualverhalten braucht er nicht zu fragen. "Mann, ich habe davon keine Ahnung! Ich müsste erstmal lesen." Er gönnt sich noch einen Scotch.

Jetzt setzt sie sich wieder aufrecht hin und blickt Wilson an, der jetzt mit dem Glas in der Hand die Regale absucht. House besaß sicher auch Bücher über Psychologie! Immerhin war er ein sehr guter Interpret von Verhaltensweisen seiner Mitmenschen.

"Das... Das ist eine gute Idee... Denn zu Dr. Stern will er ja nicht. Und er muss erkennen, dass er ein Problem hat. Und dann... wird er vielleicht nicht mit dir reden wollen und packt bei Dr. Stern zwangsläufig aus?"

"Was soll er denn auspacken, deiner Meinung nach ist ja nichts passiert." Er steigt auf eine Trittleiter und angelt ein zerlesenes Buch vom obersten Brett.

"Mein Gott, James! Ich sagte, dass er mir nichts direktes gesagt hat! Ich ahne was, ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher, aber ich versuche nicht gleich, irgendwas hineinzuinterpretieren!", sagt sie etwas ernergischer.

"Was vermutest du denn?" Wilson blättert in dem Buch von Lesezeichen zu Lesezeichen.

"Komm gefälligst da weg...", sagt sie leiser.

Wilson setzt sich wieder aufs Sofa, bringt aber das Buch mit. Es ist lange nicht mehr angefasst worden und eingestaubt.

"Ach. Die Analyse der Psyche eines Menschen mit einem Buch vor Freuds Zeit? Super Idee!" Sie nimmt Wilson das Buch weg und legt es auf den Tisch.

"Er hat dieses Buch durchgearbeitet." Wilson tippt mit einem Finger darauf.

Lauren sieht Wilson an, dann auf das Buch. Sie nimmt es wieder in die Hand und schlägt es auf. 'Traumatherapie in der Psychotherapie' ist der Titel. Einige Stellen sind angestrichen . '...Dabei kommt es u. U. noch Jahrzehnte nach dem Ereignis zu sich aufdrängenden extrem unangenehmen Wiedererinnerungen an das Ereignis, so als laufe es wie in einem Film noch mal ab. Auch in Träumen kann sich die intrusive Symptomatik widerspiegeln. Die Vermeidung ist gekennzeichnet dadurch, dass die Person Dinge, Situationen, Themen und sogar Gefühle, die an das Trauma erinnern, bewusst und unbewusst vermeidet. Die psychovegetative Übererregung wie starke Angst, Beklemmung und Schreckhaftigkeit zusammen mit körperlichen Symptomen gehören zum Symptomenkomplex Hyperarousal...'

"Und jetzt? Das erklärt, wie, aber nicht warum."

"Spielt das Warum eine Rolle? Hat er", Wilson zeigt auf das Kapitel zu Flashbacks, "sowas mal gehabt?"

"Ja."

"Verdammt. Warum hat er nie was gesagt?"

Lauren legt das Buch wieder weg und lehnt sich zurück. Sie streicht sich übers Gesicht und fragt sich, ob sie ihm überhaupt etwas sagen kann. "Hör mal... Das... Wenn er bisher noch nicht mit dir darüber gesprochen hat, dann will er nicht, dass du es weisst. Du solltest ihn selbst fragen."

"Klar. Es sei denn, er hat es 'vergessen'. Dann kommt das nur in Flashbacks hoch, schreiben sie da drin. Vielleicht weiss er es gar nicht mehr."

"Er weiss es."

"Euch kann man echt nicht alleine lassen", murmelt House, der in der Tür lehnt. Er hat sich umgezogen - Sweatpants und einen Fleecepullover der Bequemlichkeit halber. Er sieht alt aus, findet Wilson, der erschrickt, weil er den barfüßigen Mann nicht hat kommen hören.

Lauren dreht sich um, sieht ihn an, bevor sie Wilson vorwurfsvoll ansieht.

House macht drei Schritte in den Raum und entdeckt das Buch auf dem Tisch. "Glaub mal nicht, dass ich da hochklettere, um es wieder wegzustellen."

"Ich mach schon..." Lauren steht auf und greift nach dem Buch.

"Nein, lass mal." Wilson hält die Hand auf das Buch.

Sie blickt Wilson an, setzt sich wieder und sieht auf den Boden.

"Du hast Flashbacks?" Wilson sieht House scharf an.

"Ich hab genug LSD geschluckt, um das nicht ausschließen zu können", meint House lapidar und hinkt zum Sessel.

Wilson seufzt. "House..."

Die beiden beobachtend, hofft Lauren auf einmal, dass schnell ein anderes Thema auftaucht.

"Du interessierst dich nicht für Psychologie. Aber diesen hochspezifischen Schinken hier hast du akribisch durchgearbeitet."

"Ja."

"Ich hol mir was zu essen. Willst du auch, Greg?" Lauren hält es nicht mehr auf dem Sitz.

"Nein." House schüttelt den Kopf. Der Hunger ist ihm schon lange vergangen.

"Also, warum?"

Lauren flieht in die Küche, wo sie sich besonders viel Zeit lässt. Sie ist aber sehr leise und hört zu.

"Ach Jimmy... "

"Sag mir, das ich mich irre!"

House schweigt eine Weile. "Ja, klasse, du hast nur 14 Jahre gebraucht, um dahinter zu kommen. Damit bist du besser als meine Mom. Immerhin. Und? Ändert das was? Ändert das mich? Oder dich? Oder die Art und Weise, wie du mit mir umgehst?"

"Ja!"

"Das will ich aber nicht!! Ich will dein scheiss Mitleid nicht! Ich... ich will einfach meine Ruhe haben!"

Lauren kommt zurück und stellt den Teller auf den Tisch. Sie beobachtet beide angespannt.

"Das meine ich nicht! Ich würde... dich besser verstehen", versucht Wilson seine Motive zu erklären.

"Bullshit."

"Doch. Er... kann es sicher am Wenigsten nachvollziehen", mischt Lauren sich nun ein.

Wilson sieht Lauren dankbar an. Wenigstens hat er hier eine Verbündete!

"Wie soll er auch?", fragt house. Wie sollte der behütet und geliebt aufgewachsene Jimmy verstehen, was der kleine Gregory hat durchmachen müssen? "Jimmy war immer ein lieber Junge, nicht wahr?"

"Du brauchst hier nicht in die Defensive zu gehen, House. Wir sind deine Freunde. Wir wollen dir helfen", sagt Wilson ganz ruhig. Ihm ist klar, dass House um schlägt, weil er ablenken will.

"Er hat Recht, Greg. Wenn wir schon nicht über dich reden können, dann tu du es", sagt Lauren.

"Was gibt's da zu sagen?" House zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ich war ein ätzender Balg, er war ein Sadist. Das ist keine gute Kombination."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du so ätzend warst." Wilson schüttelt den Kopf.

"Ich auch nicht. Aber ich glaube umso mehr, dass er mehr als ein Sadist war..." Lauren weiß selbst nicht so genau, was sie so aggressiv macht. Sie kennt den Typen doch gar nicht! Sie weiss noch nichtmal was über ihn!

"Wie oft hat er dich geschlagen? Wann hat er damit angefangen?", flüstert Wilson; er kann nicht fassen, wie lässig House hier von seiner Vergangenheit plaudert.

Erschrocken blickt Lauren von Wilson zu House.

"Was?" House blinzelt. War das sein Wilson?

Lauren starrt House an und will gerade Luft holen, um die Frage zu wiederholen, da spricht House: "Er... hat nicht... Wie kommst du darauf?"

Wilson sieht Lauren an. Sie hatte gesagt, House wisse es! Sie hatte... Was ging hier vor?

"Greg, du brauchst es nicht geheim zu halten. Sag es." Wilsons Blick ignoriert sie.

House sieht verstört von Lauren zu Wilson und wieder zurück. "Was wird das hier?"

"Wir wollen nur die Wahrheit wissen! Das ist nicht zu viel verlangt, wir sind deine Freunde! Wir sind mehr als deine Freunde, verdammt! Hör auf, so misstrauisch zu sein. Wir wollen - vor Allem Jimmy - verstehen!" Sie sieht House geduldig an und legt ihre Hand auf seine.

"Aber..." House schüttelt den Kopf, "Er hat sicher alles getan, um mich zu erniedrigen, mir Angst zu machen, aber geschlagen... N-nein." Er gräbt in seinem Gedächtnis. "Wie kommt ihr darauf?"

Sie siehtt House ernst an. "Steh auf."

"Was?"

"Steh bitte auf", wiederholt sie.

House hat keine Ahnung, was das werden soll. Zögerlich erhebt er sich.

"Dreh dich bitte um."

"OK."

Lauren blickt zu Wilson und beduetet ihm mit einem Kopfnicken, näher zu kommen. Wilson kommt herüber; er hat ein ungutes Gefühl.

Lauren zieht die Kleidung hoch, deutet dann nach einem kurzen Augenblick suchen auf die Stelle.

"Was soll das?", fragt House ungeduldig. „So toll ist mein Arsch nicht."

"Man muss kein Arzt sein, um zu wissen, dass das eine alte Narbe ist."

Wilson fährt mit dem Finger die dünne, weiße Linie nach. "Lieber Gott..." Er kann sich vorstellen, wieviel Kraft man benötigt, um solchen Schaden anzurichten. Ihm stehen die Tränen in den Augen bei der Vorstellung, was das Kind damals hatte erdulden müssen.

"Er sagte, er habe das, was er mit mir macht, vorher noch nie gemacht. Und ICH war das nicht."

Wilson schüttelt den Kopf. "Das ist eine uralte Narbe."

House hat genug und zieht sich wieder an, dreht sich um. "Was?" Er sieht die Beiden an, genervt und planlos.

"Du kannst dich wirklich nicht erinnern?!", fragt Wilson mit einer Mischung aus Grauen und Unglauben.

"Was gibts da zu Heulen? Ist mein Arsch so hässlich?"

"Greg. Er hat dich geschlagen, oder?"

"Nein..." Es klingt nicht mehr ganz so überzeugt wie vorher.

"Ich glaube dir nicht."

"Ja, das kann ich nicht ändern." Sr schubst Wilson an, weil der auf seinem Platz sitzt.

"Warum verteidigst du ihn? Warum beschützt du ihn? Ist es recht, was er getan hat?"

"Warum sollte ich den Arsch beschützen?"

Wilson sieht Lauren an, dann House., "Ich glaube, er kann sich wirklich nicht erinnern." Er zieht die Nase hoch.

Lauren sieht Wilson wütend an. "Natürlich kann er sich erinnern, Verdammt! Mach die Augen auf!! Er wurde dummgeprügelt! Er verteidigt ihn!"

"Ich wurde nicht DUMM GEPRÜGELT! Zählt mein Wort hier gar nichts?"

"Warum tust du das? Warum verteidigst du ihn? Warum lügst du es harmlos, warum lügst du IHN harmlos? Ich tue es doch auch nicht!"

"DU? Du machst gar nichts! Du redest ja nichtmal mit Stern! Ach leckt mich doch am Arsch!" Er hinkt hinaus ins Schlafzimmer und knallt die Tür zu.


	53. Chapter 53

Wilson ist noch mit laurens worten beschäftigt

Wilson ist noch mit Laurens Worten beschäftigt. Da hatten sich ja zwei gefunden - wunderbar!

Lauren seufzt und starrt ins Leere. Einerseits Scheiße, weil er in gewissen Dingen nicht streitfähig ist, aber andererseits rückt sie jetzt vielleicht in den Hintergrund? Schließlich begründet sie wenigstens das, was sie sagt, im Gegensatz zu House! Sie flüstert. "Scheiße..."

"Das können wir nicht so stehen lassen." Wilson nimmt ihren Arm und zieht sie mit zum Schlafzimmer. "Es KANN sein, dass er sich nicht erinnert."

"Das... glaube ich nicht! Er erinnert sich! Ich bin mir sicher!"

"Was macht dich so sicher?" Wilson sieht sie durchdringend an.

/Toll... Super.../ "Es... ist so. Frag nicht. Es ist so."

"Lauren, das ist jetzt nicht der Moment für Diskretion!"

Lauren seufzt und sagt dann: "Er weiß es. Er weiß es einfach. Und er weiß auch, dass er dich an der Nase herumführen kann." Sie sieht Wilson sehr ernst an.

Wilson packt Lauren bei den Schultern. "Lauren, Herrgott! WAS weißt du?" Erschrocken blickt sie Wilson an. "Ich weiß nichts... Aber... das ist nunmal so! Das hat er nicht vergessen! Wenn er es vergessen hätte, dann wäre er doch nicht so, wie er ist!"

"Ich glaube dir kein Wort!" Er schüttelt sie. Erkennt sie nicht, dass die Information wichtig ist?

Sie blinzelt ihn an und es kommt ihr schrecklich bekannt vor. "Ich WEISS nichts. Aber ich vermute, dass er sich erinnern kann. Weil..."

"Ja? Was ist passiert? REDE mit mir, Lauren!" Er muss das jetzt wissen! Er muss endlich ein klein wenig Licht in diese Sache bringen! Wilson redet leise, aber sehr eindringlich mit ihr.

"Weil... es war doch bei mir auch so."

Wilson erstarrt für einen Moment, dann seufzt er abgrundtief. Impulsiv wie er ist, nimmt er Lauren in den Arm, die damit nichts anzufangen weiss. Weiß nicht, wohin mit ihren Händen und legt sie nur sehr zögerlich auf seinen Rücken.

"Was ist?", fragt sie schließlich leise.

"Wir kriegen das hin." Wilson streichelt kurz über ihren Rücken, dann trennt er sich von ihr. "Wir gehen da jetzt rein. Setz ihn nicht unter Druck. Er kann übel beißen, glaub mir. OK? Sei einfach nett zu ihm. Dich lässt er ja an sich ran."

"Ja." Eigentlich wollte Lauren noch etwas sagen, behält es dann aber für sich. Wilson öffnet die Schlafzimmertür, als wartet dahinter ein wildes Tier. House liegt auf dem Bett, auf dem Rücken und starrt die Decke an. Mit keiner Bewegung gibt er zu erkennen, dass er die Anwesenheit von Wilson und lauren zur Kenntnis nimmt.

Sie sieht erst House an, dann mit fragendem Blick Wilson. Wenn sie schon selbst nichts tun kann, dann lässt sie die Anderen tun. Wilson nickt mit dem Kopf Richtung House. Mit einem hilflosen Blick zu Wilson geht sie zögernd zum Bett und setzt sich, legt ihre Hand auf seine. House dreht seine Hand um, verschränkt seine Finger mit ihren. Ja, er ist sauer, aber das heißt nicht, dass er sie nicht bei sich haben will.

Wilson lehnt neben der Tür an der Wand und versucht, möglichst entspannt und ruhig zu wirken. "Du erinnerst Dich wirklich nicht?"

"Es gibt nichts zu erinnern", beharrt der Mann auf dem Bett.

"OKay." Wilson reibt seinen Nacken, kreuzt die Beine. "Was HAT er denn gemacht?"

"Bist du mein Therapeut?"

"Nein. Ich will auch nicht deine gesamte Kindheit aufarbeiten. Mir würde ein Beispiel schon reichen. Ein Einziges." House schweigt eine Weile. "Ich hab... Naja... ziemlich lange ins Bett gemacht. Erst hat er mir die Matratze weggenommen, dann die Schlafanzüge. Wenn es kalt war, habe ich in meinen Klamotten vom Vortag geschlafen. Eines Tages hat er mich gezwungen, in den nassen, stinkenden Sachen in die Schule zu gehen... Das war der Tag, an dem es auch der letzte Idiot wusste. Der Heimweg war... unspaßig."

"Du warst schon in der Schule?"

"Ja." Auch wenn das hundertmal sein bester Freund war, sowas einzugestehen ist immens erniedrigend für House.

"Hat es ihn nicht interessiert, warum? Ich meine, das ist doch ein Alarmsignal!" House zuckt die Schultern. Zu verstehen, was sein Vater dachte und wollte, hatte er schon vor sehr langer Zeit aufgegeben. Der war sowieso nicht zufrieden zu stellen!

"Die Narbe, die Lauren mir da gezeigt hat - die auf Deinem Rücken - die ist sehr alt. Aber wenn sie so lange gehalten hat... Woher stammt sie?" Er war keine OP-Narbe. Was gab es da zu operieren? Es war auch kein unregelmäßiger Riss.

"Keine Ahnung."

"Bist Du mal operiert worden?"

"Nein. Vor dem Infarkt hatte ich keine OPs."

"Warst du als Kind oft im Krankenhaus?" Wilson bewegt sich hier auf sehr, sehr dünnem Eis und das ist ihm bewusst. Die Situation kann jederzeit umschlagen und einen tobenden House kann niemand gebrauchen.

House denkt nach. "Einige Male... Ich hab mir mal das Bein gebrochen."

"Wie?"

"Ich bin vom Baum gefallen. Mein Arm war mal ausgekugelt, glaub ich. Es tat höllisch weh und er hing so runter. Sie haben ihn eingerenkt."

"Wie hast du das denn gemacht?"

Lauren spürt kurz Wut aufkochen, denkt sich aber dann, dass Wilson als Freund oder... was auch immer... das Recht hat, zu erfahren, was los ist. Aber da sagt er ihr, sie solle ihn nicht unter Druck setzen? Was soll das? Ein Interview? Dr. Stern light? Sie sieht Wilson kurz ernst an, hofft, ihm damit zeigen zu können, dass das, was er tut vielleicht nicht so taktisch klug ist, wie er denkt.

House durchwühlt sein Gedächtnis. Er schließt die Augen, so sehr konzentriert er sich. Er kann sich an den Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus erinnern. Irgendwo im Ausland, er hatte kein Wort verstanden. Wieso sie nicht in das Krankenhaus des Stützpunktes gegangen waren - er hatte keine Ahnung. Er erinnerte sich an die Krankenschwester, den Arzt, aber wie er hingekommen war... "Dad hat mich ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Ich wollte wirklich tapfer sein und nicht schreien oder weinen aber... Gott, es tat so höllisch weh! ER war maßlos enttäuscht, weil ich so ne Memme war."

Lauren beobachtet House gespannt, blickt dann kurz zu Wilson und verkneift sich alle Fragen. Nicht unter Druck setzen... Wilson hat ein ungutes Gefühl. Einerseits will er eigentlich gar nicht wissen, was passiert war, andererseits ist er davon überzeugt, dass House erkennen muss, was mit ihm los ist! "Aber wie ist es passiert?"

Er kann sich nicht erinnern. Die Autofahrt ist verschwommen... Davor... davor ist... Nichts... Oder? "Es war laut. Es hat wirklich ein lautes 'Plopp!' gemacht... Hat gar nicht weh getan. Witzig, was?" Warum hat er es nicht gespürt? Ein augekugeltes Gelenk war extrem schmerzhaft! Wie... "Ich wollte weg... Ich glaube, ich wollte wegrennen..." Es sind winzige Splitter, die sich zeigen, Fragmente seiner Erinnerung. "Wollte weg, aber ich bin hingefallen... Er hatte mich festgehalten, ich bin gefallen und dabei ist es passiert..." House arbeitet sich rückwärts, ringt um jeden Fetzen. Er hat ein Gedächtnis wie ein Elefant - zu erkennen, dass ihm Stücke fehlen fuchst ihn!

Wilson beobachtet gebannt, wie House sein Gedächtnis durchwühlt. Das war keine Show! Er sieht zu Lauren hinüber, die die ganze Zeit Gregs Hand hält. Ein überraschter Blick aus ihren meergrünen Augen trifft ihn. Sie wartet gebannt auf mehr. /Und ich dachte, er erzählt nur die Hälfte der Wahrheit, was dann ja eine Lüge wäre oder er war ein sehr starkes Sensibelchen./ Natürlich tippt sie auf die erste Variante. Oder es war eine Mischung aus Beidem?

House berichtet mit klinischer Distanz. Die Erinnerungen sind frei von jeglichen Emotionen - die sind noch tiefer verscharrt, da wo keiner mehr hin kann - jedenfalls hatte ein Kind das mal gehofft. "Ich bin die Verandatreppe hinuntergefallen... Ich bin gestolpert..." Obwohl es hauptsächlich Bilder sind, die er ausgräbt, regt es ihn auf. House setzt sich auf, lehnt sich gegen das Kopfende, die Arme um die Knie. Er war sicherlich vieles gewesen, aber kein Tollpatsch. Zwei Stufen waren lächerlich. Wieso ist er gestolpert? "Meine Hose... Meine Hose hing mir um die Knöchel!" Hatte sein Alter ihn vom Klo gezerrt? Hatte er wieder ins Bett gemacht? Vielleicht, denn... "Meine Hose war nass... Nein... meine Beine... meine Beine waren nass... Es läuft meine Beine herunter..." Er rauft sich die Haare.

Lauren drückt seine Hand. "Gut... weiter..."

Wilson wagt nicht, zu fragen. Hatte der alte House sich an seinem Sohn vergangen? Er schluckt. "Weißt du, was es ist? House sieht Lauren mit echter Verwunderung an, als die Scherben zu einem Bild werden. Er kann es selbst kaum glauben! "Ich blute", flüstert er.

"Oh mein Gott..." Wilson wischt sich durchs Gesicht.

Lauren schließt die Augen, drückt seine Hand noch fester. Sie atmet einmal tief durch und verdrängt jegliche Assoziationen. Dann nimmt sie House in die Arme und ringt mit sich, nicht zu weinen, ihn zu stützen, nicht schwach zu sein.

„Er hatte einen Rohrstock… Immer und immer wieder hat er mich geschlagen, es hat geblutet, aber... Er hat einfach nicht aufgehört. Als der Stock zersplittert ist, hat er den Besenstiel genommen. Da wollte ich weglaufen. Er hat mich festgehalten und mir den Arm ausgekugelt..." Er flüstert es in Laurens Brüste, aber Wilson hört jedes Wort und jedes ist wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. "Das war KEIN Versehen... Mir... ist schlecht..." Er stolpert vom Bett.

Lauren bleibt stumm auf dem Bett sitzen und starrt ins Leere. Wilson lehnt bewegungslos an der Wand. Er hört das Würgen aus dem Bad aber er ist hilflos. Er weiß nicht, was er tun kann, tun soll. Lauren sieht ihn an, jedoch so apathisch, dass es so aussieht, als ob sie einen Punkt neben ihm halb fixiert. Sie schluchzt leise. Die Tränen spürt sie erst, als eine schon auf die Hand getropft ist.

Wilson wollte House hinterher, aber der war ein harter Knochen, kotzen konnte der auch alleine. "Hey." Er setzt sich aufs Bett und nimmt Lauren in die Arme. Reglos hängt Lauren schlaff in seinen Armen, reagiert einfach nicht. Sie schluchzt nun lauter und wischt die Tränen weg.

Wilson lässt sie weinen. Er wiegt sie leise hin und her. Hinter ihm ertönen leise Schritte. Hoffentlich kriegt House jetzt keinen Eifersuchtsanfall, hofft Wilson. House hinkt auf die andere Seite des Bettes, kriecht drauf und nimmt Lauren in die Arme. Euf einmal hat Wilson die Arme voll mit beiden. Das übersteigt fast seine Kapazitäten, sowohl rein physisch als auch emotional. House hat sein Gesicht gegen Laurens Nacken gepresst. Er atmet schwer.

"Es ist ok", flüstert Wilson, "wir kriegen das hin."

Gar nichts kriegen wir hin, denkt sich Lauren, nickt aber schwach.


	54. Chapter 54

Irendwann übermannt die Erschöpfung alle Drei

Irgendwann übermannt die Erschöpfung alle Drei. Wilson kann aber in fremden Betten schlecht schlafen. Das, der Schock der Offenbarungen des Abends und die verquere Position, in der er eingenickt war, wecken ihn in der Nacht auf. Er befreit sich sachte und verlässt den Raum, aber nicht, bevor er die beiden nicht zugedeckt hat.

Im Wohnzimmer überlegt er, dass er nach Hause fahren sollte. In der düsteren Stimmung, in der er ist, fragt Wilson sich aber wo das wohl sei… Er ist erschlagen von all dem, was in den letzten Wochen auf ihn eingestürzt ist. Auf dem Tisch steht noch die Flasche Scotch. Er macht das TV an, Ton aus und beginnt, die Flasche mit Luft zu füllen. Er hat so viele Dinge, über die er mal reden müsste, aber weder mit House noch mit Lauren kann er die Meisten bereden. Wilson steht auf Lauren. Er steht offensichtlich auch auf House, er steht auf's Spannen, er hat kein Leben…

Mit steigender Promillezahl nimmt auch sein Erbärmlich-Fühl-Level zu. Wilson hängt auf dem Sofa, Füße auf dem Tisch, Arme auf der Rückenlehne. So findet Lauren ihn, als sie mit warmen Füßen auf dem kalten Boden entlangtapst.

Wortlos setzt sie sich dazu, sieht ihn kurz an, dann auf den Tisch. Sie sieht die leere Flasche und blickt prüfend wieder in Wilsons Gesicht. Sie Blinzelt einmal kurz. Er hat eindeutig zu viel mit House zu tun! /Was soll man fragen? 'Wie gehts' ist Schwachsinn... / "Gehts dir besser?"

Wilson sieht sie an, kneift die Augen zusammen, weil er nicht richtig sieht. "Nein..."

Sie überlegt, was sie sagen soll. Wohl eine gute Übung, mit der Angewohnheit der Beiden, alles in Alkohol zu ertränken, umzugehen. "Möchtest du mir sagen, was dich bedrückt?" /Super Formulierung./

"Hast du nicht schon genug eigene Probleme? Du brauchst nicht noch meine dazu, oder?"

"Du kennst mich doch, ich bin wie du." Lauren sieht Wilson lächelnd einige Sekunden lang an und wartet darauf, dass er redet. Als nichts kommt, blickt sie wieder auf den Tisch.

"Er hat echt Glück, weißt du?" Wilson wedelt in Richtung Schlafzimmer. "Sowas wie dich... Das findet nicht jeder."

Sie blinzelt ihn an; Glück? Wohl eher eine Last. "Nein." /Wilson, ja der, der ist das, was man Glück nennen kann! Der kann wenigstens reden./ "Na los." Sie legt ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. /Als ob der jetzt noch mit irgendwelchen Berührungen was anfangen kann.../ "Rede mit mir." Er ist eh weg. Da muss man doch wohl keinen Wert auf verbale Emotionsnuancen legen, denkt sich Lauren.

"Das ist alles so beschissen!"

Lauren nickt nur zustimmend. Mehr als das.

"Ich mein... Ich hab nie eine gefunden, die House länger als eine Stunde ertragen hätte. Ich musst immer pendeln. Und dann..." Er sieht sie sehnsüchtig an.

Sie nickt wieder. /Ja, kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass nicht viele ihn aushalten können. Immerhin sind es jetzt zwei. Eine Verrückte und ein Würmchen/

"Ich mein, hey! Ich gönn's ihm ja!"

"Ja." /Gibts ein Buch für Ratschläge?/ Sie nickt noch einmal.

"Er ist so glücklich. So hab ich House noch nie erlebt. Ich bin ein Arschloch..." Er greift nach der leeren Flasche, versucht daraus zu trinken, sieht die Pulle erstaunt an, weil nichts mehr herauskommt. Lauren verfolgt das mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Wilson versucht, aufzustehen. Bestimmt ist in der Küche Nachschub.

"Ähm..." Die Frau steht auf, drückt ihn wieder auf Sofa zurück und geht in die Küche, um Wasser zu holen. Sie drückt Wilson das Glas in die Hand. "Arschloch? Nein, das bist du nicht, wie kommst du denn auf so einen Mist? Trink mal was."

Wilson schnallt nicht, dass es Wasser ist, erst nach einem guten Schluck schaut er fast schockiert drein. "Was ist das?"

"Zaubertrank."

"Hmmm... Doch. Ich bin'n Arschloch erster Güte. Ich schlage House um Längen. Weil - der wollte nie was von meinen Tussis. Scheiße! Warum muss der dich aufreißen? Jede Andere, aber du..." Wilson schafft es, ungelenk mit den Fingerspitzen über ihr Gesicht zu fahren, ohne zu großen Schaden anzurichten. Dann trinkt er noch einen Schluck und zieht eine Grimmasse.

Lauren sieht ihn überrascht an. Sie überlegt, ob er es denn nicht doch anders gemeint haben könnte, als es klang. Sie macht den Mund auf, sagt aber doch nichts, schließt ihn wieder, holt nochmal Luft, atmet dann aber nur laut aus.

"Das könnt ich ja noch irgendwie regeln... Aber... Oh Mann! Er... er hat echt in meinem Hotelzimmer auf meinem Bett gelegen und sich einen runtergeholt... Für MICH! Du musst mich echt hassen..." Er sieht sie mit einem erbärmlichen Blick an. "Ich will nur Sachen, die ich nicht haben kann. Ich bin erbärmlich..."

Lauren runzelt die Stirn. Sie versteht jetzt absolut nichts mehr und zweifelt stark an der Wirklichkeit der Situation. Sie überlegt, ob es nicht besser wäre, morgen darüber zu sprechen, aber sie hat noch größere Zweifel an seiner Fähigkeit und an seinem Willen, das morgen zu tun.

"W-wie meinst du das?"

"Du musst es doch hassen, dass dein Freund sowas macht. Für 'nen Kumpel. Das... macht man doch nicht."

Sie öffnet wieder den Mund, verschluckt sich fast an... nichts.

"Und wenn du mich hasst... Dann ist hier kein Platz mehr für mich... Weil... Er liebt dich."

"Was? Nein, ich hasse dich nicht. Also das mit... Das... also..." /Ja was denn?? Zum Teufel, wo sind Gefühle, wenn man sie gebrauchen kann?/ "Weißt du, das... stört mich nicht."

"Hä??"

"Solange er mich nicht wegen dir verlässt..." Lauren lächelt Wilson an. /Das ist es also? Wenigstens eine Sache, die nicht zu tief geht heute…/

"Mach dich nicht über mich lustig! Reicht wenn er das dauernd macht." Wilson sieht sie mit einem Schmollmund an.

"Das war mein Ernst. Es macht mir nichts aus, es stört mich nicht und ich hab dich genauso gern wie vorher."

"Du hast mich gern? Echt?" Wilson grinst wie ein Idiot.

"Ja, schon immer. Naja, ok, also... fast. Seitdem du mich gern hattest." Lauren lächelt zurück.

"Weil... ich hab dich auch sehr gern. Zu sehr. House wird mich umbringen."

"W...was?" Wieder verschluckt sich Lauren fast an einem Nichts.

Wilson wird rot. "Naja..."

Sie wartet stirnrunzelnd und mit offenem Mund. Nicht geduldig, aber zu müde, um ungeduldig zu sein.

"Ich lasse ja nicht Jede mein neues Auto vollbluten!"

Sie starrt ihn an. Was?? "Du... was? Was für ein Auto?"

"Meins." Hat er doch eben gesagt, oder? Er war doch nie so blau, dass er nicht artikulieren konnte. "Bin ich besoffen?"

"Ja. Du redest was von einem Auto." /Wer blutet denn sein Auto voll?/

"Na ja. Du hast alles vollgeblutet. Ich dachte echt, wir schaffen's nicht mehr... Ich hatte ganz schön Panik." Er grinst sie schief an.

Jetzt erinnert sie sich wieder ein wenig. Erinnert sich nur daran, dass sie ihren Arm heben und sich ins Gesicht fassen wollte, aber nicht konnte, da dieser irgendwo herabhing. "Du... hast... also... Warum hast du das getan?"

"Ich dachte, du stirbst. Das wollte ich auf keinen Fall! Du... du warst so lieb zu mir. Du bist witzig. Bisschen jung vielleicht, aber... Oh Mann... " Er sieht sie plötzlich überrascht an. "Ich sollte dir das alles nicht sagen. Das ist ziemlich dämlich, was?"

Lauren schluckt. Ein Teil ihres Verstandes sagt: Er hat sie gerettet, weil er sie mag, nicht, weil er Arzt ist. Der andere Teil sagt: Er mag sie! Lauren überlegt: Ja, er mag sie!! Aber wenn er da schon überlegen muss und es nicht automatisch tut…

"Du gehst wieder und petzt. Und dann reißt House mir den Kopf ab. Dann muss ich kündigen..."

Sie sieht Wilson ernst an und fragt dann nochmal eindringlicher: "Warum hast du mich gerettet?"

"Der Krankenwagen kam nicht. Und... ich mag dich einfach zu sehr. Ich konnte doch nicht zusehen, wie du abnippelst. Das... also... Ich sollte das nicht sagen."

/Das solltest du wirklich nicht…/ "Du hast mich gerettet, weil du mich magst", stellt sie nochmal fest.

"Aber das darfst du nie House sagen!"

"Und weil du mich zu sehr magst, hast du mich gerettet?" Sie runzelt die Stirn. Das ist einfach schwachsinnig!

Wilson sieht auf den Boden. "Das darf er nie wissen. Versprich mir das!"

Warum betont er so oft, dass House es nicht wissen soll?? Er sagt es trotz der House-Eifersucht trotzdem nur einmal… "So schlimm ist das doch gar nicht.." /Neeeeein, natürlich nicht!/

"Der teilt nicht mal seine Pommes Frites! Glaubst du, er nimmt es hin, dass ich dir hinterherhechele?"

/Ih Scheiße!/ Sie starrt Wilson mit offenem Mund an, weil sie erst jetzt versteht, worauf Wilson die ganze Zeit hinaus will. "Du..." Lauren hebt die Hände, weiß danach aber auch schon nicht mehr weshalb, sie macht dann eine hilflose Geste.

"Ja." Wilson nickt. Genau so fühlt er sich. "Und das ist alles total scheißegal, denn ich kann nichts davon haben. Ich kann draussen am Fenster stehen und... spannen. Toll! Und als ob das alles nicht reicht muss ich mir auch noch Sorgen machen, dass ihr beide euch mal was tut. Und ich kann's keinem erzählen. Ich... Der Scotch ist kein guter Zuhörer..."

Lauren greift sich an die Stirn und atmet laut aus. /So eine scheiße... So eine scheiße!!/

Wilson steht nochmal auf. Er sollte fahren. Das hier war noch eine beschissene Idee!

Aber Lauren drückt ihn wieder herunter und ihn ernst an.

"Lass mich gehen. Ich will heim." /In mein tolles Hotelzimmer!/

Aber sie sagt leise: "Das hier... Das ist... dein Heim."

Wilson blinzelt sie an. Er schaut sich um und schüttelt den Kopf "Das ist Houses Apartment. Nicht meines."

Sie rollt die Augen und drückt Wilson wieder herunter. "Du kannst SO nicht gehen."

"Will ja auch fahren, nich laufen." Sein Versuch, aufzustehen schlägt fehl. "DU, du gehörst da rein." Er wedelt Richtung Schlafzimmer. "Ich, ich gehör in mein Hotel." Wilsons Stimme ist traurig. Ein Teil von ihm weiß, dass er gerade der falschen Person alles gebeichtet hat. Der Hälfte ist klar, dass das das Ende einer langen Freundschaft ist. Der Rest von Wilson ist zu betrunken.

"Du gehörst hier her." Sie klopft mit der Hand auf die Couch. "Sei froh, dass Greg nicht wach ist. Der wäre jetzt wütend... Ihr seid doch beide schon verheiratet." Lächelnd versucht Lauren, Wilson wenigstens ein bisschen damit aufzumuntern. Oh ja, ein House wäre jetzt nicht schlecht.

Wilson schnaubt. "Bin doch gerade erst geschieden!"

"Halt den Mund. Schlaf jetzt. Wir werden morgen darüber sprechen. Ok?" Klärungsbedarf hin oder her, ihr ist gerade danach, wegzurennen.

"Nein! Du... Du darfst ihm das nicht erzählen! Der bringt mich um! Der hat 'ne Knarre, Lauren. Und er kann damit umgehen!"

"Ich werde ihn nichts erzählen. Aber du wirst es. Und zwar gleich morgen."

Wilson schüttelt wild den Kopf. Davon wird ihm schwindelig und davon übel. Er taumelt ins Bad und schafft es noch bis zur Toilette.

Ziemlich verdattert steht Lauren an der Tür, geht dann rein und legt ihm mitfühlend die Hand auf den Rücken. "Wieder ok?"

"Ja. Danke." Er spült sich den Mund aus und sieht sie an. "Ich bin müde... Kann ich hier schlafen?"

"Natürlich... Ich hol' dir eine Decke." Sie geht ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie verzweifelt nach einer Decke sucht. Im Kleiderschrank ist keine und dass House wach ist, hat sie noch nich bemerkt.

"Machst'n da?", murmelt House.

"Wo hast du eine Decke?" Sie sucht weiter, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

"Wilsons Bettzeug ist in der Kommode im Flur. Das weiß der aber doch selbst."

"Ich glaube, er ist im Moment... nicht richtig ansprechbar." Sie bleibt noch kurz stehen, darauf hoffend, keine Antwort zu bekommen.

"Das war 'ne Dreihundert-Dollar-Flasche!"

"Ihm geht's beschissen...", sagt Lauren im hinausgehen.

"Er soll sich ausschlafen." House dreht sich auf die Seite. Er muss nachdenken.

"Ihm geht's beschissen, Greg... Er konnte nicht schlafen..." Hier im Schlafzimmer merkt Lauren erst, wie müde sie wirklich ist.

"Gib Wilson sein Bettzeug."

Sie geht wortlos raus zur Kommode und läuft mit dem Zeug in den Armen wieder zurück zur Couch.

Mir geht es auch beschissen!, denkt House.

Als Lauren ins Wohnzimmer kommt, schläft Wilson schon halb. Er hat die Krawatte gelockert und den Gürtel aufgemacht, damit es halbwegs bequem ist. Lauren hebt seinen Kopf an, drückt ein Kissen drunter und deckt ihn dann mit trockenen Augen zu. Sie streicht ihm kurz durchs Haar, sagt leise 'Gute Nacht', obwohl sie sich fast sicher ist, dass er es eh nicht mehr hört. Tapst dann mit einem schon längst abgekühlten Körper zurück und zieht sich zügig aus, bevor sie sich ins Bett legt. In der Dunkelheit versucht Lauren zu erkennen, ob House noch wach ist.

House greift nach ihr, schmiegt sich hinter sie.

Ziemlich müde fragt Lauren ihn: "Wie gehts dir?"

"Wird schon werden", antwortet House leise.

"Ist gut."

"Dir ist kalt..."

"Mhmmm."

Er reibt sanft ihren Körper. "Das ändere ich..."

"Mhmmm."

"Mach ich's immer noch überall warm?", murmelt House in ihr Ohr.

Sie sagt nichts, dreht sich um und küsst ihn träge. House wartet eine Weile, bis er sicher ist, dass Lauren schläft, dann schleicht er sich ins Wohnzimmer. Im Licht des flackernden Fernsehbildes betrachtet er Wilson. House tritt ans Sofa und zupft die Decke zurecht. "Du bist ein Vollidiot!", murmelt er kopfschüttelnd. Wie oft hatte er sich schon angeschlichen, um Wilson Streiche zu spielen oder, manchmal, um ihn einfach anzusehen - so wie jetzt. Wilson schlief hier wie ein Baby. Er schien sich völlig sicher zu fühlen...


	55. Chapter 55

house seufzt

House seufzt. Er ist sich nicht sicher, was er mit dem Gespräch, das er belauscht hatte, anfangen soll. Jeden Anderen hätte er für diese Geständnisse wahrscheinlich sofort zusammengeschlagen und aus dem Haus geworfen. Mindestens. Vorsichtig streicht er eine Strähne aus Wilsons Gesicht. Das Kitzeln weckt Wilson etwas. Er dreht sich träge um und starrt House wortlos an. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er geträumt hat, Lauren alles gebeichtet zu haben... "House...?"

"Du bist sturzbetrunken, Jimmy", murmelt House.

"Ja, so'n bisschen..." House lacht leise. "Wilson, du Memme, bist nix gewöhnt!" Er fährt Wilson durch die Haare. Er zieht Wilson die Krawatte aus, schlägt die Decke zurück und macht sich an Wilsons Hose zu schaffen.

"W-was machst du da?", fragt Wilson mit Alarm in der Stimme.

"Wonach sieht's denn aus? So kann doch keiner schlafen!" House hinkt zum Fußende und mit einem harten Ruck zieht er Wilson die Hose aus.

"Woha!" Wilson wird fast wieder wach. House kehrt zurück zum anderen Ende des Sofas. Er deckt Wilson wieder sorgfältig zu, was der sich gerne gefallen lässt. House beugt sich über Wilson und küsst den Mann auf die Stirn. Wilsons Augen fallen zu. "Träum was schönes." House legt für einen Moment seine Stirn gegen Wilsons, dann richtet er sich auf. Er sieht noch einen Moment hinunter auf den Anderen, dann dreht er sich um und macht sich auf den Rückweg ins Schlafzimmer.

Im Flur trifft er auf Lauren, die dort, in die Decke eingewickelt steht. House starrt sie an. Die hatte doch geschlafen? "Ich dachte, du schläfst?"

Sie lächlt ihn an, geht näher an ihn heran und küsst ihn. Dann dreht sie sich wortlos um und geht ins Schlafzimmer. Was hatte das denn jetzt wieder zu bedeuten? House beeilt sich, Lauren zu folgen. "Der ist ja total blau. Vom Hinsehen wird man besoffen!"

"Und wenn bei euch beiden hinsieht, dann wird einem warm ums Herz", erwidert Lauren und steigt lächelnd ins Bett, wo sie auf ihn wartet.

"Komm her!" House legt sich bequem hin. "Was soll das heissen, Frau?"

Lauren rückt näher heran, schaut House lächelnd an. "Ihr könnt beide ruhig machen, wenn ihr wollt..." Sie grinst.

"Ist das wieder so'n unkomprimiertes Zeugs?" House greift ihr in die Haare. Ihm ist wohlig warm und schläfrig zumute.

"Du magst ihn mehr, als du eingestehen willst, du stures Kind."

"Ich hab ihn nur ins Bett gebracht. Weil DU das nicht richtig gemacht hast."

"Du hättest also nichts dagegen, wenn ich ihn die Hose ausziehe, ja?" Sie grinst frech in die Decke und House knurrt leise als Antwort.

"Muss ich eifersüchtig werden?", fragt Lauren. "Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht so schlimm wie du." Sie fährt ihm durchs Haar und merkt, wie ihr die Augen zufallen.

"Muss ich denn?", fragt House zurück. "Egal, baby. Morgen kann ich das auch noch...", murmelt House in ihre Haare.

"Was denn?" /Oh Mann. Ist der auch betrunken?/

"Euch aus Eifersucht erschiessen. Oder durchficken. Jetzt bin ich zu müde..." Ein Grinsen umspielt seine Lippen, als er einschläft.

..

+hr

House hat die halbe Nacht mit Nachdenken verbracht. Vielleicht hat Lauren recht, denkt er. Vielleicht ist Wilson hier mehr zuhause, als sie sich Beide eingestehen wollen. Wilson hatte sehr unglücklich geklungen und das passt ihm nicht. Als von draussen Geräusche kommen, steht er auf. Er macht die Badezimmertür auf. Wilson zuckt zusammen, pinkelt fast daneben. Das würde noch Probleme geben, denkt sich house. Lauren war nicht die einfachste Partnerin im Bett.

"House! Kann ich nicht mal pinkeln?"

"Nein, kannst du nicht." House klingt furchtbar ernst und Wilson rutscht das Herz in die Hose. Lauren hat bestimmt gepetzt.

"Hör mal... Flipp jetzt nicht aus, ja?" House geht auf Wilson zu. "Du kannst dir das jetzt aussuchen, James Wilson. Entweder ich muss dich abknallen..." Wilson wird panisch. Das war nicht gut! Überhaupt nicht. "Mach dich nicht unglücklich!"

"...oder ich muss dich knallen."

"W-was?" Wilson kapiert nichts. House wartet nicht ab, oder erklärt irgendwas. Er packt Wilson am Kragen und zerrt ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Wenn er darauf wartete, dass Wilson sich hierbei entscheidet, sind sie alte Säcke, die ohne Viagra nichts mehr auf die Reihe bekommen, das ist House klar.

"Ich hoffe, du bist nüchtern", grummelt House, während er Wilsons Hemd aufknöpft.

"House? Was.. machst du da?" Wilsons Hemd fliegt auf den Boden, sein T-Shirt folgt Sekunden später. Houses Hände fahren über Wilsons Torso. Wilsons Herz rast. Das hier ist nichts, was er irgendwie erwartet hätte! Vielleicht träumt er gerade. Wenn das der Fall ist, dann schadet es nichts, etwas aktiver zu sein, sagt er sich. Er hebt eine Hand und fährt unter den Rand von Houses T-Shirt. Wilson folgt mit der anderen Hand und bald ist House ebenfalls halbnackt. Wilson staunt. House fühlt sich gut an. Fest. Kantig... anders, als eine Frau. Er beugt sich vor und leckt über eine von Houses Brustwarzen.

Der stöhnt und krallt sich in Wilsons Haare, zerrt Wilsons Gesicht zu seinem. "Fuck, Jimmy...", flüstert er. Dann küsst er Wilson. Hart, hungrig. Da ist nichts von schüchterner Zärtlichkeit. Wilson verliert das Gleichgewicht und fällt aufs Bett.

+…+

Schwiessgebadet liegen sie sich in den Armen, der Raum riecht nach Sex. Sie sehen sich an und zu ihrer beider Erleichterung ist da keine Scham, kein Bedauern. Nur tiefe Zuneigung und grosses Staunen.

Lauren dreht sich um und erhebt sich auf dem Bett. Sie schaut beide grinsend an, lässt den Blick an den Männern heruntergleiten. Als sie wieder in die beiden müden Gesichter sieht, wird ihr Grinsen noch breiter. "Entschuldigung..."

JETZT wird Wilson rot. Lauren steigt völlig unnötig über beide drüber, zwängt dabei ein Bein zwischen die Beiden und geht grinsend ins Bad.

"Zicke!", murmelt House.

"Das hab ich gehört", ruft sie aus dem Bad.

"Ja hoffentlich. War ja auch für dich!" Wilson liegt mit geschlossenen Augen da. Es muss ein Traum sein. Das... kann einfach nicht real sein. Aber seine Hand wird kalt. Es ist zu real für einen Traum...

"Halt die Klappe, House."

Lauren kommt wieder zurück, sagt dann grinsend, aber trocken: "Ja, der Abend wird auch für dich sein, nicht wahr, Jimmy?"

"Ja." Wilson schafft es, zu grinsen und lässt seine Hand auf Houses Hintern landen. House greift derzeit nach Lauren, zerrt sie zu sich. Er wischt das erkaltete Sperma an ihrem Hemdchen ab und schlingt dann einen langen Arm um sie. Er grinst sie und dann Wilson an. "Wer von euch macht jetzt das Frühstück?"

"Der, der ab heute Abend nicht mehr laufen kann. Nutz die Chance", entgegnet Lauren trocken. Wilson ist noch damit beschäftigt, das eben Geschehene zu verarbeiten. House sieht von Lauren zu Wilson, dann quält er sich vom Bett. "Glaubt nicht, dass das zur Gewohnheit wird!" Der Diagnostiker zieht sich grummelnd an und macht sich auf den Weg zum Bäcker.

"Wie ich sehe, habt ihr schon gesprochen." Lauren reicht Wilson eine Packung Kleenex.

"Ähm... ich dachte, DU hättest ihm was gesagt?" Er nimmt die Schachtel dankbar an und wischt das kalte, klebrige Zeug so gut es geht weg.

"Nein, hab ich dir gestern doch gesagt."

"Aber... Er kam ins Bad und meinte, entweder er knallt mich jetzt ab oder er knallt mich. Und dann... hat er mich hier aufs Bett geschmissen! Mental hinke ich noch mindestens 5 Minuten hinterher!"

"Vielleicht hat er mitgehört, was du gesagt hast. Ich wäre auch brennend neugierig, was ein betrunkener Engel zu sagen hat." Sie lächelt Wilson an, bevor sie wieder ins Bad geht.

Wilson wird rot. Dann stöhnt er laut. Der Gedanke, dass House gelauscht haben könnte... Himmel! Oberpeinlich!

"Kommt ihr zusammen?" Lauren grinst über die ungewollte Zweideutigkeit.

"W-was?"

"Kommt ihr heute Abend beide zusammen?"

Wilsons Hirn joggt, um aufzuholen. "Oh... Also... ihr wollt das echt... heute Abend schon?" Er kriecht vom Bett und sammelt seine Kleidungsstücke auf, hält sie züchtig vor sich, als er sich auf den Weg ins Bad macht. Wilson dreht sich weg, lehnt an der Wand und starrt die Kommode im Flur an.

"Wenns nach Greg gegangen wäre... Ich glaub', der wollte das sicher schon vor... Hm... 10 Jahren, schätze ich." Lauren denkt kurz nach. /Ürgs. Da war ich 15... Und House 38... Und Wilson? 28?/

"Ich bin aber KEIN Engel!" Wilson zieht sich auf dem Gang an. "Und das kann ich sogar beweisen."

"Gut, heute Abend also?" War das Zielstrebigkeit oder Verbohrtheit? „Meinetwegen..." Vielleicht kam ja eine OP dazwischen? Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dafür bereit war. Andererseits... wann würde er das je sein?


	56. Chapter 56

Wilson geht in die Küche

Wilson geht in die Küche. Klar, House hatte keinen Kaffee gemacht. Also machte er ihn nun. "Kannst Du Dich bisschen beeilen? Nachher ist Aufsichtsratssitzung, da muss ich pünktlich sein." ruft er ins Bad.

House kommt bald mit einer Tüte Bagels zurück, legt sie weg und umarmt Lauren.

"habt ihr schon miteinander gesprochen?" auch wenn sie die Antwort bereits kenn, möchte sie es von House selbst hören. Wahrscheinlich ist es für ihn ungesagt abgehakt, aber das sollte nicht so sein.

"worüber?" fragt er leise

"über euch beide"

"Ich hab ich nicht erschossen!" seine hände streicheln sie träge

"das ist aber keine antwort auf das alles zwischen euch. ihr müsst reden. er hat noch eine menge zu sagen."

"Er muss das nicht alles wiederholen." house grinst selbstzufrieden

Sie murmelt leise „dacht ich mir schon", fügt dann lauter hinzu "was hast du alles mitbekommen?"

„genug, um zu wissen, dass er jederzeit mit seinem gewaltsamen ableben rechnet."

"und.. was ist der grund dafür?" Lauren schluckt und schaut House ernst an

"the man in the middle." murmelt house "oder besser: die böse, böse Frau. wie immer." er beisst ihr spielerisch in den Nacken"Ich bin mir nicht sicher - vielleicht ist es einfacher, dich um die Ecke zu bringen? das könnte man als einen weiteren Mord dieses Princeton-Rippers tarnen. Bei Wilson gäbe es sicher viele Fragen." er lasst seine Finger über ihre Kehle gleiten, fühlt ihren Puls.

"du musst was sagen. ich hab keine ahnung was. irgendwas." da House sich nicht klar äussert, ist Lauren sich nicht sicher, was genau der Lauscher alles mitangehört hatte.

House sieht sie durchdringend an "willst du wilson?"

"weisst du.. mir ist das nicht wichtig. also ich mein, das was zwischen euch ist, das ist mir wichtig.. ich.. also.." merke, dass das nicht wirklich die antwort auf seine frage ist "ich weiss nicht. so weit hab ich noch nicht gedacht. erst gehts um euch."

House hebt ihr Kinn mit einem Finger an "Wilson sieht das differenzierter. und ich auch. Ich finde es großherzig von Dir, ihm hier Platz zu geben. ich denke aber, ich bin da nicht so." damit lässt er Lauren stehen und hinkt ins bad.

Wilson trocknet sich ab. "oh…du…" trotz der Intimität eben mag Wilson sich nicht gerne im Bad stören lassen.

"du kannst sie nicht haben." sagt House. So einfach, klipp und klar.

"was... meinst du?"

"Lauren. das geht nicht. ich will das nicht und ... es ist weit komplizierter, als du glaubst. Du... du willst sie nicht."

"was meinst du?"

"Lass gut sein. du hast mich. lass Lauren mir. zumindest... vorerst." House konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass wilson neutral auf Laurens... Vorlieben reagieren würde.

"dazu gehören zwei. oder.. naja... drei in diesem fall."

"ich will nicht, dass du sie in verlegenheit bringst. am ende tust du ihr weh, weil du sie zurückweist. das will ich nicht. wenn du ihr weh tust ... mann, das würdest du echt bereuen!"

wilson versteht fast nichts. er versteht: finger weg von lauren. das kapiert er, das kann er vielleicht sogar einhalten. er nickt "gut. aber... ich würde ihr nie wehtun!"

"ich nehm dich beim wort. und jetzt raus hier! ich bin dran!" er beginnt, sich auszuziehen, sieht wilson an "Oder willst du nochmal duschen?"

Wilson errötet etwas "oh, nein. ich bin schon spät dran." er krallt sich den fön und verzieht sich in den flur.

Lauren steht ziemlich verdattert herum. Sie muss das jetzt einmal verarbeiten. Nach außen hin grinst sie "heute abend, 19 uhr.. nehmt euch zeit, wird lange dauern"

"wilson zahlt die miete. und keine widerrede!" ruft house unter der dusche heraus. wilson sieht lauren an mit einem was-kann-man-da-noch-tun gesicht. houses statement hat bei ihm viele fragen aufgeworfen. nach fast zehn minuten ist wilson mit seiner frisur zufrieden und legt den fön weg. er sieht lauren immer wieder an, verkneift sich aber jede frage. die frau wurde immer mysteriöser und er muss zugeben, dass er das mag!

Lauren kommt aus der küche mit einem glas wasser "ist schon gut. keiner zahlt was. komm frühstücken" sie schaut wilson an, beobachtet, wie sein gesichtsausdruck sich verändert. "alles ok?"

"Ja..." er nimmt sich kaffee und durchsucht die tüte nach seinen lieblingsbagels. "Hast du keinen hunger?"

"iss du mal. ich kann zuhause frühstücken"

"das ist genug für die halbe klinik! iss was!"

Im Hintergrund tobt House durch das Schlafzimmer und taucht wenig später in der Küche auf. unter zehn minuten. Das würde Wilson nie toppen! "Tu lieber, was Mama sagt." meint er, während er nach einer sauberen tasse sucht. Mist. Wilson hatte die letzte erwischt. also sucht House nach der saubersten unter den dreckigen und spült sie schnell.

"warum hast du eigentlich keine spülmaschine?" fragt Wilson beiläufig

„du warst billiger."

Lauren lacht und greift nach einem bagel.

"Ich bereue es wirklich, dass ich dir das sofa nicht völlig ruiniert habe! das hätte vielleicht meinen wert gesteigert."

"wie? was hast du denn getan?" fragt Lauren neugierig.

"eigentlich hat House es getan. ich war nur... die exekutive, sozusagen."

house flüstert lauren mit diabolischem grinsen ins ohr "du hättest es gemocht, baby."

Sie verstehe noch nicht ganz, schaltet dann aber. "oh.."

"wenn man schläft", beginnt house zu dozieren, "dann passieren witzige sachen. ein glas mit warmem Wasser, zum Beispiel, kann sehr, sehr entspannend wirken. Spontane Miktion. Ist doch so, oder, Wilson?"

"hey, warum habe ich mir denn solche sorgen gemacht??" kommentiert Lauren das.

"NIEMAND ist da stubenrein! das war hinterhältig und gemein!" wehrt sich Wilson gegen das doppelte Grinsen der beiden.

Lauren stellt sich demonstrativ neben wilson, der noch nicht so richtig kapiert, was sie gesagt hat. "genau."

Wilson grinst house an, lauren ist auf seiner seite! House will die Sache nicht weiter ausführen. Laurens Seele hat genug zu tragen, da braucht es nicht noch ein geschocktes Gesicht von Wilson dazu! "Ich schaff auch zwei, keine Sorge!" grummelt er, fährt sich nochmal durch die feuchten Haare und hat damit seine Toilette für den Tag beendet.

"wenn ich dich schon allein schaffe? träum weiter" lässig winkt Lauren ab.

"euch zwei kann man einfach nicht alleine lassen. Krüppel-schinder!"

"ich geh mal. bis heute abend! jimmy, wenn er dich ärgert, notier das. er kriegt alles zurück"

"Moment..." protestiert house schwach, aber niemand scheint ihn zu beachten.

House lässt sich von Wilson fahren. Als sie anhalten, steigt House nicht aus, sondern sieht wilson an. der ist ziemlich nervös, weil er nicht so genau weiß, was da nun auf ihn zukommt.

"ich werde da drin mehr als nur meine klamotten ablegen. also... naja.."

wilson schluckt und nickt. er wird house sehen, wie noch nie zuvor, dessen ist er gewiss. "was mach ich?"

house sieht ihn ratlos an. "was weiß ich? tu einfach brav, was sie sagt. alles andere könntest du bereuen."

wilson sieht house mit großen augen an. er kann sich Lauren mit ihrer Unsicherheit nicht so vorstellen!

"Auf. sonst kommen wir zu spät." house wird seine Herrin nicht direkt vergrätzen, indem er zu spät kommt! es wird auch so hart genug werden, schätzt er. sie gehen in die Bar und House kündigt sich bei dem alten Mädchen hinter der Theke an "Hi! Wir haben einen Termin bei Nummer Sieben."

Sie machen es sich an der bar bequem, abseits der anderen Gäste. Wilson sieht sich um. Sieht fast normal aus, denkt er. "Nummer Sieben?" er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ist das ihr 'Künstlername'?"

"Sie haben keine Namen hier. Sie braucht auch keinen. Sie ist meine Herrin."

"Wie muss ich sie denn anreden?"

"keine ahnung. Frag sie." House zuckt mit den Schultern, denn darüber hatte er nie nachdenken müssen. Seine Herrin hatte ihm die Richtung klar vorgegeben.

"wie wär's mit 'Lauren'?"

"das bezweifle ich. Wir treffen uns nicht wirklich mit Lauren. wir haben einen Termin bei einem Top und sie erwartet, entspechend behandelt zu werden. Du... bist nicht ebenbürtig. Du bist hier kein Meister, Wilson."

"Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Du das freiwillig machst." Wilson schüttelt den Kopf.

"Das tue ich auch nicht immer. Hängt von meiner laune ab." er erinnert sich an den Tag, da er sie auf Knien angefleht hatte, ihn nicht wegzuschicken. an dem Tag hätte er alles getan, ihre Stiefel geleckt, alles! ohne zu zögern, nur damit sie mit ihm zufrieden war!

"und wie ist deine Laune heute?" er wollte wissen, auf was er sich einzustellen hatte. er tappe sehr im dunkeln. das internet war nicht sehr spezifisch gewesen.

"So-so." wilsons Anwesenheit verändert die Dynamik, das spürt House schon jetzt.

Sie kommt aus dem bekannten, dunklen aber warmen flur, redet kurz mit dem typen, er dort steht, geht dann auf maria zu, wechselt ein wort. absichtlich weicht sie den blicken aller männer an der bar aus.

House sieht sie schon von weitem. er holt tief luft und schaut ihr entgegen, beobachtet sie unter gesenkten lidern. Sein Puls beschleunigt sich.

Sieben deutet mit einem kopfnicken in die richtung, sieht dann house und wilson und sagt maria nochmal kurz etwas, bevor sie auf die beiden zugeht.

Wilson, der im moment völlig auf house konzentriert ist, bemerkt sie subtile veränderung in der Körpersprache seines Freundes. Etwas passiert hier gerade. er Sieht House fragend an, aber der ist völlig auf etwas anderes fixiert. wilson dreht sich um und erblickt Lauren in einem dünnen schwarzen Seidenmantel und schwarzen Stilettos. /wow.../

"hey.. ihr seid zu zweit?" ihre Stimme ist leise und distanziert. wilsons gruß erstirbt auf seinen lippen.

Sie schaut sie fragend an, wartet auf eine antwort. "zu zweit oder wartest du auf jemanden?" dabei blickt sie wilson an und zwinkert unauffällig mit einem auge.

"Wir sind zu zweit, Herrin." antwortet House.

"gut. kommt mit"

"ähm, wie soll ich dich nennen?" fragt Wilson, der aus seiner Überraschung auftaucht.

Aber sie dreht sich beim laufen nur kurz um, hält den zeigefinger auf ihre lippen, schaut nach dem typen im gang, der jedoch mit dem rücken zum flur mit der schulter an der wand gelehnt steht. wilson vermutet, dass es sich um einen Rausschmeißer handelt. mit dem will er jedenfalls keinen Streit bekommen! Lauren führt sie in einen raum ganz am ende des ganges. der erste raum, in dem house mal war, der kleinste, der fast normal aussieht

"hey" sie lächelt kurz, schaut sich dann house an. "wie gehts dir?"

House nickt kurz, "OK. er sieht sie kurz an, ein schauer läuft ihm über den Rücken, "ich bin OK, meine Herrin, danke der Nachfrage."

wilson kann kaum glauben, was er sieht. House ist ... fügsam! Er steht etwas verloren daneben.

"wenn die wissen, dass wir uns kennen und ausserhalb miteinander zu tun haben, krieg ich stress. fürs nächste mal." Sie blickt beide abwechselnd an "und? was habt ihr vereinbart?"

beide männer sind überrascht von dieser Frage. Wilson, der in keiner Weise den gleichen Hemmungen an diesem Ort unterliegt, wie House, fragt daher als erster "Wir... hätten wir irgendwas bereden müssen?"

"naja, ich frage ihn eigentlich immer, was er möchte" sie nickt zu house "und ich weiss ja nicht, wie es sich dann mit deinen wünschen vereinbaren lässt. du sagtest, du willst zusehen. oder.. mitmachen?" sie schaut wieder kurz zu house und wartet.

wilson nickt. er muss sich räuspern "ja. zusehen. und... also... mal fühlen." er sieht zu House, dann wieder zu Lauren. House scheint keine Meinung zu haben, das ist für Wilson absolut ungewohnt und merkwürdig.

"Was Du tust, ist immer gut und richtig." House sieht ihr kurz in die Augen. "Ich möchte... also.. ihr sollt das heute entscheiden. das ist Wilsons Abend."

"einverstanden. was möchtest du?" sie schaut nun wilson an.

der fühlt sich völlig überfordert mit dieser Anfrage. alles, was er weiß ist, das er sehen und fühlen möchte, wie house geschlagen wird. der Rest - er hat davon zu wenig Ahnung! "das ist alles sehr neu für mich. an irgendeinem punkt möchte ich, dass Du ihn schlägst. und ich will ihn dann anfassen. Der Rest... pfft." er macht eine hilflose Geste. "also, wenn ich das hier zu entscheiden habe... da war ein foto im internet - ein körper bedeckt von wachs in allen farben. Wenn ... wenn das geht?" die erotische ästhetik des bildes war enorm gewesen!

House starrt wilson an, dieser schlingel!

"ansonsten gebe ich House Recht: Du kennst ihn, Du weißt, was geht. Ich möchte, dass Du tust, was getan werden muss." wilson nickt, um seinen worten nachdruck zu verleihen. "brich die Tür auf!"

"ja, ist gut. du darfst dich so weit frei machen, wie du möchtest." Sie schaut dann zu house und ihre Stimme ändert sich "zieh dich aus"

House geht zum STuhl in der Ecke und entblößt sich. Wilson sieht zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst zu. house nackt, mit stock sieht... surreal aus, findet wilson. er sieht sich um. er hat keine Lust, die ganze zeit zu stehen. "Lauren, kann ich mich setzen?" wilson lockert seine krawatte und öffnet den ersten Hemdknopf

"natürlich. nehm dir den stuhl da hinten und stell ihn dort hin" mit dem finger deutet sie auf einen breiten, alten stuhl an der wand, dann zum dunklen tisch. Dann wendet sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder House zu. "leg dich dort hin"

während Wilson den Stuhl holt und ungefähr da positioniert, wo Lauren es ihm gesagt hat, klettert House auf den massiven Holztisch und legt sich hin. Der Tisch ist so hart und unbequem wie immer, aber das Holz nimmt rasch seine Körperwärme an. House ist aufgeregt. er linst zu Wilson hinüber. "ich brauche ein anderes Safeword, meine Herrin."

"welches?" fragt sie vom Schrank her ohne sich umzudrehen.

"Honda"

"gut"

wilson sieht sich derweil in dem raum um. Fast ein normales Zimmer, könnte man meinen. nur der Haken an der Decke über dem Tisch scheint ... deplaziert. Wilson fragt sich, wofür der wohl gut ist… der Tisch, auf dem House liegt erinnert ihn an Houses Küchentisch. Obwol dieser hier wohl kaum ein antiker Seziertisch ist - jedenfalls hofft Wilson das. das wäre etwas omniöser, als ihm aktuell lieb wäre!

Aus dem schrank holt Lauren zwei grosse kisten heraus und trägt sie übereinander zum tisch, wo sie sie auf den boden stellt. aus der oberen kiste fischt sie zwei lange seile heraus und geht zum kopfende des tisches. "arme hoch". Sie wartet ungedulig, greift dann nach Houses Handgelenk, drückt es an den tisch und bindet dann eine seite fest.

ruhig aber bestimmt verfährt sie auch mit der anderen seite so, bindet sie an zwei haken unter dem tisch fest.

wilson beobachtet wie sich Houses körper spannt. es ist ihm nicht entgangen, dass house den befehl ignoriert hat. /er sagte ja, er sei heute nicht so devot drauf…/ war ER der Grund? wilson studiert die Linien von Houses Körper

zwei weitere seile aus der kiste werdne am ende des tisches auf den boden gelegt. Lauren schaut house an, streicht über sein bein während sie wieder zurück zur kiste geht und noch ein weiteres, dickeres seil rausholt.

Lauren schaut kurz zu wilson, sieht, wie er house beobachtet. Sie versucht, sein gesicht zu deuten, erkennt bisher noch nichts, was negativ sein könnte. /bis jetzt.. hoffentlich wird er das alles nicht falsch deuten und denken, ich würde house ernsthaft wehtun/

"ich gehe mich mal umziehen" sie sagt es mehr zu wilson, da house es ja schon kennt und er jetzt sowieso nichts mehr zu melden hat.

wilson nickt. er sieht zu house "Ist das unbequem?"

Lauren schaut kurz zu house, dann zu wilson "das ist unwichtig, ob es bequem ist." ohne ein weiteres Wort geht sie hinaus.

Wilson fühlt sich zurechtgewiesen und lehnt sich wieder zurück.

house starrt die decke an, versucht zu vergessen, dass wilson im raum ist. Kann er nicht. "wilson?"

"Ja?"

"ich würde das hier keinen anderen Menschen auf der Welt sehen lassen."

wilson ist gerührt "Ich weiß. Du kannst mir vertrauen."

house nickt. dann sieht House wieder an die decke, holt tief luft. fragt sich, was als nächstes passieren wird.

Lauren kommt wieder herein, schaut kurz zu den beiden herüber und geht dann wieder zum schrank. Sie trägt jetzt ein kurzes lederkleid mit reisverschluss vorn, gut bedeckend, der resiverschluss jedoch recht weit unten, sprich viel ausschnitt. dazu nylons und strapse, schlichte und nicht besonders hohe lederpunps in schwarz

"Heilige Scheiße!" Wilson fallen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. House verrenkt sich den Hals, um etwas zu sehen, aber sie ist ausserhalb seines eingeschränkten Sichtfeldes. mist!

Lauren bringt eine schachtel streichhölzer und schmeisst sie auf die kiste.

"wie züchtig." kommentiert House den kurzen Blick, den er auf sie erhascht

Sie schaue house an, streicht über seine wange und kratzt dabei leicht.

Houses kopf zuckt zur Seite.

"ich kann es ja ausziehen und dir damit die sicht nehmen, damit jimmy was zu sehen hat"

Der Kommentar ärgert und ängstigt House zugleich

Dann drückt sie seinen kopf wieder zurück, leckt ihm flüchtig über die lippen und lässt dann wieder von ihm ab. Wilson hat nur die Worte und einen Teil der Interaktion mitbekommen. er macht noch einen Knopf an seinem Hemd auf. das konnte ja heiter werden!

Am ende des tisches greift Lauren nach dem dickeren seil. Sie dreht sich zu Wilson, streicht ihm kurz durchs haar und beobachtet seine reaktion; liest sein gesicht. /bisher scheint ihn nichts zu wundern./

Wilson sieht sie an, geniesst die kurze berührung mehr als er sollte. House, der das beobachtet, knurrt leise wie ein Tier.

Sie steigt auf den tisch, befestigt das seil am haken; hält sich daran fest und stellt sich dann mit gespreizten beinen über Houses oberkörper hin. Sie hebt ein bein, streicht mit dem spitzen absatz über seinen oberkörper und legt dann den fuss mit dem schuh an seine lippen, den spitzen absatz an seinem hals. Sie wartet einen augenblick auf seine reaktion.

House schluckt. der Absatz ist eine Drohung. Und wieder die Sohle an seinen Lippen. er beisst die Zähne zusammen.

wilson erstarrt. hätte er doch seine Arzttasche mitnehmen sollen?

"na los, zeig mir deine sonst so mutige zunge" sie drückt mit der Schuhspitze fester gegen Houses Mund. der absatz ist nicht mehr auf seinem hals zu spüren

House dreht den Kopf weg

Der Schuh folgt der Bewegung und drückt noch fester.

"Nein..." knirscht House.

passierte sowas hier öfter? ja, sicher, sagt wilson sich. Unterwerfung. er versucht, sich zu entspannen.

mit dem fuss drückt sie seinen kopf wieder gerade, um ihm in die augen zu sehen. "mund auf" sagt sie bestimmt

Houses augen flackern zu wilson. er presst die Lippen zusammen

Sie reibt drückend mit dem schuh an seinen mund, wiederholt etwas lauter "mund auf!"

House will nicht. nicht mit wilson im raum

wilson fragt sich, was es wohl brauchte, um House zu brechen, um seinen Willen zu beugen?

Als sie den Drück weiter erhöht, lässt sie House auch wieder den absatz am hals spüren. Sie wiederholt nochmal, mit dem selben gesichtsausdruck "mach deinen mund auf"

langsam und zögerlich öffnet House den mund und wilson ist ehrlich erleichtert!

"na los, zeig mir deine zunge" die Schuhspitze drück in seinen Mund.

/mund auf reicht ja wohl!, denkt sich house.

Aber seine Herrin sieht das völlig anders und drückt noch weiter herein, ernergischer fordert sie "mach endlich!"

House blitzt sie an. nein. würde er nicht!

Die Frau stellt den fuss wieder an seine seite und beugt sich nach unten, greift mit einer hand in sein haar und zieht seinen kopf etwas nach oben, näher an ihr gesicht. house zieht die luft durch die Zähne. "wenn du nicht dran leckst, zwinge ich dich, den boden zu lecken" sie zerrt nochmal kurz an seinem haar, erhebt sich dann wieder und legt den fuss wieder auf seine lippen.

"aber.. wilson..." flüstert House

Sie schaut ihn eindringlich an, sagt dann ernst aber ruhig "vertrau ihm." sie verstärkt den Druck weiter.

house seufzt und ergibt sich in sein schicksal. die Zungenspitze wird sichtbar. sparsam, aber da. irgendwie war er von einer reinen schmez-session ausgegangen. das hier - dass er sich vor wilsons augen erniedrigen würde... damit hatte er in seiner naivität nicht gerechnet.

Seine Herrin drückt dann stattdessen leicht mit dem absatz herein. Sie drückt noch mehr, beobachtet sehr genau, ob er daran leckt. seine zungespitze liegt am absatz, er leckt einmal darüber, spürt ihren scharfen blick auf sich.

wilson ist platt. nur worte. hier waren gerade zwei egos kollidiert und der kampf war auf einer ebene abgelaufen, die er kaum nachvollziehen konnte. und House hatte klein bei gegeben!


	57. Chapter 57

Lauren dreht sich um, schaut zu wilson, dann wieder zu house

Lauren dreht sich um, sieht zu Wilson, dann wieder zu House. Wenn er gucken will, dann soll er es tun! "Mach es richtig!" Ruckartig drückt sie den Absatz in seinen Mund.

Wilson versteht den Blick als Einladung und kommt näher. House schließt die Augen. Er kann Wilson nicht ansehen! Er atmet etwas schneller und tut endlich, was sie von ihm verlangt. Wilson sieht zu Lauren auf, die hoch über ihm steht. Er braucht dieses Rezept! Das House-Beherrschungs-Rezept! Von dieser zierlichen Person hätte Wilson niemals so etwas erwartet.

House dagegen möchte im Erdboden versinken.

Lauren sieht nur kurz zu Wilson und registriert seinen Blick. Dann sieht sie wieder runter zu House, beobachtet ihn noch ein wenig und zieht dann das Kleid etwas hoch und gewährt House dabei einen Einblick auf das im Schatten verborgene, dass er nicht erkennen sondern nur erahnen kann.

House winselt leise. Es ist ein Geräusch, von dem Wilson sich sicher ist, es noch nie gehört zu haben. Er sieht zu Lauren und starrt den hochgezogenen Rock an. Wilson schluckt. House bemerkt Wilsons blick und würde ihm gerne die Meinung sagen, aber mit einem Absatz im Mund war das nicht einfach.

"So ist's gut..." Sie nimmt den Druck weg, beobachtet nur, wie seine zunge am dunklen Absatz entlangstreift. Ihre Hand streicht über ihr Höschen und sie beobachtet ihn dabei. House wird heiß und kalt. Er kann sehen, wie Wilson hart schluckt und das bringt ein Knurren hervor.

Der Absatz wird wieder tiefer in Houses Mund gedrückt. Lauren lässt es gezielt so aussehen, als ob sie das Knurren auf sich bezöge. House zuckt zusammen, sieht sie mit weit geöffneten Augen an, versucht, etwas zu sagen, aber er ist zu beschäftigt, nicht zu würgen.

Wilson macht derweil einen Schritt zurück, um das ganze Bild aufnehmen zu können: Houses Nüstern sind gebläht, er versucht, genug Luft zu bekommen, um seinen Sauerstoffbedarf zu decken. Sein Körper spannt sich in den Fesseln, als seine Herrin dann plötzlich den Schuh wegnimmt und vom Seil ablässt. House holt zwei, drei Mal tief Luft. Sein Puls pocht hart in der Halsarterie.

Seine Herrin geht in die Hocke, lässt ihn wieder kurz das Verborgene sehen, was nur schlecht durch den Schatten zu erkennen ist. Sie steigt vom Tisch, greift dann nach einem Seil in der Kiste. House fühlt, wie sich sein Schwanz regt. Er stellt sich vor, sie sei feucht, stellt sich vor, die Macht, die sie über ihn hat, errege sie. Oh, DAS würde er lecken, jederzeit und gerne!

Sie geht zum Tischende und beugt sich zu seinen Füssen. Das Kleid noch hochgeschoben bindet sie seine Füsse mit dem Seil zusammen. Dann stellt sie sich rittlings darüber. Soviel sexuellen Subtext hat Wilson nicht erwartet. Es erregt ihn und er fragt sich, was hier noch passieren würde. Dann konzentriert er sich auf die Handlung.

Lauren entfernt sich einen Schritt weiter, dreht sich um und hält das Seil an seinen Fussgelenken in der Hand. "Streck' die Beine hoch." Besonders hoch kommt er nicht, das Linke muss für das Rechte mitarbeiten. Seine Herrin hilft nach und befestigt das Seil an den Füssen mit dem am Haken.

Wilson fragt sich ernsthaft, ob es nachher OK wäre, sich einen runterzuholen. Oder zu lassen - wenn es hier darum ging, House zu erniedrigen... Aber er will ihn nicht provozieren. Die Massgabe war deutlich: Hände weg von Lauren! Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er hier Houses Vorgabe ernsthaft befolgen konnte. Sie sah unfassbar scharf aus!

Sie registriert innerlich lachend Wilsons Blick, beugt sich dann absichtlich weit nach unten und fischt aus einem Kasten ein Handtuch heraus, lässt sich dabei viel Zeit, während Wilson sich die Hand vor die Augen hält.

"Hör auf, ihn anzumachen!", blafft House, der Wilsons rote Wangen und Verhalten aus den Augenwinkeln sehen kann.

Sie ignoriert house völlig, faltet das Handtuch auf und drückt seinen Hintern nach oben, um es dann darunter zu schieben. Ohne ihn anzusehen und hochbeschäftigt, eine Klistier aus dem Karton zu fischen und ihn mit Wasser aus einer Schüssel aufzuziehen, sagt sie: "Ein guter Zeitpunkt, wie ich gerade feststelle..."

"Nein..."

"Oh doch." Sie stellt sich in seine Sicht und lässt ihn das Bevorstehende jetzt sehen.

"Bitte, nicht. Meine Herrin, bitte…" House bettelt. Wilson fragt sich, wozu man ein Klistier missbrauchen kann.

/Ging diesmal ja schnell..., denkt Lauren. Wilson sollte öfter da sein! Sie ignoriert House, hält das Klistier in einer Hand und streicht mit der Anderen über seinen nun gut zu bewundernden Po.

House zerrt an den Fesseln. "Bitte, heute nicht..."

Lauren sieht kurz zu Wilson, dann House ins Gesicht. Dann widmet sie sich wieder seinem Hintern. Lauren beugt sich über den Tisch herunter, als ob sie etwas genauestens betrachten muss, um Wilson weiterhin einen gute Sicht zu bieten. Wilson kaut an seinen Fingernägeln. House bettelnd, das war unfassbar! Und der Anblick - das Skrotum zwischen den Beinen eingeklemmt, die Haut straff gespannt und sein Hintern so entblößt. Ihm wird heiß!

Als sie um den Tisch herum geht, kratzt sie mit den Nägeln an seinem Körper entlang. Mit dem Klistier in der Hand legt sie den langen Hals auf seinen Mund.

House schaut sie flehend an, öffnet aber doch willig seinen Mund in der Hoffnung, sie mit ausreichend devotem Verhalten doch noch besänftigen zu können.

Seine Herrin sieht ihm dabei in die Augen. Sie überlegt - die herumschwebende Idee ist noch recht unscharf als Bild, aber als Gefühl gut vorstellbar. Sie hält das jetzt aber nicht für den richtigen Moment, um ihn zu fragen. Während sie nachdenkt lässt sie ihn herumlecken, begutachtet dann das ungewollte Stück Plastik und zieht es aus seinem Mund heraus.

"Bitte, meine Herrin, nicht. Nicht heute." Er sieht wieder zu Wilson herüber, dann auf seine Herrin.

Ohne zu reagieren läuft sie wieder zurück, diesmal auf der anderen Seite und kratzt auch da am Körper entlang. Sie ignoriert seine Worte und beugt sich wortlos über die Tischkante. Sie leckt ein wenig an ihrem Finger und streicht über die dunklere, zusammengezogene Haut und führt dann sofort, praktisch ohne Vorwarnung, den Hals des Klistiers nicht zu vorsichtig ein. House keucht. Sein Körper spannt sich. Er versucht dem Eindringling auszuweichen, was in seiner Position natürlich unmöglich ist. Es war grob! Wilson registriert gebannt den ersten Schmerz des Abends.

Lauren drückt die Flüssigkeit hinein, zieht das Klistier heraus und schmeißt es auf den Boden. House bündelt seine Konzentration darauf, bloß dicht zu halten. Nur das zählt jetzt. Dicht halten. Seine Herrin zeiht einen Latexhandschuh an, greift nach einer Tube Gleitgel und gibt ein wenig auf die Fingerspitze, ganz wenig; ohne es vorher vorzuwärmen. Sie reibt dann an Houses Anus, schaut dabei zu Wilson, nickt ihn zu House herüber. "Sieh ihn an", sagt sie sanft zu Wilson.

"Nein...", flüstert House. Er ist verzweifelt! Wilson kommt wieder herüber. Er steht schräg hinter Lauren. House dreht seinen Kopf weg. Dass Wilson ihn so sieht, ihn so sehen WILL! Er vergeht vor Scham, denn ihm ist klar, dass seine Herrin ihn hiermit erniedrigen will. "Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte nicht aufbrausen, meine Herrin." Sie muss doch zu besänftigen sein! Irgendwas muss sie doch milde stimmen, oder?

Seine Herrin ignoriert ihn. Sie führt den Finger ein, nur bis zur Hälfte, penetriert dann ganz leicht; dringt tiefer ein, sieht Wilson dabei an. "Du darfst ihn ruhig anfassen, wenn du magst", sagt sie mit absichtlich milder Stimme.

Wilson kriegt kaum noch Luft. Ihr Finger... Das Angebot ist unwiderstehlich! Wilson streckt seine Linke aus und fährt über Houses Torso. Er fühlt die Spannung des Körpers. Lauren penetriert House wieder und wieder, zieht den Finger immer so weit wie möglich heraus, gerade so weit, dass nichts herauslaufen könnte. Das muss er schon allein machen! House kämpft um Dichtigkeit. Er ist so darauf konzentriert, dass er Wilsons Hand nur am Rande bemerkt. Wilson fährt an den Beinen entlang zu den Knien, fühlt das leichte Zittern der Muskeln. Er sieht Lauren an, ihren Finger, der in House arbeitet. Wilson leckt unwillkürlich seine Lippen.

Daraufhin werden ihre Bewegungen etwas härter und sie sieht wieder zu Wilson. "Fass ihn ruhig richtig an."

Wilson versteht nicht, was sie meint und sieht Lauren fragend an, während House da liegt und vor Scham vergeht.

"Nicht so schüchtern, mach, was du möchtest", sagt sie und wird wieder etwas sanfter in ihren Aktionen. Sie beobachtet Wilson nun und wartet auf seine Reaktion.

Wilson reißt die Augen auf. "Was ich will?" House als willenloses Objekt? Wilson wird schwindelig.

"Na klar. Mach ruhig!" Immer, wenn sie mit Wilson redet, hält sie ihre Stimme betont sanft. Sie hofft auf ein gesundes Trauma bei House, damit der sich die Eifersuchtsszenen abgewöhnt. Sie widmet sich wieder Houses Anus, beobachtet Wilson jedoch noch.

Wilson überlegt, dann dreht er Houses Kopf zurück, legt ihm einen Finger an die Lippen. "Mach den Mund auf", befielt er leise.

House hat sie gehört. Sie hat Wilson in ihre Macht eingeschlossen. House leckt an Wilsons Finger, bis der ihn wegnimmt und damit über eine Brustwarze reibt. House stöhnt wohlig, wird von seinem Hintern abgelenkt. Dann kneift Wilson den kleinen harten Knubbel hart.

House stöhnt vor Schmerz, sein Körper bäumt sich auf. Er fühlt, wie sich eine heiße Spur auf seinem Rücken bildet. Der Schmerz hat ihn zu sehr überrascht und etwas vom Klistier ist ausgelaufen. House schließt seine Augen und spürt, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht steigt. "Du Arsch! Das war Absicht!", zischt House.

Zielstrebig kommt seine Herrin nun um den Tisch herum und ohrfeigt ihn. House sieht sie mit großen Augen an, genau, wie Wilson.

"Sei ruhig!"

"Nicht ins Gesicht", knurrt House. Herrgott, wann kapierte sie das endlich?

Dafür ohrfeigt sie ihn nochmal. "Ich sagte, du sollst ruhig sein!" Grob drückt sie sein Gesicht weg und geht wieder zurück.

House presst die Lippen zusammen, atmet laut durch die Nase. Wilson ist perplex. Er hat zwar keine große Lust, hier viel aktiv mitzumachen, aber rein aus Prinzip... Er sieht zu Lauren. "Es ist egal, was er sagt, ja? So lange er nicht sein Safeword sagt, ist es irrelevant?"

House starrt Wilson beinahe fassungslos an. Was hatte der vor? Nannte Wilson das 'zusehen'?

"So ist es. Es sei denn, du willst, dass er etwas sagt. Dann musst du ihn dazu bringen, das zu sagen, was du hören willst." Dabei grinst sie Wilson an, streicht wieder an Houses Anus entlang, beobachtet House.

House starrt von Lauren zu Wilson und zurück. Von Wilson hätte er sowas nicht erwartet. Wilson der Brave... heilige Scheiße!

Wilson macht einen Schritt auf das Fußende zu. "Was jammert er die ganze Zeit? Das kann ihm doch unmöglich weh tun, was Du da machst."

"Es ist, weil du da bist. Er schämt sich viel mehr." Sie sieht zu House, redet aber weiter mit Wilson. "Aber du wirst das noch deutlicher sehen."

House schließt die Augen. Wie die Beiden über ihn reden... Er schüttelt den Kopf. Wilson sieht einen winzigen feuchten Fleck und deutet darauf. "Deswegen?"

"Ja. Aber das ist ja noch nicht alles. Er kanns nicht halten. Wie ein Kind." Sie dringt wieder mit dem rechten Zeigefinger ein, sieht House dabei an, dann grinst sie Wilson zu.

House wimmert leise.

Wilson braucht einen Moment, um die Information zu verarbeiten. Dann nickt er und kehrt zurück zu Houses Kopf. "Sieh mich an."

Lauren beobachtet die Beiden, besonders Wilson. Das scheint eine gute Idee gewesen zu sein, so kann er einfach ruhig mal probieren, in einer sicheren Umgebung. Kann tun was er möchte, auch House ist sicher; denkt sie sich – sie findet ihre Idee, Wilson mit einzubeziehen gut und freut sich über den Erfolg. Grinsend penetriert sie langsam weiter und beobachtet.

House reagiert nicht. Wilson legt alle Autorität, die er besitzt, in seine Stimme. "Sieh mich an!"

Langsam wendet House seinen Blick zu Wilson. Er schwitzt leicht, weil er sich so sehr auf seinen Schließmuskel konzentriert.

"Leck meinen Finger." Wilson hält House wieder seinen linken Zeigefinger hin.

"Bitte nicht", bettelt House, „Bitte, Wilson, tu' das nicht."

„Vertraust Du mir?", fragt Wilson ruhig.

„Bitte, nicht das…"

Wilson greift House Haare und hebt dessen Kopf an, soweit das geht. „Vertraust Du mir?"

Lauren ist so gebannt, dass sie vergisst, ihren Finger zu bewegen. Sie beobachtet die Beiden nun gespannt.

„Bitte, Wilson, nicht…" Houses wunderbare Augen sind weit aufgerissen.

„Ich werde Dich das nicht noch einmal fragen", erklärt Wilson leise.

„Ja. Ja, ich vertraue Dir", flüstert House.

"Also, leck meinen Finger." Wilson könnte schwören, das House schluchzt, als dieser den Mund gehorsam öffnet.

Lauren bemerkt, dass sie aufgehört hat, ihren Finger zu bewegen; penetriert also wieder sanft.

Aber es sind keine Tränen zu sehen. Nach einigen Sekunden reibt Wilson seinen feuchten Finger über den anderen Nippel. Fester, länger. Er beobachtet House genauestens, wartet, bis der Mann sich etwas entspannt. "Du wirst mich mit Respekt behandeln, so wie deine Herrin auch", sagt er sanft. Bevor House noch etwas sagen kann, kommt die Zurechtweisung für die Beschimpfung eben: Wilsons rechte klatscht quer über die Narbe auf dem rechten Bein.

House schreit und bäumt sich auf, sein Körper liegt nur noch mit den Schultern auf dem Tisch, Wilsons Linke liegt auf Houses Bauch, fühlt die enorme Spannung, die auch die Flüssigkeit an Laurens Finger vorbei nach draussen befördert.

House ist fassungslos. Er spürt die heiße Flüssigkeit auf seiner Haut, versinkt vor Scham und wird tief rot. "Es tut mir leid", flüstert er.

Wilson nickt. "Merk's dir." Wilson geht zu Lauren, stellt sich dicht neben sie und betrachtet erst die Misere, dann Lauren.

Noch bevor ein überraschter Gesichtsausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht erscheint, bedenkt sie genau die beiden Gründe, die Wilson eigentlich alles erlauben: Er ist Arzt und er kennt House lange genug. Sie schaut ihn lächelnd an und nickt unauffällig.

Könnte House die beiden ansehen, würde er sich sicher darüber aufregen, wie nahe die beiden beieinander stehen. Aber er erträgt es nicht. Zu sehr schämt er sich! Dass ausgerechnet Wilson ihn nicht nur so sieht, sondern aktiv dazu beigetragen hat macht es nur noch schlimmer, annähernd unerträglich. "Scheiße...", flüstert er.

Mit dem untergelegten Handtuch wischt seine Herrin alles sichtbare ab, drückt auch zwischen die Pobacken um sicherzugehen, dass alles sauber ist. Sie faltet dann das Handtuch zusammen und drückt es so gut wie es geht noch bis den Rücken hinauf, falls etwas herunter gelaufen ist. Dann wischt sie absichtlich noch etwas weiter herum. Ein Blick zu Wilson, sie nickt in die Richtung, wo die Kisten stehen und deutet auf das Handtuch obendrauf.

Wilson greift das Tuch und reicht es ihr. Dann macht er zwei Schritte zurück. Sein Bedarf an aktiver Teilnahme ist erst einmal gedeckt. Das Wichtigste ist klar: House ist bereit, ihm zu vertrauen und er ist sich des Respekts des Mannes sicher - zumindest für die nächste Stunde. Mehr konnte man nicht erwarten.

Wie beim letzten Mal auch ist die Prozedur des Reinigens für House NOCH schlimmer, als die eigentliche Undichtigkeit vorher. "Es tut mir leid", flüstert er noch einmal.

Wie so oft ignorieret seine Herrin ihn, wischt weiter, schmeißt die Handtücher dann auf den Boden und sagt dabei: "Gleich zwei Handtücher…" Seine Herrin geht zu seinem Kopf, streicht ihm über die Wange und schüttelt dabei den Kopf.

"Es tut mir leid..." House schluckt mehrmals hart.

Seine Herrin schaut ihn ernst an, streicht mit einem Finger über seinen Mund. Dann geht sie auf der anderen Seite wieder zurück zu Wilson und streicht dem über die Wange, lächelt dann Sie flüstert: "Gut gemacht."

Wilson errötet etwas. Während Lauren aus einer der Kisten einen weißen Plug herausholt, der etwas größer ist als der, den sie sonst immer benutzt hatte. Houses Augen verfolgen jede Bewegung der Frau. Er schluckt jede Bemerkung hinunter, die ihm zu Lauren und Wilson einfällt. Die Beiden würden sowieso tun, was sie wollten. Im schlimmsten Fall würden sie vor seinen Augen vögeln und er wäre nicht einmal imstande, das zu verhindern! Besser mal die Klappe halten und auf Wohlwollen hoffen. Wohlwollen ist auf einmal ein Konzept, dass er zu schätzen weiß!

Lauren steht am Tischende und bereitet sowohl den Plug als auch Houses Anus auf eine Penetration vor, indem sie Gleitgel auf die Spitze des Plugs und den dunklen Hautring tupft. Sie setzt den Plug an und bewegt ihn nur sanft rundherum. House seufzt und entspannt sich. Das fühlt sich gut an!

Wilson steht da, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und erkennt mit Staunen, dass House offensichtlich solche Dinge mochte! Wer hätte das gedacht?! In Wilsons Kopf waren derartige Spiele mit homoerotischem Verhalten gekoppelt und House war… ganz sicher nicht schwul, egal was zwischen ihnen beiden vorgefallen war. Denn sonst… wäre er, Wilson, auch schwul und das passt nicht in sein Selbstbild.

Die Herrin drückt die Spitze hinein, hält den Finger noch dran, schaut kurz zu House und dann zu Wilson. Sie fragt sich, ob er nun genug davon hat und nur noch zusehen möchte. Sie ist sich nicht sicher, sieht deshalb nochmal zu House - "Gefällts dir?"

"Ja...", haucht der.

"Aber du hast es dir gar nicht verdient..." Sie nimmt den Druck von dem von selbst hinausgleitenden Plug und hält ihn in der Hand.

House reißt die Augen auf, was hat er denn jetzt falsch gemacht? "Aber... meine Herrin... bitte!" Hatte er nicht ihre Erniedrigungen ertragen? Die Schmerzen? Sein Bein pochte immer noch!

"Aber du warst nicht gehorsam." Sie legt den Plug beiseite.

"Ich habe mich entschuldigt! Er... er hat mich doch bestraft!"

"Hat er?" Sie sieht fragend zu Wilson.

"Nicht hart, es war eine Erinnerung, eine Drohung", antwortet der.

"Er hat... Er hat mein BEIN geschlagen!" Niemand hatte das je mit Absicht getan!

"Aber das reicht mir nicht", sagt Lauren streng.

"Was... möchtest du, Herrin?"

Lauren sieht zur Wand und sucht nach einer Gerte. Bis sie eine gefunden hat, läuft sie dann hin und streicht ihm wortlos im Vorbeigehen über den Körper. Sie greift nach einer Reitgerte ohne Spitze, eine einfache längliche Gerte aus Gummi.

House erschauert und schluckt hart. Er sieht zu Wilson, der eine Geste macht die klar sagt: ich kann nicht helfen. Selbst schuld! Die Frau kehrt zurück, legt die Gerte auf den Tisch, greift nach dem Plug und reibt damit wieder mit der Spitze an ihm. "Es war nur eine Erinnerung. Bedanke dich dafür." Sachte dringt die Spitze ein.

"Danke, James." House keucht leise, er ist froh, dass zumindest im Moment die Schläge ausbleiben. Sie drückt den Plug sanft, aber beharrlich hinein, blickt dabei zu Wilson und legt den Zeigefinger der anderen Hand auf ihre Lippen. House stöhnt laut. Das war jedesmal so göttlich!

Wilson nickt, hebt fragend eine Augenbraue. Bei dem Anblick des Kunststoff-Teils, das langsam in Houses Körper eindringt, wird er steinhart. Lauren antwortet darauf nicht, drückt nur den Plug sehr langsam tiefer hinein. Sie hat Zeit.

House stöhnt immer wieder. So langsam ist keinerlei Schmerz dabei, sein Körper kann sich anpassen und das Gefühl der Dehnung durchflutet ihn wohlig. Sein Schwanz wird in Rekordzeit hart. Er fühlt die Hand seiner Herrin, die seinen Hintern streichelt und gibt sich völlig dem Gefühl köstlicher Dehnung und wachsender Völle hin.

In einem unbeobachteten Moment arrangiert Wilson den Inhalt seiner jetzt engen Hose neu. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass House sich so seiner Lust hingab. So... hemmungslos, schamlos.

Kurz vor dem Ende wird sie noch langsamer. Sie schaut dabei kurz zu Wilson und grinst ihn an, bevor sie absichtlich lange auf seinen Schritt blickt. Wilson macht ein hilfloses Gesicht. Immerhin war er deswegen hier! Aber das leichte Erröten kann er nicht verhindern.

Unter flatternden Lidern beobachtet House Wilson. Die Tatsache, dass das, was er hier erduldet den Beiden Lust bereitet, erfüllt ihn mit so etwas wie Stolz. Dann endlich drückt sie den Plug ganz hinein und Houses Anus fasst die Engstelle. Seine Herrin streichelt ausgiebig seinen Po. "Danke, meine Herrin." House hat mit mehr Frust gerechnet. Sein Hintern pulst um den Eindringling. Das Teil drückt perfekt gegen seine Prostata und wenn er die Muskeln anspannt... House stöhnt laut auf.

"Aber James sagte auch, es sei eine Drohung."

"W-was?"

Gnadenlos greift sie nach der Gerte, stellt sich einen Schritt weiter weg und holt aus, schlägt sehr oft hintereinander, lässt keine Pausen dazwischen. House versucht, keinen Laut von sich zu geben, atmet schwer und spannt sich. Wilson geht hinter Lauren vorbei wieder näher an den Tisch heran.

Lauren lässt die Gerte unbekümmert auf den Boden fallen, stellt die oberste Kiste neben die Andere und holt aus der zweiten eine große Flasche mit klarer Flüssigkeit.

Wilson ist über sich selbst erstaunt. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er wirklich ruhig würde zusehen können, geschweige denn, aktiv etwas tun. Aber er ist definitiv erregt - verdammt erregt! Und unglaublich neugierig auf diesen Teil von House, den sonst niemand je würde kennen lernen.

Lauren öffnet die Flasche, schüttet wieder ein wenig des Inhalts auf die gerötete Haut und verreibt es mit ein wenig Druck. House zieht die Luft durch die Zähne. Er ist heute deutlich mehr bemüht, sich den Schmerz nicht anmerken zu lassen, als sonst.

Nach einem weiteren kurzen Blick zu Wilson, geht Lauren wieder zur Wand und sucht. Sie greift sich ein Paddel aus Gummi mit großen Löchern auf der Schlagfläche und zieht sich dann eine lange Peitsche heraus, die sie um ihren Hals legt.

Wilson starrt auf die Peitsche. Liebe Güte, was hatte sie vor?

Lauren stellt sich direkt in Houses Sicht. Der sieht das Paddel, die Peitsche und schluckt. Er versucht, sich mit mehr Beckenbodengymnastik abzulenken. Ihm wird klar, dass es heute hart würde! Seine Augen flackern kurz zu Wilson, dann widmet er wieder alle Aufmerksamkeit seiner Herrin. IHR muss er gefallen!

Das Paddel fällt zu Boden, seine Herrin zieht die Peitsche herunter, stellt sich ungefähr drei Schritte weiter weg. Wilson tut es ihr gleich, geht weiter zum Kopfende. Für eine Sekunde stellen beide Männer Augenkontakt her. House kann Wilsons Erregung darin lesen, aber auch etwas Besorgnis. Er nickt unmerklich, um Wilson die Sorge zu nehmen. Wilson holt tief Luft, fast zeitgleich mit House, wenn auch aus völlig anderen Gründen.

Lauren umgreift dann das breite Ende fest, mit der anderen Hand die Spitze des langen Lederfadens und stellt einen Fuß nach vorn. Sie holt weit aus, holt dann ebenfalls tief Luft und schlägt zu.

Der Biss der Peitsche ist anders als alles, was House bisher kannte. Er zuckt in seinen Fesseln, die Zähne fest zusammengebissen. Wilson zuckt zusammen. Sein Mund öffnet sich etwas. Das, was er jetzt von House sieht, ist, wofür er hier war!

Sie holt noch einmal aus, betrachtet Houses Hintern genau, ändert dann ihre Haltung und den Winkel des Handgelenks, um so eine andere Diagonale zu schaffen. Sie holt tief Luft und schlägt zu.

Ein Schmerzlaut entfährt House. Er kann es nicht unterdrücken, auch wenn er es möchte. Wilson sieht zu Lauren hinüber. Er kann nicht verhindern, dass er alarmiert ist.

Die Herrin betrachtet den entblößten Hintern, der ihr Zielgebiet ist und das noch sehr helle, perfekte X. Dann sieht sie zu Wilson und weist ihn mit einer Handbewegung in ihre Richtung, tritt näher heran. Wilson betrachtet das Ergebnis, er streckt seine Hand aus und fährt die heißen Linien nach. House zuckt zusammen.

Ein Griff nach der Flasche und wieder schüttet etwas auf die gerötete Zielfläche, diesmal großzügiger. Dann nimmt sie Wilsons Hand und führt sie streichend und mit leichtem Druck über House gesamten Po und beobachtet Wilson gespannt dabei.

House winselt leise, während eine Hand den Alkohol verteilt. Er weiß nicht, wessen Hand es ist, es ist auch egal... Wilson schließt die Augen, trotz des Alkohols ist die Haut stellenweise heiß von den Schlägen. Wilson stöhnt ganz leise.

Lauren gehet um den Tisch herum, bis sie ungefähr an der Mitte des aufgespannten Oberkörpers steht. Sie streicht mit der trockenen Hand vorsichtig über seine Narbe, beugt sich dabei zu House herunter und beißt sanft in seine Unterlippe.

Es ist irre! Seit ihrer Beziehung auch außerhalb dieses Raumes besteht, ist alles weit erotischer geworden und House genießt das enorm. Er stöhnt, wagt es sogar, seine Zunge herauszustrecken, um sie zu schmecken... Ihre Hand fasst dabei über seinen harten Schwanz. Sie entfernt sich dabei ein wenig von seinem Mund und sieht ihm in die Augen.

Wilson verfolgt das Schauspiel, er reibt sich über seinen pochenden Schritt und beisst sich auf die Unterlippe. Er langt nach dem Ende des Plugs und zieht leicht daran.

House stöhnt sehr laut. Die Beiden waren wirklich teuflisch gut! Dass sie sich ohne Worte derart gut verstanden... "Oh Gott... Mehr... bitte!" Er bettelt. Es ist so gut!

Wilson zieht weiter, beobachtet gebannt, wie Houses Anus sich dehnt. Er lässt den Plug wieder los, weil er die Hand braucht. Er tupft etwas Gel auf seinen Zeigefinger, dann zieht er dieses unglaubliche Objekt wieder etwas heraus, bis kurz vor die weiteste Stelle.

House wünscht sich, er könne irgendwas tun, um die Bewegung zu beschleunigen, aber er ist Wilson hilflos ausgeliefert. Er bedauert den Verlust der Nähe seiner Herrin, die wieder näher zu Wilson geht, um dessen Tun zu beobachten. Wilson hält den Plug in dieser Position und fährt mit dem gegelten Finger über den gedehnten Schließmuskel, neugierig auf die Reaktion von House.

House stöhnt laut. Sein Körper ist von Gänsehaut überzogen. Wilson schluckt hart, reibt etwas fester; spürt, wie der starke Muskel unter seinem Finger arbeitet. Er ist froh, dass er beide Hände braucht, sonst würde er wahrscheinlich sofort kommen. House bettelt um mehr, fester, irgendwas. Abrupt lässt Wilson los und tritt zurück. House keucht kurz, als das Objekt sich wieder in ihn hinein schiebt, dann jammert er frustriert.

Lauren sieht Wilson an und streicht dem über seinen Po. Und wenn House es sieht? Er kann eh nichts tun. Er wirds nicht sehen. Dann geht sie wieder auf die andere Seite des Tisches und greift nach dem Paddel.

Wilson stöhnt. Das ist Folter! Houses Maßgabe war klar gewesen: Mit Lauren lief nichts. Aber... wie sie ihn anfasste! Himmel, auf was hatte er sich hier eingelassen?

Sie geht einen Schritt zurück, holt weit aus. Sie begutachtet dann die jetzt schon sehr rote Haut nach einem lauten Klatsch. House keucht laut. Lauren schlägt nochmal zu, diesmal holt sie aber mehr aus. Wilson wechselt wieder seine Position. Er stellt sich direkt neben House und legt seine Hand auf den Bauch des Mannes. Wieder holt Lauren aus, der Schlag ist leise, dafür um so schmerzhafter.

Wilson atmet schwer. Seine Hand erforscht Abdomen und Flanken des gefesselten Mannes, spürt das harte Zucken nach dem Schlag, das leichte Zittern, das noch länger nachhallt. Houses Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich heftig, sein Penis tropft. Wilson geniesst dieses spannungsgeladene Bild. House hat die Augen gegen den Schmerz geschlossen und die Zähne zusammengebissen. Wilsons Hand ist eine Berührung im Hintergrund - der Schmerz überwiegt.

"Sieh mich an", befiehlt Wilson. House öffnet seine Augen und sieht Wilson an, klammert sich an den Augen seines Freundes fest. Die Herrin schlägt nochmal zu, hat heimlich sehr weit ausgeholt, damit es nicht bemerkt wird.

Houses Augen weiten sich, er schreit, zerrt an seinen Fesseln. Er keucht im Nachhall. Auch Wilsons Augen weiten sich wegen der heftigen Reaktion. Er ist sich sicher, dass Lauren bereits einige Schichten von Houses Schutzwällen weggeschält hat. Er spürt den Schweiß auf Houses Haut, lässt seine Hand hinauf gleiten, fühlt, wie der Brustkorb sich hebt und senkt.

Das Paddel noch in der Hand geht sie wieder um den Tisch herum und beobachtet die Beiden.

Fast wie im Traum langt Wilson wieder nach unten, fährt mit seinem Finger durch die kleine, klare Pfütze, die sich unter Houses Erektion gebildet hat. Dann kommt ihm ein Gedanke. Er grinst. House völlig ignorierend, bietet er Lauren den benetzten Finger an.

Lauren grinst zurück, blickt zu House, dann wieder zu Wilson. Sie schaut ihm tief in die Augen, leckt Houses Spuren genüsslich von Wilsons Finger ab. Wohl weniger wegen des Geschmacks, mehr wegen Wilsons Finger. Wilson beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, seine Lider flattern. War vielleicht keine so gute Idee... House kann gar nicht anders, als das Schauspiel zu beobachten. Es ist nicht so, dass er Wilson das bisschen Spaß nicht gönnen würde. Vielmehr hat er panische Angst, Lauren zu verlieren! "Nicht...", flüstert er.

Seine Herrin legt das Paddel auf Houses Bauch und greift mit der Rechten nach Wilsons Hand. Sie leckt nun über seine Handfläche und sieht ihn dabei an. Wilson greift sich an den Schritt und drückt zu; stöhnt. Ihm ist längst viel zu heiß und das hier...

"Nein... Bitte nicht..." House bettelt. Wilson ist schön, jung, einfühlsam - alles, was Frauen so wollen und er selbst nicht bieten kann. House ist nicht neidisch, aber... Lauren ist SEINE Freundin! Und das soll auch so bleiben. Sie zu verlieren würde ihn umbringen!

"Sei still." Wilsons Stimme ist belegt.

Sie kann sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ein kurzer Blick zu House, dann wieder zu Wilson und ganz provokant an ihm herab. Wobei, so provokant ist das nicht... Das ist so auffällig, da kann man nur hingucken! House folgt dem Blick seiner Herrin. Wilsons Schritt ist - oh Mann! Wilson hat definitiv eine massive Erektion.

Sie nimmt zwei von Wilsons Finger in den Mund, leckt nur mit der Zungenspitze ganz langsam und vorsichtig herum. Währenddessen überlegt sie, was der nächste Schritt sein soll. Das war eine neue Situation für House - mehr Schläge oder jetzt erstmal Schluss damit?

Wilson sieht House an. "Du hast gesagt, du vertraust mir."

"Ja... Aber..."

"Kein 'aber'." Wilsons Hand legt sich um Laurens Nacken, während er mit House redet und den ansieht. Ihr Blick wandert zwischen House und Wilson hin und her.

"Nimm sie nicht... Nicht wegnehmen...", flüstert House.

"Hab ich dir je was weggenommen?"

"Nein..."

"Also." Wilson fährt mit der freien Hand durch Houses Haare. "Vertrau mir."


	58. Chapter 58

Wilson sieht Lauren an, die Finger um ihren Nacken drücken leicht in seine Richtung

Wilson sieht Lauren an, die Finger um ihren Nacken drücken leicht in seine Richtung. Er möchte sie küssen, aber nur, wenn sie das auch möchte!

Sie spürt den Druck im Nacken, auch den im Kopf. Das würde ja nicht gerade helfen, dass House seine Eifersucht in den Griff bekommt. Hatte er das denn überhaupt jemals vor? Sie überlegt noch ein wenig, kommt dann etwas näher, allerdings sehr langsam. Sie ist aufgeregt und auf Houses Reaktion gespannt.

Wilsons freie Hand ruht auf Houses Brust. Über den gefesselten Körper hinweg schliessen sie langsam die Lücke zwischen ihnen. House ist stocksteif unter Wilsons Hand. "Fass ihn an", flüstert Wilson ihr zu.

Kurz bevor ihre Lippen seine berühren, sieht sie ihm tief in die Augen und legt ihre Hand auf Houses Brust, streicht dann hoch zu seinem Hals, ohne hinzuschauen. Sie zögert dann einen Moment und lächelt dann. Dann küsst sie Wilson innig. Ihr Herz pocht laut in den Ohren; sie versucht aufmerksam zu horchen, ist aber leicht abgelenkt.

Wilson erwiedert den Kuss hungrig. Er presst seinen Schritt gegen den Tisch. Oh verdammt! Seine Finger massieren Houses Pectoralis, während seine Zunge mit Laurens spielt. Ihre Hand streicht durch Wilsons Haar, dann herunter zur Wange. Sie macht ihm mit leichtem Druck, ohne mit dem Mund zurückzugehen deutlich, dass er aufhören soll. Er soll nicht, aber er muss. Und so beendet Wilson den Kuss sehr zögerlich.

House will seine Augen schließen. Weil das aber nichts an der Realität ändert, tut er es nicht. Sie beziehen ihn ein. /Es ist nur ein Kuss, verdammt!, versucht er sich zu beruhigen. Aber er kann sehen, dass die beiden hungrig sind. Aufeinander. Lauren gönnt ihm und Wilson, was sie teilen. Sie hat Vertrauen. Warum kann er das nicht auch?

Lauren kann sich kaum von Wilsons Blick lösen. Endlich greift sie nach dem Paddel und sieht kurz zu House, bevor sie wieder zum Fußende geht und die rote Haut betrachtet. Ihre Hand fasst grob darüber, spürt die starke Wärme, während sie die beiden beobachtet. Sie lässt ihnen noch etwas Zeit. Holt dann nochmal aus.

Wilson sieht hinab zu House. Ist das Schmerz in dessen Augen? Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Niemals!" Er beugt sich hinab und küsst House. House schmeckt Lauren und Wilson in dem Kuss. Als Lauren zuschlägt, und er zuckt, schlagen ihre Zähne aneinander und Wilson beendet den Kuss.

"Und jetzt benimm dich gefälligst!" Wilson sieht zu Lauren und nickt.

Jetzt hageln die Schläge ohne Pause. Houses Schreie werden lauter; die Wechselbäder heute sind von allererster Güte!

"Halt ihm den Mund zu", sagt Lauren zu Wilson und wartet, bis der sich rührt.

Wilsons Augen werden schmal. Wirklich?

Sie nickt fordernd, wartet ungeduldig. Wilson gehorcht. Seine Hand legt sich fest über Houses Mund, der Daumen unterm Kinn, um den Mund geschlossen zu halten. House starrt ihn an. Seine Nüstern blähen sich. Wilson muss jetzt gut aufpassen, sagt er sich. Der einzige Grund, warum House der Sache nicht widerspricht ist die Tatsache, dass Wilson Arzt ist. Wilson kann die Sauerstoffsättigung beurteilen. Wilson würde ihm nicht schaden.

Dann holt Lauren nochmal aus, schlägt diesmal besonders fest zu, 5 Mal hintereinander. House kämpft um Luft. Seine gedämpften Schreie sind selbst so noch laut. Wilson hält seinen Kopf fest. Er sieht, wie sich Tränen in Houses Augen sammeln. Der Mann blinzelt, aber es werden mehr statt weniger. Wilson sieht den rasenden Puls, wertet aus, was er sieht, es gab keinen Grund zur Sorge. Noch nicht.

In der folgenden kurzen Pause hebt Wilson den Kopf und sieht Lauren an. Er spürt, wie sich House ein wenig entspannt, weil wohl der Schmerz abklingt. Wieder teilt Lauren aus, zählt diesmal mit. Sie schlägt 10 Mal sehr hart, ohne Pause dazwischen. Wilson muss jetzt wirklich Kraft aufwenden. Houses unterdrückte Schreie bekommen zum Ende hin eine hysterische Note. Er schwitzt stark, kämpft gegen die Fesseln, gegen die Hände auf seinem Gesicht.

Wilson sieht zu Lauren. Er kann das nicht. Er schüttelt den Kopf. House ist nahe an einer Panik, egal ob hypoxisch oder nicht. House bekommt es langsam wirklich mit der Angst zu tun. So könnte er nichteinmal abbrechen, wenn er es wollte! Und er bekam nicht genug Luft...

Lauren nickt. Sie hatte sowieso vor, aufzuhören. Sie legt das Paddel zur Seite und geht zu House. Zu Wilson sagt sie ruhig: "Ist gut."

Wilson gibt Houses Mund frei, lässt die Hände aber an seinem Kopf. House schnappt nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen und weint ein kleines bisschen.

Lauren küsst House auf Nase und Stirn, streicht dabei über seinen Oberkörper. Dann geht sie wieder zum Tischende, sieht dabei zu Wilson und nickt ihm zu.

Wilson geht zu Lauren. "Ich... ich kann das nicht. Es macht ihm Angst", flüstert er.

"Ist gut."

House bekommt von dem Gespräch nichts mit. Er ringt um seine Fassung, wie so oft.

Lauren löst alle Fesseln, aber der streckt sich nicht aus – zum einen schmerzt sein Hintern, zum anderen steckt noch immer der Plug in ihm.

"Komm mit", sagt sie zu Wilson. Er folgt Lauren während House ihnen hinterher sieht. "Er weint, aber er weint sonst viel mehr. Ich werde ihm jetzt nicht mehr so sehr wehtun wie vorhin. Okay? Berühre ihn, beruhige ihn ein wenig. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Wilson nickt. "Es geht mehr um die Sache mit der Luft. Das hat ihm wirklich Angst gemacht. Er... er hat mir das mit dem Schmerz erklärt, worum es ihm geht. Das... ist OK. Aber... keine Angst!" Seine Erregung ist deutlich abgeklungen.

"Aber er vertraut dir. Und du hast ihm, indem du deine Hand weggenommen hast bewiesen, dass er dir vertrauen kann. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist alles in Ordnung. Das weiß er auch."

"Okay." Wilson nickt.

"Komm mit." Sie nimmt Wilson an die Hand und geht dann wieder zu House. Die Herrin streichelt über seine Wangen, beugt sich dann herunter und küsst ihn. Ihre Augen wandern kurz zu Wilson.

House schnieft noch ein wenig. Es ist besser, wenn die Beiden in der Nähe sind. Er mag es nicht, hier alleine hilflos herumzuliegen.

Wilson legt eine Hand auf Houses Brust, reibt sanft.

"Er ist so schön..." Lauren sieht kurz zu Wilson, dann wieder zu House und streicht über seine Lippen.

"Ja." Wilson nickt. "Ich habe noch nie solche Augen gesehen."

House wird verlegen. Er ist es nicht gewöhnt, dass so über ihn geredet wird und er glaubt es ihnen sowieso nicht.

Sie streicht mit verträumten Blick die Tränen weg. "Ich auch nicht..." Lauren wendet sich dann ab, greift nach der Kiste und geht ein wenig weiter weg. Sie stellt sie auf den Boden; dort, wo es genug Platz gibt.

Zum ersten Mal nimmt Wilson sich wirklich Zeit, House zu betrachten. Seine Hände fahren die langen Linien seines Körpers entlang. Wilsons Hand verharrt an der Narbe von Houses Bauchschuss. Er denkt zurück an die bangen Stunden, während die Chirurgen im OP um sein Leben gekämpft haben.

House schmilzt unter den Berührungen dahin. Hier erlaubt er nicht nur anderen Dinge, die er sonst nie zulassen würde, er erlaubt es sich auch selbst.

Wilson streicht sanft über die große Narbe auf dem Oberschenkel, als wolle er die grobe Behandlung vorher wieder gut machen. House seufzt. Zum Abschluss lässt wilson seine Hände nochmal über die ganze Länge von Houses Torso gleiten, er fühlt Muskeln und Rippen und mit einem kleinen Grinsen wischt er durch die langsam trocknende Pfütze auf dem Bauch. "Du wirst noch dehydrieren."

"Depp!", flüstert House.

Sofort ist Wilson an seinem Kopf, packt die Haare und zerrt daran. "Hey, was war das?"

"Ich... Entschuldige bitte..." House ist überrascht.

Lauren hört das Gemurmel und dann das, was Wilson sagt. Sie kommt wieder und geht direkt zu den Fesseln.

"Was hat er getan?" fragt sie streng.

"Mich einen Deppen genannt."

"Kommt nicht wieder vor. Bestimmt nicht", beeilt House sich zu versichern. Er hatte sich so entspannt, er hatte fast vergessen, wo er war!

"Na gut, er will es ja nicht anders... Steh auf." Sie sieht zu Wilson, nickt ihn zu der vorbereiteten Ecke.

Auf dem Boden liegt ein großes, dunkles Kissen. Drumherum sind sehr vielen Kerzen in einem weiten Halbkreis angeordnet, alle bereits angezündet. Die meisten in den Farben schwarz, rot, blau und gelb, in vielen Schattierungen. In dem gedämpften Licht des Raumes ist das Flackern all dieser Flammen gut zu sehen. Es könnte auch ein Liebesnest sein… Wilsons Puls beschleunigt sich wieder beim Anblick der vielen Kerzen.

House steht sehr langsam auf. Seine Schultern protestieren, sein Hintern schmerzt und der Plug stört ebenfalls. Sehr, sehr steifbeinig hinkt er ein- zwei Schritte und bleibt dann stehen, als ihm klar wird, dass niemand ihm befohlen hat, herüberzukommen.

Doch Lauren greift nach der Peitsche auf dem Boden und einem sauberen Handtuch. Sie legt die Peitsche um ihren Hals. "Bück dich."

House gehorcht sofort, auf seinen Stock gestützt bückt er sich, so gut er kann.

Lauren geht näher heran und tritt den Stock mühelos aus seiner Hand. House verlagert sein Gewicht, etwas unsicher auf den Beinen. Lauren faltet das Handtuch auf, reibt grob und mit Druck über seinen Hintern. Sie legt jedoch eine Hand auf seinen Rücken.

House zieht die Luft durch die Zähne.

"Hoch mit dir. Geh da rüber." Sie gibt ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

Er hinkt langsam los, verzerrt das Gesicht schmerzhaft. Vor dem Kissen bleibt er stehen. Er sieht kurz zu Wilson, der an der Wand lehnt - so lässig und selbstgefällig. Das hier ist Wilsons Geschenk, denkt sich House. Wilsons Wunsch. Er fragt sich, ob es seinen Rücken oder seine Front treffen wird.

"Knie dich hin." Kommt die Anweisung seiner Herrin. House fällt auf dem Kissen auf die Knie.

Lauren geht dann in die Hocke; das Kleid immer noch hochgeschoben. Sie arrangiert die Kerzen neu, bis alle ungefähr einen Meter von ihm entfernt stehen. Sie nimmt eine besonders dicke Kerze und eine etwas Schmalere und läuft dann wieder zurück, hinter ihm stellt sie die Kerzen ab. Dann blickt sie zu Wilson: Gut, dass er dort steht. Sie greift nach der Peitsche.

Lauren geht wieder einige Schritte zurück, während Wilson sich spannt in Erwartung des nächsten Akts. House kann nicht sehen, was passiert – es wird ihn daher recht unvorbereitet treffen.

"Hände auf den Rücken. Ich will sie sehen."

House legt seine Hände auf den Rücken, umfasst mit der Rechten das linke Handgelenk. Wilson genießt die so verstärkte Spannung, die House nun wieder ausstrahlt. Lauren holt grossräumig mit der Peitsche aus, trifft quer über seine Schulterblätter.

Das kurze Zischen war nicht genug Vorbereitung, der Schlag trifft House mit großer Überraschung und er kann den Schrei nicht unterdrücken. Wilson ist gebannt. Ihm ist klar, dass House aufstehen und weggehen könnte. aber die Macht, die seine Herrin hier über ihn hat ist so groß, dass er einfach still hält!

Lauren sieht dann zu Wilson und nickt ihn zu sich. Wilson stößt sich lässig mit der Schulter von der Wand ab und stellt sich zu Lauren.

Sie sagt leise zu ihm: "Willst du es mal versuchen?" Sie reicht ihm die Peitsche mit beiden Händen.

Wilson war sich nicht sicher. Er hatte keine Erfahrung mit solchem Gerät. Dann nickt er. Er nimmt die Peitsche und bewegt sie einige Male in der Luft.

Lauren stellt sich an seinen Rücken und dirigiert ihn in Position. Sie klopft kurz mit der Hand auf seinen linken Schenkel, wohlwissend, dass er Linkshänder ist. "Nach vorn." Wilson lässt sich dirigieren. Als er gut steht, drückt sie seine Linke in die optimale Höhe.

Wilson überlegt: Er kann unmöglich mit voller Kraft zuschlagen, oder?

"Nimm die Spitze in die Hand, sonst kannst du nicht steuern." Sie sagt das alles in einem anderen Ton als zu House, alles sehr ruhig, leise und warm, mit einem Schuss Sanftheit.

Wilson nickt. Kann er hier IRGENDWAS steuern?

Sie hebt dann mit einer Hand seinen rechten Arm, streicht dabei mit der Linken von seinem Bauch bis zur Brust, dann am Hals entlang. Sie flüstert ihn dabei ins Ohr: "Bestrafe ihn." Ihre Zunge spielt danach an seinem Ohr, nur kurz. Dann entfernt sie sich von ihm.

Wilson erschauert. Sie macht ihn an! Ja, wahrscheinlich hat House Lauren nichts verboten! Aber ihm. Toll! Danke, House! Wilson überlegt. Grenzen konnte man von zwei Seiten finden. Unten und oben. Wilson entscheidet sich für oben. Er schlägt mit viel Wucht zu. Und er trifft schlecht

House starrt geradeaus. Er hat keine Ahnung, was hinter ihm vorgeht. Er hört ihr flüstern und beisst die Zähne zusammen, aber als ihn der nächste Schlag trifft, schreit er laut auf.

Auf dem Rücken und der Rückseite des Oberarms erscheint ein wütender Striemen, der sofort blutet. House blinzelt, um seine Sicht zu klären. Gott, tat das weh...

Wilson bedauert sofort, was er getan hat. Deutlich weniger Kraft! sagt er sich. Der nächste Schlag ist schwächer, aber immer noch mit der Kraft eines testosteron-gefluteten Körpers ausgeführt.

Es blutet nicht, ist aber immer noch sehr, sehr schmerzhaft. House schreit wieder. "Hör auf!"

Wilson schlägt noch einmal, um sich zu merken, wie fest das war.

House verliert das Gleichgewicht und muss sich abstützen.

"Ist das zu hart?" Wilson sieht Lauren an.

Sie geht zu Wilson und sieht, dass House sich abstützt. Sie überlegt kurz. Wenn er sein Safeword vergessen hatte, wäre das ja nichts Neues...

"Warte", sagt sie zu Wilson und zerrt an Houses Haar. Sie sieht ihn dann von oben hinter ihm nach vorn gebeugt an. "Deine Hände sollen auf dem Rücken bleiben!" Sie lässt ihn los, drückt seinen Kopf wieder nach vorn, hält ihn jedoch noch am Haar fest.

"Verzeihung, meine Herrin." House zittert. Der Schmerz ist kolossal und in dieser Form sehr neu. Er spürt das Blut auf seinem Rücken.

Lauren beugt sich dann noch tiefer herunter, flüstert ihn ins Ohr: "Du wirst es bereuen, wenn du das nochmal tust. Verstanden?"

Die Peitsche zischt ungeduldig durch die Luft und in diesem Moment erkennt House, woher die Kraft in dem Schlag kommt!

"Ja, meine Herrin."

Sie kratzt dann an seinem Nacken herunter, entfernt sich dann wieder. House erschauert unter ihrer groben Berührung.

Wilson versucht derweil, nicht auf Laurens Hintern zu starren. Er ist längst wieder hart und ungeduldig. Wieder zischt die Peitsche durch die Luft. Er wartet, bis Lauren aus der Gefahrenzone ist, dann schlägt er noch zweimal zu. Mit jedem Schlag werden seine Bewegungen sicherer und Wilson kann diese Erfahrung wirklich aufnehmen.

House fleht laut um Gnade. Beim zweiten Schlag verliert er wieder das Gleichgewicht. Er stützt sich kurz ab, aber richtet sich sofort wieder auf.

Wilson hat genug. Das ist nicht sein Ding, das hat er zumindest verstanden. Er gibt Lauren die Peitsche zurück. House ist abgestraft und ihm genügt das vollauf. Lauren legt die Peitsche dann auf den Boden, geht wieder zu House und zieht seinen Kopf am Haar zurück und drückt ihn auf den Boden. House gibt fast willenlos nach, bis er umkippt - auf die frischen Striemen. Er keucht laut. Schwitzt und zittert.

Lauren steigt dann über House herüber und beugt sich herunter, ohrfeigt ihn hart mit dem Handrücken.

"Tut... tut mir leid!", jammert er. Seine Beine sind unter ihm eingeklemmt, es ist immens unangenehm. "Es tut mir leid!" In ihm ist etwas kurz vorm Zerreißen.

Lauren lässt ihn so liegen und geht rüber zu Wilson, streicht ihm wieder über die Brust und lächelt. Sie versucht, ihn damit Sicherheit zu vermitteln, in dem, was er getan hat.

House sieht es, nimmt es hin - was kann er schon tun?

Dann dreht sie sich um. "Bitte James um Vergebung."

"W-was? Wofür?" Weil er umgekippt ist? Weil WILSON ihn so hart geschlagen hat, soll er um Verzeihung bitten?

"Er hat dich geschlagen. Und du hast dich nicht unter Kontrolle. Na los!" sagt sie ungeduldig.

House schluckt und nickt. Sie hatte Recht... "Es... tut mir leid, James. Ich... Nächstes Mal werde ich es besser machen."

Lauren sieht stirnrunzeldn zu Wilson. Wilson sieht zu House herab, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er versucht zu ergründen, wie weit er gehen kann. Und er muss gestehen: Er hat KEINE AHNUNG. "Du sollst es nicht besser machen, sondern richtig."

"Ich mach's richtig! Bestimmt. Verzeih mir, James!" House sieht zu Wilson auf und in seinen Augen ist zu lesen, dass er es damit ernst meint.


	59. Chapter 59

Die Herrin schaut house nun an

Die Herrin schaut House nun an. "Leg dich richtig hin."

House fummelt seine Beine unter seinem Körper heraus und liegt dann ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken, die Beine auf dem Kissen, während seine Herrin wieder zur berühmten Kiste geht und sich ein Seil greift. Zurück an Houses Seite hockt sie sich auf den Boden. Sie greift nach seinem Arm und befestigt das Seil an seinem Handgelenk. Wie zufällig lässt sie seine Hand am Höschen entlang streichen.

Das entgeht Houses geschärften Sinnen natürlich nicht. "Oh…", seufzt er leise und schluckt. Sein Schwanz zuckt als Antwort.

Lauren winkelt sein Bein an, bindet dann sein Handgelenk am Fußgelenk fest.

"Herrin?", flüstert House schüchtern. Er ist ziemlich fertig und nähert sich seinem Ziel.

Mit einem Bein steigt sie über House hinweg und hockt nun über ihm. Sie greift nach seiner noch freien Hand und wartet dann kurz. House stöhnt bei diesem Anblick laut. "Sprich!" Sie sieht ihrem Eigentum in die Augen.

"Danke", sagt House leise.

Sie verfährt mit der zweiten Seite ebenso, steht aber dafür auf und beugt sich herunter, um das andere Bein auch anzuwinkeln und es dann wieder mit der Handfesselung zu verbinden.

Wilson wünscht sich einen Stuhl. Die Erotik der Szene steigt ihm zu Kopf und in die Lenden. Er stöhnt leise und reibt über seinen Schritt. Das macht sie doch mit Absicht! Dann wird ihm plötzlich klar, dass nichts in diesem Raum je ohne Absicht geschah. Gar nichts. Und so, wie er hier geplant handelte, wenn er House zwang, zuzusehen, wie er Lauren küsste, genau so - nein viel mehr! - war sicher jede Bewegung Laurens genau geplant.

Wie so oft im heutigen Spiel ignoriert die Herrin das Gesagte. Sie steht auf, geht wieder zur Kiste und sucht etwas. Lauren holt zwei Latexhandschuhe aus der Packung und die Tube Gleitgel von vorhin, die noch auf dem Tisch liegt. Sie geht vor House auf die Knie, legt die Latexhandschuhe auf seinen Bauch und das Gleitgel auf den Boden. Sie spürt den harten Boden sehr deutlich gegen ihre Knie drücken. Lauren legt beide Hände auf Houses Brust, kratzt langsam mit viel Druck herunter.

House wimmert leise. Neugierig kommt Wilson näher und kniet sich hin. Er beobachtet die beiden genau. Ihm wird klar, wie unendlich viel Vertrauen in diesem Raum gezeigt wird. Er fühlt sich fast geehrt, das erfahren und teilen zu dürfen.

Ihr Herz pocht auf einmal wieder so laut, dass sie sich einbildet, jeder könnte es hören. Ihre Hände gleiten wieder hinauf, schleichen wieder zum selben Ziel auf der nächsten Bahn herunter. Jeder Atemzug von allen Anwesenden, auch die Eigenen, hört sie auf einmal viel lauter als vorher, der Boden scheint zu pochen, nicht die eigenen Knie.

House wimmert etwas lauter. Viel kann er nicht mehr ab, heute, fürchtet er. Er wird sie hoffentlich nicht enttäuschen...

Seine Herrin beugt sich herunter und leckt sehr kurz über Houses linke Brustwarze, streicht dann mit einem Finger darüber, während sie schnell zu Wilson blickt.

Wilson seufzt leise. Ein solches Maß an Auslieferung hätte Wilson House nie zugetraut! Wo ist die Grenze? Wo ist Houses Grenze? Wo seine Eigene und wo ist die Linie, an der Spiel und Realität sich scheiden?

Die Herrin streicht mit der Hand über die andere Brustwarze und kratzt dann noch ein letztes Mal von oben bis unten sehr langsam und stark über den jetzt deutlich gestreiften Torso.

"Aufhören...", flüstert House leise.

Lauren greift dann nach einer sehr dicken Kerze und schüttet das Wachs auf die roten Linien auf seiner Brust.

"Oh... Gott.. nicht..." House gibt sich alle Mühe, durch den Schmerz zu atmen.

Sie stellt die Kerze weg, greift zur Nächsten und macht genau das Selbe wie eben, allerdings nun etwas höher, auf dem Weg zu seinem Hals und ein wenig auf die bereits bedeckten Stellen, die jetzt schon trocknen. Gezielt spart sie wie vorher die Brustwarzen aus.

House wimmert und jammert.

Wilson beobachtet gebannt. Ihm ist nicht bewusst, dass sein Mund leicht geöffnet ist. Das war... wunderschön!

Lauren greift schon nach der nächsten Kerze. Sie betrachtet das bereits entstandene Farbspiel aus blau und gelb, bevor sie nun die heiße Flüssigkeit der roten Kerze auf seine Brust schüttet. Das Wachs ist so heiß, dass es die vorige halbtrockene Schicht wieder aufwärmt und leicht verflüssigt.

House kann es nicht mehr verhindern. Der Schmerz und die Erschöpfung brechen seinen Widerstand. Tränen sammeln sich in seinen Augen.

Sie greift nach einer schwarzen und einer dunkelroten Kerze, gießt mit der dunkelroten an seinem Bauch hinab, passt dabei auf, das nichts in den Bauchnabel gelangt. Die Herrin hält die schwarze Kerze in der rechten Hand und streicht mit der Linken über Houses Schwanz, beobachtet ihn dabei ganz genau.

Sein Wimmern hört kurz auf, House versucht, sich auf seinen schwer vernachlässigten Schwanz zu konzentrieren. Ihre Hand…

Seiner ganzen Aufmerksamkeit sicher, schüttet seine Herrin das Wachs der schwarzen Kerze auf seinen Sack. House schreit auf, Wilson stöhnt. House versucht, sich zusammenzukrümmen, aber das geht nicht und hilft nicht. Er beginnt, zu weinen. Die ersten Fasern des zum Bersten gespannten Bandes in House beginnen, zu reißen.

Das zerrt an Wilsons Nerven. Auch wenn er versteht - im Ansatz zumindest - warum House diesen Weg gehen will, vielleicht sogar gehen muss, es schmerzt Wilson.

Die Kerze beiseite stellend greift Lauren ruhig nach dem Handschuh und zieht ihn langsam an, sie lässt House die Schmerzen erleben und verarbeiten.

House weint leise weiter, schämt sich, dass Wilson ihn so sieht. So schwach.

Sie greift zum Gleitgel und reibt großzügig Zeige-, Mittel- und Ringfinger ein. Ihr Blick sucht Wilson. Der schluckt wieder. Er ahnt, was jetzt kommt und fühlt so etwas wie Neid... Aber er klagt nicht - sein Part heute war bereits weit aktiver gewesen, als geplant. Und besser, als erhofft!

Sie zieht vorsichtig am Plug, aber nur mit dem Ziel, ihn rauszubekommen, ohne großes Drumherum. Sie zieht noch ein wenig weiter, spürt dabei den Widerstand des Körpers. Dann zieht sie den Plug ganz heraus und legt ihn zur Seite.

Zum Schmerz gesellt sich für House nun auch noch Frust. Aber nur einen Moment, denn seine Herrin schaut ihn an, beugt sich herunter und küsst seine Oberschenkelinnenseiten, die sehr warm und teilweise auch gerötet sind. Sie versucht auch, so gut wie möglich, die Pofalte mit Küssen zu bedecken; spürt die Hitze dabei. Sie reckt den Hintern nach oben.

Wilson folgt Laurens Lippen mit den Augen, aber seine Hand streicht über Laurens entblößten Hintern.

House weint stärker. Der Schmerz, die Leere, Wilsons verdammte Hand!

Jetzt erst führt sie langsam und vorsichtig einen Finger ein, penetriert eine Weile, bis auch schon der Zweite folgt. Sie dehnt so vorsichtig, um ihn auf das nächste Mal vorzubereiten, damit er weiß, was auf ihn zukommt...

Oh, das ist gut! House seufzt zwischen dem Schluchzen, versucht, seine Beine weiter zu spreizen, um seiner Herrin bestmöglichen Zugang zu gewähren.

Wilson setzt sich schräg hinter Lauren. Er will das sehen können. Bis jetzt hat man ihn noch nicht hinausgeschickt. Er reibt seinen Penis durch die Hose und stöhnt leise.

Seine Herrin küsst ihn auf die große Narbe, fügt dann vorsichtig zu den beiden Fingerspitzen nun die Dritte hinzu. House stöhnt sehr laut. "Jaaa..."

Sie penetriert dann und dringt bei jedem Male ein wenig tiefer ein, beobachtet House dabei genau.

House kann den Himmel schon sehen! Er versucht, ihr entgegenzukommen. immerhin kann sie ihn diesmal spüren! Es ist kein Dildo, es sind ihre Finger! Und sie kann fühlen, wie sehr sein Körper sie begrüßt.

Wilson hört auf zu reiben, sonst kommt er und wer kann wissen, was er versäumen würde?

Als würde sie seine Gedanken lesen dreht sich Laurem zu Wilson um, schaut ihn lächelnd an und sagt dann leise: "Knie dich mal dort hin." Sie zeigt mit der freien Hand an Houses Kopf. Wilson atmet schwer, aber er gehorcht sofort.

Sie dringt mit jeder Bewegung tiefer ein, lässt sich aber viel zeit dabei. Mit der Hälfte der Finger ist sie bereits drin, drückt nun noch ein wenig tiefer.

"Bitte... Mehr... Oh... Bitte, meine Herrin..." House atmet heftig und stöhnt immer wieder. Er kann Wilsons Erregung riechen, da er nun da so nah an seinem Gesicht ist. House starrt auf den Schritt, dann wieder zu Lauren. Er stöhnt fast ohne Pause.

"Du musst leise sein", flüstert Wilson.

Die Antwort ist ein noch lauteres Stöhnen. Sein Anus zuckt um Laurens Finger und langsam setzten die köstlichen Kontraktionen ein.

Sie zieht die Finger fast ganz heraus, lässt nur die Dpitzen drin und beobachtet die beiden Männer.

"Sonst müssen wir dich doch noch knebeln", sagt Wilson leise.

House sieht enttäuscht nach unten. "Aber... Bitte... meine Herrin... bitte..."

"Shhhht!" Wilson greift in Houses Haare und zwingt den Mann, ihn anzusehen.

Lauren zieht die Finger nun ganz heraus.

"So geht das nicht!" Wilson schüttelt bekümmert den Kopf.

"Bitte!" House weint lauter. So viel Schmerz, nur für so viel Frust! Wilson fummelt an seiner Hose herum. House bekommt große Augen. Er könnte ja vorher abbrechen, falls er das wirklich nicht will. Wilson sieht kurz zu Lauren, während er seinen harten Schaft befreit. Ohne Laurens Zustimmung würde hier gar nichts laufen, das ist ihm klar.

Lauren starrt erst etwas abgelenkt auf seinen Penis, dann in seine Augen, nickt dann.

"Mach den Mund auf." Wilsons Stimme ist sehr leise, aber sehr bestimmt.

"Gummi?", flüstert House.

"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du das schlucken darfst! Los, Mund auf!"

House öffnet den Mund, streckt seine Zunge heraus. Himmel, das war Wilsons Ding hier vor seiner Nase! House wickelt seine Zunge um die Eichel und Wilson stöhnt. Er leckt und saugt mit Eifer, reibt mit der Zungenspitze über die kleine Öffnung, bis Wilsons Hände sich in seine Haare krallen.

Lauren ist völlig fasziniert. Ihre Hand wandert an ihr herunter; dann fällt ihr ein, dass sie hier etwas zu tun hatte und führt wieder ihre Finger ein.

House stöhnt, es vibriert um Wilsons Schaft. Die Position ist ungeschickt, keiner der Beiden hat viel Bewegungsmöglichkeit. "Mehr... Zunge...", flüstert Wilson. House gibt sich Mühe, aber sein Kiefer schmerzt bald. Wilson krallt fester. "Verdammt... Mach!" Er konnte und wollte nicht mehr warten! Houses Zunge reibt an all den Stellen, an denen er selbst es mag, in der Hoffnung, dass auch der Andere es da mag. Dann auf einmal reißt Wilson ihn weg und House muss mit ansehen, wie Wilson mit wenigen Bewegungen die Sache zu Ende bringt und ihm Hals und Brust bekleckert.

House ist frustriert. Er hatte es fühlen wollen! Wilson seufzt. So lange hatte er noch nie warten müssen! Er streicht House durch die Haare.

Überrascht lässt Lauren ihre Finger ruhen und schaut erst Wilson an, dann House.

House ist absolut verzweifelt. Gott, kam er denn heute gar nicht? Und auch nicht zur Ruhe? House sieht zu Lauren, seine Augen flehen – sie soll bitte weiter machen!

Sie versucht ihre Überraschung zu verbergen, penetriert ein wenig abwesend weiter. Sie sieht Wilson an, der sich mit einem Kleenex säubert und seine Kleidung ordnet. Unfassbar, denkt Wilson. Das alles ist völlig surreal!

"Bitte... mehr...", flüstert House. Es fehlt nicht mehr viel, aber es fehlt eben noch ein wenig. Hat sie heute gar kein Erbarmen?

Lauren fasst sich und fragt schließlich Wilson. "Hat er es sich verdient?"

"Ähm... Was?" Wilson ist irritiert.

"Hat er es gut gemacht? Soll ich ihn belohnen?"

House knallt seinen Kopf auf den Boden. Herrgott nochmal! Da hocken sie und diskutieren über ihn...

"Also, ich weiß ja nicht, wie oft er das schon gemacht hat." Wilson fährt sich durch die Haare. "Mit mehr Bewegungsfreiheit wäre es schon besser gewesen."

"Oh Mann!", winselt House.

"Aber wenn man die Umstände in Betracht zieht..."

"Schreib' doch 'ne Dissertation drüber, verdammt!", blafft House, überwältigt von der nicht enden wollenden Frustration, der er hier ausgesetzt ist.

"Lass uns warten, bis du wieder kannst." Lauren entfernt sich von House.

"Was?" House fällt aus allen Wolken. Himmel, das hat er nicht gewollt! Das KANN UNMÖGLICH wahr sein! "Ich... ich... Es tut mir leid!"

"Ja... Lassen wir ihn hier so liegen?" Wilson steht auf.

"Das könnt ihr nicht machen!", protestiert House fassungslos.

"Können wir. Es hängt davon ab, ob James es will." Seine Herrin greift dabei wieder nach einer Kerze und hält sie leicht schräg über Houses schritt, lässt aber nichts heruntertropfen.

"Wilson? Scheiße, Wilson, komm schon!" House ist völlig auf Wilson konzentriert.

"Ich finde, du musst wirklich lernen, deine Zunge im Zaum zu halten." Wilson nickt Lauren knapp zu.

Sie gießt dann das Wachs quer über seinen Schritt.

"Oh Gott!" House windet sich in seinen Fesseln. "Oh… GOTT!"

Wilson geht zu Lauren, damit House ihn sehen kann.

"Das..." Sie greift nach der nächsten Kerze, "...finde ich auch."

"Nein! Bitte, ich... was... was wollt ihr denn von mir?" House ist verzweifelt, frustriert und hilflos.

Wilson steht stumm da, dann beugt er sich zu Lauren und flüstert ihr ins Ohr: "Müssen wir ganz von vorne anfangen?"

"Scheint so. Aber mit dir..."

"Kannst du ihn nicht einfach windelweich prügeln?"

Lauren schluckt die Überraschung herunter und sieht wieder kurz zu House, steht dann auf und zieht Wilson zur Seite.

"Ihr könnt doch nicht weggehen! Bitte! Ihr... könnt mich nicht hier alleine lassen!"

Lauren wollte gerade Wilson etwas zuflüstern. Sie sieht nach unten zu House und legt ihren Fuß auf seinen Schritt. Sie drückt ein wenig, jedoch nicht mit der Absicht, ihm weh zu tun, nur als Drohung. Es wirkt: House hält die Luft an.

"Ein wenig noch, ja. Aber... Hör mal. Er wird wahrscheinlich mehr Respekt vor dir haben, wenn wir mit ihm fertig sind. Hör auf Horaz, James. Nutze den Tag!"

"Und wie?"

"Tu, was du willst. Zeig ihm, dass du auch Anders kannst. Verlange, was du sonst nicht verlangst." Den letzten Teil sagt Lauren besonders eindringlich.

"Wow... Die Liste ist lang, kann ich dir sagen." Wilson sieht nachdenklich auf House herab. "Ich will nichts kaputt machen." Mit seinem Unwissen hat Wilson bedenken, dass er bei irgendwas zu weit gehen könnte.

"Er will es. Er will es genau so." Sie denkt nach. Hat Wilson nun Houses Körper gemeint? Er ist doch Arzt, der weiß doch Bescheid…

"Du passt ja auf." Wilson sieht Lauren ernst an.

"Ja." Lauren nickt.

"OK." Wilson tippt House mit dem Schuh an. "Dreh dich um. Auf die Knie mit dir!"

Laruen beobachtet Houses Reaktion. Sie steht neben Wilson und streicht einmal über Wilsons Hintern bevor sie sich lächelnd etwas abseits stellt.

House zögert eine Sekunde, dann kämpft er sich auf die Knie. Mit den Händen an die Fußgelenke gefesselt hat er die Wahl: Entweder er liegt mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden oder bekommt fast Übergewicht nach hinten. Er entscheidet sich für Letzteres.

"Jetzt kriechst du zu deiner Herrin und küsst ihre Stiefel", befiehlt Wilson.

Lauren bleibt auf der Stelle stehen und rührt sich nicht. Sie wird ihm kein bisschen entgegen kommen! House rutscht auf den Knien zu seiner Herrin herüber. Es geht Wilson nicht schnell genug. Hinter House zischt die Peitsche durch die Luft. Das hat Wirkung: House beeilt sich, verliert das Gleichgewicht und kippt auf die Seite.

Die Peitsche saust hearb, schlägt mit voller Wucht neben House auf den Boden. House kämpft sich wieder auf die Knie und rutscht die letzten Meter so schnell er kann. Wilson mit Peitsche ist grauenhaft, das hat er gelernt! Endlich kniet er vor seiner Herrin und atmet schwer. Sein Bein schmerzt. Er will verschnaufen, aber da trifft ihn die Peitsche. Es ist ein recht harter Schlag. Er schreit kurz auf. Sofort küsst House erst den einen, dann den anderen Schuh, bleibt dann mit der Stirn auf dem Boden liegen.

"Entschuldige dich für dein ungebührliches Verhalten."

"Meine Herrin, es tut mir leid. Bitte verzeih mir." Das letzte Restchen Widerstand ist gebrochen. Er wird jetzt alles tun, was sie verlangen.

Lauren blickt grinsend zu Wilson, macht eine fordernde Handbewegung, um ihm deutlich zu machen, dass er weitermachen soll.

"Biete Wiedergutmachung an!"

Was House wirklich schafft ist, dass Wilson so völlig ruhig ist. Kein Zorn, kein Hass, einfach - Autorität. "Meine Herrin, wie kann ich das wieder gut machen? Bitte, befiehl mir!" Er hebt seinen Kopf, so gut er kann.

Lauren überlegt kurz, was er jetzt machen könnte. Sie hält eigene Gefälligkeiten für unangebracht, da das ja Wilsons Abend sein soll. Wilson macht, als House das anbietet, eine gönnerhafte Geste in Richtung Lauren, lächelt fast.

"Bitte, meine Herrin..."

Wilson schlägt House wieder. "Sei nicht ungeduldig. Warte, wie es sich gehört!"

Obwohl der Schlag nicht so fest war wie der Vorherige, ist die Wirkung enorm. House zittert. "Verzeihung. Ich wollte nicht drängeln. Tut mir leid." House schwirrt der Kopf. Das ist nicht der nachsichtige Wilson, den er kennt, den er manipuliert, wie es ihm gefällt. Das ist... ein Herrscher. Und er ist auf dem besten Wege, ihn zu beherrschen! House erschauert.

Nach einem weiteren kurzen Blick zu Wilson drückt die Herrin Houses Kopf nach unten auf den Boden. Dann geht sie um den Tisch herum, greift nach dem Stuhl und trägt ihn herüber. Sie stellt ihn direkt vor House ab. Wilson ist gespannt, was sie sich ausgedacht hat. Lauren zieht das Kleid bis zur Taille nach oben, setzt sich hin und legt dann das linke Bein über die Armlehne. Ihr Blick ist die ganze Zeit auf Wilson gerichtet. Wilson schluckt und starrt. OK, so kam er sicher schnellstens wieder in Fahrt!

Sich ein wenig herunterbeugend zieht seine Herrin Houses Kopf am Haar nach oben und presst ihn gegen ihr Höschen. Ihr Duft schießt direkt in seine Lenden. House stöhnt.

"Wage es nicht, dich anzufassen!"

Wilson tritt hinter House. Der erstarrt, als er die Schritte hört. Wilson bückt sich und löst die Seile an Houses Knöcheln. An den Händen lässt er sie baumeln, als Erinnerung daran, dass er hier nichts zu melden hat. Dann tritt er wieder zurück. Er hat kein Wort, keine Berührung für House.

"Na los." Die Herrin ist ungeduldig. Zögerlich beginnt House, seine Herrin zu lecken. Es ist eine Qual, sie so nah zu fühlen, zu riechen und dennoch durch ein dämliches Stück Stoff von ihr getrennt zu sein! Und Wilson sieht zu! Das Gefühl der völligen Erndiedrigung kehrt schlagartig zurück. Er arbeitet so gut er kann mit seiner Zunge und Lippen. Das Höschen ist bald durchweicht.

"Macht er's gut?", fragt Wilson. Seine Stimme ist belegt, er ist unglaublich erregt.

Die Herrin streicht ihm noch etwas durchs Haar, sieht Wilson in die Augen. "Er macht's gut, aber nicht richtig."

Die Strafe kommt schon durch die Luft gezischt. House weint. Er gibt sich wirklich Mühe, aber dieses infernalische Duo ist nicht zufrieden zu stellen, wie es scheint!

"Gib dir Mühe, du weisst, was deine Herrin will!"

House sieht seine Herrin an, seine Augen flehen um Anleitung.

"Na los, mach schon! Das bisschen Lappen ist doch nicht das Einzige, was dein Maul verlässt." Sie zerrt ihn wieder am Haar heran. Weinend setzt er seine Zähne ein. Mit dem Stoff kann er sie nicht richtig saugen, kann seine Zunge nicht in sie hineinstoßen, wie sonst. Aber alles was er so tun kann, tut er. Er ist trotz allem hart. Er würde jetzt gerne kommen!

Wilson beobachtet eine Minute. "Besser?"

House wimmert. Egal, ob es stimmt oder nicht, wenn sei nun Nein sagte, würde er sich wieder eine einfangen. Er kommt gar nicht auf die Idee, dass er ohne Fesseln aufstehen und gehen könnte!

"Er kanns nicht. Er ist wohl zu blöd dafür." Sie zieht seinen Kopf am Haar zurück und steht dann auf. House ist am Boden zerstört.

"Zum Tisch. Beeil dich", kommandiert sie House herum.

"Es tut mir leid. Wirklich." Er langt nach ihrer Wade. "Ich kann's nicht besser... Es... tut mir leid."

Sie tritt seinen Griff weg, blickt kurz zu Wilson und wartet auf seinen Job.

Der Schlag ist nicht sehr hart, aber er schmerzt House. "Kannst du nicht einmal tun, was man dir sagt? Einmal tun, was man von dir erwartet?" Wilsons Stimme klingt enttäuscht.

House, in Tränen aufgelöst, beeilt sich so gut er kann, zum Tisch zu kommen und gehorcht schluchzend der Anweisung, sich dort auf den Rücken zu legen.

Lauren greift nach Wilsons Hand und zieht ihn sanft in Richtung Tisch. Wilson folgt und fragt sich, ob das jetzt der Punkt ist, an den House gelangen möchte? War jetzt diese vergessene Tür endlich aufgestoßen? Lieber Gott, was dafür nötig war! Dennoch: Wenn das hier ist, was House will und braucht, dann hat Wilson Anteil daran und für seinen besten Freund würde er wirklich so ziemlich alles tun!

Lauren bleibt kurz davor stehen, dreht sich zu Wilson und flüstert: "Könntest du jetzt wieder?" Sie sieht ihn dabei beinahe bittend an, nickt zu House.

Wilson nickt hektisch. Was für eine Frage! "So wird ER nicht können", antwortet Wilson.

House schluchzt haltlos, ein Arm über seine Augen gelegt. Er ist da, wo jedes Spiel endet: Er ist völlig aufgelöst, von verdrängten Emotionen überwältigt.

"Doch. Ich entschädige ihn gleich. Komm diesmal in seinem Mund."

"Ohne Gummi?"

Lauren lacht kurz, streicht dann einmal über seinen Schritt und zieht wieder an Wilsons Hand. Sie schiebt ihn sanft in Richtung Tisch, geht nochmal zügig zu den Kerzen und greift nach der Tube Gleitgel auf dem Boden. Sie trifft Vorbereitungen für den letzten Akt. Für Lauren kann es jetzt nicht schnell genug gehen, denn nun wird es zeit für House.

Wilson sieht auf House herab. "Sieh mich an."

Zögerlich nimmt House den Arm weg, sieht Wilson an.

Wilson macht seine Hose auf. "Du bekommst eine zweite Chance, deine Sache gut und richtig zu machen." Wilson deutet auf seinen wiedererwachten Schaft.

"Danke." House meint es absolut ernst.

Wilson tritt nahe an den Tisch, nickt House aufmunternd zu. Der ist diesmal wirklich mit Enthusiasmus bei der Sache. Wilson stöhnt, seine Hand sucht etwas zum Abstützen, als seine Knie weich werden.

Unterdessen führt seine Herrin den ersten Finger ein, penetriert einen Moment lang, beobachtet die beiden Männer nebenbei, konzentriert sich jedoch auf ihre Finger und ihre Bewegungen, die jetzt nicht aufhören sollen. Das war genug.

House stöhnt und Wilson flucht. "Himmel, stöhn nochmal!" Die Vibrationen sind phantastisch. House stöhnt - das ist nicht schwierig! Seine Herrin dehnt ihn wunderbar und jetzt überfluten ihn köstliche Gefühle. House fühlt sich benutzt, aber zugleich auch, als ob sie ihn ins Paradies befördern! Wilson ist offensichtlich weit zufriedener als beim ersten Versuch und die Finger seiner Herrin sind da, wo er sie liebt. Wilson schaut herab auf den anderen Mann. "Saug fester...", weist er ihn an. House gehorcht sofort. Sein Kiefergelenk protestiert, aber er lässt sich nichts anmerken. Er muss Wilson gefallen! Unbedingt!

Als seine Herrin einen dritten Finger zufügt, fragt House sich, ob sie es auch fühlen kann - wie sein Körper sie willkommen heißt? Er stöhnt jetzt fast ohne Pause. Er gibt und empfängt Lust – Wilson das hier zu schenken ist vielleicht das Einzige, was er zu geben hat. Alles zusammen katapultiert ihn mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit zum Ziel.

"Macht er es endlich richtig?"

"Oh ja!"

Nur Momente später ist alles vorbei. House liegt erschöpft auf dem Tisch, Wilson lehnt atemlos daran und streicht House durchs Haar und lächelt ihn an. "Sehr gut."

So hat Wilson ihn noch nie angelächelt! Selig fällt House zurück auf den Rücken und seufzt. "Danke."

Lauren küsst House innig. Er umarmt sie und erwidert den Kuss träge, aber hingebungsvoll. Wilson gibt den Beiden etwas Privatsphäre - soweit das hier geht. Aber Lauren löst sich bereits wieder von House und sieht Wilson an. "Bring ihn nach Hause und kümmer dich um ihn", sagt sie zu ihm.

"Und du?" Wilson kommt sich komisch dabei vor, Lauren hier zurückzulassen.

"Ich muss hier noch aufräumen." Sie lächelt versichernd bevor sie wieder zu House sieht und ihm durchs Haar streicht.

"Kommst du dann nach?" Houses Augen sind voller Liebe und Anbetung, er ist müde, aber glücklich.

"Ja, ich komme nach." Sie läschelt House an und beginnt, aufzuräumen.

"OK." Wilson angelt den Stock vom Boden und hält ihn House hin. "Komm, du gehörst ins Bett." House bewegt sich steif und langsam. Er zieht sich nachlässig an, lässt sich aber schon nicht mehr von Wilson helfen. Der rollt genervt die Augen.

"Bis später dann." Wilson winkt Lauren noch mal zu, dann muss er House hinterher.

Lauren lächelt nur, wartet, bis sie weg sind. Dann setzt sie sich seufzend auf den Tisch.


	60. Chapter 60

house lässt sich vorsichtig auf den beifahrersitz sinken

House lässt sich vorsichtig auf den Beifahrersitz sinken.

"Zumindest weiß ich jetzt, wieso ich fahren sollte. Ich dachte, dein Geiz hätte zugeschlagen", kommentiert Wilson die Situation.

"Beim ersten Mal hab ich mich fast totgefahren. Fahr endlich los!" House legt den Kopf zurück und macht die Augen zu.

"Danke. Das heute war... unerwartet und aufschlussreich." Wilson sieht House mit ehrlichen, dankbaren Augen an.

"Und total ungeil. Ja", grinst House, der sich wieder im Griff hat und daher die Situation mit den üblichen bissigen Kommentaren versieht. "Ich muss mir die Zähne putzen. Denk mal über deine Diät nach!"

"Also... Du bist... Das ist unglaublich, House!" Wilson schaut herüber und sieht auf dem Gesicht des anderen ein zufriedenes Grinsen. "Wie oft hast du das schon gemacht?" "Was?" House gähnt herzhaft.

"Einen geblasen."

"Keine Ahung." House zuckt mit den Schultern. Wilson baut fast einen Unfall.

"Das war heute das erste Mal", beruhigt House ihn.

"Ernsthaft?"

"Nein, ich musste mir mein Studium auf dem Strich verdienen!"

"Wenn ich dir sagte, es sei gut gewesen, bildest du dir nur was drauf ein." House lacht leise. "Du konntest nicht mehr stehen."

"Ich hatte einen Krampf im Bein."

Sie halten vor Houses Wohnung und Wilson muss ihm beim aussteigen helfen. Das ist nicht einfach, weil man House im Moment nirgendwo anfassen kann. In der Wohnung schiebt Wilson den Mann ins Bad. "Kannst Du Dich alleine waschen oder soll ich Schwester Brenda rufen?"

House grunzt.

"Setz Dich hin!" Wilson holt den Hocker aus der Dusche und zieht House das T-Shirt aus. "Pul mal die Wachsreste runter, ich kümmere mich um Deinen Rücken." Wilson öffnet den Medizinschrank. Er schüttelt den Kopf. Ärzte verfügten wohl immer über ein gutes Sortiment, selbst zu Hause! Sogar Einweghandschuhe waren da und ein Glas mit Alkohol und Wattetupfern. Wilson reinigt den blutigen Striemen. Soll er sich entschuldigen?

House zuckt zusammen. Der Alkohol brennt höllisch.

"Du Baby! Das wird so heilen. Zieh morgen ein dunkles T-Shirt an."

House brummelt irgendwas vor sich hin.

"Hey, aufwachen! Steh auf!" Wilson wuchtet House hoch, fummelt am Gürtel herum.

"Fummel mich nicht an! Ich bin doch nicht schwul..."

"Nein. Sicher nicht. Aber dreckig..." Er hilft House aus der Hose, stellt den Hocker in die Dusche und setzt House wieder ab. "Wie kann ein dünner Kerl wie Du so schwer sein? Haben sie Dir die Knochen mit Blei ausgegossen?"

"Ist mein goldenes Herz, Jimmy-Boy."

Wilson dreht das Wasser auf und drückt House ein Stück Seife in die Hand "Los! Waschen. Was dann noch an Wachs übrig ist, bügel ich morgen raus."

Fünf Minuten später ist House mit einer überwachten Grundreinigung fertig und Wilson wickelt ihn in ein Handtuch. Da House de facto schläft, rubbelt Wilson ihn ein wenig ab und wirft ihn dann ins Bett, wo er ihn sorgfältig zudeckt. Er küsst House auf die Stirn. "Du bist wirklich unglaublich!", flüstert er. Dann geht Wilson in die Küche, schenkt sich einen Scotch ein und haut sich aufs Sofa. Er hat einiges durchzudenken!

Irgendwann dreht sich ein Schlüssel im Schloß: Lauren schliesst die Tür leise auf und knallt sie wegen des Durchzugs recht laut zu. Sie dreht sich dann um, als ob man sie ertappt hätte, durchsucht das Wohnzimmer nach Lebewesen, die noch bei Bewusstsein sind.

"Keine Sorge, der wacht nicht auf." Wilson dreht sich nicht um. All zu frisch ist er auch nicht mehr. Er hat das Hemd im Bad gelassen, weil es nass geworden war.

"Und was ist mit dir? Habe ich dich etwa geweckt?" Lauren grinst Wilson an und lässt sich auf die Couch plumpsen.

"Nein. Vergiss nicht, dass ich jünger bin!" Wilson hält ihr seinen Scotch hin.

"Genau. Aber länger kannst du ja nicht... Aber dafür öfter." Müde schält sie sich aus der Jacke und legt sie an den Rand, wo sie herunterfällt.

"Bisher wars immer lang genug. Vielen Dank", sagt Wilson gekränkt.

Sie runzelt die Stirn, setzt sich dann mit dem Körper zu ihm gewandt hin "Was hast du?"

"Nichts." Er sieht sie irritiert an. "Sollte ich?"

"Du siehst so... Hat es dir nicht gefallen?"

"Ich verdaue noch."

"Oh, okay." Sie nimmt das Glas aus seiner Hand, nachdem Wilson sie wieder gesenkt hat und nimmt einen Schluck.

"Hats denn dir gefallen?", fragt Wilson zögerlich.

Sie sieht Wilson kurz an, dann auf den Boden, lächelt ins Leere; bevor sie recht leise antwortet: "Ja." Wilson nickt. Von House hat sie nichts zu erwarten, der schlief wie ein Toter. Lauren, die Gute, war leer ausgegangen, vermutet Wilson.

"War er nett zu dir?"

"Er war müde", erklärt Wilson. "Ich solle meine Ernährung umstellen! Ist das zu fassen?"

Lauren grinst.

"Ich hätte kehrt machen und ihn als Fußbank vermieten sollen oder sowas!" Wilson zuckt mit den Schultern. "Er kann nicht anders."

"Kopf hoch. Als ich ihn geküsst habe, fand ich den Geschmack angenehm…" Lauren lacht kurz bei seinem Blick. Sie legt den Kopf nach hinten und schliesst die Augen.

"Sehr beruhigend!", sagt Wilson ironisch. „Hat er dir gesagt, dass du mich nicht haben kannst?"

"Ja", nickt sie. Als von Wilson nichts mehr kommt, schließt sie die Augen wieder.

"Immerhin... bin ich ja nicht alleine mit dem Maulkorb. Tröstlich."

"Ja." Sie schweigt wieder kurz. "Er hat sehr viel Angst."

"Ja."

"Wurde er oft betrogen?"

"Nein. Aber sie stehen bei ihm nicht gerade Schlange. Der eine Betrug hatte nichts mit Sex zu tun. Aber alles mit Vertrauen." Wilson seufzt.

"Hm. Je länger die Schlange, desto länger die Liste der Falschen, was?"

„Ja…" Davon kann Wilson ein Lied singen!

"Hm." Lauren überlegt einen kurzen Augenblick. "Was war das denn für eine Sache?"

"Sie hatten sein Bein falsch diagnostiziert", beginnt Wilson. "Der Reperfusionsschock nach dem Infarkt war - extrem schmerzhaft. Seine Freundin hatte medizinische Verfügungsgewalt und als sie ihn in ein Koma versetzten, damit er die Schmerzen 'verschläft', hat sie veranlasst, den toten Muskel zu entfernen. Das hat ihm zwar das Leben gerettet, aber es war - und das wusste sie! - was er auf keinen Fall wollte. House wäre lieber gestorben als - so wieder aufzuwachen."

Sie nickt. Es war eine egoistische Handlung, denn wenn er so nicht weiterleben wollte... Doch wenn sie ehrlich ist: Sie hätte es wohl nicht anders gemacht. Denn ein Bein ist für sie nicht so viel wert wie ein Leben. Aber das ist Egoismus. Sie beschliesst sich, darüber nicht weiter zu sprechen und ihn auszufragen. Wenn House einmal darüber reden möchte, dann kann er es tun, sie hört zu. "Ich bin total fertig. Total ausgelaugt. Es war anstrengend, aber ich habe es dank dir nicht gemerkt." Lauren gähnt.

"Ich hab doch nichts gemacht."

"Doch, du warst da. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben. Aber es war gut, dass du da warst."

"Äh... Danke. Schätze ich." Wilson sieht sie an. "Du siehst auch müde aus. Geh schlafen." Er streicht ihr übers Haar, wo er gerne mehr täte.

"Ich... Willst du?"

"Will ich was?", flüster er.

"...schlafen..."

"Ich hab morgen frei. Aber ich kann mich selbst beschäftigen. Du bist müde. Du musst nicht hier sitzen, nur weil ich es tue." Fast ist er enttäuscht. Aber er würde es soweiso nicht tun. Er hatte es versprochen!

"Ich möchte aber... Ich möchte noch nicht schlafen."

"Fein." Wilson lächelt. "Kann ich dir denn was Gutes tun?"

"Ähm..." Sie lächelt. "Das, was ich wollen würde, hat Greg ja verboten." Wilson wird ein wenig rot. "Tja... Ich fürchte, ich würd's heute nicht mehr bringen." Er grinst schief. Es ist nur ein Scherz, denn er würde ein gegebenes Wort nicht brechen! Vielleicht war in den vergangenen Wochen sein Selbstbild zu großen Teilen eingestürzt, aber deswegen hört er nicht auf, ein Mann von Ehre zu sein! "Da kommt nur noch blaues Wasser... Wenn überhaupt."

Lauren lächlt ihn an. "Wie wärs mit ablenken?" Wilson lacht laut. "Hervorragende Idee! Wie wäre ein Vortrag über Prostatakrebs?"

Sie grinst ihn an. "Wie wäre es mit dem Bildnis des Dorian Gray? Mal gelesen?"

"Gelesen? Es hängt in meinem Flur!"

"So gut?" Sie denkt natürlich nicht an Wilde, sondern an ganz andere Dinge.

"Das Bild? Es wirkt." Er zwinkert.

Das Grinsen wandelt sich in einen müden Blick und ein Lächeln. Am Besten einschlafen und den Traum träumen, statt neben dem Schuldigen zu sitzen und an das zu denken, was nicht sein darf! "Oh Mann, ich habe Hunger... Gibts hier was zu Essen?"

Wilson sieht sie entsetzt an. "Was glaubst Du, wo Du hier bist? Mit viel Glück sind im eins ein paar Burritos." Wilson deutet ein Würgen an. "Den Block runter ist ein Thai-Imbiss. Da könnte man was kriegen."

"Pfft…" Sie rührt sich nicht. "Habe keinen Hunger mehr.." /Jedenfalls nicht solchen Hunger/

/Frauen!/ Wilson schüttelt innerlich den Kopf. Verstehe die, wer wollte, er jedenfalls nicht. Er geht in die Küche und füllt den Drink nach. "Es gäbe auch noch heisse Schokolade und Marshmallows. Der überlebt echt nur, weil er mir immer alles wegisst."

"Hör auf, Dir das gefallen zu lassen." Lauren steht in der Küchentür und Wilson rennt sie fast um. Er sieht auf sie herab. "Ich glaube, ich wills gar nicht anders."

"Bist du dir sicher?" Ein wenig ungläubig sieht sie Wilson an, rührt sich aber nicht. Er könnte sie jetzt küssen, gegen die Wand pressen und nehmen... "Zum Teil: Ja."

"Welcher Teil?"

"Ich hab den Faden verloren, glaub ich...", murmelt Wilson.

Lauren rührt sich immernoch nicht, stattdessen wandert ihr Blick auf seinem Oberkörper herunter und sie hebt die Hand, um ihn anzufassen, bemerkt dann aber ihre schlechte Absicht und streicht sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Ähm..." Endlich geht sie wieder zurück zum Sofa und steht da unentschlossen herum. "Ist ja auch schon spät... Vielleicht solltest du doch lieber schlafen"

"Ja..." Wilson macht es sich auf dem Sofa bequem, schliesst die Augen.

"Ja, also ich geh dann auch mal schlafen..." Sie rührt sich keinen Schritt vom Fleck.

"Lauren?"

"Ja?" Wilson macht nochmal die Augen auf. "Danke."

Sie überlegt kurz. "Wofür?"

"Das alles." Wilson macht eine Geste, die Lauren, House und sonst alles einbezieht.

"Danke Greg. Schliesslich hat er…" Er wird sie schon verstehen, Lauren hat gerade selbst den Faden verloren. Er sitzt direkt vor ihr.

"Nein. Ohne dein OK hätte er gar nichts. Gute Nacht." Wilson rutscht auf dem Sofa herunter, bis er liegt. Schlafen ist eine gute Idee, findet Wilson. Es würde alle Probleme beseitigen und Morgen sieht sicher alles beser aus. Etwas verdattert steht Lauren vor ihm, sieht ihn an und kann das nur in einer einzigen Art und Weise. Er bietet sich an! Natürlich! Sie starrt auf Wilson herab.

"Ist noch was?" Wilson fühlt sich unwohl. Warum geht sie nicht? Warum bleibt sie nicht?

Noch immer blickt Lauren ihn an; dann beugt sie sich herunter und fummelt an seinem Gürtel herum und sieht ihn dabei direkt an. Wilsons Mund wird trocken, sein Puls schiesst hoch. "L-Lauren?"

Sie ist bin bereits am Reisverschluss, greift dann mit den Fingern an den Bund und zieht die Hose herunter. Zumindest so weit wie es geht. Dann sieht sie ihn dann an und wartet darauf, dass er seinen Hintern anhebt. Wilson setzt sich auf. Was passiert hier? Er nimmt ihre Handgelenke sanft in seine Hände. "Was ist?" /Sie will dich ficken, du Depp!/

"Das... ist doch unbequem so..."

"Das ist schon OK. Ich bin schon ein grosser Junge."

"Ja..." Sie steht vor ihm und kann sich nicht bewegen, auch wenn sie es wollte. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht, denkt Wilson. Er steht auf und fasst sie bei den Schultern. "Was ist denn?" Ist es OK, sie in den Arm zu nehmen?, fragt er sich. Wilson versucht, so behutsam wie möglich zu sein. Er streicht mit einer Hand über ihre Wange. "Es ist OK. Sag mir, was los ist."

"Verdammt..." Sie sieht kurz weg, dann wieder zu Wilson. "Wir haben ihn heute gezeigt, dass er uns vertrauen kann. Aber... Ich muss morgen mit ihm reden. Ich glaube, das geht so nicht..."

„Soll ich besser gehen?" Er müsste sowieso mal neue Klamotten anziehen. Was immer sie auch gesagt hatte, was immer er und House auch getan hatten – er, Wilson, gehört hier nicht hin! Und genau jetzt ist ein hervorragender Zeitpunkt, zu handeln! Oder auch nicht…

"Nein!" Endlich schafft Lauren es, ein paar Schritte zurück zu treten. "Nein, ich geh jetzt schlafen. Also... Deine Decke... Hol' sie dir selbst. Gute Nacht." Sie flüchtet ins Schlafzimmer. Wilson schüttelt den Kopf. Würde er morgen noch aufwachen? Er sollte fahren - aber er war einfach zu müde. Auf Zehenspitzen holt er sein Bettzeug und richtet sich auf dem Sofa ein. Wer hatte denn behauptet, nun sei alles einfacher geworden? Guter Witz! Seine Gedanken rasen und so beschliesst er, endlich dahin zu fahren, wo er sein sollte: In seinem Hotelzimmer. Auf Zehenspitzen schleicht er sich mitten in der Nacht davon.


	61. Chapter 61

House quält sich irgendwann am nächsten Morgen sehr langsam aus dem bett, bemüht nicht zu laut zu stöhnen

House quält sich irgendwann am nächsten Morgen sehr langsam aus dem Bett, bemüht nicht zu laut zu stöhnen. Er erleichtert sich, holt sich in der Küche was zu Trinken (Wasser!) und setzt sich dann vorsichtig aufs Bett. Lauren ansehen. Das macht er gerne, aber weil sie so quirlig ist, geht das nur selten. Er zieht vorsichtig die Decke weg, weil er mehr sehen möchte.

"Du kannst doch eh nichts außer anfassen", murmelt sie, ohne die Augen aufzumachen.

"Du bist noch nicht wach und schon frech!"

"Und was willst Du tun? Jimmy rufen?"

"Ich denke, mit Dir werde ich auch so noch fertig." House streckt sich neben Lauren aus und fährt über ihren Arm. "Und bis der hier wäre, ist eh alles vorbei."

"Das will ich sehn..." Lauren rührt sich nicht, grinst nur verschlafen.

House langt nach seinem Telefon, seufzt und hält es ihr hin. "Alleine das Fönen dauert ewig!"

"Er hat immerhin mehr Haar als du..."

"'Lange Haare, kurzer Verstand'"´, zitiert House seine Mom.

Jetzt dreht sie sich auf den Rücken und zieht die Decke wieder zurecht. "Pff.."

House kriecht näher, küsst was gerade so erreichbar ist. "Hat's Dir gestern gefallen?", schnurrt er.

"Ich wollte Dich zuerst fragen", sagt sie beim Heranrücken.

"Tja, ich war aber schneller!" House schiebt eine Hand unter die Decke, sie schleicht sich auf Laurens Bauch.

"Hast Du Dich wohl gefühlt?"

House hebt eine Augenbraue. "Ihr wart sehr gemein zu mir. Aber am Ende war's das wert gewesen."

"Mhm." /Hat ihm wahrscheinlich nicht so gut gefallen…, denkt sich die junge Frau.

House stützt sich auf einem Ellenbogen auf und sieht auf Lauren hinab. "Und Du?" Die Hand auf ihrem Bauch beschreibt kleine Kreise.

"Ja. Sehr sogar." /Und Wilson auch./ Sie lächelt ihn ein wenig traurig an.

"Hattest du denn auch deinen... Spaß?" Seine Hand schiebt sich tiefer.

Lauren überlegt, was sie jetzt sagen soll. Spaß schon, aber nicht so viel, wie sie gern gehabt hätte. "Ja."

"So richtig?" Seine Finger streichen am Bündchen ihres Slip entlang.

"Ich bin nur das Mittel zum Zweck. Es ging um euch beide. Und... Wenn es Dir nicht unangenehm war..." /Immerhin nicht unangenehm!/

"Unangenehm? Ich fühlte mich zum Gotterbarmen! Ein paar Sachen waren - unerwartet aber es war gut." Er beißt spielerisch in ihre Schulter. "Und jetzt bist Du dran, Baby."

"War es... nicht so gut wie sonst?" Sie lässt nicht locker und sieht House ernst an.

"Es war anders. Ich wollte wohl den starken Mann markieren weil... Wilson da war. Aber dann... Wilson hat mit ziemlich überrascht." Hölle, konnte der schlagen! "Ihr beide habt mich überrascht. Ihr wäret ein gutes Team. Ihr habt... die Worte gestern waren oft schmerzhafter als die Schläge. Ich war... sehr klein, gestern. Aber das ist es, was ich will."

Ihre Hände streicheln ihn bevor sie erklärt: "Weißt Du... Du hast gesehen, er und ich, wir haben nichts miteinander gemacht. Du vertraust ihm, das nutzt er nicht aus. Ich sowieso nicht."

"Ich habe so einiges gesehen", nickt House.

"Ja. Aber... Wir haben uns um Dich gekümmert. Also... Ich will nicht, dass Du was befürchtest, wegen uns beiden. Du hast gesagt, dass Du es nicht willst." /Versteht der das? Versteh ich das??/

House holt tief Luft. "Ihr habt euch sehr gut um mich gekümmert... Es war aber nicht zu übersehen, dass ihr euch auch umeinander kümmern würdet, wäre nicht mein Wort. Du willst Wilson." Es ist keine Frage. Es ist eine Feststellung.

"Ja. Aber ich muss ihn nicht haben."

"Ich frage mich ernsthaft, was am Ende mehr Schaden anrichten wird."

"Ob Jimmy und ich uns anfassen oder nicht? Kein Schaden, gar nichts. Ich muss ihn nicht haben. Er muss mich auch nicht haben. Du bist wichtig."

"Nein. Ich meine: Es ist nicht zu vermeiden. Ich kann das höchstens herauszögern. Ist der Streit wegen eines ignorierten Veto es wert?" House starrt ins Leere. "Oder ist es besser, von Anfang an Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben?"

Lauren atmet laut aus.

"Ich will nicht, dass er Dir weh tut! Ich will Dich nicht verlieren! Und das nervt dich." Denkt House laut.

"Es ist ok. Ich brauche ihn nicht. Ich muss ihn nicht haben." Wie oft muss sie das noch wiederholen? Sie hofft wirklich, dass das Thema damit abgeschlossen ist. Aber das ist natürlich nur eine dumpfe Hoffnung.

"Man muss so vieles nicht. Aber du willst. Und Wilson will es auch."

"Aber es geht nicht. Ich will ihn nicht, weil es nicht geht. Du bist mir wichtiger."

House sieht ihr sehr lange und tief in die Augen. "Ist das so?"

"Ja. Du bist das Wichtigste für mich." Leise fügt sie hinzu: "Ohne Dich kann ich doch gar nicht"

Houses Herz macht einen Sprung - nein, einen doppelten Salto! Dann küsst er sie. Sanft, innig, mit sehr viel Gefühl und Lauren kuschelt sich näher, als es überhaupt geht, heran.

"Wo ist er eigentlich?", nuschelt sie.

"Du bist besessen!", ruft House aus.

Lauren drückt House auf den Rücken und setzt sich aufrecht auf ihn . "Wo ist er denn? Ist er weg?"

"Sah so aus." House macht eine Grimasse - das Zusatzgewicht drückt ihn unangenehm gegen die Laken. "Wäschewechsel, vermute ich."

"Du solltest mit ihm reden." Sie bedeckt seine Brust ungleichmäßig mit Küssen.

"Worüber denn jetzt schon wieder?" Er seufzt wohlig,

"Darüber, wie Du es beim nächsten Mal gern hättest... Er war ja sehr nett zu Dir..." /Aber bitte nicht allein... Ich will zusehen…/

"Ich blute!"

"Ich sag ja, er war nett zu dir..." Lauren drückt House absichtlich fester gegen das Laken und er zieht die Luft zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen durch. "Willst du, dass er dich nimmt?", fragt sie. Lauren wandert nun weiter herunter, kratzt dabei wieder an seiner Brust entlang, auf der sie noch Spuren von gestern erkennt.

"Fuck... Was... was willst du denn?" Er möchte sie dabei haben, möchte, dass sie Teil davon ist!

"Ich stelle hier die Fragen..." Sie küsst ihn und greift so gut wie es geht nach seinem Penis. Streicheleinheiten scheinen ihm ja zu gefallen... Lauren grinst gegen seinen Mund. House stöhnt und bewegt sich sachte in ihrer Hand. Dann packt er sie um die Taille und rollt sich auf sie.

"Ich habe noch eine Rechnung offen...", murmelt er gegen ihre warme Haut. Er küsst und leckt einen Pfad hinunter zu ihrem Venushügel, packt den Slip mit den Zähnen und zerrt ihn hinunter.

Lauren setzt sich aufrecht hin und zieht an seinem Haar, wohlbedacht darauf, nicht wieder an den selben Stellen wie gestern zu ziehen. Sie zwingt ihn, sie anzusehen. "Ich habe Dir eine Frage gestellt."

"Drauf geschissen. Das Spiel ist aus und ich bin stärker." Er drückt sie zurück auf die Matratze. "Lass mich einfach mal machen, Baby."

Sie fasst ungeschickt über seinen Rücken und kratzt dabei ein wenig.

"Autsch!"

"Sag mir, wie du es von ihm willst... Ich will es wissen."

House schaut sie diabolisch an. "Macht dich das an?"

"Ja..." Wenn sie ihn schon nicht haben kann, dann möchte sie wenigstens Worte!

House zieht sie langsam aus. Dabei erzählt er mit verführerischer Stimme. "Ich will... dass ihr beide mich fertig macht. Richtig. Nicht so... zahm. Und dann soll er mich halten. Keine Fesseln. Er soll mich festhalten, während Du mich für ihn vorbereitest. Und dann... Ich will dass er mich besitzt. Weil er das hier nie dürfte. Weil das niemand irgendwo sonst dürfte."

"Weiter.." Das Höschen baumelt noch am Fuß. Sie spreizt die Beine und es fällt herunter.

House kniet sich zwischen ihre Beine, fährt mit einem Finger sachte über ihre Spalte. "Er soll mich ficken. Lange, harte Stöße, bis er kommt. Ich will fühlen wie er in mir kommt, will hören wie er stöhnt. Er klingt so heiß, findest du nicht auch?"

/Nein. Als er gestöhnt hat, bin ich schon verbrannt!/ "Ja..." Sie spreizt die Beine noch ein wenig weiter. Ihre Augen sehen ihn dabei die ganze Zeit an.

Seine langen Finger spreizen sie auf, er haucht heißen Atem über das glitzernde Tal.

Lauren schließt die Augen. Der Körper will, aber nicht der Kopf. In den Gedanken schwirrt immer noch die Szene von gestern nach und die Gedanken über die Zukunft in diesem zwangsweise entstandenen Dreiergespann. Dann kurz zu Dorian Gray. Dann zum Elektromagnetismus. Dann zu diesem tollen Bücherregal, was viel zu teuer war. Egal wo, Wilson ist da…

"Ich sollte dir öfter mal was erzählen, hmm?" Damit taucht er ab, leckt in Zeitlupe vom Damm aufwärts. Seine Zunge sinkt im Vorbeilecken in ihre Scheide, taucht wieder auf und umkreist ihre Klitoris.

Sie denkt nur an Wilson. An gestern. An den innigen Kuss, dann an die Sache danach im Wohnzimmer, wo es viel intimer war. Dann wieder an seinen Kuss... Sie stöhnt leise. "Nein, jetzt sei still..." Seine Stimme lenkt sie ab!

Er wäre nicht House, würde er sich sowas befehlen lassen! Seine langen Finger bahnen sich ihren weg in ihre Nässe - gleich zwei auf einmal. Er hebt den Kopf. "Fürs Protokoll: Sperma schmeckt widerlich. Er soll sich nicht wagen, nochmal was ohne Gummi zu machen!"

"Sei endlich still und mach!"

House runzelt die Stirn. Was war denn mit IHR los? Naja... Er widmet sich der Aufgabe mit steigender Begeisterung. Sie schmeckt wunderbar! Er bewegt seine Finger in ihr, während seine Lippen an ihr saugen und seine Zähne sie sanft beißen.

Lauren stöhnt laut. Sie spürt Wilsons Zunge in ihrem Mund, presst ihren Unterleib näher heran und House stößt fester, beißt auch etwas fester zu, saugt hart an dem kleinen Knubbel. Er liebt es, wenn sie so stöhnt, es macht in so an! Als er meint, sie sei soweit, hört er auf. House sinkt in sie hinein. Enge Hitze. Er stöhnt laut.

Lauren versucht jeden Laut zu unterdrücken. Sie beißt sich dabei auf die Lippe. Bevor noch der falsche Name herausrutscht. Dann verschwindet Wilson wieder.

House variiert seine Bewegungen, dann presst er ganz tief in sie hinein, er fühlt, dass er anstößt. Es gab Frauen, die machte das verrückt. Er ist immer noch mit dem Erforschen beschäftigt und möchte erfahren, ob sie das mochte... Er zuckt tief in ihr und Laurens Reaktion ist intensiv, zittrig fordert sie mehr, kratzt über seinen Rücken, macht ihn wahnsinnig mit allem. Was sie tut und sagt.

Ihr Höhepunkt reißt ihn mit, hart und intensiv – immer gibt es noch eine Steigerung, wo er sich schon im Himmel geglaubt hatte. "Oh... oh... Lauren… ahhh!"

Entweder er war gestern nicht richtig fertig geworden oder heute war irgendwas anders. Er muss tatsächlich die Nase hochziehen und blinzeln! Zum Glück braucht Lauren immer ein wenig Zeit, um wieder zu sich zu kommen!

Sie küsst ihn müde am Hals, bevor House sich von ihr trennt, wobei er sich unauffällig über die Augen wischt. "Du bist wunderbar!", flüstert er.

Sie wischt ihm eine Träne weg, die er nicht erwischt hatte. Mit einem Seufzer schmiegt sie sich an ihn und House nimmt Lauren in die Arme. "Ich liebe dich", flüstert er ganz leise.

"Ich dich auch. Nur dich."

House seufzt glücklich. Er denkt daran, dass dies das erste Mal war, dass sie gemeinsam stinknormalen Sex hatten und er lacht leise.

"Ich glaub... ähm… ich..." Sie nuschelt nur und will sich irgendwie aufrichten.

"Was denn?" Er schaut sie träge an. Stimmte was nicht?

"Ich glaube... Da ist ein wenig…"

"Ist doch egal." Er umarmt sie. "Ich hab'n Gummituch untergelegt. entspann dich, baby."

"Mhm.." Sie ist kurz davor, einzuschlafen, obwohl der Kopf fast raucht. Wo war sie? Elektromagnetismus.. "Ich muss.. noch nach Hause.. irgendwann", nuschelt sie sehr undeutlich.

"Hmmm... Ich muss Steve saubermachen. Aber ich kann nicht laufen - du machst mich echt fertig."

"Du hast es verdient..." Lauren grinst müde mit geschlossenen Augen. "Wenn du willst, kann ich dich sauber machen."

House grinst "Ja. Full Service." Bedient werden, das mag er! "Das ist wie 'einmal leer machen, bitte' an einer Invers-Tankstelle."

Lauren drehet sich zu ihm. "Ich mache alles für dich, wenn du das willst." Sie grinst House an.

"Gut zu wissen." Er grinst zurück.

"Aber... Nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen..."

"Einschränkungen? Oooooch!"

"Du musst lieb zu mir sein..."

"Bin ich doch, oder?"

"Meistens... Aber du musst auch lieb zu Jimmy sein."

"Ich rufe ihn jetzt an und bestell ihn her. Vielleicht legt sich das ja, wenn du ihn endlich hattest", mault House genervt. "Aber beschwer dich nicht, wenn sich rausstellt, dass Jimmy-boy nasse Betten vielleicht nicht mag." House wählt Wilsons Nummer.

„Für dich ist es also zu viel verlangt, wenn du dich Freunden gegenüber mal sozial verhalten sollst? Interessant..." Sie greift nach dem Telefon. "Lass das!"

"Darum geht's doch nicht!" House lässt sich das Telefon entwenden. "Ist ja ok, wenn ich dir erzähle, wie Wilson mich ficken soll. Aber - Herrgott! Ich bin noch nicht richtig abgestiegen, da fängst du schon wieder von ihm an. Hab' ICH Dich eben gevögelt oder Wilson?" Keiner der Beiden merkt, dass niemand das Telefonat beendet hat.

Völlig entgeistert – und auch ein wenig ertappt – starrt Lauren ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Ich will doch nur... dass er... dass es ihm gut geht mit dir. Du behandelst mich ja auch nicht so!"

"Schön. Happy Wilson. Aber... Kann er nicht mal für fünf Minuten NICHT in diesem Raum sein? Ich lauf doch auch nicht rum und erzähle ständig von meiner Ex, oder?"

/Er will seine Ex vögeln??/ "Ich denke aber auch nicht, dass du was von ihr willst..."

House greift sich an den Kopf. "Ja. Danke für die Ehrlichkeit."

Lauren seufzt. "Willst du was von ihr??"

"Nein!"

"Gut, ich will auch nichts von Wilson!"

House lacht laut.

/Er versteht es nicht... Ich verstehs selbst nicht!/

"Sei doch wenigstens mal ehrlich zu dir selbst, Lauren! Und wenn du das nicht kannst, dann halt zu mir. Ich denke, ich komme besser klar mit dem Wissen, dass ihr Sex miteinander wollt, als mit Unehrlichkeit. Ersteres macht mir Angst. Letzteres ist verletzend."

"Hör mal... Das ist... ich habe ihn gern, verstehst du? Ich bin dankbar, dass er dich gern hat, auf dich Acht gibt. Es ist nur eine Zuneigung, aber nicht auf so einer Ebene wie bei uns. Es ist noch nicht mal, dass man da von 'wollen' sprechen kann. Verstehst du?"

"Nein, das versteh' ich nicht. Lauren, man küsst jemanden nicht so, wie ihr euch geküsst habt, wenn da keine Lust im Spiel ist. Und man greift 'nem Kerl nicht mal eben so an den Schwanz, egal wie eingepackt der ist, wenn man nichts von ihm will."

"Ich weiß doch auch nicht... Ich... weiß einfach nicht, warum... Es tut mir leid." Verzweifelt schaut Lauren House an.

"Komm her!"

Erschrocken blickt sie House an und rührt sich nicht.

House streckt seine Hand aus. "Komm zu mir."

Sie greift nicht nach seiner Hand, sondern geht nur ein wenig näher an ihn heran.

"Was ist?" House ist verwirrt, er kann mit Laurens Zögern nicht wirklich etwas anfangen.

"Bitte... Nicht aufregen..." Sie sieht ihn traurig an.

"Nein. Bitte, komm her zu mir. In meine Arme." Seine Wut verpufft, wenn sie so da steht.

"Ja." Lauren rührt sich erst nicht, kommt dann aber langsam und sehr vorsichtig näher.

"Ich... ich tu dir doch nichts!" House ist geschockt. Sie hat ANGST vor ihm! Lieber Gott…

Sie schluckt, schaut House aufmerksam und sehr angespannt an.

"Lauren?", flüstert House, "Lauren, ich..." House schluckt, DAS schmerzt mehr als alles. Sie traut ihm nicht. Oder nicht mehr! Seine Augen brennen. "Wieso hast du Angst vor mir? Ich... ich würde dir nie was tun!"

"Es... tut mir leid..."

House schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein. Das ist mein Fehler. Ich... wollte dir doch keine Angst machen! Das ist... das ist weil du's weißt, richtig? weil du weißt, wie ich bin. Weil ich's bei Stern erzählt hab..."

"Nein." Sie schluckt kurz. Sie will darüber nicht sprechen, weil sie selbst noch gar nicht kapiert hat, was passiert war. "Hör mal... Es ist meine Schuld... Ich hab dir irgendwas gesagt, aber ich muss ehrlich sein. Aber ich weiss doch gerade selbst nicht, was ich will, ob ich ihn will. Tut mir leid..."

"Dann lass uns das gemeinsam herausfinden." Er sieht sie beinahe flehend an. "Du weißt, dass ich dir nie weh tun würde." House schlägt die Hände vors Gesicht und weint. Für ihn ist das eine echte Katastrophe. Ihr Vertrauen zu verlieren war nur der erste Schritt. Er hatte es geahnt. Nein, er hatte es gewusst!

"Nein... Nicht..." Lauren umarmt ihn ungeschickt. Sie küsst ihn auf die Hände, da sein Gesicht verborgen ist und drückt sich ganz nah an ihn heran. "Schau, ich habe keine Angst vor dir..."

Aber House ist so aufgelöst wie sonst nur gegen Ende eines Spiels. Er hat furchtbare Verlustängste und Lauren dringt gar nicht zu ihm durch. Sie zieht seine Hände weg und hält sie dann fest, küsst und umarmt ihn dann aufgeregt. "Ich habe keine Angst... Du würdest mir nicht wehtun..." /Er würde es nicht, nicht mit Absicht/

House klammert sich an Lauren fest. "N-nie...mals!"

"Ja..." Nun kommen auch ihr die Tränen und sie fühlt sich noch hilfloser als zuvor.

Wilson taucht aus dem Nichts heraus auf, in Jeans und Sweats, er ist fast sofort auf dem Bett und nachdem er die Decke um sie gelegt hat, umarmt er beide auf einmal. Hörte das denn nie auf? Wilson hat das Gefühl, es mit Kindern zu tun zu haben, denen man erklären musste, dass sie sich jetzt zu vertragen hatten. Es war nicht gut, dass er hier zum Streitobjekt wurde! Als Wilson verstanden hatte, dass er einer Unterhaltung lauschte, die nicht für ihn gedacht war, hatte er ziemlich bald aufgelegt und war herübergefahren, um das ein für alle Mal zu klären. Was auch immer danach passiert war, war schlecht gelaufen. Richtig schlecht, wie es schien.

Wieder einmal durfte er aufräumen! Er war ein psychologischer Müllmann! Der Hausmeister für Houses Beziehungen! Wilson schweigt. Er hat keine Ahnung, worum es ging, also hat es keinen Sinn, was zu sagen. Warten. Das konnte er gut. "Was macht ihr denn nur immer?", fragt er mit einem leisen Kopfschütteln.

"Tut mir leid", schnieft House.


	62. Chapter 62

wilson ist überrascht

Wilson ist überrascht. Eigentlich, denkt er, sollte ihn nichts mehr überraschen, aber dennoch. House entschuldigt sich! "Ihr könnt euch doch nicht ständig streiten. Ihr liebt euch doch."

"Wir streiten ja gerade deswegen…", erklärt Lauren während House immer noch erbärmlich schnieft.

"Ja... Und ihr solltet vor allem nicht über mich streiten."

"Ja..." Auch Lauren schnieft kurz und sieht betreten auf den Boden. Im Prinzip ihre Schuld, aber irgendwas ist passiert, was sie nicht gemerkt hat.

"Wie kommst du darauf?", fragt House.

"Ich werde alle eure Telefone konfiszieren!"

"Oh..." House schwört sich, nie mehr eine Schnellwahltaste zu programmieren!

"Was? Also ich meine: Warum... weinst du denn?" Lauren hat noch immer nicht verstanden, das hier gerade mit House passiert war. /War wohl weniger wegen Wilson, oder?/

House sieht sie traurig an. "Weil du Angst vor mir hast. Du... vertraust mir nicht mehr."

Wilson ist völlig ratlos, aber er findet es gut, dass die Beiden reden. Er lockert langsam seine Umarmung und zieht sich etwas zurück.

Erschrocken sieht Lauren House an. "Nein, ich vertraue dir, ich habe keine Angst vor dir! Warum denkst du sowas!"

House reibt seine Schläfen. "Du kommst nicht zu mir. Du stehst da wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange und du musst überlegen, bevor du antwortest."

"Ich habe nur Angst, dass... Also... ich dich enttäusche... Und das auch noch wegen einer Sache, von der ich doch selbst nicht viel weiss. Ich will dich nicht enttäuschen und auch nicht traurig machen." Sie beginnt, leise zu weinen.

"Nicht..." House nimmt Lauren fest in die Arme. "Du enttäuschst mich nicht."

"Bitte... Nicht mehr traurig sein, nicht mehr-" Sie schluchzt laut.

House sieht Wilson hilflos an. DAS sind genau die Situationen, mit denen er überhaupt nicht umzugehen weiß. Wilson gestikuliert seine eigene Ahnungs- und Hilflosigkeit. House überlegt, vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn Lauren mal einfach bisschen Dampf ablässt?

"Ich will nicht, dass du wütend bist... oder traurig..." Sie schnieft, schluchzt nochmal kurz, sagt dann ganz leise und kaum verständlich: "Ich will nicht, dass du mich allein lässt... Ich will dich doch glücklich machen..."

"Ich bin nicht mehr wütend. Und ich lasse dich nicht alleine. Das weißt du doch!" Sie drehen sich endlos im Kreis! "Ich will doch nur, dass du ehrlich bist."

Wilson tritt House ins Kreuz. Dieser... Trampel!

Lauren sieht kurz auf, blickt beide abwechselnd an, dann House. "Aber ich weiss doch nicht… ich weiss doch selbst nicht, was ich will, bei dieser... Sache. Und dann wirst du wieder wütend werden... Und dann hab ich wieder Angst..."

"Ich werd' mich nicht aufregen. Wenn wir das gemeinsam herausfinden können und du einfach mitteilst, was wirklich in dir vorgeht. Das ist OK. Ich... ich will lieber die Wahrheit wissen, als nett belogen zu werden. Ich komm damit klar." /Irgendwie/

"Ich... kann das nicht... Also jetzt..."

"OK." House nickt. "Aber nicht erst in hundert Jahren, ja?"

"Ja... Tut mir Leid..." Sie schluchzt nochmal kurz, schaut House dann lange an.

House nimmt ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und legt seine Stirn gegen ihre.

Wilson schüttelt den Kopf. Die musste man ja beide umsorgen wie Kinder! Er bewegt sich langsam - die brauchten was Warmes. Er tastet sich an den Beiden vorbei und stützt sich auf einer feuchten Stelle ab. "Ähm... Das Bett... ist nass?"

"Ist OK. Unter'm Laken ist ein Gummituch. Ich mach nachher frische Wäsche drauf", erklärt House mit großer Gelassenheit. Lauren versinkt vor Scham und verkneift sich gerade eben noch ein lautes Schluchzen.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da. Bringt euch nicht um, ja?" Wilson geht ins Bad, Hände waschen. Er hatte gedacht, House wäre über diese Geschichte hinweg. Wilson kann es kaum fassen. House tut ihm fast leid. Dass sein Vater ihm derart übel mitgespielt hatte, dass er nach so vielen Jahren noch ins Bett machte…

"Hast du... ihm davon erzählt?" Lauren sieht House verzweifelt an. Weshalb weiss sie nicht, weil er sie dann abstossend finden würde? Aber sie will ihn doch gar nicht…

"Nein!" House ist schockiert. "Sowas würde ich nicht ohne dein Einverständnis tun!"

"Aber... Er hat gar nichts gesagt! Er hat noch nicht einmal das Gesicht verzogen!"

"Wilson wird jeden Tag vollgekotzt. Ausserdem ist er extrem 'taktvoll'" , erklärt House.

Sie nickt schwach und schnieft kurz. "Tut mir leid."

House stöhnt verzweifelt auf. "Du bist nicht aus Irland? Du würdest eine phantastische Katholikin abgeben."

"Herrgott, House, halt die Klappe!", schnautzt Wilson, der gerade mit einem Tablett voll Tee, Kaffee, Milch und Zucker hereinkommt.

Lauren schnieft nochmal und sieht dann zu Wilson. "Tut mir leid... Also wegen allem..."

"Argh! Es ist ein Wunder, dass es ihr nicht leid tut, dass sie lebt!", ruft House entnervt.

"Tut es ja, du... Du bist so ein... Arrrrgh... Ich kann deinen Vater echt verstehen! Du bist sowas von... UNSENSIBEL!" Wilson steht da, mit einer Geste, die totale Fassungslosigkeit ausdrückt.

House starrt Wilson an. Lauren starrt Wilson an.

"Ich glaube, bei einer palpatorischen Untersuchung würdest du sowieso nichts finden, denn dafür braucht man FINGERSPITZENGEFÜHL. Wenn du nur Gemeinheiten auf Lager hast, dann halte bitte die Klappe, ja?" Wilson giesst Lauren einen Tee ein, während House der Unterkiefer herunterklappt. Er Nickt. Wilson atmet laut aus.

"Tut mir leid", sagt House leise.

"AAH! Wo... wo ist deine Waffe? Ich weiß, du hast eine. Ich werde euch beide jetzt auf der Stelle erschiessen!" Wilson stemmt die Hände in die Hüften. "Wenn einer von euch diesen Satz in irgendeiner Permutation nochmal bringt, in den nächsten... zwei Stunden - dann mach ich euch kalt und mich auch. Und ich werde es schnell und schmerzlos machen! Am Ende geilt es euch sonst noch auf!"

"Wer ist jetzt hier gemein?", blafft House.

Lauren muss laut lachen, hält die hände vor ihren Mund, sieht dann nochmal beide an und reisst sich schnell wieder zusammen.

Wilson lässt sich aufs Bett fallen. Er vermeidet die feuchte Stelle sorgfältig. "Ihr schafft mich!... Nein! Nicht! Bitte nicht." Er hebt einen Hand, damit bloss keiner diesen Satz sagt. "Ich will noch bisschen leben..."

"Ich... zieh mich mal an." Lauren steht auf, nimmt die Decke mit und sucht ihre Kleidung zusammen. Sie verschwindet im Bad. Dort lässt sie die Decke auf den Boden gleiten und schaut sich im Spiegel an. Kopfschüttelnd wäscht sie sich das Gesicht und zieht sich dann leise an. Sie versucht zu hören, was die Männer reden.

House will sich beklagen, hat den Mund schon auf, aber klappt ihn dann wieder zu. Wilson sieht Lauren aus den augenwinkeln hinterher und kassiert dafür einen tritt in die Seite.

"Warum machst du mich nicht zur Sau?", fragt Wilson mit ehrlicher Neugier, denn der Tritt eben erinnert ihn an den vergangenen Abend.

"Du warst gerade nicht da. Aber jetzt bist du's ja."

"Du hast gesagt: Kein Sex. Ich halte mich dran. Oder muss ich mir die Augen auskratzen und die Hände abhacken?"

"Wer sollte mich dann ernähren?", fragt House. „Du hast dich gestern nicht gerade gewehrt. Zumindest nicht, soweit ich das sehen konnte."

Wilson lacht freudlos. "Ja, während ich dich ausgepeitscht habe, hab ich sie schnell durchgefickt! Was bist du für ein Idiot? Ich bin ein Mann, sie ist 'ne Frau, die auch noch klasse aussieht. Ich fand mich gestern echt beherrscht!" Dann fügt er hinzu: "Wir wollen mal festhalten, dass Lauren sich gestern nicht gerade wie die Jungfrau Maria benommen hat!"

"Hmmm... Sie will dich aber doch gar nicht."

Wilson starrt House an, als ob der keine einzige Tasse mehr im Schrank hätte. "House, in aller Freundschaft: DU bist hier das Problem."

"ICH!?"

In diesem Augenblick kommt Lauren zurück. Sie wirft die Decke in Houses Richtung und sucht nach ihren Socken und dem Gürtel. Sie tut so, als ob sie gar nicht wüsste, wovon gesprochen wird. /Einfach weitersuchen... Scheiss... Socken!/

Wilson beobachtet Lauren aus dem Augenwinkel, redet aber weiter auf House ein. "Wer sonst? Du hast mal wieder völlig impulsiv und unüberlegt gehandelt und mich hier in diesem Bett halb vergewaltigt -"

House lacht auf.

"Nachdem Du mal wieder eine deiner unfassbaren Indiskretionen begangen hast, ein sehr persönliches Gespräch zu belauschen. Und all das soll keinerlei Konsequenzen haben? Das funktioniert so nicht!"

"Du hast es gehasst. Ich weiß. Jede Sekunde. So sehr, dass Du Maso es gestern gleich noch zweimal gebraucht hast, um nicht zu vergessen, wie ekelhaft es war", nickt House.

Wilson ballt seine Fäuste. Es entgeht House nicht. "Verdammt, du Arsch! In dem Fall gäbe es kein Problem! Ich würde Dich hassen und nie wieder sehen wollen. Problem gelöst. Es ist aber nicht so." Leise fügt Wilson hinzu: "Und das weisst du auch."

House senkt seinen Blick. Natürlich weiß er das!

Wütend dreht sich Lauren um, mit Socken und Gürtel in der Hand. "Du machst daraus gerade ein Problem, obwohl es keines ist... Oder willst du etwa sagen, dass es dir jetzt nicht mehr geffallen hat, oder was?" Ihr wütender Blick ruht auf House.

House schüttelt stumm den Kopf. Wilson hatte Recht: Er hatte sich einen Scheiß um die Konsequenzen gekümmert, wie so oft in seinem Leben. Und jetzt hatte er sich in eine Situation manövriert, die nur gerettet werden konnte, indem er die Hosen runter ließ. Langsam wurde das zur Gewohnheit...

Seine Freundin geht auf House zu und sagt ruhig: "Siehst du."

House spielt mit einem Zipfel der Decke, bevor er sich fester darin einwickelt. "Ich..." Er sucht nach den Worten. "Wilson hat alles, worauf Frauen abfahren. Ich... nicht", sagt er leise zur Decke.

"So ein Mist", protestiert Wilson – fast wider besseres Wissen.

"Du hast alles, worauf ich abfahre. Und sogar Jimmy... Was willst du noch?" Lauren lächelt ihn aufmunternd an.

"Auf Dauer ist das nicht unbedingt genug." Er denkt an Stacy. Die hatte nach eigenen Aussagen die Liebe ihres Lebens verlassen, weil es nicht genug war. Weil andere Dinge auch wichtig waren. Dinge, die er nicht hatte.

"Es ist seit vierzehn Jahren genug. Die meisten Ehen halten nicht so lange." Wilson spricht hier aus Erfahrung, "Was willst du mehr?"

Lauren öffnet kurz den Mund, schliesst ihn dann aber wieder. /Oh Mann…/ "Für mich hast du alle Qualifikationen." Sie lächelt House aufmunternd an.

House sieht sie lange an. Fünfundzwanzig. Sie würde noch jede Menge Frösche und Prinzen treffen. Er... sie würde seiner überdrüssig werden. Die Frage war: Wann? Wenn er senil war, OK. Vorher - Katastrophe! "Ich... mag nicht teilen", sagt House in einem trotzigen Tonfall.

"Lauren mag aber teilen. Dich. Mit mir. Geh mal ein bisschen zur Seite!" /Einzelkinder!/ Wilson möchte House gerne ein wenig Verstand einhämmern.

Lauren seufzt laut. Sie ist froh, dass Wilson das so gut gerettet hat. Zumindest für die nächste Zeit...

"Also, wenn Du teilst, teilen auch andere. Solange Du hier hockst und Deine Bauklötzchen bewachst, werden andere sich auch so benehmen. Und ich bin mir echt zu schade, hier die emotionale Putzfrau zu machen, wenn ich nicht auch was dafür bekomme. So funktioniert das Leben, House, auch wenn es Dir nicht passt." Wilson greift House in die Haare. "Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir was Unanständiges von dir verlangen."

Der letzte Satz zaubert ein winziges Lächeln auf Houses Gesicht.

Völlig überrascht sieht Lauren zu Wilson. Wie macht der das? Wie macht er das?? Mal eben etwas sagen und es kommt sofort bei House an. Argh! Sie blickt zu House, wartet gespannt auf seine Antwort.

"Ich versuch's", sagt er sehr leise.

Wilson atmet laut aus. Er sieht zu Lauren herüber. Die klopfte er nicht mal eben so weich. Er kennt sie nicht, weiß nichts über sie - und er konnte kaum nochmal 14 Jahre warten, bis er so weit wäre, oder?

Lauren steht immer noch da, fühlt sich langsam blöde und starrt von House wieder zu Wilson, Sie macht eine unauffällige hilfose Geste, als House nicht hinsieht.

"Geh und zieh dir was an!" Wilson kippt um. Starrt auf den nassen Fleck. Verdammt! Er hasst Houses Vater aus tiefstem Herzen!

hHouse langt nach seinem Stock und quält sich hoch. Alles tut weh!

Wilsons Blick bemerkend, kommt Leben in die junge Frau. "Ähm... ich... wechsel mal das Laken... Wo sind denn die Laken?"

"Im Schrank", ruft House aus dem Bad.

Wilson hat verstanden. Er steht auf, reibt sich den Nacken und starrt auf den Fleck. "Das ist wirklich..." Er schüttelt den Kopf und nimmt die Decke weg, um Lauren zu helfen.

Lauren weicht Wilsons Blick aus und zieht das Laken wortlos ab. Ihr ist nicht klar, dass Wilson es für Houses Malheur hält.

Als House aus dem Bad zurückkommt wirft er Lauren einen nassen Lappen zu, bevor er frische Wäsche aus Schubladen holt und anzieht.

"Sie ist nicht deine Putzfrau!" Wilson findet, Houses Bedien-Attitüde unfassbar.

"Ist schon OK... Er ist beschäftigt...", murmelt Lauren. Sie greift nach dem Lappen, wischt wortlos über das Tuch und dann mit dem benutzten Laken trocken, spannt das Frische darüber, alles so schnell wie möglich.

"Mein bett. Meine Angelegenheiten. Du: Schweigen", zickt House.

"Ist ja gut", wehrt Wilson ab.

Sobald House angezogen ist, gibt Wilson House die Bettdecke und Kissen zu halten.

"Hey, was soll ich..."

"Sie wischt DEIN Bett sauber, da kannst du ja mal helfen, oder?"

House grunzt. Wilson geht das Tablett holen und trägt es aus dem Raum, bevor noch was umkippt - und bevor ER umkippt! House steht ziemlich dämlich dabei, schmeisst dann die Bettwäsche auf das frische Laken und nimmt Lauren in den Arm. "Das hätten wir auch später machen können." Es war, als ob sie Wilson mit der Nase draufstossen wollte.

"Das ist mir... unangenehm... Irgendwann wird er dir noch sagen, dass du die Finger von mir lassen sollst, weil ich krank bin oder sowas..."

/Bist du ja auch/ "Er kann jederzeit gehen. Er weiß, wo die Tür ist", antwortet House ruhig.

"Aber das muss nicht sein..." Sie löst sich aus seiner Umarmung und starrt zur Tür. /Hoffentlich hat Wilson den wichtigen Part nicht gehört/

"Ich schwör dir, wenn Wilson sowas jemals sagen sollte, dann breche ich ihm jeden Knochen im Leib! Das ist ja auch einer der Gründe... " House schaut zur Tür um sicherzustellen, dass Wilson nicht zurückkommt und hört, was nicht für ihn bestimmt ist. "Es würde Dir weh tun, wenn er Dich zurückweisen würde. Das will ich nicht. Niemand soll Dir weh tun!"

"Ja..." Lauren geht schnell ins Wohnzimmer, sucht in der Tasche herum und greift nach dem Handy. House steht im Schlafzimmer und starrt Lauren hinterher. Frauen... Frauen waren... völlig unergründlich! Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen geht er in die Küche, runzelt die Stirn, weil Wilson auch dort nicht ist. Steve quiekt vorwurfsvoll. "Du hast ja recht. Komm her!" House befreit sein Haustier und reinigt den Käfig. Steve überwacht das Ganze von Houses Schulter aus, aber nach einer Minute sind andere Dinge interessanter und er erforscht die Arbeitsplatte.

"Ich hab Dir 'nen Film bestellt. Und Popcorn. Heute abend kriegst Du Ratten-Kino, Kumpel."

Wilson schleicht aus dem Bad und starrt House an. "Du redest mit Deiner Ratte?"

"Ratten sind sehr klug. Und er widerspricht nie!"

Auch Lauren gesellt sich nun zu der kleinen Versammlung in der Küche. Steve läuft zu Lauren und reckt sich in die Höhe. "Dr. Stern hat angerufen. Sie konnte gestern nicht, weil irgendwas dazwischen kam... Wir sollen morgen kommen." Lauren streichelt Steve vorsichtig.

"Hm." House nickt kurz. Auf Stern hat er keinen Bock! Die Ratte rennt Laurens Arm hinauf. Er hat Spaß daran, durch ihre Haare zu wuseln. Wilson macht einen Schritt weg.

"Äh... Der reisst mir gleich das Haar aus!" Grinsend sucht Lauren nach Steve, der sich mittlerweile wunderbar in ihren Haaren verwuselt hat.

"Tut er nicht." House ist mit dem Käfig fertig. Aus den Resten seiner Mahlzeiten stellt er ein Ratten-Menü erster Klasse her und sucht dann nach Steve. "Er weiß, was gut ist, dass muss ich ihm lassen." House lässt sich Zeit bei seiner Suche.

Wilson geht derweil ins Wohnzimmer und macht den Fernseher an.

"Ich muss nach Hause. Ich erwarte Post." Lauren grinst House geheimnisvoll an.

"Du erwartest Post? Wie klingt das denn?" Er zieht Steve aus den Haaren heraus und setzt ihn vorsichtig in den Käfig. Das Tier steuert sofort auf das leckere Futter zu. "Ich glaube, er wird alt. Er hat Arthritis in den Hinterläufen. Bald wird er einen fatalen Unfall erleiden, fürchte ich." House sieht das Tierchen besorgt an.

"Oh..." Lauren steht verdattert herum.

"Oder eine wunderbare Überdosis. Das ist auch gut."

"Mhm.." Sie blickt das Tierchen an. Eine Ratte. /Das passt ja…/ "Ähm... Wollen wir frühstücken? Ich mach uns was." Lauren öffnet den Kühlschrank, in dem nicht viel Essbares zu finden ist. "Ich geh uns was holen."

"Das wird auch Zeit!", nörgelt Wilson im Hintergrund.

Lauren marschiert ins Wohnzimmer und stellt sich vor den Fernseher. Sie schafft es, sich so breit zu machen, dass Wilson nicht an ihr vorbeisehen kann.

"Äh... Dein Vater war kein Glaser, Lauren." Wilson lehnt sich nach links und rechts – keine Chance.

"Du kannst dir deines selbst holen..."

"Was ich alles selbst machen muss... Ich bin ein armer Tropf!"

Sie greift glücklich nach der Tasche und stellt sich wieder in den Weg, während sie ich aller Ruhe in ihrer Tasche nach etwas sucht.

"Ich bin wohl nicht gemein und rüde genug, was? Oder möchtest du, dass ich bettele? Bitte, bitte bring mir was zu Essen mit!" Wilson imitiert Houses erbärmliches Gewinsel vom Vortag, worauf Lauren laut lachen muss. "Du Arsch..."

"Ja. Aber... Bitte: Essen!"

House hinkt hinter dem Sofa vorbei und schlägt Wilson den Stock auf den Kopf, bevor er zum Klavier steuert.

"Au!" Diesmal ist es nicht gespielt, als Wilson jammert.

Laruen macht den Mund wieder zu. Egal, irgendwann würde sie ihn schon allein antreffen. Dann sieht sie fragend zu House, der einen Lauf über die Tasten spielt – auf und ab, zum Aufwärmen. Sein Blick ist genauso fragend. "Mein Haus. Ich bin böse, wann immer es mir passt!"

"Ich... gehe mal. Wo gibts hier was zu essen?"

House stöhnt. Wie kann jemand, der nicht weiß, wo man einkaufen kann, einkaufen gehen wollen?

"Ich komm mit." Wilson steht auf. Von House konnte man heute nicht verlangen, dass er sich viel bewegte.

"Ich will 'ne nasse Latte!", fordert House. „Nicht so viel Schaum!"


	63. Chapter 63

"ich

"Ich... Hab' ihn mal gefragt, ob er mit mir nach Glasgow möchte", platzt Lauren heraus.

"Glasgow?" Wilson überlegt: Wo war das noch gleich? Idaho?

"Wenn ich dort mein Examen mache. Dauert noch ein wenig. Und ich wollte mit ihn meinen Bruder besuchen. Habe ihm schon von Greg erzählt."

/Pennsylvania? Virginia?/ "Und er hat nicht sofort eine task-force zur Rettung der Prinzessin losgeschickt? Welches Glasgow meinst du denn? Pennsylvania?" /Kanada?/

"Ich meine das in Schottland... Wusste bis eben noch nicht mal, dass es eines in Pennsylvania gibt", lacht Lauren.

"Oh... In Kanada ist auch eines. Und in... Also, mehrere." Wilson ist das nicht wirklich peinlich - sie wusste ja auch nur die Hälfte! "Du meinst das Original, sozusagen."

"Richtig. Ich würde mit ihm zwei Wochen bei meinem Bruder wohnen. Ähm... Was hältst du davon?"

Wilson deutet auf sich. "Sie werden ihn rauswerfen. Ansonsten... Was hab ich damit zu tun? Du willst da hin. Mit House. Also... " Er zuckt die schultern. "WENN er denn will."

"Ich weiss nicht, ob er wirklich wollen würde... Ich bin mir jedenfalls nicht sicher. Deswegen..." Sie räuspert sich kurz und versucht es möglichst beläufig klingen zu lassen.

"Lauren, House ist erwachsen", /nach dem Alter, ja, "ich treffe keine Entscheidungen für ihn. Frage ihn. Und wenn er ja sagt: Hey, DER sagt nicht JA, wenn er Nein meint. Der nicht. Bist du sicher, dass du willst, das dein Bruder ihn kennenlernt? Willst du dich mit deiner Familie überwerfen?"

"Naja, also... Meine Familie besteht aus meinem Bruder. Und er ist tolerant. Und er ist jünger als ich. Wenn er was dagegen haben sollte, was er nicht haben wird, kann er mich mal. Hör mal..." Sie räsupert sich nochmal. "Hast du vielleicht Lust, für ein paar Tage mitzukommen? Dann hat wenigstens irgendjemand Greg unter Kontrolle."

"Ähm... Ich kann ihn nicht die ganze Zeit knebeln. Er muss ja mal was essen..." Wilson grinst schief. Sein Hirn rattert. Will sie ihn dabei haben, um House-Sitter zu spielen oder weil sie ihn dabei haben möchte? Hatte er Zeit? Hatte er Lust? "Wann wäre das denn?", fragt er vorsichtig.

"Ähm, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Das wird aber auf jeden Fall noch dauern. Muss das Studium erstmal abbezahlen. Hör mal, ich hab meinem Bruder schon von euch erzählt. Er würde euch gern kennenlernen, ihr seid Willkommen. Und ich möchte dich natürlich auch dabei haben. also, du musst ja nicht gleich zwei Wochen lang... Also… Du kannst ja auch nur für ein paar Tage kommen.."

"Hmmm..." Die Familie treffen. Das hatte was mit heiraten zu tun... "Das nennt man..." Wilson hält Lauren die Tür einer kleinen Tim Horton's Filiale auf. Er denkt deutlich angestrengt nach. "Mir fällt's gleich ein... Warte... Ja! Urlaub! Das war's. Richtig?"

"Ja, sozusagen. Was will Greg haben?"

Wilson rattert eine Liste von Sachen herunter: Ein Vanille-Joghurt, zwei Apple-fritter, ein Cinnamon twist, 2 Cranberry muffins, 10 Timbits, "Und alles, was die junge Dame hier noch möchte." Er legt seine Hand zwischen ihre Schulterblätter und schiebt sie ein wenig nach vorne.

"ich hätt gern ein cinnamon twist."

Wilson sieht sie schockiert an. "Davon kann man leben?" Er fummelt sein Geld aus der Hose.

"Nein, aber ich klaue. Und ausserdem hab ich sonst noch nie was anderes gegessen hier."

Wilson ignoriert Laurens Proteste und nutzt seine größere Reichweite aus. Ausserdem kennt man ihn hier. Er wird sein Geld fast problemlos los. Wilson ist auf dem Rückweg still. Er hat einiges zu verdauen! Sie gehen noch in eine Querstrasse, um bei einem lokalen coffe-shop Kaffee zu kaufen. Wilson verlangt 'das Übliche' und sieht dann Lauren an.

"Ich hätt gern einen Schwarzen Tee."

"Ceylon, Assam, First Flush Darjeeling oder English Breakfast?", fragt die Dame hinter der Theke.

"Ceylon, bitte.."

Beladen mit all den leckeren Sachen machen sie sich auf den Rückweg. Schon von weitem hören sie das Klavier - das Fenster zur Strasse ist gekippt. Es klingt, als bräuchte man mindestens fünf Hände für diese massive Endzeit-Musik.

"Also überlegs dir. Aber ich warne dich… Die Royal Scottish Academy of Music and Drama ist klasse. Und ein Freund von mir kann uns reinschleusen."

"Bestichst du mich gerade?", grinst Wilson.

"Achja, die School of Art in Glasgow hat Workshops…"

"Ich bin zu genügsam...", murmelt Wilson. "Wir könnten House da abladen und Spaß haben. Der würde uns gar nicht vermissen." Wilson steht vor der Apartment-Tür und wartet auf Laurens Schlüssel. Sie wühlt in der Tasche herum, kann ihn aber nicht finden. Sie sucht weiter…

"Halt mal den Kaffee." Wilson streckt seine Linke aus. Die Musik drinnen beruhigt sich etwas während Lauren zwar nicht den Kaffee nimmt, aber in Wilsons Hostentaschen wühlt. Dem armen Kerl fallen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, dann zu. "Ähm..."

"Gefunden." Sie fischt die Schlüssel raus und grinst Wilson dabei an.

"Oh, doch schon..."

Lauren schließt die Tür auf, schlüpft aus den Schuhen und setzt sich sofort hin. Wilson kommt verdattert hinterher. Er stellt alles auf dem Couchtisch ab, sieht lauren streng an und schüttelt den Kopf leise. Dann streckt er die Hand nach seinem Schlüssel aus.

House lässt sich nicht stören. Essen ist wichtig, aber man unterbricht kein Stück. Für nichts. Für niemanden!

Statt Wilson die Schlüssel zu geben, drückt Lauren sie wieder in seine Hosentasche. Dann lehnt sie sich grinsend zurück und greift nach dem Tee. Houses Augen brennen beiden Löcher in die Bäuche. Wilson mimt eine dramatische Sterbeszene, aber House macht einfach die Augen zu. Daraufhin zuckt Wilson die Schultern und sieht Lauren hilflos an. Wäre es wirklich dringend, könnte er immer noch Lauren küssen. Oh, falscher Gedanke! Aber es würde House mit Sicherheit stoppen! Und auch den Blutfluss zu seinem, Wilsons, Kopf. Und zwar nachhaltig. Final, um genau zu sein.

Dreissig Takte später ist das Stück zu Ende. House lässt es noch einige Sekunden in sich nachhallen, dann steht er auf, als sei der Kaffee gerade jetzt angekommen. "Was gibt's denn leckeres?" Er hinkt zum Sofa und setzt sich sehr, sehr vorsichtig hin.

"Was leckeres, glaub ich." Lauren nippt am Tee und versucht, nachzudenken. Sie hat leichte Kopfschmerzen und die Augen brennen ein wenig.

House starrt pointiert auf Wilsons Schritt und zieht eine Grimasse. Dann reißt er die Tüte mit den Backwaren auf und mit Spitzen fingern angelt er den Joghurt heraus. "Was... ist DAS?" Er mimt angewiederten Schock.

"Meins!" Wilson schnappt sich den Joghurt. "Es ist gesund. Nichts für dich!"

"Meine Latte?"

"Oh." Wilson schaut betroffen und beugt sich sehr nah an Houses Schritt "Gestrichen."

"Ja. Im Gegensatz zu deiner. Geh mal ins Bad schütteln, du notgeiler Bock!" House gibt Wilson eine Kopfnuss.

Lauren kichert leise, widmet sich wieder dem Tee und beobachtet die Szene weiter. Beide Männer sehen Lauren bitterböse an.

"Ich finde, wenn ICH schon nett zu Wilson sein soll, dann du erst recht", mault House "Der Arme kann ja nicht mehr geradeaus schauen."

"Du bist nett zu mir? Wann?"

Sie verkneift sich wieder ein Kichern. "Was soll ich denn da machen?"

"Nichts", sagen beide Männer wie aus einem Mund.

Lauren nippt unschuldig am Tee – ihre Augen brennen.. /Zu viel geflennt/ denkt sie sich. Lauren ist müde, greift dann nach den essbaren Dingen auf den Tisch, begutachtet alles, was sie nicht kennt und legt es wieder weg.

House, der an einem Cinnamon-twister nagt, holt sich seinen Apple-fritter näher. "Iss, was du dir ausgesucht hast!"

"Ist ja gut.."

House angelt einen Mini-Donut aus dem Karton und hält ihn Lauren vor den Mund. Die denkt nach: /20.000 fehlen noch. Wenn ich fleissig bin und Glück hab, hab ichs in zwei Monaten zusammen. Fleissig? Jeden Tag also./ Sie seufzt leise.

"Du denkst schon wieder", murmelt House.

Sie greift nach dem Donut und rechnet weiter. /Flug… Bisschen Gespartes... Scheisse.../ "Mhm."

"Dürfen wir teilhaben?", fragt House neugierig.

/Mit allen Nebenkosten kommt es dann letztendlich doch wieder auf ein halbes Jahr. / Sie seufzt nochmal, diesmal laut. /So eine Scheisse!!/

House legt seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zieht sie zu sich. Sie ist angespannt. "Was ist denn?", murmelt er.

Wilson betrachtet die Beiden gebannt. So sorgend hatte er House noch nie erlebt!

"Ich muss noch ziemlich lange... Muss mir was zusammensparen für danach. Stehe nach dem Examen sicher ohne Job da."

"Och... bis 5000 Mäuse fragt Wilson nichteinmal nach dem Grund -"

"Hey! Moment mal!", versucht Wilson Houses Gedankengang zu stoppen.

"Und Stern kann dir sicher paar Klienten zuschanzen", fährt House unbekümmert fort.

Lauren lacht kurz und beißt in den Donut.

"DIR würde Wilson sicher auch mehr leihen. Bei mir ist er immer recht knauserig."

"Weil dein Hirn so verquer arbeitet. Deswegen!", erklärt Wilson ernsthaft. "Wieviel brauchst du denn?"

"Was?" Ein irritierter Blick aus Laurens Augen trifft Wilson.

"Fünfunddreißigtausend", antwortet House an Laurens statt.

"Wow..."

Lauren starrt schaue House an. "Woher weisst du das?"

"Als du noch gesprächig warst, hast du es erzählt."

"Was soll das denn heissen... Ich spreche doch." Sie schiebt den Rest des Donuts in den Mund. Und nippt dann kurz am Tee.

Wilson überlegt, wieviel er locker machen könnte. Dann schimpft er mit sich - ist er von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Die Antwort ist ein überzeugtes JA.

"Und?" House wird ungeduldig.

"Was?" Wilson stellt sich dumm.

"Kassensturz-Resultat?"

"Was?" Lauren ist sprachlos.

"Spinnst du? Gib doch mal DEIN Geld aus! Ist ja auch DEINE Freundin, oder?" Wilson will es nicht zu einfach machen.

"Was?? Also..." Lauren versucht, was zu sagen, aber es scheint sich niemand dafür zu interessieren.

"Soviel hab ich aber gerade nicht." House zuckt die Schultern.

"Lasst das..."

House hält ihr den Mund zu. "Das ist alles angelegt."

"Die Gitarre, die Trompete - das sind zusammen locker zwölf." Wilsons Augen suchen den Raum ab.

"Nein! Auf keinen Fall!" House ist schockiert.

"Du wirst Prioritäten setzen müssen, House. Sonst wirst du dir die Peitsche auf ewig mit vielen, vielen Anderen teilen müssen..."

"Aber... In der Trompete steckt noch die DNS von ihm. Das ist, als ob er sie noch immer spielt!"

"Hört mal. Das reicht jetzt", nuschelt Lauren in seine Hand.

"Das Baby-grand. Das hast nur du gespielt. Keine Sau interessiert DAS. Das ist mehr wert als die 35. Man könnte also behaupten, NIEMAND habe es gespielt."

House nimmt die Hand weg. "Muss ich mir das sagen lassen?"

"Jetzt weiss ich nicht mehr, wovon ihr sprecht, aber lasst das."

"Das Mikro-Piano da in der Ecke. Für mehr hat's ja nicht gereicht bei ihm." erläutert Wilson.

Lauren seufzt, lehnt sich zurück und lässt die einfach mal reden. 6 Stunden am Tag. Macht im Schnitt ungefähr 700. Ach nein, Greg will ja nicht, dass ich... OK, 600. Jeden Tag genau so und ich hab in drei Monaten alles...

"Ernsthaft: Kannst du mir zehn leihen?", fragt House Wilson.

"Spinnst du? NEIN!" Wilson beugt sich vor.

"Oh..." House ist deutlich enttäuscht.

"Ich könnte es IHR leihen. Wenn DU dafür bürgst."

"Wo ist der Haken?" Houses Augen werden schmal.

"Du müsstest nett sein", grinst Wilson.

"Vergiss es!" House winkt ab.

Sie macht den Mund auf, sieht Greg dann misstrauisch an, was dazu führt, dass beide Männer loslachen. "Okay... Also... Wenns gut geht, müsste ich nur noch 3 Monate. Warum willst du Geld haben, Greg?"

"Zwanzig. Mehr geht nicht", sagt House bestimmt, „und du wirst es fleissig zurückzahlen müssen. Den Fehlbetrag kannst du über irgendeinen scheiß Hausfrauenkredit ablösen und morgen machst du dein Examen."

"Was? Nein… Es geht auch so. Drei Monate. Das ist ja nicht mehr viel."

"Stolz ist was Schönes…", feixt House.

"Das ist Quatsch. So mache ich mir nochmal Schulden. Es geht schliesslich auch so. Und jetzt bitte ein anderes Thema. Ich denke nie wieder in eurer Anwesenheit"

"Ruf Cuddy an, wir haben ein Gehirn zum spenden! Was alleine die Hirnhäute bringen!", strahlt House. "Denk drüber nach, OK?"

"Mhm." Sie sagt es nur, damit die Männer aufhören, darüber zu diskutieren.

House küsst sie auf die Wange. "Braves Mädchen."

"Ich muss nach Hause. Papierkram erledigen", murmelt Lauren.

House schmollt ein wenig, schon aus Prinzip. Zum Trost küsst Lauren ihn flüchtig bevor sie wieder an ihrem Tee nippt.

"Bleib hier. Ich schicke Cameron vorbei. Die macht das gerne."

"Ist sie hübsch?", grinst sie.

"Geht so. Bisschen hübscher als Wilson vielleicht. Aber das ist nicht weiter schwer. An dich kommt sie nicht ran!"

"Du vergleichst mich mit Cameron?" Wilson ist entsetzt. "Mit einer... Frau?"

"Cameron ist keine Frau. Cameron ist Ethik auf zwei Beinen mit Helferkomplex."

"Du vergleichst mich mit einem komplexen Ethikhelfer?" Wilson schaut sehr betrübt und steht auf. "Ich muss das nachprüfen..." Er geht ins Bad. Kaffee treibt.

House nutzt die Gelegenheit. "Soll ich mal mit ihm reden?"

"Nein."

"OK." Nach einer kleinen Pause fragt House: "Willst du mit ihm reden?"

"Nein."

"OK."

"Denkst du er ahnt was? Wegen dem nassen Laken…" Lauren sieht verlegen aus.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Und ich darf nicht mit ihm reden. Wir werden es also nie erfahren."

Lauren seufzt. "Wie würdest du denn darüber reden? 'Hey Jimmy, denkst du Lauren hat ins Bett gemacht'?? Oder würdest du es… ein bisschen… geschickter machen?"

"Ich kann das!"

"Ich weiss nicht so recht. Er wird denken ich bin krank."

"Wenn er das nicht sowieso schon denkt, wird es ihn nicht umbringen. Er MAG dich, Herrgott! Er steht auf dich."

Im Off rauscht die Spülung. Lauren seufzt nochmal, denkt nach und kippt mit dem Kopf auf seine Schulter. House küsst sie wie ein Depp überall hin, wo er gerade hinkommt. "Vertrau ihm. Vertrau mir."

"Habt ihr keine Wohnung?", fragt Wilson von der Tür aus.

"Doch, aber du nicht!", grinst House.

"Das ändert sich gerade!", eröffnet Wilson stolz.

"NEIN! Was ist passiert?"

"Ich habe mal keinen Anrufbeantworter benutzt. Und schon funktioniert das."

"Oh, was hat dich denn überzeugt? Welcher Anlass hatte solch eine grosse Überzeugungskraft, dir eine gemütliche Wohnung anzudrehen?" Lauren starrt Wilson gespielt schockiert an.

"Der Lärm im Nachbarzimmer. ‚Ah! Oh! JA...jajaaaaa'… Mitten in der Nacht. Viermal. Und das Bett quietscht und knarrt."

"Achso. Ich glaube, ich bin da besser!" Sie grinst Wilson an, schaut dann zu House und nickt stolz.

"Ja, du machst nicht so viele Worte. Du lässt Taten sprechen. ‚Halt den Mund und mach endlich!'"

Sie schaut House fragend an, runzelt die Stirn. "Was?"

"Deine Worte, Schatz."

"Ist gut, ich hab's kapiert. Dann macht ihr's eben hier."

"Wieso?"

"Weil meine Wohnung unter der von Lauren liegt. Mein Bett und ihres sind nur zweieinhalb Meter auseinander. Darum."

"Du machst Witze!" House sieht Lauren an. "Er macht Witze, oder?"

"Nein. Sag mal, welche Worte hast du gemeint? Sie von… Oh nein..." Sie seufzt kurz und steht auf.

"Ich bin nur ein Schwanz für dich..." House verbeisst sich ein Grinsen. "Hab ich nicht auch Gefühle? Bin ich nicht auch ein Mensch?"

"Nein", sagt Wilson spontan.

Das bringt Lauren zum Lachen. Sie drückt sich auf House drauf und küsst ihn. Sie flüstert dabei in sein Ohr: "Du wirst nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen."

"Nein. Natürlich nicht."

Lauren greift nach ihrer Tasche und sagt dabei: "Kommst du heute abend zu mir?"

"Ich hab Steve Kino versprochen... Danach? Oder hier? Wir üben schon mal, hmmm?"

"Ich meinte nicht dich. Ich mein Jimmy." Sie sieht ihn grinsend an. "Kommst du? Ich möchte mich mit jemanden über 'Antigone' unterhalten."

House stöhnt. Die Unterhaltung verursacht ihm offensichtlich große Schmerzen.

"Warum nicht? Besser als einer Ratte beim Popcorn fressen zuzusehen."

"Warum nicht gleich Ulysses?", lästert House.

"Nee. Steve kriegt Popcorn. Ulysses? Weil du es sagst, genau deswegen nicht."

"Oder die 1600 Seiten von De Sade? Wie hiess das noch...?"

"Also, ich habe schon auch Schmerzgrenzen...", erwidert Wilson.

Lauren küsst House nochmal, greift dann nach ihrer Tasche und geht zur Tür.

"Ich habe alle Gummis bei dir zuhase gelocht! Wollt ich nur gesagt haben!", ruft House ihr grinsend hinterher.


	64. Chapter 64

Eine Weile sitzen beide Männer still da, hängen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach

Eine Weile sitzen beide Männer still da, hängen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Wilson setzt mehrfach an, etwas zu sagen, stoppt aber immer wieder, seufzt, fährt sich durch die Haare. House beobachtet stoisch.

"Bin ich jetzt... schwul?", fragt der Jüngere dann endlich.

"Willst du Lauren?", ist die scheinbar zusammenhanglose Antwort von House.

"Fängst Du jetzt schon wieder an?" So langsam geht Wilson das auf die Nerven. Diese Eifersucht grenzt ans Lächerliche!

"Nein. Ich beantworte Dir Deine dämliche Frage."

"Die Frage ist nicht dämlich. Meine... sexuelle Identität ist... total im Eimer!"

"Bullshit", schnaubt House. "Du bist heute nicht anders als vor einer Woche. Oder glaubst du, es ist eine langsam voranschreitende Krankheit?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht", sagt Wilson. Das war doch jedem heutzutage klar! "War ich also schon immer... so?"

"Da es nicht ansteckend ist... Wahrscheinlich. Du hast es unterdrückt – vielleicht nichteinmal bewusst. Stehst du auf Lauren?"

"HOUSE!"

"Herrgott, das ist doch eine ganz simple Frage! Ja oder Nein?" House kann nicht einsehen, wieso Wilson das nicht einfach mal beantworten will. Nur, weil er, House, ihn dann kalt machen würde? Lächerlich!

"Das ist überhaupt nicht simpel, ausser in deinem abartigen Schädel!"

"Ach so. Du kriegst um sie herum einen Ständer, weil du dabei an... Frank N. Furter denken musst?"

"Kannst du nicht mal ernsthaft sein?" Wilson fühlt sich müde. Er fand, er hatte das verdient!

House setzt sich auf und sieht Wilson direkt in die Augen. Wilson bekommt eine Gänsehaut , weil solch intensiver Augenkontakt von House sehr ungewöhnlich ist. "Mal für Blöde: Solltest du wegen Lauren einen Ständer kriegen, dann kannst Du nicht übermässig schwul sein. Bi vielleicht. Ist das wichtig? Interesseirt das irgendwen? Mir ist das sowas von scheißegal."

"Hmm... Und du?"

"Ich steh nicht auf männer", sagt House im Brustton der Überzeugung.

"Danke! Bin ich keiner?"

"Hmm... Das du einer bist hast du gestern ziemlich deutlich bewiesen. Mir jedenfalls. Was ich meine ist: Vor dir... Da war noch nie einer. Ich hab... also sowas hab ich noch nie gemacht. Ich träume nicht von Brad Pitt oder George Clooney. Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass du ein Kerl bist. Eher damit, dass du DU bist."

Wilson blinzelt. Das ist total unerwartet und so nahe an einem Kompliment, wie es von House kommen kann. "Wow... Danke..."

Wieder breitet sich Schweigen aus. Wilson ist deutlich entspannter. House taxiert ihn immer noch. Es ist längst noch nicht alles gesagt worden, was gesagt werden muss. Wahrscheinlich wird es so laufen wie fast immer – es wird ungesagt bleiben oder allerhöchstens zwischen den Zeilen verborgen angedeutet.

"Hast du noch bier da?", fragt Wilson.

House weist in die Küche. Wilson holt zwei Flaschen und sie stossen an. Wilson nutzt die Gelegenheit, sich auf dem Sofa breit zu machen. Ihre Knie berühren sich gerade eben ganz leicht wie viele Jahre haben sie so dagesessen? Endlos. Und es hat sich nichts geändert, findet Wilson. Die einzige Änderung ist, dass er jetzt weiß, er kann mehr haben, wenn er möchte. Er lächelt still vor sich hin.

"Das mit meinem Bett heute...", fängt House an.

"Das ist... ist schon OK. Ich hab nur gedacht, naja, du hättest es im Griff. Gott, ich würde deinen Alten wirklich gerne vermöbeln!" Wilson ballt die Fäuste. Oder besser: Mit der Peitsche. Volle Kanone!

House sieht Wilson fassungslos an. "Wilson!"

"Darf ich nicht auch mal richtig sauer sein?"

"Wilson! Mein Gott!" House fängt laut an zu lachen.

Wilson schaut House verdattert an. "Ähm... Du hast mich gerade abgehängt..."

"Ist ok. Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe."

"OK." Das ist Wilson zur Abwechslung mal ganz recht, denn er hat schon genug, worüber er nachdenken muss.

Aber es brennt House auf der Zunge, er MUSS das loswerden und so fängt er wieder davon an "kannst du was für dich behalten? was richtig wichtiges?"

"Das weißt Du doch!" sagt Wilson beinahe entüstet.

"Auch wenn du lügen musst, um zu beteuern, man hätte dir das nie gesagt?"

"House?"

"Wenn du dich verplapperst, komme ich in die Hölle."

"Da kommst du so oder so hin. Du weißt, dass ich schweigen kann."

"Ich erzähle dir das als meinem Arzt, dann kann ich dich verklagen." Diese Idee findet House schon fast genial.

"DR. WILSON hat heute frei. Kommen Sie morgen wieder", erwidert Wilson etwas pikiert.

"Es ist wirklich wichtig! Ich muss es dir sagen, und du darfst niemandem gegenüber zugeben, es zu wissen. Absolut niemandem gegenüber!"

"Versprochen!" Wilson erkennt, dass es tatsächlich etwas sehr Wichtiges sein muss. House sollte doch wissen, dass er vertrauenswürdig ist!

"Also, falls du irgendwann mal mit Lauren -"

"Mein Gott, House! Du bist besessen von dieser Idee! Soll ich sie durchficken und du schaust zu? Vielleicht ist es dann besser?"

"Hör mir einfach mal zu, ja? Das ist WICHTIG!"

"OK."

"Also, Lauren. Das ist nicht so ganz... einfach."

Wilson sieht House an, wartet.

"Oh Mann, sie wird mich umbringen!" House fährt sich durch die Haare. "Ich erzähle dir das nur aus einem Grund: Ich will nicht, dass du ihr weh tust! Klar?"

"Ja. Ist ja gut. Würde ich nicht, das weisst du."

"Das erste Mal war ich bei Stern, weil... Sie hat ein kleines Problem mit sich. Sie... sie hat wohl nie gelernt, sich selbst zu mögen. Mangelndes Körperbewusstsein oder so. Jedenfalls... Sie fasst sich nicht an. Und es hat auch eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis ich das durfte. Und dann..." House hat keine Ahnung, wie er das sagen soll!

Wilson wartet geduldig. Das hier ist nicht wirklich, was er erwartet hatte, aber es ist ausserordentlich aufschlussreich! Aus mehreren Gründen. "Sie steht auf Schmerzen." Wilson nickt. "Ich habe ihr mal den Verband gewechselt. Sie ist fast gekommen, weil ich die naht neu machen musste."

"Ja, das ist nicht ganz unproblematsich. Aber darum gehts nicht."

Wilson zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Was kommt denn jetzt noch?

"Also, den allerersten Orgasmus ihres Lebens, den hatte sie in meiner... meiner Badewanne."

"Was?" Wilson lacht.

"Ja, wäre echt gut für einen running gag, wenn's nicht so traurig wäre."

Wilson wird wieder ernst. House erzählt von dem Abend, von dem Fesselspielchen, um Lauren in Sicherheit zu wiegen, von dem Gedruckse und ihrer totalen Unfähigkeit, in Worte zu fassen, worum es ging. "Ich wusste nicht, was ich anderes hätte tun sollen. Auf sowas war ich ja nicht vorbereitet!"

"Und dann?"

"Ich hab's ihr besorgt. In der Wanne. Sie hat sich völlig gehen lassen und ist gekommen. Hat's laufen lassen."

"Oh Mann!" Wilson fährt sich durch die Haare. "Deswegen das Gummituch."

"Yep." House nickt. "Dabei war's Heute fast schon normal. Sie wollte wissen, wie Du mich nehmen sollst, so als warm-up. Und dann war's einfach guter Sex."

"W-wie ich..." Wilsons Mund ist schlagartig trocken!

"Darum gehts gerade nicht! Also, das... ich möchte nicht, dass Du sie zurückweist. Nicht deswegen. Und ich will auf keinen Fall, dass Du 'nen Anfall bekommst, wenn es vielleicht passiert. Das... das würde sie verletzen!"

Zuviel Information! Wilsons Hirn ist kaum in der Lage mit all dem, was House erzählt fertig zu werden! "Sie... macht unter sich, wenn sie kommt?"

"Ja. Meist liege ich da. Ist bequemer." Er wackelt mit dem rechten Bein.

"OOOOO-Kayyyy."

"Jetzt ist das halt auch wärmer und nasser." House seufzt.

"Du lebst aber damit?"

"Ach, es ist ja nur Urin! Wenn sie das braucht, OK. Ich möchte, dass es ihr gefällt, und ich.... es ist mir egal. Es kümmert mich nicht."

Wilson starrt House lange an. "Mann, Du bist sowas von verliebt!"

House schaut ertappt und verlegen drein. "...Ja..."

"Wow..."

"Das ist Wahnsinn, weißt Du? Zu wissen, dass man der EINE ist, der ihr einen Orgasmus beschert? Der sich genug kümmert, und sich die 'Mühe' macht, dass es ihr gefällt? Ich fühl mich richtig gut dabei. Wichtig", gibt House zu

Wilson nimmt House impulsiv in den Arm. "Das bist Du sowieso, aber schön, wenn Du es mal selbst so siehst!"

House lässt die Attacke steif über sich ergehen, ihm ist nicht wohl dabei. Dass Wilson ihn mal nageln darf heisst nicht, dass er ihn dauernd abfummeln kann! "Lauren hat mir verboten, mit Dir darüber zu reden."

Wilson schüttelt den Kopf. "House. Ich kann dich verstehen, aber... sie wollte es nicht. Du musst mal den Willen anderer respektieren."

"Wilson, sie redet NIE über irgendwas. Sie ist so viel gestörter als ich es je sein könnte - da sind so viele Unstimmigkeiten und Diskrepanzen. Ich denke immer, sie ist sexuell missbraucht worden. Und ich will doch nichts falsches tun! Ich will ihr doch nicht weh tun. Oder Angst machen! Aber ich weiß eben nicht, was passiert ist und deswegen kann ich - ich kann mich nicht richtig verhalten. Das ist alles so eine Scheiße!"

"Du machst das Richtige. Du hast professionelle Hilfe gesucht. Ihr kriegt das irgendwie hin."

"Bei ihr ist es noch nicht so lange her. Da kann man sicher noch was reissen. Ich möchte wirklich, dass es ihr gut geht, dass sie ein normales glückliches Leben leben kann."

Wilson ist wirklich gerüht von so viel Sorge. "Ich kenn dich gar nicht wieder. Darf ich auch mal krank sein?"

"Willst du Doktorspielchen?", grinst House.

"Nein. Wenn Du Dich ein bisschen um mich kümmern würdest - ab und zu..."

"Ich kanns versuchen. Ich mache mir einen Termin im Kalender: 3. und 20. jeden Monat: nett sein zu Wilson. "

"Das wäre ein Anfang, ja."

"Am Ende wirds zur Gewohnheit!"

"Oh Gott! Damit würde ich nicht klarkommen!", stöhnt Wilson theatralisch.


	65. Chapter 65

Zum Besuch bei Lauren bringt Wilson eine Flasche Wein mit und hofft im Gegenzug auf leckeres Essen bei Mama Lauren. Er klopft und Lauren öffnet ihm. "Hey."

"Du siehst fertig aus... Was hat er mit dir gemacht?", grinst Lauren und zieht Wilson in die Wohnung.

"Er hat mich massiv missbraucht." Wilson zieht seine Jacke aus und hängt sie auf. "Ernsthaft. Wir haben geredet. Ein Echte-Kerle-Gespräch."

Darüber muss Lauren kurz lachen. "Ahja... Worum ging's da?"

"Wir kamen beide zu dem Schluss, dass wir nicht schwul sind. Und es auch nicht auf einmal geworden sind."

"Man muss nicht nur hetero oder homo sein", antwortet die junge Frau auf dem Weg in die Küche.

"Nein. Das ist nicht der Punkt. Aber wenn du fast vierzig Jahre durch die Gegend stolperst und hast ein Bild von dir, dann ist es beunruhigend, wenn man feststellen muss, dass man sich die ganze Zeit belogen hat." Er schlendert hinterher, holt den Öffner aus der Schublade und macht den Wein auf. "Umso beruhigender ist es, wenn man dann feststellt, dass es nicht so ist."

"Hm... Umso besser, dass ihr jetzt wisst, was ihr wollt, oder?"

"Ja." Wilson nickt. Oder auch nicht, denkt er bei sich.

Lauren nimmt mit zwei Topflappen eine große Auflaufform auf dem Ofen.

Wilson schnuppert. "Hmmm... Was gibt's denn?"

"Lasagne. Und wenn Greg nicht kommt, bleibt alles für uns."

"Der kuschelt mit der Ratte." Wilson verzieht das Gesicht. "Er zeigt dem Viech einen Rattenfilm!"

"Sowas gibts? Sowas hat der? Ich dachte, der guckt wenn dann nur Pornos…" Sie greift nach zwei Tellern und häuft ordentliche Portionen darauf.

"Rattenpornos?" Wilson schaut entsetzt, was Lauren zum Lachen bringt. Sie trägt die Teller zum Esstisch während Wilson mit dem Wein und den Gläsern folgt. "Es ist irgendein Trickfilm. Trotzdem. Er hat mir noch nie einen Onkologen-Film gezeigt. Oder einen Wilsonfilm. Er macht dem Viech sogar Popcorn ohne Salz und ohne Butter! Man kann wirklich neidisch werden!"

"Hey... Du hast Lasagne! Sei nicht so undankbar."

Wilson gießt den Wein ein. "Ja, ich weiß. Ich kriege den Hals nicht voll."

"Und ihr habt über nichts anderes gesprochen?"

"House redet nicht. Der hockt da und wartet, dass man ihm was erzählt." Wilson zuckt mit den Schultern. Im Lügen ist er gut. So gut, dass er selbst House austricksen kann! "Hab ich ja dann auch getan. Oh, doch. Seine Antwort war interessant:" Wilson probiert die Lasagne "Hmmm... hmmm... Super!"

"Ihr saßt nur rum?"

"Ist das ein Verbrechen? Das machen wir meistens."

"Mhm." Lauren kaut herum. So ganz glaubwürdig klingt das nicht, aber ein Paar braune, ehrliche Rehaugen sehen sie an.

Aber Wilson muss es loswerden. "Er hat gesagt, er hat noch nie vorher mit einem Mann..."

"Echt?" Lauren sieht Wilson ehrlich überrascht an. "Dann wirds Zeit! Wenn er wieder heil ist..."

Wilson wird ein wenig rot. Er fragt sich seit dem Abend vorher, ob er diese analen Spielchen auch gut finden würde. Wie sich das wohl anfühlt? Oh, er muss an was anderes denken! Unbedingt! "Darauf freue ich mich wirklich: Endlich wieder was kochen können, wenn mir danach ist!"

"Ja. Und ich freue mich, einen netten Nachbarn zu haben! Wann kannst du einziehen?"

"In ein paar Tagen. Ich habe bisschen Druck gemacht und mit Geld gewedelt. Da haben sie Gas gegeben." Wilson freut sich darauf, wieder ein Zuhause zu haben, dass den Namen verdient.

"Tzz. Kann mir schon genau die arrogante Wedelgeste vorstellen und dazu deine unschuldigen Augen. Greg färbt eindeutig ab."

"House ist sowas von geizig, der würde lieber ersticken als mit Geld wedeln! Der ist nicht wegen der Medikamente verstopft. Der ist einfach total anal!"

Darüber muss Lauren laut lachen. "Rate was es zum Nachtisch gibt." Sie steht auf, geht zur Stereoanlage und sucht nach einer CD.

"Du willst, dass ich platze! Das ist dein Plan, gib's zu: Ich werde dick und unattraktiv, House will mich nicht mehr und du hast ihn für dich alleine. Und bei alledem stehst du auch noch gut da!"

"Aber für mich gibts doch auch Schokolade. Dann will er mich auch nicht mehr... und dann... bleiben wir beide halt zusammen! Aber ja, du hast Recht, so ähnlich zumindest." Sie greift nach ihrem Teller. "Noch eine Portion?"

"Nein, ich bin wirklich satt. Kann ich's einpacken? Ich nehm dich auch in füllig. Wer will schon Kate Moss? Da kriegt man blaue Flecken!" Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Hab ich das gesagt?", murmelt er.

"Also Greg würde ihre Drogen haben wollen... Oh. Das war jetzt... Nein, das war nicht gemein", überlegt sie laut, während sie die Teller wegbringt.

"Hey, er ist Arzt. Der besorgt sich was er braucht in der Apotheke. Der hat schon alles ausprobiert! Wenn's nicht anders geht, macht er Selbstversuche!" Wilson fasst sich an den Kopf. Hatten sie kein anderes Thema: Sex und/oder House?

Lauren kommt mit einer Tafel Schokolade zurück und setzt sich neben Wilson.

"Oh, du warst in dem Geheimladen!" Wilson kennt jede Sorte, die sie dort verkaufen.

"Hey, kannst du ein Instrument spielen?"

"Nein." Wilson seufzt "Mom wollte, dass ich Violine spiele, aber ich habe sie mit dem Bogen zersägt. Ich war grauenvoll!"

"Lern doch eins. Dann tun wir uns zusammen. Magst du Amy Winehouse? Ich hab eine CD geholt. Keine Ahnung, wie die ist, aber ich dachte mir, wenns mir nicht gefällt, schmeiß ich sie dir hinterher. Macht dir doch nichts aus, oder?", grinst sie.

"Solange ich nicht mitsingen muss!"

"OK." Lauren rührt sich nicht. "Später." Sie schiebt die Schokolade zu Wilson herüber. "Ich weiß nicht sehr viel über dich."

"Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."

"Dann lass uns was dagegen tun." //Ach toll. Und wie?//

"Blutgruppe und Rhesusfaktor?" Wilson sieht sie merkwürdig an. "Meine Stammzellentypisierungsmarker? Ich gehe zweimal im Monat Blut spenden. Ich bin 38 und Leiter der Onkologie im PPTH." Er grinst sie an. "Deine Blutgruppe kenn ich. Alter auch. Also biete mir was Neues!"

//Blutgruppe... Wie romantisch und welch tolle Erinnerungen!// "Ähm... Ich würde gern mal nach Japan." Lauren lächelt ihn verloren an.

"Die sind so... anders. Ich verstehe nicht , wie die denken", sagt Wilson. "Ich würde meinen Bruder gerne wiederfinden."

"Du hast einen Bruder? In Japan?"

"Nein. Er ist... keine Ahnung. Seit Jahren haben wir nichts von ihm gehört."

"Oh... Woran liegt das?"

"Es gab viel Streit, er ist abgerutscht und wollte sich nicht helfen lassen und dann... dann war er weg." Wilson sieht sie an. "Du bist dran."

"Ich habe einen Bruder, der drei Jahre jünger ist als ich. Und eine Mutter, die sich... naja... die allein sein will. Kein Streit oder so, einfach wenig an uns gebunden. Oder an irgendwen."

"Meine Mom pampert dich zu Tode! Sehr stereotyp. Meinen besten Freund kennst du ja schon..." Wilson überlegt, was es über ihn großartiges zu wissen gibt. "Mit zwölf hab ich das erste mal ein Mädchen geküsst."

"Ich auch." Lauren grinst Wilson provokativ an.

"Oh... OK..."

"Hast du ansonsten ein gutes Verhältnis zu deiner Familie? Was genau ist denn mit deinem Bruder passiert?"

"Ich hab die beste jüdische Mom der Welt, mein Vater nervt ein bisschen und mit meinem anderen Bruder verstehe ich mich gut. Aber Kinder sind nun einmal egoistisch und wenig einfühlsam. Er bekam alle Aufmerksamkeit und mir passte das nicht, er war ein Loser und ich war in allem gut, aber ER bekam das Lob für nichts. Ich ging leer aus. Jedenfalls sah ich das damals so. Es ist beschissen gelaufen, aber es gibt keinen undo-Button im Leben. Irgendwann war dann alles so verfahren, das man sagen konnte, was man wollte - alles kam falsch an. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf. Können wir über was anderes reden?

"Ja, ist OK. Egal, wir sind ja jetzt sozusagen eine Ersatzfamilie." Wieder lächelt sie ihn an. "Zwar ein wenig... naja... Aber... hey... Immerhin. Freie Liebe?"

Wilson sieht Lauren schräg an. Er kann sich nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass House WIRKLICH teilen mag. //Nein, er mag auch nicht. Er nimmt es hin//, korrigiert Wilson.

"Was ist denn? Akzeptierst du mich nicht?"

"Äh, es ist ja wohl eher so, dass DEIN Interesse nicht über kleine, gemeine Spielchen hinausgeht... Das mit dem Schlüssel heute war... nicht fair."

"Ist da ein wenig Vorwurf in deiner Stimme?", fragt sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

"Ja! Ich kriege das nicht so richtig verarbeitet. Es ist wie beim Gänseblümchen. 'Sie will mich, sie will mich nicht, sie will mich...'"

"Ich auch nicht."

"Dann sind wir ja schon zwei." Ein tolles Kompliment, denkt sich Wilson. Sie weiß nicht, ob sie mich begehrenswert findet.

"Es ist eben nur... Das... Ich bin da zu unerfahren, glaube ich. Es ist komisch. Wenn man immer betrogen wurde, da denkt man sich, dass man dann selbst betrügt. Aber es ist halt... Also... ähm..." Lauren denkt kurz nach. "Ich fühle mich bei euch beiden wohl. Anders kann ichs nicht sagen."

"Du bist doch gar nicht alt genug, um 'dauernd' betrogen worden zu sein?"

"Doch, Kinder können auch betrogen werden..." Sie rollt die Augen.

"Ja. Ja du hast natürlich recht. Entschuldige." Was war mit der Welt passiert, fragt sich Wilson, dass scheinbar immer mehr Eltern ihre Kinder so schlecht behandelten? "Ich... wünschte, ich könnte das irgendwie rückgängig machen." Er streicht mit einem Finger über ihre Wange.

Etwas überrascht schaut Lauren ihn an: Eben noch ein wenig verärgert, aber dann diese Gesten. Das kennt sie bei Wilson nicht; bei House ist das ja normal, bei ihm hat sie es nie anders erfahren. "Also... Es hat nichts mit dem Alter zu tun, wenn man nur Arschlöchern begegnet."

"Es sollte nicht so viele Arschlöcher geben."

"Mhm." Noch immer sieht Lauren Wilson überrascht an und weiß nicht was sie sagen oder tun soll. Wilson nimmt seine Hand langsam weg.

"Sag mal... Warum hat es nicht geklappt mit deinen Ex-Frauen? Was denkst du?"

"Keine Ahung. Zu viel Job, zu viel House. Völlig falsche Erwartungen auf beiden Seiten. Nur weil man heiratet, hört man nicht auf, Arzt zu sein. Aber du sollst auf einmal um fünf zu Hause sein. Jeden Tag. Wenn das Essen kalt wird, gibt es Streit. Das Auto ist nicht mehr groß genug, sie will nicht mehr arbeiten. Fehlgeburten. Alles Mögliche… Wenn ein Patient stirbt, dann gehe ich nicht um fünf heim, weil sonst das Essen kalt wird!"

"Warte... Fehlgeburten??"

"Ja… Das kann ziemlich aufreibend sein, glaub mir. Und wenn es dann schon vorher nicht gut lief - Das... macht alles kaputt."

"Tut mir leid." Lauren sieht Wilson mitleidig an.

"Naja, ich wäre sowieso kein guter Vater geworden. Ich bin ja nie da."

"Das ist Quatsch. Meiner war immer da und er war kein guter Vater."

"Nein?"

"Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte jetzt nicht vergleichen, aber... Tut mir leid."

"Ist schon OK. Danke für dein Mitgefühl."

Sie sieht ihn an und kann nichts sagen, auch wenn sie wüsste was. So eine Scheisse!

"Für Beth war es wohl wirklich schlimm. Ich meine, so als Mann - du stehst daneben. Aber als werdende Mutter - du baust eine Bindung auf zu diesem kleinen Wesen in dir drin und du hoffst von Tag zu Tag. Und dann... Es hat sie ziemlich fertig gemacht. Und ich - ich war nicht so da und verfügbar, wie ich es wohl hätte sein müssen. Es war praktisch, sich in der Arbeit zu vergraben. Naja." Wilson zuckt mit den Schultern. Das waren uralte Geschichten. „Was ist mit deinem Examen?" Wilson möchte das Thema wechseln!

Erst jetzt löst Lauren sich aus der Starre. "Was soll sein?"

"Warum willst du keinen günstigen, zinslosen Kredit?"

"Weil ich doch arbeiten kann. Ich will hinterher keinen Stress damit haben."

"Du magst deinen Job nicht. Das wäre doch eine gute Gelegenheit." Wilson macht es sich bequem, streckt die Beine lang aus.

"Aber ich will danach meinen Job mögen und nicht alles wieder so zusammensparen müssen. Ich mach das schon. Dauert nicht mehr lange."

"Und dann willst du wirklich Lehrerin werden?"

"Ja. Das dauert aber wieder. Das ist ungefähr so wie bei euch. Ihr musstet ja auch eine Assistenzzeit machen. Ich darf dann im Unterricht sitzen und mir Notizen über die pädagogischen Lehrmethoden machen."

"Das ist ein Höllenjob. Alle Achtung, den Mut hätte ich nicht. Aber du kannst ja immer die Peitsche mitbringen."

Lauren muss grinsen.

"Ich hab ein bisschen ein schlechtes gewissen", gibt Wilson zu.

"Was? Warum?"

"Weil ich gestern so fest geschlagen habe." Er schaut auf seine Schuhe.

"Ähm... Aber... es hat ihm gefallen." //Ach, hat es das wirklich?//

"Ich weiß nicht, ob es ihm gefällt. Ich denke, er nimmt es hin, weil er das Ziel kennt", überlegt Wilson laut. "Ich glaube, gestern war hin und wieder auch sehr viel Angst in dem Raum."

"Ja. Aber er kann uns vertrauen. Das haben wir ihm ja gestern gezeigt." //Hoffe ich…//

"Mag sein. Ich will das aber nicht."

"Hat es dir nicht gefallen?

"Ihm Angst zu machen? Nein." Er schüttelt vehement den Kopf. "Ich habs mir anders vorgestellt."

"Wie denn?" Hätte Wilson das nicht vorher sagen können?

Wilson zuckt mit den Schultern. So genau wusste er das selbst nicht! "Weiß nicht. Ich dachte, er weint wegen der Schmerzen. Ich wollte ihn mehrfach in den Arm nehmen und trösten." Er sieht Lauren an. "Ich bin ein Weichei, ich weiß."

"Nein. Aber vielleicht kannst du es noch nicht richtig nachvollziehen. Schließlich sind das auch Schmerzen, die Worte... Der Weg ist nicht das Ziel."

"Ich persönlich fand die Worte weit schlimmer", gesteht Wilson. "Du hast seinen Stolz schwer erwischt, denke ich. Auf der anderen Seite quäle ich meine Patienten durch Chemo und Bestrahlung - ist auch nur Mittel zum Zweck." Wilson leert die Weinflasche in beide Gläser. Er hat gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie alles getrunken hatten.

"Ja, genau, genau so ist es. Es ist schwierig zu erklären, aber ich hoffe, du hast es verstanden. Es geht dabei darum, ihm so sehr wehzutun, dass es am Ende noch viel schöner ist, wenn es dann nicht mehr schmerzt. Verstehst du mich?"

"Im Grossen und Ganzen, ja."

"OK." Sie schluckt. //Hat er es wirklich verstanden? Oder habe ich ihn nun endgültig verschreckt?// "Weisst du, das gestern war auch für mich anders. Es war viel intensiver als sonst und auch ich hatte Angst. Man drückt ihn so weit nach hinten, dass er kurz vor der Klippe steht. Aber dann zieht man ihn wieder zurück. So ähnlich ist das. Es ist Vertrauenssache. Aber so kann man ihn zeigen, dass er einen vertrauen kann."

"Intensiver? Inwiefern?"

"Die Abstände zwischen Lust und Schmerz waren lang, die Arten davon vielfältig und davon dann auch nochmal alles gleich doppelt. Für ihn, für mich, vielleicht auch für dich."

"Ja." Wilson nickt wieder. "Es war... erschöpfend. Und es war gut, ihn danach Heim zu bringen und ins Bett zu stecken. Ich bin eine Glucke."

"Nein, das ist völlig normal und auch richtig so." Sie beißt sich auf den Lippen herum, schluckt kurz und schweigt dann ein wenig betreten.

"Ja, aber normalerweise erlaubt er sowas ja nicht."

"Ja. Das ist nicht selbstverständlich. Aber er vertraut uns."

"Ja. Dann müssen nur noch wir einander vertrauen und kapieren, was wir wollen und alles wird gut?" Wilson grinst schief.

"Ich weiß, was ich will. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch will, wenn Greg es nicht will." Lauren wundet sich über ihre eigenen Worte. "War das... verständlich?"

"Ja. Sehr. Aber House hat kapiert, dass nicht alle Bauklötzchen nur ihm gehören."

"Wie meinst du das?" //Hat er sich entschieden? Oder versteh ich nichts mehr? Ich verstehe nichts mehr...//

"Ich denke, ich konnte ihm vermitteln, dass er nicht immer nur nehmen kann, dass er auch geben muss. Er will es zumindest versuchen. Mehr kann man von ihm kaum erwarten."

"Warte... Warte mal... Das... Warum muss er etwas geben, was eigentlich nur für ihn bestimmt ist? Ich frage nur, weil... Also nicht, weil ich dich nicht wollen würde..."

"Gut, wenn du es nur mit ihm willst, OK. Dann ist es in der Tat nur für ihn. Aber wenn DU es teilen möchtest, dann ist das DEINE Entscheidung." Wilson nickt. "Aber wenn du nichts von mir willst, Lauren, dann musst du aufhören, diese Dinge mit mir zu machen. Dann darfst du mich nicht anfassen."

"Ich will dich", sagt sie ruhig. Dann schweigt sie kurz und sucht nach Worten.

"Du widersprichst dir gerade."

"Ich kann nur nicht nachvollziehen... wie er... Oh Mann. Du hast ihn durchschaut. Er hört dir zu, du kannst was in ihm bewegen."

"Vierzehn Jahre harte Arbeit." Wilson grinst.

"Das hast du sehr gut gemacht. Das ist mein Ernst. Ich... bin beeindruckt."

"Wenn man SO lange dafür arbeiten musste - dann kann man es kaum noch richtig würdigen."

"Ich... Tut mir leid, dass es nicht eindeutig war. Also... wie du es nennst: Spielen. Ich hoffe, du hast mich verstanden."

"Oh, ich fand das überaus eindeutig! Es passte nur nicht zu deinen Worten!"

"Ja, also.... Ja." Wieder muss Lauren schlucken und weiss dann nicht mehr, was sie sagen soll.

"Dann wissen wir ja jetzt, wo wir stehen." Wilson nickt.

"Ja." //Und wo wir stehen bleiben werden... oder kann man die Harnröhre abklemmen?// "Schokolade?" Sie bietet ihm etwas verschämt die letzten Stücke an.

"Ja. Hey, es ist ja noch was übrig!"

"Ja..." Sie schiebt sich ein unanständig großes Stück in den Mund, um schön lange kauen zu müssen. Das erspart ihr das Reden.

Wilson nimmt sich ein paar Krümel und stopft sie in den Mund. "Hmmm.... Die hatte ich noch nicht... Lecker!" Wilson hat den Faden verloren. Einerseits war jetzt alles klar: Jeder wollte hier jeden. Andererseits waren da Houses Worte von heute. Dann müssen beide ihm zu Diensten sein. Nur House kriegt Lauren.

Es klopft. House steht vor der Tür mit einer Papiertüte, in der nicht nur Wein drin ist. Wilson runzelt die Stirn. "Wer kann das nur sein?"

"Keine Ahnung. Will wohl wieder Haue." Sie steht grinsend auf und geht zur Tür. "Oh Hallo, das überrascht mich jetzt!"

"Stör ich?", fragt House frech.

"Was? Warte. Das... das ist eine ernst gemeinte Frage?" Sie rollt die Augen, zieht House herein und schließt die Tür

"Will ja nicht die Antigone entwürdigen." Er küsst Lauren, deutlich erleichtert, beide in angezogenem Zustand anzutreffen.

"Wurde dir langweilig?", fragt Lauren gegen Houses Lippen.

"Steve ist eingeschlafen. Der Film war zu anspruchsvoll für dieses Proletarier-Viech. Ja!" House hinkt zum Tisch und drückt Wilson den Wein in die Hand. "Geh mal aufmachen." Er selbst setzt sich hin und wühlt etwas umständlich in der Tüte. Tabak. Blättchen. Und ein Tütchen.

"Was hast du vor?" Lauren beugt sich zu ihm herunter und küsst ihn bevor sie eine Platte suchen geht.

"Wonach sieht es denn aus?" Er sieht ihr nach. Oh Mann, dieser Hintern!

"Nach gewollter Überentspannung", sagt Lauren, als sie eine Platte auflegt und die Lautstärke etwas reduziert.

"Gewollt: Ja. ÜBERenstspannt kann man nicht sein. Völlig unmöglich!"

"Was ist gewollt unmöglich?", fragt Wilson, der nur die Hälfte mitbekommen hat, weil er so gut es möglich ist den beiden etwas Privatsphäre hatte gönnen wollen.

House stellt mit grosser Sorgfalt drei Joints fertig. "Vieles."

"Überentspannt zu sein", erklärt Lauren bereitwillig. „Bei dir ist alles möglich, ja.." Sie steht auf und bietet Wilson den Platz auf der Couch an.

"Och nö... Da geht mein Weib..." House schmollt.

"Hast doch mich." Wilson hat noch ein weiteres Glas mitgebracht und schenkt ein.

"Du bist mir zu flachbrüstig." House bietet Lauren einen Joint an. Er hat den Stoff gerecht verteilt, was bedeutet, Lauren bekommt anteilig weit mehr. Sie steht auf, greift danach und wartet auf Feuer.

"Oh..." Jetzt weiss House wieder, was er vergessen hat!

Lauren schaut zu Wilson. "Feuer? Ganz zufällig?"

"Der ist ja nicht überlebensfähig. Nein. Ich rauche nicht. Das macht Krebs!" Wilson schubst House an. "Los, hol Feuer oder ich mach dir welches!"

"Ich hab den Stoff besorgt. Ist nur fair, wenn ihr..." Er sieht zwei sehr bestimmte Gesichter und seufzt ergeben.

"Und beeil dich besser!" Wilson klatscht House auf den Hintern und lacht.

"Mistkerl! Krüppelschinder!" House meckert, macht sich aber auf den Weg, während Lauren leise kichert.

Wilson starrt Lauren an. "Das hab ich geträumt, oder?"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, du bist wirklich so gut...", grinst sie.

"Ich muss das ausnutzen! Wie lange hält das noch an?" Oh, ein fügsamer House wäre eine Wohltat für alle, mit denen er zu tun hätte!

"Bis alles verheilt ist und wir das Ganze nochmal machen."

"Dann muss ich fester schlagen!"

Sie grinst ihn an und setzt sich auf die Couch. "Wird ihn sicher nicht stören."

House wirft Lauren die Streichhölzer zu und stochert in Wilsons Rippen. "Shoo!"

"Da ist ein Stuhl." Laurens Hand weist auf die freie Sitzgelegenheit.

"Ihr brennt wohl?"

"Setz dich auf den Stuhl oder gar nicht."

"Ich kann mich nicht an ein 24/7-Abkommen erinnern." Er geht zum Sofa und setzt sich auf Wilson.

"Du bist schwer!", beklagt der sich. "Und knochig."

"Gut!" House lässt sich langsam in die schmale Lücke zwischen Lauren und Wilson gleiten. "Macht jetzt mal jemand die Joints an?", meckert House sofort.

Seufzend steht Lauren auf und geht zum Stuhl. Sie hat die Streichhölzer mitgenommen.

"Menno!" House nörgelt wieder. Sie hat es offensichtlich darauf angelegt, ihn zu ärgern!

Sie zündet als erstes ihren Joint an, wirft dann die Schachtel mit den Streichhölzern zu Wilson. Der fängt und zündet sich seinen Joint an, bläst House die Wolke ins Gesicht. Der schnuppert gierig. "Streichhölzer!"

"Nnnnnein."

"Wilson: Streichhölzer. Jetzt."

"Nei-hein."

House beugt sich zu Wilson und flüstert etwas in sein Ohr - zumindest sieht es so aus. In Wahrheit steckt er Wilson die Zunge ins Ohr und langt nach der erschlaffenden Linken. Die List gelingt und sofort ist Wilson wieder alleine.

"Nutte", schimpft Wilson.

Lauren fühlt sich angesprochen und sieht weg.

House zündet sich endlich(!) seinen Joint an und inhaliert tief. "Ja. Ich bin billig und willig."

"Vor allem billig...", murmelt Lauren.

House schnaubt. Das kann ihn nicht treffen.

"Er ist teuer zu halten, glaub mir!", beklagt sich Wilson.

"Hobbyasket Wilson", lästert House. Dann sieht er sehnsüchtig zu Lauren. "Willst du nicht näher kommen?"

"Hmm. Was krieg' ich dafür?", fragt Lauren sehr skeptisch.

"Mich." House strahlt sie an.


	66. Chapter 66

"Hm. Ist gemütlich hier...", grinst sie nun.

"Ich leck dich." House schaut sie mit seinem Welpen-Blick an. Wilson verschluckt sich am Rauch seines Joints.

Lauren setzt eine abwägende Miene auf. "Naja... gut." Sie steht auf und geht langsam herüber, wo sie sich genau zwischen die Beiden plumpsen lässt. Die Couch ist nun deutlich überbevölkert. Wilson ist sich sehr ihrer Nähe bewusst. House grinst Lauren an, knabbert an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

"Ich glaube dir nicht, dass dir langweilig war", sagt Lauren scheinbar unbeeindruckt und sieht dann House an.

"Ich war... einsam", gesteht er.

"Och..." Sie wuschelt ihm durchs Haar.

"Ja...", sagt House in einem sehr bemitleidenswerten Tonfall. Wilson schaut ihnen zu. Was die Beiden tun ist gewollt provokant und er wüsste nicht, warum er nicht darauf eingehen sollte.

Lauren beugt sich nach vorn, trinkt noch einen Schluck Wein und inhaliert einmal tief. House nutzt die Gelegenheit und greift hinter Lauren nach Wilson. Er zerrt ihn am Haar hinüber. Was Wilson für einen Kuss hält, entpuppt sich als Biss in die Unterlippe. Wilson zieht die Luft laut ein und zuckt zurück. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn Lauren lehnt sich nun wieder zurück.

House trinkt seinen Wein. Der Joint ist ein Hammer - völlig überdosiert - und so lässt er sich Zeit.

"Wer hat am Wenigsten drin?", fragt Lauren mit einem Blick zu House.

"Am wenigsten Wein? Ich. Ihr habt Vorsprung! Am wenigsten hiervon?" Er wedelt mit dem Joint. "Keiner." House grinst breit.

"Natürlich..." Lauren legt ihren Kopf nach hinten.

"Ich wollte gerecht sein!"

"Mhm..." Als ob das House jemals interessieren würde! Sie glaubt es ihm nicht.

"Euch ist nichts recht zu machen!" House fährt an Laurens Arm entlang. Seine Hand streift mit voller Absicht ihren Brustansatz. "Dabei hab ich's nur gut gemeint".

"Er hat mich gebissen! Bestimmt hat er die Tollwut von dieser Ratte...", beklagt Wilson sich jetzt.

"Oh... Hat er?" Lauren legt ihren Arm träge auf Houses Brust und kratzt so stark es geht über den Stoff seiner Kleidung.

House stöhnt auf. "Ich bin geimpft", presst er hervor. Lauren setzt sich dann auf Houses gesunden Schenkel und kratzt weiter, sieht dabei kurz Wilson an. Der ist auf seinem Platz eingefroren. Er kann nicht glauben, was da passiert. Vor seinen Augen: Vorspiel erster Güte!

House hat den Kopf zurückgelegt und die Augen geschlossen. "Oh ja...", murmelt er leise. Seine Hände greifen um Lauren herum und kneten ihren Po. So sieht er nicht, dass Lauren Wilson mit einem Nicken einlädt, näher zu kommen. Sehr vorsichtig kommt Wilson näher. Er will nicht nochmal gebissen werden oder sonstwas!

Lauren tauscht die Hände und greift mit der freien Hand in Wilsons Haar. Sie streicht ihm über seine Wange, schaut dann wieder zu House und küsst ihn flüchtig. House erwidert den Kuss gierig, seine Hände schieben sich hoch zu Laurens Brüsten. Wilson atmet laut - würde er jetzt wählen müssen zwischen einem der beiden, er würde in der Mitte verrecken. Nein, muss er sich gestehen, er würde es einfach genießen, zuzusehen!

Sie entfernt sich von Houses Lippen und fummelt an seiner Kleidung herum. Knöpft sein Hemd auf, schiebt beide Hände unter das Shirt und kratzt noch einmal schnell und tief an seinem Torso herunter.

House bäumt sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen auf. "Ja..." Seine Hände kneten ihre Brüste, suchen durch den Stoff ihre Brustwarzen, um sie zu kneifen. Wilson stöhnt. Er greift an seinen Schritt, als House, durch das nahe Geräusch aufmerksam geworden, die Augen aufmacht. Wilson ist ganz nah!

"Hol ihn raus!", raunt er Wilson zu.

"Scheisse... House..."

"Los, Jimmy! Zeig's uns." House zerrt an Laurens Oberteil. "Mehr gibt's heute für dich nicht, Jimmy, also... Zeig's uns!"

Wilson zögert nicht länger. Er steht kurz auf und lässt seine Hosen runter. Dann setzt er sich so nah es geht neben die beiden.

Lauren küsst House nochmal fordernd und presst sich an ihn heran. Mit einer Hand streicht sie über Wilsons Schritt.

"Ja. Fass ihn an, den Armen", flüstert House.

Wilson verliert fast den Verstand. Lauren kämpft gegen Houses Zunge an, sucht dabei ohne hinsehen zu können mit der Hand nach Wilson, tastet ungeschickt herum. Dann sieht sie ihn an und greift direkt zu; umfasst seinen Penis mit viel Druck. Sie beugt sich zu ihm herüber und leckt ihm völlig ruhig über die Lippen. Wilson stöhnt laut auf.

House greift Lauren in die Haare und zieht sie zurück. "Das reicht, sonst ist der Spaß gleich vorbei." Auch Laurens Hand wird wieder weggezogen. House sieht Wilson kurz an. Wilson will protestieren, er öffnet den Mund, aber House ist schneller. "Klappe." Wilson winselt ganz leise, seine Hand fährt langsam an seiner Erektion auf und ab, er beobachtet, wie House Laurens Oberteil auszieht. House sieht Lauren in die Augen. "Lass uns rüber gehen", murmelt er.

Sie sieht ihn skeptisch an, dann absichtlich lange zu Wilson herüber, dann wieder zu House. Will er Wilson etwa hier so sitzen lassen?

"Der kann das ganze Sofa von vorne bis hinten durchrammeln", flüstert House ihr ins Ohr. Auf Zuschauer hat er keine Lust. Er statuiert hier ein Exempel!

"Ähm..." Lauren sieht ihn mit einer Mischung von Missmut und Hilflosigkeit an, dann kurz zu Wilson; dessen im Moment ein wenig treudoof erscheinender Blick gleich verschwindet, als House ihrem Blick folgt. "Er ist hier bestens aufgehoben." House gibt Lauren einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Wilson kriegt kein Wort heraus - er hätte gerne zugesehen! House fixiert Wilson und der widerspricht nicht. Er hat längst kapiert, was hier ablief: Reservebank. Er darf hier draußen bleiben wie der Hund, der nicht mit ins Restaurant darf, aber all die guten Düfte... verdammt!

"Er will doch nur zusehen..." //Ach, will er das? Egal, er hats auf jeden Fall so gesagt!// Lauren versucht schwach, sich für Wilson einzusetzen, macht sich aber bereits auf Widerspruch gefasst.

"Er kann zuhören. Ich lass die Tür auf. Auf!" House wird ungeduldig. Aber Lauren rührt sich nicht, runzelt nur die Stirn. Kann einem vom Stirnrunzeln schwindelig werden? "Du kannst ihm ja ein schönes Lied singen, baby."

Wilson versucht, sich auf das Naheliegendste zu konzentrieren. Er starrt auf Laurens Brüste, Houses Hände, die sie kneten und versucht sich vorzustellen, es wären seine. Er macht kleine Geräusche in seiner Kehle.

"Gleich kommt er." House lächelt Wilson an und schaut dann zu Lauren. "Möchtest du es sehen? Oder willst du lieber, dass er kommt, wenn du kommst?"

"House, du Arschloch!", flüstert Wilson. House quält ihn ganz bewusst!

"Oh Gott", flüstert sie erregt. Lauren muss schlucken und sieht Wilson an. Wenn er wenigstens zusehen könnte. Sie antwortet ein wenig schüchtern: "Er soll kommen, wenn ich komme.."

House küsst Lauren innig. "Dann steh endlich auf!"

Sie steht nun endlich auf und kommt sich dabei ein wenig vor wie auf dem Präsentierteller. //Ach, das ändert sich also, wenn man liegt oder was?//, denkt sie sich. Damit beschliesst sie, mit dem Denken erstmal aufzuhören.


	67. Chapter 67

House nimmt Wilson die eigene Hand weg. "Mach langsam, Jimmy. Und spitz die Ohren..." Damit führt er Lauren ins Schlafzimmer. Wilson bleibt mit einem verlorenen Gesichtsausdruck zurück. Er sollte sich darüber ärgern, dass House ihn so behandelt! Aber er tut es nicht, denn Wilson ist sich sicher, dass House in seiner verqueren Art etwas für ihn tut: Seine voyeuristischen Neigungen füttern. Oh, verdammt!

Im Schlafzimmer zieht House sich aus und drängt Lauren gegen die Matratze. "Hmmm... Baby... Ich will dich", flüstert er heiser. Lauren steht träge da und bewegt sich kaum. Die Sache mit dem Denken ist hartnäckig, denn schon schleicht wieder Wilson in ihre Gedanken… Sie drückt House weg und fummelt an der Hose herum.

"Fasst er sich gut an, ja?", fragt House sie mit lüsternem Blick.

"Besser als du..." Sie küsst ihn fordernd und greift nach seinem Penis.

House stöhnt in ihren Mund, ein Funken Eifersucht flammt auf. Er zieht seinen Kopf zurück "Vielleicht. Aber ich weiß, wie du's magst."

"Dann zeig es mir." Fordernd drückt Lauren ihn wieder Richtung Bett.

House drapiert Lauren auf dem Bett, spreizt ihre Beine und beginnt, sie zu lecken. Intensiv, mit viel Zahn-Einsatz. Sein Bein schmerzt erbärmlich, aber er hatte es nicht riskieren wollen, dass die Drogen ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würden. Egal.

Wilson versucht, zu erahnen, was gerade passiert. Es ist sehr still... //Verdammt!//

Lauren stöhnt leise, weil sie eher damit beschäftigt ist, sich nur auf eine Person und eine Sache zu konzentrieren als auf alle beide. Doch Wilson ist schon kurz nach dem schlechten Gewissen wieder da. Sie drückt ihre Hände unters Kopfkissen und spreizt die Beine ein wenig weiter.

Lauren ist längst bereit. House stöhnt gegen ihre Scham, seine Finger erforschen ihr Inneres. Als Reaktion stöhnt Lauren etwas lauter und presst sich gegen seine Finger; sie unterdrückt danach wieder jedes weitere Geräusch. Lauren denkt an Wilson und kann nicht aufhören zu stöhnen und einfach mal machen zu lassen. Sie zuckt ein wenig zusammen und schreckt zurück, als House über den Anus streicht. Sie legt die Hände an ihre Seiten und stützt sich ein wenig ab, als sie ihn erschrocken ansieht.

House spürt, wie Lauren sich versteift und zieht die Hand zurück, als sei es eine zufällige Berührung gewesen. Er konzentriert sich wieder ganz auf ihre Scheide und ihren Kitzler. "Lass es ihn hören! Er ist so ganz alleine da draußen..."

Ihr Gewissen unterdrückt jedes Geräusch jetzt erst recht. Er darf doch schon zuhören, wo ist das Problem? Sie versteift sich dann wieder aufs Nicht-Denken, und keucht nur ein wenig.

House lässt seine Bemühungen etwas abebben. "Na los! Gib ihm was!"

"Mach weiter..." Sie drückt sich wieder gegen seine Finger.

"Stöhn für ihn!" House zieht sich fast ganz von ihr zurück. "Lass ihn hören, wie gut es dir gefällt!" Er penetriert sie wieder, soweit seine Finger reichen und er saugt hart. Endlich stöhnt Lauren laut auf, greift in sein Haar und drückt ihn heran. Sie stöhnt weiter und weiter, bis das Gewissen wieder meckert. Für einen Moment wird sie leise, keucht dann. //Es ist doch auch für Wilson...// Sie spürt die Gänsehaut an ihrem Körper, während ihre Arme leicht am Körper reiben und in Houses Haar wild rumwühlen.

House fummelt mit dem Kondom herum "Er macht so kleine Geräusche, kurz bevor er kommt", flüstert er. "Ganz leise. Er ist nicht so laut wie du. Ich liebe es, wie du stöhnst!" Er dringt in sie ein, langsam. Ganz langsam und so tief er nur kann.

Wilson hört das Stöhnen aus dem anderen Zimmer. Er antwortet leise. Seine Phantasie malt ihm aus, was da drin gerade passiert - es ist ungemein erregend, stellt er fest. House hatte recht: Es lohnt sich, zu warten!

Lauren presst etwas Unverständliches hervor, stöhnt dann wimmernd auf. Sie keucht ein wenig und stöhnt dann wieder, legt die Hände auf Houses Rücken und versucht wieder, die Laute zu unterdrücken. Sie haucht nur ganz leise Wilsons Namen und verschluckt den Rest; Lauren hält die Luft kurz an.

"Schrei für ihn!" House bewegt sich in Lauren. Es ist gut und auch wenn sie gerade nicht ganz bei ihm ist - er hat heute Abend einiges provoziert und muss seine eigene Medizin auch schlucken. Dennoch - am Ende war ER es, der es Lauren ordentlich besorgte. "Lass dich gehen, baby! Gib uns alles!"

Wilson versucht, seinen Höhepunkt weiter herauszuzögern. Er hat schon zwei Mal abbrechen müssen. Lange würde er es nicht mehr aushalten!

//Kann er nicht einfach kommen? Hier her kommen..,// denkt sich Lauren, dann versucht sie sich wieder auf House zu konzentrieren und entspannt sich ein wenig. Wegen der aufkeimenden Zweifel öffnet Lauren die Augen und sieht House sehnsüchtig an.

"Lauren...", flüstert er, "lass dich gehen. Für mich. Für uns."

Sie schließt die Augen wieder und fasst sich an die Brüste. Sie kann sich nicht richtig gehen lassen, da sie sonst noch den falschen Namen schreit... House zieht sich wieder zurück, wartet. Sieht sie hungrig an. Lauren streicht nur kurz über die Nippel und spürt, wie kühl es wieder wird. Sie sieht House wieder sehnsüchtig an. "Bitte... Du..." Mach DU es mir!

House stößt zwei Mal hart und tief, dann wartet er wieder, reibt über ihre Klitoris. Lauren stöhnt auf und presst ihm ihren Unterleib entgegen. Frustriert sieht sie ihn an, aber zum Glück belohnt House ihr Stöhnen mit einem langsamen Eindringen. Sie haucht nur ein klares 'Ja', wartet auf mehr. Mehr von House. Wieder presst er tief in sie, hält die Spannung einen Moment und beginnt dann wieder, in sie zu stoßen. Laurens Antwort ist ein lautes, unregelmäßiges Stöhnen.

House verliert langsam die Geduld, aber auch die Beherrschung. Endlos kann er dieses Spiel auch nicht spielen, denn es treibt auch ihn zur Verzweiflung. "Lauren..." Er wird schneller, stöhnt lauter.

Im Wohnzimmer hat Wilson den Kopf zurückgelegt. Er lauscht auf die lustvollen Geräusche von Lauren und House, während er sich mit beiden Händen anfasst. Eine Hand fährt an seiner Erektion auf und ab, die andere massiert seine Hoden. Er fragt sich, wie House sie wohl nimmt? Liegt House unten, wie er sagte? Und Lauren... ritt sie House, wie einen bockenden Hengst? "Oh Gott...", flüstert er.

Lauren drückt ihren Kopf ins Kissen und stöhnt lauter, mit zittriger Stimme fordert sie "Härter..." //Scheissegal wer, irgendeiner, Los!//

House wird langsamer. "Lauter...", flüstert er zurück.

"Bitte..." Lauren ist völlig frustriert.

Irgendwie bringt er es nicht übers Herz, sie weiter zu quälen. Sie soll es ja schließlich genießen! Also legt er los, das Ziel jetzt klar vor Augen: Höhepunkt! Jetzt. Auch für ihn. House stöhnt unkontrolliert.

Lauren keucht wieder nur einige gespannte Male deutlich "härter"; stöhnt dann laut und ungehemmt. //Wer ist es? Scheißegal!//

"Oh...." Wilson wird lauter, als er wollte, aber es ist endgültig zuviel! Er ergiesst sich über seine Hand und das Sofa, sinkt zurück, ein schwitzender Haufen ohne Knochen.

House beißt in Laurens Schulter. Schneller und härter bewegt er sich, spürt, wie ihre Muskeln um ihn arbeiten. Hält die Luft an und kommt mit einem lauten Keuchen, sein Körper verkrampft sich, zuckt hart und völlig unkontrollierbar. Schmerz mischt sich mit in Laurens Stimme beim Stöhnen, sie hält kurz die Luft an; spürt ein wenig Wärme aus sich herauslaufen und haucht dann nur noch erregt hinterher. Mit einer Hand reibt sie über die Vulva, mit der anderen durch Houses Haar. House gönnt sich noch ein paar langsame Bewegungen, dann lässt er seinen Oberkörper neben Lauren auf die Matratze sinken.


	68. Chapter 68

"Du..." beginnt sie.

"Hmmm?" Sie erwartet jetzt ja wohl keine Konversation, oder?

"Du..." Lauren seufzt zittrig, vergisst dann die Worte kurz, bevor sie sie ausspricht und atmet laut ein und aus. Sie schaut ihn kurz an und lächelt. House lächelt zurück, streicht die Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht und küsst sie. Sie sieht wunderbar derangiert aus!

"Du hast mich gequält... Das... kriegst du mehr als nur zurück."

House lacht leise. "Du hast jede Minute gehasst. Ich weiß." Er trennt sich von ihr und schmeißt das Kondom auf den Boden.

Eine Weile liegt Lauren schweigend da, schaut House dann fragend an.

"Einen Penny für deine Gedanken." Er holt tief Luft. Der tiefe Frieden danach ist wunderbar. SIE ist wunderbar!

"Am Telefon verlange ich mehr dafür." Ganz entspannt schließt Lauren die Augen.

"Ich kann dir ja auch eine Rechnung ausstellen. Chefarztbehandlung. Teuer, teuer! Hausbesuch. NOCH teurer!"

"Jimmy machts kostenlos. Überleg dir das", grinst Lauren.

"Jaaaaa er KRIEGT's ja auch kostenlos", gibt er zu bedenken. Wilson der Schwerenöter! "Fasst er sich wirklich besser an?", knurrt House.

Lauren dreht sich zu ihm, zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und küsst ihn auf die Stirn. Sie rollt sich wieder zurück und steht auf, wirft einen Blick aufs Bett. "Irgendwann werde ich keine Laken mehr parat haben...", sagt sie mit einem schüchternen Blick auf House.

"Du bist ungemütlich. Ich kann nicht..." jammert House, "ich kann nicht aufstehen..."

"Ist gut... Ich machs später. Tut mir leid..."

"Nein, ist schon gut. Ich helf' Dir." House krabbelt aus dem Bett, zerrt das Laken mit sich.

"Ähm... Geh schonmal rüber. Ich mach schon."

"Rüber?"

"Wohnzimmer...?" Unauffällig beobachtet Lauren Houses Reaktion. //Wilson wird doch wohl nicht schon pennen?//

"Ich wollte eigentlich wieder ins Bettchen fallen." House kratzt sich am Hintern. "Gott, ich sterbe!"

"Geh drüben sterben..." Sie fummelt ohne aufzusehen am Laken herum.

"Nein, erst helf ich dir. Ich trage ja Mitschuld." Er grinst selbstzufrieden.

Sie lächelt ihn an, geht zum Schrank und sucht nach einem neuen Laken.

Beim nächsten Schritt durchzuckt House erneut der Schmerz. "Scheiße...", flucht er und angelt seine Jeans vom Boden statt Lauren zu helfen. Die Pillen sind, wo sie hingehören. House holt zwei raus. Höchste Zeit!

Draußen tapst Wilson leise vorbei zum Bad. Er würde sicher nicht nochmal auf dem Sofa schlafen! Jetzt wo der Platzhirsch geröhrt hatte, könnte er ja vielleicht ein Stück vom Bett abbekommen?

Lauren wischt mit dem alten Laken das Gummituch ab. Sie fragt sich ernsthaft, ob es nötig ist, gleich das ganze Laken wechseln zu müssen für die paar Tröpfchen. Nach dem Wechsel geht sie mit dem alten Laken ins Bad. Es ist abgeschlossen. Nach einem Moment geht die Spülung, Wasser rauscht und Wilson, in T-Shirt und Boxers steht in der Tür. "Seid ihr... ähm... fertig?", fragt er etwas verlegen.

"Ähm... denke schon..." Lauren schleicht sich ins Bad, lässt die beiden allein streiten. Worüber? Irgendwas, scheißegal, bei denen gibts immer was.

Wilson geht langsam ins Schlafzimmer. House liegt splitterfasernackt auf dem Bett und wartet, dass seine Medis wirken.

"Kann ich hier schlafen? Das Sofa ist das Letzte", erklärt Wilson.

House macht eine einladende Geste.

"Willst du dir nicht mal was anziehen?" Wilson wirft House dessen Unterhose ins Gesicht.

"Sei nicht so prüde!"

"Ich bin nicht prüde!"

"Gestern hab ich dir einen geblasen, heute muss ich was anziehen? Wenn's dir nicht passt, keiner zwingt dich." House macht es sich demonstrativ bequem.

"Wo... Also, welche Seite ist denn frei?"

House schafft es beinahe, zu lächeln. "Du darfst in die Mitte, Jimmy."

Wilsons Herz macht einen kleinen Hopser. Er lächelt House unsicher an und kriecht ins Bett. Irgendwie wird es nicht bequem. Wilson kann nicht still liegen. "Das ist komisch."

House brummt unverständlich.

"Übrigens, ich hab's kapiert. Die Demonstration war deutlich."

"Gut." House grinst zufrieden.

"Muss ich künftig eine Nummer ziehen?", fragt Wilson.

Auch Lauren kommt ins Schlafzimmer. Auf den Weg dorthin hatte sie sich ihre Unterwäsche vom Boden gefischt und angezogen. Dennoch läuft sie schüchtern schnell zum Bett, um möglichst nicht lange angesehen zu werden.

House schürzt die Lippen. "Ach... " House sieht auf Lauren "Ah, da kommt die Schöne zurück." Er seufzt. "Ist sie nicht wunderschön?"

"...ja..."

Lauren setzt sich aufs Bett und schaut ein wenig beschämt zu Boden.

"So wunderschön...", flüstert House. Es wurmt ihn, dass die aktuelle Konstellation ihn nicht an seine Freundin kommen lässt. Stattdessen rammt er Wilson den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. "Gib mir Recht!"

"Ja!", ruft Wilson schnell. "Ja, sie ist wunderschön...", fügt er leise hinz. Er habt eine Hand und streicht über ihren Rücken.

"Kannst du bitte..." Verlegen schaut Lauren House an, dann die Decke, die größtenteils unter ihm fest geklemmt ist. Irgendwie muss sie das Thema wechseln!

Mit Augenrollen und viel Aufwand zerrt House die Decke unter sich heraus. Wilsons Finger fahren an Laurens Rückgrat auf und ab - mehr traut er sich nicht unter Houses scharfen Augen. Er fühlt die warme seidige Haut unter den Fingerspitzen.

"Ich glaub, die reicht für uns drei nicht. Ich erinnere euch... Reibung erzeugt Wärme...", grinst Lauren. Sie meint die beiden, nicht sich selbst.

"Da kannst du aber jetzt viel reiben, Schätzchen." House ist sich sicher, dass er auch mit einer Tonne Viagra nichts mehr zustande brächte.

"Mich graust es davor, so alt zu werden wie du, wenn ich das höre!", lästert Wilson ohne jegliches Mitleid.

Zu Wilson gewandt sagt Lauren: "Dann hilf ihm mal auf die Sprünge!" Sie richtet sich ein und beschlagnahmt die ganze Decke für sich allein.

"Ich kann nicht!" Wilson zupft sachte an der Decke.

House packt mit an und ziemlich schnell ist Lauren sie wieder los. "Viel besser. Bessere Aussicht." Er flüstert Wilson ins Ohr: "Sag ihr gefälligst, wie schön sie ist!"

"Hey..." Die junge Frau setzt einen betont traurigen Blick auf.

"Wahnsinns-Schlüsselbein!", seufzt House.

"Willst du sie obduzieren oder mit ihr schlafen?"

"Kann ich nicht beides?", fragt House in bestem Kleinkinder-Nörgelton.

"Ähm..." Lauren sieht House sehr misstrauisch an.

"House, Vivisektionen sind vor einer Weile verboten worden", erklärt Wilson sehr, sehr ernsthaft.

"Oh... Ich hab ja von Kunst keine Ahnung, aber... Die Rippenbögen haben's in sich. Ach, egal. Du kannst hingreifen, wo du willst - alles ist schön. Mach mal!" House ist gut gelaunt und daher in Geberlaune.

"Du suchst nur einen Grund, mich abzuknallen", meint Wilson misstrauisch.

"Keine Sorge, das Rohr ist AB_SO_LUT leer." House sieht extrem zufrieden aus.

Lauren dagegen schaut dann noch misstrauischer zu Wilson. "Du glaubst dem das doch etwa nicht... Oder?"

"Doch. DAS glaube ich ausnahmsweise. Da kommt nichtmal mehr heiße Luft, wette ich." Wilson kann sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. House rammt Wilson nochmal die Knochen in die Rippen. Also lässt Wilson seine Hand träge über Laurens Arm gleiten, dann über die Taille zum Bauch. Da lässt er sie liegen. Das ist nett, findet er.

Lauren fühlt sich ein wenig unwohl dabei. Aber House wollte es doch genau so. Sie rührt sich nicht und schaut stattdessen an die Decke. House döst weg. Sex, Pillen und Joint befördern ihn recht schnell ins Reich der Träume.

"Ähm... Greg wird... ähm..." //Erschießen? Erwürgen? Egal, auf jeden Fall umbringen. Einen von uns, uns beide…//

Wilsons Fingerspitzen kraulen Laurens Bauch. "Er schläft. Und er hat gesagt, ich darf in der Mitte liegen." Er kann es gar nicht fassen! Ihr Bauch fühlt sich noch besser an, als ihr Rücken und nun, da sie so nahe ist, riecht Wilson, wie gut sie duftet.

Lauren schweigt. Sie hat nicht zu widersprechen. Diese Situation ist jedoch ungewohnt und sie weiß noch nicht, ob es unangenehm ist oder nicht.

Wilson sieht Lauren an. "Schläfst du auf der Seite oder auf den Rücken?"

"Ähm..." Sie dreht sich auf die Seite und schaut ihn an. "So..."

"Kann ich... Arm um dich legen?" Wilson fragt fast schüchtern, die Situation ist absolut komisch. Hinter ihm zuckt House - ein Zeichen, dass er einschläft.

Lauren schaut Wilson unsicher aber auch glücklich an, bevor sie leise sagt: "Ja"

"Wenn du das nicht willst, dann sag's!"

Anstatt zu antworten rückt sie ein wenig näher und lächelt ihn schüchtern an.

Wilson lächelt zurück. Er küsst Lauren sachte. "Gute Nacht."

Sie starrt ihn an, weiß nicht was sie mit dem Kuss anfangen soll und sagt stattdessen wieder nur: "Ja".

Wilson gibt sich dem warmen Gefühlt hin, dass nicht nur durch die zwei Körper verursacht wird, und schließt die Augen.


	69. Chapter 69

Auch Lauren schliesst die augen. Aber nach wenigen Minuten merkt sie schon, wie unruhig wie wird. Sie ist zwar totmüde, aber unter diesen Umständen zu aufgeregt. Sie öffnet die Augen wieder und sieht Wilson an. Der spürt ihren Blick und öffnet seine Augen.

Nach einem Blinzeln sagt Lauren leise: "Ich kann noch nicht, oder ich glaub ich will noch nicht schlafen."

"Sondern?", flüstert Wilson. House stöhnt im Schlaf und wirft sich herum, rammt Wilson ein Knie in die Seite. Wilson verzieht das Gesicht. "Ich glaube, ich fahre doch besser ins Hotel. Er macht mich kaputt."

Mit großen Augen blickt Lauren Wilson an. "Nein! Ähm..." Sie sieht ihn schweigend an, blinzelt herum und sieht dann lange auf seinen Hals. Nach einer Weile räuspert sie sich dann kurz.

"Das war ein Witz. Tritt er immer so um sich?"

"Ja..." Wieder sieht Lauren Wilson an und überlegt, ob und wie sie es sagen soll.

Wilson blinzelt. Die wohlige Wärme wirkt sehr einschläfernd, aber es wäre schon sehr rüde, jetzt einfach wegzudämmern.

"Ich... mag dich." Lauren kuschelt sich noch während sie das sagt näher heran, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen.

"Ich dich auch." Wilson lächelt, genießt ihre Wärme und Nähe, fährt mit der Hand ihren Rücken entlang.

Mit einem Seufzen gegen seine Brust murmelt sie: "Das ist irgendwie komisch."

"Allerdings."

Sie atmet tief ein. "Aber irgendwie... weiß nicht. Hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen?" Sie rückt noch näher und atmet wieder tief ein.

"Ja, irgendwie schon. Aber... ich meine... Ich weiß nicht!" Wilson grinst verschämt.

"Ich fühl mich so schmutzig dabei...", kichert sie.

"Ich würde mich erbärmlich fühlen, wenn Du... wenn Du ihn verlassen würdest... wegen mir. Oder dem, was wir vielleicht mal tun." Er wollte House nichts wegnehmen. Er wollte, dass House glücklich war!

"Eigentlich machen wir genau das, was uns angetan wurde. Oder? Ich denke, das ist falsch. Das alles hier." Die Müdigkeit ist vergessen; sie sieht ihn sehnsüchtig an – ihr Blick straft ihre Worte Lügen..

"Dann tu nichts. Ich kann auch fahren. Oder dich einfach halten." Er streicht ihr über die Wange. "Ihr versucht, den Teufelskreis zu durchbrechen. Das ist bewundernswert. Das braucht viel Kraft."

"Weißt Du... Gemocht zu werden... Das ist schön. Und das dann gleich zwei Mal..." Sie lächelt ihn verträumt an und denkt nach. Sollte das alles nicht eigentlich jemand anderes tun? Sie sieht beiläufig zu House, der Missmut verfliegt schnell.

"Nein. Du wirst einmal sehr gemocht", korrigiert Wilson. "Und einmal sehr, sehr geliebt."

"Ja... Danke, dass du mich nicht abgelehnt hast."

Wilson schaut nur etwas verlegen. Er war in die gleiche Falle getappt wie so viele, die nun einmal bestimmte Berufe für abscheulich hielten. Ohne die Nachfrage allerdings gäbe es die nicht. War House abscheulich, weil er Nutten bestellte? Erbärmlich vielleicht, ja. War der Mann abstoßend, weil er Schmerz suchte? Nein, entschied Wilson. Die Gesellschaft, Houses Eltern hatten versagt. Und bei Lauren? Was hatte sie gesagt: 'Bei mir war es doch genauso'! Wilson seufzt tief.

Sie sieht ihn ebenfalls verlegen an. "Aber ich denke, dir macht das ja jetzt sicher nichts mehr aus..." Ein unsicheres Lächeln ziert ihr Gesicht. //Natürlich machts ihm nichts mehr aus! Oder ist er ein Typ, der meint, die Sünde bleibt an der Frau kleben?//

"Ja." Was sonst soll er sagen? Außerdem ist er etwas einsilbig wegen der Müdigkeit.

"Ok, dann..." Sie sieht dann wieder auf seinen Hals und streicht einmal darüber, schließt dann schnell die Augen, damit sie ihn nicht ansehen muss.

Wilson wartet. Sie druckst herum, denkt er sich. Weil er nicht glaubt, dass Drängen etwas bringt, wartet er. Vielleicht schlief sie ja auch einfach ein?

"Schlaf gut", sagt sie leise.

"Lauren?"

"Ja?"

"Wenn du mal was loswerden willst - also, ich kann gut zuhören, glaube ich."

"Danke." //Aber Stern macht das schon nervig genug!// Sie sieht dann mit müden Augen auf seinen Hals und schluckt.

House dreht sich nochmal mit einem Grunzen um, ein Bein und ein Arm schieben sich über Wilson.

"Au!", flüstert der.

"Oh, und danke für's Zuhören lassen." Er zieht Lauren noch etwas näher an sich.

"Mhm, war ja nur zuhören", sagt sie leise und schläfrig.

"Das hatte seinen Reiz." Wilson lacht leise und schließt seine Augen. Fast kann er sich vorstellen, dass House ihn umarmt und nicht nur im Schlaf tobt.

"Wenn er wieder heil ist, darfst Du wieder... Wenn Du magst."

"Mal sehen...", murmelt Wilson. Er ist sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob es gut für seine Seele war...

"Sei ehrlich... Es hat dir nicht gefallen, oder?" Sie öffnet wieder die Augen und sieht ihn müde an.

Wilson stöhnt. "Lauren, ich bin... wirklich müde..."

Sie schliesst betrübt die Augen. "Ist gut."

Wilson windet sich innerlich. Warum mussten Frauen immer in solchen Momenten die wichtigsten Sachen bereden? "Wir haben das doch schon durchgesprochen."

"Ja. Tut mir leid."

"Jetzt muss ich dich erschiessen." Wilson muss leise grinsen.

"Mhm... Tut mir leid."

"Ich möchte schreien!", flüstert Wilson. Lauren öffnet die Augen und sieht ihn verunsichert an. Meint er das ernst? Ängstlich und gespannt sieht sie ihn in der Dunkelheit an.

Himmel, sie war anstrengend! House hatte sie wirklich vollstens verdient! "Entschuldige Dich nicht dauernd für alles. NEIN! Sag's nicht!"

"Ähm... Ja... Tut mir... nein. Also... ist gut."

Wilson krampft.

"Könnt ihr mal die Klappe halten? Will schlafen...", murmelt House nörgelig.

"Tut mir NICHT leid...", murmelt Lauren.

Wilson stöhnt laut.

House schlägt ihn in die Magengrube. "Klappe!"

Psychoterror und Schläge - eine grandiose Mischung, denkt Wilson. Leider stand er so gar nicht darauf!

"Entschuldige meine nervenden Fragen. Schlaf jetzt."

"Nacht."

"Schlaf gut. Beide", sagt House mit viel Nachdruck. Eigentlich heißt das: ‚Haltet die Klappe!'

"Du auch", sagt Lauren leise.

Wilsons innere Uhr geht exakt und so wacht er ohne fremde Hilfe um sechs Uhr am nächsten Morgen auf. Eingekeilt zwischen House und Lauren überlegt er, wie er aufstehen kann, ohne die beiden zu wecken.

Es scheint keine Möglichkeit zu geben. Er schiebt sachte die langen Gliedmassen von House weg, der sich mit einem Grummeln umdreht. Dann versucht er, seinen anderen Arm unter Lauren herauszuziehen.

Die rollt sich auf die andere Seite und öffnet die Augen. Sie setzt sich schläfrig hin und macht ihm Platz. "Guten Morgen."

"Morgen. Gut geschlafen? Trotz Deckenkampf?", fragt Wilson.

"Ja und du? Hat er dich noch getreten?"

"Könnt ihr nicht fünf Minuten still sein?" House zieht sich die Decke über den Kopf.

"Gehst du ins Bad? Ich hole Frühstück."

//Ja, haut ab und lasst mich schlafen!//, denkt House genervt.

Wilson besorgt von irgendwoher etwas Essbares, wobei er sehr darauf achtet, auch etwas für den nörgeligen House zu finden. Dazu noch eine Tageszeitung und Kaffee. Die Wohnungstür knallt hinter Wilson ins Schloss. House grummelt und zerrt die Decke über den Kopf. Aber der Duft von Frühstück aktiviert bei House allmählich die Lebensgeister.

"Müsst ihr heute nicht arbeiten?" Lauren setzt sich aufs Bett und reibt sich die Augen, plant schon den ersten Tag ihrer Intensiv-Geld-Verdienen-Phase. Wäsche waschen, kochen, aufräumen... Das Übliche, nur alles zwei Stunden schneller. Sie seufzt bei den Gedanken und lässt sich dann nach hinten fallen.

House zerrt die Decke weg und blitzt Lauren genervt an. War ja wohl nix mehr mit schlafen! "Ja, und?" Wo ist das Problem?

"Es ist schon spät..." Sie sieht ihn unschuldig an, nickt dann Richtung Wecker. Wenn sie um vier schon dort wäre, würde sie sogar mit viel Unglück 500 kriegen für heute.

"Es ist noch nichteinmal richtig hell. Es ist unnatürlich, im Dunkeln aufzustehen." erklärt der Langschläfer im Brustton der Überzeugung. "Wären wir Dämmerungs- oder Nachtaktiv, hätte die Natur uns mit größeren, reflektierenden Augen ausgestattet. Außerdem habe ich zu viele Überstunden." Er greift nach Lauren, um sie zu küssen.

"Es ist Herbst. Steh auf. Frühstück." Sie zieht die Decke aus seiner Reichweite und steht auf. Lauren verschwindet in der Küche und sucht nach Wilson.

Da die Welt sich gegen ihn verschworen hat - und der Kaffee zu verführerisch duftet, kriecht House ins Bad. Sein Bein schmerzt höllisch und er verbringt eine gute Viertelstunde damit, die protestierenden Muskeln zu massieren.

Wilson sitzt im Wohnzimmer und liest die Zeitung.

"Wann müsst ihr los?" Lauren lässt sich aufs Sofa plumpsen. Der Wille ist da, aber die Kraft für ihre sichere Planung fehlt. Die Lust dafür war noch nie da. 16 Uhr... Da war was. "Oh Scheiße...", murmelt sie, seufzt dann kurz und hat Wilson schon vergessen.

Wilson sieht auf die Uhr. "Also, ICH muss in zwanzig Minuten los. Der", er wedelt in Richtung Bad, "war wohl seit Monaten nicht so früh wach." Wilson geht seinen Terminkalender durch. Wenn er vorher noch in sein Hotel wollte, sich umziehen, würde es eng werden.

House duscht schnell und schafft es, unbemerkt nach weniger als einer halben Stunde im Bad aufzutauchen. Zwei Vicodin haben dem Schmerz die Spitze genommen. "Hey, was gibt's zum Nachtisch?"

"Dr. Stern... Um Vier." wenn sie aber danach bis zwei arbeitet, kriegt sie die 500 Mäuse doch noch raus... Mindestens...

"Kaffee und Donuts." Wilson ist klar, dass der erste Gang aus Pillen besteht.

Bei der Ankündigung von einem Termin bei Stern verzieht House das Gesicht. Er greift sich ein Donut mit Schokoglasur, aber Wilson haut ihm auf die Finger. "Meins."

"MOM!", quengelt House und nimmt statt desse das mit bunten Zuckerstreuseln.

Wilson legt die Zeitung weg. "Ich muss los. Wir sehen uns später." Er haucht Lauren einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwindet. House krallt sich die Zeitung und durchstöbert den Sportteil flüchtig.

Lauren lächelt Wilsonnoch hinterher und dreht sich dann zu House. "Ich muss auch gehen... Eigentlich..." damit rückt sie ein wenig näher. "Was machst du heute Abend? Lass uns zusammen essen gehen, ich muss heute lange arbeiten."

House nickt. Er hat sich rückwärts durch die Zeitung bis zum Lokalteil gearbeitet.

"Nach Stern dann?" Er liest eher beiläufig die Überschrift die das erneute Zuschlagen eines von der Presse zum Serienkiller stilisierten Mörders verkündet. Effekthascherei.

"Ja, ist gut." Lauren erinnert sich an das letzte Mal. Und mit dem Zustand nach der Unterhaltung mit Stern, an der sie ja weniger aktiv teilgenommen hatte, war ihr gar nicht nach Essen.

Er legt die Zeitung weg. "Wen macht Stern denn heute fertig?"

Sie küsst House auf die Wange, wandert dann zu seinem Mund und streicht ihm kurz durchs Haar. Das war wohl Beweis genug, um ihm eine Einzeltherapie zu verpassen. Sie sieht House traurig an und schämt sich dafür, dass sie glücklich ist, nicht selbst die Person gewesen zu sein, die Stern so ausgenommen hatte.

House kostet den Kuss aus. Er lächelt sie an. "Ich sollte fahren. Weck mich, wenn es vier ist, OK?"

"Ja." Lauren starrt ihn gedankenverloren an. Langsam scheint sie zu verstehen, was an diesem Tag eigentlich passiert war, als die Rollen getauscht hatten. Und was gesagt wurde, als er etwas sagen sollte. Sie nickt dann nochmal, schaut ihn aber immer noch an.

"Ist was?"

Sie antwortet viel zu spät, sodass die ganze Situation sowohl für ihn als auch für sie selbst ihre Glaubwürdigkeit verliert. Sie versteht immer mehr von dem, was er sagte, langsam, aber sehr blinzelt sie ihn an. "Ich muss gehen. Du auch."

"Ja." Warum redete sie nicht mit ihm? "Bis später dann." House küsst sie noch einmal und packt dann seinen Rucksack, geht zur Tür.


	70. Chapter 70

Die Ankunft im PPTH gestaltet sich schwierig: Eine Heerschar von Reportern lauert auf irgendwas. House hat ein mulmiges Gefühl: irgendwas wirklich Schlimmes muss passiert sein! Er schleicht sich durch einen Hintereingang hinein und trifft im Haus auf ein fast genauso großes Chaos. Im Getümmel entdeckt House ein bekanntes Gesicht. „Marc! Hey, was machst Du denn hier?" Er winkt den Pathologen heran. Der Gerichtsmediziner hat ihn schon mehrfach mit interessanten Fällen unterhalten. Seine Anwesenheit hier hat vielleicht etwas mit dem Rummel zu tun.

„House, du alter Dachs! Immer noch unter den Lebenden?"

„Ich tu Dir nicht den Gefallen, abzunippeln, solange Du noch Dienst tust. Du bist nur scharf auf meine Leber!"

„Ja, so ein Hochleistungsorgan würde ich gerne mal obduzieren!"

„Was machst Du hier überhaupt?"

„Wir haben einen Tisch im Keller reserviert."

„Oh, ist euch so langweilig, dass ihr eure Leichen jetzt schon vorbestellt?"

„Man muss sehen, wo man bleibt."

„Du hast nicht zufällig was mit dem Rummel draußen zu tun?" Marc zieht House beiseite. „Der Princeton Ripper hat wieder zugeschlagen. Aber das Opfer hat's überlebt."

„Dann habt ihr ja endlich einen Augenzeugen. Wird sie durchkommen?"

Marc seufzt schwer. „Man kann ihr nur wünschen, dass sie es NICHT überlebt."

„So schlimm?"

„Hey, ich kann dir nichts Näheres sagen, die Ermittlungen laufen ja noch."

„Ja klar. Ich muss auch arbeiten. Komm doch später mal auf einen Kaffee in mein Büro, ja?"

„Gerne!"

In seinem Büro wartet schon ein Polizist.

„Sind Sie Dr. House?"

„Wer will das wissen?"

Der Cop wedelt mit seiner Marke. „Detective Sway. Wir ermitteln in einem Fall von schwerer Körperverletzung. Kennen Sie diese Frau?" Sway hält House ein Foto von einer schönen jungen Frau hin. Es ist kein Leichenfoto.

„Ja."

„Wer ist sie?"

„Der Name war… nicht von Bedeutung."

„Ja." Sway nickt, „Sie waren in ihrer Kundenkartei aufgelistet."

„Ist das die Frau, die sie hier haben?"

„Haben wir denn eine Frau hier?" House rollt die Augen.

„Hey, ich ARBEITE hier! Glauben Sie, man kann sich dem Tratsch hier entziehen?"

„Sie sind Mediziner, richtig?"

House schaut auf seine Bürotür. „Zumindest steht das da draußen auf der Tür."

„Wo waren Sie zwischen vorgestern Abend und heute Morgen vier Uhr?"

Große blaue Augen sehen den Cop mit großer Ungläubigkeit an. „Sie wollen ein Alibi? Von mir?"

„Beantworten Sie bitte einfach die Frage, Herr Doktor."

„Vorgestern bin ich nach der Arbeit mit einem Kollegen weggefahren. Wir haben den Abend mit einer Freundin verbracht. Meine Freundin hat bei mir übernachtet. Den Vormittag haben wir wieder zu dritt vertrödelt. Mein Kollege ist am frühen Nachmittag weg, hat sich abends mit meiner Freundin zum Essen und Literaturbesprechen getroffen. Ich habe einen Film gesehen und bin dann auch dorthin gefahren. Wir haben alle drei in ihrer Wohnung übernachtet und sind dann heute gemeinsam hierhergekommen."

„Wie lange waren Sie an dem Nchmittag alleine?" House schürzt die Lippen „Das waren drei, vier Stunden, schätze ich. Längst nicht genug, um zu erledigen, was der Täter gemacht hat."

„DER Täter? Wie kommen sie darauf, dass es ein Mann ist?"

„Einen Femur aus der Pfanne zu reißen ist ein barbarischer Kraftakt. Es bricht eher der Hals als dass man das Gelenk trennt. Eine Frau wäre dazu rein körperlich nicht in der Lage. Es sei denn sie ist gebaut wie Schwarzenegger."

„Woher wissen Sie das?" Erneutes Augenrollen.

„Ich bin ARZT hier. Ich hab die Akte gelesen."

„Die Ihnen nicht zugänglich sein sollte."

„Hey, da drüben sitzt einer der besten Intensivmediziner des Hauses. Ich wolle sehen, ob es angebracht wäre, ihn auszuleihen. Man hilft sich doch unter Kollegen." House deutet auf Chase im Nebenraum.

„OK." Der Cop hat die ganze Zeit mitgeschrieben, „Wer ist der Kollege und wo finde ich Ihre Freundin?" House versorgt den Cop mit den Namen und Laurens Adresse.

„Oh, sagen Sie, Herr Doktor, kennen Sie ‚Heather's Lair'?"

„Ist so'n Club, glaub ich", antwortet er zögerlich.

„Waren Sie mal da?"

„Möglich…"

„Haben Sie sie dort mal gesehen?"

„Ich dachte, sie wäre ne Nutte?"

„Es scheint, sie hat die Richtung vor einer Weile gewechselt. Sie wohl auch?"


End file.
